O Pianista
by Hamal
Summary: Na emblemática Grand Central Terminal, em Nova York, um encontro inesperado uniria dois jovens com realidades completamente distintas, mas uma paixão em comum, a música. Um piano público compartilhado entre um pianista amador e um promissor estudante de cinema será o ponto de partida de uma paixão que enfrentará o preconceito e ensinará muitos a enxergar o mundo com novos olhos.
1. Um piano na Grand Central

**Esta fanfic é feita em parceria com Rosenrot , como no ff. net não tem a opção de co-autoria, infelizmente todas as fics são postadas com o meu perfil.**

Disclaimer - Aviso Legal  
Saint Seiya (Os cavaleiros do Zodíaco) e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada e a Toei e tem todos os seus direitos reservados

 **Nota das autoras:**

Fic escrita por Mim e pela Rosenrot monamu inspirada em um vídeo viral de dois rapazes tocando numa estação.

A arte da capa foi feita por Rosenrot especialmente para essa fic, e terão mais.

Quem quiser ver as artes grandes(porque sei que aqui no ff . net nao aparece bem) entrem no tumblr dela (rosenrotstuff) ou procure nosso grupo no face: fics trio ternura.

Lembrando que essa fic tbm foi postada no social spirit e no Nyah ;)

 **Sinopse:**

 _Na emblemática Grand Central Terminal, em Nova York, um encontro inesperado uniria dois jovens com realidades completamente distintas, mas uma paixão em comum, a música. Um piano público compartilhado entre um pianista amador e um promissor estudante de cinema será o ponto de partida de uma paixão que enfrentará o preconceito e ensinará muitos a enxergar o mundo com novos olhos._

 **O Pianista**

E foi então que ele ouviu o piano.

Passava um pouco das quatro da tarde e excepcionalmente naquele dia estava sem seus fiéis fones de ouvido, porta vozes das canções que lhe faziam companhia desde a hora em que deixava a casa, logo no primeiro raiar da aurora, para serem dispensados somente ao final do dia quando os livros tomavam o lugar das canções noite adentro lhe fazendo companhia.

Exatamente naquele dia ele esquecera em casa os fones de ouvido.

Naquele dia também iniciava um estágio na função de redator júnior em uma das produtoras de TV mais influentes de Nova York, com sede na 42 Street da emblemática Times Square. Uma das vantagens era o horário diferenciado, o qual lhe permitia voltar mais cedo para casa.

Faltando ainda uma hora e meia para o horário do rush, Mu, um jovem de 20 anos, corpo esbelto e atlético, pele muito clara e longos cabelos tingidos em um tom exótico de lavanda — há muito nutria uma personalidade forte e exuberante que o impelia a se diferenciar do que considerava comum — descia as escadas da icônica Grand Central–42nd Street, uma joia arquitetônica e histórica da cidade de Nova York por onde passam em média milhares de usuários todos os dias.

Não tinha pressa alguma, visto que naquele horário o metrô ainda operava com movimento razoável de pessoas e talvez até conseguisse fazer o trajeto de volta para casa em Morningside Heights, bairro composto em sua maioria por estudantes da Universidade de Columbia onde cursava cinema, sentado confortavelmente em um assento macio.

Caminhava distraído enquanto atravessava o imenso hall do terminal, sempre olhando para as constelações do céu noturno pintadas na cobertura da antiga construção, as quais lhe exerciam fascínio inexplicável. As vezes sentia como se tivesse a cabeça nas nuvens, sempre a divagar, mas o trabalho de Teoria da Comunicação que teria que finalizar ainda naquela noite mantinha seus pés ancorados no chão, na realidade.

Seguia já para as escadas que levavam às plataformas de embarque quando de repente seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo som das notas do piano.

Sem se dar conta reduziu os passos a medida em que a bela melodia, que num bailar invisível e perfeitamente harmônico inundava toda a estação, entrava por seus ouvidos apurados, a reconhecendo de imediato.

Una Matina, do pianista e compositor italiano Ludovico Einaudi, que por sinal era um de seus músicos favoritos.

Curioso e estranhamente tocado Mu desviou o caminho que fazia, se afastando das escadas que levavam à plataforma de embarque, para seguir as notas musicais, e estas o levaram até a outra extremidade do amplo hall, quase próximo ao majestoso relógio de quatro faces no centro da estação, ponto de encontro de nova-iorquinos e também de todo turista que visita a cidade, onde havia sido colocado um piano de cauda para uso público. Era simples, meio surrado, notava-se que já contava com muitos anos de uso, mas o tempo em nada abalara sua belíssima voz.

Frente à frente com o instrumento agora eram os doces olhos verdes do estudante de cinema, os quais surpresos e um tanto admirados, fitavam a figura sentada ao piano que executava a canção com perfeição extraordinária.

Era um rapaz bem jovem, de feições serenas e traços delicados, rosto fino, porte esguio e longos cabelos num tom de louro tão incrível que pareciam fios de ouro a lhe caírem retos pelos ombros até pouco abaixo do peito.

Como se somente ele e o piano preenchessem aquele espaço público dedilhava as teclas de olhos fechados, os cílios longos e dourados fremindo sutilmente com o ressoar das notas.

Homem e instrumento.

Um era a extensão do outro e ambos existiam ali naquele momento à margem da realidade, num Universo só deles.

A entrega do pianista ao piano tocara o coração de Mu de forma tão surpreendente que divisava hipnotizado aquela composição tão bela entre homem, instrumento e melodia, então sem que percebesse seus pés o conduziram lentamente até o rapaz sentado à banqueta.

Ali ele parou, e de pé ao lado do músico mirava em encantamento os dedos esguios e delicados de unhas meticulosamente bem feitas a bailarem hábeis sobre as teclas.

Mesmo imerso no extraordinário mundo fantástico ao qual a música lhe conduzia sempre que se sentava ao piano, o rapaz que tocava percebeu que alguém o observava de muito perto. Foi tomado por uma apreensão súbita, mas obstinado continuou a tocar.

Já havia alguns dias que ia com frequência àquela estação tocar o piano, e já estava habituado a ser observado de perto por aqueles cuja música servia, assim como para ele, de alimento para alma.

Contudo, daquela vez foi diferente.

Quando imaginou que seria apenas observado eis que surpreendeu-se ao ouvir notas da canção que tocava sendo executadas um tom acima a lhe acompanhar, formando um dueto harmonioso e belo.

Alguém estava tocando o piano consigo.

Foi automático.

Mu não se dera conta do momento em que impelido pela beleza da canção, a entrega do pianista, ou ambos talvez, inclinou-se e tocou as teclas com certa timidez. Parecia responder a um chamado íntimo que despertara em si o desejo de pôr em prática as aulas de piano que tomara quando ainda menino.

Agora eles tocavam juntos em perfeita harmonia, num ritmo um pouco mais acelerado, brincando com as notas da melodia, e aquele inusitado dueto logo capturou a atenção dos transeuntes que um a um paravam para ouvi-los e vê-los tocar o piano. Alguns sacavam os celulares das bolsas e roupas e os filmavam, outros os fotografavam, mas todos queriam levar para casa um pouco da beleza e alegria com que eles tocavam.

Lá pelas tantas o rapaz loiro sorriu ao perceber que o parceiro de dueto possuía um atrevimento singular, já que criava novos acordes e arranjos musicais que o obrigavam a abusar de sua concentração e criatividade para poder acompanha-lo, e esse desafio lhe estava sendo muito prazeroso. Tanto que até escorregou o corpo um pouco para o lado cedendo um espaço na banqueta ao convidado, que aceitou o convite de pronto.

Assim eles passaram bons minutos juntos, sentados lado a lado, brincando de criar sonhos e dando àquele dia um tom especial, até que encerraram os últimos acordes e a canção foi substituída por uma saraivada de palmas daqueles que ali estavam os observando.

Mu então sorriu, mas sua timidez o fez se levantar ligeiro da banqueta e se despedir apressado, tanto do parceiro pianista quanto da plateia improvisada, apenas com um aceno de mão singelo. Afastou-se da turba mantendo a cabeça baixa e corado seguiu seu caminho até a plataforma de embarque, com a alma em festa. Seu trem já aguardava e sem perder mais tempo correu até um dos vagões e se sentou próximo à janela.

Não sabia o motivo, mas sentia-se agitado e elevado.

Os momentos no piano não saiam de sua mente, tampouco a lembrança do jovem pianista.

Quando o trem deu partida Mu suspirou profundamente. Logo estaria em casa e era preciso voltar à realidade, já que o trabalho de teoria da comunicação que teria que entregar no dia seguinte não se faria sozinho.

Naquele dia o trajeto lhe pareceu diferente.

Ele não ouvia o costumeiro zunido do trem em atrito com os trilhos, também não ouvia as tantas vozes dos ocupantes do vagão.

Mu só ouvia o piano.

Na estação o pianista tocou ainda mais duas ou três canções com ânimo revigorado. A experiência de tocar o piano no Terminal era extraordinária, já que a acústica dos arcos de cerâmica da estação faziam as notas reverberarem com força e limpeza únicas, como seus ouvidos aguçados poucas vezes tinham a oportunidade de experimentar.

Mas aquele de fato tinha sido um dia bem diferente.

A pessoa que sentara a seu lado lhe presenteou com o que mais amava na vida: música!

Além da música ela também havia lhe dado algo que perdera aos cinco anos de idade e que naquele dia em especial lhe fizera uma falta visceral: ela o havia enxergado. E fizera questão de lhe dizer isso em forma de música.

No meio de tantos rostos, na pressa do dia a dia, em meio ao barulho ensurdecedor que polui as metrópoles, a algazarra de vozes frenéticas, toques estridentes de celulares, gritos, sinais sonoros, freios dos trens, alguém ouviu sua música e lhe enxergou, e essa pessoa lhe deu alguns minutos de seu cotidiano, certamente corrido, algo que não lhe acontecia há muitos anos. Na verdade desde que deixara de se comunicar com o mundo dentro dos padrões sociais considerados normais.

Quando se deu por satisfeito encerrou a última canção, soltou um suspiro de alívio pelo cumprimento do dever auto imposto e então se levantou, com cuidado, segurando nas bordas da banqueta com ambas as mãos para depois arrasta-la um pouco para trás apenas para poder ficar de pé. Em seguida tateou com as pontas dos dedos o contorno do instrumento e com três passos contados andou para o lado, abaixou-se e apanhou sua mochila no chão. Abriu o segundo zíper da esquerda e de dentro retirou uma bengala de alumínio retrátil. Fechou o zíper, colocou a mochila nas costas, desdobrou a bengala e se apressou para pegar o trem antes do horário do rush.

Até o bairro do Bronks onde morava com o irmão mais velho e o pai eram várias estações, e tinha ordens para chegar em casa com o dia ainda claro, mesmo que para ele isso não fizesse a menor diferença.

As horas se passaram rápido para ambos naquele dia.

Já em sua casa Mu se ocupava dos trabalhos para a faculdade.

Deitado na cama de modo desleixado tinha a cara enfiada nos livros enquanto ouvia em seus inseparáveis fones de ouvido um dos álbuns de Ludovico Enaudi e relembrava o momento vivido na estação de metrô naquela tarde. O jovem que tocava o piano o havia impressionado mais do que imaginara e desde então, entre uma tarefa e outra da casa, entre um capítulo do livro e algumas anotações feitas em um caderno de capa dura, se pegava pensando nele, quem seria, o que fazia...

Acabou indo dormir muito tarde, atirado na cama em meio aos livros, caderno e música.

Quando acordou pulou do leito assustado quando viu que já era dia. Tinha pegado no sono com a roupa do dia anterior, então apressou-se até o banheiro onde tomou um banho ligeiro e depois vestiu-se rapidamente com a primeira peça de roupa limpa que encontrou, uma camisa social estampada com pequenas flores de um tom de salmão clarinho, botou um suéter vinho por cima, calça jeans escura e um sapatênis para arrematar o visual esporte fino. Juntou os livros que precisaria para as aulas daquele dia, o trabalho feito, os fones de ouvido e colocou tudo em uma mochila. Saiu em jejum, na faculdade faria um lanche.

O dia do jovem estudante de cinema fora como todos os outros, corrido e atarefado. Aulas no período da manhã, almoço em uma lanchonete qualquer na Times Square e trabalho no período da tarde na produtora de TV onde estagiava, e finalmente após cumprir sua rotina com perfeição às dezesseis horas estava livre para voltar para casa.

Era por volta desse horário quando chegou à Grand Central Station, sempre com seus fones de ouvido a conduzir seus passos e seus olhos voltados para as constelações desenhadas na cobertura da construção, quando num gesto involuntário fez uma pequena curva no trajeto em direção à plataforma de embarque para seguir até o amplo hall, o pátio onde no dia anterior tinha visto o piano.

Então estranhamente seu coração bateu mais forte.

O pianista estava lá.

Imediatamente Mu desligou o Mp3 para poder ouvi-lo tocar, e mais uma vez, como atraído por uma espécie de encanto mágico, já havia caminhado até ele e parado bem em frente ao piano, observando maravilhado o modo como aquele rapaz loiro entregava-se ao instrumento com a alma, tocando de olhos fechados novamente e semblante concentrado.

Dessa vez ele tocava uma conhecida composição de Beethoven, Moonlight Sonata, e embora já tivesse ouvido inúmeros pianistas de renome reproduzirem aquela canção nenhuma das experiências fora tão visceral quanto aquela que vivia ali.

Arrebatado Mu recostou o corpo no canto do instrumento e como que impelido por uma ânsia além de sua compreensão dedilhou algumas teclas como fizera no dia anterior.

Não sabia se havia feito aquilo por vontade de tocar o instrumento ou simplesmente por desejo de ser notado pelo pianista, que parecia não ter se dado conta sua presença. Era aquela sua forma de dizer olá sem interrompe-lo.

No entanto, o rapaz ao piano já havia notado sua presença antes mesmo que tocasse o piano. Seu perfume ficara impresso em sua memória.

Mesmo sabendo que tinha companhia, somente quando ouvira as notas executadas pelo estudante de cinema foi que sentiu-se confiante para saudá-lo com um sorriso gentil, ainda que mantendo a cabeça ligeiramente abaixada, voltada para as teclas.

Esperou por vezes que ele lhe dissesse alguma palavra. Ansiava por ouvir sua voz, saber se era grave ou aguda, masculina ou feminina... Contudo, se deu por satisfeito tendo a música apenas como ponte de acesso, afinal o que poderia desejar além daquilo?

Ter sido notado já era suficiente, já que sabia que o mundo não enxergava pessoas como ele.

Estava feliz a seu modo e sua alegria se refletia no bailar de seus dedos finos sobre as teclas do piano.

E ali, naquele momento só deles, não era mesmo necessário a visão para que se comunicassem, já que faziam isso através da música.

Mais uma vez o pianista cedeu um espaço na banqueta para o visitante e novamente tocaram em dueto.

Vez ou outra, e um pouco mais nervoso que no dia anterior, Mu espiava com o canto dos olhos a figura bela a seu lado.

Um anjo...

Pouco depois encerraram mais uma apresentação, mesmo que nada tivesse sido combinado, então veio a saraivada de palmas. Novamente Mu se levantou da banqueta agradecendo ao público itinerante e com um aceno de mão se despediu do pianista, que como da outra vez não acenou de volta, porém dessa levantou a cabeça e abriu os olhos, surpreendendo o estudante de cinema que diminuiu os passos e parou.

Um breve instante. Tão efêmero quanto um suspiro, mas o suficiente para arrebatar o coração de Mu por algum motivo que nem ele mesmo saberia explicar, talvez por ter sentido certo desconforto ao olhar para os olhos do pianista, um desassossego. Logo o rapaz fechou os olhos, tornou a baixar a cabeça e iniciou uma nova canção.

Ainda um tanto inquieto e alarmado, consequência daquele olhar que tudo e nada dizia, o estudante de cinema voltou a caminhar em direção à plataforma de embarque, enquanto no piano o rapaz loiro tocava agora com um sorriso tímido no rosto.

Era estranho e novo constatar aquilo, mas de repente sentiu falta do calor do corpo que há pouco estava a seu lado, do perfume, da presença.

Não queria pensar, pois certamente estaria se iludindo, mas enquanto tocava não conseguiu evitar desejar que tivesse o parceiro, ou parceira, itinerante todos os dias ali consigo tocando o piano nem que fosse apenas alguns acordes. Seria muito bom dividir com alguém suas alegrias, ainda que por breves minutos apenas.

Seguiu executando belíssimas canções até seu relógio lhe avisar através de um sinal sonoro que estava na hora de ir para casa.

Uma pane em um dos trens atrasou a viagem em pouco mais de uma hora. No céu o Sol já havia se recolhido há algum tempo quando ele finalmente desceu na Estação de Bronx Park East a três quadras de sua casa.

Tanta recomendação era para que não andasse sozinho pelas ruas agitadas do bairro de periferia famoso por ser composto em sua grande maioria por imigrantes.

Quando cruzou a esquina e contou exatos quarenta e sete passos de uma caminhada cadenciada, virou-se para a esquerda e ficou de frente a um portão velho de ferro com a tinta branca carcomida, então levantou a mão até certa altura precisa e segurou no trinco. Antes que pudesse gira-lo para a direita ouviu passos apressados caminhando em sua direção.

— Me desculpe pelo atraso, Asmita. — disse terminando de girar o trinco e já empurrando o portão para abri-lo — Houve uma pane e o trem ficou parado no subsolo. Tentei ligar, mas sabe que não tem sinal lá embaixo. — disse enquanto avançava alguns passos.

— É por essas e outras que eu não gosto quando sai de casa, Shaka!

A voz robusta e conhecida que adentrava seus ouvidos era do irmão mais velho, um rapaz incrivelmente bonito, muito parecido com ele, porém com porte bem mais avantajado, ombros largos e feições severas. Tinha cabelos num tom de loiro mais escuro, meticulosamente penteados e que desciam repicados até pouco abaixo da nuca tocando-lhe ligeiramente a curva do pescoço. Apesar da pouca idade, contava com 25 anos completos, a barba por fazer lhe conferia um ar viril e dava a impressão de ser mais velho.

— Porque o trem sofreu uma pane e por isso me atrasei para o Toque de Recolher? — disse Shaka que dava as costas ao irmão para fechar o portão — Não exagera, contratempos acontecem.

— Sim, contratempos acontecem. — retrucou Asmita que esticando o braço segurou no trinco antes do mais novo, fechando ele mesmo o portão — Por isso mesmo que um menino cego não deveria ficar se metendo em metrôs de uma cidade do tamanho de Nova York. — tomou o irmão pelo braço continuando a falar enquanto o conduzia para a entrada da casa — Essas suas andanças já estão nos trazendo problemas.

— E que problemas minhas andanças podem trazer à vocês, posso saber? — perguntou franzindo a testa.

Sem parar de andar Asmita o conduziu pela porta de entrada até a pequena sala da residência modesta, só então lhe soltou o braço.

— Você ainda pergunta? Todo tipo de acidente e atrocidades podem acontecer a alguém como você, Shaka, não seja ingênuo. — disse firme o mais velho — Anda, vá lavar as mãos que o jantar está quase pronto.

Shaka ouviu os passos de Asmita se afastarem então soltou um longo suspiro.

Estava mais que acostumado aos sermões do irmão e não iria bater boca novamente com ele, pelo menos não antes do jantar. Um cheiro agradável vinha da cozinha e lhe abria o apetite. Molho branco com noz moscada, pimenta do reino e curry. O cardápio deveria ser macarrão com queijo e frango à passarinho.

Sempre que saía de casa sozinho era o mesmo dilema. Asmita lhe ligava de hora em hora para saber onde estava e como estava, e se houvesse algum imprevisto como o de hoje passava o jantar inteiro ouvindo o mesmo sermão, de que deveria ser mais cuidadoso e arranjar algo que pudesse fazer sem sair de casa, afinal era deficiente e nem a cidade nem o mundo estavam preparados para acolher com segurança pessoas como ele.

Porém, naquele dia Shaka pensou em mudar o assunto do jantar.

Antes de seguir ao banheiro para lavar as mãos retirou o casaco e o pendurou com cuidado no cabideiro que ficava ao lado da janela da sala, depois já de volta caminhou 18 passos até a cozinha, depois mais 4 passos até uma mesa de madeira que ficava no canto esquerdo, inclinou-se para frente e puxou a cadeira da cabeceira para se sentar.

— Sabia que há alguém que tem vindo tocar piano comigo lá na Estação Times Square? — disse animado enquanto esticava o braço para apanhar um pequeno pote de vidro que sempre ficava ali cheio com amendoins. Jogou dois na boca e continuou a falar enquanto mastigava — No final da música as pessoas até nos aplaudem! — concluiu, e nessa hora o perfume do acompanhante misterioso lhe veio à lembrança.

Na mesma hora Asmita, que jogava a massa no escorredor para tirar a água, largou o que fazia e virou-se para o irmão encarando seu rosto com surpresa.

— Por Deus, Shaka! — disse alarmado, então caminhou até a mesa e deu uma pancada na madeira fazendo o outro se assustar e deixar derrubar no chão os amendoins que tinha na mão — Quem é essa pessoa?

Shaka arregalou os olhos e piscou os longos cílios loiros algumas vezes antes de engolir em seco e responder gaguejante:

— Eu... eu não sei... oras!

— Como não sabe?

— Não sei!... É só alguém que vem tocar o piano comigo, só isso! Qual o problema? — disse o mais novo apoiando ambas as mãos na mesa.

— Ainda tem coragem de me perguntar qual o problema? — outra pancada na madeira fez Shaka voltar o rosto na direção da voz vigorosa do irmão — Então um estranho tem se aproximado de você com certa frequência e você não vê problema nenhum nisso?

— Asmita, é só uma pessoa que gosta de música e que também toca piano. — disse sem elevar o tom de voz.

— E uma pessoa que pode ser um aproveitador, um sequestrador, ou até um... — calou-se fazendo uma pausa e respirando fundo, pois nem tinha coragem de verbalizar o que passou por sua cabeça, então esfregou o rosto com certo nervosismo — Por Deus, Shaka... Não seja ingênuo, meu irmão! Como você vai se defender se não consegue se virar sozinho? Você não pensa em mim? Não pensa no pai? Sim, porque seremos nós que teremos que ir à polícia dizer que fomos negligentes e deixamos você, um garoto cego e incapaz, andar por ai sozinho para ser sequestrado!

Shaka baixou a cabeça e lentamente esticou os braços até tocar no pote de amendoim, o fechou e o arrastou até o centro da mesa onde era seu lugar.

Sabia que Asmita não era a favor de que saísse de casa sozinho, uma vez que tinha verdadeiro pavor que algo de ruim lhe acontecesse, contudo mesmo sabendo que o irmão esbravejava porque queria seu bem suas palavras eram sempre muito duras de ouvir, lhe machucavam, e ainda que as considerasse verdadeiras queria deixar de ser um garoto cego para ser apenas um garoto.

— Nem prestou atenção no que eu disse. — Shaka murmurou em tom ainda mais baixo — Você só enxerga maldade no mundo... Só pensa no pior... — ergueu a cabeça e olhou na direção de onde sentia vir a respiração de Asmita — Uma pessoa tocou piano junto comigo... dois dias seguidos, e eu fiquei feliz... Não é um aproveitador, mas apenas alguém que aprecia música tanto quanto eu. — arrastou a cadeira para trás e se levantou — E se eu não sei me virar sozinho é porque você nunca me deixa nem ao menos tentar!

— Shaka fique na mesa! — disse o mais velho em tom firme.

— Fique você! Eu perdi a fome. — respondeu seco, depois tateou a madeira até chegar à borda e deixou a cozinha contando os passos até o quarto como sempre fazia.

Asmita ficou ali o observando caminhar até o quarto. Seu coração pesava toda vez que tinham aquelas discussões, ainda mais porque carregava a culpa da cegueira do irmão toda em seus ombros.

Um fardo amargo a se carregar por toda uma vida.

Quando ouviu o ranger da porta da sala a se abrir suspirou longamente e então voltou à pia para terminar de escorrer a massa e finalizar o fatídico jantar. O pai acabava de chegar do trabalho e como de hábito cansado e faminto. Era faxineiro em uma fábrica de artigos esportivos. Um homem de feições gentis e sorriso bondoso. Tinha 56 anos, mas aparentava muito mais devido à dura rotina de trabalho e às amarguras que a vida lhe impusera. Era um homem alto, corpo esguio e via-se que quando moço ostentara certa beleza. Tinha os olhos de um azul escuro, profundo e melancólico.

Nilo, como era chamado por todos no bairro, adentrou o aposento a tempo de ouvir a porta do quarto do filho mais novo ser batida com demasiada força.

— O que foi isso, Asmita? Brigaram de novo? — perguntou enquanto pendurava o casaco no cabideiro e retirava os sapatos para calçar os chinelos.

— Não foi nada pai. Venha, o jantar está pronto. — respondeu o filho mais velho que colocava a mesa.

— Tem certeza? Pela sua cara não me parece que não foi nada. — disse puxando uma cadeira para se sentar — Por que Shaka bateu a porta?

Asmita então respirou fundo e sentou-se ao lado do pai.

— Eu me preocupo com ele. — disse com o rosto voltado à sala — Mas... Shaka não entende! Ele não percebe que tudo que eu faço é para o bem dele. Ele esquece que é incapaz, que é deficiente, e quer levar uma vida normal!... Se mais alguma coisa acontecer a ele eu... eu acho que eu...

— Shiii... — fez Nilo enquanto pegava na mão do filho — Ei, nada vai acontecer a ele, Asmita, se acalma. — fez uma pausa pensativo — Ele está crescendo, está se tornando um homem, já tem 19 anos, tem uma profissão... Não pode mais querer que ele viva sob sua vigilância constante. Isso não é bom para ele e nem para você. — disse, pois sabia o que deveria dizer, ainda que não fosse o que seu coração lhe ditava, já que se pudesse escolher ele mesmo seria os olhos de Shaka até o fim da vida, o traria para perto de si e não o deixaria arredar pé nem por um minuto sequer, mas sabia que a vida não era assim.

Em silêncio deu dois tapinhas gentis no ombro do filho mais velho, sorriu e pegou o prato para se servir.

Nenhum dos dois disse mais nada durante todo o jantar, então quando o pai se levantou da mesa e foi para a sala assistir televisão como fazia todas as noites antes de ir dormir, Asmita fez um prato com uma porção generosa de massa ao molho de queijo, despejou suco de laranja em um copo grande e foi levar para o irmão no quarto.

Deu duas batidas na porta antes de entrar e caminhar no escuro poucos passos até uma escrivaninha que continha alguns livros em braile e partituras, onde colocou o prato e o copo. Voltou e acendeu a luz, então viu Shaka deitado na cama de solteiro estreita abraçado ao travesseiro.

— Me desculpe. — disse em voz baixa — Eu me exaltei... Eu... trouxe a comida. Você passou o dia todo fora, não pode ficar sem se alimentar. Anda, vem comer. — deu um beliscão leve no dedão do pé do mais novo.

Apesar de chateado e magoado, Shaka não conseguia ficar brigado com o irmão. O amor que sentia por Asmita era tão grande que superava toda a falta de apoio e excesso de zelo que muitas vezes mais atrapalhava do que o ajudava.

Sem muito entusiasmo levantou-se da cama e guiando-se pelo som da respiração do irmão, e também de seu odor natural, um misto de perfume cítrico com loção de barba com tons de alecrim, caminhou até ele e o abraçou recostando o rosto em seu ombro.

— Eu também lhe devo desculpas. — disse baixinho — Eu só queria... poder viver a minha vida sem dar tanto trabalho e preocupação a você e ao pai... Tem que me deixar tentar, irmão. Tem que me deixar ao menos tentar! — beijou suavemente o ombro do outro e se afastou para pegar o celular que tocava no bolso detrás da calça — Shijima está me ligando. Vou falar com ele enquanto como sua gororoba.

— Gororoba, mas você adora! — Asmita riu enquanto depositava um beijo na cabeça do mais novo, depois deixou o quarto para que ele pudesse conversar sossegado com o amigo surdo-mudo. Achava graça daquela amizade inusitada.

Assim que escutou Asmita fechar a porta Shaka puxou a cadeira da escrivaninha e se sentou já acessando o aplicativo para deficientes visuais através do qual ele conseguia falar com Shijima. Este convertia em áudio todo o texto que Shijima digitava, assim podia ouvi-lo. Em contrapartida, tudo que Shaka falava era digitalizado pelo mesmo aplicativo para que Shijima pudesse ler. Era a tecnologia tornando possível uma amizade que enfrentava muitos obstáculos.

— Alô!

" _Você demorou para atender. Está tudo bem_?", dizia a mensagem em áudio.

— Sim está tudo bem. Meu irmão estava aqui. — disse Shaka tateando o prato para alcançar o garfo e meter logo uma boa quantidade de macarrão para dentro da boca, estava faminto.

" _E ai, ele voltou?"_

— Hu-hum... voltou!... Tocamos Beethoven, mas ele, ou ela, dessa vez apenas acompanhou.

" _Como assim, você ainda não descobriu se é um homem ou uma mulher? Deixa de ser lerdo_!"

— E que diferença isso faz? — Shaka riu ao ouvir a mensagem.

" _Ah, por um momento esqueci que você é Bi_."

— Exato, então sabe que para mim realmente não importa se ele é homem ou se ela é mulher. — riu dando um gole no suco enquanto escutava as mensagens que chegavam convertidas em áudio — O que importa é que me sinto bem quando ele, ou ela, está por perto... Quero que vá um dia comigo para me dizer como ela, ou ele, é. Se é bonita, ou bonito... Que cheira bem eu já sei. Nossa e como! — riu de si mesmo novamente, colocando outro tanto de macarrão na boca.

" _Claro! Eu irei sim, até porque tenho que aprovar. Eu sou o seu controle de qualidade!... Mas, já te falei sobre isso e volto a dizer, é melhor não criar muitas expectativas para não se frustrar depois, sabe_."

— Hum... Eu sei... Não se preocupe, não estou criando expectativas, é só que... é tão bom quando ela, ou ele, está sentado do meu lado... o calor do corpo... o som da respiração... o cheiro do shampoo...

" _Ah pronto!... Você está APAIXONADO_!"

De repente Shaka arqueou as sobrancelhas finas e arregalou os olhos.

— Estou nada! Só estou dizendo que a experiência de tocar o piano com um completo desconhecido tem sido interessante, só isso.

" _Hum, sei! Eu tô rindo muito, mas é com respeito_!"

A conversa se estendeu por horas. O riso do jovem pianista podia ser ouvido mesmo através da porta de madeira, e foi um alívio para o irmão zeloso que na cozinha lavava a louça amuado.


	2. A dança das mãos

Há muitos quilômetros do bairro do Bronx, em Manhattan, uma conversa com o mesmo tema se desenrolava.

Sentado de modo desleixado e confortável no grande sofá de couro branco do apartamento que ficava no andar acima do seu, Mu narrava a Afrodite a extraordinária experiência de dividir um piano comunitário com um completo desconhecido na estação de metrô da Times Square.

Afrodite era sueco e dono de uma beleza ímpar. Contava com vinte e dois anos de vida dos quais pelo menos vinte deles havia atuado como modelo, já que a mãe, orgulhosa com toda a razão, o inserira no mundo da moda desde antes mesmo de ele conseguir dizer as primeiras palavras. Era alto, porte atlético, olhos de um azul tão cristalino que lembravam duas gemas de aquamarine e traziam impressos em si toda a bondade de uma alma generosa. Tinha os cabelos longos até pouco abaixo dos ombros num tom de loiro muito claro, perolado e os mantinha sempre soltos ao natural, até meio despenteados, para que lhe pudessem conferir um ar mais selvagem já que tinha a aparência bem andrógena. Viera aos Estados Unidos para cursar Moda em Columbia e se tornara melhor amigo de Mu logo no primeiro semestre por causa do time de Rugby, do qual faziam parte.

Naquele dia haviam passado a tarde juntos e agora relaxavam tomando umas cervejas enquanto conversavam na frente da televisão, que transmitia uma partida de futebol americano.

— Eu já te falei do músico lá do metrô, não falei? — disse empolgado o estudante de cinema que olhava para a tela sem assimilar nada do que via.

— Falou. — Afrodite respondeu com um riso nos lábios carnudos — Aliás, só de ontem para hoje, hum... deixa ver... umas cinco vezes. Ah! E contando com agora, seis vezes!

— E se eu te falar que encontrei com ele de novo hoje?

O sueco esticou as pernas pousando os pés sobre a mesa de centro enquanto dava um gole na cerveja.

— No mesmo lugar? No metrô? — perguntou curioso.

— Sim. Eu estava voltando do estágio e batata! Ele estava lá tocando o piano.

— E ai?

— E ai que eu fui até ele e de novo sentei ao seu lado na banqueta... Mas hoje ele parecia menos tímido, até olhou para mim e sorriu. — disse Mu com ar meio abobalhado e um tanto tímido — Ele toca tão bonito... Com a alma, sabe? Ele fecha os olhos e é como se o piano fizesse parte dele.

Afrodite olhou para o lado e analisou o rosto de Mu por um breve momento, então esticou o braço e segurou em seu queixo o fazendo virar a cabeça para seu lado.

— Pela careca de Jimmy Choo! Você está apaixonado por esse pianista misterioso! — foi categórico.

— O QUE? — Mu arregalou os olhos verdes surpreendido — Deixa de besteira, Afrodite. Eu nem sei quem é o cara.

— Ué, e desde quando a gente precisa saber quem é alguém para se apaixonar? Ao contrário, as vezes é justamente quando a gente conhece a pessoa que o encanto acaba. — riu divertido recolhendo a mão.

— Ah... não... Eu o vi apenas duas vezes e nem sequer trocamos uma palavra. — Mu negava dando um gole na cerveja meio incomodado.

— Nunca ouviu falar em amor à primeira vista? — provocou Afrodite aos risos.

— Eu não acredito nesse papo de amor à primeira vista ou paixões arrebatadoras... Isso existe e funciona apenas na arte, cinema, literatura... É coisa para Romeu e Julieta que mal se conheceram e já estavam se matando por amor. Aqui é a vida real. Eu só... sei lá, achei legal e interessante alguém tocar tão bem um piano velho no meio de uma estação de metrô... Mas...

— Mas? — Afrodite mordeu o lábio inferior para conter uma risada.

— Mas... ok, eu admito. Ele... ele é muito bonito. — levantou o olhar para um ponto qualquer na parede branca e foi desenhando com as lembranças em sua mente o rosto do pianista — E ele tem os olhos azuis mais lindos e incríveis que eu já vi em toda minha vida... Quando ele olhou para mim foi... Não sei explicar, mas foi diferente. Parecia que ele olhava através de mim, que ele via... além... — fez uma breve pausa — O momento que ele olhou para mim foi tão breve, mas arrebatadoramente instigante. Os olhos dele são como as paisagens geladas do Ártico, de um azul extraordinariamente claro e límpido, e assim como as águas dos gélidos mares, imperturbáveis. Em contrapartida, os cabelos dele são como raios da aurora, tão dourados que sentado ali, debaixo daquelas tantas luzes da estação, brilhavam como se tivessem luz própria... como se o próprio Sol tivesse descido do firmamento e sentado naquela banqueta para tocar o piano.

— Nossa senhora da passarela! É mais grave do que eu pensava! Você está fazendo poesia! — disse Afrodite encarando o rosto agora corado do amigo, até que de repente levantou-se do sofá com um pulo e surpreendeu Mu o agarrando pelo braço para faze-lo levantar também, então quando o estudante de cinema se deu conta estavam os dois girando no meio da sala, dançando uma falsa muda embalada pelos risos do sueco — Mu você não está só apaixonado por esse pianista do metrô. Eu sinto lhe dizer, mas você está de quatro por ele! Louco, fissurado! Com os quatro pneus da sua carrocinha arriados. Ah! Eu sabia! Sabia que uma hora isso ia acontecer!

Sem nem ter como rebater, até porque não podia mais negar, Mu riu junto do amigo deixando-se levar, afinal Afrodite o conhecia melhor que ninguém. Tinha sido ele, inclusive, quem o ajudou a entender melhor sua sexualidade e assumir sua orientação sexual. Mu já tinha namorado algumas garotas, mas depois de ficar com o amigo algumas vezes e fazerem sexo muitas, assumira-se gay de vez. Nunca houve envolvimento amoroso entre eles, apenas uma amizade colorida com muito respeito e cumplicidade, já que Afrodite tinha uma paixão louca por outro garoto do time de Rugby e nunca a escondeu de ninguém, tampouco de Mu.

Aquele frio na barriga característico dos apaixonados, a emoção, a ansiedade irrefreável em ver a pessoa desejada, os suspiros e arquejos ao longo do dia, e também da noite, isso tudo Mu só havia sentido uma vez... quando entrou na Grand Central Terminal naquela tarde e desligou os fones de ouvido esperando ouvir o piano.

— É... eu acho que me dei mal. — o estudante de cinema riu nervoso parando de dançar enquanto encarava o rosto animado do sueco — Ele nem fala comigo... ele... ele mal olha para mim. Eu chego lá, toco algumas notas e então ele me sede um pequeno espaço na banqueta. Eu sento e nós tocamos juntos uma ou duas músicas... Depois eu me levanto e aceno para ele, mas ele nunca acena de volta. Quando eu saio ele já está tocando novamente outra canção.

Mu falava enquanto voltava a se sentar no sofá meio desanimado sendo observado por Afrodite que agora tinha uma expressão de pesar no belo rosto.

— Para ele eu sou só um estranho que passa por ali, toca o piano por diversão e vai embora. — concluiu Mu.

— Não senhor! — disse Afrodite indo se sentar ao lado dele — Isso é o que você acha. O que ele pensa só ele pode saber, Mu. Não deve ficar deduzindo por si próprio os sentimentos dos outros. Se quer saber o que ele pensa realmente cabe a você descobrir. Vai perder quantas noites de sono e ganhar quantas linhas de expressão nessa cara linda ai deduzindo o que o pianista acha de você, ou vai resolver logo esse dilema?

— Resolver como?

— Ora como! Indo lá e conversando com ele. Vai, apresente-se para o seu Sol todo iluminado, chame ele para sair... Um cinema, depois um jantar, quem sabe... O máximo que pode acontecer é ele dizer que não é gay e você tomar um toco, e também isso não é o fim do mundo, né. — deu risada, depois voltou a ficar sério — Coisa que acho quase improvável, você tomar um toco, porque é praticamente impossível olhar para essa sua cara linda, para esse corpão todo esbelto, esses olhos, esse sorriso de derreter geleiras e não se apaixonar. E quer saber? Eu tenho certeza que esse seu rostinho lindo não sai da cabeça dele também. Ele deve ser tímido, então você tem que dar o primeiro passo.

Mu riu do amigo e o puxou para si lhe dando um abraço carinhoso.

— Só você mesmo para ser tão sonhador assim. Mas, eu vou pensar no assunto. — disse, então se afastou e apanhou a latinha de cerveja dando um último gole antes de se levantar novamente — Bom, preciso ir para minha casa, amanhã as aulas são puxadas e depois do trabalho quem sabe eu toque mais um pouco com o pianista misterioso?

— Aproveita e chama ele para sair, ou pega logo o telefone dele. — disse Afrodite enquanto acompanhava o amigo até a porta.

— Eu vou... tentar. — Mu sorriu despedindo-se do sueco com um abraço.

Já do lado de fora desceu as escadas até o andar debaixo pensativo. Quando entrou em seu apartamento foi direto ao banheiro, tomou um banho e logo se jogou na cama, estava exausto e a conversa com Afrodite o pusera ansioso. Deu um longo suspiro e virou-se para o lado para tentar pegar no sono, pois só assim, quem sabe, a lembrança do pianista do metrô abandonasse seus pensamentos e então poderia ter algumas horas de paz.

De manhã quando foi desperto pelo som irritante do despertador, espreguiçou-se entre os lençóis e logo a imagem do pianista voltou a preencher seus pensamentos feito uma ideia fixa alucinada. Por isso, saltou da cama decidido a sanar aquele dilema. Iria tentar uma aproximação mais abrangente, ainda que cautelosa, afinal não sabia nada sobre o outro, se tinha algum interesse em si, se já estava em um relacionamento com outra pessoa, nem ao menos sabia se ele era gay. Sua única certeza era que não poderia continuar naquele impasse ou enlouqueceria.

Assim, ao arrumar-se para começar aquele dia tomou um banho mais longo, ajeitou melhor os cabelos, perfumou-se mais do que de costume e escolheu uma roupa que julgava lhe cair bem, calça jeans justa e confortável, camiseta cinza claro de malha gola V com mangas longas puxadas até os cotovelos, um colete preto por cima para deixar o visual mais sério, lenço vinho comprido e bem fino jogado ao redor do pescoço para dar cor e um chapéu panamá escuro que lhe dava um ar descolado. Parecia ridículo, mas sentia como se no final da tarde tivesse um encontro marcado, e nunca desejou que as horas passassem tão rápido quanto naquele dia.

No famigerado bairro do Bronx, um jovem pianista repetia um ritual parecido algumas horas mais tarde.

Shaka tomou um banho demorado, depois já no quarto vestiu-se excepcionalmente com suas roupas mais novas. Algumas inscrições em braile nas gavetas e repartições do guarda-roupa o ajudavam a escolher as peças por cor e modelo, assim corria menos risco de cometer algum equívoco. Assim, escolheu uma camiseta branca de algodão e jeans escuros. Ali mesmo apanhou uma escova de cabelos e escovou as madeixas douradas meticulosamente. Perfumou-se mais do que de costume e com uma disposição nova foi até a cozinha, onde o irmão colocava a mesa para o almoço.

Tomado por uma ansiedade singular, Shaka engolia a comida com tanta pressa que parecia ter hora marcada para estar na Grand Central Station e tocar o piano.

Ao fim da refeição arrastou a cadeira, deu 3 passos até a pia onde depositou o prato vazio junto do copo e caminhou com passos precisos até o cabideiro ao lado da janela da sala.

— Estava deliciosa a comida. Obrigado, irmão. — disse enquanto vestia a jaqueta de brim tom de terra molhada e se sentava na poltrona ao lado para calçar os tênis.

Da cozinha Asmita olhou para ele enquanto recolhia a mesa.

— Já vai? Não é cedo ainda? — perguntou.

Shaka não respondeu. Sabia que o irmão não concordava com suas saídas, porém não podia impedi-lo. Por isso, terminado de calçar os tênis levantou-se, apanhou a bengala de alumínio já a desdobrando e pegou a mochila que estava em cima do sofá a colocando nas costas.

— Prometo que hoje chegarei antes que o Sol se ponha. Até mais tarde. — disse já girando a maçaneta da porta.

— Eu quero só ver! Até. — respondeu o mais velho com aparente desinteresse, mas assim que ouviu o portão ser batido do lado de fora da casa rapidamente deixou tudo que fazia, desligou o laptop que usava para trabalhar em casa justamente para poder ficar de olho em Shaka, e correu até o cabideiro para pegar seu casaco.

Há algum tempo que via o irmão ir quase todos os dias até a Grand Central Station para tocar piano, mas aquela foi a primeira vez que o vira se arrumar tanto e até se perfumar. Desconfiou de imediato que não era apenas o piano que o atraia àquela estação. Tinha certeza absoluta de que todo aquele capricho especial estava relacionado à conversa da noite anterior, por isso decidiu segui-lo.

Sabia que Shaka tinha excelente audição e olfato, então só quando o viu pela janela dobrar a esquina é que deixou a casa. Não precisava ser discreto, afinal o mais novo não podia vê-lo, mas precisava se manter distante o suficiente para não ser percebido pelo cheiro ou algum ruído familiar.

Assim, Asmita seguiu Shaka pelas ruas do Bronx com o coração aos pulos sempre que o via atravessar uma rua sozinho ou desviar de algum obstáculo nas calçadas, não esbarrando neles por um tris. Por vezes quis abandonar seu intento e correr até ele, toma-lo nos braços e leva-lo de volta para casa onde estaria sempre seguro sob seus olhos atentos, mas não podia fazer isso, infelizmente.

Chegaram à estação e já dentro do trem o mais velho se sentou no corredor oposto, quase de frente para o irmão, e olhando diretamente em seu rosto percebeu que ele sorria de maneira discreta enquanto tamborilava os dedos longos em uma das pernas.

Shaka estava ansioso. Dentro do peito seu coração batia acelerado. "Devo estar ficando louco. É só alguém que gosta de tocar piano.", pensou ele unindo as mãos e cruzando os dedos que estavam gelados, então deixou escapar um suspiro acompanhado de um riso cordato. "Tanta gente gosta de música. Mas, o cheiro é tão bom. O calor... Qual será a cor de seus cabelos? Quantos anos deve ter? Não tem cheiro de velho." riu novamente.

Quase de frente para ele Asmita o observava com o coração pesado. Shaka há muito não lhe parecia tão feliz e animado como agora e isso lhe causava certo pânico. Não queria que ele sofresse...

O aviso sonoro de que o trem havia chegado à 42 Street Station despertou os dois de seus pensamentos e eles levantaram dos assentos quase em sincronia.

Tateando o chão com a bengala Shaka saltou do vagão e logo atrás vinha Asmita, atento, até que pouco depois chegaram ao hall do terminal onde ficava o piano. O mais velho viu quando o irmão parou ao lado do instrumento, dobrou a bengala e a guardou na mochila, a qual colocou aos pés do piano, depois caminhou até a banqueta e se sentou.

Quando Shaka começou a tocar Asmita olhou em volta e procurou algum lugar para se sentar que ficasse mais afastado, mas que lhe desse uma visão perfeita do irmão ao piano.

Como fazia de costume Shaka iniciou o repertório com uma canção mais dinâmica, depois passaria para as composições mais lentas, pois conforme a hora do rush se aproximava achava que as pessoas gostariam de ouvir algo que as ajudasse a desacelerar um pouco depois de um dia corrido, embora para ele lhe parecesse impossível desacelerar naquele dia, já que a cada nota que tocava sentia seu peito arder em ansiedade, calor e euforia.

Como não podia enxergar mantinha os ouvidos ainda mais atentos afim de perceber a aproximação de alguém e, vez ou outra, entre um acorde e outro da canção levantava ligeiramente o queixo e puxava o ar profundamente para dentro dos pulmão à procura de algum vestígio do cheiro único de seu parceiro itinerante.

De algumas cadeiras na lateral do pátio Asmita ouvia encantado a canção que o irmão tocava. Já conhecia o dom de Shaka para o piano e muitas vezes o subestimava, porém em todas as vezes que tinha a oportunidade de ouvi-lo não podia evitar de emocionar-se.

Foi perto das quatro e meia da tarde que Asmita viu alguém se aproximar do piano mais do que os outros que paravam ali para ouvir Shaka tocar. Um rapaz jovem, bem vestido, de aparecia um tanto exótica para seu padrão de julgamento, e que parou logo atrás da banqueta onde o irmão estava sentado.

Atento Asmita desencostou as costas da cadeira pondo-se em alerta, uma vez que ao menor sinal de que Shaka corresse algum perigo estaria pronto para ir em seu auxílio, porém tudo que o estranho fez foi ficar ali por algum tempo antes de dar alguns passos para o lado, esticar um dos braços e tocar nas teclas do piano, iniciando um dueto com o pianista.

Mu estava visivelmente nervoso. Suas mãos suavam frio e também tremiam sutilmente. Na cabeça a conversa da noite passada com Afrodite lhe povoava o pensamento. Não podia mais negar que estava apaixonado de fato por alguém que nem sabia o nome, mas que estranhamente lhe parecia ainda mais bonito que nos dias anteriores.

Discretamente enquanto tocava, lançava uns olhares para o pianista ansioso para que ele lhe olhasse de volta, afinal já era a terceira vez seguida que tocava ao lado dele e nem ao menos trocaram uma palavra ou olhar mais profundo, mas como nos dias anteriores ele se mantinha firme, com o rosto voltado para frente, ligeiramente abaixado e os olhos fechados.

Mu não tinha como saber, mas antes mesmo de ele executar a primeira nota no piano Shaka já tinha se dado conta de sua presença e seu corpo todo tremeu em resposta. Desde que sentira o perfume do estudante de cinema a lhe agraciar o olfato apurado, seu peito encheu-se de alegria e seu coração bateu mais forte. Desta vez estava decidido a conversar com ele, lhe perguntar o nome, ouvir sua voz, ter certeza, enfim, se era homem ou mulher, ainda que tivesse um palpite forte, já que o perfume que tanto agradava a seus sentidos era bem masculino, um misto de lavanda com tons amadeirados, mas toda sua coragem caiu por terra quando, tal qual uma maldição nefasta, as palavras de Asmita ribombaram em sua mente.

Incapaz, deficiente, ingênuo...

O rosto de Shaka de repente ficou sério, até um tanto melancólico, e a coragem de antes transfigurou-se em insegurança novamente.

E se Asmita estivesse certo?

Quando a pessoa que vinha tocar o piano consigo soubesse que era cego certamente iria se afastar, como já acontecera tantas vezes, ou então iria tentar tirar algum proveito, machuca-lo, rir...

A angústia provocada por aqueles pensamentos irrefreáveis fizeram suas mãos tremerem a ponto de errar algumas notas, mas com ainda mais medo do outro perceber sua insegurança corrigiu-se rapidamente, baixou a cabeça e tentou se concentrar apenas na canção.

Não queria que ele fosse embora, nem que se afastasse, mas tinha pânico de sua deficiência ser descoberta, então usou a música como ponte mais uma vez lhe cedendo um espaço na banqueta e iniciando uma canção de Ludovico Enaudi, a qual o convidou para acompanha-lo tocando apenas os primeiros acordes.

Tinha vontade de sorrir e chorar ao mesmo tempo, e quando sentiu o calor do corpo do outro próximo ao seu quando este se sentou era como se tivesse tudo e nada.

Tinha a pessoa que mais queria ter perto de si naquele momento e não podia olhar para ela. Não podia lhe dizer que a esperou o dia todo.

Mu por sua vez, desconhecendo o conflito que se dava no interior de Shaka, sorriu abertamente e seguiu com a canção dando início à dança das quatro mãos sobre as teclas.

Enquanto tocava Mu formulava em sua cabeça o que falaria a ele, como o abordaria, mas nada lhe parecia bom o suficiente. Seu estômago revirava com mil borboletas em festa e ele sentia-se um tolo completo, pois diante do pianista parecia até ter desaprendido a falar.

Sem conseguir verbalizar nada, ainda que inseguro Mu engoliu em seco e munido de um fiapo de coragem inclinou-se ligeiramente para o lado fazendo com que seu corpo tocasse sutilmente o do outro. Um toque singelo, apenas ombros e uma parte da coxa, mas que fora o suficiente para que quase se perdesse nos acordes.

Shaka no entanto não tivera a mesma sorte e novamente errou uma ou duas notas. O contato com o corpo do outro lhe causara efeitos arrebatadores.

Lutando para manter-se concentrado na canção sentia um calor fora do normal lhe subir pelas pernas, e mesmo o clima estando frio naquele dia sua testa suava. Suas mãos tremiam de forma quase impossível de controlar, e se fosse capaz seguraria com força nas mãos dele, olharia em seus olhos e lhe diria que seus últimos dias se resumiram a pensar no quanto adorava o cheiro do shampoo e do perfume que usava. Também faria um convite para um café e no fim lhe confessaria estar apaixonado.

Como não podia fazer nenhuma dessas coisas, Shaka respirou fundo e usou o pouco do autocontrole que lhe restava para manter-se firme até o fim da canção, a qual lamentava não ser mais longa, já que sentia que poderia passar a tarde toda ali, dedilhando o piano ao lado de seu sonho, sentindo seu calor e o balsamo divino que era seu perfume.

Quando tocaram o último acorde o pianista sentiu vontade de gritar, mas apenas retirou os dedos das teclas e virou o rosto ligeiramente para o lado, então sentindo que o coração fosse pular para fora de sua boca a qualquer momento abriu os olhos, pedindo a Deus que sua deficiência não fosse notada pelo outro, e sorriu.

Quando seus olhares se cruzaram Mu entreabriu os lábios, arrebatado.

Os olhos de Shaka exerciam um magnetismo anormal sobre si que lhe fazia prender o ar involuntariamente e sentir-se cativo deles, como um naufrago à deriva nos gélidos mares do Ártico. Sorriu de volta timidamente e não suportando aquele olhar tão expressivo sobre si baixou a cabeça um pouco incomodado. Tinha a impressão que ele olhava diretamente para sua alma.

De repente sentiu vontade em dizer isso ao pianista, mas quando voltou a olhar para ele e tomou coragem eis que as pessoas começaram a bater palmas os parabenizando pela belíssima apresentação.

Um pouco mais afastado, nas cadeiras laterais, Asmita que assistia a tudo de maneira atenta, não havia percebido o flerte entre eles e encarara o ato apenas como trivial.

Ficou nítido para Asmita que o jovem que tocara com seu irmão não sabia de sua deficiência, já que logo após serem aplaudidos ele levantou-se da banqueta, sorriu para Shaka e lhe acenou se despedindo, então lhe deu as costas e caminhou entre os transeuntes para a plataforma de embarque.

Um pouco convencido de que aquele rapaz talvez não significasse um perigo iminente a seu irmão, porém não menos desconfiado, Asmita deixou o hall decidido a voltar para casa. Enquanto caminhava até a plataforma de embarque não pode evitar ser tomado por uma tristeza momentânea ao lhe passar pela cabeça que talvez o rapaz só tocasse com seu irmão por não saber de sua deficiência.

Enquanto isso, no hall, de cabeça baixa, olhos abertos e rosto tristonho Shaka sentia um vazio corroer sua alma.

Lamentava em segredo e em silêncio a falta de coragem de ao menos perguntar o nome da pessoa que vinha tocar consigo. Talvez fosse melhor assim. Se com apenas uma presença muda e um perfume marcante ele já estava arrebatado por aquela criatura feita de música e boas sensações, um nome só iria lhe trazer mais sofrimento.

Deu um logo suspiro, fechou os olhos e voltou a tocar o piano.

Na plataforma de embarque Mu esperava o trem enquanto fitava com o olhar perdido a faixa amarela no chão.

Estava inquieto.

O olhar hipnótico e magnifico de Shaka não lhe saia da mente, nem o fato de ele nunca falar consigo e nem lhe acenar de volta quando se despedia.

Música e um olhar que dizia tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo era tudo o que tinha daquele ser tão fascinante.

Envolvido por esses pensamentos puxou o ar com toda força de seus pulmões e soltou um suspiro longo, misto de pesar e ansiedade, e eis que deu meia volta e subiu as escadas correndo de volta ao hall onde ficava o piano.

Parou a poucos metros do instrumento e ficou um tempo apenas observando Shaka tocar.

A canção que ele executava agora tinha um tom triste, melancólico, e esse se refletia em seu belíssimo rosto.

Mesmo receoso Mu avançou. Não podia esperar mais, afinal, o que tinha a perder? O máximo que poderia acontecer seria levar um não.

Sendo assim caminhou até o piano e se sentou novamente no espaço que ainda estava vazio ao lado do pianista, que surpreendido parou de tocar abruptamente pondo-se imóvel.

— Amanhã eu tentarei vir mais cedo e... se não for atrapalha-lo, ou... ofende-lo, será que gostaria de tomar um café depois de tocarmos o piano? — disse Mu entre gaguejos e pausas para encontrar as palavras corretas.

Os dedos de Shaka ainda estavam congelados no ar pouco acima das teclas reproduzindo as notas interrompidas.

Seu coração estava tão acelerado que imediatamente seu rosto ficou corado, e ao sentir as bochechas queimando baixou a cabeça envergonhado. Suas pernas sofreram um tremor incontrolável e tão intenso que mal dava conta de segurar os pedais do instrumento.

Era ele!

O reconheceu pelo perfume suave de lavanda e notas amadeiradas, mas agora o ser feito de aroma e música tinha uma voz, e ela era masculina e jovial, doce e melodiosa como canção ninar.

Seu parceiro itinerante então era um homem de idade tenra. Julgou estar delirando quando comparou momentaneamente sua voz à uma bela e única composição musical. Acreditou estar ainda mais tresloucando quando pensou em responder que sim, que aceitava o convite.

Por um breve momento viveu calado esse conflito íntimo, até que...

— Sim. — disse finalmente o pianista, e sua voz soou trêmula e angustiada. Shaka estava vivendo um misto de euforia e terror, já que julgava que certamente ele lhe fizera o convite por não saber que era cego, e diante dessa constatação tentou se corrigir imediatamente — Não.

Mu ficou confuso.

— Não? — perguntou pesaroso.

— É... Quero dizer... Amanhã é Sexta-Feira e... e talvez eu não venha, mas... — disse Shaka que de olhos abertos mantinha a mirada fixa para frente, congelada, enquanto piscava algumas vezes os longos cílios loiros tentando disfarçar, com medo de virar o rosto para o lado e se denunciar — Mas se eu vier... e se... se você conseguir sair mais cedo... — Shaka gaguejava tanto que agora temia que além de descobrir que era cego o outro também pensasse que fosse gago, e nunca mais iria querer vê-lo na frente. Travava uma árdua batalha interna para dizer não e acabar logo com aquele sofrimento, mas não conseguia. Por isso sorriu nervoso e virou o rosto para Mu, porém olhando para baixo. Com sorte ele pensaria que era apenas timidez — Podemos sim, tomar um café... Eu adoraria!

Mais que depressa Shaka voltou novamente o rosto para a frente e pousou os dedos nas teclas do piano prosseguindo com as notas que estavam congeladas no ar, reiniciando a canção.

Não podia acreditar no que acabara de fazer.

A seu lado Mu sorriu animado.

— Então estamos combinados! — disse olhando para o rosto parcialmente encoberto pelas longas madeixas douradas do pianista — Digo... se você vier amanhã, é claro. — perdeu-se por um tempo observando encantado um salpicado de pequeninas sardas que enfeitavam graciosamente a pontinha do nariz de Shaka, que o tempo todo manteve a cabeça voltada para frente, então depois que o viu esboçar um leve sorriso percebeu que talvez estivesse se alongando demais ali e se levantou da banqueta — Bem... eu... eu já vou... Até amanhã... talvez.

— Até. — foi tudo que Shaka conseguiu responder sem gaguejar novamente ou deixar visível em demasia seu nervosismo.

Mu afastou-se se despedindo novamente com um aceno, que de novo não foi respondido, mas estava tão radiante que havia conseguido convidar o pianista para sair que nem se deu conta e seguiu animado para a plataforma de embarque.

Fora o encontro mais atrapalhado que marcara em sua vida.

Estava tão eufórico que não percebeu que corria enquanto descia as escadas já metendo a mão no bolso da calça para apanhar o celular. Dentro do vagão digitou uma mensagem para o amigo sueco quando encontrou um assento para se sentar.

 _Dite, segui seu conselho. Acho que tenho um encontro amanhã. Rs_

Após enviar a mensagem guardou o aparelho, relaxou as costas e os ombros que ainda trazia tensos, fechou os olhos e suspirou longamente.

Não ouvia as vozes das pessoas, nem o som ambiente que inundava o vagão.

Ouvia o piano.

A cidade parecia toda feita de nuvens.

Shaka deixou a estação poucos minutos depois de Mu sair. Ainda não estava dentro de seu horário costumeiro de voltar para casa, mas simplesmente não conseguia mais se concentrar em tocar o piano. Estava eufórico, tinha um encontro com o rapaz que povoava seus pensamentos desde então e tudo que conseguia sentir era medo.

Um medo puro, íntimo e genuíno.

Temia ser rejeitado por sua deficiência, como já fora outras vezes, e nem podia julga-lo caso também o fizesse, pois como Asmita sempre dizia não era uma pessoa normal, era um deficiente, incapaz, e não podia desejar ter uma vida normal, tampouco se relacionar com pessoas normais, porque isso só o magoaria e lhe traria sofrimento.

Com a cabeça e o coração tumultuados por um turbilhão de sentimentos contraditórios, alegria e tristeza, medo e euforia, Shaka fazia o trajeto de volta para casa tão distraído que cometia erros bobos dos quais há anos já não era mais vítima, como não prestar atenção aos sinais sonoros dos semáforos e atravessar a rua antes do tempo certo levando algumas buzinadas dos condutores, trombando em postes e lixeiras, esbarrando em pessoas que logo se voltavam raivosas contra si, mas que quando viam que era cego o deixavam seguir seu caminho em paz.

Quando finalmente chegou em casa, com um sorriso no rosto e um galo na testa, foi direto para o quarto. No percurso ouviu o chuveiro ligado e deduziu que Asmita estivesse no banho, então aproveitou o pouco momento que tinha de privacidade e fechou a porta. Tirou a mochila das costas e a jogou no chão, depois tateou a escrivaninha até encontrar o controle remoto do aparelho de som e o ligou.

As primeira notas de Devenire, uma de suas canções preferidas de Ludovico Enaudi, conduziram seus passos precisos em meio a escuridão do quarto até a cama onde se jogou de costas de olhos abertos voltados para o teto.

A canção o levou para um mundo fantástico, onde um ser de voz doce e cheiro de lavanda, cujo rosto e as formas ainda lhe eram um segredo, vinha convidá-lo a voar consigo.

Seus olhos azuis de rara beleza passeavam pelo quarto escuro como se estivessem enxergando mil maravilhas.

E quem ousaria dizer que não estavam?

Shaka nunca havia sentido tanta emoção e também tanto medo como naquele momento. Tinha um encontro no dia seguinte e estava tão ansioso e eufórico quanto aterrorizado.

Súbito virou-se para o lado, encolheu as pernas e agarrado ao travesseiro chorou.

Convivia com a cegueira desde os 5 anos de idade e já estava completamente adaptado à sua realidade, mas nunca, até aquele dia, sentiu-se tão miserável e amaldiçoado por ela.


	3. Somewhere in Time

Mu estava radiante!

Já no bairro onde morava, em Manhattan, cantarolava animado uma música qualquer que tocava em seus fones de ouvido enquanto caminhava pelos poucos quarteirões que faltavam para chegar ao prédio onde ficava seu apartamento.

Subia distraído o primeiro lance de escadas até o primeiro andar, o seu, quando acessou o hall e nada surpreso avistou Afrodite sentado à porta de sua casa. Mu sorriu para ele assim que o viu ali.

— Até que enfim! — disse o sueco se levantando. Trazia nas mãos um fardo de cervejas belgas das que Mu gostava e logo foi oferecendo a ele uma latinha — Já ia ligar para você quando de repente recebi sua mensagem chinfrim de uma linhazinha apenas. Que isso? Quer me matar de curiosidade? Anda, me conta! Ai pelas passamanarias do manto da Virgem! Você chamou o pianista para sair?

Mu ria da ansiedade do amigo, enquanto abria a latinha de cerveja e dava um gole generoso.

— Chamei. — disse abrindo a porta para entrarem — Eu segui seu conselho, tomei coragem e o convidei. Ok, antes dei uma vacilada, fiquei inseguro nem sei por quê motivo... mas enfim eu o convidei para um café, amanhã.

Afrodite, que vinha logo atrás, sorria tão animado que parecia ele a ter um encontro marcado e não o estudante de cinema.

— E ele disse sim? — falou o sueco seguindo o outro até a sala.

— Não. Ele disse não. — Mu respondeu enquanto colocava a latinha de cerveja sobre a mesa de centro, depois voltou-se para Afrodite e num gesto eufórico tomou o amigo pela cintura, o levantou do chão e girou com ele na sala aos risos — Mas depois disse talvez! — colocou o sueco de volta no chão e ainda abraçado a ele o olhou nos olhos — Dite, eu acho que tenho um quase encontro amanhã.

Afrodite franziu a testa atarantado.

— Bom, um não quase sim, ou um sim quase não, é melhor que um não definitivo. — disse o estudante de moda que depois de um breve momento abriu um largo sorriso — Eu sabia! Sabia que ele não ia resistir a esse par de olhos verdes e a essa cara fofa! E um quase encontro é melhor que encontro nenhum. Não é mesmo?

— Ah, acho que o diferente faz parte... Sabe, ele é muito misterioso.

— Hum, misterioso como, heim? Me conta? — sentou-se na mesa dando um gole na cerveja e colocando o fardo de latinhas no chão — Ele te olhou com desejo?... Já sei! Ele é desses que deixa a gente nu só com o olhar! Aaaah, aposto que já pensou em fazer miséria com você em cima daquele piano!

— Deixa de bobagem, Dite. Não é nada disso, eu... não sei explicar. — disse dando de ombros — Ele é meio tímido, parece ter vergonha de olhar para mim, mas quando ele olha, seus olhos me encaram de um jeito estranho, sabe? Mas então logo ele desvia... Há alguma coisa diferente no olhar dele. — sentou-se no sofá pensativo — Ele disse que talvez não possa ir amanhã por ser Sexta-feira. Há alguma coisa relacionada ao dia, talvez um compromisso, não sei, ele não disse, mas falou que se for ele aceita tomar um café comigo... Eu estou até com uma coisa ruim na barriga. — riu de si mesmo — Prometi a ele que iria mais cedo amanhã, então acho que nem vou almoçar para ver se consigo sair da produtora antes das quatro.

— Coisa ruim na barriga? É lombriga! — disse Afrodite bem sério, então riu do amigo e sentou-se ao lado dele passando o braço por trás de seus ombros e descansando a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço — Minha mãe diz que quando queremos muito uma coisa essas bichas danadas aparecem na nossa barriga. E sabe a parte boa? A cura para elas é ter justamente essa coisa que a gente tanto quer! Então já sabe, né? A sua cura se chama... Ei... — ergueu a cabeça e virou o rosto para o amigo — Como é o nome do pianista misterioso?

Mu arregalou os olhos e deu um suspiro frustrado.

— Ah! Mas que merda! — baixou a cabeça desanimado encostando a testa no peito de Afrodite.

— Ah, não! Não me diga que você nem perguntou o nome dele.

— Eu sou muito trouxa. — resmungou o estudante de cinema — Fiquei tão nervoso que esqueci de perguntar.

— Mu, mas que amadorismo!

O outro então voltou a erguer o rosto e encarou os olhos aquamarines que o miravam inconformados.

— Eu sai praticamente correndo... Me mata por favor.

Afrodite caiu na risada.

— Essa paixonite é séria mesmo, para te deixar avoado assim. Mas olha... — segurou nos ombros do amigo e o fez encostar as costas nas almofadas atrás dele — Não se martirize assim. Amanhã você pergunta. Aproveita e convida ele para vir para cá no sábado, para a festa no apê do Camus.

— Será que ele aceitaria?

— Não tem como saber se não fizer o convite. Já pensou que perfeito! Nós quatro no final da festa, bêbados, rolando nus pelo carpete...

Mu arregalou os olhos e sorriu divertido.

— Nós quatro quem, doido?

— Ora, você e seu pianista, eu e o Camus, porque amanhã aquele francês gostoso não me escapa! — disse Afrodite fazendo um gesto efusivo com a mão, como se agarrasse algo no ar — Você vai ver!

— Hum, sei. Você disse isso da outra vez, e no mês passado de novo, e no semestre passado também. — Mu sorriu apanhando a lata de cerveja para dar um gole, depois assumiu um semblante preocupado — O único problema de convidá-lo para a festa amanhã você sabe bem qual é. Kanon... Da outra vez que eu trouxe um cara para nossas reuniões acabou naquela baixaria, lembra?

— Kanon não será problema, ele não vai estar lá.

— Como sabe?

— Ele vai passar o final de semana fora, Milo quem me disse. Mas Kanon ainda anda te perseguindo? — Afrodite perguntou preocupado.

— Humpf... aquele lá não sabe levar um fora. Ele não aceita que não quero mais nada com ele.

— Cretino. — o sueco meneou a cabeça negativamente, então para quebrar o clima pesado daquela conversa deu um beijo estalado no rosto de Mu e se levantou do sofá voltando a sorrir — Amanhã então vista sua melhor roupa, coloque uma cueca maneira bem perfumada e coragem, meu amigo! Vai dar tudo certo com seu pianista.

Mu sorriu e se levantou também, um pouco mais animado.

— Vai! E vai dar tudo certo com seu francês também. Uma hora tem que dar! Boa sorte, porque com aquele lá você vai precisar.

Riram de si mesmos e foram até a cozinha apanhar uns petiscos para acompanhar as cervejas, depois jogaram conversa fora o restante da tarde e boa parte da noite, cujos temas discutidos não variavam muito de pianistas misteriosos, franceses escorregadios e ex-namorados chatos. Quando perceberam já era quase madrugada.

Na manhã seguinte Mu acordou bem cedo depois de poucas e inquietas horas de sono devido à ansiedade do encontro de logo mais. Caprichou ainda mais no banho e no visual.

Tinha um plano em mente. Sairia da faculdade e seguiria direto para a produtora de TV sem fazer o horário de almoço, já que assim poderia adiantar em meia hora sua saída, um tempo a mais que teria para trocar a camisa, escovar os dentes, pentear os cabelos e dar uma aprimorada no visual, já que queria causar uma boa impressão.

Enquanto Mu era pura ansiedade e euforia, há quilômetros de Manhattan, no bairro do Bronx, Shaka estava à beira de um ataque de pânico.

O pianista considerava seriamente não ir ao encontro. Não que tivesse perdido o interesse ou mudado de ideia, uma vez que tudo o que mais desejava era poder passar um tempo, além daqueles parcos minutos dividindo o piano da estação, junto do dono da voz que lhe encantara, mas porque sua deficiência o anulava. No fim, Asmita sempre estivera certo. Não havia motivo real para uma pessoa normal, em seu julgamento, se interessar por um cego. Prova maior dessa realidade era que seu único amigo era também deficiente, surdo-mudo, e não tinha porque duvidar ou julgar Asmita, já que sabia que o irmão sempre quisera seu bem.

Mesmo que não pudessem enxergar, o medo estava instalado nos belos olhos azuis de Shaka, que cravados no teto do quarto escuro, hirtos, pareciam vislumbrar um mundo de possibilidades inalcançáveis, e tal constatação mergulhava sua alma jovem e ansiosa num mar de melancolia.

Fechado no quarto desde a noite passada, não havia saído nem para o jantar. Salvo quando o pai, após fazer a refeição, foi assistir ao futebol na televisão como fazia todas as quintas-feiras, então deixou o quarto enrolado no edredom e sentou-se no sofá ao lado do pai pousando a cabeça em seu colo tal qual fazia quando era criança e sentia medo ou necessidade de carinho e proteção. Nilo estranhou, mas não negou-lhe o afeto, e enquanto lhe narrava a partida de modo divertido e eloquente afagava os cabelos dourados com todo amor do mundo. Ao final da partida deu uma desculpa qualquer para Asmita que veio lhe trazer um lanche, disse que estava com dor de estômago, e voltou para o quarto. Ficou na cama enrolado no edredom até ouvir os primeiros cantos dos pássaros saudando a aurora.

Naquela noite, se tinha dormido uma ou duas horas fora muito. A todo momento o perfume do rapaz da estação lhe vinha forte à lembrança, então a voz doce e melodiosa regressava à sua mente fazendo o famigerado convite para um café. Nessas horas Shaka suspirava, mas ao mesmo tempo seu peito gelava de medo.

Mesmo sem saber como era o rosto daquele que tocava o piano consigo o imagina belíssimo.

De forma irônica e um tanto eufêmica essa era uma das vantagens de não se enxergar o mundo com os olhos, se pudesse chamar de vantagem ser cego. Ele podia dar formas, cores e as feições que quisesse às coisas e pessoas, e claro, sempre lhes conferia características que lhe eram aprazíveis. Sendo assim, desde o dia anterior quando deixara o terminal, já idealizava como seria o encontro com o pianista itinerante. Sairiam da Grand Central Station, iriam a um café bem agradável onde conversariam por horas, sobre música, artes e outros assuntos de seu interesse, então conheceria enfim o gosto pessoal dele e descobriria que tinham muitas outras afinidades além do piano. Lá pelas tantas tocaria seu rosto, beijaria sua boca, sentiria a textura dos cabelos sempre tão perfumados e finalmente descobriria que ele é tão belo quando em sua imaginação. No entanto, tudo se desmanchava em segundos, as imagens viravam névoa e se dissipavam quando abria os olhos, e tudo continuava escuro, e como se tivesse tentáculos essa escuridão o agarrava e o lançava de volta à realidade. A sua realidade. A mesma que lhe dizia que não podia levar uma vida normal, uma vez que sempre seria um peso morto, um estorvo a quem fosse condenado ao fardo de tê-lo por perto. Asmita lhe dizia, e o pai também: você é deficiente e não pode querer levar uma vida normal. Precisa de nós, precisa ter cuidado. Precisa de alguém que cuide de você.

Coberto até a cabeça pelo cobertor e até a alma pelo manto de trevas que sua deficiência lhe impunha, súbito sentiu o cheiro do café vindo da cozinha. O pai já tinha se levantado e passava o café para depois seguir ao trabalho. Saia sempre muito cedo, já que pegava diversas conduções para chegar à fábrica de artigos esportivos. Então Shaka se levantou com muito custo e ainda enrolado no cobertor foi até a cozinha atrás do café e de algum alento vindo do pai.

Tateou o contorno da mesa de madeira até encontrar a cadeira, que sempre estava lá, no mesmo lugar, e sentou-se mantendo a cabeça baixa. Logo Nilo veio lhe trazer uma caneca com o café fumegante.

— Já de pé, filho? — disse o pai, que com todo carinho aproximou-se e beijou a fronte do filho mais novo — O que foi? Caiu da cama? — brincou.

— Bom dia, pai. — Shaka esboçou um sorriso enquanto levava a mão até a testa para coçar levemente o local em que Nilo o havia beijado, já que o pai tinha um bigode vultoso que sempre lhe causava cócegas. Ambos achavam graça — Eu... não tive uma noite muito boa. Só isso. — disse dando uma bebericada no café.

— Cuidado, está quente. — alertou Nilo ao ver o filho fazer uma careta — E por que não teve uma noite muito boa? Algum problema?

Shaka pensou em dizer que sim, aliás, que não havia apenas algum problema, mas vários problemas, e o maior deles era sua deficiência que não tinha solução e nem o pai nem ninguém poderia ajuda-lo quanto a isso, portanto não valeria a pena discuti-lo, assim como não valeria a pena discutir o fato de que estava tendo uma crise de nervos porque tinha um encontro com um rapaz naquela tarde, afinal ele estava mais que convencido a não ir.

— Não há problema nenhum, pai. Não se preocupe. — disse após uma breve pausa — Apenas... insônia.

Nilo analisou o rosto do filho por um momento, e sempre que o fazia, por mais que já estivesse habituado aos tantos anos imerso naquela realidade triste do filho, seu coração pesara deveras. Shaka tinha os olhos abertos fixos no nada. E seus olhos pareciam tão saudáveis que era revoltante ter que aceitar que não enxergavam, que estavam mortos por dentro. As íris apresentavam-se translucidas, de um azul único, extraordinário, nítidas e luminosas como também eram as pupilas negras, hirtas e firmes como duas torres de bases extremamente sólidas. Sentia-se impotente e terrivelmente pequeno quando olhava para aqueles olhos.

— A insônia nunca vem sozinha... Ela tem vários amigos que estão sempre junto dela. — disse por fim desviando os olhos para a xícara de café que tinha sobre a mesa. Era difícil sustentar a mirada nos olhos de Shaka — Qual dos amigos dela não te deixaram dormir? Medo? Insegurança? Falta de dinheiro? Preocupação?... É por causa do fim das aulas de piano?

Shaka tateou a mesa em busca do pote de amendoins que sempre ficava ali, mas Nilo nem esperou que ele o encontra-se e já o empurrou até os dedos do filho.

— Obrigado. — disse o pianista sem nenhum entusiasmo — Mas, dessa vez ela veio sozinha mesmo. Talvez a minha insônia seja diferente... Vai ver ela é como eu. Não tem muitos amigos. — sorriu sem graça, deixando Nilo também com certo desconforto. Não lhe agradava saber que o filho sentia-se sozinho, mas para si era absolutamente compreensível que o sentisse.

— Bom. Se ela voltar essa noite, e nas outras, quero que me fale que darei um jeito de espantar essa danada! — o pai brincou, mas com o peito apertado, depois levantou-se da cadeira a recolocando no lugar e afagou os cabelos bagunçados do pianista — Eu preciso ir ou perderei o horário do ônibus, mas quando voltar conversaremos mais sobre sua insônia. Tenho certeza que um amigo ou outro ela tem sim.

Shaka sorriu.

— Está certo. Tenha um bom dia, pai. — disse levando alguns amendoins a boca.

— Você também, filho. E se for tocar o piano na estação tenha cuidado... aliás, sabe a minha opinião sobre isso, né? Não gosto nada de você andando por ai sozinho. Ainda vai acabar se machucando feio ou até acontecendo coisa pior... Enfim... Até mais tarde.

Aquelas palavras fizeram aumentar a ansiedade e apreensão no coração do pianista. Sabia que o pai e o irmão não aprovavam suas saídas, mas estava cansado de discutir, e seu dilema atual era outro. Ele queria ir sim, não apenas tocar o piano, mas queria ir ao encontro.

Quando ouviu a porta da sala se fechar e o pai deixar a casa, Shaka se levantou, foi até a pia e lavou a caneca de café. Depois disso voltou para o quarto e enfiou-se novamente na cama.

A medida em que as horas se passavam mais sua apreensão aumentava.

Na metade da manhã Asmita veio lhe perguntar também se tinha algo errado consigo, ou se estava doente, então Shaka usou da mesma desculpa. Insônia. Apenas queria ficar sozinho para tentar dormir. O mais velho não insistiu em questioná-lo, até porque para Asmita era melhor mesmo que Shaka ficasse em casa do que perambulando por uma cidade tão perigosa quanto Nova York. Sendo assim, deixou o pianista no quarto e foi tratar de seus afazeres. Naquele dia tinha muitas mercadorias para despachar nos correios. Trabalhava com vendas online e duas vezes por semana precisava despachar as encomendas, por isso aprontou o almoço, deixou tudo organizado em cima do fogão para o mais novo comer quando tivesse fome e foi para os correios.

Quando o aviso sonoro do relógio na cabeceira da cama de Shaka marcou três e meia da tarde ele se levantou da cama e ainda e cueca e sem banho caminhou vacilante até a cozinha. Conforme as horas se passavam mais sua angustia aumentava, a ponto de lhe causar desconforto e dor de estômago. Pensou que se tentasse comer um pouco se sentira melhor, então foi até o fogão e fez um prato com um pouco de ervilhas, arroz integral e batatas ao molho, mas quando se dirigia à mesa esbarrou na lixeira no canto da pia e deixou o prato cair.

Tal acidente jamais teria acontecido se não estivesse tão nervoso e distraído.

Na cabeça do pianista àquela hora o rapaz da estação já deveria estar se preparando para encontra-lo e ele nem ao menos havia conseguido tomar banho. Estava em completo terror. Paralisado.

Ficou alguns minutos ali, parado no centro da cozinha. Os olhos esgazeados como se em transe estivessem vendo uma sucessão de acontecimentos fantásticos se darem diante de si, as mãos trêmulas e frias, a respiração acelerada. Tinha ouvido o som da louça se espatifar no chão e teria que ter cuidado para se mover ou pisaria nos cacos. Usou a memória para encontrar a vassoura e a pá, recolheu os cacos e a comida espalhada, mas no processo cortou o dedo indicador. Deixou o corte debaixo d´água da torneira da pia ali mesmo por um tempo até não sentir mais gosto de sangue quando o levava à boca, então enrolou o dedo com um guardanapo e voltou para o quarto.

Sua incursão na cozinha fora um completo desastre.

Deitado novamente na cama sentia seu coração bater tão frenético a pondo de lhe causar falta de ar. Seus pensamentos lhe castigavam sem piedade e o medo só aumentava. Amaldiçoou a si mesmo por ter se apaixonado tão facilmente, por ter alimentado uma possibilidade que certamente jamais aconteceria, e principalmente por ser tão carente.

Não suportaria ser rejeitado, por isso o mais sensato talvez fosse mesmo ficar em casa e se contentar apenas em sonhar com ele, com o dono da voz doce que mais parecia o canto de uma criatura mágica.

Exatamente às quatro horas da tarde Mu chegava ao Grand Central Terminal.

Antes de passar pela entrada que dava acesso à estação parou, respirou fundo e checou se estava tudo certo consigo, já que queria causar uma boa primeira impressão, embora julgasse que já havia sido bem sucedido nessa questão, ou o pianista não teria aceitado seu convite. Com o auxílio da câmera frontal do celular ajeitou a gola da camisa, arrumou alguns fios de cabelos mais revoltos que teimavam em escapar do rabo de cavalo, conferiu se os dentes estavam limpos, e o mais importante, colocou uma bala de menta na boca para lhe conferir um hálito agradável.

Tudo certo guardou o celular no bolso da calça e com o coração aos pulos de ansiedade como poucas vezes havia sentido caminhou apressado até o grande pátio central onde ficava o piano.

No caminho deu por falta da música, e esse simples detalhe lhe fez experimentar uma sensação nova e estranha de apreensão. De uma maneira um tanto insólita, a contar pelos poucos dias em que passara a frequentar o terminal, já tinha se acostumado a percorrer aquele caminho ouvindo o som do piano, e de repente a mudez do instrumento lhe causou extremo desconforto.

Apressou os passos ouvindo apenas a balburdia de vozes e sinais sonoros habituais, a voz da metrópole em sua pura essência, então quando finalmente chegou ao espaço eis que o piano estava lá, sozinho.

Rapidamente correu os olhos ao redor à procura do pianista, mas ele não estava lá. Algumas crianças corriam serelepes em torno do piano e vez ou outra apertavam algumas teclas. Os transeuntes iam e vinham apressados, e mais ao centro o grande relógio da estação lhe dizia para ter calma. Haviam se passado apenas cinco minutos do horário combinado.

Ainda que ansioso e surpreendentemente mais nervoso do que imaginava, Mu respirou fundo novamente e soltou um suspiro longo. Não iria tomar conclusões precipitadas, afinal o pianista lhe avisara que talvez não pudesse vir. Sendo assim, muniu-se de coragem, caminhou até o piano lentamente e puxou a banqueta para se sentar. Ficaria ali, à espera, tentando não ter uma crise de ansiedade, mas passados vinte minutos, além de entediado começara a ficar demasiadamente nervoso.

Enquanto tamborilava os dedos levemente sobre as teclas do piano, porém sem toca-las, corria os olhos pelos tantos rostos que passavam por ali e por tudo o mais que sua visão alcançasse. As pernas agitadas chacoalhavam frenéticas e as palmas das mãos suavam ligeiramente.

Quando faltava pouco mais de dez minutos para as cinco da tarde, aflito, e deixando-se vencer pelo desânimo, Mu pegou o celular no bolso da calça e enviou uma mensagem a Afrodite. Talvez falar com o amigo lhe ajudasse a aliviar a tensão.

" _Acho que ele não vem... Já_ _são_ _quase cinco_."

A resposta de Afrodite não levou mais que dois minutos para aparecer na tela de seu celular.

" _Mu_ _, por favor. Estamos em Manhattan! Aqui todo mundo se atrasa, querido_."

" _Eu não me atrasei_." O estudante de cinema respondeu de pronto e logo veio a mensagem do amigo sueco em resposta.

" _Já viu como está o transito hoje? Vai ver ele resolveu ir de carro e está parado em alguma dessas malditas vias congestionadas. E você disse que sempre se encontram_ _às_ _quatro e meia, logo ele só está atrasado meia hora. Sossega_."

" _Ok_.", foi a resposta de Mu.

Afrodite sempre conseguia deixar situações difíceis mais leves, e falar com ele lhe deu novo ânimo. O amigo sueco estava certo. Geralmente ele sempre estava, mesmo que sua lógica algumas vezes fosse deveras confusa e um tanto excêntrica.

Mu decidiu acatar o conselho do sueco e devolveu o celular ao bolso. Tentaria manter a calma e esperaria mais um pouco.

Vez ou outra iniciava uma canção no piano, porém tocava apenas pequenos trechos de composições que aprendeu nas aulas que tivera quando criança, mas de repente tocar sozinho ali, na estação, lhe pareceu absolutamente enfadonho. Não era um músico talentoso, não como o pianista, na realidade nem músico era, apenas sabia como tocar piano, e sentado ali, só ele e o instrumento, era como se este tivesse perdido o encanto... Era o pianista que lhe dava vida!

Quando o grande relógio do terminal marcou cinco e meia Mu havia perdido as esperanças.

Antes de se levantar para ir embora, chateado pegou o celular e mandou outra mensagem a Afrodite.

" _É, ele não veio. Bom, sabíamos que havia essa possibilidade... Mas, eu não estou bravo ou decepcionado, sabe? Apenas... eu não sei dizer_."

A resposta novamente veio em segundos, uma vez que Afrodite, que estava no meio de uma sessão de fotos para um trabalho da faculdade, não abria mão de ter o celular sempre por perto, preocupado com o amigo.

" _Mu_ _, imprevistos acontecem a toda hora. Vai ver ele passou em uma floricultura para comprar um buque de rosas vermelhas da cor da paixão e o cartão de crédito dele não passou. Aí foi em outra... E outra... Então foi procurar um caixa eletrônico para pagar com dinheiro. Espera mais um pouco_."

" _Ele não vem,_ _Dite_ _. E eu estou começando a me sentir um idiota aqui parado_ _à_ _horas sentado nesse piano... Já estão olhando estranho para minha cara porque é lógico que nela está escrito que eu tomei um toco."_

" _Deixa de ser besta. Estão olhando para sua cara porque você é um tesão. Aliás, aposto que nesse período que ficou_ _aí_ _uns vinte já te pediram seu Whattzap, confessa_."

" _Vinte não, mas três pediram sim. rs_ "

" _Eu sabia! rs... Faz o seguinte, estou terminando uma sessão de fotos e já volto para casa. Espera mais um pouco e se realmente ele não aparecer vá para minha casa, nós enchemos a cara e assistimos a um filme trash bem ruim, o que acha? E você marca outro dia com ele_."

" _Ok,_ _Dite_ _. Valeu. Te vejo daqui a pouco então_."

Findada a conversa Mu desligou o aparelho e ficou um tempo olhando para a tela escura de cabeça baixa. As pessoas que por ele passavam notavam que havia algo errado, mas a pressa as fazia seguir andando e junto levavam apenas a curiosidade.

Mesmo o pianista lhe tendo avisado que talvez não pudesse vir Mu não conseguia deixar de sentir-se frustrado e rejeitado, afinal seu coração apaixonado doía dentro do peito como nunca sentira doer antes, pelo menos não pela razão banal de um encontro fracassado.

Suspirou e guardou o celular lamentando por nem ao menos saber o nome do pianista, então lhe perturbou o juízo imaginar que talvez tivesse se apaixonado por uma ilusão, já que ele era um completo estranho e toda a comunicação que tiveram até ali se dera por intermédio daquele piano.

O piano...

O único elo em comum que partilhavam.

Mu olhou para as teclas, desolado.

Em seu íntimo perguntava-se o quão ingênuo ainda era frente às surpresas da vida, já que talvez tivesse se apaixonado por uma ideia tão somente, mas a verdade que o tocava era que, sendo o pianista uma ilusão ou apenas fruto de uma idealização, é que nunca antes torcera tanto para algo dar certo.

Deixando dissipar em sua mente cada plano que havia feito para aquela tarde com o pianista, Mu fechou os olhos se pegando no que tinha de real, e recordando os momentos breves que vivera ali com o rapaz dono dos olhos mais lindos que já havia visto, pousou os dedos sobre as teclas do piano e deixou que o instrumento falasse por si. Quando se deu conta estava tocando uma canção tão bela quanto melancólica, Somewhere In Time, uma composição de John Barry para o filme homônimo, um de seus favoritos, e que parecia lhe soar como a trilha sonora perfeita para aquele fim de tarde frustrado.

Embora tivesse total consciência de que levar um toco não era o fim do mundo, Mu tinha desprendido tanta energia e criado tantas expectativas naquele encontro que sentia seu corpo pesado, esgotado. Suas mãos dedilhavam as teclas com pesar e faziam a canção tomar um tom cada vez mais lento, e mais lento... como se as forças do músico se esvaíssem à medida que tocava.

Quando tocou a última nota, ainda de olhos fechados Mu escorregou as mãos para baixo como se seus braços de repente tivessem ganhado toneladas de peso extra, então eis que ouvira novas notas reproduzirem a mesma canção.

Alguém de pé a seu lado tocava o piano.


	4. Tortas e chantilly

O estudante de cinema imediatamente abriu os olhos e olhou para as teclas, reconhecendo a mão de dedos longilíneos que com graça e habilidade tocava o instrumento exatamente como ele fazia quando era ele quem estava ali, de pé no canto do piano. Então seu coração voltou a bater forte, e na mesma hora o peso em seu corpo desaparecera por completo.

Sentindo a garganta pulsar e o peito arder em euforia, Mu levantou o olhar e eis que lá estava ele, o pianista, sorrindo enquanto dedilhava as teclas.

Estranhou o fato de ele estar usando óculos escuros dentro da estação, mas pouco importava esse detalhe. Ele estava lá! Sob as luzes douradas da estação. E como o Sol que surge após as nuvens da tempestade se dissiparem ele chegava para acalentar seu coração desassossegado.

— Me perdoe pelo atraso. Eu tive um imprevisto. — disse Shaka, que fazia um esforço tremendo para não gaguejar ou deixar explícito em demasia seu nervosismo — Espero que não o atrapalhe, mas se preferir podemos marcar outro dia. — congelou os dedos nas teclas parando de tocar — Essa música é linda, mas é de um filme muito triste. Não combina com alguém que cheira à lavanda e tem uma voz tão doce... A imagem que tenho dos campos de lavanda em minha lembrança combina mais com algo do tipo...

Após uma breve pausa o pianista voltou a tocar, e sua escolha arrancou um sorrido de admiração do estudante de cinema.

— Primavera... Vivaldi. — disse Mu, que como se tivesse cativo de algum tipo de encantamento não conseguia tirar os olhos do rosto do outro.

Ao ouvir a voz do rapaz sentado na banqueta o pianista sorriu e encerrou a canção recolhendo a mão para guardá-la no bolso da jaqueta de couro preto. Agora tinha ambas as mãos nos bolsos.

— O meu nome é Shaka.

Falou em tom baixo, porém firme, mantendo o rosto voltado para a direção de onde viera a voz de Mu. Sentia a garganta tão seca que imaginou não ser capaz de dizer mais nada além do nome, mesmo porque já se considerava vitorioso por ter conseguido chegar até ali depois de quase surtar em casa. Trouxera consigo a insegurança e o medo irracional que o acompanharam do portão de casa até a Estação do Bronx e depois até ali, e lutava agora para manter a ambos controlados. O tempo todo pensava se estava o mínimo apresentável, já que arrumara-se sozinho e correndo contra o tempo, uma vez que se deixasse passar o rompante de coragem que inundara seu ser quando o dispositivo sonoro do relógio o avisou que eram quatro da tarde talvez ele desistisse de fato de ir ao encontro. Não que já não estivesse mais que habituado a se vestir sem o auxílio do pai ou do irmão mais velho, porém eles eram seus olhos, e caso cometesse algum deslize considerável, como vestir a camisa do avesso ou trocar os pares das meias, sempre o avisavam. Dessa forma, para não correr o risco de estar com as roupas muito amarrotadas, a camisa abotoada errado ou os cabelos despenteados, escolheu as peças mais simples que encontrou. Camiseta branca, jeans e tênis. Prendeu os cabelos com um coque e pensando em evitar ter escolhido uma camiseta manchada aproveitou que o clima estava ligeiramente frio e meteu um cachecol laranja de lã em torno do pescoço deixando as pontas caídas na frente do peito. Ao sair vestiu a jaqueta e cobriu os olhos com os óculos escuros. Era desesperador não saber que aparência tinha, por mais que o pai e o irmão lhe dissessem que era muito bonito, e a simples ideia de ser rejeitado pelo rapaz da voz doce e perfume suave de lavanda lhe deixava em agonia.

Estava aterrorizado, era bem verdade, mas pensar que se não fosse ao encontro talvez nunca mais tivesse outra oportunidade como aquela, ou a chance de ao menos saber o nome dele para ter com o que sonhar depois, lhe aterrorizava ainda mais.

Mu por sua vez, ainda olhava para o pianista como que hipnotizado, até que tentando conter a euforia para não parecer um bobo apaixonado e por fim assustá-lo, respirou fundo e sorriu com ainda mais veemência.

— Está perdoado pelo atraso, Shaka. — disse o estudante de cinema, que por segundos se pegou pensando que poderia estar vivendo uma história de cinema, já que alguém tão bonito e diferente como ele só poderia mesmo ter um nome pouco comum, ou nada comum, como aquele — O que importa é que veio. — continuou, sem mais pausas para divagações — O meu nome é Mu.

Entusiasmado e com um sorriso vibrante no rosto, Mu levantou-se da banqueta e um pouco sem jeito estendeu a mão a Shaka visando um cumprimento, que não aconteceu, pois o pianista ao perceber que o outro se levantara, dado o ruído da banqueta a arrastar no chão encerado e também o farfalhar das roupas do estudante, se pôs aflito retirando ambas as mãos do bolso na mesma hora. No entanto, não sabia o que fazer com elas. Ficou parado sentindo seu corpo todo tremer de apreensão.

Certamente Mu percebeu o embaraço do pianista, mas um detalhe o fez desviar a atenção daquele gesto confuso e ignorar completamente a falta do cumprimento.

— Sua mão! — disse o estudante de cinema ao ver que uma das mãos de Shaka estava enrolada em um lenço branco e este sujo de sangue. Num impulso esticou o braço e tocou na mão dele, preocupado, mas apesar da gentileza com que executara o gesto o pianista, assustado com o toque repentino, recuou um passo ainda mais alarmado. Mu então ergueu o olhar e voltou a encarar seu rosto, agora curioso e confuso — Tem sangue na sua mão.

— Eu... sei... eu... me cortei pouco antes de sair de casa. — disse Shaka enfim.

— Deixe-me ver. — Mu respondeu, agora deveras intrigado com o comportamento estranho do outro — Talvez precise de um curativo... Há uma farmácia aqui perto. Antes de irmos ao café podemos passar lá e dar um jeito nisso, digo... o café... Ainda vamos ao café, certo?

— Claro... Vamos sim... ao café. — Shaka disse inseguro, mas não havia mais como fugir de sua realidade, apenas estava prolongando o inevitável e criando uma situação pior ainda. Sendo assim levou a mão livre do lenço ao bolso interno da jaqueta e de lá retirou a bengala retrátil. Seu coração batia tão forte dentro do peito que jurava que Mu podia ouvi-lo — Mas, não se preocupe comigo. Estou bem, e eu estou acostumado... Pequenos acidentes são comuns quando se vive no escuro total. — sorriu sem graça e com as mãos trêmulas desdobrou a bengala lançando a ponta para o chão — Não precisamos perder tempo na farmácia. Podemos ir direto ao café... Quero dizer... Se ainda quiser ir, Mu.

Mu emudeceu de repente.

Estava surpreso demais para dizer qualquer coisa.

Acabara de desvendar o mistério do olhar profundo e enigmático do pianista.

Shaka era cego!

Por isso ele tocava de olhos fechados.

E por isso não olhava para si, mesmo estando sentado ao lado, na banqueta.

Por isso também ele nunca lhe acenava de volta quando se despedia.

Agora, de frente para o pianista, com os olhos cravados naquela bengala de alumínio que ele segurava com mãos visivelmente aflitas, Mu sentiu-se um tolo completo.

Como não havia notado algo tão obvio?

Diante do silêncio de Mu, com a garganta a lhe sufocar e os dedos a apertarem com demasiada força a ponta da bengala a ponto do lenço branco em sua mão sujar-se ainda mais de sangue, Shaka inspirou o ar profundamente e suspendendo a respiração disse algo que ensaiara dizer desde que saíra de casa:

— Eu... compreendo se não quiser mais ir.

Foi então que Mu se deu conta do que estava acontecendo ali.

Shaka estava claramente angustiado devido seu reinante silêncio, inclusive parecia já prever uma possível rejeição vinda de si, por isso deu logo um jeito de acabar com o desconforto do pianista e também o seu.

— E por qual motivo eu não iria querer? — disse com voz exultante voltando a botar um sorriso no rosto.

Ao ouvir aquilo o pianista sentiu a face arder e seu peito imediatamente encheu-se de nova esperança.

— Mas, não abro mão de passarmos antes em uma farmácia. Sua mão está sangrando. Não levará mais que alguns minutos. E eu não tenho pressa alguma, afinal o esperei até agora, não foi? — disse Mu

Quando enfim conseguiu soltar o ar preso nos pulmões, o qual segurava involuntariamente num claro sinal de inquietação, com um suspiro fraco Shaka baixou ligeiramente a cabeça e sorriu tímido.

— Foi. — disse com voz baixa, que nada condizia com o furor que tomava seu interior naquele momento. O alívio pouco a pouco sobressaindo-se ao medo terrível de ser rejeitado de pronto.

— E eu já posso dizer que valeu a pena esperar! — disse o estudante, que apesar de surpreso e ainda um tanto alarmado não escondia a alegria que abraçava sua alma, e tal enlevo transbordava em sua voz jovial de modo tão claro que era percebido pelo pianista.

O rosto belo de Shaka iluminou-se.

Costumeiramente, quando se davam conta de sua deficiência as pessoas mudavam o tom e suas vozes ganhavam notas de piedade e pesar, mas com Mu isso não aconteceu. Podia sentir impressa em sua voz a mesma euforia do momento em que chegara ali e tocara algumas notas no piano. Por isso, um pouco mais confiante e plenamente empolgado ergueu a cabeça a sorriu, dessa vez um sorriso amplo e satisfeito.

— Então não vamos perder mais tempo. — disse já sem medo de gaguejar, em seguida tateou o chão com a ponta da bengala até tocar no pé do piano, então soube a direção para a qual deveria se virar para seguir andando até a saída do Terminal.

Nessa hora Mu, completamente atrapalhado, rapidamente colocou-se ao lado dele e um pouco sem jeito lhe tocou o braço, e apesar da sutileza do toque novamente o pianista se assustou e recuou um passo para o lado.

— Oh, me... desculpe!

— Perdão!

Disseram ambos em uníssono, e depois de uma breve pausa riram-se de si mesmos, juntos.

— Eu ia... bem... ia pegar no seu braço para... — Mu dizia atarantado, então relaxou os ombros percebendo que os trazia tensos já há alguns minutos e deixou escapar um longo suspiro — Na verdade eu não sei o que ia fazer, ou... o que devo fazer. — confessou.

Shaka girou ligeiramente o rosto para a direção da voz do estudante.

— Tudo bem, não se preocupe. É que... toques repentinos sem aviso prévio, e também movimentos bruscos, nos assustam, mas você não tinha como saber. Não é preciso que faça nada, eu ando bem sozinho. Não quero dar trabalho. — disse o loiro com um sorriso para não parecer arrogante, mas a verdade era que não queria que Mu o visse como todos o viam, como um incapaz. Não ele.

O estudante de cinema olhava para ele como quem olha para uma obra de arte aclamada e valiosa. Admirado, curioso.

— Eu imagino que lide bem com isso, mas saiba que não me é incomodo nenhum ajuda-lo. Estamos entrando no horário de rush, a estação está lotada e eu posso ser o seu guia sem problema. — disse, e o entusiasmo em sua voz era tão notório que Shaka sentiu a alma em júbilo.

— Está bem. — disse o pianista, depois ergueu ligeiramente a mão para pegar no braço do estudante — Só me avise acerca dos obstáculos... as pessoas muitas vezes esquecem e acabo dando umas topadas com lixeiras, postes, cadeiras, cachorros...

Mu prontamente pegou a mão que lhe foi oferecida a conduzindo até seu braço enquanto se colocava ao lado do pianista, quase corpo a corpo, e essa proximidade lhe causou certo frenesi. A verdade era que a deficiência de Shaka, apesar de ainda ser um choque, em nada o incomodou e em nada fez diminuir seu interesse e entusiasmo. Pelo contrário, sua admiração por ele tornou-se ainda mais sólida, pois dela, talvez, viesse toda aquela sensibilidade para música e todo aquele talento, ambos perdidos no meio de uma estação de metrô.

— Eu avisarei. — disse Mu aos risos enquanto encantado delineava o rosto do outro com os olhos atentos — Especialmente sobre os cachorros.

— Certo! — respondeu Shaka — Podemos ir ao _Applebee´s_. Fica na esquina saindo pela esquerda do Terminal. Do lado tem uma farmácia.

— Ótimo! — disse Mu antes de seguirem andando em direção à saída, mas em dado momento sua voz ganhou um to0m mais sério — Quero pedir perdão por minha indelicadeza... Eu... eu não havia notado que você é, bem... por isso depois que tocávamos juntos eu levantava e me despedia com um aceno somente. Deve ter me achado um mal educado.

— Não, de jeito nenhum! Eu imaginei. Só não dava para acenar para você de volta porque poderia estar acenando para o relógio da estação, ou para algum estranho, ou um dos latões de lixo... — disse rindo.

Assim seguiram lado a lado, entre conversas e risos divertidos e sinceros. Mu dedicando-se ao máximo em conduzir o pianista com sua devida aprovação, mesmo que este mostrasse de fato não ser preciso, afinal já eram quatorze anos em que a bengala de alumínio eram seus olhos e se virava muito bem com ela, embora não pudesse negar ser muito melhor ser conduzido pelo rapaz que fazia seu coração bater mais forte.

Com toques muito sutis Shaka experimentava entusiasmado a textura suave do algodão da camisa que Mu vestia e por debaixo do tecido fino o calor gostoso da pele. Podia imagina-la macia e perfumada. Deslizava os dedos pelo tecido sentindo um mormaço repentino lhe subir pelas pernas e acumular-se no peito. Nessas horas respirava fundo e procurava se concentrar nos sons à sua volta ou qualquer outra coisa que não denunciasse seu estado de graça.

De repente, quando iam atravessar a avenida estava tão distraído, cativo das sensações que experimentava tocando apenas naquele pequeno pedaço de braço, que não se ateve ao som dos carros ainda em plena circulação na via e avançou para atravessa-la. Felizmente Mu o puxou de volta o segurando com firmeza.

— Espera! O semáforo ainda está aberto. — disse o estudante calmamente.

Uma situação corriqueira para Shaka, mas que naquele momento abalou as estruturas do castelo que erguia a duras penas desde que saíra de sua casa naquela tarde. Por isso, logo em seguida à voz de Mu ouviu a voz de Asmita e do pai lhe gritarem à consciência o lembrando que era incapaz, deficiente, inválido... Que as pessoas o ajudavam por ser digno de pena, pois assim elas alimentavam o falso altruísmo que nutria seus egos frágeis.

Seu rosto então endureceu, e no momento em que pensou em soltar o braço do estudante de cinema este delicadamente o puxou para que atravessassem a rua, pois o sinal havia acabado de fechar.

Já do outro lado Shaka sucumbiu mais uma vez à miséria de sua realidade.

— Obrigado, mas eu sigo sozinho daqui. Não se preocupe. — disse atribulado, já soltado o braço do outro.

— Já disse que não estou preocupado, ao contrário, está sendo um prazer... E, para ser bem sincero, embora possa até parecer um tanto invasivo, eu estava adorando andar de braço dado com você. — Mu deixou escapar as palavras de propósito. Queria ver a reação do pianista.

Esta veio na forma de um rubor intenso que tomou as maçãs de seu rosto o deixando um pouco constrangido, mas tremendamente empolgado, e novamente combatendo o fantasma da insegurança sorriu modesto e ergueu de novo a mão a oferecendo ao outro.

— Está certo. Eu... eu também estava gostando. — disse, sem saber como havia conseguido tal proeza.

Era tudo que Mu esperava ouvir.

Tomado por uma alegria que mal lhe cabia o estudante de cinema dessa vez segurou na mão de Shaka, logo sentindo os dedos longos e delicados dele apertarem os seus em resposta, então exultante lhe fez um afago singelo no peito da mão com o polegar e seguiram andando até a farmácia.

No caminho, em meio às vias lotadas de gente de todos os tipos, somado à toda a sorte de poluição sonora e visual que faziam da Times Square o coração pulsante de Nova York, Mu o tempo todo olhava minuciosamente para o rosto jovem e belíssimo de Shaka, e não pôde evitar ter seu espírito livre e aventureiro preenchido por uma amarga melancolia. A pele alva do pianista refletia todos as cores oriundas das centenas de anúncios luminosos que faziam daquele lugar uns dos cartões postais mais bonitos da cidade, inclusive um dos preferidos do estudante de cinema, não à toa quis trabalhar bem ali. O mundo todo vinha de longe à Times Square para se encantar com aquele espetáculo de luzes e formas que anunciavam sonhos, peças de teatro, os blockbusters do cinema... e Shaka, que estava ali quase todos os dias, não podia ver nada daquilo.

Contudo, Mu não queria se entristecer, tampouco sentir pena do pianista. Não era justo consigo e ainda menos com ele. Seria um tolo se deixasse sua melancolia tomar o lugar da euforia daquele momento pelo qual ansiara tanto. Estava com o rapaz que cativara seu coração, estava apaixonado, e não iria se deixar abater. Tudo que queria era aproveitar ao máximo a companhia dele.

Quando chegaram à farmácia Mu comprou gaze, antisséptico, esparadrapo e fez ele mesmo um curativo no dedo cortado de Shaka. Apesar de bem feio o corte não necessitava sutura, bastava uns dias de cuidados e logo estaria perfeito.

Saindo seguiram até a lanchonete sugerida pelo pianista, que era um local bem agradável, com algumas mesas postas em uma área externa onde pessoas já se reuniam para o _happy hour_ após o trabalho. E foi justamente pensando em ficar longe daquela chusma falante e risonha para poder aproveitar ao máximo a companhia de Shaka que Mu escolheu uma mesa na parte interna do recinto, em um dos setores menos ocupados onde não haviam cadeiras, mas longos bancos acolchoados que pareciam bem confortáveis e eram servidos por pequenas mesas. A luz ambiente era amena e tinha um tom rosado, quase coral, que vinha de pequenos lampiões que desciam do forro de madeira envernizada. Jazz era o som ambiente tocado em volume bastante oportuno, e no ar um aroma agradável de baunilha e toques de alecrim abriam o apetite. Seguiram até o local indicado por Mu e sentaram-se lado a lado, o estudante auxiliando o pianista a se acomodar enquanto mantinha os olhos cravados em seu rosto, atento a cada gesto, cada expressão que se desenhava naquela face sublime. Não era capaz de quebrar o contato com ele nem se quisesse, e sentia tanta vontade de toca-lo que travava uma verdadeira luta consigo mesmo para ater-se somente ao leve encostar de ombros.

— Tinha razão. Gostei daqui. É um lugar muito agradável. — disse Mu animado.

— Eu sabia que ia gostar. — disse Shaka enquanto retirava os óculos escuros e os guardava no bolso externo da jaqueta — Não sei dizer o motivo, já que sei tão pouco ou quase nada sobre você. — sorriu sem graça mantendo a mirada baixa. Aos poucos ia conseguindo administrar seu nervosismo, porém agora este ganhava nova forma, já que aquela proximidade toda com o outro lhe dava ganas em toca-lo também, sentir a pele, os cabelos, principalmente o rosto para poder enfim ver, através de seus dedos, que aparência ele tinha. Não que isso importasse, já que se apaixonara por ele sem nem ao menos saber se era homem ou mulher.

— Mas estamos aqui justamente para resolver isso, não é mesmo? — brincou Mu, mais uma vez maravilhado com os olhos do pianista, porém agora os divisava se questionando como poderiam não enxergar e mesmo assim possuírem viço e uma beleza única — Eu o convidei, então a conta é minha. Pode pedir o que você quiser. Quer beber algo? Comer? Não sei se eles possuem cardápio em braile, mas eu posso perguntar, assim pode escolher melhor, ou posso ler ele para você.

O estudante de cinema estava completamente atrapalhado.

Não sabia muito bem como proceder, apenas queria deixar o pianista o mais à vontade possível.

— Não se preocupe, não é preciso cardápio para mim. Na verdade, venho muito aqui e alguns garçons já me conhecem. — disse Shaka percebendo o afobamento do outro — Costumo pedir sempre o mesmo. Um chá gelado com cranberrys e chantilly, e uma torta de maçã... E eu faço questão de dividir a conta, afinal só não te convidei antes porque...

O pianista se deteve no meio da frase engolindo as palavras que desceram por sua garganta com demasiada dificuldade.

De repente achou que tinha falado demais. Era bem verdade que não o tinha convidado antes porque nem coragem de lhe perguntar o nome tivera por medo de sua cegueira ser descoberta. Inseguro baixou a cabeça e lamentou a hora em que decidira prender o cabelo, pois sentia seu rosto quente, provavelmente estaria corado e pagando um mico enorme, e o cabelo nessas horas ajudaria a disfarçar, mas era tarde.

— Digo... — continuou, com a fala e a voz mais brandas — Me desculpe, Mu. Não sou bom com palavras. Me expresso melhor no piano. Mas... experimente os chás gelados daqui. Tem vários sabores e combinações e são muito bons.

Sua insegurança o deixava em alerta o tempo todo. Afinal, Mu poderia ter marcado o encontro por algum motivo profissional. Talvez fosse algum olheiro, ou produtor musical, ou até mesmo um agente do metrô que estava ali para lhe dizer que não poderia mais tocar no Terminal. O que diabos o levou a crer que estavam ali por um encontro romântico? Nunca nem tivera um encontro romântico de fato para saber se aquele era um. Embora o modo como Mu colocou a mão sobre a sua fosse um forte indício de que aquele era sim um encontro romântico, o fato de não poder olhar em seus olhos e constatar tal fato dificultava muito as coisas.

Mu por sua vez, sentia-se cada vez mais encantado, preso a cada gesto do pianista, cativo de cada detalhe o qual estudava com admiração e verdadeira devoção. Percebeu sim que ele havia ficado encabulado com o que dissera, e mesmo exultante optou por disfarçar para não constrange-lo ainda mais.

— Está bem. Vou aceitar sua sugestão e dividimos a conta. — disse fazendo sinal para o garçom que já aguardava ser chamado — Por favor, dois chás gelados com cranberrys e chantilly, e duas tortas de maçãs. — fez o pedido e assim que o garçom se afastou da mesa voltou toda sua atenção ao pianista — Disse que vem bastante aqui. Faz tempo que toca piano na estação?

— Alguns meses. E uma vez por semana pelo menos venho aqui para tomar um chá gelado. — Shaka respondeu tentando conter a ansiedade.

— Eu é que sou novidade por aqui, então. — disse Mu sorrindo.

— E o que você faz?

— Faço faculdade de cinema e estou estagiando aqui perto em uma produtora de TV.

— Puxa! Que legal! Deve ser fantástico estudar cinema. — disse, genuinamente impressionado.

Cinema era uma das coisas que, depois da música, mais cativam seu imaginário. Nunca havia ido em um, de fato. Nem imaginava como seria uma sala de cinema, mas, curioso por arte como era estava por dentro dos principais acontecimentos e seus ícones atemporais, como as superproduções hollywoodianas, tanto clássicas quanto contemporâneos, e sua gama de astros e estrelas que eram o coração da sétima arte. Tinha até os seus preferidos, era fã ardoroso da roufenha e ímpar voz de Jack Nicholson, e suas produções preferidas, além dos blockbusters de super-heróis que agradavam a todo tipo de adolescente, eram dois clássicos que tinham a música como pano de fundo: A lenda do pianista do mar e Minha amada imortal. Assistia aos filmes sempre em casa, na televisão ou no computador junto de Asmita ou do pai que lhe narravam as cenas, isso quando não dormiam na metade da história.

— É sim... não me imagino fazendo outra coisa. — disse Mu.

— Há quanto tempo está na produtora? — Shaka perguntou.

— Comecei essa semana, no mesmo dia em que tocamos juntos na estação pela primeira vez... — Mu fez uma pausa, pois nessa hora a lembrança do dia em questão acendeu em sua mente fazendo seu peito arder em alegria — Aquele é o horário que eu saio do trabalho... Eu... fiquei completamente maravilhado quando o vi tocando o piano no Terminal... De início, digo, no primeiro dia, estava apenas te assistindo, mas quando me dei conta já estava tocando junto com você... Confesso que foi a melhor parte do meu dia.

Houve um momento de silêncio após aquela confissão. Mu esperava qualquer reação de Shaka e olhava ansioso para ele, mas o pianista, embora fascinado com cada coisa que ia descobrindo acerca do futuro cineasta, só conseguia pensar que, dado tudo que dissera, ele poderia sim estar interessado apenas em seu talento para o piano. Poderia mesmo ser um agente, ou olheiro, ou apenas alguém que gostaria de contrata-lo para uma possível trilha sonora de algum curta metragem, e estava fantasiando um encontro romântico. Não que isso fosse de todo ruim, pois precisava muito de um emprego já que há meses estava sem sua ocupação.

Felizmente dentro daquela lacuna que se formou entre eles o garçom chegava com os pedidos, então após servi-los e retirar-se eles puderem retomar a conversa mudando o foco.

— Nossa tinha razão, isso tem uma cara boa! Parece uma delícia. — disse Mu, que logo em seguida percebeu que poderia ter sido um tanto inconveniente, já que Shaka certamente não sabia que aparecia aqueles alimentos tinham, mas o riso do outro e sua expressão calorosa logo amenizaram sua aflição.

— Te garanto que não apenas a aparência é boa. Experimente. — disse o pianista enquanto sob os olhares atentos e curiosos de Mu tateava a mesa até encontrar a colher ao lado do prato com a torta de maçã, em seguida com a outra mão que já havia encontrado o copo com o chá usou a colher para apanhar um tanto de chantilly e levar à boca — Hummm... o chantilly deles é uma delícia. Prove e me diga se estou exagerando.

Mu não respondeu, e Shaka imaginou que fosse porque estivesse provando o doce, mas na verdade era porque estava distraído demais devido um pequeno acúmulo do famigerado chantilly que ficara no cantinho da boca do pianista.

Com os olhos fixos naquele minúsculo borrão sua mente fantasiava uma cena onde ele se inclinava para frente e usando a própria língua o limpava, então teria provado a ambos como queria, o chantilly e os lábios de Shaka, e tinha a certeza de que aprovaria tanto um quanto o outro.

— Mu? — chamou o loiro.

— Sim? — Mu respondeu ainda um tanto avoado. Agora pensava que se ousasse beija-lo assim, de supetão, certamente o assustaria e de quebra ganharia um belo de um tapa — Ah! Sim eu... vou provar... é que... — disse piscando os olhos e apertando a fronte com os dedos para afastar aqueles pensamentos — A sua boca.

Imediatamente Shaka endireitou a postura e se colocou alerta, então Mu continuou:

— Tem chantilly na sua boca. Posso limpar? — disse em voz baixa e em tom sussurrado.

O pianista na mesma hora, e com um gesto visivelmente nervoso, levou a mão à boca procurando onde estava sujo.

Seu tormento enfim começava.

Sua realidade voltava a castiga-lo, pois era óbvio que por mais que tentasse agir e parecer uma pessoa normal jamais conseguiria tal feito, e tinha que entender e aceitar isso de uma vez por todas.

— Me... desculpe. — disse baixinho já baixando a cabeça enquanto tateava a mesa à procura do recipiente com os guardanapos de papel. Mantinha os olhos fechados enquanto o fazia para que não ficasse tão escancarado neles o medo terrificante de parecer idiota diante do outro. Havia desejado tanto que nada desse errado... "Por que raios fui inventar de pedir chantilly? Merda!", pensou.

— Ei, não se desculpe por isso. — disse Mu com um sorriso gentil, e então com delicadeza e uma lentidão segura tocou na mão de Shaka sobre a mesa, que mesmo assustando-se a princípio não recuou — Eu limpo para você. Você me permite?

Shaka engoliu em seco.

Não queria parecer um inválido ou incapaz que não conseguia nem ao menos pegar um guardanapo para se limpar, mas diante da gentileza com que Mu o tratou não pode negar. Fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça sentindo o coração disparado num misto de emoções que se digladiavam dentro de si. E enquanto isso, com cautela Mu apanhava o guardanapo.

— Eu vou tocar o seu rosto, tudo bem? — disse voltando-se para ele, que novamente respondera apenas com um gesto de cabeça.

Com ambas as mãos Mu tocou suavemente o rosto de Shaka para que ele pudesse saber a distância em que estavam, mas o furor que queimava dentro de si o fez ir além da barreira do altruísmo. Estava apaixonado, e estar tão próximo do pianista mexia consigo de uma forma tão intensa que fora simplesmente incapaz de conter o ímpeto em fazer uma carícia delicada em seu rosto. Por isso, com os olhos parados, a respiração acelerada e os lábios entreabertos, antes de limpar a cobertura doce Mu tocou nas bochechas coradas de Shaka fazendo um afago sutil, só depois encostou o guardanapo no canto da boca do outro limpando o chantilly.

Um gesto simples, mas o suficiente para fazer tremer o corpo todo do pianista.

O toque de Mu era suave, e suas mãos tão macias e perfumadas que Shaka fazia um esforço tremendo para não captura-las com as suas a fim de poder senti-las melhor, saber que tamanho tinham, o que elas lhe diriam... Aquilo tudo estava sendo muito novo, já que o costume era ser dispensado assim que sua deficiência era descoberta, portanto não sabia exatamente como agir, porém pela primeira vez desde que saíra da estação de metrô acompanhado por Mu admitiu para si mesmo que talvez ele poderia estar ali por sua causa, e não pelo piano.

Ah se ele pudesse saber o que se passava na cabeça do estudante de cinema!

Mesmo após concluída a tarefa Mu não conseguiu afastar-se do pianista. Corria os olhos por cada detalhe de sua face, hipnotizado com tamanha beleza, atraído até à alma por sua sensibilidade e timidez. O desejo em beija-lo lhe queimava por dentro e não fosse por sua deficiência já o teria feito com furor até, mas se conteve. Shaka era diferente. Sabia que com ele deveria ser cauteloso, delicado, cuidadoso, afinal ele não era mais um cara como os tantos outros que conhecera em alguma balada ou aplicativo de celular. Por isso, em vez de ataca-lo como queria, respirou fundo e usou um tom mais brando para falar bem perto de seu ouvido.

— Me acharia louco ou... atrevido, se eu te dissesse que não consigo te tirar da minha cabeça, Shaka?

Estava feito.

Aquelas palavras confessas com eloquência e impavidez eram tudo que o pianista precisava ouvir para varrer de vez a insegurança que açoitava sem nenhuma compaixão sua vontade.

Tomado por um furor repentino Shaka abriu os olhos, e por uma fração de segundos a euforia o fez desejar que o fantástico acontecesse e um milagre lhe permitisse ver o rosto do rapaz à sua frente, mas o véu cor de chumbo estava lá, entre ele e sua paixão que estudava cinema e tinha mãos macias.

Shaka não enxergava, mas seus olhos azuis incríveis pareciam encarar os verdes de Mu, e tão fixos ele os tinha nesses que o divisavam em enlevo.

— Eu sei que posso estar parecendo... precipitado. — continuou Mu, novamente arrebatado por aquele olhar — Mas desde que tocamos juntos no Terminal os meus dias se resumiram a esperar pela hora de voltar para lá, no final da tarde, e torcer para que estivesse ao piano... Eu... nuca senti isso, e de repente a ideia de perder contato com você me causou um pavor profundo, por isso o convidei para esse encontro... Agora sei o seu nome, Shaka. E sei que adora chá gelado com chantilly e torta de maça. — sorriu emocionado — Mas, eu quero saber muito mais. Quero saber tudo sobre você, por favor me conte! Me conte da sua vida, do que você gosta, quantos anos você tem. Você estuda? Trabalha? — empolgado Mu de repente se deu conta da besteira que estava fazendo. Falava próximo demais ao pianista, e também rápido demais — Oh, me desculpe... Eu devo estar assustando você... É que... Eu sei que pode parecer piegas, mas isso é novo para mim.

Com a respiração acelerada e o coração a bater tresloucado feito motor de locomotiva, o loiro meio sem jeito devolveu à mesa a colher que ainda segurava na mão e deitou o olhar. Sorriu tímido.

— Está tudo bem, Mu. — disse por fim tentando se acalmar como conseguia, já que o outro parecia de fato não se importar nem um pouco com sua deficiência, nem mesmo parecia lhe achar um inválido ou incapaz, do contrário não lhe teria perguntado se trabalhava ou estudava, o que lhe permitiu sentir-se elevado — Não está me assustando, muito pelo contrário... Eu... Eu devo dizer que... sinto o mesmo, então penso que estamos os dois loucos e bem atrevidos, porque eu também não consigo tirar você da minha cabeça. — ficou extremamente corado ao dizer isso. Sentia seus lábios tremerem e ficou com vergonha do outro perceber o quão nervoso estava, por isso buscou a solução procurando o prato com a torta sobre a mesa e quando o encontrou tateou em busca do garfo e meteu um bom pedaço de torta na boca, pelo menos assim a maldita não tremia — Hum... Estudei até o ensino médio em uma escola para pessoas com deficiência mantida no meu bairro por uma Ong, já que a única escola que oferece ensino público em braile fica muito longe da minha casa e meu pai não podia pagar pelo transporte... — disse rapidamente cobrindo a boca com uma das mãos — Também estudei piano com uma professora particular que me ofereceu aulas gratuitas, a senhora Johnson... Ela era voluntária nessa mesma Ong, mas tinha também uma escola particular. Infelizmente ela faleceu há alguns meses, já tinha idade bem avançada. Eu dava aulas de piano para crianças na escola dela, mas com sua morte a escola foi fechada... — assumiu um semblante triste quando lembrou-se da professora — Um dia um amigo meu, Shijima, passando pelo Terminal viu o piano e me contou sobre ele... Desde então tenho vindo tocar aqui em Times Square... Até encontrar outro lugar que aceitem um professor de piano cego virei tocar aqui para não perder a prática.

— Prática? — Mu arregalou os olhos, admirado — Acho impossível você perder a prática, porque no seu caso o que faz de você um pianista como poucos que vi até hoje não é prática, mas um talento nato! E olha que conheço muita gente nessa vida envolvida com música e artes. Eu inclusive. No meu caso sim, é prática. — sorriu.

O pianista sorriu acanhado. Já ouvira de algumas pessoas, inclusive de sua professora, que de fato tinha um talento nato para o piano, e que este era potencializado por sua audição aguçada, consequência da falta da visão, e incrível sensibilidade. Tinha tudo para ser um músico de sucesso, mas o fardo da cegueira, a falta de recursos e a proteção exagerada da família minavam qualquer avanço que tentasse fazer em sua possível e tão sonhada carreira de pianista profissional.

— Obrigado. — disse para o estudante de cinema — Mas você também toca muito bem.

— É, tem um piano na casa dos meus pais. Sempre que vou lá toco alguma coisa.

— Você não mora com seus pais? Quantos anos você tem? — Shaka perguntou surpreso.

— Tenho vinte anos. — Mu riu animado — Achou que eu era um velho carente e solitário, né? — brincou — Eu moro sozinho já há alguns anos, desde que comecei a estudar cinema em Columbia... Mas na minha família é costume sairmos cedo da casa dos pais. Meu irmão saiu com dezesseis anos para morar no alojamento da Universidade com dois amigos. Eu sai com dezoito... Isso porque meu pai já andava reclamando... Na cabeça dele é preciso saber se virar sozinho já na tenra idade para se tornar um homem! — suspirou rapidamente com um leve menear de cabeça.

Shaka percebeu que a entonação na voz de Mu mudou ao mencionar o pai, mas também percebeu que ele não estava confortável em falar dele, por isso achou de bom tom não interroga-lo, afinal estavam se conhecendo e nem sabia se ele desejava prolongar ou aprofundar o assunto, por isso continuou a conversa sem questiona-lo.

— Eu sabia que não é velho. Sua voz é jovem. — disse com um sorriso — Eu tenho dezenove. Também tenho um irmão mais velho, Asmita, e ele às vezes é um saco... — bufou enfastiado — Fica regulando tudo que faço, mas eu não o culpo, no fundo é um cara legal... Meu pai, diferente do seu, acho que se eu disser que vou sair de casa capaz de ele ter um enfarto. Não sei como consegui convence-los a me deixarem vir sozinho ao Terminal tocar o piano... Foi uma luta!

— Bem, toda luta implica em uma conquista, né? — disse Mu.

— Ou em uma grande perda. — concluiu Shaka recordando-se da luta que travara quando criança contra o tempo e o terrível diagnóstico que o condenava à perda total da visão. Luta essa que ele perdeu aos cinco anos de idade quando sua cegueira se tornou irreversível.

Os olhos verde esmeralda de Mu passearam pela face do pianista ao perceberem que esta ganhara um ar melancólico, mas, assim como ele fizera há pouco quando decidiu não prolongar um assunto que trazia desconforto a si, também achou que não era hora de questioná-lo. Algo lhe dizia que teriam muito tempo para todo tipo de assunto. Assim, apanhou o copo com chá sobre a mesa e sorveu um gole generoso procurando mudar o rumo da conversa.

— Sim, tem toda razão. — disse o estudante de cinema — Tanto quanto às implicações e consequências de uma luta como quanto a esse chá gelado de cranbarryes. Divino!

O pianista sorriu varrendo para longe as lembranças funestas.

Estava em um encontro romântico e não ia deixar de aproveitar a companhia de Mu entregando-se a melancolias. Por isso, tateou a mesa e também apanhou seu copo com chá para acompanhar o outro.


	5. O Toque do Seu Olhar

Já haviam passado algumas horas desde que chegaram ao Applebee´s, mas o pianista e o estudante de cinema estavam tão entrosados na conversa e nas descobertas que faziam a respeito um do outro que o tempo parecia ter parado ali, naqueles poucos metros quadrados iluminados por belas lamparinas.

Conversaram sobre muitas coisas e também descobriram muitas outras afinidades além da música e do cinema, como o gosto por andar na chuva e a aversão à tesoura do barbeiro, já que ambos sustentavam cabelos longos e nem pensavam em se desfazer das madeixas tão cedo. Shaka achou graça quando Mu lhe disse que algumas vezes pintava os cabelos de lilás, e esse detalhe só fez alimentar sua curiosidade a respeito dele. Não se lembrava com precisão de algumas cores, mas sabia que lilás era a cor dos campos de lavanda que via nas revistas que a mãe vez ou outra levava para casa. Aos poucos ia compondo em sua mente a imagem do jovem que cativara seu coração em tão pouco tempo e a ideia de ele ter cabelos cor de lavanda lhe soou adorável. Desejou com tanta força poder tocar seu rosto... Mas não teve coragem de pedir.

— Eu gosto do meus cabelos compridos também. — foi o que conseguiu dizer no lugar de perguntar se podia tocar em seu rosto — É cruel quando se perde a visão ainda criança... digo, a gente cresce e não sabe com que cara ficou. — riu de sei mesmo, descontraído — Eu confesso que isso as vezes é meio... desesperador. Quero dizer, eu me lembro vagamente de um rosto infantil porque eu perdi a visão quando tinha cinco anos. De lá para cá sei que mudei um bocado, mas se para bem ou para mal isso nunca vou saber, então o cabelo longo meio que me serve de cortina para esconder algo que possa ser... desagradável aos olhos dos outros. O que é extremamente contraditório, já que justo hoje prendi o cabelo desse jeito. — ergueu o braço e tocou no coque que fizera no alto da cabeça — Acho que tinha tanta certeza que você iria embora quando... quando soubesse que eu sou cego que nem me importei em parecer apresentável e... bem...

— E por que eu iria embora? — disse Mu de repente — Não vou mentir. Fiquei surpreso sim, mas com a minha tolice.

Em uma indagação muda Shaka levantou as sobrancelhas, deveras surpreso com o que Mu dissera, expondo ainda mais os olhos azuis estáticos.

— Você disse que nem se arrumou muito para vir, né? Mas eu sim. Ah, eu caprichei! — Mu riu passando uma das mãos no cabelo ajeitando uma mecha atrás da orelha — Pois bem, quer falar de gafes? Vamos então começar pelas minhas. Primeiro, não notei sua... — fez uma pausa. Não queria se referir à cegueira de Shaka como uma deficiência, portanto buscou uma palavra equivalente que julgou soar menos pejorativo — Condição. Por isso, acenava para você me despedindo depois de tocarmos, e ainda ficava aborrecido por não me responder. — riu desinibido acompanhado por Shaka, pois a essa altura já estavam bem mais à vontade um com o outro — Segundo... Eu me arrumei excepcionalmente bem para esse encontro, sabe, para causar uma boa impressão. Até a cor das minhas meias estão combinando. — mais risadas de ambos e então após um breve momento Mu assumiu um semblante sério e encarou o rosto de Shaka, que mesmo sem poder vê-lo podia senti-lo bem próximo. O hálito quente do estudante chegava doce à suas narinas, um misto de baunilha e maçã, e parecia sentir o magnetismo dos olhos dele deitados sobre si. Nessa hora o pianista também se pôs sério — Você disse que não sabe como é seu rosto exatamente... Eu vou lhe falar dele... Vou lhe dizer o que vejo.

O coração de Shaka nessa hora deixou a calmaria para voltar a bater frenético. Muitos já lhe haviam descrito sua aparência. O pai, o irmão, o amigo... Mas certamente a opinião deles não tinha o peso que teria a de Mu.

— Eu vejo um rosto com contornos delicados, com certa simetria sim, fino, longo, mas com mandíbula bem marcada, o que lhe confere um aspecto bem másculo e combina perfeitamente com o queixo mais afilado e o nariz... adoravelmente arrebitado. — dizia de modo lento num tom que mais parecia um murmúrio — Sua pele é bem clara, mas longe de ter um aspecto pálido como o meu, ao contrário... ela tem um tom dourado incrível, e sobre as maçãs do seu rosto e a pontinha do nariz há pequenas sardas cor de cobre desbotado. — o narrador perdeu-se por um tempo olhando para elas em uma espécie de encantamento — Suas sobrancelhas são finas e assim como os cílios, estes longos e curvilíneos, são de um loiro tão ímpar que lembram fios de ouro... E seus olhos, Shaka... — fez nova pausa — Jamais imaginaria que não enxergassem, porque... são os olhos mais vivos, luminosos, e que tanto têm a dizer, que vi em toda minha vida... São azuis ciano, e se não conseguir ter uma lembrança desta cor, por talvez minha descrição lhe parecer específica demais, pense nos mares do Ártico, no casamento perfeito entre o céu azul do horizonte com as águas geladas em tons mais escuros de azul e verde claro... O resultado desse casamento magnífico de cores é o azul ciano, o tom dos seus olhos.

Shaka entreabriu os lábios reprimindo um suspiro.

Em sua mente montava a própria imagem redesenhando-se em uma tela que por anos exibia apenas borrões disformes, e o mais fascinante era que Mu o guiava para que pudesse fazer esse autorretrato em tons de metais preciosos como ouro e bronze e elementos da natureza. Logicamente tinha uma imagem de si mesmo em sua mente, já que tocava seu próprio rosto conforme seu corpo ia se transformando com o passar dos anos, mas enxergar-se através da perspectiva daquele por quem seu coração batia mais forte tinha todo um significado novo.

Com as mãos sobre a mesa Shaka apertava os dedos na madeira enquanto suspendia a respiração inconscientemente. A voz de Mu era algo que mexia muito consigo. As palavras que saiam de sua boca pareciam notas tiradas do piano.

— Seus lábios são moderadamente finos, e tal qual todo o resto perfeitamente desenhados... — Mu continuava, percebendo que o pianista, calado e introspectivo como estava, deveria estar finalmente se vendo em sua fértil imaginação, enquanto ele mesmo usava involuntariamente a sua e se imaginava, entre arquejos contidos, beijando aqueles lábios que descrevia com minúcia — Eles têm um tom mais coral que os mantêm destacados naturalmente... Seus cabelos são loiros, dourados como o ouro, e parecem emanar luz própria, e tão intenso é seu viço e brilho natural que me lembram os primeiros raios da aurora... Você, Shaka, é uma composição harmônica de tudo que já vi de mais bonito... Como o Apolo de Meynier e de Broc. Lindo!

Shaka esboçou um sorriso tímido.

— E quem são esses? — perguntou.

— São pintores que retrataram o deus Sol da mitologia grega com expendida beleza. — Mu respondeu antes de continuar — Todavia... o que mais impressiona em você, e de fato o que me deixa sem ar, são justamente seus olhos... Quando olho para eles é como se estivesse vendo além de mim, como se olhassem diretamente para a minha alma. E... para você, e nesse exato momento também para mim, pode parecer contraditório ou insólito o que vou dizer, mas... eu me apaixonei justamente pelo seu olhar, Shaka.

Mu então se calou, e ao final da descrição sentia o coração acelerado como nunca e as mãos levemente trêmulas e frias. À sua frente, olhando para si com os olhos arregalados como se pudesse enxerga-lo Shaka estava hirto, parecia em transe, e tinha os olhos marejados. Ouvir tudo aquilo, e dito de maneira tão intensa, fora como renascer para a vida, como ser puxado para a superfície de um lago escuro e solitário.

— Eu... nunca podia imaginar que me visse dessa maneira. — disse com a voz embargada, a garganta a lhe apertar e os músculos do corpo todo contraídos. Teve vontade de gritar, chorar, maldizer a Deus e até mesmo ao irmão, a quem nunca de fato jogara a culpa pela perda acidental da visão, por não poder ver o homem à sua frente que lhe dizia aquelas coisas tão belas, mas não fez nada disso. Estava tão emocionado que apertou forte os dedos contra as palmas das mãos para engolir o choro — Deus, eu daria tudo para poder vê-lo... Nem que fosse apenas por alguns poucos segundos. — disse por fim.

Ouvir o pianista fazer aquela suplica inflamada fez o coração de Mu pesar.

Não queria se apiedar dele. Não. Shaka não era digno de pena, porém não conseguiu evitar sentir-se triste por ele e lamentou intimamente não poder conceder-lhe aquele desejo. No entanto, não podia fazê-lo enxergar do modo convencional, mas podia permitir que o visse a seu modo. Sendo assim soltou os próprios cabelos deixando as longas madeixas lhe caírem sobre os ombros largos e procurou as mãos do pianista sobre a mesa.

— Vou tocar suas mãos. — avisou previamente antes de segura-las com as suas e notar que estavam trêmulas — Eu vou coloca-las em meu rosto... Você pode me ver Shaka... A seu modo. Eu quero muito que me veja.

Então Mu ergueu as mãos do pianista, as aproximou de seus lábios e delicadamente beijou as pontas de seus dedos.

Shaka mais uma vez reprimiu um suspiro e prendeu o ar dentro dos pulmões ao sentir o toque suave, quente e úmido, mas quando o estudante guiou suas mãos as pousando em seu rosto e ele pode enfim sentir a textura macia e o calor da pele então sentiu-se relaxar, ainda que arrebatado por uma expectativa ímpar.

— Veja-me. — Mu sussurrou num fio de voz, dada a emoção que o tomava.

E Shaka o viu.

E nem que seus olhos fossem saudáveis e vivos não teria enxergado Mu com tamanho fascínio.

A tensão quase o sufocava era bem verdade, não que temesse ver algo que lhe desagradasse ou que não fizesse jus ao ideal que sua imaginação traçara dias antes e até o presente momento, mas pelo toque em si, pela proximidade, pelo desejo de ir além, muito além.

Pouco a pouco, com atenção devota e ânsia alucinada, Shaka passeava as pontas dos dedos, seus olhos desde os cinco anos de idade, pelo rosto de Mu, devagar e constante, atento a cada detalhe daquela escultura viva. Escorregou os polegares até a mandíbula traçando uma linha imaginária desde o lóbulo da orelha até a ponta do queixo fino e sorriu ao constatar que ele tinha um rosto oval e delicado, bem diferente dos rostos masculinos que conhecia, como do amigo Shijima, do irmão e do pai. Em seguida subiu para os seios da face, contornou com todos os dedos as maçãs do rosto, têmporas e por último os olhos, os quais Mu fechou apenas para que ele pudesse toca-los, e com suaves toques repetitivos Shaka ia desenhando em sua mente os olhos do estudante. Eram grandes, de cílios longos e volumosos, e acima deles as sobrancelhas em contraste eram bem finas e quase sem volume algum. Eram um pouco mais espessas na base e bem ralas nas extremidades, diferente de tudo que sua mente imaginou. Subiu o passeio para a fronte e logo encontrou a raiz dos cabelos, então nessa hora não se conteve e meteu os dedos entre as madeixas perfumadas, encantado com a macies dos fios, e sem que pudesse controlar o furor que queimava dentro de si inspirou o ar profundamente fechando os olhos.

Mu, que desde o primeiro toque em seu rosto tinha os olhos abertos tão fixos em Shaka que já podia senti-los ardidos, já que nem ao menos piscava, fez o mesmo fechando também os seus para quase em êxtase desfrutar daquele toque sublime. Já tinha experimentado tantos toques que tencionavam lhe seduzir, excitar ou apenas desfrutar de seu corpo, tantas carícias e afagos diversos, mas nada era como ser tocado daquela forma, com tamanha devoção e pureza. Logo sentiu o pianista descer ambas as mãos por sua nuca e tocar-lhe o pescoço. Ofegou sentindo um leve tremor e a pele arrepiar-se na região. Estava totalmente entregue aquela experiência tão peculiar e rogava aos céus para que ela se estendesse por muitos minutos mais.

E Shaka de fato não tinha nenhuma pressa. O coração acelerado e os lábios entreabertos a deixar escapar o hálito quente entregavam a emoção com que executava cada movimento. A pele de Mu era quente, o pescoço largo e forte, o que o levou a julgar que o estudante deveria ser um homem de porte forte e físico avantajado. Gostou da ideia. Abriu os olhos novamente e então voltou as mãos para o rosto, contornou o nariz fino com as pontas dos dedos indicador e polegar e finalmente desceu para os lábios. Inconscientemente nivelou o olhar com esses fixando os olhos na mesma direção, e como se pudesse vê-los os tocava com lentidão devota. Sentia o calor da respiração de Mu, perturbadoramente acelerada e quente, tocar-lhe os dedos e desejou poder sorve-la tal qual uma poção mágica, um elixir bebido direto da fonte que lhe devolveria a vontade de sonhar alto na vida.

Nunca desejou algo com tanto ardor como desejou beijar aqueles lábios que tocava com os dedos, mas novamente sua insegurança falou mais alto e ele reprimiu o desejo.

De um de seus olhos uma lágrima saltou e percorreu a face alva até pender do queixo e cair sobre o cachecol laranja. Envergonhado ele respirou fundo baixando o olhar até imaginar que estivesse com os olhos na direção do chão. Então, quando em sua mente a tela com a imagem de Mu já estava completa e ele sabia que a guardaria em seu acervo mental até o fim de seus dias, recolheu as mãos as pousando unidas sobre o colo e sorriu.

Mu era realmente uma criatura fantástica saída de seus sonhos.

— É bem diferente do que imaginei. — disse o pianista, para surpresa do estudante que ainda mantinha os olhos fechados, pois estava tão entregue ao momento que parecia ainda sentir os toques suaves do outro em si. E foi providencial quando ele se afastou, visto que estava a ponto de se esquecer que estavam em um espaço público e tomando o pianista em seus braços para lhe beijar com toda a paixão que lhe cabia.

Agora de olhos abertos Mu voltava a encarar fixo e curioso o rosto de Shaka.

— Diferente? Tipo, diferente para pior? — perguntou, de fato um tanto preocupado.

— Não! — Shaka ergueu o rosto bruscamente, até um tanto sobressaltado — Diferente para melhor! — sorriu da insegurança do outro — Para muito melhor. Na verdade, nem sei porque me surpreendi, ou o que me surpreendeu, porque da mesma forma que o perfume forte e marcante dos campos de lavanda, e a voz magnífica das criaturas encantadas que só existem nos nossos sonhos, você, Mu, é a pessoa mais linda que já conheci em toda minha vida... "E eu estou apaixonado por você. Por favor me beije ou vou morrer!" — isso ele apenas pensou, corando levemente, e de repente um medo irracional de que Mu pudesse ter ouvido seus pensamentos o fez pigarrear e fechar os olhos novamente — Bem... Eu receio que já esteja bem tarde. Eu moro no Bronx. É um bairro nada amistoso às altas horas da noite e até lá ainda tenho quase uma hora de viagem de trem.

Mu piscou os olhos algumas vezes e inspirou o ar procurando voltar à realidade. Enquanto prendia o cabelo novamente olhou em volta e notou que algumas pessoas olhavam curiosas para mesa onde estavam. Algumas delas tinham um semblante nada cortês, outras cochichavam e os apontavam, e isso não era bom sinal. Aquele não era um endereço comumente frequentado por gays e lésbicas e Mu não queria que Shaka fosse vítima de mais um preconceito tolo.

Ainda um pouco desnorteado devido à emoção forte que vivera até aquele momento Mu também limpou a garganta e já em seguida acenou para o garçom pedindo a conta.

— Sim, acho que nos empolgamos. Está bem tarde de fato, mas sua companhia é tão prazerosa que eu confesso que perdi completamente a noção do tempo. — disse o estudante.

Logo o garçom chegou e como haviam combinado cada um pagou o que consumiu. Do lado de fora do bar, já na calçada em meio ao agito, enquanto aguardavam o sinal fechar para poderem atravessar a avenida Mu ofereceu-se para pagar um taxi a Shaka até o bairro do Bronx, mas este recusou de pronto. Porém, Mu fez questão de acompanha-lo de volta ao Terminal e lá até a plataforma de embarque.

No caminho seguiram calados a maior parte do tempo. Os momentos na cafeteria ainda vivos nas mentes de ambos, e logo estavam parados lado a lado atrás da linha amarela esperando pelo trem com destino ao famigerado bairro do Bronx. A plataforma com o trem que Mu deveria pegar ficava no sentido oposto, e a hora da despedida havia chegado.

O tempo todo, desde a saída da cafeteria, durante o percurso e até ali Mu havia pensado incessantemente no que diria, como diria, porque diria... Queria ver o pianista novamente, o mais rápido possível, mas a realidade de Shaka lhe exigia parcimônia.

— Shaka. — Mu pediu sua atenção pegando em sua mão e a levando até a altura do peito — Eu adorei conhecer você, adorei passar essas horas com você... É uma pessoa incrível!... Eu sei que pode parecer precipitado, mas... Gostaria muito de vê-lo de novo.

O rosto de Shaka iluminou-se, e ele teve um breve sobressalto. Era tudo que mais queria ouvir. Eufórico apertou a mão de Mu e abriu um largo sorriso.

— Eu também quero muito vê-lo... digo... de novo... estar com você de novo. — riu de si mesmo, de seu modo atrapalhado, arrancando de Mu também um riso descontraído.

— Amanhã à noite vai ter uma festinha na casa de um amigo meu, coisa pequena, só uma reunião que costumamos fazer uma vez por mês para botar a conversa em dia, falar besteira, ficar bêbados juntos... nada daquelas bagunças enormes de fraternidades, não. Você gostaria de ir comigo? Eu posso vir te buscar aqui no Terminal, ou na sua casa se preferir.

A luz que vigorava no rosto exultante do pianista apagou-se repentinamente, tal qual chama de vela que se esvai após o sopro. No lugar da euforia de antes agora uma nota de pesar se desenhava nos traços delicados da face jovial. Tudo que mais queria era estar com Mu novamente. Estava vivendo aquele momento no qual a ansiedade fala muito mais alto que a paciência e não queria esperar até o próximo encontro, já queria estar com ele o quanto antes, mas não podia.

Com muito custo, depois de inúmeras discussões inflamadas, choro e greves de fome havia conquistado o direito de sair sozinho de dia para tocar o piano no Terminal. Era bem verdade que ao ter ido aquele encontro estava colocando esse mesmo direito em risco, já que extrapolara o horário combinado de voltar para casa, o toque de recolher como costumava dizer, e certamente ouviria um sermão horroroso de Asmita e também do pai, sendo assim era praticamente impossível que eles lhe deixassem sair novamente na noite seguinte, e com um completo estranho para eles... Talvez nem o deixassem sair mais a partir daquele dia.

— Eu agradeço o convite, Mu, mas terei que recusar... Quem sabe uma próxima vez. — disse com pesar — Estarei aqui na segunda-feira, no piano, no mesmo horário. Podemos tomar outro café se quiser. — sorriu para disfarçar o medo terrível de ser impedido de voltar ali devido sua desobediência. No entanto, tinha certo em seu coração que mesmo que o trancassem em casa daria um jeito de fugir.

— Para mim parece perfeito! — Mu respondeu radiante. Já imaginava, ainda mais depois de conhecer Shaka, que ele declinaria do convite, e não estava de fato frustrado.

De repente, enquanto as pessoas já se amontoavam em torno deles à espera do trem, um silêncio ansioso os envolveu.

Nenhum dos dois sabia bem o que fazer ou falar para se despedirem, já que não tinham coragem de admitir que a única despedida que faria jus ao prazer daquele encontro era um beijo apaixonado, então Mu se lembrou de um detalhe importante. Enfiou a mão no bolso da calça e apressado retirou o celular.

— Vou te passar o meu número de telefone, Shaka. Assim não perdemos contato e podemos nos falar no final de semana... como eu faço para... — disse atrapalhado.

— Ah! Um instante. — Shaka respondeu agitado enquanto tateava a jaqueta com a mão que tinha livre para encontrar seu celular. Com o aparelho nas mãos dedilhou o pequeno painel, apertou o botão que correspondia ao comando do aplicativo que usava para poder manejar o aparelho e após um aviso sonoro o ofereceu a Mu — Fale primeiro o seu número, espere cinco segundos e depois fale seu nome. Vai ficar gravado como mensagem e também como contato.

Mu pegou o aparelho e fez conforme lhe foi instruído. Shaka também lhe passou seu número.

Outra vez o silêncio constrangedor e inoportuno se adensou sobre eles, então resignado Mu achou por bem não prolongar mais aquele momento.

— Bem, então é isso. Eu... eu já vou... Meu trem fica na plataforma do outro lado... Segunda-feira nos vemos... tomamos mais um café... Vai com cuidado. — disse entre pausas e malabarismos com as mãos, já que não sabia o que fazer com elas. Acabou acenando novamente, por força do hábito, e na mesma hora apertou os lábios e fez uma careta sacolejando a cabeça negativamente e maldizendo sua tolice.

Sem saber da confusão pela qual o outro passava, Shaka, também totalmente sem jeito, porém impelido por uma vontade que subitamente se tornou mais forte que sua timidez ou insegurança, tateou o chão com a bengala até ela tocar os pés de Mu, então pode calcular a distância que estavam e sem pensar mais para não perder a coragem avançou dois passos pequenos e abrindo os braços tocou ambos os ombros do estudante. Em seguida inclinou-se para frente e ainda que de forma bem desajeitada abraçou calorosamente o estudante.

— Obrigado, Mu. Foi uma noite ótima... Até segunda. Tenha cuidado você também. — sorriu enquanto se afastava, deixando o outro meio sem jeito, pois sem esperar por aquilo Mu havia ficado sem reação, e quando pensou em envolver o pianista em seus braços este já recuava.

— Eu terei... Então... Tchau, Shaka. — disse o estudante que lentamente se afastou logo dando as costas ao outro para seguir para a saída daquela plataforma.

Vez ou outra olhava para trás e vislumbrava a figura do pianista parado no mesmo lugar à espera do trem, e vê-lo ali sozinho, de cabeça baixa enquanto colocava os óculos escuros e desmanchava o coque soltando os longos cabelos de repente lhe causou uma angustia ímpar.

Aquilo não estava certo.

Queria estar com ele. Queria tocá-lo, abraça-lo, senti-lo... Não fez nada disso horas atrás porque fora pego de surpresa por sua condição e ficou sem saber como deveria agir, e até agora ainda sentia-se inseguro de certo modo.

Contudo, quando já estava bem distante quase acessando a escada que levava a outra plataforma o estudante parou. Sentia o peito apertado, as mãos trêmulas. Recordando tudo que vivera horas antes com o pianista estava claro para si que havia algo entre eles. Não podia simplesmente abandoná-lo na plataforma e ir embora, ainda que sobre a promessa de um novo encontro. Precisava provar a ele o quanto já era especial para si, que já entrara em sua vida e fizera um rebuliço. Por isso, inspirou profundamente, deu meia volta, e com a agilidade esperada dos apaixonados que nada esperam correu de volta para a plataforma do trem com destino ao Bronx, onde havia deixado Shaka, torcendo no caminho para que não fosse tarde demais. E para sua sorte não era.

Ao avista-lo ao longe parado no mesmo lugar o coração do estudante de cinema saltou dentro do peito batendo tresloucado. Diminuía o ritmo dos passos a medida em que se aproximava dele para tentar acalmar seu coração e também a respiração acelerada. Não queria assustá-lo com sua exasperação, mas também não podia perder mais tempo. Avançou até estar poucos passos atrás dele e então tocou gentilmente seu ombro, e para sua surpresa o pianista girou ligeiramente a cabeça para o lado que sentira o toque e sorriu.

— Mu? — disse Shaka, que havia reconhecido o perfume do estudante, o qual já estava gravado eternamente em sua memória.

— Sim, sou eu, Shaka. — disse Mu se colocando à frente dele, e tão próximos ficaram que permitia ao pianista sentir o calor de sua respiração acelerada — Eu não sou capaz de esperar até segunda-feira... Na verdade, eu não sou capaz de esperar nem mais um segundo.

Com uma gentileza e lentidão ímpares Mu retirou os óculos escuros de Shaka os prendendo na gola da própria camisa, e com ambas as mãos e semelhante delicadeza segurou em seu rosto fazendo uma carícia em suas bochechas com os polegares enquanto vislumbrava quase em transe os olhos azuis que se erguiam de encontro aos seus.

A respiração de Shaka ficou acelerada instantaneamente, e em seu peito o coração bateu tão rápido que tinha certeza estar à beira de um colapso. Largou a bengala que foi ao chão e elevou as mãos tocando nos punhos de Mu para depois escorrega-las até seus ombros largos na mesma hora em que sentia seu nariz ser tocado pelo do estudante. Logo o hálito dele tocou o seu ao escapar da boca arquejante.

A boca...

Desejava a boca de Mu com latente fervor!

Ofegante Shaka entreabriu os lábios num convite mudo e ansioso ao beijo, e este aconteceu quando Mu fechou os olhos para mergulhar não somente na boca do pianista, mas também em seu mundo, a terra extraordinária dos outros sentidos além da visão.

Apesar do nervosismo de ambos, das mãos frias, das pernas trêmulas, o beijo iniciou lento e delicado, mas conforme se provavam as línguas ficavam mais ousadas, os lábios mais sedentos e pouco tempo depois já tinham os corpos colados um no outro e abraçavam-se em anelo.

A despeito de já ter beijado um número considerável de bocas e experimentado um tanto de emoções igualmente intensas, para Mu nada se assemelhava àquela experiência, nada era como aquele beijo, e nenhuma outra emoção poderia ser comparada. O estudante não apenas beijava o pianista, mas o sentia, com todos os seus outros sentidos, detalhes que das outras vezes deixara passar sem de fato ter consciência de que eles existiam.

Já para Shaka aquela era uma experiência nova tão intensa quanto estava sendo para Mu, porém completamente inexplorada. Já havia sido beijado uma ou outra vez. Na verdade contava três vezes. Três beijos, que não foram de todo ruim, mas que também não foram dignos de deixar alguma lembrança especial. Diferente do beijo de Mu, que já tinha certeza que ficaria para sempre gravado em sua memória, em sua carne, em sua alma. Sentia o estudante acariciar seus cabelos e arranhar suavemente sua nuca lhe causando um arrepio tão intenso que podia jurar que todos os músculos de seu corpo fremiam em frisson, e tomado por um furor febril desceu as mãos pelas costas dele imprimindo certa força na pegada. Queria sentir o corpo colado ao seu, dimensionar o que já idealizara em sua mente, e só ficou mais eufórico ao constatar que novamente fora modesto em sua concepção. Mu parecia perfeito.

Sem separar os lábios sedentos dos dele prendeu-o em seu abraço num gesto quase possessivo, e foi então que se deu conta que estava ficando excitado além do que deveria. Sentiu o rosto queimar, ainda mais porque sentia que o estudante de cinema não estava em melhor estado, e temendo estarem já chamando a atenção em demasia, ofegante afastou a boca do outro interrompendo o beijo.

— Mu... — sussurrou com os lábios inchados e úmidos ainda próximos aos dele.

— Eu sei... — o estudante murmurou de volta esboçando um sorriso enquanto ainda mantinha os olhos fechados, em êxtase — Eu sei... Eu... só não consigo parar. — tomou novamente a boca de Shaka, agora voltando a segurar em seu rosto e o beijando de modo mais calmo, sem o ímpeto de momentos antes.

Naquele instante, no meio da estação quase vazia, Mu sentia que havia encontrado no pianista um amor digno de história de cinema.

Pouco a pouco foram se afastando, primeiro os corpos, por último os lábios. Mu abriu os olhos, divisou o rosto corado de Shaka e o viu sorrindo, então viu os faróis do trem apontarem no túnel e abaixou-se para pegar a bengala do chão e entregar a ele. Estava em uma espécie de transe ainda, arrebatado por aquela experiência única, apaixonado e elevado como jamais esperara estar.

Shaka segurou firme a bengala com ambas as mãos, e ouvindo o som do trem aproximando-se ligeiro manteve os olhos voltados para a direção em que sentia a respiração de Mu ainda próximo a si.

— Que bom que voltou. Agora sim posso dizer que esperava por esse beijo há dias e que... ele foi muito melhor do que imaginei. — disse sem desmanchar do rosto o sorriso, e logo o trem estacionou na plataforma — Quero muito ir à festa do seu amigo com você. Me ligue e me mande o endereço, por favor. Esperar até segunda-feira está fora de cogitação! — tateou o chão com a bengala e ao encontrar os relevos do piso tátil que indicavam a direção da entrada do vagão seguiu andando seguro — Até amanhã, Mu.

Ficou parado em frente à porta até esta se fechar, e quando o trem deu partida para seguir seu destino Shaka levantou a mão e acenou para o estudante, pois sabia que ele o via.

Na plataforma Mu mal conseguia se mexer.

Em elevo vislumbrava o trem seguindo viagem até desaparecer no túnel, então soltou um suspiro longo e sozinho ali sorriu.

— Até amanhã, Shaka. — respondeu para si mesmo.

Ainda sentia o doce sabor dos lábios quentes do pianista em sua boca e a força de sua presença ainda a abraçar seu coração, e se acreditasse de fato em destino aquele encontro certamente era uma prova.

Ajeitou a roupa no corpo para seguir de volta até sua plataforma de embarque quando notou que os óculos escuros de Shaka haviam ficado presos na gola de sua camisa. Felizmente aquele não era um utensílio tão imprescindível ao outro e certamente o devolveria amanhã quando o encontrasse para irem à festa de Camus.

No entanto, outro fato chamou a atenção de Mu enquanto guardava os óculos no bolso interno da camisa para mantê-los mais seguros.

Pouco mais à frente de onde estava um grupo de homens, de idades variadas, mas na grande maioria jovens que não contavam com mais de vinte e pouco e trinta anos, olhavam excessivamente para si, e de forma nada amistosa.

Nessa hora o estudante se deu conta de que a vida real nem sempre é uma história de cinema. Havia se deixado levar pela emoção, pela paixão tão nova e arrebatadora, pela adrenalina, e beijara Shaka em um local público, ainda que a estação estivesse quase vazia àquela hora da noite, próximo à meia-noite.

A realidade então viera à tona como um forte soco em seu estômago.

Mesmo Nova York sendo uma cidade que abraça as diversidades, os Estados Unidos ainda eram um país extremamente conservador, e as liberdades individuais não eram de fato direito de todos. Por isso, dois homens se beijando de forma tão intensa em uma estação de metrô causava sim repulsa e revolta em muitos, e ele sabia disso como ninguém. Já fora alvo de preconceito nas ruas e até entre alguns amigos diversas vezes desde que assumira-se gay, e sabia bem o quão nocivo e fatal podia ser o ódio de algumas pessoas. Já havia se metido em brigas diversas, batido e apanhado, e foi justamente isso que de repente fez seu coração pesar dentro do peito, aflito e em agonia.

Ele podia e sabia se defender, era jovem, forte, praticara artes marciais durante boa parte da infância e adolescência, mas Shaka não.

Apreensivo deixou a plataforma a passos ligeiros, ignorando os olhares vis cheios de ojeriza que aqueles homens lhe direcionavam, e enquanto caminhava apanhou o telefone e digitou uma mensagem para o pianista.

Se pudesse pegaria o próximo trem para o Bronx e iria atrás dele. O acompanharia até em casa, mas dado o horário avançado aquele era o último trem, não haveria outro e se pegasse um taxi também não chegaria antes dele.

"Oi, lembra de mim? Seus óculos ficaram comigo. Amanhã te devolvo... Shaka, me avise quando chegar na estação do Bronx, e por favor, me avise quando chegar em casa. Foi uma loucura beijar você daquele jeito na estação, porém eu faria tudo de novo, exatamente igual, mas... Essa cidade não é segura para gays... Se é que existe algum lugar nesse mundo que seja... Bem, por favor me avise, sim?"

Quando terminou de digitar a mensagem o último trem que partia para sua casa já encostava na plataforma. Mu saltou para dentro do vagão com o coração, apertado segurando firme na mão o celular. Esperava apreensivo e ansioso pela resposta de Shaka. Sabia que ele escutaria a mensagem apenas quando saísse dos túneis e até lá orava para que chegasse em casa em segurança.


	6. Entre Irmãos

A viagem de volta para casa nunca pareceu tão curta e agradável para o pianista.

Quase sempre fazia aquele mesmo percurso sentado, já que muitos lhe ofereciam seus acentos e ele aceitava apenas para não parecer indelicado, ainda que a compaixão alheia fosse um sentimento que por várias vezes lhe causava desconforto, porém, parecer grosseiro e ingrato lhe era definitivamente mais incômodo.

Mas dessa vez não.

Não sabia quantas pessoas haviam no vagão. Dado o adiantar das horas não deveriam ser muitas, e as que porventura ali estivessem certamente não estavam incomodadas consigo ou compadecidas de sua condição. O que para ele era um alívio. Somado a isso, por ser aquele o último trem a partir para o Bronx deveriam haver muitos acentos vagos, então felizmente lhe deixariam escolher em paz se queria fazer a viagem sentado ou de pé, embora dessa vez Shaka nem sequer tinha lembrado de se sentar, essa era a verdade.

Segurando firme na haste de alumínio o pianista sorria.

Seus olhos estavam fechados, mas viam incessantemente o rosto de Mu, que reinava majestoso e absoluto em seus pensamentos. Em suas mãos o perfume delicado do estudante de cinema o conduzia para os encantadores campos de lavanda. Ele não estava ali naquele vagão, escorregando por um túnel debaixo da terra ao som cadenciado e constante do estalo causado pela eletricidade ao percorrer os trilhos de metal. Ele estava flutuando num oceano lilás de ondas calmas. As ondas dos cabelos de Mu. E ele ouvia o piano.

Baixou a cabeça e tocou os lábios risonhos com as pontas dos dedos recordando-se do beijo.

Ah, o beijo!

Nenhum outro fora como aquele.

O primeiro havia sido ganho. Fora meio que pego de surpresa. Uma garota da escola por quem logo depois sentiu uma paixão tão comichosa quanto breve, pois esta esvaiu-se como fumaça ao vento quando ela partiu com os pais para a Califórnia. Nem chegou a sofrer, visto que estava mais curioso do que apaixonado de fato. O segundo foi roubado. Aceitou dar algumas aulas de piano para um rapaz bem mais velho, e a proximidade, o odor forte e característico da pele dele, o tom grave e imponente da voz de repente lhe fez desejar beijá-lo, tocá-lo; e ele o fez no término de uma aula em que estavam sozinhos, na escola da senhora Johnson. O beijo foi de pronto correspondido e ele descobriu então que era bissexual, pois tanto a doçura da garota quanto a virilidade do rapaz lhe encantaram deveras. O pianista amava pessoas, não lhe importava seus gêneros. Aquele foi o único beijo que trocara com o rapaz, que não querendo se envolver com um garoto cego, tampouco trazer problemas para si, já que era bem mais velho e na época Shaka tinha dezessete anos, deixou as aulas de piano e nunca mais apareceu.

Já o terceiro beijo... Esforçava-se para não lembrar. Asmita o tinha levado a um festival de música na Grand Concourse, e quando se afastou apenas para pegar-lhe uma água um homem desconhecido o puxou pelo braço e o arrastando para detrás de um dos trailers que serviam comida forçou um beijo. Tentou se livrar dele o empurrando, mas foi Asmita quem resolveu o problema chegando ali a tempo de evitar o pior.

Porém com Mu havia sido totalmente diferente.

Não foi um beijo ganho, tampouco roubado ou forçado. Foi um beijo desejado, sonhado, não apenas por ele, mas por ambos, e diferente dos outros, com os quais sentira apenas uma passageira euforia, ainda agora seu corpo todo parecia uma orquestra. Uma filarmônica composta por centenas de instrumentos que vibravam em uníssono, e seu coração era o núcleo dessa sinfônica. Batia ainda em ritmo acelerado, e o pianista desejava que essa composição que nascera da união de suas bocas perdurasse para a eternidade.

E foi nesse estado de graça que Shaka deixou a Estação de Melrose, no sudoeste do bairro do Bronx. 

Chegar até sua casa ainda levava alguns bons minutos de caminhada, percurso que ele fez com o mesmo sorriso no rosto. Gostava de andar por ali. Sempre haviam pessoas nas ruas, vozes exaltadas, risos eloquentes, alguma ou outra voz em tom de ameaça que lhe obrigava a apertar o passo o quanto pudesse, mas que nunca de fato lhe infringira medo. Asmita lhe dizia o quanto aquele bairro era perigoso para pessoas como ele, jovem, cego, bonito... Mas Shaka não via o mundo, nem o Bronx, com os olhos de Asmita. Ah, quem dera aquelas vozes quisessem falar consigo... Quem dera seus donos o enxergassem!

Shaka era incapaz de enxergar, mas a sensação que tinha era que o resto do mundo é que era cego, porque poucos o viam de fato.

Sempre que caminhava por aquele mesmo trecho da estação até sua casa o som hipnótico e deliciosamente embalante do hip hop e do rap, ritmos que nasceram no Bronx e eram a trilha sonora daquele lugar, lhe faziam companhia, e enquanto se aprazia deles imaginava quem eram as pessoas que estavam ali o ouvindo, que rostos teriam aqueles risos vivazes. Como as queria conhecer...

Ao cruzar a última quadra de pequenas residências anexadas de tijolos cor de terracota, antes de cruzar a esquina que dava à sua casa, quase foi mordido por um cão e por pouco não caiu por cima de um amontoado de sacos pretos de lixo. Ouviu ao longe quando algumas vozes caçoaram de si e gargalhadas se ergueram em uníssono e notou que algumas pessoas cochichavam enquanto lhe atiravam pequenos objetos. Felizmente eram bons de vista, mas ruins de mira e nenhum o acertou. Porém, não se importou com nada daquilo.

Em sua mente só pensava no beijo.

O beijo...

Quando chegou à esquina aliviado sentiu seu celular emitir um aviso sonoro de mensagem recebida, então antes de começar a contar os quarenta e dois passos que teria que dar até estar de frente para o portão branco pegou o aparelho do bolso e o encostou na orelha.

A voz robótica do aplicativo lhe ditando a mensagem o fez abrir um largo sorriso.

Respondeu ali mesmo.

— E como eu me esqueceria de você? — disse baixinho com o aparelho quase colado nos lábios sorridentes ao mesmo tempo em que caminhava e sua cabeça, já condicionada, contava os passos até chegar ao portão de sua casa — Eu só recebi sua mensagem agora. Está tudo bem, não se preocupe. Estou já na rua de casa... E Mu... Eu também faria tudo exatamente igual.

De repente, no quadragésimo segundo passo que dera, com a mesma mão que segurava a bengala ergueu o braço para tocar no trinco de ferro, mas eis que seus dedos no lugar do metal frio tocaram o tecido grosso de lã do casaco do irmão mais velho.

O sorriso no rosto do pianista se desfez de imediato. No lugar dele a boca congelara-se entreaberta e os olhos azuis se abriram em reflexo. O pomo de adão desceu e subiu ligeiro quando engoliu em seco.

— Asmita! — disse alarmado depois de desligar às pressas o celular. Estava tão distraído que não percebera o irmão ali, e não queria que ele soubesse de Mu, não ainda.

— Eu devia te dar uma surra aqui mesmo! — disse o mais velho rangendo os dentes, depois pegou no braço do pianista com força o puxando para dentro — É isso que você está merecendo, seu moleque irresponsável! — fechou o trinco e arrastou Shaka consigo para dentro aos tropeços que em choque não reagiu.

Asmita havia voltado para casa perto das seis da tarde.

Como fazia quase todos os dias quando ia despachar as mercadorias no correio trouxe consigo um grande pote de sorvete de pistache, o preferido de Shaka, para a sobremesa após o jantar, então quando entrou na cozinha veio o susto. Ao descartar a sacola de plástico no recipiente para reciclados encontrou os cacos do prato quebrado sujos de sangue. Seu peito gelou, e correndo os olhos rapidamente pela cozinha encontrou mais manchas de sague no chão.

Em sobressalto saiu pela casa à procura do irmão, e se dando conta de que ele não estava em nenhum dos cômodos passou a mão no celular às pressas e ligou para Shaka, não apenas uma, mas duas, três, dezenas de vezes. Nenhuma chamada fora atendida.

Tentou se acalmar e tranquilizar seu coração repetindo para si mesmo que haveria de estar tudo bem, que talvez aquele fosse apenas mais um acidente corriqueiro dos tantos que Shaka sofria dentro da própria casa, e que talvez por causa deste o irmão tivesse ido à farmácia da esquina fazer um curativo.

Porém as horas foram passando, as ligações continuavam sem ser atendidas, o irmão não aparecia e o coração de Asmita a cada minuto se tornava mais angustiado.

Em verdadeiro desespero tentou entrar em contato com Shijima, que estava fora da cidade para fazer uma prova para tentar uma bolsa de estudos, depois ligou para a escola onde Shaka estudara, para alguns dos pouquíssimos antigos alunos que o irmão guardara o número para contato depois da escola de piano ser fechada.

Nada.

Ninguém tinha notícia.

Sua tensão e nervosismo aumentaram quando o pai chegou do trabalho já de noite e teve que lhe colocar a par do sumiço do mais novo.

A notícia infausta foi como um soco no estômago de Nilo, que caiu sentado no sofá levando ambas as mãos ao rosto, esfregando nervosamente os dedos grossos enrugados no couro cabeludo.

Em pânico ambos passaram horas tentando fazer contato com Shaka. Andaram pela vizinhança verificando becos e vielas, e sem obter sucesso por volta das dez da noite Asmita decidiu acionar a polícia. Ficou ainda mais nervoso quando na delegacia lhe disseram que para abrir uma ocorrência notificando um desaparecimento era preciso que Shaka estivesse sumido a mais de vinte e quatro horas, só então poderiam acionar as buscas. Sendo assim não lhes restavam alternativas a não ser esperar.

De volta à casa, Asmita e Nilo sentaram no pequeno sofá marrom de tecido puído que ficava no meio da sala de frente para a televisão, que estava desligada, e tentaram agarrar-se a pensamentos bons na esperança de que ele logo apareceria são e salvo. Conversavam na tentativa de acalmar o coração um do outro, debatendo que talvez Shaka tivesse apenas se perdido, já que sendo cego era muito comum tomar alguma condução errada ou virar uma esquina por engano, mas logo aquela doce fantasia fugia de suas mentes e o terror novamente lhes castigada. Shaka nunca saía de casa sem avisar, tampouco ficava fora até tão tarde, e para ter sumido sem nem ao menos atender suas ligações, fora o sangue dele na cozinha, alguma coisa muito ruim deveria ter acontecido. Nessas horas de maior aflição Asmita se levantava do sofá e tentando não se entregar de vez à desesperança ia para a frente da casa, até o portão. Lá corria os olhos aflitos e marejados pela rua escura enquanto rogava a deus e todos os santos que lhe dessem alguma notícia de seu irmão, ou que o trouxessem de volta, até que em uma dessas vezes, como se os anjos tivessem ouvido seu clamor e lhe concedido a graça pedida, eis que viu Shaka dobrando a esquina.

E nessa hora foi como sentir a terra firme sob seus pés novamente, o ar entrar em seus pulmões sem causar dor ou desconforto, e o coração voltar a bater sem lamentar.

Aliviado baixou a cabeça, fechou os olhos e deixou escapar um suspiro longo. Era como se todo o peso do mundo que lhe oprimia de repente tivesse sido tirado como num passe de mágica. Agradeceu ao deus que acreditava num sussurro baixo e privado, depois voltou a olhar para o irmão que se aproximava distraído enquanto falava ao celular como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Então todo o nervosismo, aflição e terror de antes transfiguraram-se em raiva. Pura e incontrolável.

— Ai, está machucando meu braço, Asmita! — Shaka reclamou enquanto era puxado para a sala. Ouviu o irmão bater a porta com força atrás de si e com o susto deixou cair a bengala.

— Tem a sorte de ser apenas o braço! — rosnou o mais velho.

Ao vê-los ali Nilo, que fazia mais uma ligação, arregalou os olhos.

— Pode largar essa merda de telefone, pai. Olha quem lembrou que tem casa e família. — disse Asmita que com um empurrão jogou Shaka sobre o sofá do lado do pai. Este tinha os olhos estupefatos cravados nele.

Embora já esperasse por uma recepção nem um pouco amistosa, o pianista surpreendeu-se com a violência do irmão e assustado tateou o sofá, com os olhos esgazeados hirtos voltados para o chão, colocando-se sentado entre duas almofadas grandes.

— Deus do céu, Shaka! Mas o que deu em você? Onde estava? Já é mais de meia-noite! — disse Nilo atirando-se para a frente para segurar o rosto do filho com ambas as mãos e analisa-lo em sobressalto à procura de algum ferimento — Você está bem? Está machucado? Tinha sangue na cozinha!

— Eu estou bem, pai. — o pianista respondeu levemente irritado franzindo as sobrancelhas — Só cortei o dedo... Me desculpe por não ter atendido às ligações e deixa-lo preocupado.

— Preocupado não. Você me deixou em pânico! Eu achei que algo ruim tinha te acontecido! Você sumiu Shaka! — respondeu o homem de rosto gentil, embora agora tinha impresso na fisionomia um ar severo.

— Desculpa pai, foi sem querer. — tentava mais uma vez se desculpar.

— Sem querer, Shaka? Como um garoto cego de dezenove anos some sem querer por horas? E por que não atendeu às ligações? Você perdeu o celular? Foi assaltado?

— Não. — quem respondeu foi Asmita em tom ainda mais alto e ríspido, e andando de um lado para o outro tentava controlar a vontade de voar no pescoço do irmão e esgana-lo por conta da preocupação que lhe causara e da irresponsabilidade cometida — Ele não perdeu nada, pai! Esse idiota não atendeu porque não quis! O celular está no bolso dele.

— Isso é verdade, Shaka? — Nilo perguntou não acreditando que seu menino mais novo pudesse ter lhe ignorado propositalmente.

O pianista comprimiu os lábios e apertou as mãos contra o estofado sem coragem para responder ao pai.

— Eu já pedi desculpas. — Shaka disse após um breve silêncio, e achando que apenas desculpar-se não bastava acrescentou: — Eu me distrai. Eu... não ouvi tocar. — mentiu, pois havia colocado o aparelho no mudo justamente para não atendê-los. Não queria tê-los preocupado, mas se atendesse às ligações seu encontro teria sido um fiasco.

— SE DISTRAIU? — o berro indignado de Asmita faz o mais novo se assustar e o pai lhe lançar um olhar firme — A quem você acha que engana, Shaka? Acha que está lidando com dois estúpidos?

— Asmita! — Nilo chamou a atenção do filho mais velho, em seguida baixou o tom e voltou-se para Shaka pousando uma das mãos em seu joelho — Filho, para uma pessoa como você um segundo de distração pode ser fatal. Nós estávamos preocupados, desesperados para falar a verdade. A gente chega em casa e tem sangue na cozinha, Shaka, então você não dá notícia, não atende as ligações... e só aparece depois da meia-noite.

— Apenas deixei um prato cair, pai, só isso. — disse o pianista voltando seu rosto para a direção que vinha a voz do pai, então suas feições embruteceram repentinamente — E o que quer dizer com uma pessoa como eu?

— Um cego! — novamente a voz de Asmita rugiu a plenos pulmões tomando toda a sala — Um deficiente. Não pode sair assim sem nos avisar, principalmente sozinho e à noite, e ficar perambulando até de madrugada por uma cidade desse tamanho.

— Por que eu não posso? — Shaka enfureceu-se — Ser cego não me impede de ter uma vida normal!

— Impede sim! Não seja ridículo, você é deficiente, Shaka! É dependente. Sua segurança é minha responsabilidade e do pai. — Asmita bradava apontando o dedo para o irmão — Eu cheguei a pensar que você tivesse sido sequestrado ou que tivesse morrido!

— Asmita! — Nilo arregalou os olhos e tampou a boca com os dedos, horrorizado só de pensar naquela possibilidade.

— Mas eu não fui! E eu estou vivo! — Shaka respondeu aflito tentando se defender — Eu sai de casa, só isso! Apenas saí.

— Apenas saiu? — o mais velho revirou os olhos ainda mais indignado com o pensamento simplista do irmão — Vai continuar negando sua deficiência e querendo fazer coisas que gente normal faz até quando, Shaka? Até sofrer um acidente grave ou coisa pior?

— Mas eu sou normal! — agora era a voz do pianista que se erguia, e tal como ela ele também se levantou do sofá num gesto brusco e cheio de coragem. Mantinha os braços em paralelo ao corpo rijo e os olhos levemente abaixados, embora soubesse que o irmão estava ali, logo à sua frente — Não há nada de anormal em mim, Asmita! Nada! — berrou, para espanto do irmão e do pai que nunca o viram revidar quando tomava uma bronca.

— Ah, não há? Parece que é cego dos olhos e da cabeça também. — rebateu o mais velho — Faz ideia do tanto de coisas ruins que podem acontecer a uma pessoa cega nessa cidade imensa?

Shaka geralmente ficava magoado quando Asmita falava consigo daquele jeito, mas agora era diferente.

Naquela noite tinha conhecido Mu, e este havia lhe mostrado que podia sim ter uma vida normal. Podia amar e ser amado. Podia sonhar, desejar... Mu havia lhe provado sua utopia. A possibilidade de haver um mundo onde era aceito como era e onde não o tratassem como um inválido.

Agora ele trocara a mágoa pela raiva. Raiva por Asmita e o pai o prenderem nesse mundo repleto de rejeição, preconceito, monstros e perigos iminentes e impedi-lo de conhecer o outro lado.

— Será possível que você só pensa no que pode me acontecer de ruim? Nunca parou para pensar que podem acontecer coisas boas para mim também, Asmita? — disse Shaka, que tinha os músculos do rosto trêmulos e as mãos fechadas com tanta força que já sentia as unhas castigarem as palmas.

— Você é idiota ou o que, Shaka?

— Eu não sou idiota, eu só quero que entendam que me privar de tudo por medo de que algo ruim me aconteça só faz com que vocês me impeçam de também viver as coisas boas.

— Oh, sim, você é um idiota. — retrucou o mais velho nervoso — Acabo de ter a prova disso. Se esqueceu de quantas vezes eu fui te recolher apagado na rua depois de levar uma surra, seu idiota? Não foi uma vez, nem duas, foram várias! Perdi a conta do número de vezes que ouvi seus gritos e quando corri até você te encontrei todo estropiado, sangrando porque alguns babacas acharam divertido bater no moleque cego. E quantas vezes foi assaltado?... Fora os acidentes, quedas... Até atropelado você já foi! Ora, não seja imbecil, seu irresponsável! Nós aqui loucos de preocupação com você, o pai tendo que levantar cedo amanhã para trabalhar e acordado até essa hora, e você andando de sorrisinhos por ai? Onde você estava, porra? — gritou.

— Asmita! — Nilo repreendeu mais uma vez o mais velho levantando-se também do sofá e se pondo ao lado de Shaka — Meninos, por favor...

— Não é da sua conta. — o pianista respondeu erguendo a cabeça e fixando o olhar na direção do som da respiração do irmão.

— Como é que é? — Asmita deu um passo à frente encarando os olhos de mirada congelada do pianista.

Shaka também deu um passo à frente até a ponta de seu pé encostar na mesinha de centro, então calculou a direção na qual deveria virar-se para seguir para seu quarto. Não estava gostando nada do rumo que aquela discussão estava tomando.

— Eu já pedi desculpas e prometo que não deixarei de atender ao celular nas próximas vezes que sair. Eu errei, admito, e lamento muito ter preocupado vocês, mas eu sou maior de idade, posso sair a hora que eu quiser e tenho direito a ter privacidade. — disse virando-se para a esquerda para caminhar até o quarto.

Se quisesse voltar a encontrar Mu muita coisa teria que ser mudada na maneira como era tratado em casa pelo pai e pelo irmão, ou o perderia, e só a ínfima possibilidade de isso acontecer causava no pianista um terror imenso.

Os olhos azuis selvagens de Asmita quase saltaram das órbitas ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

Num ímpeto de raiva esticou o braço e agarrou o ombro da jaqueta de Shaka o puxando de volta.

Não ia engolir mais aquele desaforo.

— Onde pensa que vai? É da minha conta sim senhor! — disse rangendo os dentes e se colocando na frente do pianista a pouquíssimos centímetros de distância — Agora além de irresponsável virou um ingrato? Lógico que é da minha conta, Shaka!

— Não, não é! — com o olhar baixo o músico reagiu espalmando meio atrapalhado ambas as mãos no peito do mais velho e o empurrando para que se afastasse — Eu sou muito grato por tudo que faz por mim, Asmita, mas não vou mais permitir que me impeça de viver a minha vida! Pelo amor de Deus, olhe para você, irmão. Você também está deixando de viver a sua vida para vigiar os meus passos!... Até quando vai ser assim? Você não sai para se divertir ou se distrair, não tem amigos, não tem ninguém a seu lado, uma namorada, um namorado... E por que? Porque você acha que tem que me vigiar. Que o propósito da sua via é cuidar de mim, quando não tem mais que ser assim! Isso não é justo com você e também não é comigo. Eu... eu não quero isso! Eu quero que viva sua vida e me deixe viver a minha! Quero poder sair quando quiser e voltar a hora que quiser.

Asmita reagiu com ardor, bufando, o encarando, depois levantou a mão e encostou a ponta do dedo indicador no peito do pianista imprimindo força.

— Como tem coragem de dizer isso, seu moleque? Eu dediquei a minha vida a você, eu fiz uma promessa à nossa mãe! — seu rosto transfigurado era pura revolta e rancor. As palavras revoltosas do irmão lhe soavam como a mais pura ingratidão — Eu abri mão de muita coisa por você. Eu trabalho em casa só para poder cuidar de você, cozinho para você, limpo sua sujeira e é assim que me retribui?

— Asmita! Chega! — disse Nilo nervoso pegando no ombro do filho mais velho. Não gostava de ouvi-lo falar daquele modo com Shaka — Os dois estão errados.

— Ah, eu estou errado, pai? Errado em quê? — respondeu o mais velho — Em querer manter esse mal-agradecido vivo e seguro? Não é hora do senhor passar a mão na cabeça dele não! Ele é quem está errado. — voltou-se para o pianista novamente se aproximando até seus rostos ficarem bem próximos. Seus olhos exibiam um brilho fugaz e rancoroso — Você não pode sair quando quiser, não senhor. Você é deficiente. Vai ter que aceitar isso!

— Eu já aceitei, Asmita. Ainda que não tenha me conformado já aceitei, mas... — Shaka respondia quando foi interrompido.

— Pois me parece que não, que não aceitou porra nenhuma, porque além de aceitar que é cego precisa cair na real e aceitar que precisa de ajuda... Olha aqui! — esbravejou Asmita entre perdigotos pegando na mão de Shaka que tinha o dedo com o curativo — Pode ter cinquenta anos que não vai poder sair de casa sem dizer onde vai, já que não é capaz nem de colocar a comida no prato e comer sem se machucar. — esbravejou Asmita entre perdigotos.

— CHEGA! — súbito o pianista gritou, novamente os surpreendendo, e com um gesto brusco recolheu a mão que o irmão segurava — Eu não aguento mais ouvir você dizer essas coisas! Nem todo mundo me enxerga como você, Asmita. Você está errado!

— Ah, eu estou errado? — o mais velho rebateu em tom irônico.

— Sim, está! Há quem me veja como uma pessoa normal, que pode ter uma vida normal. Estudar, trabalhar, namorar... Não preciso e não vou mais me esconder em casa!

— Ah, é? Quem?

De repente ambos ficaram em silêncio, e esse mutismo incômodo só terminou quando Asmita, irado, enfim botou para fora o que o vinha incomodando há dias.

— Por acaso é o cara esquisito do metrô? É dele que está falando? Daquele merdinha esquisito burguês que tem ido tocar aquela bosta de piano com você?

O rosto de Shaka ficou lívido.


	7. O gosto amargo das palavras

O rosto de Shaka ficou lívido.

Estático ele sentia as mãos tremerem e os joelhos pouco a pouco perderam a força, mas se manteve firme.

Ouvir aquilo foi como ter o coração e sua dignidade transpassados por uma flecha cuja ponta era embebida no mais amargo fel.

— O... que? — o pianista disse com voz vacilante. Tinha os olhos arregalados, congelados e fixos na direção do queixo de Asmita. — Como você sabe que...

— Asmita, do que está falando, filho? Que sujeito esquisito? — perguntou Nilo confuso e preocupado, depois voltou-se para Shaka aproximando-se lentamente — Tem se encontrado com alguém, Shaka? E não nos disse nada?

— Sim ele tem, pai! — rosnou o mais velho com propriedade — E ele está ai todo de segredinho porque certamente estava com ele.

— Deus do céu, isso é perigoso! Quem é essa pessoa? Você conhece? — Nilo perguntou tocando no ombro do mais novo, que tremia desconcertado.

— Conhece nada. É um burguesinho bem do estranho que tem ido lá no maldito Terminal tocar aquela merda de piano com ele. — alardeou Asmita — Esse idiota ingênuo deve ter caído na lábia desse playboy que com certeza só quer rir da cara dele.

Shaka bufava de tão nervoso.

O rosto corado, tanto pela raiva quanto pela vergonha, fremia alucinadamente.

Não podia acreditar que Asmita estivesse falando de Mu. Porém, era mais que óbvio que estava. E se o irmão sabia de Mu significava que fizera algo que abominava.

— Você... você me seguiu? — perguntou com a voz baixa e embargada.

Nilo olhava assustado e descrente para ambos os filhos. Não gostava da ideia de Shaka estar se encontrando com pessoas as quais não conhecia e também não aprovava a atitude de Asmita em seguir o mais novo para espioná-lo, contudo simplesmente não sabia o que fazer diante daquela situação.

— Eu sabia que isso ia dar merda. Olha só para você! — Asmita ralhou correndo os olhos selvagens pela figura do irmão à sua frente — Está cheio de minhoca na cabeça. E provavelmente foi aquele sujeitinho que as colocou aí. Aposto que ele que veio para cima de você com o papinho furado de inclusão, visibilidade e independência que conhecemos muito bem, mas que sabemos melhor que ninguém que na realidade não é assim que as coisas funcionam.

— Eu... não posso acreditar que você... me seguiu... — o pianista sussurrou com voz lamurienta, então respirou fundo... uma, duas, três vezes, mas por mais que tentasse se controlar fora tomado por um sentimento de magoa profunda, então a vergonha lhe corroeu a alma e sentiu-se miseravelmente impotente — Eu te odeio... EU TE ODEIO!

Desesperado e alucinado de raiva, num movimento brusco, e obedecendo a um impulso de dor causada pela mágoa selvagem que lhe comprimia o peito num amargor severo, Shaka esticou um dos braço para a frente, agarrou na gola da camisa de Asmita e com força bravia lhe acertou em cheio um soco no rosto com a outra mão.

A força da pancada, que atingira precisamente o nariz, fez o mais velho tombar a cabeça para trás e Nilo agir imediatamente.

— Jesus do céu! — exclamou o senhor que com as mãos frias pelo nervosismo agarrou com força os punhos do filho mais novo o obrigando a soltar o outro — Shaka, por Deus! Solte seu irmão!

— EU ODEIO VOCÊ, ASMITA! — o pianista se debatia sendo contido pelo pai que usava toda a força que tinha para separa-los, e quando conseguiu abraçou o mais novo com força dando as costas ao mais velho — Eu confiava em você!

— Shaka, acalme-se! Sou eu que estou aqui. Sou eu meu filho. — pediu o pai abraçado ao pianista. Apesar de nervoso e cheio de questionamentos sentia o corpo todo do filho mais novo tremer, e isso lhe causou profundo pesar.

— Pai, ele não pode fazer isso! Ele não pode ficar me seguindo, me fazendo de idiota! — reclamou, pois aquela atitude baixa de Asmita soava para si como uma traição e uma censura à sua privacidade, que já era tão pouca ou quase nenhuma.

Aquele golpe de Asmita certamente lhe causara mais dor do que o soco que lhe dera no nariz. Era um golpe baixo, cruel, e lhe causara tanto sofrimento que ali, nos braços do pai, desatinou a chorar. Um choro de revolta, de vergonha, de raiva, mágoa, mas muito mais de tristeza, porque era justamente nessas horas que se sentia a criatura mais impotente do mundo.

— Eu só não quebro a sua cara agora, Shaka, em respeito ao pai, e porque não sou um covarde. — a voz de Asmita, agora em tom mais baixo e comedido, porém não menos ríspido, entrou pelos ouvidos do pianista feito marcha fúnebre — Você não seria capaz de se defender, já que é cego. Mas é isso que está merecendo. Uma bela surra para deixar de ser moleque!

— Asmita! Chega. Já basta. — disse Nilo o repreendendo enquanto apertava o corpo do filho mais novo em seus braços, o qual sacolejava violento devido ao choro.

— Me acertou por pura sorte. — continuou o mais velho levando os dedos ao nariz que sangrava ligeiramente — Você me odeia? Ótimo. Estamos quites, porque eu também te odeio, porque além de cego você é um idiota ingrato que só pensa em si mesmo!

— ASMITA! VÁ AGORA PARA O SEU QUARTO! SAIA JÁ DAQUI. — a voz de Nilo troou pelo recinto provocando um momento de silêncio absoluto.

— Eu vou sair sim. — respondeu ele lançando um olhar de desprezo para o pianista — Para mim já deu. Se quer viver como uma pessoa normal, então vai, Shaka, viva como uma pessoa normal. Não serei eu mais a te impedir... Vamos ver quanto tempo vai levar até você descobrir que esse mundo perfeitinho e utópico, onde pessoas como você, deficiente, gay e pobre, são tratadas de igual para igual ou com o mínimo de respeito, não existe. Esse mundo só existe nessa sua cabeça ingênua.

— Asmita, saia. — repetiu Nilo.

O mais velho então foi até o cabideiro ao lado da porta de saída, pegou o casaco e deixou a sala.

Com o estrondo do bater forte da porta Shaka engoliu um soluço em sobressalto.

Nilo afagou as costas do filho o sentindo ofegante e ainda trêmulo, enquanto o pianista tinha o rosto enfiado na curva de seu pescoço e as mãos seguravam firme no cos de sua calça, os dedos enroscados no cinto de couro surrado.

— Shiii, se acalme, Shaka. — disse com voz terna e em tom ameno.

— Eu não queria ter batido nele, pai. — o pianista lamentou num chiado.

— Eu sei. — Nilo respondeu afagando seus cabelos — Vamos, acalme-se. Pare de chorar. — devagar afastou-se apenas para poder segurar no rosto de Shaka e olhar para ele, e enquanto o analisava de coração partido passava os polegares pelas bochechas e o nariz muito vermelhos para secar as lágrimas — Irmãos não devem brigar. Um ao outro é tudo que vocês têm nessa vida, já que não lhes deixarei bens, nem herança... Você fez muito pior do que acertar o rosto do seu irmão, Shaka... Você usou palavras pesadas. Quantas vezes eu lhe disse que palavras podem ferir mais que agressões físicas?

— Eu... não queria...

— Os dois disseram coisas ruins, mas você disse que o odeia. Faz ideia de como isso foi cruel? Há instantes seu irmão estava quase aos prantos, desesperado com o seu desaparecimento... Asmita só quer o seu bem, meu filho. Toda essa proteção é nada mais que amor... Asmita te ama profundamente, Shaka. Pode ter certeza que o coração do seu irmão está doendo muito mais que o nariz.

O pianista engoliu um soluço.

— Eu... não o odeio, pai. Eu falei no calor do momento, eu... estava com raiva. — agora ele mesmo levava as mãos ao rosto para enxuga-lo enquanto fungava — Eu apenas não aguento mais Asmita controlando a minha vida... Ele quer o meu bem e eu quero viver, pai. Eu quero viver!

— Shaka...

— E eu não vou deixar de viver porque ele acha que todo mundo que se aproxima de mim quer o meu mal, ou vai rir de mim, me machucar, ou sei lá o que mais passa pela cabeça dele. Eu sei que já passamos por muitas coisas ruins, mas não é tudo que é ruim. Não, pai... Vocês vão ver que não é assim! Vocês vão ver!

Nilo olhou para ele sério, então um pensamento se formou em sua cabeça.

— Esse tal... rapaz, o que o Asmita mencionou que vai ao Terminal tocar o piano com você... Você está se encontrando com ele?

Shaka baixou a cabeça e engoliu em seco.

Não era hora ainda de falar sobre Mu, pois apesar daquele primeiro encontro ter sido perfeito e promissor era cedo demais para concluir qualquer coisa baseada apenas em seus desejos íntimos, principalmente depois daquela briga horrorosa entre ele e o irmão. Por isso, esfregou um dos olhos, os quais mantinha agora fechados, respirou fundo já conseguindo controlar o choro.

— Não... Eu apenas o conheci hoje... conversamos um pouco...

— Era com ele que você estava até agora?

— Era.

Foi a vez de Nilo respirar fundo, reter todo o ar dentro dos pulmões por alguns breves segundos para depois solta-lo ruidoso pela boca fazendo um bico. Levou a mão à nuca apertando os dedos ali.

Há dois anos, poucas semanas após o beijo roubado do aluno mais velho, Shaka sentara-se a seu lado naquele sofá enquanto assistia a uma partida entre o New York Giants e o Dallas Cowboys, e lhe dissera que era bissexual. Não entendeu exatamente o que o termo significava, já que dentro de seu parco conhecimento sabia existir apenas duas orientações sexuais, heterossexualidade e homossexualidade, mas depois de uma longa conversa com o filho soube que existiam muitos mais. De início ficou chocado, porém muito mais pelo fato de se dar conta de que seu filho caçula, seu menino tão amado e protegido, havia crescido e ele mal percebera.

A vida tem dessas. Um dia o estava vendo brincar na rua em sua bicicleta amarela de rodinhas na roda traseira, no outro estava colocando objetos em suas pequenas mãos para que sentisse seus formatos, para que pudesse "vê-los", e então agora o ouvia falar de sua sexualidade, descoberta nem tanto por acaso.

De repente a noção de que Shaka já era um homem fez pesar seu coração. Já eram tantos anos vendo o filho viver na completa escuridão...

Quando a partida de futebol chegou ao fim, e enquanto Shaka ainda aguardava ansioso sua reação, fosse ela qual fosse, Nilo desligou a televisão e o abraçou com força. Shaka já enfrentava preconceito por ser cego, agora enfrentaria também por ser bissexual se por ventura se apaixona-se por um homem, mas esse preconceito não sofreria de si. De si o filho teria somente seu amor.

E era nisso que Nilo pensava quando fez aquelas perguntas ao pianista.

— E quem é ele, Shaka? De onde é? — inquiriu com verdadeiro interesse e insolúvel receio.

De cabeça baixa, olhos abertos voltados para os pés, entre uma fungada e outra enquanto mexia de forma desajeitada na barra da jaqueta o pianista pensou por um momento. Não diria ainda quem era Mu e o que ele já significava para si. Não falaria de sua tresloucada e expedita paixão. Não relataria o encontro, a doçura com que fora tratado pelo estudante de cinema, ainda que essa fosse a prova de que havia amor em Nova York sim para pessoas como ele, e que estava certo de que o encontrara. Não falaria sobre o beijo...

Ah, o beijo!

Só de lembrar-se dele seu espírito ria em festa e seu corpo todo estremecia.

Certamente seria desencorajado a prosseguir com seu desejo de encontrar Mu mais vezes, quiçá até impedido de ir ao Grand Terminal tocar o piano.

Não.

Por mais que estivesse aflito por partilhar com o pai a exultante experiência que vivera naquela noite achou por bem omiti-la.

— Ele é apenas um amigo, pai, alguém que conheci no Terminal. Nada mais que isso. — disse o pianista incomodado com o tom da própria voz, embargado, duro, que em nada fazia jus à alegria que a lembrança de Mu e sua menção lhe causava — Só alguém que... também gosta de tocar piano.

— Asmita disse que ele é esquisito... É alguém confiável? — Nilo inquiriu preocupado.

O pianista súbito ergueu a cabeça e levantou a mirada até a altura que imaginava estar o rosto do pai, então abriu os olhos.

— De que adiantaria eu te dizer que ele é confiável se... — hesitou engolindo o ar, depois continuou em tom mais brando — Se já decidiram que não é.

— Shaka, não é bem assim, filho. Tem que entender que seu irmão e eu só estamos querendo te proteger. Claro que pode fazer amigos, o que não pode é simplesmente sumir de repente sem nos dar notícias até essa hora. A noite é perigosa, e já faz tempo que está escuro!

— Sim. Para mim já fazem quatorze anos, pai. — disse o pianista.

Ouvir aquilo minou toda e qualquer vontade de Nilo em continuar aquela discussão. A garganta do gentil operário apertou-se e ele trancou a respiração por um momento. Quatorze anos e aquela realidade do filho ainda lhe era pesadamente dolorosa, e se assim o era para si que dirá para Shaka?

Era bem verdade que a solidão de Shaka lhe incomodava deveras. Shijima era seu único amigo, e mesmo assim a comunicação entre eles não era das mais fáceis, já que o garoto era surdo-mudo, o que limitava muito o que conseguiam fazer na companhia um do outro. Então, para Nilo, o filho fazer novos amigos era uma notícia tão excelente quanto assustadora, pois assim como Asmita ele também tinha uma visão cruelmente realista do mundo.

— Se não se importa, pai, eu vou para meu quarto.

— Vá. — foi tudo que Nilo conseguiu dizer antes de dar uns passos ao lado para deixar o caminho livre.

O pianista seguiu preciso contando os passos até o estreito corredor e depois desapareceu do alcance dos olhos do pai que o observava penalizado mergulhar na escuridão.

Sozinho na sala Nilo caiu sentado no sofá levando ambas as mãos ao rosto cansado. Apertou os olhos ardidos pelo sono e soltou um suspiro forte e profundo. Nunca desejou com tanto afinco que ele e Asmita estivessem errados. Que o mundo que os olhos da alma de Shaka enxergavam não era aquele mesmo mundo hostil, mas um lugar onde saberia que seu menino estaria seguro e feliz. Que seria respeitado e tratado como uma pessoa normal. Mas sabia que esse mundo só existia na cabeça sonhadora de seu caçula.

Amofinado em seus pensamentos ficou ali por mais alguns minutos e então apanhou a bengala do filho no chão a deixando no lugar de costume, ao lado da porta, e se recolheu a seu quarto. Acordava muito cedo para o trabalho e não havia nada que pudesse fazer de imediato para confortar os filhos. Sabia que Asmita não tinha ido longe e que logo estaria de volta quando tivesse esfriado um pouco a cabeça. O filho mais velho sempre fora muito ponderado e responsável, mas tudo que envolvia Shaka parecia lhe tirar o juízo. Contava com o amor que sempre tiveram um pelo outro para sanar aquela crise.

Quando entrou em seu quarto Shaka bateu a porta atrás de si produzindo um seco clangor que ecoou pela pequena casa. Caminhou apenas alguns passos e parou no meio do cômodo engolido pela escuridão. Ali ele ficou, de pé, hirto, quebrado, a cabeça pensa para baixo e os olhos abertos. Naquele infinito, onde sempre estava envolto por uma densa nevoa plúmbea que tinha o poder de desnuda-lo e de tornar sua matéria etérea, sentia-se esmagadoramente sozinho e ao mesmo tempo cercado por mil maravilhas, uma vez que apenas seus olhos eram cegos, não seu espírito, tampouco sua mente extremamente criativa e apaixonada, mas dos tantos encantos que habitavam seu acurado catálogo mental o rosto de Mu capturado para sempre em sua memória agora era o que lhe saltava à visão.

Ainda sentia a mão com a qual acertara do rosto do irmão dolorida e com pesar soltou um longo suspiro recordando-se do ocorrido.

Estava tão arrependido...

Mas, se quisesse — e era tudo o que mais queria — estar com Mu novamente não poderia continuar baixando a cabeça para as vontades de Asmita. Teria que ser firme com o irmão e o pai, mesmo que por dentro se sentisse como martelar uma estaca em areia fina.

Com um movimento moroso carregado de desânimo retirou a jaqueta, mas antes de abandoná-la ali mesmo no chão apanhou do bolso o celular. Dobrou os joelhos até esses tocarem o chão e com um dos braços esticados tateou o veludo de chumbo daquele espaço vazio até seus dedos tocarem a cama, então agarrou o travesseiro sobre ela e o jogou no chão.

Deitou ali mesmo, de lado, encolhido, e quando ligou o aparelho teve um sobressalto. Mu havia lhe deixado uma mensagem em áudio gravado com a própria voz.

" _Oi. Que bom que chegou bem. Já posso dormir tranquilo, quer dizer, nem tão tranquilo, né? Estou ansioso para te ver amanhã... Tomara que o dia passe bem rápido... Bom, é isso. Boa noite... Shaka."_

Com o celular colado em seu ouvido, o estômago gelado revirando e o coração a pular desenfreado dentro do peito o pianista ouvia repetidamente a mensagem, e naquele instante, naquele espaço vazio onde estava sozinho coberto pelo manto profuso e constrito da escuridão, a voz dele, assim como por vezes as notas musicais que produzia quando tocava o piano, tinha forma e luz própria.

Se contasse para alguém era bem capaz de ser considerado louco, ou talvez quisessem convence-lo de que se tratava de mero delírio de cego, as tais percepções-fantasmas das quais já lhe falaram muitas vezes e que muitos deficientes visuais como ele relatavam, mas a verdade era que a música, o piano, lhe possibilitava algumas vezes enxergar um mundo fantástico de cores, formas e luzes, este provavelmente fruto das imagens que seu cérebro captava quando recebia estímulos sonoros e os convertia em seus centros visuais.

Por isso Shaka tocava de olhos fechados.

Não queria parecer alucinado enquanto seus olhos passeavam frenéticos pelo balé que vislumbravam, ainda que este fosse tão breve quanto um suspiro de alívio, quanto o lampejar de um vagalume em meio à noite escura.

E se a voz de Mu já tinha esse poder, de trazer luz e cor para a seu mundo de escuridão, de preencher seu espírito e torná-lo pleno tanto quanto a música o fazia, significava que sua paixão tão repentina quanto arrebatadora por ele não devia ser mero entusiasmo de adolescente, portanto lutaria por ela, pelo direito de poder vivê-la.

Com lagrimas nos olhos congelados ouviu mais algumas vezes a mensagem antes de, exausto, pegar no sono e dormir ali mesmo no chão, culpando-se amargamente por não ter atendido às ligações do pai e do irmão, por tê-los preocupado, mas consciente de sua escolha naquela noite, uma vez que se dissesse a Asmita que estava em um café tendo um encontro romântico com um rapaz por quem estava perdidamente apaixonado certamente este teria ido buscá-lo na mesma hora e feito um escândalo ainda maior, e aí sim Mu lhe acharia um completo idiota.

E como havia dito na mensagem que mandara ao estudante de cinema momentos antes do conflito com a família, faria tudo de novo, exatamente igual, se fosse preciso.


	8. Mudança de planos

Pouco antes de Shaka chegar em casa, Mu saltava do elevador do prédio onde morava com o coração mergulhado em aflição, e esta só foi embora quando recebeu a mensagem do pianista lhe dizendo que já estava bem, que já estava na rua de casa. Estranhou a forma súbita e seca como ele havia encerrado a mensagem, mas depois de ter conhecido Shaka julgou que ainda estranharia muitas outras coisas e não se prendeu à lógicas triviais, até lhe enviou uma mensagem gravada em áudio lhe desejando boa noite.

Agora sim mais calmo, subiu pelas escadas mesmo até o andar de cima e exultante tocou a campainha do apartamento de Afrodite repetidas vezes.

Não sabia se a demora do sueco em atender a porta era fruto de sua euforia ou se algo se passava com ele, mas quando enfim a abriu concluiu que eram ambas.

— Mas... que diabo você está aprontando, Afrodite? — perguntou com os olhos arregalados e o semblante espantado ao ver à sua frente o amigo sueco com os cabelos, que antes eram loiros muito claros, tingidos de um tom azul piscina gritante, o mesmo que também estava impresso em seu nariz, orelhas, testa, praticamente todo o contorno de sua face e nas pontas dos dedos das mãos — Vai fazer figuração na sequência e Avatar? — não foi capaz de conter o riso e desandou a gargalhar.

— Há, há, há... Nunca reparei o quanto você era engraçado. — Afrodite respondeu com uma expressão de desdém que durou tanto quanto tempestade de verão. Logo ria junto do amigo o puxando para dentro pela gola da camisa — Eu fui pintar o cabelo e me atrapalhei um pouco com a tinta. Só manchou um pouco. Nada que água quente não resolva. — fechou a porta seguindo Mu que caminhava até a sala, e quando voltaram a ficar um de frente para o outro sorriu levando as mãos até as madeixas azuis onde meteu os dedos dando uma leve batidinha — O que achou? Gostou?

— Sim. Quem sou eu para falar que não? — o estudante de cinema respondeu apontando o dedo para os próprios cabelos tintos de lilás desbotado — Mas... por que azul piscina? Algum motivo específico? Algum trabalho?

— Que nada. Senta ai. — disse o sueco apontando o sofá enquanto se sentava em uma cadeira amarela em formato de concha que ficava um pouco mais ao lado — Eu fiquei sabendo que Camus não gosta de homens loiros

— Ah! — Mu fez uma pausa olhando para ele enquanto balançava os ombros em sinal de dúvida — Então por isso você pintou o cabelo de... azul. Ótima solução! — concluiu com uma risada sonora — E como ficou sabendo que o Camus não gosta de loiros?

— Milo. — Afrodite respondeu estreitando os belos e enormes olhos aquamarines.

— O Milo? O que tem o Milo?

— Milo está tentando dar ideia nele há um tempo já, e agora tomou um toco definitivo. — riu satisfeito — Hoje de manhã tomamos café juntos no intervalo e ele me disse que mandou a real para o Camus. Falou que tinha interesse nele e de quebra o convidou para sair, e sabe o qual foi a resposta?

— Qual?

Afrodite respirou bem fundo, estufou o peito, ergueu a cabeça de modo a seu queixo fino e o nariz empinado lhe conferirem um ar tão esnobe que faria inveja aos membros da monarquia inglesa e fazendo um biquinho fechou os olhos e respondeu imitando o sotaque francês carregado do colega em questão:

— Sinto muito, mas o interesse _non_ é reciproco, você _non_ faz meu tipo. Seria melhor sermos apenas amigos mesmo, _ça vá? Bon jour!_ — depois desfez aquela postura caricata dando uma risada.

Mu franziu a testa quase juntando as sobrancelhas ralas e comprimiu os lábios numa expressão que era um misto de espanto e divertimento.

— Serio? Nossa... Mas o Camus pegou o toco e cravou com gosto no peito do coitado. — disse o estudante de cinema finalmente soltando o riso preso enquanto balançava a cabeça em descrença — E olha que o Milo não é um cara a ser facilmente rejeitado... Ele é um gostoso. Conheço um monte de gente que anda de quatro por ele.

— Concordo. Milo é um tesão, mas eu sou mais! — disse Afrodite provocando mais risos em Mu.

— Eu que o diga, né! Mas, deixando os homens tesudos de lado e voltando ao foco da questão, então por causa do toco que o Milo levou, e sendo ele loiro, você deduziu que o enjoado do Camus...

— Não gosta de loiros. — o sueco o interrompeu estalando os dedos — Ora, senão por que mais seria? Como ambos acabamos de concordar Milo não é um homem a se jogar fora assim. Então, se Camus não gosta de loiros de azuis ele vai gostar! — balançava as madeixas no ar enquanto falava, até que parou e voltou sua atenção para Mu agora assumindo uma fisionomia mais atenta e firme — Mas, esqueça Camus e Milo. Não veio aqui para falarmos deles, não é?

— Não. — Mu sorriu, agora de forma mais tímida.

— E se você me apareceu aqui só agora, quase uma da madrugada, significa que... — fez uma pausa encarando a face corada do outro — O tal pianista foi ao encontro, e pelo jeito não te decepcionou.

Mu deu uma risadinha mordendo o lábio inferior e com um movimento inesperado e ligeiro levantou-se do sofá já atirando-se para frente para pegar na mão do amigo sueco. O puxou para que também se levantasse.

— Vem, vamos à cozinha abrir uma cerveja que eu tenho muita coisa para te contar. — disse enquanto o puxava pelo caminho.

— Meu deus! Pelo visto o encontro rendeu! Vocês transaram? — disse empolgado o sueco.

— Não, tonto! Claro que não! — Mu balançou a cabeça rindo — O que rolou foi muito mais intenso que qualquer transa. Eu vou te contar tudo.

Levou pouco mais de meia hora para que Mu relatasse, com as devidas minúcias, a experiência arrebatadora que vivera naquela noite ao lado do pianista, enquanto completamente em silêncio Afrodite o media com o olhar estupefato, atento a cada detalhe, ainda que um em especial valesse por todos, e era justamente esse o que mais lhe intrigara.

— Cego? — repetiu com os olhos arregalados cravados no rosto de feições serenas de Mu. Segurava uma latinha de cerveja que já tinha até esquentado em sua mão tamanho seu alarde — Meu Deus, o pianista... é cego!

— Sim. — disse o estudante de cinema dando um gole na bebida, também já quente. Estavam encostados na pia e sobre essa havia um pote cheio com sementes de pistache. Vez ou outra Mu descascava uma e a atirava na boca.

— E eu achando que ele tinha se apaixonado pela sua cara bonita e esse corpão atlético. — disse ainda totalmente surpreso; mal piscava encarando o rosto de Mu — Como a gente não sabe nada da vida!

— Exato. Nem todos enxergam as pessoas e o mundo com os olhos... Shaka o deve enxergar com a alma. — disse o estudante de cinema que tinha o olhar perdido em algum ponto qualquer da cristaleira do sueco, onde este guardava uma coleção modesta de canecas com temáticas diversas, desde elementos da cultura pop norte americana, à times de Rugby de várias partes do mundo. Não tinha nenhuma pretensão em ser atleta profissional, até porque lhe faltava porte físico e interesse, mas era um apaixonado pelo esporte, em especial pelos jogadores.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Mu, como você não percebeu isso logo no primeiro dia, seu tonto? — o sueco perguntou colocando a latinha de cerveja sobre a pia, e a pergunta atraiu a atenção de Mu para si, o resgatando daquela divagação momentânea.

— Ah, meu contato com ele no Terminal, no piano, era muito rápido. Eu simplesmente parava ali do lado dele, tocava algumas teclas, depois sentava na banqueta e continuava tocando... E durante o tempo todo ele mantinha os olhos fechados e a cabeça abaixada com os cabelos cobrindo grande parte do seu rosto... Parecia que ele estava concentrado. — fez uma pausa vivenciando a cena em sua mente — Ele disse que mantém o cabelo comprido para esconder alguma coisa que pudesse ser desagradável em sua aparência já que não tem muita ideia de como ela seja. — deu um breve sorriso acompanhado de um menear sutil de cabeça — Olha que absurdo... Se ele soubesse o quão bonito ele é, o quão... incrível ele é... Enfim, eu estava nervoso também, e achei que era apenas timidez esse comportamento atípico dele.

Ainda aturdido por aquela revelação Afrodite virou-se de frente para Mu ficando bem próximo.

— Mas, você disse que o olhar dele era algo incrível, algo que... mexeu profundamente com você. Como pode isso se ele é cego?

— Eu... não faço a menor ideia. — o estudante de cinema respondeu olhando para o sueco — Agora eu sei que ele não olhou para mim naquelas duas vezes no Terminal, mas ele me viu, Dido. A seu modo, e de algum jeito incompreensível para pessoas como você e eu, mas ele me viu!... Depois, os olhos dele são absolutamente normais, são luminosos, brilhantes, são... lindos! Eu pude admira-los a centímetros de distância, bem de perto mesmo. Olhei dentro deles e são as íris azuis ciano mais maravilhosas que eu já vi.

Afrodite respirou fundo soltando o ar pela boca e erguendo as sobrancelhas sem conseguir esconder a tensão.

— Puxa, eu nem sei bem o que dizer, Mu. — levou a mão à cabeça e coçou levemente o couro cabeludo — Digo, num dia você me aparece aqui todo apaixonado por um pianista gato que você viu no metrô, e no outro me diz que ele é cego!

— Ora, mas ele ser cego não muda o fato de eu estar apaixonado por ele.

— Ah, não? — o estudante de moda arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

— Mas é claro que não, Afrodite! Você não continua apaixonado pelo Camus mesmo depois de saber que ele é um fresco? Um chato da porra, enjoado do caralho? Ai, não gosto de loiros, não gosto de morenos, não gosto de orientais, não gosto de magros de mais, nem de fortes demais, nem de negros, de latinos, de albinos, de sardentos...

— Vai gostar de azuis! — o sueco riu já mais descontraído — Ok, foi uma constatação estúpida da minha parte, mas... Camus só é chato e seletivo, não é deficiente, né Mu.

— Mas Shaka também não é "deficiente", eu não gosto da forma como essa palavra limita a percepção de quem ele é. Ele é só... diferente de nós. — disse Mu — Ele é independente, e ele é... tão sensível. Ele disse que as pessoas costumam rejeitá-lo por ser cego, e eu percebi que durante vários momentos quando já estávamos no café ele estava inseguro... mas, sabe o que isso significa, meu caro Afrodite, novo habitante de Pandora? — esticou o braço e colocou uma mecha de seus cabelos azuis atrás de sua orelha.

— Hum, o que significa? — o estudante de moda riu.

— Significa que ele também pensou em mim nesses dias todos, que fez planos, e que se ele estava inseguro é porque o interesse é recíproco. — Mu deu uma piscadinha marota para o outro.

— É... faz sentido! — ainda rindo Afrodite cruzou os braços.

— E você pode me chamar de biruta, ou achar que estou sendo precipitado me deixando levar por uma paixão tão súbita quanto maluca, mas quando nos beijamos lá no Terminal eu juro que senti algo diferente.

— Diferente como?

— Não sei explicar ao certo, mas... não era apenas atração ou tesão que me levaram a desejar beija-lo, toca-lo... Digo, não foi como das outras vezes, sabe? Com os outros caras, que você beija porque está com tesão e quer dar uns pegas e tal. Eu estava atraído sim, mas era mais que isso. Eu queria estar com ele, sentir o toque dele, fazer parte do mundo dele, e fazê-lo parte do meu. Queria carrega-lo comigo através daquele beijo muito além do físico... Eu... eu não sei como por em palavras o arrebatamento que eu senti ao beija-lo. — o estudante de cinema agora tinha o olhar vago, como se estivesse tentando buscar em seu acervo mental e emocional alguma explicação que traduzisse o que seu coração sentia — Eu senti que é ele, Dite. — baixou o olhar e encarou os olhos do amigo sueco para concluir — Tenho certeza que é ele.

Afrodite apertou os lábios enchendo as bochechas de ar antes de solta-lo lentamente fazendo um bico.

— Mu, você não acha que ainda é cedo para...

— Eu senti! — o estudante de cinema o interrompeu — Essa história de alma gêmea, da tênue linha que existe entre as pessoas e que chamam de destino... Me interne em um hospital psiquiátrico, mas eu acho que encontrei a pessoa destinada a mim nessa vida, e essa pessoa é o Shaka.

Afrodite levou uma das mãos à própria fronte onde esfregou ligeiramente os dedos, enquanto seu semblante assumia um aspecto sério, concentrado. Pensava em tudo que o amigo lhe dizia e não conseguia esconder uma fração de preocupação que lhe martelava o juízo.

— Mu, eu estou verdadeiramente feliz por você, meu querido. — disse por fim esticando o braço e tocando no ombro do outro dando um leve apertão — Mas... não é querendo te desanimar não, mas sabe que isso pode, e vai, se tornar um problema para você, não sabe?... Você nem saiu do armário da casa dos seus pais ainda, porque você sabe que quando sair vai ser um deus nos acuda! Imagina agora, se realmente você e esse garoto ficarem juntos, se resolverem assumir um relacionamento sério mesmo... tudo muda. Não é como pegar um cara ou outro por aí... Se quiser ter esse tipo de relacionamento lindo que está me descrevendo, se ele for o homem da sua vida como está dizendo e querendo que seja, o cara com quem vai dividir todo o seu futuro, não vai mais ter como se esconder, Mu... Você vai ter que contar ao estrupício do teu pai que além de viado você arrumou um namorado cego.

Mu ficou sério de repente.

Ouvir aquilo fez seu corpo todo estremecer e seu coração acelerar, ainda que de forma sutil. Sim, estava fugindo de uma realidade que não queria aceitar, mas o fato de não aceitá-la não a excluía de sua vida. Andara tão empolgado e exultante nesses últimos dias vivendo intensamente aquela paixão avassaladora que sua alegria tinha engolido sua realidade. Uma pena que não a tivesse também digerido. Agora ela estava lá novamente, indigesta e ocre.

Mu não havia revelado à família que era gay. E para não tê-lo feito ainda é porque sabia que não enfrentaria moinhos de vento, mas monstros bem reais. Monstros esses que já vinham assombrando sua vida desde criança na forma das tantas cobranças que os pais lhe faziam e das quais ele tinha convicção, mesmo antes de ter qualquer lucides acerca de si mesmo e de sua orientação sexual, que jamais as conseguiria cumprir.

Quando o pai tinha sua idade já era dono de um império erguido com igual determinação pelo avô. Uma rede de empreiteiras com filiais nas capitais de países em acentuada ascensão econômica ou polos industriais emergentes. O pai, que se tornou filho único após a morte do irmão gêmeo ainda na infância, mostrara-se um exímio executivo, e em poucos anos à frente das empresas duplicara o patrimônio da família. Apesar de pequena, esta era extremamente conservadora, presava pelos valores tradicionais, e isso incluía delegar a todos seus papéis específicos: o pai o provedor, a mãe a exímia dona de casa e aos filhos era exigido o dever de tomarem a frente dos negócios, assim como aumentar o número de descendentes ao se casarem e terem muitos filhos de preferência, assegurando o legado da família.

Mu crescera sabendo exatamente quais seus deveres como um dos dois herdeiros daquele império. Fora doutrinado, criado e educado para se tornar um grande empresário, como o pai e o avô, ou quem sabe engenheiro; valia até um bom advogado. Tudo para que pudesse auxiliar nos negócios da família. No entanto, sua alma sensível e dons artísticos nunca combinaram com as exigência fervorosas que o pai lhe fazia, e só na figura da mãe, a quem era extremamente ligado, foi que tivera algum apoio. Esta, muito atenciosa e perceptiva, notara que já desde muito jovem Mu era diferente de Shion, o filho mais velho.

Seu caçula tinha uma sensibilidade artística diferenciada, a qual ela lhe permitiu aflorar, ainda que sobre forte oposição do marido. Foi no colo da mãe que Mu descobrira o fantástico mundo da música, e esse lhe foi apresentado através de notas tiradas de um piano. Na juventude, como a maioria das moças nascidas em lares conservadores, ela aprendera a tocar o instrumento, e sonhara em se tornar uma famosa pianista. Também na juventude ela aprendera que os sonhos das mulheres acabam quando elas sobem ao altar e uma aliança de ouro é colocada em seus dedos. O piano em casa passou então a lhe servir apenas como distração, e foi através dele que deu as primeiras aulas ao filho caçula.

O piano abriu a porta para Mu de outro extraordinário mundo, o das artes. E uma vez que se cruza essa porta não há mais volta.

Por isso, quando Mu comunicou à família que queria estudar cinema a mãe intercedeu por ele junto ao pai, e somente a pedido dela foi que tivera permissão para tal.

Contudo, antes de começar a cursar o que realmente gostava Mu integrara à Faculdade de Administração e Negócios na Universidade de Harvard à mando do pai. O irmão mais velho havia se formado na mesma instituição anos antes, porém por livre e espontânea vontade. Mu fizera apenas o primeiro semestre, a contragosto, e após muitas discussões acaloradas, mais um tanto de protestos em casa, e por causa da insistência da mãe, acabou conseguindo o consentimento do pai para trancar a matrícula do curso, deixar Massachusetts e voltar para Nova York para cursar cinema na Universidade de Columbia.

Ainda que a contragosto os olhos de empreendedor nato do pai de Mu viram no sonho do filho em se tornar cineasta uma ótima possibilidade de lucro, já que é sabido que a propaganda é a alma do negócio. Ele podia não ter talento empresarial, mas o tino para a arte poderia lhe render bons frutos também, o que não era de todo ruim, apenas tornava Mu diferente do filho mais velho cujos olhos exibiam o mesmo fulgor da ambição e excelência daqueles que nasceram para se tornarem grandes líderes que tinham os seus.

Sendo assim fizeram um acordo. Mu podia cursar cinema em Columbia, mas em troca precisaria trabalhar em alguma produtora de TV para ir ganhando espaço e fazendo acordos comerciais que pudessem favorecer as empresas da família, sem contar que detendo conhecimento específico Mu poderia expandir os negócios através de campanhas publicitárias dirigidas por ele mesmo.

Tudo acordado Mu passou também a morar sozinho para aprender "a se virar", e como acreditava o pai tornar-se um homem responsável, ainda que sua única responsabilidade de fato fosse dedicar-se aos estudos, uma vez que todas suas despesas eram pagas pelo provedor da família, desde o aluguel do apartamento onde morava ao lado do campus até gastos pessoais.

Quando se viu longe da família Mu enfim teve a chance de conhecer mais a si mesmo e essa catarse o possibilitou libertar-se também das tantas convenções que lhe eram impostas e que causavam profundo sofrimento. A mais enraizada delas sem dúvida alguma era sua sexualidade.

Desde muito pequeno já sentia-se pensar e ser diferente de tudo aquilo que os pais lhe apresentavam, e essa doutrinação sempre o fez viver em constante conflito consigo mesmo. Quando entrou na adolescência os pais já lhe diziam incessantemente o que esperavam de si, que se casasse com uma boa mulher, preferencialmente do mesmo nível intelectual e social, e que lhes dessem netos, pelo menos dois ou três, já que o pai sempre quis ter uma família grande e promissora. Então, certamente que aparecer em casa lhes revelando que era gay geraria um conflito hediondo do qual ele sempre tentou fugir, sendo ao esconder o que sentia ou até mesmo namorando algumas garotas apenas para matar as desconfianças que seu comportamento diferenciado pudessem despertar.

Mas, agora era diferente.

Agora não tinha mais para onde fugir.

Se quisesse tentar ficar com Shaka não conseguiria escondê-lo dos pais por muito tempo, até porque queria gritar ao mundo que havia encontrado alguém que fizera seu coração bater mais forte.

— Eu... preciso falar primeiro com meu irmão. — disse Mu depois de longa pausa, então voltou a encarar sério os olhos de Afrodite — Tenho certeza de que Shion pode me ajudar a preparar o terreno.

— Então já contou para ele que você é gay? — disse o sueco roendo o cantinho da unha do dedo indicador. Estava tão nervoso quanto demonstrava estar o estudante de cinema.

— Não... ainda não contei. Mas... eu tenho para mim que ele sempre desconfiou.

— Hum... Não acho não. Você nem dá pinta. Para eu desconfiar foi preciso te dar uma encoxada na cozinha do teu apê. — o sueco riu ainda que de forma contida — E olha que meu radar é eficiente!

Mu riu junto dele lembrando-se do ocorrido.

— Lembra que quando vim morar nesse prédio eu tinha uma namorada?

— Tá brincando? Como iria me esquecer? Ela jogou um gato na minha cara! Quase perdi um olho. — Afrodite falou irritado.

— Eu não tiro a razão dela. — Mu riu, agora mais descontraído — Ela te pegou me beijando na cozinha da minha casa.

— Epa! Não! Você me beijou na cozinha da sua casa. — Afrodite apontou o dedo indicador para o amigo — Por causa da encoxada que eu te dei para tirar a prova real do que eu já andava desconfiando há dias você me agarrou e enfiou essa tua língua habilidosa ai na minha boca.

— Bendita encoxada! — Mu riu mais alto junto do sueco que gargalhava — Mas, enfim... perdi a namorada e o gato. Fiquei feliz em poder me assumir, mas triste porque perdi o gato... Depois dela não namorei mais garota nenhuma e Shion andou me sondando um tempo atrás. Não como se tivesse me cobrando, sabe, mas... algo que diz que ele desconfia, principalmente depois que pintei os cabelos. Meu irmão me conhece melhor que ninguém.

— E acha que ele vai te aceitar?

— Eu espero que sim. Shion, apesar de ser muito parecido com nosso pai, é mente aberta, é um cara legal, e sempre nos demos muito bem. — fez uma pausa respirando profundamente, visivelmente apreensivo — Porque, Dite... se nem ele me apoiar ai sim, eu não sei como vai ser, ou melhor, eu sei... Vai ser uma catástrofe, e vou estar completamente sozinho. Meus pais sempre deixaram bem claro o que eles pensam sobre homossexuais e qual o lugar deles.

Afrodite o olhou com pesar, então esticou o braço e novamente tocou seu ombro.

— Eu queria muito poder dizer que vai dar tudo certo, mas eu sei bem que não é assim. E sei também que dizer que nunca estará sozinho porque tem a mim não é tão confortante quanto soa, porque eu sei que o apoio da família é tudo que queremos nessa hora, e mesmo que os amigos façam o papel dos pais o peso nunca será o mesmo. Mas, a gente não pode ter tudo, né Mu.

— Sim, eu sei... Na verdade adiei tanto esse momento porque tinha como certo que jamais iria revelar isso a eles. Jamais iria dar a meu pai mais esse... desgosto. — a voz de Mu embargou, sendo necessário que ele respirasse fundo para prosseguir. Tocar naquele assunto era sempre extremamente doloroso — No fundo nunca vi mesmo a necessidade de contar a ele que sou homossexual. Na minha cabeça iria viver a minha vida, desfrutar desse tempo da faculdade, pegar um cara aqui, outro ali, aproveitar, então iria chegar a hora de cumprir o meu dever e me casaria com uma mulher, teria os netos que eles tanto querem, e então supriria minha necessidade de sexo com homens pagando por isso simplesmente. É o que a maioria faz, por que então não daria certo comigo também? Ninguém da família precisaria saber de nada.

— Hum, e o que mais, iludido? — Afrodite sorriu, mas sem deixar de sentir pena dele.

— Mais... nada. Shaka acabou com todas essas possibilidades. Ele simplesmente colocou abaixo todos esses meus planos furados, porque... eu quero que ele faça parte da minha vida, Afrodite. Eu não quero que ele seja apenas mais um homem com quem eu transo... Eu quero andar com ele de mãos dadas na rua, quero sair para escolhermos juntos os móveis da nossa casa, quero passar a véspera de Natal enfeitando um pinheiro que ele comprou... Entende?

— Senhor amado! — exclamou Afrodite de boca aberta.

— Eu não quero só fazer sexo com ele, isso não é suficiente para suprir a necessidade que eu sinto da presença dele. Eu... eu quero e preciso de todos esses mínimos detalhes do cotidiano que um casal tem. Pela primeira vez eu percebi que eu não quero me casar de fachada com mulher nenhuma e ter que procurar garotos de programa por aí, ou ter um amante escondido... Por Deus, se eu for me casar um dia eu quero que seja com ele. — apesar do teor apaixonado da confissão a voz de Mu era carregada de profunda angústia, pois sabia exatamente as consequências que viriam ao desejar tudo aquilo ao lado de Shaka. Era quase como se desejar ser feliz fosse errado. Não à toa vivera em negação durante tantos anos, e mesmo agora ainda não havia se assumido completamente para a sociedade — Mas para eu viver esse desejo, para Shaka fazer parte disso tudo, eu não tenho outra alternativa senão abrir o jogo com meus pais. — o estudante de cinema deu um sorriso nervoso e melancólico, num misto de aflição e alegria.

— Tá maluco? Vai com calma, você só deu um beijo nesse pianista e já está falando de casamento!... Mas, pelo menos agora então você se deu conta de que ser gay não te torna uma pessoa diferente das outras? Não tem que agir diferente, Mu. Não tem que esconder quem você é e nem se obrigar a fazer coisas que não deseja, como um casamento forçado com uma coitada a quem você só faria sofrer também. — Afrodite apertou mais uma fez o ombro do amigo em um gesto de conforto — Por mais difícil que seja, antes você se tornar um desgosto, como você mesmo diz, para seus pais do que se tornar um desgosto para si mesmo. É a sua vida, meu querido. Depois, você pode bem deixar a missão dos netos para o teu irmão, não pode não?

— Não é tão simples assim. — Mu lamentou — Meus pais sempre me cobraram muito... — suspirou enfastiado — Bem, vou pensar com calma. Talvez apresente o Shaka a eles primeiro como amigo. Tenho certeza que vão adorá-lo, porque ele é culto e toca piano com um talento que vi poucas vezes na minha vida. Minha mãe ama piano e sonhava que eu me tornasse um pianista.

— Ainda acho que você está se precipitando. — disse Afrodite — Deixa passar mais um tempo. Você acabou de conhecer esse garoto, nem foram para cama ainda. Nem parece o Mu que conheci, amante das farras, desapegado... Do jeito que fala parece até que já está em um relacionamento sério. Nem mudou o status no Facebook. — sorriu tentando descontrair o outro que tinha o semblante deveras sério — Eu sei que está apaixonado, por isso é normal achar que ele é o cara da sua vida, mas vai com calma. Não esquenta sua cabeça ainda.

— Pode até ser que esteja mesmo sendo precipitado, mas confesso que o que mais queria agora era pegar o carro e ir até o Bronx pedir para ele ser meu namorado. — riu de si mesmo enquanto meneava a cabeça injuriado.

— Meu Deus, ele mora no Bronx? — Afrodite perguntou arregalando os olhos com uma expressão de espanto.

— Mora. — Mu apertou os lábios.

— Tanto homem nessa cidade e você se apaixona por um viado cego e suburbano... Você tá muito fodido.

— É eu sei. — o estudante de cinema soltou um suspiro ruidoso — Mas... eu quero tentar. Eu não vou desistir dele só porque tudo parece difícil. E se porventura tudo se tornar uma grande catástrofe e Shaka não quiser ficar comigo eu venho aqui e choro no seu ombro durante um mês inteiro e toco a vida... Eu só não posso e não vou escondê-lo de ninguém... ele não merece isso, principalmente da minha família. A vida do Shaka já não deve ser fácil e eu não quero entrar nela para ser mais um problema para ele.

Os olhos de Afrodite brilhavam enquanto divisavam Mu encantados.

— Por que mesmo você não se apaixonou por mim e eu por você? — perguntou sério, com o olhar parado, fixo no amigo.

— Por que nós somos amigos, seu trouxa. — Mu respondeu quase às gargalhadas — E porque é do enjoado do Camus que você gosta.

— Hum, que pena... porque outro de você nunca que eu vou achar. Você é o boy perfeito! — suspirou profundamente — A vida é assim, a pessoa tem o cara dos sonhos bem na frente dela, mas é o traste ruivo que ela quer. — Afrodite sorriu divertido com a constatação da própria realidade trágica — Que sorte tem esse pianista. Por falar nele, ele vem amanhã para a festa?

— Ele disse que sim. — Mu respondeu espreguiçando-se — Amanhã mando uma mensagem para ele confirmando... Posso dormir aqui? Estou com preguiça de ir para casa.

— Só dormir mesmo?

A pergunta do sueco pegou o estudante de cinema de surpresa, que de olhos arregalados o encarou. Não que já não tivesse ouvido aquela mesma proposta da boca do amigo inúmeras vezes antes, e não apenas ouvido como aceitado, mas dessa vez a ideia simplesmente o perturbou, pois agora soava como se fosse uma violação a tudo o que sentia por Shaka, que já reinava absoluto em seu coração.

Desconcertado não soube como reagir, mas logo percebeu o tom de brincadeira que o outro usara quando esse começou a rir já se desencostando da pia.

— Bom... Agora eu acredito que é amor de verdade! — disse o sueco — Devia ver sua cara!

— Deixa de ser besta, Afrodite.

— Relaxa, eu só queria ver a sua reação. — continuava rindo — Claro que pode dormir aqui. Mas o seu quarto, o de hospedes, virou meu ateliê.

— Não tem problema. Eu vou dormir, não ficar reparando na sua bagunça.

— Então vamos para cama que amanhã eu tenho um coração de gelo para derreter com o meu charme e sedução e você tem um pianista gato para me apresentar. O seu boy é cego, mas o meu futuro boy enxerga muito bem, e não quero que ele repare nas minha olheiras!

Aos risos ambos seguiram aos respectivos quartos, mas aquela noite de longe fora reconfortante para o estudante de cinema, e a culpa não estava na bagunça do ateliê de Afrodite, tampouco do sofá-cama no qual Mu se revirava repetidas vezes à procura do sono almejado. Seus pensamentos estavam voltados para os conflitos que levantara na conversa com o amigo sueco, em como lidaria com o pai daquele dia em diante, já que Shaka agora fazia parte de seu mundo e este ainda não era, de fato, completamente seu; teria que conquistar seu espaço para que pudesse acolher o pianista nele e viver aquele amor tão urgente.

Seu futuro era incerto, e por mais complicado que lhe parecesse delinear os tortuosos caminhos pelos quais sabia que iria ter que passar para vive-lo, de uma coisa ele tinha certeza: Shaka estaria nele.


	9. Réquiem

Mu já havia despertado há alguns bons minutos. Era sábado, e ele podia se dar ao luxo de ficar uns momentos a mais estirado na cama aninhado aos travesseiros, ainda que estes não eram os seus e nem a cama era a sua. Aliás, aquela nem cama era, se tratava de um sofá-cama velho e já bem surrado, mas que no estado de graça em que o estudante de cinema se encontrava pouco lhe importava conforto físico, já que tinha o espírito e o coração aconchegados pela doce lembrança do pianista.

Ainda deitado esticou o braço e apanhou o celular deixado no chão, e já ansioso àquela hora da manhã com a expectativa do reencontro com Shaka, animado lhe gravou uma mensagem de áudio.

— Bom dia, Shaka! Dormiu bem? Vou te enviar o endereço exato de onde será a festa. Vou digitar uma mensagem para que possa ouvir quando estiver vindo. Mas, volto a dizer, se quiser eu posso busca-lo na sua casa... ou posso encontra-lo no metrô se preferir, na 116th Street Columbia University, que fica na mesma avenida aqui do meu prédio, na Broadway... Camus marcou para as vinte horas, tudo bem?... Eu... espero que o dia passe bem rápido, porque... Eu não consigo parar de pensar em você.

Ainda olhando para a tela do celular um tanto envergonhado deixou escapar um riso sutil enquanto digitava o endereço e alguns pontos de referência. Era surpreendente como ficava tímido ao falar com o pianista, ainda que apenas por mensagem, e por isso ria de si mesmo.

Exatamente na hora em que enviava a mensagem Afrodite abriu a porta e com toda sua natural animação matinal o surpreendeu.

— Hum, me deixa adivinhar. Esse risinho bobo na sua cara não é de quem está falando com a mãe, ou o irmão, tampouco com o atendente do Call Center, ainda que este estivesse te oferecendo uma promoção daquelas, tipo, irrecusáveis! Acertei? — disse adentrando o ateliê trazendo consigo duas canecas com café.

— Estava mandando o endereço daqui para ele. — Mu respondeu rindo do amigo enquanto se sentava para apanhar a caneca que ele lhe oferecia — Obrigado.

— E ele vem sozinho? Digo... ele... ele anda sozinho na rua? — o sueco perguntou sentando-se ao lado do estudante de cinema.

— Sim, ele anda. Ele vai sozinho ao Terminal tocar o piano... E ele foi sozinho ao nosso encontro. — disse Mu bebericando o café — Dido, Shaka é cego, não inválido.

— Ora, sim, mas... Cara, isso é perigoso. Gosto nem de pensar! — Afrodite chacoalhou a cabeça negativamente e com veemência.

— Sim, perigoso certamente que é, mas ele deve estar acostumado... nós que não estamos. — disse Mu.

— Tem razão. — o sueco respondeu sorrindo — Bom, então capricha na produção hoje. Deixa esse cangote bem cheiroso para o seu pianista!

— Ah, eu vou deixar! — Mu sorriu de volta.

— Não dizem que o amor é cego? No seu caso, além de cego o amor é loiro, toca piano e adora chá gelado com chantilly. — disse Afrodite se levantando — Já o meu não é cego, mas insiste em não me enxergar... Só que de hoje ele não me escapa!... Fique à vontade. Tem mais café na cozinha, pão, frutas... Eu vou tomar um banho para terminar de tirar essa tinha azul impregnada até na minha alma.

— Ok. Obrigado, Dido. — Mu respondeu aos risos, e esses logo se transfiguraram em doce aspiração quando seu celular apitou notificando uma mensagem recém chegada.

Rapidamente ajeitou-se no sofá para ouvi-la, e logo que a voz suave e terna de Shaka preencheu-lhe os ouvidos sentiu no peito o coração palpitar.

"Bom dia, Mu... Dormi bem sim. Não podia ser diferente, já que adormeci ouvindo sua voz... Recebi o endereço e aceito sua gentileza, pois nunca fui para os lados de Columbia. Pode me encontrar na 116th Street Columbia University Station? Às 19:30 está bom para você?... Também estou ansioso para reencontrá-lo."

A resposta de Mu veio quase que imediata, e Shaka a ouviu com um sorriso no rosto, apesar de seu espírito naquela manhã não refletir tal alegria.

A discussão com o irmão mais velho na noite anterior ainda pairava sobre si feito uma nuvem escura, pesada, a qual lhe lembrava a todo momento que o tempo ali não estava muito a seu favor. Mesmo assim o pianista não queria se deixar abater. Depois de uma noite de sono nada confortável e reparadora, já que dormira no chão aninhado ao travesseiro, Shaka enfim conseguiu ouvir a voz da razão. Já não sentia raiva ou rancor de Asmita. Tinha consciência de que havia errado, especialmente por ter se deixado levar pela raiva e descontrole e partido para as vias de fato, mas sabia que se quisesse conquistar o direito de ir e vir, se quisesse garantir a liberdade e privacidade necessárias para viver sua história com Mu, apenas pedindo permissão à família é que não conseguiria nada.

Por isso, mesmo quebrado por dentro, ávido para ir até o irmão, abraça-lo com força e pedir perdão pelo soco Shaka manteve-se firme. Sabia que se cedesse voltaria à linha de partida daquele caminho longo que precisaria galgar até alcançar sua independência e não mais ser visto como um incapaz.

Quando sentiu o aroma agradável do café exalando pela casa, armou-se de um novo ânimo, retirou a camisa com a qual havia dormido, a mesma que usava desde a noite anterior, já que adormeceu sem trocar de roupa, e vestiu uma camiseta limpa que apanhou da gaveta onde guardava as roupas mais velhas, de ficar em casa. Permaneceu com a calça jeans e calçou chinelos. Já havia memorizado o trajeto que ia de seu quarto até a sala e depois à cozinha, o qual era o mesmo há quatorze anos, visto que nenhum móvel ou ínfimo objeto podia ser mudado de lugar para não lhe causar acidentes, mesmo assim andava lento e com cautela, tateando a bruma densa e impenetrável com os dedos que iam esticados à sua frente.

Vagarosamente tateou com o pé o pequeno degrau que separava os dois cômodos, e ao adentrar a cozinha ouviu o sutil farfalhar das roupas de Asmita.

— Bom dia, irmão. — disse em tom cordial, porém isento do carisma que costumava imprimir ao se dirigir ao outro.

Não havendo resposta Shaka seguiu calado até a mesa e se sentou no lugar de costume, então ao correr as mãos por ela percebeu que não estava posta. Não havia toalha nem nada do que habitualmente estaria ali, como sua caneca com café quentinho, prato com talheres, o cesto de pães, manteiga, as frutas já partidas e descascadas... nem mesmo o pote com amendoins estava lá, somente a madeira rústica e nua.

Incrível como só agora percebera, petrificado por aquela verdade assustadora, o quão acomodado e mal acostumado estava.

Porém o pianista não se deixou abater, afinal não era tarde para reaprender a ter o mínimo de autonomia. Resoluto se levantou da mesa e tateando vagarosamente a geladeira ao lado calculou o espaço até a pia, daí em diante ficou fácil achar tudo o que precisava, os talheres na gaveta, os pratos no armário suspenso preso à parede logo acima de sua cabeça e a caneca, que ficava junto das xícaras e outras louças de porcelana contando três prateleiras à frente. A sua tinha uma pequena lasca na alça.

Conforme apanhava os itens os colocava sobre a pia com cuidado, então depois só precisou botar a caneca sobre o prato junto dos talheres e voltar à mesa, agora mais lento e com muito mais atenção para não esbarrar em nada e deixar cair tudo aquilo, já que daquele gesto simples dependia toda sua auto afirmação. Concluída a tarefa com esmero respirou aliviado, mas estava longe de poder colher os louros ainda. Estranhamente seu coração batia forte, palpitava apreensivo dentro do peito, pois mais difícil que realizar aquelas tarefas tão simples era saber que o irmão o observava. Com os olhos abertos congelados voltados ligeiramente para o chão alcançou novamente a geladeira, a abriu e iniciou a busca solitária pelos itens que desejava com o cuidado e lentidão de um cirurgião. Tal qual o beijo de um beija-flor à margarida seus dedos tocavam, contornavam, experimentavam permitindo a seu cérebro formar a imagem do que viam, então quando esta ganhava forma sua mão adquiria força e confiança imediatas. Assim ele apanhou a margarina, o pote com geleia de morango e a caixa de leite. Encontrar as frutas foi um tanto mais fácil, já que o olfato apurado facilitava o trabalho das mãos.

Posto tudo sobre a mesa voltou a se sentar, e devagar para não esbarrar a mão em nada quando fosse procurar pelo pote de manteiga ou vidro de geleia apanhou a faca para partir uma maçã ao meio. Embora tenha pego manteiga e geleia não foi atrás do cesto com pães, já que não tinha a menor ideia de onde este estava e também não queria pedir ajuda a Asmita.

O mais velho por sua vez observava o pianista atentamente e em completo silêncio. As palavras ditas por Shaka na noite passada ainda reverberavam em sua mente e deixavam seu coração pesado. Estava magoado, e ao se olhar no espelho de manhã e ver um hematoma bem acima do nariz, entre os olhos, sentiu vontade de chorar, gritar, de raiva, mágoa, inconformismo, tristeza.

Aquela era a paga que recebia pelos anos de cuidado e zelo.

Terminou de coar o café, serviu-se e deixou a garrafa ali mesmo, sobre a pia.

Se Shaka era adulto para andar por ai sozinho e sem dar satisfação nenhuma à família, então também podia se virar na cozinha sem ele, mesmo tendo consciência do quão poderia estar sendo injusto e até um tanto cruel, uma vez que sabia que Shaka possuía limitações, já que além de cego não sabia cozinhar.

Em silêncio encostou no batente da porta e ficou a observar o irmão que comia a maçã. Depois o viu levantar-se novamente e fazer o mesmo trajeto de antes até a pia para apanhar a garrafa com café. Regressou à mesa e se serviu usando o dedo indicador como marcador para não derramar a bebida.

Mesmo sabendo que era observado Shaka tomou seu café da manhã do modo mais natural que conseguiu. Sabia que Asmita o estava punindo, que ainda estava magoado, e com toda a razão. Portanto não iria criar caso. Se o irmão queria puni-lo que então o fizesse, e ainda torcia para que ele encontrasse algum conforto no ato.

Para Shaka, aliás, aquela lhe pareceu uma excelente oportunidade para mostrar a Asmita que podia se virar sozinho, que não era um total inválido. Sendo assim, quando acabou o café recolheu a caneca, o prato e os talheres e os colocou dentro da pia. Devolveu os itens que apanhara à geladeira e se direcionou à saída, mas antes mesmo que chegasse à porta enfim ouviu a voz áspera do irmão.

— Não vai lavar a louça?... Se pode se virar sozinho, então pode limpar o que você suja. — disse enquanto caminhava para a sala, mas antes de sair ainda se virou para Shaka e completou: — O chão e a mesa estão sujos. Vai juntar formiga. A vassoura está atrás da porta dos fundos onde sempre esteve.

Surpreso, talvez nem tanto pela pergunta, visto que ela não lhe soou afrontosa, mas extremamente obvia, uma vez que era de se supor que deveria limpar a própria sujeira, apenas nunca havia se dado conta já que o irmão e o pai faziam por si, o pianista piscou os olhos hirtos e ponderou por breves segundos. Não disse nada. Não havia o que ser dito. Não à Asmita, mas talvez a si próprio. Se queria ser independente fora de casa teria que o ser também dentro.

Com a mesma postura firme de antes Shaka tateou a massa plúmbea que o envolvia, sua cela de trevas constante, até seus dedos tocarem o vidro frio da tampa do fogão. Aproximou-se desse sabendo que a porta dos fundos ficava por ali, então deslizando os pés no assoalho atentou para as oscilações mínimas de temperatura que pudesse sentir, e logo o ar mais frio que vinha de fora da casa e entrava pelo vão inferior da porta tocou seus dedos. Dali em diante foi fácil encontrar a vassoura e pá, visto que sabia para qual direção deveria caminhar.

O pianista cumpriu as tarefas da melhor forma que conseguiu. Lavou a louça com cuidado, enxugou e também guardou. O mais difícil foi mesmo varrer o chão e recolher os detritos. Para tentar não deixar nada para trás precisou agachar-se várias vezes e verificar com as mãos se os havia apanhado todos com a pá.

Demorou-se bem mais que meia hora naquela tarefa, mas ao final orgulhara-se dela.

Quando finalmente deixou a cozinha, ao passar pela sala do sofá onde mexia no notebook fechando algumas encomendas Asmita chamou sua atenção o fazendo estancar os passos para ouvi-lo.

— Não vou fazer o jantar hoje. Se quiser peça uma pizza. — disse o mais velho em tom ríspido — Quando saiu hoje de manhã o pai avisou que vai ficar na fábrica após o expediente. Terá uma confraternização entre os funcionários e depois vão sair para jogar bilhar.

— Hum, que bom! — Shaka respondeu apenas virando a cabeça para o sentido em que vinha a voz de Asmita, mas mantendo o corpo voltado para o corredor que levava a seu quarto — O pai precisa mesmo sair mais para se distrair, se divertir... — fez uma pausa voltando o rosto para frente e caminhando mais alguns passos lentos, até novamente parar quando chegou ao corredor — Eu também vou sair. Vou a uma festa. Talvez coma alguma coisa na rua, não se preocupe. — disse engolindo em seco e já pronto para ouvir um sermão. Havia ensaiado por horas a melhor maneira de dizer ao irmão que iria a uma festa sozinho, e no fim a urgência o fez cuspir a informação da única maneira que cabia, já que não havia melhor forma.

Mas o sermão não veio.

No lugar dele um silêncio pesado se prolongou por um momento até que a voz grave de Asmita irrompeu em seus ouvidos.

— Faça como quiser.

Surpreso Shaka voltou-se para a direção da voz do irmão. A expressão de seu rosto bonito era um misto de choque e aflição. Os olhos arregalados firmes e a boca aberta denunciavam seu espanto.

— Está... falando sério? — perguntou ainda incrédulo. Imaginou que Asmita fosse proibi-lo de sair ou que no mínimo faria um discurso o lembrando de sua deficiência e incapacidade, mas passado o choque bebeu daquela alegria abrindo um largo sorriso — Serio mesmo?

— Sim. Faça o que você quiser, Shaka. — a voz de Asmita soou dura.

— Obrigado, irmão... Eu... eu prometo que ligo para você quando chegar na festa, e ligo também quando estiver vindo embora. — disse exultante o pianista. Talvez o irmão estivesse finalmente o enxergando como uma pessoa normal e se dando conta de que precisava deixa-lo viver. Quem sabe agora Asmita também iria viver sua vida, livre como merecia, e tal constatação o deixou ainda mais feliz.

Mesmo estranhando o mutismo do outro o pianista seguiu até seu quarto e encostou a porta.

Na sala Asmita estava estático.

Aquela notícia caiu como um raio direto em sua cabeça terminando por trucidar a fagulha restante de paz que ainda sentia. O dilema da noite passada não só ainda estava vivo como voltava a roer suas entranhas. Mas estava deveras chocado para responder. Irremediavelmente nervoso para discutir.

Com um gesto brusco e irritadiço fechou o notebook e o pousou sobre a mesinha de centro, então apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e levou as mãos ao rosto esfregando a fronte.

Em um acesso de raiva levantou-se de supetão e chutou o pé da mesa.

— Merda! Mais essa agora. — murmurou andando inquieto pela sala.

Sua alma gritava por ir até o quarto de Shaka e lhe dizer outro tanto de verdades na cara, das quais ele já deixara bem claro que não tinha interesse em ouvir, como ter consciência de que não podia sair assim, a hora que bem entendesse e sem dizer com quem, e especialmente a noite.

Mas não faria isso.

De nada adiantaria fazer isso.

Se o fizesse apenas daria início a mais uma discussão inflamada, e para piorar o pai não estava em casa. Ainda que a contragosto Shaka sempre ouvia mais ao pai; não sabia se movido por respeito ou de fato obediência poucas vezes o afrontava como agora vinha fazendo consigo.

Tinha um grande problema nas mãos e não sabia como resolvê-lo.

O dia passou depressa demais para Asmita e lento demais para Shaka, que praticamente não deixou o quarto. Passou um bom tanto das horas estudando algumas partituras em braile, ouvindo música e falando ao celular com Shijima, que ainda estava fora da cidade e regressaria só no domingo.

Perto das seis da tarde o pianista começou a preparar-se para a festa. Tomou um banho demorado e apreensivo pelejou para escolher uma boa roupa para vestir. Com muito custo devido à insegurança, a carrasca que sempre teimava em aparecer nas horas mais cruciais de sua vida, como naquela, em que precisava escolher uma roupa sozinho. Um terror repentino se apossou de seu espírito quando pensou que poderia escolher alguma peça errada, suja, ou mesmo vesti-la do avesso. Acidentes banais, mas que tinham o poder de fazê-lo virar motivo de chacota por ser cego. Por isso, suando e com palpitações optou novamente por vestir peças de extrema simplicidade. Abriu a gaveta das camisetas, procurou pela etiqueta em braile que listava as brancas e antes de vesti-la ficou pelo menos cinco minutos conferindo o lado das costuras para não vestir do avesso. Em seguida vestiu uma calça jeans limpa, meias e tênis. Esses também conferiu incessantemente cada detalhe. Ao fim sentou-se na beirada da cama e suspirou aborrecido com os olhos voltados para o chão. Queria impressionar Mu, queria estar bem vestido, com roupas elegantes, bem penteado, mas a verdade é que jamais conseguiria sem ajuda de alguém para lhe orientar. Sem ajuda de Asmita.

Ah, se pudesse dividir aquele momento com o irmão...

Estava apaixonado pela primeira vez, estava eufórico, queria gritar ao mundo, mas Asmita não queria ouvi-lo.

Sem deixar-se abater, pois julgava que na vida cada coisa tinha seu tempo e assim também seria com o irmão, o pianista levantou-se, armou-se de novo ânimo e foi até o armário onde apanhou uma escova e penteou minuciosamente os cabelos. Suas mãos tremiam, frias, ansiosas. Guardou a escova e fechou a porta do armário que ironicamente continha um espelho pregado a ela, visto que antes fora de Asmita, então ergueu a mão e deslizou as pontas dos dedos em sua superfície.

Quem dera pudesse ver seu reflexo...

Embora exercitasse constantemente seus outros sentidos, o tato, olfato, audição, e em especial a memória, nenhum deles, nem nada no mundo, era capaz de substituir a visão e a falta que esta lhe fazia.

Recolheu a mão deixando escapar um longo e conformado suspiro, então virou-se com precisão e caminhou em direção à escrivaninha, apanhou o celular e o colocou no bolso. Manteve o aparelho ligado. Não iria cometer o mesmo erro do dia anterior. Caso o pai ou o irmão ligassem os atenderia de pronto para assegura-los de que estava bem, quando de repente ouviu a porta bater.

Caminhou até ela enquanto já planejava ligar para Mu assim que chegasse na Melrose Station, mas ao girar a maçaneta a porta não abriu.

Girou novamente, imprimindo mais força tanto à maçaneta quando à porta, que nunca ficava trancada por regras da casa, então esta só podia ter batido com um golpe de ar e ter emperrado.

— Asmita? — chamou o irmão em voz alta ao mesmo tempo em que dava alguns toques na madeira com a mão espalmada. Estava calmo, apenas não queria se atrasar — Asmita, está ai?... A porta emperrou... Asmita?

Do lado de fora, de frente para a porta do quarto de Shaka, silencioso como um camundongo Asmita segurava a chave em uma das mãos, e esta estava tão trêmula como se recordava ter sentido apenas uma vez em sua vida. No dia do acidente envolvendo ele e o irmão mais novo, há quatorze anos.

— Asmita? — o pianista voltou a chamar, agora levemente apreensivo elevando o tom de voz.

Trêmulos também estavam todos os músculos do rosto austero de Asmita. Suas feições contorciam-se em um misto de desespero e tristeza, e a cada segundo que se passava sua respiração tornava-se mais forte e ofegante. Seus olhos injetados cravados à madeira aos poucos ficavam úmidos.

— Asmita! — a voz de Shaka do outro lado da porta agora tinha tons de desespero, era trêmula e vacilante — ASMITA!... Eu... eu estou ouvindo você... Sei que está ai... Me ajude a...

— Me perdoe, Shaka.

As palavras do irmão mais velho interromperam o pianista e fizeram seu coração gelar dentro do peito.

— O... que? — disse Shaka, que imediatamente girou a maçaneta freneticamente e repetidas vezes também forçando a fechadura — Asmita? — um nó em sua garganta interrompeu-lhe a respiração ao constatar que a porta não estava emperrada, mas trancada — Não, não, não, não... NÃO! Asmita!

— Você não me ouve mais, Shaka... eu não tive escolha! — disse o mais velho com a voz embargada — Eu não queria ter de fazer isso, mas sem o pai aqui para me ajudar essa foi a única solução.

— Não! NÃO! ASMITA ABRA ESSA PORTA AGORA! — o pianista gritou usando o corpo para dar trancos na madeira firme e grossa — Você ficou louco?

— Não! Você ficou! — disse Asmita que tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Trêmulo e hiperventilando ainda não podia acreditar no que estava fazendo, mas não tinha outra alternativa. Era movido por desespero — Não tem noção dos riscos que está correndo saindo por ai sozinho à noite para ir... a uma festa sabe-se lá onde e com quem! — dizia mais para convencer a si mesmo de que estava fazendo a coisa certa, pois seu coração doía — Se você sair e alguma coisa te acontecer o que eu vou falar para o nosso pai?... Eu prometi para a mãe que eu cuidaria de você, Shaka. Eu prometi!

Dentro do quarto Shaka era a pura imagem do desespero, mas diante daquele gesto extremo do irmão e de suas palavras sabia que afronta-lo seria pior, por isso tentou recobrar a fala ponderada e manter a calma.

— Asmita... Não faz isso comigo... Por favor.

— Você que não sabe o que está fazendo consigo, Shaka!

O pianista respirou fundo fechando os olhos.

— Eu sei que fez uma promessa à nossa mãe, mas... tem que acreditar em mim, tem que confiar em mim... Asmita, não estou me pondo em perigo, nem você está. Não vai acontecer nada, eu vou ficar bem! — dizia agora com a testa encostada na madeira enquanto tentava controlar a respiração ofegante e acelerada — Me... me perdoe por ontem, tudo bem? Eu, eu sei que errei e você tem toda razão de estar chateado, mas não pode fazer isso comigo. Não pode me trancar em casa!

— E se eu dissesse que não pode sair? Você me obedeceria por acaso?... Já deixou claro o que pensa sobre mim... — a voz falhou — Eu jamais queria precisar chegar a esse ponto... mas não me deixou escolha.

O pianista voltou a exasperar-se.

— Asmita eu estou levando o celular e vou ficar com ele nas mãos, eu... eu ligo para você quando chegar lá, eu ligo para você enquanto estiver lá e ligo quando estiver voltando para casa... por favor... abra a porta.

— Quando chegar aonde? Nem sequer disse onde pretendia ir, Shaka. — o mais velho se zangou — Não disse onde e nem com quem, não me disse nada! — elevou a voz num quase grito de desespero — Será possível que não percebe o quanto está sendo egoísta e imaturo?... Como eu vou dizer ao pai que eu deixei você ir a uma festa com estranhos?... Infelizmente foi você quem criou essa situação, Shaka. Você não me escuta e me obrigou a agir assim!

— Asmita...

— Você tem um coração bom, puro, e uma alma ingênua... Não tem noção dos perigos da vida... E essa sua ingenuidade ainda vai ser sua ruina, a nossa ruina! — aproximou-se da porta quase a tocando com o dedo indicador erguido em riste — Esse rapaz... Esse burguesinho do metrô. Você nem o conhece direito. Pode ser um bandido, um usuário de drogas ou até um estuprador psicopata. Você é um garoto bonito, ingênuo e cego. Um alvo fácil e não percebe isso!

— ASMITA! — o grito do pianista veio acompanhado de uma pancada forte na porta — Ele não é nada disso, ele é apenas um amigo! Pelo amor de Deus, você está sendo ridículo!

— Isso é o que você me diz... É o que você acha. Sinto muito, mas não posso te deixar sair.

A ira do mais novo se elevou às alturas.

Apesar de saber que os argumentos do irmão tinham fundamento sua mente jovem e rebelde fazia questão de ignora-los solenemente, até porque conhecia sim Mu, e estava certo de que ele não era nada daquilo que Asmita temia, mas como convencê-lo de sua convicção?

— Asmita se você não abrir essa merda de porta eu vou ligar para o pai, eu vou ligar para polícia! Abra essa porra agora! — bufava de raiva, o peito a subir e descer em ritmo descompassado.

— O pai deixou o celular em casa... Então ligue para a polícia, Shaka. — o mais velho agora também elevava a voz e enxugava as lágrimas nervoso — Me acuse de cárcere privado e me faça ser preso porque proibi meu irmão adolescente imbecil de ir a uma festa com pessoas que eu não conheço. Vão rir de você... Você pode ser maior de idade agora, mas ainda é dependente, é deficiente visual, e está sob minha tutela. Sua segurança é MINHA responsabilidade. Vamos, ligue. Só não se esqueça de avisa-los que você é o garoto cego cuja família estava desesperada procurando no dia anterior porque sumiu sem dar notícias.

— Asmitaaa! Seu desgraçado! Abra essa merda! Abra! — o pianista gritava enquanto chutava e dava socos na madeira num frenesi tresloucado provocado pela mais pura raiva.

Do lado de fora Asmita deixou escapar um soluço, e a cada pancada na porta sentia uma dor profunda no coração, como este é que estava sendo esmurrado. Odiava profundamente o que estava fazendo, mas pela segurança do irmão seria capaz de tudo.

— Eu te amo, meu irmão. Você diz que me odeia, mas eu te amo. — disse o mais velho encostando o rosto na madeira, então cabisbaixo afastou-se tomando o corredor para regressar à sala — E é por te amar que eu faço isso, então espero ao menos que quando sua fúria passar você possa me perdoar.

— ASMITA VOLTA AQUI! ABRA A PORTA! — Shaka gritou ainda mais alto quando percebeu a voz do irmão já distante. Não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo — ASMITA! ASMITAAAA!

Da sala o mais velho ouvia os gritos do pianista, e a cada nova suplica acompanhada de pancadas na porta sua garganta lhe apertava mais a ponto de sentir-se sufocar.

Trancar o irmão no quarto fora um ato extremo, tinha consciência disso, e até chegava a ponderar se de fato não tinha perdido o juízo, mas o medo de que algo ruim lhe acontecesse era muito mais urgente.

Ligou a televisão para tentar não escutar os gritos do irmão e catatônico olhava para tela que passava uma partida de basquete entre o Chicaco Bulls e o Los Angeles Lakers sem nem ao menos piscar; só conseguia respirar acelerado enquanto apertava a chave entre seus dedos.

No quarto Shaka ainda esmurrava a porta na vã tentativa de coloca-la abaixo enquanto seguia gritando pelo irmão, até que rendido pela exaustão caiu de joelhos em frente a ela se entregando a um choro convulso e alucinado, de desespero e inconformismo.

Não cogitou sair pela janela porque esta continha grades contra invasões, o que ironicamente agora lhe impedia de sair e lhe aprisionava ali.

Talvez não adiantasse também insistir naquele embate insano com o irmão. Talvez jamais conseguiria ter uma vida normal de fato e ele estava certo, apenas não queria aceitar.

— Não... — choramingou raspando os dedos na madeira já os sentindo bem doloridos, especialmente o da mão direita que tinha ferido no dia anterior — Asmita... por favor... por favor... — murmurou baixinho e entre soluços unindo as mãos sobre seu colo. Não podia danifica-las, já que além de serem seu olhos elas também eram seu tesouro. Precisava delas integras para poder tocar o piano.

Assim, com a testa encostada na madeira e as longas madeixas loiras a grudarem em seu rosto molhado pelas lágrimas que escorriam até pender do queixo fino, o pianista enfim aceitou sua sentença.

Não ligaria para a polícia.

Não queria o irmão preso por cárcere privado, tampouco queria causar problemas para o pai, mas a raiva o consumiu até o último suspiro de lucidez.

— Eu odeio você, maldito! — rosnou rangendo os dentes, então com um novo murro fortíssimo na porta gritou a plenos pulmões: — OUVIU? EU ODEIO VOCÊ!... EU NÃO VOU TE PERDOAR NUNCA! MALDITO!

Trêmulo tal qual presa ferida que impotente vislumbra a aproximação do predador sem nada poder fazer Shaka pegou o celular do bolso da calça e conferiu as horas através do aviso sonoro.

18:45h.

Mu deveria estar a caminho da 116th Street Columbia University Station.

Fechou os olhos buscando dentro de si um eco de razão para tentar se acalmar.

Não havia nada que pudesse fazer. O pai não estava em casa e Shijima estava fora da cidade. Não havia outro jeito. Precisava dizer a Mu que não iria mais à festa, e tinha que fazer isso de uma maneira a não deixar o estudante de cinema perceber o quão alterado estava. Obviamente que dizer a verdade estava fora de cogitação, ou toda a imagem que esforçou-se para construir no primeiro encontro, de que era independente e dono de si mesmo sendo cego, cairia por terra e Mu saberia que na verdade estaria comprando um grande problema ao envolver-se consigo.

Respirou fundo tentando controlar ao menos a tremedeira e os soluços involuntários para gravar uma mensagem de áudio. Ainda não sabia bem o que dizer. Só conseguia sentir uma profunda dor na alma em ser privado daquela forma vil de estar com aquele que era dono absoluto de seus pensamentos, que fazia seu coração bater mais forte.

Ainda sentado no chão virou-se de costas para a porta e encostou na madeira.

Esperou mais alguns minutos e sentindo-se já mais seguro gravou a mensagem.

— Mu... eu... estou te mandando essa mensagem porque tive um imprevisto e não... não vou poder ir à festa do seu amigo... Me perdoe por avisá-lo assim, em cima da hora. Tomara que ainda não tenha saído de casa para me encontrar na Estação. Não queria te causar nenhum transtorno... Mu, tudo que mais queria era poder estar com você agora... repetir o beijo de ontem... não me esqueço dele... Nos encontramos Segunda-feira?

Ouviu a mensagem pelo menos duas vezes e decidiu usar o aplicativo em seu celular para convertê-la em texto antes de enviar, pois por mais firmeza que tentasse imprimir em sua voz não conseguiu disfarçar o tom embargado.

Em Manhattan Mu havia acabado de chegar à 116th Street Columbia University. Ansioso como estava tinha se adiantado e partido ao encontro do pianista na estação bem antes do previsto, mas assim que leu a mensagem toda a expectativa e anseio que nutrira aquele dia inteiro para rever Shaka escorreram como água para dentro do ralo quando leu sua mensagem.

Frustrado ficou um momento ali, sentado em uma das cadeiras enfileiradas da área de espera daquela Estação relendo as palavras na tela do aparelho. Estava já todo arrumado e perfumado... Em vão.

Chegou a cogitar que Shaka pudesse estar lhe dando um bolo, mas não. Por mais estranho que parecesse até para si mesmo sentia algum pesar nas poucas palavras que compunham a mensagem enviada por ele. Por isso, colocando o raciocínio no lugar respondeu gravando uma mensagem de áudio mesmo.

— Oi Shaka. Está tudo bem, não se preocupe. Não me causou transtorno algum. Apenas... estou triste... Quer dizer, não triste, acho que frustrado, porque agora a festa perdeu o sentido sem você comigo. Também estou doido para repetir o beijo de ontem... Mas entendo que deva ter acontecido algo aí. Imprevistos acontecem mesmo... Mas, está tudo bem? Me dê notícias, fiquei preocupado... E com certeza nos vemos Segunda-feira."

Assim que a mensagem chegou para Shaka ele a ouviu aos prantos.

Não esperava que Mu o respondesse, tampouco com tamanha prontidão, visto que sempre ouvira que era um estorvo para os outros; pensava ser um também para o estudante de cinema.

Percebeu o tom pesaroso na voz de Mu, mas também um toque de alegria quando este confirmou que se encontrariam na Segunda-feira. Seu coração aflito finalmente pôde dar um suspiro de alívio.

Ainda encostado à porta vez ou outra dava algumas batidinhas e suplicava ao irmão para que a abrisse, e nessas suplicas já conformado lhe prometia que não sairia de casa, não iria a lugar nenhum, apenas não queria ficar ali trancado, enclausurado. Já lhe bastava a prisão sem muros de viver sufocado pela escuridão indelével da cegueira.

Vendo que não tinha mesmo jeito, que o silêncio do outro lado da porta era a resposta definitiva do irmão, Shaka deitou-se no chão ali mesmo e dessa vez gravou uma mensagem de áudio para Mu, em tom bem baixo para Asmita não ouvi-lo.

— Está... tudo bem. Não se preocupe, Mu, apenas tive um problema em casa e não poderei sair hoje, mas não é nada... comigo. Eu... estou bem. — fez uma longa pausa, então continuou — Não sabe o quanto significa para mim poder falar com você ainda que seja... por aqui. Deve imaginar que não sou uma pessoa muito... experiente e segura. Suas palavras, sua voz... me trazem conforto.

Bem longe dali, ao ouvir a mensagem Mu percebeu o tom melancólico na voz do pianista. O estudante de cinema não era ingênuo, tampouco inexperiente. Sabia que algo errado havia acontecido e que o motivo por Shaka ter cancelado sua ida à festa certamente se dava a conflitos com a família, afinal motivos não deveriam faltar para tal, ele imaginava, e desse dilema infelizmente ele entendia muito bem.

Lamentou intimamente enquanto fazia o caminho de volta para casa, e por mais que sua mente ousasse insistir que deveria fazer algo para trazer o pianista para seus braços, sua razão lhe obrigava a manter os pés no chão. Teria que ser paciente. Por ele e por Shaka.

— Suas palavras me proporcionam o mesmo, Shaka, e mais! Além de conforto, ouvir sua voz me dá alegria, me acalenta o coração, e mata um pouquinho a saudades que já estou sentindo de você. Mas... me parece triste. Está tudo bem mesmo? — gravou no novo áudio que enviou ao pianista enquanto fazia sinal para um táxi.

No Bronx Shaka sorriu ao ouvir a mensagem e prontamente gravou uma resposta.

— Sim, está tudo bem, não se preocupe... Eu também já estou com saudades de você... Ainda sinto seu cheiro em minha roupa e isso só aumenta o meu desejo de tocá-lo... de beijar sua boca... Não me esqueço do seu beijo, Mu... Sei que deve estar me achando um idiota, e vou te confessar uma coisa: eu estou bem assustado comigo mesmo e devo estar assustando você também, mas por favor não se assuste... Pode até achar que é exagero, mas... nunca me senti tão feliz!... Curta a festa do seu amigo, divirta-se, e me conte as melhores partes. Estarei por aqui.

Shaka ainda pensou por um tempo antes de enviar o áudio.

Em sua cabeça, mesmo não sentido nenhum tipo de vacilo nas palavras de Mu que o pudessem classifica-lo como um golpista, psicopata ou algo do gênero como havia dito Asmita, as palavras do irmão ainda reverberavam em seus pensamentos.

Não conhecia motivo algum para que Mu o quisesse enganar, e se este por acaso tinha alguma intenção ruim já o teria executado na noite anterior. No mais, nem era preciso tal avaliação racional, pois que enxergara Mu com o coração e reconhecera nele a mesma bondade e paixão que transbordavam do seu. Ou estaria tão apaixonado que além de cego dos olhos estaria cego do coração e não era capaz de ver maldade nas palavras do estudante?

Não.

Mu tinha uma energia diferente de todas as que conhecera na vida. Quando ele estava por perto era como se a Natureza o abraçasse e o acalentasse.

Não podia estar tão enganado, e sabia que não estava.

Apertou o botão e enviou a mensagem.


	10. Mensagem Para Você

Em Manhattan, já no edifício em que morava Mu entrou no elevador decidido a subir para seu apartamento. Estava resoluto em abortar a festa, mas eis que quando menos esperava um furação sueco de cabelos azuis presos em um rabo de cavalo apareceu no saguão acenando para si.

— Ei! Mu! Segura a porta! — gritou Afrodite que corria trazendo debaixo do braço um saco com gelo.

— E esse gelo aí? Para que está carregando isso? — perguntou Mu segurando a porta.

— É para completar com o gelo que o Camus está me dando desde o começo da noite. — disse bem humorado adentrando o elevador e já apertando o número correspondente ao andar onde ficava a residência do francês, depois voltou-se para Mu e riu — Acabou o gelo da festa, então me ofereci para ir comprar mais. Quem sabe é de pessoas gentis que o Camus gosta. Mas... espera aí. — segurou Mu pelo ombro e o fez girar em torno de si mesmo — Não está faltando alguma coisa em você não? Cadê o pianista? Não tinha ido busca-lo no metrô?

Mu suspirou visivelmente chateado.

— Ele teve um imprevisto e não vem mais... Eu também não vou. Aliás, já deu o meu andar. — disse desanimado quando o elevador parou em seu andar, mas antes que conseguisse descer Afrodite se colocou à sua frente bloqueando a passagem.

— Mu... olha para mim. — disse o sueco segurando no queixo do amigo — Como estou?

O estudante de cinema correu os olhos pelo rosto perfeito do outro e por fim sorriu de modo singelo.

— Está lindo como sempre, Dite... E está com a camiseta que eu te dei. Por que isso agora?

— Porque você sabe que além do Camus o único motivo para eu ter me arrumado todo para ir a essa festa é você.

— Eu?

— Claro! Que há, Mu? Sempre estivemos juntos, nos melhores e nos piores momentos. Eu não vou subir sem você. Não vou ficar lá na ferveção enchendo a cara enquanto você fica aqui todo borocoxô. Se você não for então eu também não vou. Ficamos os dois aqui curtindo nossa dor de cotovelo e chupando gelo.

— Mas eu vou lá fazer o quê?

— Ora, o que sempre fez! Vai se divertir com seus amigos e me fazer companhia.

Nesse instante o aviso sonoro do celular de Mu o notificou a chegada da mensagem de Shaka.

— Espera! Ele está falando comigo.

Afrodite aproveitou a distração do amigo que verificava o celular e apertou o botão que acionava o fechamento da porta, logo o elevador continuou subindo até parar no andar onde morava Camus, e quando Mu percebeu já estava sendo arrastado para fora.

— Ele está falando para eu curtir a festa e continuar falando com ele por aqui.

— Ah, está vendo? Ele está certíssimo! Se não pode estar com você de corpo presente, então ele estará à distância. Estar junto é o que importa. — disse Afrodite dando uma piscadinha para o amigo quando pararam em frente à porta do apartamento de Camus — Afinal, a tecnologia não foi feita para unir as pessoas? Talvez quem a criou estivesse pensando que um dia um pianista cego e um jovem cineasta iriam se apaixonar, mas não poderiam ficar juntos o tempo todo. — esticou o braço e tocou a campainha.

Mu soltou um longo suspiro.

Em menos de um minuto a porta se abriu e um rapaz de cabelos ruivos em tons fortes de cobre e laranja que desciam retos até a altura do peito os saudou. Seus olhos também tinham uma coloração peculiar e rara, um âmbar muito vivo, translucido, com pequenos riscos escarlates que lembravam magma. Sua fisionomia carregava um aspecto sempre sisudo, sério, impregnada com um desprezo imponente por tudo e por todos, ainda que vez ou outra ele se permitisse abranda-la.

Como agora, enquanto sorria aos recém-chegados.

— Ah, obrigado pelo gelo, papai Smurf! — brincou pegando o saco de gelo dos braços de Afrodite, que deixou escapar um suspiro enquanto revirava os olhos — Olá, Mu. Que bom que veio.

— Oi, Camus. — Mu respondeu sem muito entusiasmo, porém de maneira gentil.

— Entre. Fique à vontade. Tem bebida na geladeira e alguns petiscos por ai. — disse Camus tomando a frente já em direção à cozinha para repor o gelo.

Atrás dele vinham a passos mais vagarosos Afrodite e Mu, que conversavam aos sussurros.

— Mas que caralho de apelido é esse? Papai Smurf? Fala sério. — disse Mu segurando o riso, mas um tanto indignado e até incomodado.

— Ah, pois é. A gente passa o dia todo mudando o visual, no maior empenho e esperança de causar uma boa impressão, para no fim virar deboche. — disse o sueco dando de ombros.

Mu meneou a cabeça num gesto de reprovação.

— Não entendo essa sua fissura num cara como o Camus.

— Bom, se te conforta, você não é o único frustrado aqui hoje, certo? — trocou um olhar cúmplice com o amigo e no fim ambos caíram na risada, então juntos foram até a sala onde os outros amigos estavam já reunidos, e de onde podia-se ouvir suas vozes festivas entre risos e música agitada.

Ao chegarem ali Mu cumprimentou um por um. Dava-se bem com todos, uns mais que outros, mas costumava ser bem quisto tanto pelos colegas do time de Rugby, com quem tinha mais contato, quanto pelos amigos destes. Os mais próximos, no entanto, eram Milo, Aldebaran e Aiolia, que assim como Camus e Afrodite também eram do time de Rugby da Universidade de Columbia. Os três primeiros cursavam engenharia civil e estavam no mesmo período; Camus era aluno da Faculdade de Artes, famoso por promover os melhores eventos culturais e as mais cobiçadas festas particulares. Entre as garotas estavam ali Marin, namorada de Aiolia, Geisty e June, suas amigas desde o colégio. Marin era japonesa e ganhara uma bolsa de estudos para cursar odontologia, Geisty nascera nos Estados Unidos, mas a família viera da Itália. June era etíope e imigrara para a América do Norte com os pais quando tinha três anos, desde então se tornara cidadã norte americana e junto com Geisty cursava a Faculdade de Jornalismo.

*-*-* original

Ao chegarem ali Hamutabi cumprimentou um por um. Dava-se bem com todos, uns mais que outros, mas costumava ser bem quisto tanto pelos colegas do time de Rugby, com quem tinha mais contato, quanto pelos amigos destes. Os mais próximos, no entanto, eram mesmo Michael, Wallace Sanders e Andrew Rodríguez Larson, a quem todos chamvam de Andy, que assim como Jean Pierre e Oliver também eram do time de Rugby da Universidade de Columbia. Os três primeiros cursavam engenharia civil e estavam no mesmo período; Jean Pierre era aluno da Faculdade de Artes, famoso por promover os melhores eventos culturais e as mais cobiçadas festas particulares. Entre as garotas estavam ali Megan Katou, namorada de Andy, Sarah Sorrentino e Jamala Batel, suas amigas desde o colégio. Megan era japonesa e ganhara uma bolsa de estudos para cursar odontologia, Sarah nascera nos Estados Unidos, mas a família viera da Itália. Jamala era etíope e imigrara para a América do Norte com os pais quando tinha três anos, desde então se tornara cidadã norte americana e junto com Sarah cursava a Faculdade de Jornalismo.

Depois de saudar a todos e trocar uma rápida conversa Mu procurou um canto mais tranquilo na sala para se sentar e imediatamente passou a mão no celular, ávido para responder à mensagem de Shaka.

"Estou digitando a mensagem por causa do barulho, ou teria que gritar para você conseguir me ouvir... Queria muito que estivesse aqui, Shaka, mas já me conforta poder falar com você pelo celular. Saiba que estou assustado sim, porém não com você, mas comigo. Então, já que ambos estamos assustados acho que só nos resta aceitar. Ok, eu confesso que acho o meu caso mais grave porque eu não sou um cara inexperiente, no entanto o que estou sentindo por você posso dizer com toda certeza do mundo que nunca senti por ninguém, mesmo já tendo conhecido bastante gente... Eu não tenho uma explicação para isso, para esse sentimento que me toma dessa forma tão avassaladora... Vai ver era para ser assim e só me resta aceitar. Vai ver o destino quis que um aspirante a cineasta e um pianista talentoso, o mais talentoso que já conheci na minha vida, além do mais bonito, se encontrassem em uma estação de metrô na hora do rush e se apaixonassem ali mesmo enquanto tocavam o piano. Simples assim. A gente que tende a complicar."

Longe dali, no Bronx, o pianista ouvia a mensagem com o celular pegado ao rosto molhado, o coração a galopes e os olhos abertos a vagarem lentamente pela escuridão tateando o vazio. Embora estivesse quebrado por dentro, os lábios trêmulos de Shaka esboçavam um sorriso tímido alimentado por uma fagulha de esperança. A garganta apertada lhe dificultava a respiração e os espasmos do choro convulso ainda sacolejavam seu corpo, porém agora de forma bem mais amena.

Pouco a pouco as palavras de Mu ditadas pela voz robótica e entrecortada do aplicativo do celular acalmavam seu coração e o ajudava a tranquilizar os nervos. Mesmo assim ele não foi capaz de perceber que havia alguém atrás da porta também escutando aquele áudio. Estava demasiadamente absorto em seus pensamentos e emoções.

Com a orelha colada na madeira, ligeiramente agachado e tentando controlar ao máximo a respiração para não fazer nenhum ruído, Asmita ouvira a tudo, e não conseguia compreender o sentimento que o tomava.

Em nenhum momento aquele garoto mencionava a deficiência de Shaka. Ao contrário. O tratava como uma pessoa normal e ainda enaltecia o talento do irmão de uma forma que nem ele, nem o pai, jamais fizeram.

De uma maneira incômoda e até desesperadora se deu conta de que deixara que a cegueira de Shaka o definisse como pessoa. Permitiu que ela reinasse absoluta e engolisse todo o resto o ofuscando até como indivíduo, devorando suas qualidades e individualidades feito uma Besta faminta, incluso seu talento nato e extraordinário para o piano.

Shaka era cego, mas ele e o pai que pareciam não enxerga-lo. Mais grave que isso; era como se tivessem deixado que todo o resto morresse junto com seus olhos.

Asmita sabia que o talento do irmão poderia fazê-lo alçar voo e leva-lo para longe. Mas, será que queria Shaka longe de si?

Com a fisionomia exausta e frente àquela verdade terrível Asmita fitava o chão com os olhos esgazeados, hirtos, como se olhasse diretamente para o coração oco e infeliz de um fantasma.

Sentiu-se pequeno, mesquinho, miserável...

O fel amargo subiu da garganta e lhe tomou a boca, então se afastou com cuidado e seguiu alarmado até a cozinha onde abriu uma garrafa de vinho barato e indigesto.

Tinha muito o que pensar, o que refletir. E odiava saber que foi um garoto burguês que nem conhecia que lhe ativou esse gatilho.

Dentro do quarto, já mais calmo e conformado Shaka respondia à mensagem de Mu aos sussurros:

— Eu fico feliz que pense assim, Mu, mas... Ao mesmo tempo eu sinto medo. — fez uma pausa.

Não sabia se era a hora certa de se abrir com ele, afinal havia acabado de conhecê-lo e tinha travado uma verdadeira batalha consigo mesmo, com sua insegurança, para vender uma falsa imagem sua; a de que era independente e seguro mesmo sendo cego.

Aflito segurava o aparelho com as mãos trêmulas enquanto apertava os lábios sentindo o coração bater tão forte que a cabeça parecia palpitar junto com ele, então decidiu que era tudo ou nada. Não podia mentir.

— Mu eu tenho medo de que se decepcione, porque... sabe, eu quero acreditar que não seja necessário atribuir lógica à vida, tampouco à paixão. Viver e gostar de alguém deveria ser algo simples, mas... não no meu caso. Não quando se é cego... Ser cego torna tudo mais complicado... Eu... não sou tão independente quanto mostrei a você no metrô e depois no nosso encontro... Somente hoje eu... lavei a louça que eu sujei e varri o chão da cozinha depois de comer e... enfim. Eu não fui honesto com você, Mu, e eu preciso ser... Meu pai e meu irmão fazem tudo por mim, ou quase tudo. Eu só vou sozinho tocar o piano na estação de metrô porque antes eles me levaram até lá pela mão inúmeras vezes, até que eu aprendesse o caminho... Eu não acho justo que não saiba disso... Mas, eu posso mudar! E eu quero mudar!... Apenas preciso que acredite que eu posso, Mu... — respirou fundo fazendo uma longa pausa e então prosseguiu mudando o foco — Já ouviu uma música pela primeira vez e gostou tanto que teve a sensação de que encontrou algo que procurava? E aí você precisa ouvi-la de novo, e de novo, e tantas vezes que perde a conta? Então ela se torna especial para você porque ela te preenche, ela te faz sentir coisas incríveis, te permite ver lugares e experimentar sensações novas, e te permite sonhar e desejar coisas que jamais achou que fossem para você... Foi assim que me senti quando tocou o piano comigo no Terminal pela primeira vez. Foi assim que me senti quando ouvi sua voz, quando suas mãos me tocaram, quando me beijou... e é assim que me sinto quando penso em você... Você é como música, Mu. Você me faz sentir, me faz sonhar e me faz querer viver como uma pessoa normal, porque eu sei que posso ser uma pessoa normal, eu sei que consigo, digo, eu posso trabalhar, estudar, namorar, amar...

Interrompeu o áudio quando falou os dois últimos verbos, depois repetiu a palavra _apaga_ umas cinco vezes, mas no fim repetiu os mesmos verbos e finalmente ditou em voz lenta e decidida:

— Enviar.

Em Manhattan Mu a essa altura já havia se esquecido completamente da festa.

Estava ali apenas de corpo presente, visto que seus pensamentos estavam distantes, em algum lugar do Bronx.

O tempo todo o estudante de cinema conferia o celular à espera de uma mensagem de Shaka, e logo os amigos notaram sua dispersão.

— Afrodite, o que está acontecendo com o Mu? — perguntou Milo justamente a quem julgava saber a resposta — Ele está tão quieto, mal tocou na bebida e também não falou com ninguém.

O sueco logo procurou o amigo cineasta pela sala até seus olhos o fitarem no fundo sentado em uma poltrona enquanto checava o celular.

— Hum, é dor de cotovelo... Ele está de rolo com um garoto que ia trazer aqui hoje, mas tomou um bolo e agora está numa espécie de encontro virtual com ele. — disse Afrodite enquanto mastigava uma azeitona e já voltava os olhos para a cozinha, onde Camus e Marin preparavam umas doses de tequila para um novo jogo alcóolico.

— Ah é? E quem é? É da faculdade? — Milo perguntou curioso.

— Não. E não é ninguém que você conheça. — respondeu com os olhos ainda cravados em Camus.

— Pelo menos ele está tendo um encontro. Já nós dois... — disse Milo, que bebericando a cerveja agora também tinha os olhos felinos cravados no ruivo.

Imediatamente Afrodite voltou o rosto para Milo e o encarou sério.

— É, mas isso logo vai mudar. E desista, você já teve sua chance e levou um toco.

— Tá falando do Camus?

— E de quem mais seria?

— Humpf... boa sorte com esse mala. Você vai precisar! — desdenhou Milo dando de ombros, depois se afastou e foi se juntar aos amigos que conversavam na varanda.

No fundo da sala o estudante de cinema tinha o semblante concentrado; pensava no que iria responder ao pianista.

Quando ouviu as palavras de Shaka ditadas com tamanha sinceridade seu rosto todo sorriu corado, mas sua fisionomia ganhara uma dose de apreensão.

Naquela altura, e dado o teor da última mensagem, estava mais que óbvio que havia algum conflito cercando o pianista, e isso de fato não lhe era nem um pouco surpreendente, tampouco o amedrontava.

Súbito levantou-se da poltrona e dirigiu-se o corredor que levava ao banheiro. Ali, afastado do barulho, podia gravar uma mensagem de áudio.

— Shaka, eu creio que ambos fomos transportados para um cenário único quando tocamos juntos no Terminal. Ali nós selamos algo entre nós... O que senti quando dividimos as teclas do piano sou ainda incapaz de descrever em palavras e não sei se um dia serei... Eu nunca acreditei em paixões instantâneas. Não desse jeito. Não dessa forma tão avassaladora. Também nunca fui de acreditar em destino. Mas estou fortemente tentado a duvidar das minhas convicções... A respeito do que disse sobre você, eu não me sinto engando, fique tranquilo! Imagino que sua vida não deva ser fácil, mas está lutando por sua independência, e apenas esse fato já é louvável. Agora escute com atenção: Eu acredito sim que você pode. Eu acredito em você, Shaka... Sabe, a vida é efêmera, meu querido. Passamos por ela e nem percebemos, e desde que te conheci muita coisa em mim mudou, até meus planos futuros não são mais os mesmos... Não consigo mais me imaginar ao lado de outra pessoa que não seja você, Shaka. Não consigo sequer pensar em viver sem ouvir sua voz, sua música, sem beijar sua boca... Deus, eu acho que estou louco, mas se eu estiver não quero voltar a ficar são! — fez uma pausa e riu encostando a testa na parede enquanto olhava para o rodapé e dava um chutinho neste com a ponta emborrachada do tênis — Não sei ainda que nome tem esse sentimento tão urgente que me toma. Paixão? Loucura?... Se me permitir quero descobrir junto com você, e quero me atirar nele de cabeça!

Mu acabou de gravar e logo enviou a mensagem para não perder a coragem.

Estava tão eufórico e ansioso que sua boca secara e seu coração batia forte. Um gole de cerveja talvez cairia bem, pelo menos o ajudaria a conter a ansiedade enquanto esperava a resposta de Shaka.

Assim, ainda com o celular na mão voltou à sala pensando em ir até a cozinha para pegar uma latinha, mas interrompeu o percurso e estancou no meio do caminho quando viu Camus abrir a porta para recepcionar um convidado recém chegado, a quem cumprimentava efusivamente.

— Mas que... merda. — resmungou num murmúrio quase inaudível.

O recém-chegado era Kanon Thálassa, um homem jovem, na casa dos trinta, rosto sério que denunciava um certo ar de malícia imponente. Era alto, bem mais que quase todos ali, e tinha uma cabeleira vasta e volumosa que mantinha repicada até pouco abaixo do pescoço e que o fazia parecer mais alto do que era. Nascera nos Estados Unidos, mas era de família grega e tinha um irmão gêmeo com quem dirigia em sociedade um escritório famoso de advocacia com sede em Manhattan, no Meatpacking District; eram os donos. Robusto, mantinha o mesmo porte atlético que trazia desde a época da faculdade quando ocupou o posto de capitão do time de Rugby da Universidade de Columbia, há três anos, no qual fizera história também junto do irmão gêmeo. Os anos de glória como jogador passaram, mas não sua fama, e agora além de patrocinar o time também prestava assessoria à equipe docente e aos jovens jogadores que o ingressavam. Seu sucesso promissor no esporte se repetiu na área da advocacia, e em pouquíssimo tempo depois de formado já conseguiu mostrar a que veio. Defendeu grandes empresas em causas trabalhistas, renomados empresários e figuras importantes, e graças à sua postura nem sempre ética ganhou todas elas, o que lhe rendeu certa reputação entre os ricos empresários da cidade. Era ambicioso, audaz, e há um ano fechara um contrato com uma das maiores empreiteiras com sede em Nova York.

Seu escritório de advocacia no Meatpacking District agora prestava serviços e defendia causas menores para as empresas do pai de Mu.

Da porta de entrada os olhos astutos cor de jade do advogado fitavam por debaixo das sobrancelhas cerradas o estudante de cinema no interior do apartamento. Seus lábios então formaram um arco sutil terminando num sorriso repleto de malícia.

Há pouco mais de um mês Kanon e Mu dividiam a mesma cama e alguns planos para o futuro, mas logo a índole facilmente corruptível, a visível ganância e ambição desenfreadas, e também o perfil um tanto agressivo do advogado acabaram por fazer o estudante de cinema desmanchar a relação e decidir se afastar, o que foi um tremendo revés para os planos do ex atleta.

Quando soube, há cerca de um ano, que Mu era filho do dono da empreiteira com a qual havia firmado contrato o advogado viu nele uma mina de ouro e ascensão profissional. Bastava aproximar-se e se tornar seu amigo.

Como frequentava a Universidade de Columbia através do patrocínio e assessoria do time de Rugby, Kanon mantinha contato tanto com os alunos veteranos quanto com os calouros, portanto fazia parte do mesmo círculo de amizades de Mu, mas foi quando descobriu que o aspirante à cineasta era gay que decidiu ir além. Não se tornaria apenas amigo, mas amante. Conquistaria a confiança e o que mais conseguisse do herdeiro rico e bonitinho de uma das empresas mais poderosas e influentes do país e então esse lhe abriria as portas para que conseguisse representar definitivamente as empreiteiras do pai, quiçá até alcançar algum cargo de poder dentro delas.

Kanon, bissexual e exímio profissional na arte de seduzir, era um homem belíssimo, de compleição robusta, traços másculos e porte viril, o desejo de qualquer garoto e garota do campus. E com Mu não fora diferente.

Contudo, os planos do advogado começaram a ruir quando este se deu conta de que sentia algo mais pelo estudante de cinema que apenas interesse. Kanon tinha se afeiçoado a ele, mais do que esperava e deveria. A companhia de Mu lhe aprazia como nenhuma outra, e o sexo era arrebatador. Por isso, quando Mu decidiu terminar o relacionamento, além de mexer com seus brios e ver os planos que traçara com tanto esmero caírem por terra também seu coração se partiu. Não podia acreditar que fora rejeitado, e mesmo um mês tendo se passado ainda sentia o fel amargo, indigesto e rançoso subir pela garganta e atravessar-lhe os dentes toda vez que olhava para o rosto de Mu.

A troca de olhares não durou mais que apenas alguns segundos. Logo Mu tratou de sair dali e seguir para a cozinha onde encontrou Geisty que preparava um drink.

— Adivinha quem acabou de chegar? — disse enervado o estudante de cinema para a amiga.

— Quem? — ela perguntou, a princípio curiosa, mas bastaram alguns segundos analisando a face atribulada do amigo cineasta para deduzir — Não me diga que...

— O próprio. — esbravejou Mu abrindo a geladeira e apanhando uma latinha de cerveja.

Geisty espalmou a mão no peito e arregalou os olhos, incrédula. Conhecia bem Kanon, e sabia que Mu tinha todos os motivos do mundo para estar incomodado com a presença indigesta do advogado ali.

— Ah, não acredito! Milo disse a Afrodite que ele estava fora da cidade! — disse a moça dando uma espiadela para dentro da sala, e ao bater os olhos na figura em questão seu belo rosto contraiu-se em desagrado.

— E Milo acreditou nele? O que aquele lá fala não se dá credibilidade. — falou Mu, que irritado deixou a cozinha e seguiu às pressas para a sacada depois de ver que não havia ninguém ali. Estava decidido a beber o mais depressa que conseguisse aquela cerveja e descer para casa antes de que Kanon viesse lhe aporrinhar as ideias como vinha fazendo desde o termino da relação.

Passados alguns minutos ali ouviu um sinal sonoro avisando que tinha uma nova mensagem. Sabia que era de Shaka, mas pegou o celular e conferiu mesmo assim. Decidiu que a ouviria em casa, e quando cogitou largar a latinha ali e descer para seu apartamento eis que o que tanto temia aconteceu.

Kanon encostava no parapeito da sacada, e enquanto acendia um cigarro já se voltava em sua direção com o típico sorriso cínico no rosto do qual já estava tão familiarizado.

— Boa noite, Mu. Vai a algum lugar? — disse o advogado correndo os olhos por toda a figura à sua frente que o encarava de volta de forma nada amistosa — Parece que está com pressa.

— Boa noite, Kanon. Vou sim. Vou para minha casa... Chegou justamente quando eu já estava de saída. — disse com falsa tranquilidade.

— Ora, mas tão cedo? — o advogado tragou o cigarro levantando as sobrancelhas, depois soprou a fumaça para o alto enquanto analisava a face de Mu — Está conversando com quem no celular? Pelo que vejo estamos todos aqui.

Mu deu um suspiro enfadado.

Não queria ser grosseiro, mas as abordagens sempre incomodas e a insistência do outro minavam seu humor e paciência.

— Eu acho que isso não te diz respeito, certo? Mas, se quer tanto saber... Estou conversando com meu futuro namorado. Era para ele estar aqui comigo hoje, mas teve um contratempo e não pôde vir, por isso a festa está meio sem graça, sabe?

Kanon respirou fundo sentindo o couro cabeludo todo arrepiar e o coração disparar desembestado. Novamente um amargor indigesto o fez curvar a boca em um arco para baixo. Fitou atentamente o estudante de cinema tentando se controlar. Tinha certo em seus planos como dois e dois são quatro que iria reconquista-lo, era só uma questão de tempo, mas agora tudo mudava.

Agora havia alguém em seu caminho. Quem?

— Ora, ora!... Já? — disse soltando um riso debochado — Mas que rápido você. Mal esfriou a nossa cama e já colocou outro nela?

Mu riu igualmente em deboche.

— Minha cama nunca foi sua para ter sido nossa, não seja ridículo. Não se preste a esse papel, você é melhor que isso, Kanon. Agora, se me der licença... — disse dando um passo ao lado fazendo menção em sair dali, mas fora impedido pelo advogado que segurou em seu braço e o puxou de volta.

— Claro que sou melhor que isso, e você sabe que sim. — sussurrou ao quase encostar os lábios na orelha de Mu — Eu que te digo para parar com essa ceninha... Não apenas a cama foi minha como você também foi. Não acredito que não sinta saudades de mim, Mu... Nossa química era perfeita. Depois, o jeito que me olha não me convence.

Extremamente irritado, tanto com aquele gesto quanto com as palavras ditas pelo advogado, Mu apertou os lábios e cerrou os punhos já prestes a partir para cima dele, quando de repente Afrodite surgiu ali para evitar o pior.

— Que merda está acontecendo aqui? Mal chegou e já está importunando ele, ô encosto? — disse aproximando-se, e pegando no outro braço do estudante de cinema o puxou para que o outro o soltasse — Anda, vem. Você dois juntos a pequenas distâncias é um perigo, principalmente em uma sacada no décimo primeiro andar.

Irritado, e agora também curioso e intrigado, Kanon os observou até que saíssem dali, depois jogou o cigarro no chão e o apagou com a sola do sapato. Conhecia Mu, sabia que ele não inventaria aquela história de namorado e era bem possível mesmo que estivesse interessado em alguém, mas tinha convicção de que era somente mais uma aventura.

O advogado conhecia a família do estudante, estava a par de seus dramas particulares, como o fato de ele não ter se assumido gay para os pais e o irmão e nem pretendia o fazer, portanto estava certo de que se houvesse mesmo alguém este não passaria de mais um amante, uma aventura, fogo de palha.

Mesmo assim estava decidido a saber quem era para tirá-lo de seu caminho.

Mu despediu-se rapidamente dos amigos e de Camus dando a desculpa de que não se sentia muito disposto naquela noite, no entanto todos ali imaginavam que sua retirada precoce da festa se dava devido à chegada do advogado. E não estavam de todo errados.

Quando enfim chegou em casa a primeira coisa que Mu fez foi ouvir a mensagem de Shaka, deitado na cama enquanto olhava fixamente para o teto de seu quarto:

"Eu também não sei se acredito em destino, ou teria que considerar que ele foi um grande filho de uma puta comigo, já que nasci normal e perdi a visão por causa de um... acidente idiota. Foi o destino? Não sei... Por que ele faria isso comigo? Mas, se o mesmo destino que me tirou da visão também colocou você em meu caminho, então eu o abraço e grato ajoelho a seus pés... O fato é que quando toquei seu rosto, Mu, algo além da minha compreensão aconteceu... A falta da visão fez de mim uma pessoa bem arredia, já que instintivamente eu vivo fugindo de possíveis perigos que me cercam, mas com você foi diferente desde a primeira vez. Não senti medo algum, não tive necessidade de me proteger. Ao seu lado me sinto seguro, e acho que só uma palavra é capaz de definir essa confiança, visto que eu mal te conheço: destino. Minha família também será um obstáculo, Mu, mas estou disposto a enfrenta-lo. Eu sinto que posso pagar qualquer preço para poder entrar em seu mundo, e não tenho medo dele, Mu, seja ele qual for... Posso estar lhe parecendo ridículo dizendo essas coisas, sendo que o conheço tão pouco, mas... como disse, a vida é breve e não quero mais esperar para ter certeza das coisas, eu quero vive-las. Só preciso saber se está junto comigo. Suas palavras me dizem que sim, mas... seu coração diz o mesmo?"

No Bronx, de joelhos, torturado pela pressa e consumido pelo medo e ansiedade Shaka tateava o chão à procura do carregador de seu celular.

Agastado aguardava pela resposta de Mu que tardava em vir mais do que gostaria, fazendo os segundos parecerem séculos.

O aviso sonoro do celular lhe alertava que o aparelho iria desligar a qualquer momento por falta de bateria, e em desespero o pianista lutava para evitar, pois a resposta de Mu lhe era mais necessária naquela hora que o próprio ar para viver.

Engatinhou com afobação desastrada pelo chão vasculhando cada pedacinho de carpete que suas mãos tocavam, uma delas segurava o celular que berrava pedindo bateria.

— Meu Deus me ajude a achar, me ajude a achar... — sussurrava ofegante. Seus olhos embora não pudessem ver acompanhavam os movimentos frenéticos das mãos como se pudessem auxiliá-las e corriam agitados pela cortina de chumbo que os envolvia.

De repente bateu com a testa na lateral da cama, cambaleou para o lado, esfregou o local da pancada rapidamente fazendo uma careta de dor e continuou com a busca imediatamente. Cada segundo que passava sua agonia aumentava.

Vasculhou a mochila que havia deixado sobre o leito. Não encontrando nada ali levantou-se e com passos precisos e apressados caminhou até a escrivaninha.

Suas mãos frementes e geladas exploraram toda a superfície do móvel, o interior das gavetas, o chão debaixo e ao entorno... nada.

Aflito vagou até o armário e seguiu com a busca afoita, e quando seus dedos já doíam e não sabia onde mais procurar levou ambas as mãos ao rosto e o esfregou nervosamente.

Sentiu-se tão miserável que a frustração e a raiva que consumiam seu espírito lhe escorreram pelos olhos mortos molhando as palmas de suas mãos.

Impotente caiu novamente de joelhos no chão aos soluços. Derrotado.

Como iria vencer os obstáculos dos quais dissera a Mu ser capaz de enfrentar para poder ficarem juntos se nem o maldito carregador do celular era capaz de encontrar sozinho.

Em Manhattan, Mu fitava ainda o teto branco sem nem ao menos piscar. Mas, se por fora ele parecia um lago sereno, por dentro era um vulcão rugindo magma pelos ares.

Seu coração batia forte, e sua mente pensava no que responder ao pianista.

Fez uma breve análise de tudo que ele lhe dissera, e com um sorriso gravou sua resposta.


	11. Ode ao perdão

Na manhã de domingo Asmita acordou cedo. Na realidade nem havia dormido. Presos ao forro de madeira do quarto seus olhos viram os primeiros raios da manhã entrarem pela fresta da janela e seus ouvidos testemunharam os primeiros cantos dos pássaros a saudarem a aurora. Foram horas e horas de torturante agonia.

Pouco antes de decidir desligar a televisão e abandonar a partida de basquete ainda pela metade — está nunca lhe pareceu tão desinteressante — Asmita caminhou silencioso pelo corredor e parou em frente à porta do quarto de Shaka. Por um momento ficou ali, embatucado e pensativo, depois, ainda incomodado deveras com as palavras do rapaz da estação de metrô que mexeram com algo dentro de si, encostou a orelha na madeira e não ouvindo mais som algum vindo de dentro do quarto apanhou a chave no bolso da calça e destrancou a porta. Não a abriu. Sabia que Shaka tinha uma audição aguçada e se estivesse acordado saberia que a porta tinha sido aberta, assim como sabia também que se entrasse e tentasse conversar com o irmão acabariam discutindo novamente. Por isso, com passos arrastados devido ao cansaço, abatimento e meia garrafa de vinho barato seguiu para o quarto.

Às duas horas da madrugada daquele domingo Nilo chegou em casa após a confraternização com os colegas do trabalho. Um deles iria se aposentar e a comemoração ganhou um ar de despedida estendendo-se noite adentro.

Automaticamente entrou na casa, deixou o casaco pesado e o chapéu de camurça no cabideiro ao lado da porta, retirou as botas e seguiu meio cambaleante para o pequeno corredor que levava aos quartos. Ao passar pelo de Shaka abriu lentamente a porta como sempre fazia e espiou o interior. Mesmo com a vista nublada certificou-se de que o filho dormia encolhido sobre a cama e só então fechou a porta e seguiu para seu quarto. O sono pesado veio logo que deixou-se cair no leito.

Asmita tinha ouvido a chegada do pai, sua passagem pelo quarto do irmão mais novo e o silêncio que se seguiu depois dela. Shaka deveria ter pego no sono. Fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente, o mais que foi capaz. Como se o ar que entrava em seus pulmões pudesse de alguma forma aliviar o peso atroz que comprimia seu peito, mas este parecia tão pesado quanto sua consciência.

Por isso que ao amanhecer, e sabendo que nada mais aliviaria seu fardo a não ser encarar o problema de frente, e este tinha a face doce e gentil do irmão mais novo, Asmita julgou imperioso tentar acertar-se com ele. O que estavam fazendo um ao outro era o pior caminho, o caminho errado, e se nem mesmo ele, mais velho e experiente, foi capaz de enxergar isso então também não podia cobrar tal discernimento de Shaka. Precisavam conversar.

Julgou pertinentes as palavras do garoto do metrô, ainda que detestasse esse fato e até inconscientemente tentasse nega-lo, mas não era ora para orgulho vão.

Silencioso deixou o quarto e foi até a cozinha preparar o café. Em uma bandeja colocou maçã cortada em fatias, duas torradas com pasta de amendoim e os ovos mexidos com bacon que prepara com esmero. Encheu a caneca quase até à boca com café e resignado foi até o quarto do irmão mais novo levando consigo a bandeja e nova esperança.

Ao entrar no quarto de Shaka vagarosamente Asmita acendeu a luz e seu primeiro gesto foi olhar para a cama, para o irmão. O peso torturante em seu peito ganhou mais carga ao vê-lo encolhido, visivelmente abatido sobre o leito que nem havia sido desfeito, vestido com as roupas que colocara para sair na noite passada, ainda calçado com os sapatos e o celular seguro em uma das mãos. Suspirou fundo, e desviando da bagunça espalhada pelo chão caminhou até a escrivaninha onde deixou a bandeja. Recolheu algumas peças de roupa e livros em braile enquanto seguia até a janela para abri-la. Apesar da manhã ligeiramente fria sabia que Shaka repetia esse gesto diariamente, já que detestava sentir-se enclausurado e dizia que o calor do Sol e a brisa do vento em seu rosto amenizavam o claustro da cegueira.

Ainda em silêncio Asmita foi até a cama e sentou-se na beirada ao lado do irmão, então com a delicadeza de uma bailarina acariciou-lhe os cabelos afastando de seu rosto as longas mechas loiras embaraçadas. Sentiu um aperto na garganta ao ver os olhos dele inchados. Provavelmente chorou a noite toda até render-se à exaustão e ao sono.

— Shaka. — chamou com voz baixa e mansa — Sou eu... Acorde.

A voz dócil entrou pelos ouvidos do pianista acompanhada do toque suave em sua face. Ele contraiu as pálpebras fazendo tremelicar as longas pestanas loiras, remexeu-se lentamente e logo o canto dos pássaros do lado de fora lhe trouxeram à consciência, então desperto soube que já deveria ter amanhecido.

— Eu trouxe um café da manhã reforçado com tudo que você gosta. — disse Asmita sem mudar o tom brando na voz — Você está sem comer desde ontem à tarde... Precisa se alimentar.

No entanto, ouvir a voz do irmão não apenas despertou Shaka do sono como trouxe à tona tudo que se dera na noite anterior. O pianista enfureceu-se.

Devagar sentou-se no colchão e no instante seguinte, com a cabeça abaixada e os olhos ainda fechados, estendeu as mãos espalmadas no escuro até estas encontrarem os braços de Asmita. Quando os tocou rapidamente as correu aflitas até os ombros largos e orientando-se pelos seus cálculos imaginários passou a esbofetear com ambas o rosto do irmão, que alarmado, porém não surpreso, tentou proteger-se como pôde dos golpes que lhe atingiam em cheio face, cabeça e ombros.

— Desgraçado! Seu... miserável! — gritava a plenos pulmões o pianista em meio aos sopapos, sem cessa-los — Como você pôde fazer isso comigo? Como pôde?

— Shaka... escute... Ei... pare... — pediu Asmita que se defendia das agressões cobrindo a cabeça com as mãos.

— Primeiro você me segue na rua e me faz de idiota, depois me tranca em casa... Eu vou te matar, Asmita! Seu desgraçado!

Shaka vociferava enlouquecido, e não vendo alternativa Asmita inclinou-se sobre ele lhe tomando os pulsos, os quais segurou firme e com demasiada força, porém, ainda mais enfurecido o pianista agora pelejava para acerta-lo com as pernas, o que exigiu mais firmeza do mais velho que com um puxão num movimento preciso e ligeiro o fez girar o corpo e o abraçou por trás lançando a ambos sobre o colchão.

— ME SOLTA ASMITA! — gritou o pianista debatendo-se para se desvencilhar do abraço.

— Pare de gritar e de tentar me bater que eu te solto.

— TE BATER? EU QUERO TE MATAR!

— Shiiiii. — pediu silêncio ao usar uma das mãos para tapar a boca de Shaka — Vai acordar o pai e eu não quero que ele apareça aqui antes de termos uma conversa só você e eu. — o pedido irritou ainda mais o pianista que se debatia e gemia lutando para se soltar — Shaka, por favor... Eu só... só quero conversar. Eu exagerei sim, eu errei. O que fiz a você ontem foi... hediondo, e eu nem sei se um dia conseguirei me perdoar, mas eu estava desesperado! Eu estava aterrorizado! — dizia com os lábios trêmulos quase a tocarem os ouvidos do irmão enquanto pelejava para segurá-lo em seus braços — Em nenhum momento você pensou em mim? Por Deus, você simplesmente me disse que ia sair, não disse com quem, nem aonde iria, e isso depois de ter quase matado a mim e ao pai de preocupação no dia anterior... O que você está fazendo conosco é cruel! Nós não sabemos o que está acontecendo... Você nunca agiu assim! — sua voz estava embargada.

Súbito os grunhidos foram diminuindo, e diferente da respiração, que era agitada e ruidosa, Asmita sentiu aos poucos o corpo do irmão perder a rigidez e a vontade de lutar. Tomando conhecimento disso escorregou a mão com a qual tapava a boca dele até o peito e o abraçou com força.

— Por favor, irmão... converse comigo. Eu sei que o que fiz foi covarde, foi... — pediu em tom de súplica.

— Me solta, Asmita. — o pedido interrompeu a fala do outro e tinha um tom ríspido e autoritário. A atitude do irmão em imobiliza-lo daquele jeito e com tamanha facilidade servia apenas para provar o quanto era impotente, e mesmo sabendo que o outro agia apenas em defesa das agressão que lhe infringia não podia evitar sentir-se envergonhado por ser tão frágil.

Assim que se viu livre dos braços do irmão, com uma pressa desastrada Shaka levantou-se da cama esticando as mãos e com os olhos abertos piscando seguidas vezes tateou o vazio plúmbeo até seus dedos tocarem a cadeira que ficava em frente à escrivaninha. Agora sabia para qual direção seguir até a porta. Não ficaria ali para ouvir nada.

— Aonde você vai? — inquiriu o mais velho também se levantando — Você não ouviu o que eu disse, Shaka?

— Ouvi! — retrucou colérico o pianista — Você não foi apenas covarde, Asmita. Você também foi cruel. Você me tratou feito um animal que você prende na coleira. — cuspiu as palavras e tencionou caminhar até a porta para deixar o quarto, mas eis que sentiu o irmão lhe segurar o braço — Não toque em mim! — desvencilhou-se com safanão.

— Você não vai sair desse quarto sem conversar comigo, Shaka! — zangado elevou a voz o mais velho.

— O que quer conversar? — disse desnorteado com os olhos a vagar atentos pelo que não podia ver. A boca seca e o coração aos pulos lhe dificultava até articular as palavras — De que adianta eu te dizer alguma coisa se não acredita em mim e pouco se importa com o que eu sinto?

— Isso... não é verdade. — Asmita respondeu com a garganta apertada ao fitar os olhos inanimados do irmão. Quão penoso era para si olhar nos olhos de Shaka e vê-los sem vida para sempre.

— Como não é verdade? Há dias eu me sentei à mesa com você e te disse que estava feliz porque uma pessoa estava vindo tocar o piano comigo na estação de metrô, e qual foi sua reação? A mesma de sempre... Deve ser alguém que se aproximou de mim porque viu que sou cego e está traçando um plano mirabolante para me ridicularizar, ou me assaltar, ou me violentar, me matar, me fazer de idiota... — fez uma pausa apenas para recuperar o fôlego — Não satisfeito com isso você mesmo me seguiu, VOCÊ ME SEGUIU, ASMITA, e você sim me fez de idiota.

— E você nunca parou para pensar ou sequer se perguntar por que eu fiz isso? Por que o segui? Ou por que eu me preocupo com essas coisas? — disse se colocando à frente do pianista a fim de impedir sua passagem.

— POR QUE ALÉM DE IDIOTA VOCÊ NÃO CONFIA EM MIM!

— NÃO! — retrucou exaltado o mais velho com o rosto a centímetros do outro — Eu me preocupo com essas coisas porque todas elas existem, Shaka. Eu só não as permiti que chegassem de fato até você, mas acredite, elas estão muito mais próximas de gente como você e eu, que vivemos num lugar ferrado, no meio de gente ferrada, sem segurança, sem atenção nenhuma! — engoliu em seco contendo um soluço de lamento — E sempre foi assim... Nossa mãe morreu e nosso pai teve que trabalhar dobrado e eu... eu precisei deixar de ser criança para cuidar de você.

— Vai me cobrar isso agora? Me jogar na minha cara que...

— NÃO! Mas que inferno! — Asmita o interrompeu o fazendo se assustar com seu grito — Não estou te cobrando nada, apenas pedindo que não seja egoísta e ao menos me escute... Ponha-se no meu lugar pelo menos por um momento... Ninguém me ensinou como lidar com a morte da nossa mãe e nem com o fato do meu irmão mais novo, um garotinho alegre e completamente saudável, ficar cego de repente. — já não segurava mais a angustia que massacrava seu peito e permitiu-se chorar em meio às palavras distas com amargo pesar — Eu só sabia que precisava te proteger e te fazer sentir-se seguro mesmo sem poder enxergar. E você sabe o quão difícil foi até você se adaptar... Até eu me adaptar. Eu cresci dando o melhor de mim para que nada de ruim te acontecesse, mas mesmo assim perdi a conta das vezes que se colocou em risco por causa de algum descuido meu.

— Asmita... agora é diferente, eu não sou mais criança. — disse com voz mais branda ao perceber o choro do irmão.

— Você não é, Shaka, mas está agindo como uma. Não admitir que está escondendo de mim e do pai uma possível... amizade, ou seja lá mais o que for, com aquele burguesinho esquisito do metrô não é uma atitude nada adulta. Então, se quer que te trate como adulto, haja como um, começando por não me esconder as coisas.

O pianista baixou a cabeça e seu olhos de pupilas inexpressivas congelaram-se no carpete.

— Eu falei, mas você não estava disposto a me ouvir... — disse em voz baixa, depois ergueu a cabeça e seu cálculo inconsciente o fez direcionar a mirada para onde imaginava estar o rosto do irmão — Você é incapaz de admitir que alguém possa me enxergar como uma pessoa normal... Não aceita que alguém conseguiu ver a mim primeiro, eu, Shaka, e que minha deficiência ficou em segundo plano e se tornou apenas um mero detalhe... porque é justamente assim que você me vê, como um deficiente antes de qualquer outra coisa.

Asmita encarou o rosto do irmão por um momento com o coração pesado, então não suportando encarar seus olhos de frente desviou desconfortável o olhar até baixar a cabeça e levar ambas as mãos ao rosto o esfregando nervosamente. As palavras de Shaka lhe eram de uma pertinência devastadora.

— Como eu te disse... ninguém me ensinou a lidar com isso... Um dia eu era uma criança feliz, mesmo em meio à vida difícil que sempre levamos, e no outro... — suspirou agastado e engoliu as palavras que ensaiava dizer junto com a parca saliva em sua boca — Eu... posso estar fazendo muita coisa errada sim, mas... eu não estou fechado a te ouvir como está dizendo. — ergueu novamente o olhar para encarar o rosto do irmão — Eu não criei esse mundo ruim e nocivo, Shaka. Você e eu fomos atirados nele.

— Esse mundo... esse SEU mundo onde todas as pessoas são horríveis, más e eu sou uma aberração, ele é só seu, Asmita, e eu não quero, e não vou, viver nele.

— Você não é uma aberração, eu nunca disse isso, mas quanto a viver nesse mundo ruim você não tem escolha, meu irmão. — disse o mais velho com lágrimas nos olhos enquanto fitava com o coração dolorido os lábios trêmulos do pianista — O meu erro talvez tenha sido tê-lo poupado tanto dele, então você acha que esse mundo ruim só existe na minha cabeça, porque eu nunca permiti que você tomasse conhecimento dele de fato, já que vivi te cercando, te protegendo e te mantendo o máximo possível seguro dentro de casa onde eu sempre estaria por perto para te ajudar. Se eu pudesse te daria esse mundo que você tanto sonha viver, Shaka, esse lugar utópico povoado por pessoas sem nenhuma malícia e onde a música é alimento da vida, mas como isso é impossível, por favor... não me culpe por tentar proteger aquilo que eu mais amo... o que tenho de mais precioso na minha vida... Eu... não sou seu inimigo, Shaka. Você é tudo que eu tenho.

As últimas palavras do irmão, ditas em voz trêmula e chorosa, foram recebidas pelo pianista com surpresa. Não que ele desdenhasse da importância que tinha para o outro, afinal eram irmãos, sabia que Asmita o amava, mas porque lhe fora surpreendente constatar que ele sofria, e não era pouco. Era certo que o excesso de zelo do irmão o estava prejudicando, mas também era graças a ele que ainda estava vivo. Sentiu seu coração apertado e o espírito pequeno, então uma culpa que tinha enclausurado no fundo da alma veio à tona. Acidentalmente Asmita tinha lhe tirado a visão, em contrapartida Shaka tinha arrancado a infância e os sonhos de Asmita.

Como um filme a lhe ser projetado na mente vivenciou todo o sofrimento terrível pelo qual passara até enfim resignar-se à sua nova realidade, a de que ficara cego, a de que teria que viver num mundo onde as noites não mais teriam aurora, onde as lembranças aos poucos iriam se escurecer em sua memória e os rostos e paisagens tornar-se-iam borrões disformes, onde tinha por vezes a sensação de estar encerrado um enorme mausoléu escuro, mas mesmo diante de tão triste e conformada verdade sempre conseguiu enxergar o sofrimento de Asmita, até de repente passar a ignora-lo.

Súbito sentiu o corpo todo gelar quando um terror excruciante lhe tomou de assalto. E se estivesse passando o fardo de Asmita para Mu ao envolver-se com ele?

O silêncio profuso então deixou de ser a comunicação entre eles.

— Me... desculpe. — disse aflito o pianista na mesma hora em que seu rosto contorceu-se numa careta de dor e esta lhe escorreu pelos olhos mortos na forma de vultosas lágrimas — Eu só queria... só queria poder enxergar... eu não quero ser um fardo para você nem para ninguém.

As palavras do pianista atravessaram o coração de Asmita feito flecha traiçoeira, que com um soluço de agonia estendeu os braço e o abraçou com toda a força e o desespero que lhe consumiam.

— Não, Shaka! Você não é! Está entendendo? Você não é. — disse exasperado, e com igual aflição afastou-se minimamente apenas para poder segurar no rosto fremente do irmão com ambas as mãos e encostar sua testa na dele — Deus, eu o amo tanto! E não haveria de querer outro irmão que não você, está me ouvindo? Tudo que eu disse foi para tentar te trazer de volta à realidade, para te fazer ter consciência de que não sou teu inimigo, Shaka... Eu sou seu irmão, seu amigo, eu mais que ninguém nesse mundo, quero te ver feliz... Por favor, me perdoe por ontem. Eu estava apavorado... e estou tão arrependido.

Lento e ainda um tanto vacilante, o pianista ergueu os braços e correu as mãos espalmadas pelas costas do irmão mais velho até seus dedos se fecharem firmes no tecido grosso do moletom. Dalí em diante não foi mais possível para ambos conter a emoção que os tomava.

— Eu não te odeio. — disse Shaka num murmúrio.

— Eu sei. — Asmita respondeu esboçando um sorriso enquanto voltava a abraça-lo, agora com ternura e zelo.

— Mas ainda te acho um idiota.

— Isso a gente pode tentar resolver. — disse o mais velho se afastando, e segurando na mão do pianista puxou a cadeira que estava ao lado e a colocou sobre o encosto — Senta aí. — pediu indo se sentar na beirada da cama enquanto enxugava as lágrimas com as palmas das mãos.

— Olha, Asmita, antes de mais nada, se vai me proibir de sair, de ir ao Terminal tocar o piano é melhor a gente nem começar essa conversa.

— Shaka baixa a guarda, pode ser? Senta aí. — insistiu — Você não é adulto? Não quer resolver as coisas como adulto? Pois bem, adultos tentam resolver as coisas conversando. Eu não vou proibi-lo de ir ao Terminal tocar o piano, mas quero saber quem é o rapaz com quem está se encontrando.

Uma inquietação repentina se apoderou do pianista. Ele engoliu em seco e piscou as longas pestanas loiras repetidas vezes.

— Eu... não estou me encontrando com ninguém... eu só... fui tomar um chá com ele na sexta-feira... é só um amigo.

— E esse amigo não tem nome?

Shaka baixou a cabeça, curvou-se ligeiramente e depois de tocar o assento da cadeira com os dedos sentou-se.

— Mu. — disse mantendo a cabeça baixa e os olhos presos no chão — O nome dele é Mu.

Asmita respirou fundo apertando os lábios, depois descansou os cotovelos nos joelhos e entrelaçou os dedos das mãos, sempre analisando o rosto do irmão que estava sentado à sua frente. Agora fazia um exercício íntimo para fazê-lo falar e ouvi-lo sem pré julgamentos. Também tinha coisas a corrigir em si mesmo e esse trabalho não lhe era nem um pouco fácil.

— E esse... Mu... quem é ele? Onde ele mora? O que ele faz da vida?

— Asmita! — repreendeu levantando a cabeça e direcionando o olhar vago ao ponto que imaginava estar o irmão.

— Shaka eu apenas quero saber quem é esse cara... Qual o problema? Há por acaso algo que eu não possa saber? Algum segredo por trás desse Mu?

— É claro que não. — disse exasperado o pianista, então fez uma pausa e suspirou.

— Então qual o problema em me falar dele?

— Nenhum... — disse ainda meio inseguro — Ele... ele mora em Manhattan, e ele... trabalha em uma produtora de TV na Times Square... Ele também tem um irmão mais velho e... ele estuda cinema em Columbia.

Os atentos olhos azuis profundos do mais velho fixaram-se sobre o pianista por um momento. Em seguida sua fisionomia assumiu um ar severo e aborrecido.

— Hum... então eu não estava errado. É mesmo um burguesinho esse tal Mu. Trabalha na Times Square, estuda em Columbia... Cinema? Só gente de muita grana estuda cinema hoje em dia. — riu com certo ar de deboche, que não passou despercebido pelo outro.

— Se com essa conversa você pretendia me convencer de que não é um completo idiota, Asmita, eu tenho que te dizer que não está funcionando. — disse grosseiramente o pianista endireitando-se na cadeira.

O mais velho olhou para ele espantado, depois de um breve momento levou as mãos ao rosto e apertou os olhos ardidos pelo choro e a falta de sono.

— Olha, é que... eu conheço bem esse tipo. Isso se o que ele te disse for verdade.

— Você pode achar que sou ingênuo e limitado, mas saiba que há muito mais pessoas de visão perfeita que não enxergam o que está a um palmo dos narizes delas. — disse Shaka friamente — O que os seus olhos perfeitos te mostraram a respeito do Mu, Asmita? Já que me seguiu eu sei que o viu, então me diz. O que você viu?

— Vi alguém que está aquém de nossa realidade. Um cara que com certeza tem uma vida muito diferente da nossa. — respondeu com a voz adquirindo uma gravidade austera.

— Exato, e que portanto você não entende o que ele possa ter visto em alguém como eu.

— Não, Shaka...

— Sim, admita! Você viu o que seus olhos te mostraram, e apenas isso. Mas eu vi além! — apertou as mãos nos joelhos, pois os sentia tremer levemente — Eu vi alguém que se aproximou de mim atraído pela música, porque esta parece ser tão essencial para ele quanto é para mim... Ao contrário do que pensa, não foi minha deficiência ou vulnerabilidade que o atraiu... foi minha música. Minha música, Asmita! Aquilo que para o meu coração é tão vital quanto a luz é para os seus olhos perfeitos. — percebendo que o outro ficara mudo o pianista continuou: — Não adianta querer me fazer enxergar o mundo e as pessoas a seu modo, porque o mundo que eu vejo não é o mesmo que você vê. E assim é com o Mu. Nunca o verá como eu o vejo.

Asmita respirou fundo mantendo os olhos cravados no rosto do irmão. A maneira como ele se referia ao tal Mu o incomodava, uma vez que estava mais do que desconfiado que havia mais que amizade entre eles e isso o preocupava.

— Isso nós só vamos saber com o tempo. — disse resignado, então inclinou-se e pousou a mão sobre a dele — Mesmo assim, ainda que eu confie em você e nesse seu... instinto apurado, para mim esse Mu ainda é um completo estranho. Eu sei que agi mal com você. E jamais quero ter de fazer algo parecido novamente, mas não estou à vontade com esse cara te convidando para festas e... chás, sem eu ao menos falar com ele. Ainda sou responsável por você. Eu quero conhece-lo.

— Eu entendo... — suspirou baixando ligeiramente a cabeça — Apenas me dê um tempo para falar com ele. — disse sabendo que para conseguir o apoio do irmão teria que apresentar Mu a ele, mas não queria forçar uma situação. Precisava deixar o cineasta livre para fazer as escolhas que quisesse, e também tinha medo de parecer um bobo, afinal saíra com ele apenas uma vez, ainda estavam se conhecendo. Tinha medo de que Mu se sentisse obrigado... Tinha muito medo de tudo na verdade.

— Tempo? E para que precisa de tempo?

— Como para quê? — ergueu o rosto franzindo as sobrancelhas — Asmita, ele precisa querer te conhecer também, não acha?

— E por que seu novo amigo não iria querer conhecer o seu irmão? Ou... ele é algo mais que apenas amigo? — perguntou, embora já imaginasse a resposta. Sabia ler como ninguém o irmão, e mesmo nunca tendo conversado abertamente com ele sobre sua sexualidade sabia que Shaka havia se identificado com a bissexualidade. No começo foi difícil assimilar tal realidade que para si era um tanto adversa, pois assim como pensava o pai ele também temia que o irmão vivesse um relacionamento gay e sofresse preconceito em dobro, perigo em dobro, mas o amor que sentia por ele sobrepunha qualquer julgamento ou preconceito que pudesse vir a ter, mesmo ele, que julgara Mu desde que o vira na Grand Central.

O rosto do pianista súbito ficou lívido. O pomo de adão subiu e desceu quando engoliu em seco.

— Ok. Não precisa me responder. — disse Asmita enfiando os dedos entre os cabelos os puxando para trás enquanto se levantava da cama — Não vou incomoda-lo. Você pode ir ao Terminal tocar o piano e... pode encontrar-se com esse rapaz, desde que me avise onde está e jamais desligue o seu celular. Também quero que volte para a casa no horário proposto, antes do anoitecer. Sabe que a vizinhança aqui não é das mais amistosas... E... se esse Mu é mesmo a pessoa que você diz ser, então ele não vai fazer nenhuma objeção em me conhecer. Diga a ele para vir aqui qualquer dia. Assim você deixará o nosso pai mais tranquilo também.

— Asmita. — disse Shaka levantando-se da cadeira quando ouviu os passos do irmão que tencionava deixar o quarto — Obrigado.

Ao virar-se e olhar para ele sentiu aquele calor no peito que só quem ama incondicionalmente já experimentou, e este irradiava lhe abraçando as entranhas e aquecendo a alma. Voltou-se e esticando o braço o puxou para um abraço, só então se permitiu sorrir um pouco mais aliviado.

— Vá comer. Coloquei chantilly na outra caneca para você botar no seu café, que já deve estar frio. — falou acariciando os cabelos do pianista.

— Eu vou, mas antes de sair, será que podia encontrar o carregador do meu celular, por favor? — pediu em voz baixa.

— Está plugado na tomada do lado do criado mudo. — disse correndo os olhos rapidamente pelo cômodo quando o avistou naquele ponto, então apanhou o aparelho sobre a cama e o conectou ao fio — Feito. Precisa de mais alguma coisa?

— Não... Obrigado. — Shaka respondeu em completo desalento. Quase tinha enlouquecido procurando aquela porcaria na noite anterior e ela estava bem debaixo de seu nariz, engolida pela penumbra muda.

As vezes sentia como se vivesse em uma dimensão à parte, em uma realidade alternativa. As coisas e pessoas, o mundo todo, estavam bem ali, tudo estava ali em torno de si, mas não podia vê-las, e se não as via elas não eram reais até que as tocasse, porém nem tudo conseguia tocar, e o que não tocava não existia.

Ser cego para ele era como viver em sua própria dimensão particular.

— Se precisar de algo estarei na cozinha. Vou fazer um bolo e para o almoço vou preparar espaguete com queijo, o seu preferido. — disse Asmita com voz mais branda, e não esperou que irmão lhe respondesse algo, pois sabia que não o faria. Deixou o quarto em completo silêncio.

Ainda com um resquício de magoa estampada no rosto abatido o pianista estendeu o braço para o lado e curvou-se ligeiramente sem mover os pés do lugar, só depois que seus dedos tocaram a superfície da escrivaninha foi que moveu-se até ela trazendo consigo a cadeira. Sentou-se alinhando as costas no encosto de madeira e ali, imerso dentro daquela dimensão plúmbea onde só ele existia pensou em tudo que acontecera na noite passada e também naquelas primeiras horas da manhã. Sentia em seu rosto o calor agradável do Sol que transpassava o vidro da janela à frente da escrivaninha. Deveria fazer uma manhã bonita naquele domingo. Seus olhos abertos de pupilas paralisadas recebiam a luz sem imolarem-se com ela.

A conversa com Asmita lhe trouxe certo alívio, porém com ele veio o medo de ter de dizer a Mu que para continuarem se encontrando o irmão teria que conhecê-lo.

— Urgh... ele vai me achar um babaca. — bufou balançando a cabeça com um sinal negativo, então vencido pela fome e instigado pelo aroma doce e convidativo do chantilly deixou para pensar em como faria o convite a Mu para vir até sua casa depois que terminasse o café.

Quando acabou de comer levantou-se apressado e caminhou até a cama já procurando pelo celular a carregar sobre o criado-mudo. Sem desplugá-lo do carregador preso à parede o ligou na ansiedade torturante em verificar se Mu o havia respondido. Seu coração disparou ao ouvir a notificação de mensagem.

Rapidamente colou o aparelho ao rosto para ouvi-la.

"Shaka, antes de dar qualquer resposta eu ponderei bastante. Tudo que eu disser pode, e creio que vai, soar meio que como loucura, visto que mal nos conhecemos, mas eu prefiro ouvir meu coração à minha razão, e este me diz o que eu já suspeitava: sim, eu estou com você. Eu quero lutar ao seu lado, quero ser sua força quando se sentir frágil, quero te trazer alegria quando estiver triste... E por que precisamos estipular tempo às coisas para torna-las legítimas? Eu sei que o que sinto por você é legitimo. Não preciso esperar. E se a vida é breve como sabemos que é, talvez uma só vida não tenha sido o bastante para vivermos tudo que desejávamos e talvez... aí sim você vai me achar doido, mas talvez tenhamos voltado nessa para nos reencontrarmos e seguir em frente... juntos."

Shaka chorou ao fim da mensagem. De emoção, alegria, medo... eram tantos os sentimentos que o preenchiam.

Desejou poder jogar o celular ali, cruzar a porta e correr até Mu para lhe dizer pessoalmente que pensava o mesmo. Todavia, além de não poder fazer isso também tinha medo de que Mu não suportasse o peso que era tê-lo a seu lado, já que temia não ter nada a oferecer a ele além de problemas. Ponderou muito, e quando finalmente a coragem e a paixão venceram sua insegurança gravou uma resposta:

— Não sei se acredito em vidas passadas, reencarnação, e coisas do tipo, mas acredito no que me diz meu coração, e ele me diz que não devo ter medo. Minha vida sempre foi bem diferente de tudo o que rege a vida das pessoas tidas como normais, de suas normas, suas convenções... Sempre enxerguei as pessoas com meu coração, e mesmo que esteja precipitado no que julga a minha razão, meu coração me diz que eu... encontrei o amor de minha vida... Eu estou apaixonado por você, Mu. Acho que desde a primeira vez que sentou do meu lado e tocou o piano comigo. Me perguntei durante todos esses dias se a minha paixão pela música, pelo piano, não poderia ter me deixado confuso quanto à você, afinal foi ele, o piano, que te trouxe até mim, e é ele... é ele que me dá vida enquanto tudo em volta de mim deixa de existir. Mas, não, Mu. Não é o piano, não é a música... é você. Muitos já sentaram a meu lado e tocaram comigo, mas ninguém tocou também a minha alma. Essa, só você foi capaz... Amanhã estarei na estação sentado ao piano e esperarei por você. Vou te contar tudo sobre mim e tudo sobre minha vida, então você estará livre para escolher caminhar comigo ou seguir seu caminho. E se escolher seguir sozinho, nada vai mudar. Continuarei amando o que você representa para mim por onde eu for. Tenha um lindo dia.

Em Manhattan Mu remexeu-se preguiçosamente entre os lençóis brancos desperto pelo aviso sonoro do celular. Tateou o espaço vazio na enorme cama até localizar o aparelho e ao apanha-lo entreabriu os olhos fitando o visor. A luz do écran o fez piscar repetidas vezes até sentir-se confortável para ler a notificação que esperava ansiosamente receber desde a noite anterior. Assim que leu o nome de Shaka acessou o aplicativo e ouviu a mensagem ainda sonolento, porém com o coração a dar saltos dentro do peito.

Ao final da mensagem o estudante de cinema já se sentia completamente desperto. Sentou-se sobre o colchão cruzando as pernas e ouviu mais uma vez cada palavra dita pelo pianista, e estas o tocavam de uma forma nunca antes experimentada. No entanto, junto da extrema sinceridade e emoção com que eram ditas, percebeu também nas palavras de Shaka um tom melancólico. A considerar as dificuldades pelas quais deveria passar não haveria de ser diferente.

Voltou a deitar-se ajeitando-se entre os muitos travesseiros que deixava em sua cama e gravou uma resposta:

— Bom dia, Shaka. Amanhã às três e meia estarei na estação. Podemos tocar o piano juntos e depois dar um passeio por ali mesmo, na Times Square, então escutarei tudo o que tem para me dizer sobre você, mas... eu acho que já fiz a minha escolha. Creio que nada que possa me dizer irá me fazer mudar de ideia, mesmo assim serei um ouvinte devoto e apaixonado. Ah! Eu já disse hoje que eu também estou apaixonado por você? — sorriu animado — Tenha um lindo dia você também. Estarei por aqui, ansioso e sonhando com a segunda-feira, quando poderei finalmente te beijar de novo.

O estudante de cinema enviou a mensagem e ainda ficou por um momento ali, com o aparelho na mão olhando fixo para a tela. O que será que Shaka tinha para contar que o estava deixando tão angustiado?

O domingo transcorreu tranquilo, tanto no Bronx quanto em Manhattan.

Quando senhor Nilo levantou e foi tomar o café encontrou Asmita preparando um bolo e logo Shaka juntou-se a eles na cozinha. Enquanto relatava aos seus meninos como tinha sido a noite de confraternização com os colegas de trabalho não deixou de notar os olhos inchados do filho mais novo, tampouco a expressão de pesar em sua fisionomia. Sabia que Shaka haveria de estar aborrecido ainda pela briga ocorrida na sexta-feira, e talvez tivesse chorado, mas ao questioná-lo o pianista alegou ser apenas uma reação alérgica. O episódio da noite anterior ficaria em segredo entre os irmãos.

Após o almoço Shaka recebeu a visita do amigo Shijima, que havia acabo de chegar de viagem com uma ótima notícia; tinha ganhado uma bolsa de estudos para cursar Matemática na Universidade da Cidade de Nova York. Por conta do ano letivo já ter se iniciado entraria no segundo semestre em um curso preparatório ministrado em Língua de Sinais Americana, depois iniciaria a graduação junto com a nova turma no ano seguinte. Festejaram a seus modos, aos pulos e abraços exultantes, depois foram dar um passeio pelas imediações do bairro do Bronx, e para Shijima Shaka contou todo o ocorrido na noite passada, sem poupar nenhuma minúcia. Muitos que passavam por eles caçoavam do modo como se comunicavam, celulares nas mãos, silêncio de um, muitas palavras do outro, braços dados, toques trocados.

O diferente provocava riso, buchicho, curiosidade, e a inevitável exclusão do conjunto dos iguais que por fim terminava em solidão completa. E para cada um ali essa exclusão era sentida de um jeito, mas era Shijima quem tinha que lidar com a dor e falsa piedade estampada nos olhos das pessoas que olhavam para Shaka, e este, completamente alheio a elas. Por isso, saber que existia alguém naquele mundo que fora capaz de enxergar o amigo pianista aquém de sua deficiência era algo que lhe enchia de alegria e esperança. Mal podia esperar para conhecer esse ser tão especial que atendia pelo nome de Mu.

Em Manhattan outros dois amigos também trocavam experiências e se consolavam como podiam.

— E então ele disse que eu tinha um belo pé, depois virou a cara para o outro lado e dormiu. Quer dizer, dormiu não, né, desmaiou de bêbado no sofá. — falou Afrodite que tinha descido até o apartamento de Mu para relatar suas tentativas frustradas com Camus na noite passada. Bebiam uma limonada sentados na varanda enquanto apreciavam o Sol se pôr entre os arranha-céus de Manhattan.

— Um belo pé? — disse Mu curvando-se ligeiramente para frente e curioso buscou sobre o piso de madeira nobre os pés do amigo sueco — Mas que merda de elogio foi esse? Isso se pode ser considerado um elogio... Sabe que nunca reparei nos seus pés? Até que são bonitinhos. — riu sem conseguir se conter.

— Tem muita coisa em mim melhor para reparar, né meu bem? — o sueco suspirou esticando-se todo na espreguiçadeira — As vezes acho que ele faz de propósito, só para me irritar... Não é possível que ele não tenha percebido o meu interesse nele, então por que ele simplesmente não me despacha para o raio que o parta como ele fez com o Milo?... Sabe que ele me mandou uma mensagem hoje?

— Hum... e o que o enjoado disse?

— Disse que manchei de azul as almofadas marfins do sofá dele.

Fez-se silêncio entre eles por um momento, e então ambos irromperam em gargalhadas.

— Que filho da puta. Você está muito ferrado, meu amigo. — disse Mu recuperando o fôlego — Tanto homem interessante e disponível nessa cidade e você foi se interessar pelo Camus. Isso que é gostar de desafio.

— Olha só quem fala! — Afrodite respondeu sorrindo — O cara que poderia ter o homem que quisesse e se apaixonou por um garoto da periferia, e cego ainda por cima.

— É, eu não tenho nenhuma moral para te julgar. — respondeu aos risos — Mas, o que sinto pelo Shaka pelo menos é recíproco. Ele também está apaixonado por mim.

— Eu heim! Se ele não estivesse, além de cego eu diria que ele é burro e louco. — deu um gole na limonada e suspirou — Mas, eu não te contei tudo. Quando estava indo embora, aquele calouro que veio da Itália, o que entrou para o time mês passado, sabe?

— O esquisitão de cabelo espichado?

— Ele mesmo... Ele me acompanhou até o meu apartamento e eu acho que rolou um clima. — deu um risinho malicioso.

— Ah, agora eu vi vantagem! Quem sabe será esse bravo guerreiro que vai te resgatar da cilada chamada Camus. Como é o nome dele?

— Ninguém sabe, mas o apelidaram de Máscara da Morte porque ele se negou a participar do trote no começo do ano e disse que se insistissem ou fizessem bullying com ele arrancaria as cabeças dos envolvidos, faria máscaras com seus rostos e ofereceria ao curso de teatro.

Mu olhava para o amigo com os olhos arregalados.

— Meu Deus, é praticamente um discípulo do Leatherface! Mas que dedo podre você tem para homem, Afrodite.

— Ah, e o Kanon é um partidão que você só abriu mão por não se achar merecedor, não é? Me poupe.

— Ah, pelo amor de Deus, quer estragar meu dia me lembrando daquele babaca?

— Não. Só quero mesmo te lembrar que em matéria de dedo pobre a coisa aqui entre você e eu é bem nivelada.

— É, mas agora eu tenho certeza de que acertei. Shaka é um cara incrível! E eu sei que vamos nos dar muito bem. Estou louco para vocês se conhecerem. — disse entusiasmado.

— E eu mal posso esperar para conhecer esse pianista tão fabuloso. Vamos ver se ele é tudo isso que você diz mesmo. — brincou levantando-se, já era noite e estava faminto — Vamos pedir uma pizza? Amanhã de manhã temos um jogo difícil contra o time de Cornell, eu não comi nada até agora e ainda estou de ressaca.

— Vamos sim. Eu vou pegar o telefone. — respondeu Mu seguindo para dentro da sala.

Enquanto fazia o pedido não conseguia deixar de pensar nas mensagens trocadas com Shaka, no que ele tanto queria lhe dizer. Estava ansioso e um pouco apreensivo era bem verdade. Sabia tão pouco do pianista, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia como se o conhecesse desde sempre, mas só agora haviam se reencontrado.

O que afinal preocupava tanto Shaka a ponto de querer chama-lo para uma conversa séria já no segundo encontro? Pensava Mu. Bem, para descobrir teria que esperar até o dia seguinte, o que não seria tarefa muito fácil para alguém impulsivo e ansioso como ele. Sem remédio, o melhor que poderia fazer no momento era tentar distrair a mente; iria foca-la no jogo que teria pela manhã e então a tarde estaria livre para encontrar seu adorado pianista e desvendar seus mistérios.

Afrodite estava certo. Poderia ter muitos outros caras em sua vida, os que quisesse, mas queria apenas Shaka, e no fundo as dificuldades e desafios que viriam com ele o instigavam e o deixavam ainda mais convicto de que tinha feito a escolha certa.


	12. Uma tarde no Central Park

_**########**_ **NOTA ESPECIAL** _ **########**_

 _Oie._

 _Esse capítulo é MUITO especial, por que? Porque a capa dele foi um presente *-*_

 _A fanartista francesa EilemaEssuac (Amelie) leu/está lento essa fanfic aqui fanfiction . net e ela nos presenteou com uma ARTE MARAVILHOSA!_

 _Eu e a Rosenrot quase tivemos um ataque do coração quando ela nos mandou e guardamos essa coisa linda para postarmos como capa desse capítulo._

 _Amelie, eu já te disse isso antes, MAS EU TE AMO SUA LINDA!_

 _Como nesse site não é possível por imagens nos capítulos, ela está postada no Nyah e no Social spirit. Também colocamos a Fanart nos grupos do face e no meu tumblr. Além disso lá tem os links para que conheçam a arte da EilemaEssuac. Por favor, acessem a página dela no tumblr e no deviant, ela faz fanarts LINDAS e tem feito uma comic que é nosso xodó *-*_

 _beijos a todos *-*_

 _ **########**_

Quando amanheceu, Mu cumpriu sua rotina matinal de modo um tanto diferenciado devido à partida de Rugby marcada para aquele dia, mas após esta o restante da manhã e início de tarde seguiram tranquilos. Próximo das três e meia da tarde, com o coração aos pulos ele entrou na Grand Central no centro de Manhattan já desligando os fones de ouvido assim que acessou a escada. Mais alguns passos e em meio à zoada do tropel que ia e vinha apressado preenchendo aquele espaço ele procurou um único som.

E lá estava ele, que com sua doçura extranatural e insólita força emudecia todos os outros sons.

Embalado pelas notas alegres e aceleradas do piano que pareciam abraçar o seu corpo e ter o poder de suspendê-lo no ar Mu cruzou os grandes arcos principais e caminhou em enlevo até chegar ao grande hall. Seus olhos então, como sempre faziam, se ergueram para o teto, para a abóboda e as constelações que estavam pintadas nela, enquanto na Terra seus pés seguiam o curso conduzidos pela melodia; e eis que chegou até ela... à estrela maior daquele firmamento.

Diferente de como fizera nas outras vezes em que se viu naquele mesmo cenário Mu desta vez não se aproximou do piano de imediato. Ficou parado por um momento apenas olhando para eles, músico e instrumento, sem ser capaz de decidir qual beleza lhe tocava mais o coração, se a do pianista ou da canção que ele executava.

Era engraçado como, embora já tendo estado ali algumas vezes na mesma situação, tudo agora lhe parecia novo. Uma emoção nova o preenchia.

Foi a primeira vez que estudou o pianista.

Foi a primeira vez que atentou-se aos detalhes.

Ele tocava de olhos fechados, cabeça ligeiramente abaixada, rosto firme, fisionomia serena, e embora houvesse ali pessoas no entorno que de quando em quando apoiavam-se no piano para sorridentes olhar para ele de perto, este nunca lhes dava atenção. Seguia tocando, sempre tocando.

Agora sabia porque nunca olhava para ninguém, e ainda que exultante por estar ali não pôde evitar que uma fagulha de melancolia acendesse dentro de si, o pegando deveras de surpresa. Suspirou profundamente na tentativa de ignora-la de imediato, então desenhou um sorriso no rosto e deu os primeiros passos até o piano. Seu peito ardia por dentro e lhe aquecia a alma.

Antes mesmo de tocar as teclas para acompanha-lo, quando colocou-se ao lado do imponente instrumento viu o rosto do pianista iluminar-se e teve certeza de que estava no lugar certo; no único lugar que queria estar.

Em meio a tantos cheiros que embriagavam seus sentidos logo Shaka reconheceu o de Mu, e seu coração encheu-se de festa. Por um instante tão breve quanto o bater das asas de um pássaro seus olhos azuis se abriram e diante deles piscou um mundaréu de matizes. Amarelos cintilantes, verdes aquosos, azuis translúcidos, um rosa aspergido e fraco que lembrava um céu de algodão doce. Juntas elas se fundiam no espaço plúmbeo e dançavam conforme as notas da canção envoltas pela massa cinzenta até se dissiparem por completo e o mundo mergulhar novamente na noite sem alvorada. Eram os tais delírios sensoriais que por vezes tinha ao tocar o piano, e que agora aconteciam também em certas vezes quando ouvia a voz do estudante de cinema.

— Sonata para piano n.º 11 em lá maior. — disse Mu enquanto dedilhava as teclas do canto acompanhando a canção — _Andante grazioso_... quarta variação.

Voltando a fechar os olhos Shaka sorriu e arrastou-se um pouco para o lado cedendo espaço na banqueta ao outro, que se sentou de imediato.

O ritual da semana anterior mais uma vez se repetiu e ambos tocaram o piano juntos, Shaka conduzindo, Mu o acompanhando, encantando a todos que por ali passavam e mesmo apressados paravam um momento para assisti-los.

Ao final da canção, aplausos, mas dessa vez o estudante de cinema não se levantou, tampouco se despediu do pianista e dos ouvintes acenando e saindo apressado como fizera das outras vezes, mas ficou ali, elevado e sorridente enquanto olhava para as mãos do outro que pousadas sobre as coxas tremiam ligeiramente.

Com um movimento lento tocou uma delas com o dedo mindinho, anunciando-se, então entrelaçou seus dedos aos dele de forma suave e discreta.

— As minhas também estão tremendo... e geladas. — disse quase num sussurro vendo o pianista corar.

Shaka apertou seus dedos contra os dele deixando escapar um sorriso.

— Não tinha como ser diferente. Tinha? — disse.

— Não. — Mu respondeu aos risos — Quer dizer... Se tivesse entrado no terceiro movimento dessa Sonata certamente eu estaria tremendo bem mais. A Alla Turca está muito acima das minhas capacidades e da minha memória.

Shaka riu junto com ele.

— Aposto que está sendo modesto. É tudo uma questão de ritmo e prática.

— Posso afirmar com segurança que Mozart não é apenas uma questão de ritmo e prática, pois eu pratiquei muito, minha infância e adolescência inteira praticamente, e mesmo assim não sou capaz de atingir a velocidade e precisão que exigem suas Sonatas. Tampouco sou capaz de lembrar todas as notas de cabeça. Estas, somente pianistas com talento nato como você são capazes, e alguns ainda seguindo as partituras... E pensar que toca guiado apenas por sua memória auditiva o torna ainda mais incrível! — disse, encantando com os contornos perfeitos do rosto do outro, que agora estava levemente voltado para si — Nem preciso dizer que tocava divinamente.

Num movimento lento Shaka abriu os olhos, mas o foco de seu olhar transpassava o limite físico, o limite da matéria, e parecia ver algo muito além da face de Mu. Ele via a tela onde pintou a imagem do estudante de cinema, e esta havia ganhado novos tons. Estava envolta em uma aura púrpura, e seus cabelos tinham vida e bailavam livres num campo infinito em tons de lavanda.

— Eu senti sua falta. — disse baixinho apertando mais os dedos entrelaçados aos dele.

— Eu também senti sua falta. — Mu respondeu no mesmo tom, então baixou o olhar até os lábios rosados do pianista ansiando por toca-los com os seus, mas se conteve — Deus, eu beijaria sua boca por horas aqui mesmo, mas... o Terminal está lotado e não seria nada prudente. — riu — Porque não seria um beijo discreto... Vamos para outro lugar? Ainda é cedo e... — pensou um pouco — Podemos ir ao Central Park. Fica a poucas quadras daqui. Já foi até lá? Podemos pegar um taxi e...

— Podemos ir caminhando. — Shaka o interrompeu animado — Estive lá quando era criança, depois nunca mais. Se fica a poucas quadras podemos caminhar.

— Claro. Vamos caminhando. — Mu respondeu com certo embaraço, já que a sugestão do taxi surgiu exclusivamente da ideia absurda de que Shaka não conseguiria andar a distâncias mais longas. Sentiu-se um tolo completo.

Soltando a mão do pianista o estudante de cinema levantou-se primeiro e aguardou ao lado do piano. Como da última vez o viu apanhar a mochila nos pés do instrumento e de um bolso externo retirar a bengala.

— Ah! — disse Mu de repente metendo a mão no bolso da parte interna da jaqueta de couro com a qual estava vestido — Seus óculos! Eu trouxe seus óculos. — tirou de lá os óculos e ainda meio atrapalhado os ficou segurando em frente a Shaka — Quer coloca-los? Está bem claro lá... lá fora. — fechou os olhos e contraiu os lábios fazendo uma careta quando se dera conta do disparate que havia dito — Me desculpe, Shaka.

O pianista riu projetando a bengala para o chão.

— Não se preocupe. Demora um pouco até se acostumar, é normal. — disse gentil — E você não está de todo errado. A luz pode ser bem incômoda para algumas pessoas que perderam a visão. O que não é o meu caso, já que tenho ausência total da percepção luminosa. Os óculos são apenas para esconder algo que seja desagradável aos olhos de quem enxerga.

Mu olhou para ele, para seus olhos que de tão perfeitos era difícil conceber que nada viam, então respirou fundo e mandou aquela fagulha de melancolia que queimava insistente dentro de si embora.

Não teria pena de Shaka.

Não cairia nesse abismo.

— Eu lhe disse uma vez e volto a afirmar. Não há nada de desagradável em você, Shaka. Muito pelo contrário. — voltou a guardar os óculos no bolso interno da jaqueta — Eu poderia passar horas admirando cada traço perfeito do seu rosto. E se não fosse estarmos em um Terminal lotado eu os contornaria com a minha boca.

O pianista arfou discretamente puxando o ar pelo nariz e o soltando pela boca. Este saiu quente. O perfume masculino do outro parecia inebriar seus sentidos, e uma tensão enorme tomava-lhe todo o corpo.

— Se continuar falando essas coisas acho que em vez do Central Park vou precisar voltar para casa e tomar uma ducha fria. — disse um tanto tímido, mas bem mais à vontade, o que provocou risos imediatos no jovem cineasta.

— Não. Sem duchas frias. Prometo que vou me conter. — disse animado — Vamos ao nosso passeio? Posso pegar no seu braço?

— Claro! Mas é melhor que eu pegue no seu. — o pianista respondeu — Fica mais fácil me orientar se segurar em você e apenas seguir seus passos do que você segurar em mim.

— Certo! Então venha. — disse o estudando apanhando a mão do pianista e a pousando em seu antebraço dobrado. Os dedos mantiveram-se entrelaçados.

Deixaram o Terminal e lado a lado caminharam por algumas ruas da Times Square até seguirem em direção ao Central Park. Shaka movia-se com certo embaraço, embora Mu o deixasse totalmente confortável, mas era difícil vencer a insegurança, sempre ela. Por mais que tentasse se mostrar apto e independente eventualmente era desmentido por uma lixeira fora do lugar na qual tropeçava e somente não caía porque era segurado por Mu, uma pedra que a bengala não tocara, um objeto aéreo, galho de árvore ou extensão de alguma fachada de loja mais baixa e que avançava a calçada o fazendo bater a cabeça, ou mesmo um transeunte mais apressado que ao passar por si quase o derrubava por não ter desviado.

O mundo é dotado de severos limites para as pessoas que não enxergam, obstáculos banais que passam despercebidos para os homens de visão perfeita.

Nessas horas Mu estava sempre ali para acudir, embora ocasionalmente fosse igualmente pego de surpresa, afinal quantas foram as vezes em que fez aquele mesmo caminho e nunca se dera conta acerca dos galhos mais baixos das árvores, das extensões das lojas, das lixeiras fora do lugar...

Para Mu o que eram meras trivialidades era toda uma realidade inacessível e perigosa para Shaka.

Mais uma vez o jovem cineasta sentiu o coração apertado e taciturno, e novamente não se permitiu sentir pena do pianista. Digna de pena era uma sociedade que fechava seus olhos às minorias, e até mesmo ele, que nunca se dera conta de que haviam pessoas com deficiência até conhecer o pianista.

— Estamos passando em frente a um cinema. — disse mandando embora aquela tristeza vaga, decidido a transformá-la em aprendizado, além de uma experiência única para ambos — Está passando O Poderoso Chefão. Toda Segunda-Feira esse cinema exibe um clássico.

— Estou sentindo o cheiro de pipoca. — disse o pianista sorrindo e aspirando mais profundamente o aroma que para muitos passava despercebido.

— Podemos vir semana que vem. O que acha?

Shaka estancou os passos e sua fisionomia assumiu um ar de surpresa.

— É sério?

— Ora, claro! Há sessões às 16:00 horas e depois às 20:00 horas.

— Eu nunca fui ao cinema.

Agora foi a vez de Mu ficar surpreso, embora seu alarde não tenha perdurado por mais que dez segundos, já que era de se esperar que Shaka não frequentasse cinema sendo cego.

— Pois então está decidido. Segunda-Feira que vem viremos ao cinema. — disse voltando a caminhar — Está ouvindo um pouco distante uma barulheira que parece uma confusão?

— Sim, estou.

— Do outro lado da rua tem uma mulher que está desesperada porque seu cachorro escapou da coleira... e está correndo entre os carros... O dono da banca de jornais na esquina e alguns pedestres estão correndo atrás dele. Tem até alguns policiais a cavalo mobilizados na captura.

— Nossa! E é um cachorro grande? É perigoso?

— Pelo que vejo daqui é perigosíssimo! — riu apertando suavemente a mão do pianista — É um chihuahua.

Shaka deu uma risada sonora.

— Eu não sei como é um chihuahua.

— É um cachorrinho minúsculo, um pouco maior que uma ratazana bem gorda, mas que pode arrancar o seu dedão com uma só bocada.

Shaka imaginou toda a cena em sua mente e sua risada descontraída soou como música para os ouvidos do estudante de cinema.

Sorridentes seguiram caminhando e conversando enquanto Mu descrevia tudo o que via a seu redor, até enfim chegarem ao destino.

— Essa é a última rua. Depois de atravessar chegamos ao Central Park. Há algumas pessoas tirando fotos e as árvores estão em um tom alaranjado, quase sem folhas. — dizia enquanto atravessavam a rua e se dirigiam para a entrada do parque — A grama ainda está bem verde, mas salpicada em tons de amarelo forte, cobre, vermelho e laranja... Dizem que o outono é a estação do ano em que esse parque fica mais bonito, e eu concordo. Mas... estive aqui por muitos outonos e esse lugar nunca me pareceu tão bonito quanto agora. — falou olhando no rosto do pianista, e este, como se pudesse enxergar, tinha o olhar erguido focado no vazio.

Shaka não via, mas felizmente a beleza não é um fenômeno exclusivamente visual, ou seria impossível para um cego perceber a arte e a natureza. Felizmente a percepção do belo podia ser sentida pelos outros sentidos, e era através deles que o pianista dividia aquela emoção única com o estudante de cinema, ao ouvir os cantos dos pássaros, ao sentir o cheiro de mato e do ar puro vindo com a brisa fria em contado com a pele, ao perceber o som da água, dos risos das crianças e dos passos dos amantes que em sincronia perfeita caminhavam sobre as folhas secas no chão.

Imerso em tudo aquilo, e muito mais na emoção que a companhia de Mu lhe proporcionava, Shaka apertou mais firme a mão e o braço do estudante contra o seu.

— Podemos sentar em algum lugar? Eu preciso muito falar com você. — pediu assumindo um semblante mais sério.

— Claro. — Mu respondeu e vagarosamente o conduziu até um dos tantos bancos que haviam por ali, mas antes de chegarem a um deles desviou o curso e guiou o pianista até um conglomerado de árvores — Cuidado onde pisa. Há raízes expostas... Vem.

Shaka achou estranho o caminho até o banco, mas seguiu as instruções tateando o solo com os pés e a bengala até que percebeu Mu parar por ali, então de repente sentiu as mãos do estudante de cinema lhe segurarem delicadamente os ombros e com um movimento lento o empurrarem para trás até que suas costas tocassem uma superfície sólida.

Embora tudo fosse extremamente delicado ainda assim lhe soava insólito, e quando pensou em perguntar a Mu o que estava acontecendo sentiu o hálito doce cheirando à hortelã invadir suas narinas, denunciando a proximidade. Nesse momento seu coração disparou.

— Sei que quer muito conversar, mas antes eu preciso fazer isso ou vou morrer. — disse o cineasta em voz baixa e controlada.

Estavam bem no centro de um pequeno espaço entre quatro grandes árvores, a uma distância considerável das largas calçadas por onde as pessoas caminhavam, então em um ímpeto incontrolável Mu colou seu corpo ao de Shaka exercendo certa pressão, subiu ambas as mãos até seu rosto afogueado e tomou-lhe os lábios num beijo profundo e apaixonado, o qual fora correspondido de imediato e com igual intensidade dada a urgência do pianista.

Um tremor involuntário tomou todo o corpo do músico, que agradeceu aos céus e a Mu por aquela iniciativa, já que para si era uma tarefa difícil, uma vez que não tinha como saber onde estavam, nem se haviam pessoas olhando. Infelizmente demonstrações de afeto em público ainda não era direito de todos, e para pessoas como eles o preço a se pagar por vezes era alto, mas ele acreditava que um dia todos iriam ser livres para amar quem quisesse sem julgamentos e preconceitos tolos.

Afoito Shaka deixou a bengala cair e então deslizou as mãos para as costas do estudante de cinema correndo os dedos longos pelo tecido frio de couro até espalma-las no centro e com força trazê-lo para mais junto de si. Queria senti-lo, provar o calor de seu corpo com a mesma ânsia e necessidade que lhe provava os lábios.

Na posição em que estavam quase ninguém os podia ver. Exatamente por isso Mu abusava da sorte, e enroscando os dedos nas madeixas loiras dos cabelos do pianista remexia-se todo roçando seu corpo ao dele em busca de mais contato, deixando escapar sutis gemidos de satisfação, pois seu coração batia tão forte e acelerado que era difícil até controlar o fôlego. Igualmente árdua era a tarefa de controlar os instintos do corpo. Não queria passar uma impressão errada de si ou deixar Shaka desconfortável ou encabulado, mas com aquele contato todo, e com o beijo voraz que trocavam, sabia que logo seria impossível evitar ficar excitado, por isso que, já sem fôlego e com os lábios inchados e vermelhos, Mu interrompeu o beijo e ofegante abraçou com força o pianista.

— Me desculpa. — sussurrou enfiando o nariz entre os cabelos loiros, e de olhos fechados aspirou o perfume suave que exalava deles. Um misto de flores do campo com um toque de brisa do entardecer.

— Não se desculpe. — Shaka respondeu roçando os lábios no pescoço quente do estudante de cinema — Não sabe o quanto esperei por isso. — confessou entre arquejos, e sem conseguir conter o furor e o desejo pelos lábios do estudante de cinema tornou a procurá-los, e assim as bocas ávidas uniram-se novamente.

— Eu... eu não conseguiria ouvir uma palavra do que tem a me dizer se não fizesse isso antes. — Mu confessou entre risos singelos quando conseguiu separar sua boca da dele — Passei o fim de semana todo pensando em você, Shaka... imaginando como seria beija-lo de novo. A realidade foi bem melhor... É bem melhor. — fez um carinho no rosto afogueado do pianista e afoito tornou a beija-lo, agora de modo mais sutil, e depois de um momento separaram-se quando ouviram algumas vozes de pessoas que passavam ali por perto.

— O que foi? O que está havendo? — Shaka perguntou preocupado.

— Nada. Só algumas pessoas que passaram por aqui. — Mu respondeu em tom brincalhão, depois abaixou-se, apanhou a bengala no chão e a entregou ao músico — Vamos nos sentar. Há um banco aqui perto. Me dê apenas um segundo, eu preciso... me recompor. — riu afastando-se ligeiramente. Estava com um volume extra na calça e os cabelos bagunçados. O pianista não estava em melhor estado, por isso mesmo também lhe ajeitou as madeixas carinhosamente, lhe fez uma carícia no rosto sorridente e pegando em sua mão o conduziu até o banco onde se sentaram lado a lado.

— Pronto. Prometo me comportar até que diga tudo que precisa me dizer, depois... depois nem tanto. — disse sorrindo sem soltar da mão dele.

Shaka riu de volta, mas embora tentasse passar segurança e calma sua mão fria e os lábios ligeiramente trêmulos denunciavam-lhe o nervosismo.

— Sabe, Mu, depois de tudo que falamos um para o outro nesse final de semana, ainda que por mensagens de celular...

— O que não deixa de ser legítimo. — acrescentou o estudante o interrompendo.

— Sim. Não deixa de ser. E eu repetiria aqui para você tudo que disse caso fosse preciso.

— E eu também.

— Pois é, e é justamente por isso que acho que precisa saber de algumas coisas antes de nós... digo... de nós continuarmos nos encontrando e... para podermos continuar nos encontrando.

Um pouco apreensivo Mu suspirou ajeitando-se no banco enquanto analisava o rosto perfeito do pianista.

— Diga tudo que precisa me dizer, Shaka, não tenha receio.

— Quando eu te disse que não sou tão independente quanto pensa eu não fui verdadeiro com você. — disse o músico que mantinha a cabeça ligeiramente abaixada e os olhos fechados — A verdade é que eu não sou nada independente... Demorei anos para aceitar que havia perdido definitivamente a visão, e mais outros tantos para me adaptar à falta dela. Essa... negação, inicialmente me fez demorar muito a aprender a usar a bengala, me adaptar à linguagem do braile e enfim deixar que todos esses elementos pertencentes à minha nova realidade entrassem de fato na minha vida... mas, junto deles também veio o piano. — fez uma pausa recordando-se da primeira vez que ouviu o piano, e tal recordação lhe era tão vívida na memória que era como se o ouvisse agora — Meu irmão, Asmita, não tinha mais que quinze anos, e ele era meus olhos e minhas pernas. Na verdade ele era mais que isso... Foi ele quem me levou até a escola fundamental onde segui os estudos em braile, e foi lá que ouvi o piano... O piano resgatou minha vontade de viver como se iça um tesouro esquecido no fundo do mar... A realidade passou então a ser menos ruim, ainda que eu preferisse viver fora dela dentro de um mundo que criei e sei que não existe, mas... nada existe de fato quando não se pode ver... Não sei se está entendendo.

— Eu... acho que estou. — Mu respondeu concentrado enquanto olhava para os dedos das mãos de Shaka e os delineava com as pontas dos seus. Tantas coisas passavam por sua cabeça, mas o que mais lhe tomava os pensamentos era no quanto deveria ter sido aflitivo para ele perder a visão, e ainda tão jovem. Isso fazia seu coração pesar dentro do peito.

— Sabe, quando se perde a visão o que mais tememos é esquecer das coisas do mundo, em especial do rosto das pessoas... Há muitas coisas das quais já me esqueci, como a forma de alguns objetos... borboletas... vulcões, as ondas do mar, o arco-íris... já não me lembro com exatidão como são algumas cores. Na minha imaginação o mundo é diferente, e por isso eu muitas vezes aceitei viver a fantasia, já que a realidade aos poucos ia se apagando. E então você chegou. — apertou a mão de Mu na sua e ergueu ligeiramente o rosto o voltando para o lado onde sentia a respiração do cineasta próxima a si, então abriu os olhos e como se toda sua história passasse nítida diante deles continuou: — E só o que quero agora é viver o que é real, mas... precisa saber que por mais que eu tente levar uma vida normal, isso nunca vai acontecer de fato, Mu. Não somente por ser privado do sentido que por excelência é o mais crucial ao homem, mas... porque há muito mais coisas envolvidas em minha cegueira.

O pianista respirou fundo. Para ele não era fácil lidar com assunto, sentia-se mal, uma vez que era como reviver tudo mais uma vez, mas percebendo sua agonia velada o estudante de cinema lentamente tocou seu ombro e correndo a mão até seus cabelos lhe fez um afago.

— Prossiga. Sem medo. — disse com a voz calma e confiante.

Shaka sorriu tímido.

— Eu perdi a visão e junto com meus olhos também se apagou a vida da minha mãe. Ela morreu pouco tempo depois que fiquei cego.

A fisionomia de Mu tornou-se taciturna.

— Shaka, eu sinto muito. — disse com pesar.

— Está tudo bem. — disse levantando a mão até seus dedos tocaram o queixo do estudante de cinema e ali roçou levemente as unhas nos parcos pelos da barba por fazer — Eu apenas disse isso porque sofri bastante com a morte dela, mas Asmita, o meu irmão, foi quem mais sentiu sua ausência... Minha família sempre foi muito humilde, e meu pai precisou trabalhar dobrado para criar sozinho meu irmão e eu, e nas várias horas que ele ficava fora trabalhando era Asmita quem cuidava de mim. Vez ou outra um tio ou tia distantes vinham nos dar alguma assistência, mas logo retomavam suas vidas, retornavam a seus problemas e então voltávamos a ficar sozinhos. Nenhum deles tinha tempo, energia e principalmente dinheiro para cuidar de duas crianças, uma delas cega total. — suspirou recolhendo a mão e baixando ligeiramente o rosto.

— Como aconteceu? — a pergunta do estudante pegou o pianista de surpresa.

— Como? — ele questionou com a voz trêmula.

— Sim. Como você... ou por que você perdeu a visão?

Visivelmente alarmado Shaka contraiu os lábios e Mu o sentiu apertar com força sua mão. Ele se manteve calado por um breve momento. Parecia pensar em algo, e quando a brisa fria tocou sua face e fez tremelicar alguns fios de seu cabelo cor de Sol ele fechou os olhos, resignado.

— Foi um... acidente. — disse erguendo o rosto agora voltado para frente, e era nítida a tensão em sua voz — Eu bati a cabeça e... a pancada foi tão forte, ou como estávamos conversando ontem através das mensagens, apenas quis o destino que ela me causasse uma lesão justamente na área do quiasma óptico... Por isso eu não sei se gosto de atribuir ao destino você ter surgido na minha vida e em tão pouco tempo ter causado em mim toda essa explosão de sentimentos.

Mu olhou primeiro para o rosto sereno de Shaka, depois piscou os olhos angustiados e prendendo a respiração fitou diretamente o céu. Este estava encoberto pelas copas das árvores que teciam um manto de floras em tons de laranja, vermelho e amarelo sobre eles.

Shaka também tinha os olhos azuis abertos voltados para o mesmo ponto, mas para ele não haviam formas, nem cores. Não havia nada.

— Existem diversos tipos de cegueira. — continuou o pianista, com as palavras lhe saindo da boca agora com maior firmeza, e ao ouvi-las o estudante de cinema voltou a olhar para ele — Pessoas que enxergam pouco, e aquelas cuja percepção das formas ou noção de distância não são exatas também podem ser consideradas cegas. É praticamente impossível explicar o conceito da cegueira a uma pessoa de visão perfeita... Alguns veem apenas luzes em constante mudança, outros relatam ser semelhante a estar em uma câmara branca isenta de qualquer coisa e onde há apenas vultos. Há aqueles que não enxergam nada, mas ainda conseguem ter a percepção da luz, sabem quando é dia e quando é noite... Nenhum desses é o meu caso.

— E qual é o seu caso? — Mu perguntou apreensivo, sem nem saber ao certo o motivo de sua tensão.

— Eu faço parte de um grupo bem pequeno de pessoas que não têm visão alguma. Sou o que chamam de cego total. É o que alguns chamam também de amaurose. — disse o pianista — Um nome invocado para designar a perda total da visão. Nem luzes, nem formas, nem vultos em câmaras brancas ou percepção de luz... nada. E diferente do que pensam as pessoas que enxergam, também não é a ausência total de cor, ou seja, eu não vejo tudo preto.

— Não? — indagou surpreso o estudante de cinema — Sempre pensei que fosse tudo escuro.

— Escuro sim, mas não preto. Na verdade, eu nem sei dizer se me lembro exatamente da cor preta, mas eu a conheço, e com toda certeza não é ela que vejo. Bem, na verdade eu não vejo nada. Com meus olhos abertos ou fechados tudo é sempre igual, apenas nada. É como estar trancado dentro de uma enorme caixa de chumbo, ou como estar dentro de uma caverna sem luz. Às vezes quando toco o piano enxergo um ou outro espectro de luz, feixes coloridos, espirais translucidas, mas não passam de delírio, ilusão, não são reais, mas apenas sensações vindas dos meus outros sentidos. E também são muito breves. — fez uma pausa pensando que o fenômeno também acontecia algumas vezes em que ouvia a voz de Mu, mas sem saber por que sua insegurança o impediu de dizer — Então, justamente por ser um cego total é que não sou, e talvez jamais serei, totalmente independente. Ainda que consiga cumprir sozinho a maioria das minhas tarefas diárias sempre precisarei de alguém para me dizer se é dia ou noite, ou me ajudar a escolher as cores, me orientar caso esteja em algum lugar que desconheça...

— Mas... Como isso é possível? — Mu questionou com voz quase sussurrada, enquanto encarava fixo os olhos do pianista que congelados fitavam o nada.

— Sobre o que se refere?

— Os seus olhos... Eles... são tão perfeitos e... tão bonitos, límpidos, expressivos.

Shaka voltou o rosto para ele e suas palavras saíram cheias de suavidade e retidão.

— É porque meus olhos são totalmente saudáveis, Mu. Não há absolutamente nada de errado com eles, mas na comunicação entre eles e o meu cérebro. A lesão no quiasma óptico atingiu os nervos óticos dos meus dois olhos e interrompeu essa comunicação de modo irreversível. Os meus olhos veem, veem tudo, mas a informação não chega ao meu cérebro, ela não é processada.

O estudante de cinema soltou o ar dos pulmões e não se mexeu. A realidade da cegueira de Shaka era tão absurda para si que tinha dificuldade em acreditar.

— E não... — sua voz vacilou por um instante — Não há nada que se possa ser feito? Se seus olhos são bons! Não há uma cirurgia ou... alguma terapia que reative a comunicação entre eles e o cérebro? Eu não sei, algo que... digo, a medicina está avançada, eu... o meu pai conhece muitos médicos que...

— Não, Mu. — o pianista o interrompeu quando percebeu um tom de aflição em sua voz, então usando as duas mãos para segurar as deles sorriu — Não há nada que se possa ser feito, mas por favor, não deve se preocupar com isso. — as mãos dele estavam frias e ligeiramente trêmulas, e ansiando quebrar aquele clima de tensão confessou: — Sabia que as luzes e espirais de cores que disse que enxergo algumas vezes quando toco o piano, e que são um espetáculo, ainda que bem breve, eu também as vejo quando ouço sua voz?... Não são todas as vezes, mas... eu vi a sua voz, e ela é uma luz bailarina em tom de púrpura ou violeta, não sei ao certo.

Mu arregalou os olhos surpreendido, então em silêncio delineou a face doce do pianista o afagando com o olhar. Dada aquela confissão por um instante qualquer palavra ficou presa em sua garganta, até que finalmente conseguiu se mexer e soltando as mãos dele abriu os braços e o puxou para um abraço forte. Estava deveras emocionado.

— Como me diz uma coisa dessas e não quer que eu me apaixone ainda mais por você? — disse com o nariz enfiado entre as longas madeixas loiras do pianista — Essa foi a coisa mais bonita e romântica que alguém já me disse, sabia?

Shaka sorriu o apertando ainda mais contra si mesmo, e já sem nenhum receito de que Mu pudesse rir ou negar-lhe o pedido encostou a lateral de seu rosto ao dele e disse enfim:

— Faltou eu lhe dizer por que te contei tudo isso... Para mim, é impossível, pelo menos por enquanto, sair sozinho ou me guiar apenas com a bengala. Eu só serei capaz de ir a locais que nunca estive antes com ajuda de alguém. Até para atravessar as ruas preciso de ajuda. — nessa hora afastou-se e segurou nos braços de Mu — E é meu pai, mas principalmente meu irmão, Asmita, quem faz isso por mim. Como te falei, eu relutei a aceitar minha nova realidade, e com isso Asmita criou uma redoma em torno de mim. Meu irmão dedicou a vida dele até agora a cuidar de mim, a praticamente vigiar meus passos. Ele faz absolutamente tudo por mim, mas não consegue ver que fazendo isso está jogando a vida dele fora e me impedindo de viver a minha... Asmita não namora, não sai de casa, não concluiu a faculdade... ele queria ser médico... Tudo porque ele acha que tem que ser meus olhos. Ele não me deixa procurar outro emprego, ou sair, conhecer pessoas novas, nada, por medo de que algo ruim me aconteça... Atualmente eu posso sair apenas para tocar na estação de metrô, mas preciso estar em casa antes do pôr do Sol. E todo o problema, Mu, é que ele também vai me impedir de encontrar você caso não... caso não o conheça pessoalmente. — engoliu em seco, nervoso e um pouco envergonhado — Asmita não é uma pessoa ruim. Pode parecer, da maneira que estou falando, mas ele não é.

— No sábado. — disse o estudante de modo bem sério — Ele fez algo a você, não foi? Ele não te deixou ir à festa?

Shaka fechou os olhos e ligeiramente desconfortável baixou a cabeça.

Não queria contar a Mu o que Asmita havia feito. Não queria que o cineasta sentisse raiva do irmão, mas devido ao fato de ter tentado passar uma imagem errada de si mesmo e de sua vida ao estudante, e agora estar deixando tudo às claras, sentiu-se incapaz de mentir. Confiava demais em Mu, seu coração parecia de fato enxergar-lhe a alma, e mesmo ansiando por omitir o episódio lamentável sabia que ele entenderia o lado do irmão.

— Asmita me trancou no quarto. — disse em voz baixa.

— O que? — os olhos de Mu quase saltaram das órbitas tamanha sua indignação — Ele te trancou?

— Sim, mas é que aconteceram muitas coisas. — Shaka disse um tanto nervoso — Na sexta-feira eu saí sem avisar e cheguei muito mais tarde que o combinado, coisa que nunca havia feito antes, e ele e meu pai quase enlouqueceram de preocupação. Chamaram até a polícia... Eu errei, entende? Devia ter avisado, mas se avisasse não me deixariam sair... Bem, quando cheguei em casa acabamos tendo uma discussão feia... Enfim, é por isso que eu te peço perdão, pois não quero que sinta-se pressionado ou que faça mau juízo do meu irmão, mas depois que fizemos as pazes nós conversamos e... eu até posso continuar tocando na estação, mas ele não vai me deixar sair com você a menos que aceite conhece-lo.

Mu respirou muito fundo, um tanto preocupado com tudo o que havia acabado de ouvir. Ajeitou os longos cabelos com uma das mãos e enfim verbalizou um de seus maiores temores.

— Shaka, o seu irmão sabe da gente? Você contou a ele o tipo de relacionamento que temos? Digo... o seu irmão sabe que você é gay? — perguntou num misto de curiosidade e apreensão.

— Nunca conversei abertamente sobre isso com Asmita, mas eu também nunca escondi nada dele ou do meu pai... Já disse a meu pai que sentia atração por garotas e também por garotos, e ele nunca me reprimiu ou repreendeu. Já Asmita... ainda que eu não tenha dito ele sabe que você não é apenas um amigo. — suspirou erguendo as mãos até o rosto de Mu e ao tocá-lo seu coração bateu forte — Me desculpe... Não quero que se sinta pressionado a nada. Deus! Você deve estar me achando um palerma. — riu nervoso — Se achar que ainda não é a hora de...

— Shiii. — Mu calou a voz de Shaka ao colocar suavemente o dedo indicador sobre seus lábios — Não precisa se explicar mais. Eu entendi.

O silêncio ladeou a ambos por um momento.

Durante o tempo em que o pianista aguardou ansioso pela resposta do estudante de cinema enquanto apertava sua mão, mil e uma informações passavam pela mente de Mu conforme olhava estático para os olhos azuis imóveis à sua frente. Só agora havia se dado conta do quão frágil era Shaka e o quão justificável era sua insegurança.

Racionalizando tudo agora com maior clareza era capaz de entender que o hábito de Shaka de tocar o piano na estação de metrô era um comportamento condicionado, e que chegar até ali sozinho também estava dentro de sua margem de segurança. Apenas, ele, Mu, era o único elemento que estava fora.

Mas agora ele sabia o que era preciso para entrar de vez no mundo do pianista.

Embora julgasse absurdo o comportamento de Asmita em trancar o irmão em casa, Mu sabia que não podia condena-lo. No lugar dele, e dadas as circunstâncias e baseado nos relatos do pianista, talvez tivesse tomado uma atitude igualmente passional, pois a que tudo indicava Asmita era um irmão superprotetor.

A verdade era que a realidade de Shaka era tão astronomicamente diferente da sua que Mu sentia a cabeça ferver, perdido em meio a tantas constatações. Shaka tinha dezenove anos e precisava voltar para casa antes do Sol se pôr, enquanto ele já morava sozinho desde os dezessete, ia e vinha para onde quisesse, fazia o que lhe dava na telha, e não lhe eram cobradas satisfações desde que cumprisse suas obrigações com a família, costumes e estudos.

No entanto, naquele breve momento enquanto olhava para as íris translucidas dos olhos imperturbáveis do pianista sentiu-se tão preso às agruras da vida quanto ele, já que, por mais livre que fosse, diferente de Shaka ele não podia sequer cogitar em levar até sua casa um rapaz e apresenta-lo a seus pais como namorado sem que com isso tivesse que arcar com graves consequências.

Sua sexualidade era um completo tabu, e também uma forma de prisão e limitação.

O destino era realmente irônico. Problemas diferentes para realidades diferentes. Shaka precisava levar uma vida regrada e controlada, em contrapartida sua família lhe era receptiva e cuidadora, ao passo que Mu vivia uma vida completamente descomedida, cumprindo seus deveres com maestria sim, mas regada a festas, baladas, parceiros diversos e várias aventuras românticas, estas sempre ocultadas dos pais intolerantes. A família do estudante de cinema jamais o aceitaria como gay, ele sabia disso, e essa era sua maior mágoa.

Mu sabia que assumir um relacionamento com o pianista seria um grande desafio, muito maior, aliás, do que já esperava, e intimamente perguntava-se se estava preparado para isso quando viu Shaka baixar a cabeça visivelmente angustiado.

— Como eu te disse, não precisa responder nada agora, Mu. — a voz do pianista escapou dos lábios pequenos que forçavam um sorriso encabulado — Mas, por favor pense a respeito.

E quando Shaka já estava a ponto de enlouquecer de ansiedade eis que sentiu Mu se levantar do banco e puxa-lo para que também se colocasse de pé.

— Você precisa chegar em casa antes do anoitecer, certo? — Mu perguntou gentilmente, mas em tom bem sério.

— Sim. — Shaka respondeu em tom vacilante.

— Então eu acho bom irmos embora, pois o Sol já está bem baixo e até chegarmos ao Terminal, e depois até o Bronx, vai levar um pouco mais de uma hora.

Eis que o pianista sentiu os dedos gentis do estudante de cinema tocarem seu queixo e na mesma hora ergueu a cabeça sentindo o coração palpitar em êxtase dentro do peito.

— O... que? Você... você tem certeza? — perguntou exultante e surpreso.

Um vento desavisado chacoalhou os cabelos de ambos, então as mãos de Mu correram pelas laterais do rosto de Shaka até fecharem-se na nuca.

— Claro que tenho. Não quero me atrasar e logo de cara causar uma primeira impressão ruim ao meu futuro cunhado. — disse a voz sorridente.

O pianista abdicou de todo e qualquer decoro, insegurança ou medo que trouxera consigo até ali e tomou a boca do jovem cineasta com um beijo pleno de paixão e alívio.


	13. Bronx

Sem conseguir conter a alegria o pianista abraçou o estudante de cinema com a euforia de uma criança que acaba de ganhar um presente há muito esperado.

Mu era seu presente, e ele estaria disposto a tudo para merece-lo e retribui-lo com o mesmo afeto, a mesma compreensão.

— Tem certeza? Não acha cedo demais? — questionou afastando-se minimamente, mas ainda segurando firme nos braços do outro.

— Estou achando é tarde! — respondeu Mu deslizando os dedos pela face banhada de sol do pianista. — Foi horrível ir à festa sem você.

— Foi horrível não poder ir à festa com você! — Shaka murmurou suspirando mediante aquele toque.

Ambos riram de si mesmos e de mãos dadas caminharam de volta à Times Square, ao Terminal. Mu havia pensado em pedir um taxi, mas algo dentro de si lhe sussurrou para que fizessem o caminho que Shaka sempre fazia quando ia à Grand Central. Ansiava por entrar no mundo dele, e quem sabe poder torná-lo um pouco melhor.

Assim, pegaram o metrô e minutos depois desciam na Estação Melrose.

Para o pianista aquela viagem pareceu ser a mais rápida dentre todas que já fizera, curta demais para tantos risos animados e conversas descontraídas. Para o jovem cineasta ela tinha sabor de uma grande aventura, e talvez a mais emocionante que fizera até agora, pois nunca sentira seu coração bater tão acelerado.

Mu jamais imaginou que um dia iria pegar um trem para ir conhecer a família de um homem por quem estava apaixonado, e que isso seria tratado com a naturalidade de qualquer outro compromisso heterossexual que tivera. Shaka certamente estava lhe proporcionando uma experiência singular, de alegria e autoconhecimento, pois se antes julgava que seria capaz de levar uma vida escondendo sua sexualidade, agora tinha certeza que não era.

Ser aceito era, sem dúvida alguma, o primeiro passo para a felicidade plena.

Quando deixaram a estação o pianista pediu ao estudante de cinema que apenas caminhasse a seu lado, sem lhe pegar na mão. Por mais que o tempo, somado aos tantos trabalhos ostensivos de segurança pública e urbanização, tivessem feito do Bronx um distrito pacífico para se viver, ainda assim ali era a parte mais pobre de Nova York, portanto algumas mazelas sociais mantinham suas chamas acesas, como o preconceito étnico, o racismo a, intolerância religiosa e justamente a homofobia.

Mu sabia de tudo isso, embora aquela fosse uma realidade da qual ele nunca vivenciara de fato, e que também nunca lhe interessara, até agora.

Enquanto andava ao lado de Shaka seus olhos verdes curiosos passeavam pelas ruas e vielas estreitas como se estivessem vendo tudo ali pela primeira vez. Já estivera naquele lugar antes, várias vezes, mas nunca havia enxergado tudo como agora. Sentia a vibração do Bronx a cada novo passo que dava, fosse nas vozes das pessoas que passavam por eles e que falavam entre si em diferentes dialetos dos idiomas latinos e africanos, dominantes ali, fosse pelo som do hip hop que vez ou outra chegava a seus ouvidos quando um garoto ou garota de bicicleta passava por eles com o celular preso à roupa. Também tinha o cheiro forte do lixo acumulado na rua, e do aroma de alguma iguaria latina que se erguia das tantas barraquinhas de comida salpicadas pela rua.

Com 90% da população daquele distrito composta por imigrantes latinos e africanos, o trabalho informal muitas vezes era a saída encontrada por estes para sobreviver.

Mu não ignorava essa realidade.

Ele apenas nunca a enxergou.

Já havia feito dois trabalhos para a faculdade naquele distrito. Um documentário sobre o Jardim Botânico do Bronx, marco Histórico Nacional, com seus mais de um milhão de espécies de plantas e os maiores programas de pesquisa e conservação de plantas no mundo, e outro sobre o magnífico estádio do New York Yankees, o maior dos Estados Unidos.

Agora ele estava de volta ao Bronx, e pela primeira vez este se despia diante de seus olhos.

— Estamos quase chegando. — de repente a voz de Shaka resgatara Mu de suas reflexões. — Você está tão quieto... Está nervoso? — perguntou enquanto dobravam a última esquina.

— Sim... Quer dizer. Espero que seu irmão vá com a minha cara. — riu para descontrair. — Mas você também está calado. Está nervoso?

— Muito! — Shaka riu.

Mu desviou os olhos da calçada estreita e comprida onde caminhavam e olhou para Shaka, então esticou discretamente o braço e tocou em sua mão.

— Vai dar tudo certo. — disse para tranquiliza-lo.

O sol se punha no horizonte tingindo de um coral forte os telhados das casas. Alguns bares já abriam suas portas para receber aqueles que por ali só perambulavam quando a luz do dia se apagava, e ao fim daquele estirado caminho, quando dobraram uma esquina mal cheirosa, Shaka começou a contar os passos. Ao final de quarenta e sete pararam de frente ao portão de ferro pintado de branco.

— Chegamos. — disse abrindo o trinco — Estou feliz que esteja aqui. — sorriu nervoso, depois empurrou o portão resignado. — Anda. Vamos acabar logo com isso.

Calado e apreensivo Mu o seguia observando com atenção tudo à sua volta. O caminho todo até ali, a pobreza do lugar, os tipos estranhos nas ruas que por vezes lançavam olhares curiosos a eles, fizeram o estudante de cinema entender o motivo do zelo exagerado do irmão mais velho do pianista. O universo que cercava suas vidas estava a milhões de anos luz de distância do seu.

No pequeno trajeto entra o portão de tinta carcomida e a porta de entrada da casa os olhos do estudante de cinema percorreram atentos cada detalhe da humilde construção que mais tinha jeito de caixa que moradia. A fachada constituía em apenas uma parede plana de tijolos avermelhados com uma porta e uma janela de vidros embaçados ao lado. Não por estarem sujos, mas porque deveriam contar com muitas primaveras. O telhado era alto e aplainado. Deveria haver um sótão ali, mas bem pequeno, e quando baixava os olhos, que acompanhavam uma das calhas enferrujadas, a qual descia desde o telhado até o chão, eis que esses de repente pousaram em um rosto de fisionomia severa e aturdida.

O sangue de Mu petrificou dentro das veias.

Parado ali, diante da porta agora aberta, Mu encarava a face de Asmita, e involuntariamente prendeu o ar dentro do peito. Não que essa súbita reação fosse causada por temor ou qualquer outro sentimento do tipo, mas porque ele tinha a sensação de estar olhando para um clone de Shaka, uma réplica perfeita, porém mais velha, bem mais avultada, e completamente isenta da doçura e suavidade do pianista. Os cabelos eram mais curtos e uns dois tons mais escuros, e a barba, ainda que rala, ajudava para tornar sua expressão ainda mais grave. A semelhança entre os irmãos era impactante.

— Por Deus que está no céu! O que ele faz aqui? — disse Asmita sem tirar os olhos estatelados de Mu, que congelado mantinha-se ali em silêncio.

— Ele quis vir, então eu o trouxe. — respondeu o mais novo com a simplicidade de um desejo de criança — Não disse que queria conhecê-lo?

A surpresa e visível incômodo inflamou Asmita fazendo seu rosto se contorcer.

— Mas deveria ter me avisado quando fosse trazê-lo, e não aparecido aqui assim, de surpresa. — as palavras saíram duras como o olhar que mantinha fixo na face do visitante — A casa está uma bagunça... — nem sabia ao certo por que havia dito aquilo, já que bagunça definitivamente não combinava com o lar de uma pessoa cega, uma vez que tudo necessitava ser mantido no lugar para evitar acidentes e facilitar a vida do pianista. Talvez tivesse dito pelo desejo íntimo que nutria de que aquela história fosse apenas fogo de palha, e que assim que irmão propusesse o encontro formal o tal rapaz declinaria e enfim tudo estaria acabado.

Mas ele estava ali.

Muito antes do que havia previsto.

— Ele não veio pela casa, Asmita. Mu está aqui por mim, por você... e também por ele. Você não disse que só me deixaria sair se o conhecesse? Pois bem. Ele está aqui para que se conheçam.

Um silêncio embaraçoso abraçou os três, ali mesmo, naquela porta, até que Asmita, resignado, porém notadamente aborrecido, segurou no braço de Shaka e dando um passo para o lado fez sinal a Mu para que entrasse.

— Eu não sei mais o que faço com você. Achei que isso levaria no mínimo alguns meses... Vocês só podem estar de brincadeira. — murmurou para o irmão mais novo, depois olhou novamente para o estudante de cinema — Vamos entrem.

Atrapalhado, e totalmente inseguro acerca de como deveria proceder, já que jamais se imaginou em uma situação como aquela, a de conhecer a família de outro garoto, Mu adentrou a casa sem ainda conseguir dizer nenhuma palavra. Essas pareciam empedradas em sua boca. A face, que parecia decorada por uma zanga permanente, de Asmita fazia sua mente trabalhar depressa e constante em busca das palavras certa a dizer, mas nada lhe ocorria.

Logo que cruzou a porta se viu dentro de uma apertada sala de estar onde havia um sofá grande de tecido de veludo canelado, num tom de caramelo escuro, que ficava de frente para uma estante e uma pequena mesa de centro. Na estante tinha uma televisão de tubo de vinte e nove polegadas, alguns livros, uma coleção de discos antigos e um aparelho de som. Os LPs eram de senhor Nilo, fã apaixonado de B.B. King, Billie Holiday e Frank Sinatra, que mesmo tendo suas canções do coração gravadas em CD ainda os mantinha conservados e muito bem guardados. Ao lado da estante estava a janela de vidro que por dentro era oculta por uma cortina de tecido branco. Da sala mesmo já se podia ver a cozinha mais ao fundo pelo batente da porta. Do outro lado ficava a passagem para o corredor que levava aos três quartos e ao banheiro da casa. Não havia objetos de decoração ou vasos com plantas, e também não existia tapetes. Todo o caminho, apesar de pequeno, era bem livre para que Shaka pudesse circular sem correr riscos. Isso Mu constatou rapidamente ao correr os olhos pelo ambiente. Era tudo tão diferente de sua casa, de seu mundo... Só as duas salas de seu apartamento, a de estar e a de jantar, eram maiores que aquela casa toda. Por um breve instante imaginou Shaka em sua casa. Provavelmente ele não iria conseguir dar mais que três passos sem esbarrar em alguma coisa dentre as tantas quinquilharias que tinha. Vasos enormes com plantas que nem era ele quem cuidava, mas a diarista paga pela mãe, objetos de arte, tripés de câmeras, estantes com caixas e mais caixas com filmes, aparelhos caseiros de ginástica... Teria que repensar sua decoração quando o pianista começasse a frequentar seu apartamento.

— Sente-se. — disse Asmita para o estudante o trazendo de volta de sua divagação.

— Ah! Sim... obrigado. — finalmente as palavras liquefizeram-se e escorreram de sua boca, e enquanto ocupava um dos cantos do sofá observava Shaka dirigir-se ao outro sem nenhuma dificuldade.

Sentaram-se lado a lado, com algumas almofadas no meio os separando.

Asmita acomodou-se na poltrona que ficava ao lado, de atravessado na sala, e quando ouviu o leve ranger dessa e deduziu que todos já estavam acomodados Shaka tomou a dianteira.

— Asmita, esse é o Mu. — disse com voz firme e franca. Os olhos abertos inexpressivos mantinham-se voltados para o espaço que um dia lhe foi tão familiar: a poltrona onde sua mãe costumava sentar consigo no colo para ler histórias.

— Eu... sinto muito ter vindo sem avisar. — desculpou-se Mu imediatamente em seguida encarando os olhos severos de Asmita que não desviavam dos seus nem por um decreto. — Shaka me disse que estava inseguro quanto à nossa... aproximação, e eu compreendo em absoluto sua cautela, por isso achei... achei que era bom... vir até aqui logo para... tranquiliza-lo.

Asmita ergueu uma das sobrancelhas tombando ligeiramente a cabeça para um dos lados.

— Me tranquilizar. — disse em tom áspero, com a boca formando um arco para baixo. — Você por acaso tem noção do que está dizendo?

Mu ensaiou uma resposta já abrindo a boca para dizer qualquer coisa, mas Shaka foi mais rápido.

— Asmita! — o pianista chamou a atenção do irmão elevando o tom de voz.

— O que foi, Shaka? Eu quero saber se ele tem mesmo noção do que está dizendo, porque me parece que não. — disse, e ofereceu à Mu um olhar frívolo e analítico.

Agora, o vendo de perto Asmita podia constatar o que já estava mais do que certo em sua cabeça desde que o vira no Terminal. Mu era um burguês esquisitão, gay, que vestia roupas grã-fino e usava um relógio e um par de tênis que provavelmente custavam mais do que a casa onde morava, além de que tinha um cabelo desleixado pintado de roxo desbotado. Somado a tudo isso ainda tinha o fato de estudar cinema em uma das mais conceituadas, e caras, universidades dos Estados Unidos da América. O que então por todos os céus alguém como ele tinha visto em Shaka? Um garoto pobre e cego.

— Asmita, sua condição para me deixar sair e continuar a ir ao Terminal tocar o piano era conhecê-lo e ele está aqui, mas eu não vou permitir que seja um babaca sem educação com ele, ou...

— Deixa, Shaka. Está tudo bem. — súbito Mu o interrompeu tocando em seu ombro com gentileza, e quando o pianista respirou fundo voltando o rosto para seu lado o estudante de cinema recolheu a mão e esboçou um sorriso, depois voltou a encarar os olhos severos de Asmita. — Eu sei o que deve estar pensando. O que um cara como eu faz aqui? Será que vim por um impulso? Ou sou um completo alienado que não tem nenhuma noção do que está fazendo.

— Ambos não têm noção alguma do que estão fazendo. São dois inconsequentes! — retrucou Asmita inclinando-se para frente.

Nessa hora Shaka bateu ambas as mãos no assento do estofado e levantou-se de supetão.

Seu rosto vestiu-se com uma máscara de raiva.

— Você está sendo ridículo! — as palavras pularam de sua boca crispada e voaram em direção ao irmão mais velho — Disse que queria conhecer o amigo que fiz no Terminal, que tem tocado o piano comigo, e quando o trago em casa para satisfazer a porra da sua vontade se comporta feito um idiota truculento. Qual é a sua, Asmita?

O mais velho agora encarava firme o pianista, enquanto no sofá Mu tinha o rosto lívido, os olhos arregalados, surpresos, que alternavam-se entre os dois irmãos lhes divisando as faces aturdidas, e a boca entreaberta.

Quando aceitou ir até a casa de Shaka não imaginou que causaria uma nova briga entre os irmãos, e muito menos que ela se desenrolaria bem na sua frente. Estava um pouco constrangido e nervoso, sem saber o que fazer para acalmar os ânimos. Foi quando a voz grave e imperiosa de Asmitao fez estancar o olhar somente no irmão mais velho.

— Quero falar com você a sós. — disse ele encarando Mu.

— O que? — o pianista exasperou-se.

— Como você está vendo, o meu irmão é meio esquentadinho, e não vejo como termos uma conversa franca com ele nos interrompendo a todo momento. — disse o mais velho recostando as costas no encosto da poltrona e cruzando as pernas.

— Eu não estou acreditando nisso, Asmita. Eu não vou sair daqui. Você quer deixar de ser idiota?

— Só quero falar com ele a sós, ora. Qual o problema? Algum problema para você, Mu?

O estudante de cinema, meio atrapalhado, engoliu em seco enquanto trocava um rápido olhar inquietante com o mais velho. Respondeu pouco depois:

— Não. Nenhum problema. — se levantou e devagar tocou no braço do pianista, que tinha a respiração ruidosa e o rosto levemente corado. — Shaka, eu falo com ele. Não se preocupe. Eu vim aqui para isso mesmo, não é? Está tudo bem.

Trêmulo e abalado o músico ponderou por um momento e no fim suspirou baixando a cabeça e fechando os olhos. Deu um passo considerável à frente e depois esticou um dos pés até este tocar a pequena mesa que ficava ali, no centro da sala, e virando-se para a esquerda disse em tom moderado:

— Está certo. Vou esperar no meu quarto... Só não me mate de vergonha, Asmita, por favor.

O pianista então seguiu até o corredor sem esbarrar em nada, capturando a atenção total de Mu que o acompanhava com o olhar atento de uma água, até que as voz de Asmita novamente o trouxe de volta ao dilema que deveria enfrentar.

— Pode me acompanhar até a cozinha? — disse ele se levantando da poltrona. —Meu irmão é cego, mas ouve muito bem e quero ter uma conversa privada com você. Além disso, é visita... devo lhe servir algo. — caminhava para o cômodo ao lado esperando que Mu o acompanhasse.

— Não precisa se incomodar. — respondeu o estudando o seguindo.

— Eu faço questão.

— Tudo bem... então... aceito um copo de água. Minha boca está seca. — disse levemente embaraçado.

— Está nervoso? — provocou olhando para trás.

— Nervoso?... Não. Por que estaria? — a resposta foi dada mais a si mesmo que ao outro.

Mu estava uma pilha.

Mais nervoso ainda ficou o estudante quando de repente Asmita abandonou o percurso até a pia onde deveria apanhar o copo d´água para virar-se de frente para si e avançar em sua direção feito um búfalo desgarrado, parando somente quando se viram cara a cara. Seus narizes quase se tocando.

— Porque agora que está aqui e viu com seus próprios olhos a fria em que está se metendo o juízo talvez tenha voltado à sua cabeça. — disse ríspido num sussurro — Metendo a si mesmo e ao meu irmão, que é quem mais vai sair machucado nessa história.

Mu piscou os olhos densos que observavam atentos e em desassossego os de Asmita. Esses eram inflamados por uma fúria da qual ele não conseguia conceber a razão.

— Me desculpe, Asmita. Com todo respeito, mas... eu acho que quem não tem nenhuma noção do que está dizendo é você. — censurou o estudante de cinema com a firmeza de um juiz. Estava nervoso, não com medo.

— Como é que é? — o outro chocou-se.

— Eu não preciso recuperar juízo nenhum porque nunca o perdi. — respondeu sem sombra de hesitação — Eu sei exatamente o que vim fazer aqui. Vim para que me conhecesse. Para que soubesse com quem o seu irmão anda... se encontrando no metrô, já que ele disse que você estava inseguro quanto à nossa... amizade. — engoliu em seco.

Asmita contraiu os lábios enquanto seus olhos dardejavam o rosto lívido do outro.

— Amizade... Acha que eu sou algum tipo de imbecil?

— Não... Eu...

— Chega dessa palhaçada! — postulou — Eu sei muito bem que tipo de amizade é a que vocês dois andam tendo. Eu não sou estúpido!

Mu perdeu a voz.

Talvez o tal Asmita não fosse tão aberto assim quanto à sexualidade de Shaka como o próprio lhe dissera no Central Park. Ou talvez o pianista tenha sido ingênuo e não percebera.

— Vamos falar às claras aqui, ok? Sem meias palavras. O que você quer com meu irmão, cara? Quer levá-lo para a cama? Quer transar com ele? É isso? Tudo bem, vocês são jovens, Shaka tem todo direito de fazer sexo com quem ele quiser, afinal ele já é maior de idade e está na hora mesmo, mas para isso você não precisa enfiar na cabeça dele esse monte de merda que anda enfiando. Nem fazê-lo acreditar que pode ter algo sério com alguém como você, um burguês que estuda em Columbia, trabalha em um canal de televisão na Times Square, e que provavelmente tem tudo na vida que ele jamais terá um dia nem que morra de trabalhar. A vida não é um conto de fadas gay, você está me entendendo? Mas é isso que está colocando na cabeça dele. Então, se você quer trepar com o meu irmão, tudo bem, mas seja honesto com ele. Diga a ele que é só isso que você quer, e então se ele aceitar vá em frente, transe com ele, mas não vou permitir que o iluda, que o faça sofrer. Você me entendeu?

Mu não soube o que responder de pronto.

Estava completamente desnorteado.

Nunca havia vivido uma situação como aquela, sequer imaginado que um dia ela fosse acontecer.

Então todo o problema com Asmita não consistia apenas em terem um relacionamento gay, o que de início para Mu lhe causou certo alívio, já que não se tratava de mais um caso de homofobia. O problema residia no forte instinto de proteção e dever impressos no homem à sua frente.

Mu respirou fundo e engoliu em seco mais uma vez sentindo a saliva parca descer por sua garganta feito um comprimido de cobre amargo, então sabendo que não poderia se dar ao luxo de vacilar manteve a mesma determinação com a qual se cobrira dos pés á cabeça no Central Park e encarando Asmita nos olhos respondeu no mesmo tom ríspido:

— Entendi. Mas é você quem precisa entender algo aqui, não eu. — enfrentou o irmão do seu pianista com bravura — Que tipo de pessoa você julga que sou? Então porque tenho dinheiro, não apenas isso automaticamente me classifica como um canalha como também reduz Shaka à uma condição tão miserável que não merece estar comigo? — mal respirava entre as palavras. — E mais respeito com o seu irmão. Não está tudo bem em um cara se aproximar dele interessado apenas em sexo. Me ofende se acha que preciso impressionar alguém com meu dinheiro e meu status para conseguir sexo, e ofende ao seu próprio irmão também. Shaka é um garoto incrível e merece o melhor do mundo e das pessoas.

— Petulante. A única ofensa aqui é você pensar que eu já não conheço o suficiente tipinhos como o seu. — Asmita rangia os dentes — Pensa que nunca vi um burguesinho antes? Fala bonito, tem lábia... Vocês acham que podem tudo porque têm grana e influência... Acham inclusive que podem mudar o mundo, ou que podem burlar certas convenções sociais apenas para satisfazer seus caprichos. Mas não podem!

— E o que isso tem a ver com Shaka? O que eu sinto pelo seu irmão não é capricho.

— É sim! — as palavras de Asmita soaram como um soco forte na boca do estômago — Você está aqui. Viu esse lugar? O que meu irmão tem a oferecer a alguém como você? Nada!

— Tudo! — Mu rebateu exaltado. — Por Deus, Asmita, será possível que você nunca enxergou de fato o seu próprio irmão? Nunca viu além do seu julgamento? Shaka não é inferior a ninguém, nem por sua deficiência e muito menos por ser pobre. Seu irmão é um cara incrível! Dono de uma alma sensível e iluminada. Um pianista de talento extraordinário que só precisa de alguém que lhe estenda o primeiro degrau para o sucesso, porque os outros ele é totalmente capaz de galgar sozinho. A... a deficiência do seu irmão tornou você mais cego do que ele.

Ao ser atingido em cheio por aquelas palavras Asmita recuou dois passos mantendo os olhos cravados no rosto perturbado de Mu, o qual percebia ter os músculos trêmulos. Era a segunda vez que era levado a questionar o julgamento errado que fazia do irmão mais novo o reduzindo meramente à sua deficiência. Shaka era cego, então sua exclusiva maneira de enxergar as pessoas era através de seus outros sentidos, entre eles seus instintos ocultos. Seu coração era puro e jamais se enganava, pois tendo os olhos apagados, e sem a visão para se guiar, nenhum rosto bonito era capaz de seduzi-lo, nenhum bem de valor tampouco podia envaidece-lo.

Tudo o que ele tinha era a intuição.

A verdade das palavras.

A sinceridade dos toques.

E Asmita sabia que Shaka nunca errava.

Após ponderar por um breve momento Asmita suspirou resignado.

— Eu espero mesmo, para o seu próprio bem, que esteja falando a verdade. — disse ele, com o rosto ainda contorcido em zanga. — Que Shaka esteja certo e eu errado. Que você seja uma exceção. Um em um milhão. Mas... se por ventura eu é quem estiver certo, saiba que vou quebrar você ao meio. Se eu perceber que de alguma forma está iludindo meu irmão ou o fazendo sofrer eu acabo com você, eu juro que... — fechou a mão e quase a encostou no queixo de Mu, que também já se preparava para revidar, mas eis que bem nessa hora a porta da sala se abriu e a voz áspera de senhor Nilo ecoou pela casa o obrigando a se conter.

— Asmita, cheguei filho!

Enquanto o pai descansava o casaco pesado no cabideiro e se desfazia dos sapatos para calçar os chinelos, Asmita afastou-se de Mu alguns passos ainda o encarando firme.

— Shaka já está em casa? — repetiu a voz de Nilo.

Mu, que também mantinha os olhos pregados aos de Asmita, respirou fundo procurando conter a adrenalina. Sentia a face e o peito quente. O sangue lhe corria em ebulição dentro do corpo fremente. Teria sido uma visita desastrosa caso chegasse às vias de fato com Asmita, e agradeceu aos céus pela interferência do pai...

O pai!

Assim que se deu conta de que quem acabara de chegar ali poderia ser o pai do pianista todo o nervosismo se canalizara novamente em Mu.

Em nenhum momento havia pensado que poderia se encontrar com o pai de Shaka, e agora percebia que definitivamente não estava preparado para isso.

Sentiu suas mãos geladas, o corpo trêmulo e sua face ficou pálida.

Inevitável era para Mu deixar de pensar no próprio pai e em como uma situação semelhante àquela, caso se desse em sua casa, resultaria em uma catástrofe.

Temeu pelo que viria.

E seu pavor foi logo percebido por Asmita, que não tirava os olhos de si.

— Quantos anos você tem? — Asmita perguntou em voz baixa.

— Vinte. — Mu respondeu visivelmente aflito.

— Você mora com seus pais?

O estudante de cinema dessa vez apenas meneou a cabeça com uma negativa. — Moro sozinho. — disse por fim.

— Asmita?

A voz de Nilo se aproximava.

— Estou na cozinha, pai. Nós temos visita. — disse caminhando de costas até próximo à pia, sem tirar os olhos do rosto de Mu, o qual analisava minuciosamente. — É um amigo do Shaka. Aquele do metrô. — enfim se virou para pegar um copo no armário.

No meio do cômodo Mu agora tinha os olhos vidrados no batente da porta de entrada.

Era impossível não transferir para Nilo o medo que tinha do próprio pai e do que aconteceria quando este cruzasse aquele pórtico.


	14. Fica para o jantar?

Bem nessa hora Nilo adentrava o cômodo já alvejando Mu com os olhos azuis cansados.

Eles se entreolharam por um momento, calados. O estudante extremamente inseguro e assustado, o homem à sua frente curioso.

— Oh, então você é o rapaz do metrô! Você que tem ido tocar o piano junto com o meu menino? — a pergunta veio acompanhada de um sorriso caloroso e uma mão estendida que se oferecia em cumprimento — Seja muito bem vindo, meu filho.

Na breve fração de segundos que durou o tempo que o estudante de cinema levou para levantar a mão e responder ao cumprimento seus olhos não desgrudaram nem por um momento do rosto vincado de Nilo. A gentileza e docilidade da fisionomia dele eram como acordar em uma manhã ensolarada de primavera. E assim como a primavera, que com sua grandiosidade e força chega para renovar a vida, Nilo parecia chegar ali para renovar o ânimo de Mu, lhe encher de nova motivação e lhe trazer de volta a segurança que parecia o tempo todo querer lhe escapar pelos dedos.

— Obrigado. — disse o jovem cineasta com um sorriso tímido, ainda preso a cada traço daquele rosto envelhecido que parecia uma cópia futurista de Shaka. Seus olhos eram de um azul profundo e introspectivo. Se via uma certa melancolia neles, mas não podia ser diferente. Os cabelos totalmente brancos, a postura encurvada e os profundos vincos denunciavam o peso dos anos e da vida dura cheia de privações.

— Sente-se! — disse Nilo apressando-se em puxar uma cadeira para o visitante — Por que está de pé? Asmita, sirva um café ou um chá a ele. Você veio para o jantar? Se tivesse me avisado, Asmita, teria trazido algo do mercadinho.

— Não é preciso, pai. Ele não veio para o jantar. — disse Asmita entregando finalmente o copo com água à Mu, que trocou um breve olhar com ele ao pega-lo.

— Ah... não se preocupe senhor... — disse o estudante encabulado.

— Nilo.

— Senhor Nilo. Eu vim apenas para que me conhecessem pessoalmente e não ficassem preocupados em saber que Shaka tem... um novo amigo. — deu um gole generoso na água ainda bem nervoso — Ele me disse que estavam inseguros quanto à... à nossa amizade. Bem... espero que fiquem mais tranquilos sabendo quem eu sou.

— Ah, claro que ficamos! Não é Asmita? — disse o senhor sorridente erguendo o olhar para o filho mais velho.

— Hum... sem dúvida! — este respondeu irônico cruzando os braços.

Ironia que somente foi percebia por Mu, obviamente.

— Fico muito feliz, meu filho. Meus meninos são muito sozinhos, sabe? Em especial o Shaka. Sempre enfiado naquele quarto... Um amigo é sempre uma coisa boa. Um presente da vida. — sorriu, verdadeiramente animado — E qual o seu nome?

— É Mu.

— Mu! Nome diferente... Você não é americano, não?

— Não... Quer dizer, eu sim, nasci aqui nos Estados Unidos, mas meu pai é tibetano. Veio para Nova York com meu avô quando tinha três anos.

— Que interessante! Pois bem, Mu. Hoje é meu convidado para o jantar. Não há nada de especial. Aqui é tudo muito simples, mas Asmita cozinha muito bem.

— Ah, não! Por favor, não quero incomodar.

— Não é incômodo algum. Não é, Asmita? — disse buscando os olhos do filho mais velho, os quais lhe devolviam um olhar repreendedor — Por que está com essa cara feia? Ora, onde estão seus modos? E onde está o Shaka? Ele traz o amigo dele aqui e o deixa sozinho na cozinha?

— Shaka... foi vestir outra roupa. Está no quarto... Eu vou chama-lo. — disse Asmita um tanto indignado — Enquanto isso, por que não vão para a sala? Quero a cozinha livre para preparar o jantar.

— Perfeito! — disse Nilo levantando-se — Venha, Mu. Você gosta de futebol?

Asmita suspirou resignado e deixou a cozinha.

Nilo era um homem muito bom.

As vezes bom até demais.

Em frente à porta do quarto de Shaka deu três toques na madeira com os nós dos dedos e entrou, encontrando o pianista sentando na beirada da cama a roer as unhas de ansiedade.

— O pai chegou e não para de falar. Eles estão na sala... Eu vou fazer o jantar porque o senhor Nilo me fez o favor de convidar o seu amigo para jantar conosco.

O pianista levantou-se de supetão e tateando a parede logo chegou próximo ao irmão. Parou quando imaginou estar bem à frente dele, já sentindo o peso do olhar severo que este deveria lhe estar direcionando. Causava-lhe estranheza tais sensações, já que não tinha como saber qual fisionomia tomava o semblante de Asmita, mas sentia.

— O que você disse a ele? — perguntou apreensivo.

— Disse que Mu é seu amigo. E acho melhor você confirmar isso por enquanto.

— Não perguntei o que disse ao pai, perguntei o que disse ao Mu. O que queria tanto falar a sós com ele?

— Ora se quisesse que você soubesse não teria pedido para nos deixar a sós, não acha?

— Aposto que foi um babaca. Deus, por que você é assim?

— Você que está sendo babaca. Eu apenas conversei com ele de homem para homem.

— Ah, e eu sou o quê que não podia ouvir essa conversa? Um orangotango? Você queria ficar a sós com ele para intimidá-lo. Como você é idiota.

— Queria o que? Que eu beijasse os pés dele e lhe servisse o jantar? Faça-me o favor, Shaka. Eu fui franco com ele, só isso.

O pianista sentiu um toque de desdém na voz dele.

— Como, franco? O que quer dizer com franco?

— Quero dizer que eu deixei muito claro a ele que você não é qualquer um não. Que tem um irmão que te defende, e que se ele estiver te enganando ou fizer algum mal à você eu mato o desgraçado e o enterro em uma cova rasa, que é para os urubus comerem aquele cabelo roxo esquisito dele.

— Asmita!... Eu... eu não estou acreditando! Meu Deus que vergonha! — levou uma das mãos ao rosto e de olhos fechados apertou os dedos contra a fronte.

— Eu não vou beijar os pés dele... mas vou servir a porra do jantar. — disse o mais velho — E você... pode continuar a se encontrar com o burguesinho. Vou dar a ele um voto de confiança, mas não seja idiota! Fique alerta. Pelo que eu percebi ele não te contou tudo acerca da vida dele. Ele ficou todo esquisito quando o pai chegou... Tem coisa aí que ele está escondendo de você.

— Eu o conheço a uma semana, Asmita, pelo amor de Deus.

— E nem preciso falar para não darem mole na rua. Essa merda de cidade não é segura para... para pessoas como vocês. — disse, e enquanto proferia as palavras escorregadias seus olhos caminhavam aflitos pela face pueril do irmão mais novo. Deus, como temia por ele! Como queria mantê-lo longe dos perigos que sabia rondá-lo feito uma ave de rapina famélica. Mas não podia impedi-lo de viver. Isso era fato. — Vem cá. — súbito foi tomado por uma forte emoção que o fez puxar o pianista para um abraço e lhe beijar a testa. — Vá. Vá se juntar a eles na sala. Eu vou preparar o jantar.

Separaram-se rapidamente. E quando Shaka se percebeu sozinho ali deixou o quarto e tateando as paredes chegou até a sala onde ouviu a televisão ligada e a voz do pai a tagarelar animada. Falava algo sobre o jogo que estava sendo transmitido e Mu provavelmente era seu interlocutor.

Já tendo memorizado minuciosamente cada detalhe daquele espaço o pianista caminhou até o sofá e tocou o ombro de Nilo. Ele se sentava sempre no canto direito do estofado.

— Ah, Shaka! — Nilo virou-se para ele já estendendo os braços para segurar em seu rosto. Aquele gesto era corriqueiro, e após ele o pianista então se curvava para frente e o pai lhe beijava ambas as bochechas. Depois dos beijos Nilo delicadamente segurou em um dos pulsos do filho e levantando-se o conduziu até a poltrona para que se sentasse — Venha, filho, sente-se aqui. Mu está no sofá. Estamos assistindo à partida do Seattle Sounders contra o Kansas City.

— Pai, o senhor nem sabe se ele gosta de futebol. — disse o pianista meio embaraçado. Tinha receio de que Mu estivesse se chateando com tudo aquilo. Primeiro Asmita e sua rudez, agora o pai e seu excesso de cordialidade.

— Eu gosto muito de futebol! — a voz de Mu era sorridente, e trouxe algum alívio para o músico — Na verdade, eu adoro esportes. Jogo pelo time de Rugby de Columbia.

— Rugby? — Nilo ergueu as volumosas sobrancelhas loiríssimas e olhou para ele enquanto voltava a se sentar a seu lado. Agora o observava um tanto mais analítico. — Mas Rugby é um esporte tão violento. Tão bruto! Não tem medo de se machucar, não?

— Ah... não. Usamos equipamentos de segurança, protetores...

— Mesmo assim, são tudo de espuma, e é um esporte de intenso contato físico. — disse dinâmico e animado. Senhor Nilo era um apaixonado por esportes e competições. — Shaka, filho, o Rugby é parecido com o futebol americano, lembra?

— Eu... eu acho que sim, pai.

— Eu o levava para assistir quando ele ainda enxergava. — disse Nilo naturalmente ao mesmo tempo em que ajeitava uma almofada em suas costas. — Na verdade, o futebol americano é uma adaptação do Rugby. A bola é oval também, e tem quinze jogadores em cada time, enquanto no futebol americano só tem onze. Não é, Mu?

— É. — o jovem cineasta concordou, já um pouco mais descontraído.

— Só que é bem mais violento... Você é corajoso, rapaz. — disse Nilo dando dois tapinha nas costas de Mu. — Espero que guarde a violência só para o campo.

Mu riu junto dele, enquanto na poltrona Shaka apertava os dedos das mãos uns contra os outros os sentindo gelados. Estava nervoso.

— Não se preocupe, senhor Nilo. Eu sou um cara bem calmo. É difícil algo ou alguém me tirar do sério, e também o esporte me ajuda extravasar as emoções.

— Ah, isso é verdade! — Nilo concordou.

— Na verdade, meu ingresso no Rugby foi mais uma exigência do meu pai. — disse Mu, já se arrependendo em ter deixado escapar-lhe as palavras da boca — Ele é quem... é quem gosta bastante desse esporte.

— Mas eu não tiro a razão dele. É um bom esporte. — pontuou o senhor na mesma hora em que suas feições ganharam um ar pesado. Por um momento pensou que, como pai, também gostaria de ver Shaka praticando algum esporte, defendendo o brasão de uma renomada universidade, mas isso nunca aconteceria. — Bom... Shaka, por que não me disse que ia trazer seu amigo aqui hoje? Teria trazido alguma coisa boa para o jantar.

O pianista ponderou por um momento pensando no que iria responder.

— Porque eu o encontrei por acaso, pai, na Grand Central onde toco o piano.

— Shaka me disse que Asmita e o senhor estavam preocupados e inseguros com... com a nossa aproximação, e que chegaram a se desentender na sexta-feira. Eu compreendo plenamente a preocupação de vocês, por isso achei bom vir até aqui para que me conhecessem e de alguma forma poder tranquiliza-los. — disse Mu de modo firme, olhando Nilo nos olhos.

— Mu também toca piano, pai. — disse Shaka mal conseguindo conter o nervosismo.

— Ora, é mesmo! — o senhor levantou as sobrancelhas admirado — Veja só que interessante! Um atleta de um esporte tão truculento que toca um instrumento que exige profunda delicadeza. Isso não se vê todo dia. — sorriu gentil, depois inclinou-se um pouco em direção ao estudante e pousou a mão em seu joelho encarando profundamente seus olhos, os quais o miravam atenciosos. — Eu te sou grato por ter vindo, filho. Faço muito gosto na amizade de vocês. Fico feliz que Shaka tenha encontrado mais um amigo com quem ele possa partilhar das coisas que ele gosta, que o fazem feliz... Você é muito bem-vindo nesta casa e nesta família. Venha sempre que quiser.

— Obrigado. — Mu sorriu de volta. Havia entendido que, diferente de Asmita, Nilo parecia não desconfiar de nada. Julgava que ele e Shaka fossem apenas amigos mesmo, e achou melhor assim. Embora já sentisse que o dia em que revelassem a verdade talvez não sofreriam nenhuma represália. Senhor Nilo era de fato uma pessoa extraordinária. Um homem como poucos. Uma joia rara lapidada em amor e compreensão.

Da poltrona o pianista enfim pôde aquietar seu coração. Sabia que o pai não seria problema, mesmo assim foram minutos tensos. Mu por sua vez, o observava discretamente enquanto ouvia Nilo lhe narrar algumas jogadas da partida de futebol que passava na televisão.

Aquele gesto encheu o coração de Mu de amor.

Quão especial era a aquela família.

Tinham tão pouco e ao mesmo tempo tanto.

Não pôde evitar sentir uma ponta de inveja. A despeito de Shion, seu irmão mais velho, seus pais não chegavam a ser do tipo carinhosos. Mu sabia que era amado, já que nunca lhe faltara nada, sempre tivera tudo do bom e do melhor, mas os abraços não eram tão calorosos, os beijos eram extremamente raros, e qualquer contato físico ou palavra de apoio vinha cercada de polidez. Tudo era bem impessoal.

Porém, tão logo se deu conta de que em um futuro não tão distante poderia estar ali, como parte integrante da família de Shaka, sentiu um calorzinho gostoso lhe abraçar o peito.

No intervalo da partida o jantar ficou pronto e Asmita os veio chamar para sentarem-se à mesa. Nilo foi o primeiro a se levantar e ir até o filho mais velho, então lhe abraçou carinhosamente e o agradeceu por ter feito o jantar.

Sentados à mesa eles passaram longos minutos desfrutando de uma conversa agradável enquanto saboreavam a comida, que era extremamente simples, porém muito saborosa. O tempo todo Mu observava Shaka, ainda que muito discretamente, e sua desenvoltura em lidar com tudo ali lhe deixava admirado e lhe acalentava o coração. Parecia até que não era privado da visão, porém tinha consciência de que ele só conseguia tal façanha porque o irmão e o pai lhe serviam os alimentos e o orientavam incansavelmente.

Ao final Mu se ofereceu para ajudar com a louça. Atividade que ele não fazia nem em sua própria casa, porém Asmita negou a ajuda.

De volta à sala senhor Nilo foi assistir aos minutos finais da partida de futebol, e Shaka, tomando coragem, propôs a Mu que fossem conversar em seu quarto para ficarem mais à vontade.

Nilo não estranhou o convite do filho, pois que Shijima quando ia ali passava horas com Shaka no quarto entre conversas mudas, onde tudo o que se podia ouvir vez ou outra eram as risadas do pianista, e Asmita felizmente estava na cozinha bem ocupado com a louça.

Seguiram então juntos até o pequeno corredor. Mu, que vinha logo atrás do pianista, inconscientemente tentava amenizar o atrito de seus pés contra o chão de tacos, o qual produzia um leve ruído ao mudar os passos. Não queria chamar a atenção de Asmita porque sabia que o severo irmão de Shaka não aprovaria os dois ali sozinhos, e ansiava por um momento a sós com o pianista.

Quando chegaram ao quarto Shaka avançou na penumbra do cômodo e tateando a porta estancou os passos ali, dando passagem a Mu.

— Entre. — disse baixinho.

Mu mal conseguia discernir o espaço naquele escuro todo, até que já nos primeiros passos deu um esbarrão com o joelho no que parecia ser uma poltrona.

— Aow! — grunhiu curvando-se ligeiramente para frente e quebrando o silêncio opaco do lugar.

— Mu, o que foi? — o pianista exasperou-se.

— Nada... só bati o joelho... Está... escuro.

— Meu Deus, a luz! Eu esqueci completamente de acender a luz. — aflito Shaka tateava a parede rente ao batente à procura do interruptor — Me desculpe. Há tantos anos já que não necessito executar esse gesto que não me atentei... onde está?

Procurava quase em desespero, até que sentiu a mão do estudante pousar gentilmente sobre a sua e conduzi-la até o interruptor.

— Está aqui. — disse ele com a voz sorridente — Não precisa se desculpar. Não foi nada.

— Certo. — Shaka suspirou aliviado — Entre, fique à vontade.

Mu fez uma rápida carícia no rosto do pianista e finalmente adentrou o cômodo, que tinha um formato de retângulo, agora sabendo bem onde pisava. Logo de cara o que lhe chamou mais a atenção foi a organização e simplicidade do lugar. Como todo o resto da casa também ali cada móvel estava estrategicamente posicionado de modo a facilitar a locomoção de Shaka. A poltrona na qual esbarrara ficava próximo à porta e rente à parede. Estas eram totalmente nuas e de um tom quase coral. Junto desta mesma parede, mais à frente, ficava um armário grande de madeira. Havia pequenas chapas de metal com inscrições em Braile pregadas às suas gavetas e portas. Dispunha de uma cama de solteiro bem estreita e muito bem arrumada, a qual ficava encostada na parede do fundo juntamente de uma escrivaninha posicionada ironicamente em frente à uma janela grande de vidro com grades. Uma cadeira pequena servia à escrivaninha. Ao lado da cama havia um criado mudo, e sobre este dois livros com capas escritas em Braile e um pequeno aparelho de som. Tinha outros tantos livros sobre a escrivaninha junto de algumas pastas com o que julgou ser partituras e uma caixinha de música dourada. A tampa estava aberta e dava para ver o desenho de uma flor de lótus entalhado no metal. Mu ficou imaginando que canção era tocaria, e enquanto divagava olhou através do vidro e viu um pequeno pátio, o qual fazia uma curva que dava para os fundos de outra casa. Havia muito lixo ali, também entulho, e encostados no muro desse pátio três homens conversavam formando um pequeno círculo restrito. Fumavam e gesticulavam parecendo exaltados. Pensou que tantos segredos existiam ali, naquele pequeno espaço, sem que os olhos de Shaka pudessem testemunhar. Talvez fosse melhor assim...

Contudo, Mu não teve tempo de dedicar mais de sua atenção aqueles homens, pois logo ouviu a porta sendo fechada e trancada em seguida, então curioso virou-se em direção a ela vendo Shaka parado ali, de costas para a porta e de frente para si.

No silêncio absoluto do quarto o pianista julgava ser capaz de ouvir as batidas frenéticas do próprio coração, enquanto caminhava lento e preciso até ficar a uma distância curta de onde sabia estar a cama. Parou ali e retirou o casaco, o jogando em seguida sobre o leito.

Com os olhos abertos e imóveis feito duas piscinas naturais de um azul iridescente, vagarosamente o pianista levou ambas as mãos aos botões da camisa que vestia e um a um os desabotoou com perícia invejável, sem jamais desviar a atenção do ponto vago para o qual seu olhar infrutífero mirava.

Assim, com a camisa aberta e o rosto em chamas, como se fosse guiado por um sonar o pianista caminhou certeiro até o estudante de cinema, que parecia mergulhado em uma espécie de transe, já que não fazia ideia do que ele pretendia, porém, exultante e curioso, jamais ousaria em interrompe-lo.

Agora estavam de frente um para o outro. Mu mal piscava.

É dito que os olhos são as janelas da alma.

Justamente por não poder decifrar através dos olhos de Mu o que este sentia naquele instante, se desejo ou alguma outra paixão mais adversa, como curiosidade ou receio, tampouco podiam trocar olhares apaixonados que lhes servissem de guia, foi que Shaka apostou em seus outros sentidos para perceber as emoções de Mu e também lhe demonstrar as suas.

Muito próximo do jovem cineasta o pianista inspirou fundo, capturando o perfume amadeirado que exalava dele, e que agora preenchia seu olfato misturado ao calor do hálito que saía de sua boca em curtas lufadas de ar. Estas lhe tocavam o rosto febril e aos poucos faziam emergir na escuridão de sua mente formas familiares.

Logo a tela onde pintara o rosto de Mu estava lá novamente, visível em sua mente, e em todo seu esplendor.

O pianista então ergueu as mãos até seus dedos tocarem o tecido frio da jaqueta que Mu vestia, depois, sem nenhuma pressa as deslizou até segurar nas dele e lentamente conduzi-las até o próprio peito nu, num convite mudo para que o estudante o tocasse ali. Queria senti-lo, e também queria que ele o sentisse do mesmo modo, através do tato.

Aquela ousadia foi recebida com total surpresa pelo estudante de cinema, que acostumado a ver Shaka sempre tão retraído demorou alguns segundos para assimilar aquela faceta que lhe era tão nova quanto tentadora, porém, tão logo suas mãos tocaram o peito agitado e experimentaram o calor da pele arrepiada e o pulsar do coração frenético do pianista todo seu corpo pareceu vibrar.

Logo Shaka recolheu os braços e deixou que Mu o tocasse sozinho.

Os olhos atentos do jovem cineasta, em conjunto com as mãos passeavam arrebatados pelo peito lânguido e o tórax esguio do pianista, que em êxtase ergueu ambas as mãos, agora até o rosto de Mu, e ao tocá-lo com um gesto lento e suave inclinou-se tomando-lhe os lábios num beijo esfomeado.

O jovem cineasta fechou os olhos entregando-se aquele momento. Suas mãos passeavam febris por todo o torso do pianista até seguirem para as costas, atrevendo-se a arranhar levemente a pele quente, então súbito sentiu sua camisa ser erguida até à altura do peito.

Sem demora os corpos se uniram repetindo o que as bocas já faziam com excelência; experimentavam-se, desbravavam-se.

Por um extenso momento ficaram assim, unidos. Vivenciando juntos aquela união plena e arrebatadora com todos os sentidos além da visão. O sabor do beijo, o som dos gemidos e da respiração ofegante, o cheiro do perfume e do leve suor de cada um, o calor dos corpos trêmulos. Pele com pele, coração com coração, os quais batiam frenéticos dentro dos peitos que subiam e desciam agitados, em pura adrenalina.

Entregues as bocas não se separavam nem para recuperar o fôlego.

As mãos, agora bem mais ousadas, percorriam com mais certeza os corpos que ardiam em desejo; se engalfinhavam nos cabelos, apertavam a carne trêmula...

— Você está me tentando demais, senhor pianista. — Mu sussurrou enquanto dava uma leve mordida nos lábios de Shaka — Era eu quem deveria me aproveitar de você e não o contrário.

— Hum... Acha que estou aproveitando de você? — Shaka sussurrou de volta rente ao ouvido do estudante, que sentiu um arrepio correr por toda a coluna. — Pois eu digo que não... Estou só aproveitando todo tempo que tenho com você.

O pianista então voltou a beijar o cineasta com ainda mais urgência e desejo.

Só pensava em senti-lo em toda sua plenitude, em especial o corpo... E que corpo! Mu era másculo e viril como imaginava de fato o corpo de um atleta, mesmo nunca tendo tocado em um.

Afoito e curioso desceu uma das mãos para a cintura de Mu. E já ousava descer mais, quando de repente ouviu dois toques fortes na porta.

O susto fez atravessar uma estaca no coração de ambos.

O pianista parou no ato o que fazia, recuando alguns poucos passos para trás e afastando-se imediatamente do outro.

— Shaka abra essa porta agora!

A voz que vinha do outro lado da madeira era de Asmita. E não era nada amistosa.

— Já vou abrir. — Shaka respondeu elevando o tom de voz, e assim que o susto passou baixou a cabeça e rapidamente começou a abotoar a camisa — Mas que... merda.

— Você está cansado de saber que não pode ficar no quarto de porta trancada. — a voz se repetiu, ainda mais ranzinza.

— Já estou indo, Asmita. — repetiu, depois baixou o tom de voz — Só ele pode trancar a minha porta, eu não posso. — deu uma risadinha encabulada.

Mu também apressava-se em se recompor. Ajeitou as roupas, o cabelo, e tentando ser o mais natural que conseguia encostou na escrivaninha mantendo as mãos juntas na frente do quadril. Posição tão estratégica quanto necessária na situação em que se encontrava.

Alguns segundos depois, que mais pareceram horas para o irmão ciumento, a porta se abriu e Shaka aparecia ali com um semblante visivelmente agitado.

Asmita correu rapidamente os olhos pelo rosto corado do irmão reparando os lábios inchados, depois fitou Mu diretamente nos olhos, no fundo do cômodo.

Como gostaria de poder partir a cara daquele burguês abusado em dois...

— Está tarde. — disse com rispidez, sem amenizar o olhar assassino que direcionava ao estudante de cinema. — É melhor o seu "amigo" ir embora. — não disfarçou o tom irônico — Sabe que este bairro é perigoso à noite.

— Asmita, que falta de educação. — Shaka reclamou.

— Não, Shaka. Seu irmão está certo. — disse Mu desencostando da escrivaninha para caminhar até eles na porta, sempre mantendo o olhar fixo ao do irmão do pianista — Mas não se preocupe comigo, Asmita, eu vou chamar um taxi.

— Ah, sim! Claro que vai. Você é boa vida. Mas aqui ninguém tem vida mansa não. Meu pai e eu acordamos bem cedo.

— Asmita, por Deus, quer deixar de marra? Está me fazendo passar vergonha. — pediu o pianista em tom baixo para o pai não ouvi-los discutindo.

— Deixa, Shaka. Não me importo. — Mu sorriu — Está mesmo tarde. Mas, antes de ir embora ainda tenho um assunto importante a tratar com você. Se não se importa, Asmita, trata-se de um assunto particular.

— Já disse que nada de porta fechada. — pontuou firme.

— Não é preciso fechar a porta. Só nos deixe a sós, por favor. — pediu Mu encarando o mais velho.

Asmita respirou fundo o fuzilando com o olhar, enquanto Shaka ignorava completamente aquele embate mudo que se dava bem debaixo do seu nariz.

— Você tem dez minutos. — resmungou o loiro ranzinza antes de dar as costas a eles e sair.

Assim que Asmita deixou o corredor, Mu pegou na mão de Shaka e o conduziu até a cama.

— Senta aqui. — disse sentando-se junto dele e esperando que se acomodasse. — Já que seu irmão marrento me deu só dez minutos vou direto ao ponto. — riu da situação, enquanto olhava para o rosto do pianista admirando devoto cada traço perfeito que o compunha.

— Está me deixando ansioso. Que assunto importante? — sorriu inquieto.

— Bem, Shaka... Já que vim até aqui, em sua casa, e conheci seu irmão ciumento e seu pai, que por sinal é uma pessoa encantadora, eu acho que agora já posso te propor algo sem que pareça um completo maluco desesperado e precipitado, afinal não somos mais dois estranhos. — fez uma pausa apenas para se arrastar até bem perto do pianista e quase colar seu rosto ao dele, pois o que diria sairia sussurrado de sua boca. — Shaka, eu quero ser o seu namorado, posso? Você quer namorar comigo?

Pego de surpresa o músico engoliu um soluço.

Era certo que esperava ouvir aquilo um dia, e caso Mu não dissesse ele mesmo diria, mas não esperava ouvir tão cedo. Tinha levado Mu até sua casa apenas para que o irmão não o impedisse de sair, nunca para forçar uma situação.

— Só se eu fosse louco para te dizer que não! — sussurrou, e seu rosto todo sorria — Mas...

— Meu Deus do céu, mas o que? — o cineasta perguntou aflito.

— Não está dizendo isso agora, digo... já, porque Asmita te forçou a algo, não? Ou porque teve de vir até aqui e conheceu meu pai e...

— Está doido? É claro que não! — num impulso Mu segurou o rosto de Shaka e lhe roubou um beijo rápido — Eu estou dizendo isso agora porque é isso que eu queria dizer o tempo todo, desde que eu o beijei pela primeira vez. Eu estou dizendo isso porque eu não consigo mais imaginar a minha vida sem você.

— Nem eu a minha sem você. — disse o pianista pegando o beijo roubado de volta — Hum... Mu... Sim, eu quero ser seu namorado. Lógico que quero. — Shaka disse sorridente e com a mesma euforia de uma criança numa manhã de Natal.

Beijavam-se novamente quase em desespero. Mu com os olhos bem abertos pregados à porta, atento às sombras projetadas pela luz que vinha de fora do corredor. Shaka com os ouvidos em alerta ao menor sinal de passos que porventura pudessem se aproximar do quarto.

— Eu ainda não estou acreditando! Hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida! — sussurrou o pianista entre arquejos.

— O meu também... Sabia que é meu primeiro namorado? — o cineasta confessou enquanto mordiscava o queixo do outro.

— É mesmo? Podia jurar que já teve vários. É difícil acreditar vindo de alguém como você.

— Alguém como eu?

— Sim. Pela maneira como me toca... como me beija... e por ser inteligente... bonito... cheiroso... hum... gostoso...

A cada palavra dita Shaka depositava um beijo no rosto de Mu o fazendo rir baixinho e sentir arrepios.

— Ok. Eu já namorei antes sim, mas namorei garotas... Teve um cara também, mas nem chegou a ser um namorado de fato. — revirou os olhos ao lembrar-se de Kanon.

— Então você também é Bi.

— Não. — Mu ficou um tanto sério e sem graça — Eu apenas ainda não tinha aceitado... digo, assumido para mim mesmo que era gay. Namorava mulheres para não ter ninguém no meu pé.

— Ninguém quem? Sua família?... Sua família não sabe que você é gay?

Mu não gostava de falar sobre família, e percebendo que entrara em um assunto do qual precisaria preparar o terreno para discutir com Shaka lhe fez uma carícia no rosto de fisionomia atenta.

— Sim, minha família. Mas, não precisamos falar disso agora, nem hoje. Hoje é um dia especial, um dia feliz. O nosso dia!... Você, Shaka, é a primeira pessoa que eu realmente quis para mim. Desde a primeira vez que te vi, lá no Terminal, eu já sabia que o queria para mim, e agora que eu consegui não te largo mais.

O pianista sorriu emocionado.

— Eu nunca tive um namorado, nem namorada. Já deve imaginar o motivo. — disse se afastando um pouco e jogando os cabelos longos para trás das costas — Já beijei algumas pessoas e isso me ajudou a definir minha orientação.

— É? E a que conclusão você chegou? — a voz de Mu era amistosa.

— Conclui que o corpo é apenas matéria. As vezes muito bem feita, como no seu caso. — riu novamente — E não importa se é masculino ou feminino, porque o que conta é o que a pessoa é por dentro. Sua alma... O que de verdade eu procurava era uma alma que completasse a minha, e um coração que fizesse o meu bater mais forte, já que não posso enxergar as formas com meus olhos. E isso, Mu, eu só encontrei em você.

Ambos sorriram um para o outro.

Mu fez questão de pegar na mão de Shaka e lhe mostrar o quanto estava feliz a colocando sobre seus lábios risonhos e depois sobre seu peito, sobre o coração que batia forte e apaixonado.

Mas mesmo querendo aproveitar mais daquele momento, não podiam se demorar, então após alguns minutos ali o estudante chamou um taxi pelo celular e juntos deixaram o quarto.

Mu gentilmente se despediu de senhor Nilo, que o convidou para mais jantares em sua modesta casa, depois agradeceu à recepção de Asmita lhe apertando a mão com força e encarando os olhos azuis que o fuzilavam.

Em momento nenhum nutriu qualquer animosidade ou rancor para com ele. Sabia muito bem que Asmita estava cumprindo seu papel de irmão zeloso e atento, mas tinha algo nele que ainda lhe intrigava. Uma zanga desmedida, uma magoa perene.

Quando o taxi chegou Mu seguiu até o portão acompanhado por Shaka e o irmão mais velho. Pelo olhar severo que Asmita lhe direcionava o estudante de cinema entendeu que não deveria se despedir do pianista com demonstrações exageradas de afeto, afinal por ali perambulavam algumas pessoas, gente da vizinhança, por isso apenas lhe apertou a mão e entrou no carro.

Antes de sair acenou para eles, mas obviamente não obteve resposta. Shaka porque não enxergava, Asmita por pura marra.

Quando o automóvel arrancou Mu soltou um suspiro e riu de si mesmo.

Teria um longo caminho pela frente, e muito ainda a se adaptar à escolha que fizera.


	15. Veja em meus olhos o que não posso ver

Shijima Jamirez era um rapazote de vinte e dois anos cujo rosto lembrava o de um boneco de pano. A pele pálida, os olhos redondos de um azul cinzento tal qual céu amuado de chuva, e o cabelo vermelho e volumoso que lembrava um flamboyant em plena florada lhe conferiam esse aspecto. Era baixo e franzino, mas não demasiadamente magro, de aspecto alegre e feições sempre atentas. Usava geralmente roupas da última moda, as quais vangloriava-se de poder comprar com o dinheiro do próprio trabalho; era operador de máquina em uma gráfica que ficava ali mesmo, no Bronx. Tinha um estilo próprio e gostava de se vestir bem. A família toda era de imigrantes costa-riquenhos. Vivia com a mãe, o pai e mais dois irmãos a duas casas de onde ficava a casa de Shaka. Haviam frequentado a mesma escola, eram amigos desde a infância, e raras eram as vezes em que passavam um só dia sem se falarem, ou melhor, sem se comunicarem, já que Shijima era surdo-mudo desde o nascimento.

" _Asmita está exagerando e me enlouquecendo. Totalmente sem necessidade ele pedir a você para ir comigo e o Mu ao cinema apenas porque depois da sessão vamos jantar fora. Ridículo_."

Shijima lia a mensagem que acabava de chegar ao seu celular enquanto deitado na cama do pianista o aguardava se aprontar para o passeio.

Naquele dia estava de folga da gráfica, que não parava de operar nem aos finais de semana.

" _Ah é? E por que você está tão bravo? Agora que tem um namorado não quer mais a minha companhia? Por acaso não gosta mais de mim?"_

O sinal sonoro avisava Shaka da chegada da mensagem em resposta, e este prontamente apanhava o celular para ouvi-la convertida em áudio e então responde-la.

— É claro que não. Não faz o dramático. — riu descontraído. — É que ele insiste em me tratar feito criança. Isso me deixa louco.

Segundos depois, também aos risos Shijima lia a mensagem, sempre atento igualmente ao pianista, que sentado na poltrona próximo à porta de entrada calçava as meias. Já tinha vestido uma calça jeans, mas ainda estava sem camisa e com uma toalha enrolada na cabeça para enxugar os cabelos molhados do banho.

" _Bem, estamos falando do Asmita, né? O que você esperava? Eu prometo que serei uma excelente vela. Até viro o rosto quando vocês ficarem de pegação. *risos* Você calçou meias diferentes. Vou procurar o par para você, espera ai_."

Shaka parou o que fazia na mesma hora em que ouviu a mensagem, então respirou fundo soltando um suspiro.

Gravou um áudio em resposta a seguir enquanto aguardava.

— Obrigado. Mas, sabe, eu fico me perguntando, do que afinal meu irmão tem tanto receio? Já faz uma semana que Mu tem vindo aqui quase todos os dias. Tem obedecido à risca as regras idiotas impostas por ele, horário de chegar, horário de ir embora... O que falta para ele confiar no Mu?

Quando terminou de gravar a resposta Shaka sentiu um toque leve em seu ombro.

Shijima lhe trazia o par de meia correto enquanto já lia a mensagem do pianista em seu celular.

Imediatamente em seguida digitou a resposta.

" _Talvez falte você conhecer a família do Mu. Saber de fato quem ele é, de onde ele veio... Vai ver é isso que o teu irmão precisa para te soltar de vez. Saber que o Mu te levou à casa dele para conhecer os pais é a segurança que teu irmão precisa para ter certeza de que a coisa é mesmo séria_."

O pianista ouviu a mensagem depois de calçar os tênis e retirar a toalha da cabeça.

— É, pode ser, mas isso ainda vai levar um tempo. Eu não posso falar para Asmita que a família do Mu não sabe que ele é gay, e que inclusive ele tem medo da reação do pai quando lhe disser... Ele mesmo ainda não me contou nada com mais detalhes, apenas me pediu um tempo para pensar bem em como vai resolver... essa questão. E eu achei justo dar esse tempo a ele.

Súbito Shaka sentiu o amigo lhe tocar algumas mexas do cabelo molhado as colocando atrás da orelha.

Um gesto de carinho e alento que fora muito bem recebido.

Então o toque se fora e segundos depois chegou uma nova mensagem em seu celular.

" _Essa situação do Mu é uma merda mesmo, e é justo você dar um tempo a ele, mas também precisa pensar em você. E se ele resolver nunca contar? E se o medo vencer e ele resolver nunca sair do armário para não criar conflito com os pais e a família?_ _Você sabe que tem um monte de caras que vivem assim._ _Como você fica? Dê um tempo a ele sim, mas não seja ingênuo. Fica de olho bem aberto. Não vai se fazer de cego_."

Ao ouvir a mensagem Shaka deu uma alta e sonora gargalhada, que fez com que o amigo risse junto de si, à seu modo.

— Você fala demais, Shijima. Como você é besta.

O pianista gravou a mensagem enquanto andava em direção ao armário para apanhar uma camisa para vestir.

" _Seja como for, fica atento. Seguro morreu de velho. Ah, não! Essa camisa não! Está com uma mancha na gola_."

Alertou o amigo tomando a camisa das mãos do pianista, que tinha acabado de ouvir a mensagem.

Prontamente ele a respondeu.

— Que merda, eu adoro essa camisa. Escolhe uma para mim, por favor?

Levou alguns minutos até que Shijima escolhesse outra camisa, entregasse a Shaka e digitasse uma nova mensagem.

Durante todo esse tempo o quarto ficou imerso em um silêncio profundo.

" _Essa é boa. É azul escuro meio da cor do céu já quase de noite. Realça seus olhos e te deixa bonitão. Eu vou levar a sua camisa para casa. Minha mãe tira essa ma_ _n_ _cha para você... Mas, voltando ao assunto que interessa... Se vocês forem ao motel será que Mu paga um quarto para mim? Esperar no carro vai ser um tédio, e eu tenho claustrofobia, você sabe_."

Enquanto tateava o armário em busca da escova de cabelos Shaka ouvia a mensagem.

Não conseguiu evitar o rosto corado.

Respondeu aos risos.

— Ir a um Motel até que não seria uma má ideia, mas nós só vamos ao cinema mesmo.

Shijima sentou-se na beirada da cama enquanto observava o amigo pentear os cabelos.

" _E cadê toda aquela pressa do começo? Ah, para quem se conheceu há duas semanas e já está namorando em casa vocês estão me saindo bem lerdos em relação a sexo_."

O pianista abandonou a escova sobre a prateleira do armário para ouvir a mensagem e depois responde-la gravando um áudio.

— Não estamos namorando em casa. O meu pai ainda pensa que Mu é apenas meu amigo.

Ao ler a mensagem Shijima deixou-se cair de costas sobre o colchão aos risos quase silenciosos.

" _Santa inocência, Batman! *risos* Ah, não, se você fosse um super herói seria o Demolidor. *risos*. Acredita mesmo que o senhor Nilo não desconfiou ainda de nada? Você já foi bem mais esperto, heim."_

Enquanto ouvia a mensagem o pianista ponderava, sempre se divertindo com as brincadeiras do amigo.

— Bem... se ele desconfia de algo, ou preferiu guardar para si mesmo, ou vai esperar eu me abrir com ele. E quanto a transar... é claro que estou ansioso para que aconteça, apenas ainda não rolou a oportunidade, só isso. E vamos mudar de assunto? Para um mudo você fala demais!"

Shijima continuou a rir enquanto lia a mensagem, embora o que se ouvia eram apenas um conglomerado de grunhidos e alguns sons chiados em volume bem baixo que faziam o pianista rir junto dele.

Bem nessa hora Shaka ouviu duas batidas curtas na porta que estava apenas encostada, e seu rosto todo iluminou-se.

Momentos antes, enquanto vestia a camisa azul escolhida pelo amigo, em seu pequeno universo de sons conhecidos o pianista havia ouvido o barulho distante do carro de Mu a estacionar em frente à casa. Depois veio o tilintar sutil do trinco do portão sendo aberto, um som que passaria despercebido por qualquer outro ouvinte ali, mas não para ele. Logo seu pequeno mundo particular de cheiros familiares também fora invadido pelo perfume amadeirado com toques de lavanda, fazendo seu coração encher-se de festa e as borboletas no estômago erguerem-se em revoada.

Mu havia chegado.

Ouvira ele e Asmita trocarem umas curtas palavras e então vieram os toques em sua porta.

— Entre Mu! — disse Shaka ao fechar a porta do armário.

Da cama Shijima atentou-se para a movimentação do pianista e levantou-se, vendo Mu adentrar o quarto com o costumeiro sorriso amável no rosto bonito.

Os dois já se conheciam. Haviam se encontrado em algumas das visitas que o estudante de cinema fizera ao pianista, mas dessa vez Mu o surpreendeu com um cumprimento diferente do costumeiro aceno seguido de um sorriso amistoso; o saudou com um "Boa tarde, amigo. Tudo bem?", na Língua de Sinais Americana.

O jovem cineasta havia passado a manhã inteira praticando os sinais aprendidos em um site na Internet que oferecia um curso.

Vibrante com a iniciativa do outro Shijima respondeu com um sorriso aberto, de genuína alegria, e empolgado desatinou a comunicar-se com ele na língua de sinais, até que percebendo que Mu não o estava entendendo parou meio atabalhoado.

O estudante então apontou para o celular em sua própria mão onde em seguida digitou uma breve mensagem.

" _Vai com calma que ainda sou iniciante. Rs. Comprei um pacote de aulas que ensina a_ Língua de Sinais Americana _, mas ainda estou no módulo básico. Por enquanto é melhor continuarmos usando o celular."_

Mu sorriu dando dois tapinhas no ombro de Shijima, que abria a mensagem para ler, depois a passos lentos caminhou até Shaka, que o esperava ali com um sorriso animado no rosto e os olhos inertes abertos voltados para a direção em que imaginava estar o cineasta.

— Oi.

A voz de Mu o cumprimentou em tom carinhoso e ameno, e logo em seguida sentiu os lábios do estudante de cinema tocarem os seus com a sutileza dos artistas e o ardor dos apaixonados.

— Oi. — o pianista respondeu após o beijo.

— Você está lindo! — Mu sussurrou.

— Obrigado. Shijima me ajudou a escolher a camisa. — Shaka respondeu levantando ambas as mãos até o rosto de Mu, e após tocá-lo com a dedicação e perícia de um ourives sorriu aos suspiros — Você também está lindo.

— Obrigado! — disse o estudante, que depois de um breve momento olhando para o outro com devoção voltou-se para Shijima mais ao fundo e apontando para a camisa que Shaka usava fez um sinal de "ok" com os dedos da mão. — Ótima escolha. Ele ficou lindão! — disse pausadamente para que ele pudesse ler seus lábios.

Shaka riu, enquanto Shijima respondia ao sinal repetindo o gesto e dando a entender que tinha muito bom gosto.

— Não elogia muito não, ou ele vai ficar se achando. — o pianista brincou.

— Já está! — Mu ria descontraído.

Logo uma mensagem chegou ao celular de Shaka, que de pronto a ouviu.

" _Com todo respeito, mas, nossa, seu namorado está um tesão! E que bom gosto para roupas ele tem. Está com uma calça de brim preta, uma camisa verde musgo e jaqueta de couro. E ele adora uma roupa apertada, heim! Também, com um corpão desse tem mais é que gostar mesmo. Que homem!_ _Está vendo como sou um bom amigo? Te falo como seu namorado está vestido_."

A medida em que ouvia o áudio o rosto do pianista corava mais e mais, até que ao final deste suas bochechas pareciam duas maçãs bem maduras.

À frente dele Mu o encarava curioso e confuso.

Embora tivesse escutado o áudio pelo viva voz do aparelho celular de Shaka, não foi capaz de entender nada do que fora dito, uma vez que o aplicativo que convertia em áudio os textos que chegavam para Shaka os reproduzia em velocidade muito superior à normal, além de serem narrados por uma voz robótica e entrecortada, de modo que as palavras se tornavam incompreensíveis para ouvidos não treinados.

— Ei! O que ele disse? — Mu perguntou cedendo à curiosidade.

Shaka levantou as sobrancelhas loiríssimas em surpresa.

— O que ele disse?... Ele disse... — o pianista repetiu fazendo uma pausa, um tanto atrapalhado, enquanto ali ao lado Shijima ria de seu embaraço. — Disse que você também está muito bonito e que... que suas roupas lhe caem muito bem.

Mu franziu a testa e correu os olhos rapidamente pela face rubra do namorado, notando sua visível timidez, depois olhou para Shijima que sorria brincalhão.

— Pela sua cara, e pela cara dele, eu tenho certeza absoluta de que foi exatamente isso que ele te disse. — Mu usou um tom divertido de ironia. — Bom, se ambos estiverem prontos é melhor nos apressarmos. A nossa sessão é daqui a uma hora e o cinema que vamos é um pouco longe.

— Sim, vamos! Estou louco de curiosidade para saber como é esse cinema. — disse o pianista aproveitando a deixa para mudar de assunto e roubar outro beijo ligeiro do jovem cineasta, já que estavam seguros ali em seu quarto.

Quando deixaram o cômodo encontraram Asmita na sala, que já os esperava de pé em frente à porta aberta.

— Não cheguem tarde. — advertiu o irmão mais velho do pianista. — E nem preciso dizer para não ficarem dando bobeira na rua... É perigoso.

— Asmita, você quer relaxar, por favor? — disse Shaka enquanto apanhava o casaco deixado no cabideiro ao lado da porta, junto da bengala retrátil que igualmente sempre pendurava ali. — A gente está dentro de casa ainda. — desdobrou a bengala lançando a ponta no chão.

— Ei, sem discussões vocês dois. — Mu interveio, depois passou um dos braços pelos ombros de Shaka enquanto olhava nos olhos do severo irmão: — Obrigado por nos deixar sair fora dos horários permitidos, Asmita. Eu te prometo que trarei seu irmão e Shijima para casa antes das oito, como me pediu. Além disso, seremos cuidadosos sim. Não se preocupe.

— Eu acho bom que traga mesmo.

Asmita o encarava de volta como um juiz que analisa o réu poucos minutos antes de proferir a sentença, então fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça e lhes cedeu a passagem, mas antes puxou Shaka pelo ombro do casaco.

— Vem cá. — disse em tom baixo abraçando forte o irmão mais novo. — Divirta-se. E tenha juízo. — beijou a testa do pianista antes de solta-lo. — Bom filme.

— Obrigado. — Shaka respondeu meio encabulado e então seguiu ao lado de Mu pelo pequeno corredor até o portão.

Depois que deixou o irmão e o estudante de cinema passarem Asmita segurou no braço de Shijima que vinha por último, lhe chamando a atenção, então falou com ele na língua de sinais, a qual já dominava há alguns anos.

"Você fica de olho nesses dois. Eu confio em você, cara. Qualquer coisa estranha que esse burguesinho do cabelo roxo fizer ou disser você vai me contar!".

A resposta de Shijima veio na forma de uma divertida continência militar, depois seguiram lado a lado até o portão. No curto trajeto entre este e o carro — um luxuoso Ford Mustang GT na cor preta — estacionado na rua Shaka caminhou sozinho com o auxílio da bengala, enquanto era guiado pela voz de Mu que vinha a seu lado e gentilmente lhe abriu a porta o ajudando a se acomodar no banco do passageiro, ao mesmo tempo em que Shijima já se instalava no banco de trás.

Já dentro do veículo, antes de dar partida e seguir viagem Mu acenou sorridente para Asmita, mas este respondeu apenas com um aceno ínfimo de cabeça.

Quando o carro arrancou Asmita levou ambas as mãos ao rosto e com as pontas dos dedos apertou os olhos soltando um longo suspiro. A cada demonstração do poderio e status de Mu, ainda que esta não fosse a intenção dele, mais o coração de Asmita se apertava, embora soubesse que toda aquela ostentação fosse irrelevante para Shaka. O problema é que sabia também que um dia esses dois mundos tão diferentes iriam se chocar, e se alguém sairia machucado com certeza não seria o jovem cineasta.

O automóvel havia rodado poucas quadras apenas quando Shaka sentiu Shijima lhe cutucar um dos ombros.

Segundos depois um aviso sonoro em seu celular lhe notificou a chegada de uma nova mensagem.

" _Cara, você tinha que ver esse carrão! É sensacional. Mu tem mesmo bala na agulha. Seu cara de sorte_."

A risada do pianista chamou a atenção de Mu, que desviou os olhos rapidamente da rua para olhar para ele. O viu aproximar o celular da boca para responder ao amigo.

— Tem alguém aqui impressionado com o seu carro, Mu. — disse o pianista, e sua voz era alegre e simples. — A única coisa que posso dizer a respeito é que é confortável e tem um cheiro de... baunilha? — franziu as sobrancelhas finas, concentrado.

— Na verdade é cedro marroquino com um toque de baunilha. — o estudante de cinema respondeu elevando o tom de voz para que o microfone do celular de Shaka a captasse e Shijima pudesse ler o que dizia também. — É a fragrância preferida do meu irmão. Todos os carros dele têm esse mesmo perfume, e eu mantenho no meu porque me dá a sensação de estar perto dele.

O sorriso do pianista de repente se apagou.

Ele enviou a mensagem para Shijima e depois voltou o rosto para a direção do banco do motorista.

— Você sente falta dele, né? — perguntou o pianista.

— Sim. — Mu respondeu mantendo o olhar vago nas ruas. — Shion e eu sempre nos demos muito bem. Sempre fomos o melhor amigo um do outro... Tem sido difícil ficar longe dele.

— Você disse que ele vem para Nova York semana que vem. Poderá matar as saudades. — Shaka o lembrou sorrindo tímido.

— É...

A resposta do namorado não lhe pareceu muito animada para um irmão saudoso.

A verdade era que o coração de Mu estava dividido entre saudade e nervosismo.

Seria ótimo rever o irmão como sempre fora.

Desde que Shion se mudara para outro Estado aguardava ansioso por suas visitas. Isso quando não era ele quem ia visita-lo, mas dessa vez junto da visita do irmão se aproximava também o momento em que o chamaria para conversar.

Mu havia decidido dizer a Shion que era gay, e temia a reação que ele teria, já que nunca haviam conversado sobre isso. Temia ser rejeitado e com isso perder o única pessoa que seria seu porto seguro, seu apoio, visto que não esperava reações positivas do pai. Isso já tinha como certo.

Contudo, se Shion ficasse a seu lado talvez conseguisse ao menos se fazer ouvir, já que o pai sempre pareceu respeitar ao mais velho por serem mais parecidos em seus ideais. Certamente, se Shion ficasse a seu lado poderia ao menos nutrir uma rusga de esperança.

O clima repentinamente pesado foi logo sentido pelo pianista, que escolheu não dizer nada, instaurando um silêncio esquisito dentro do carro. Shaka sabia que Mu tinha conflitos dos quais ainda não se sentia à vontade para dividir consigo, e respeitaria seu tempo.

Súbito o silêncio foi enxotado dali pelo sinal sonoro do celular do pianista.

" _O mudo aqui sou eu, gente. O que foi? Ah, não, não me contem, é coisa de casalzinho, já sei. Mas, e ai? Que filme vamos ver?_ "

Dizia o áudio robótico e acelerado.

O pianista sorriu e o estudante de cinema olhou para ele curioso.

— Ele quer saber que filme vamos ver. — disse Shaka.

Mu sorriu de volta, trancando à chaves aquele dilema para deixá-lo livre do cativeiro apenas quando fosse a hora.

— Ah! Diga a ele vamos ver O Mágico de Oz. Segunda-Feira é dia de clássicos. — deu um sorriso animado. Era um amante dos clássicos aclamados da sétima arte, e poder assisti-los na companhia de quem gostava era sempre um deleite. — Eu consegui para nós uma sessão inclusiva, com audiodescrição para você e legendas para o Shijima. Por isso não vamos àquele cinema da Times Square, embora esse também fique em Manhattan.

O rosto de Shaka se abriu como manhã ensolarada.

— É sério? — ele disse um tanto eufórico.

— Sim, é sério. — Mu repetiu ao olhar para ele. Sentiu um calorzinho bom no peito ao vê-lo tão animado. — Você conhece esse filme?

— Sim, claro! — fez uma pausa — Quer dizer... Eu conheço um pouco a história e muito mais a música tema. Já a toquei no teclado várias vezes, na igreja lá do bairro, quando era criança.

Logo os risos espontâneos do jovem cineasta e do pianista chamaram a atenção de Shijima, que curioso do banco de trás se inclinou para frente e cutucou o ombro de Shaka. Este imediatamente acionou o aplicativo do celular para gravar um novo áudio.

— Shijima, nós vamos assistir O Mágico de Oz. Mu conseguiu um cinema com uma sessão inclusiva, com legendas para surdos e audiodescrição. Cara, isso é muito legal!

Quando leu a mensagem Shijima tinha no rosto o mesmo sorriso largo e iluminado de Shaka, e demonstrou sua alegria dando dois leves toques no braço de Mu e lhe fazendo um sinal de "positivo" com o dedão ao esticar o braço por entre o vão que ficava entre os bancos do passageiro e motorista.

Mu olhou rapidamente para ele através do retrovisor e sorriu.

— É, eu acho que ele gostou! — disse para o pianista.

O restante do trajeto até o cinema foi feito ao som de risos alegres, conversas descontraídas e muitos avisos sonoros emitidos pelo celular de Shaka, que trocava mil e uma mensagens com Shijima, enquanto ia repassando a Mu o que tanto conversavam. Era uma comunicação para lá de peculiar a deles, porém extremamente eficiente e natural.

Minutos mais tarde os três já estavam dentro do cinema. Era uma construção até que simples se comparada aos outros tantos cinemas suntuosos que existiam na cidade de Nova York. A instalação ficava em um prédio antigo erguido em meados do século dezenove e considerado um marco histórico designado pela administração da cidade, por isso mesmo ali se davam sessões de clássicos que fizeram a história do cinema estadunidense. Seu interior, no entanto, não fugia muito aos padrões. Era amplo e aconchegante, com suas paredes forradas em papel vermelho aveludado, iluminação confortável e painéis salpicados por todos os cantos que exibiam as maiores bilheterias e produções famosas hollywoodianas.

Um pouco antes da entrada para as salas havia uma grande bomboniere, e ali eles pararam antes de seguir para a sessão.

Mu comprava um combo de pipocas com refrigerante para os três, enquanto Shaka o aguardava um pouco mais atrás ao lado de Shijima. Já haviam debatido no caminho sobre cada um arcar com suas despesas, mas o estudante de cinema fez questão de pagar por tudo, já que eram seus convidados.

Enquanto aguardava os pedidos, Mu aproximou-se deles e tocou no braço de Shaka sutilmente. Antes de falar qualquer coisa olhou para Shijima e apontou o dedo indicador para a própria boca lhe sugerindo que lesse seus lábios, mas ainda assim aproximou o celular do rosto para gravar em áudio o que diria.

— Esse cinema é do pai de um colega da faculdade. — falou pausadamente, de modo a facilitar a leitura labial e também para dar o tempo exigido pelo aplicativo para transformar sua fala em texto. — Eles têm aqui duas salas diferenciadas, uma com acesso e acomodações especiais para cadeirantes, e outra com sessões exclusivas para pessoas com deficiência visual e seus acompanhantes. As poltronas são adaptadas, todas vêm com fones de ouvido para audiodescrição. Nessa mesma sala eles também passam cópias com legenda para os deficientes auditivos, mas eu pedi para o meu colega quebrar um galho para mim e inserir as legendas na cópia que vem com a audiodescrição, assim vocês dois podem assistir ao filme juntos. — sorriu enviando a mensagem para Shijima, que havia entendido quase tudo e por isso tinha a fisionomia em festa.

— Uau! E eu achando que o cheiro da pipoca e do café com chantilly era a segunda melhor coisa do dia. — Shaka brincou apertando o cabo da bengala com ambas as mãos, a qual mantinha reta rente ao corpo.

Mu olhou para ele e seus olhos o abraçaram com ternura.

— Eu espero que a primeira tenha sido o meu beijo. — brincou.

— Você tem alguma dúvida? — Shaka respondeu sorridente.

Logo uma mensagem chegou ao celular dos dois.

" _Ai, gente apaixonada é tão brega..."_

Ambos riram, incluso Shijima, que tinha lido os lábios dos namorados apaixonados.

O atendente da bomboniere então chamou a atenção de Mu para que fosse pegar os pedidos, e já com tudo em mãos os três seguiram para a sala animadíssimos.

Acomodaram-se em três grandes poltronas que mais pareciam um móvel desses que se tem em casa. A aparelhagem de áudio ficava conectada aos braços desta, e em frente havia uma pequena mesa para se colocar os copos e outros objetos.

Shaka dobrou a bengala e a deixou sobre a poltrona ao lado de seu corpo, e enquanto Mu se ajeitava o pianista lhe falava um pouco mais de sua vida.

— Eu sabia que existiam salas de cinema adaptadas para cegos. Faz um tempo já que pedi a Asmita para me acompanhar até uma, mas meu irmão trabalha muito... E como você mesmo viu, me deixar vir sozinho nunca foi uma opção. — riu.

— Eu também sabia que existia, mas nunca tinha visto uma. — confessou Mu — Só soube dessa porque fui pesquisar para poder trazer vocês. É novidade para mim também. — discretamente, e como ali a luz era ainda mais fraca, o estudante pegou na mão do pianista inclinando-se para lhe falar em tom sussurrado. — E a cada dia que passa eu estou gostando mais e mais de tudo isso.

Shaka cruzou seus dedos aos dele os apertando com ligeira força.

— Você é real mesmo? — sussurrou de volta em tom de brincadeira, mas súbito sua voz se fechou num tom mais austero. — E pensar que eu tive tanto medo de que você desistisse de tudo quando descobrisse que eu não enxergava, depois que tinha um irmão idiota que jurou quebrar a sua cara... Bom, na verdade motivos para você correr é o que não faltava.

— Ah, então seu irmão te falou sobre as ameaças que ele me fez? — Mu riu alto.

— Falou. Deus, que vergonha!

De repente uma mensagem chegou ao celular de ambos, que já rindo antecipadamente pegaram os aparelhos quase que ao mesmo tempo; Shaka para ouvi-la, Mu para lê-la.

" _Shhhhhh! Quietos! A conversa de vocês está me atrapalhando_. _Mal posso ouvir meus pensamentos!_ "

Assim que acabou de ler a mensagem Mu ouviu uma gargalhada de Shaka e encarou Shijima também aos risos.

— Mas olha a audácia! — disse pausadamente.

Segundos depois outra mensagem pipocava no celular do casal de namorados.

" _Qual é? Eu não posso reclamar da converseira no cinema? Olha lá, heim! Isso é bullying com o surdo_."

Mu até começou a digitar algo para ele quando viu Shaka esticar o braço para o lado até seus dedos tocarem o ombro Shijima, então o pianista lhe deu um fraco empurrão jogando em seguida algumas pipocas em sua direção.

— Cala a boca, Shijima! Você fala demais. — Shaka lhe gravou um áudio.

" _Abre o olho, Shaka_! _O filme vai começar."_ Dizia a mensagem digitada logo de pronto em resposta.

Ao lado do pianista o estudante de cinema observava descontraído e feliz aquela dinâmica ao mesmo tempo tão insólita e natural do namorado com o amigo.

Para Mu era visível que Shijima lidava com a deficiência com muito mais leveza e aceitação que Shaka, que sempre falava da sua com extremo pesar. Chegou a pensar que talvez essa resignação ocorresse por ele ser surdo-mudo de nascimento, ao contrário de Shaka, que ficou cego aos cinco anos, e sob circunstâncias ainda não totalmente claras para si.

Quando as luzes de sinalização da sala se apagaram indicando o começo do filme Mu deixou as divagações para uma outra ocasião e ajeitou-se na poltrona avisando Shaka para que colocasse os fones de ouvido. Curiosamente o estudante de cinema os colocou também, embora não precisasse deles, já que a audiodescrição era transmitida apenas pelos fones e não no áudio central da sala de cinema, uma vez que muitos deficientes visuais vinham à sessão com acompanhantes. Mas Mu ansiava por entender melhor o universo do namorado, e por isso escolheu assistir ao filme ouvindo a audiodescrição.

Quando a enorme tela se acendeu poucos eram os pares de olhos que olhavam para ela.

A plateia, em sua grande maioria, era composta por pessoas de baixa visão ou cegas, que ou mantinham o olhar voltado para um ângulo bem mais baixo que o da altura da tela, ou simplesmente mantinham os olhos fechados, concentradas na história que lhes era narrada nos fones de ouvido.

No entanto, um par de olhos de visão perfeita ignorava por completo, e de forma voluntária, a gigantesca tela iluminada, muito mais encantados por outra magia que aquela oferecida pela sétima arte.

Ligeiramente inclinado na poltrona Mu olhava para Shaka.

Para seu rosto iluminado pela tela.

Para seus olhos azuis incríveis que abertos cintilavam vibrantes como o véu estrelado do firmamento. Mas, tal qual as estrelas no céu eram duros, distantes, imutáveis.

Os olhos de Shaka nada podiam ver, mas quanta emoção eles exalavam.

E a emoção do jovem músico chegava até o coração de Mu e o fazia sentir-se vivo como nunca.

Vez ou outra os lábios do pianista esticavam-se num sorriso ou entreabriam-se espantados. De quanto em quanto sua fisionomia ficava séria, depois alarmada, surpreendida, concentrada, contemplativa...

Aquela estava sendo uma experiência única para Shaka, e Mu acompanhava cada gesto dele de perto.

Depois dos primeiros minutos do filme, quando a adrenalina desperta pela experiência inovadora se amenizou, Shaka pôde concentrar-se mais na história que era narrada com todas as minucias em seus ouvidos, e como o piano, que era a única linguagem capaz de fazê-lo olhar para dentro de si mesmo, o cinema então alcançou o mesmo status.

O cinema, e em particular aquele filme.

"E você, meu amigo galvanizado, você quer um coração. Você não sabe o quão sortudo és por não ter um. Corações nunca serão práticos enquanto não forem feitos para não se partirem."

Quando os ouvidos de Shaka se atentaram para essa passagem da história ele mesmo se perguntou, intimamente, se seria igual ao Homem de Lata; sortudo por não poder enxergar, pois da mesma forma que um coração inexistente não pode ser ferido, também olhos que não enxergam não seriam tingidos pelo medo, e não veriam as mazelas do mundo.

Que grande bobagem. Pensou. Daria tudo para ter olhos perfeitos e poder voltar a enxergar, mas...

Se tivesse olhos de visão perfeita será que ainda seria um sonhador?

Será que estaria naquela estação de metrô tocando o piano e conheceria Mu?

Ou seria apenas como Asmita, cujos olhos se abrem apenas para o que de pior existe no mundo e para tudo aquilo que lhe falta.

E será que Mu, e tudo que ele lhe oferecia, incluso as adversidades que viriam no futuro, era a sua estrada de tijolos amarelos? O caminho que teria que trilhar com inteligência, coração e coragem, para no fim, ao termino da tempestade, encontrar o arco-íris e o sol a lhe dar boas-vindas para uma nova vida?

Uma vida onde ele descobriria que tudo o que buscava estava ali, dentro de si mesmo.

Bastava aceitar-se como era. Deixar a culpa para trás. Ou aprender a conviver com ela.

Shaka suspirou pensativo, e nessa hora Mu lhe tomou a mão e encostou seu rosto ao dele.

Ficaram assim até o final da sessão.

Quando as luzes se acenderam Mu percebeu que tinha os olhos marejados.

Mesmo que tivesse assistido àquele filme dezenas de vezes nenhuma jamais seria como aquela.

— E então, o que achou? — perguntou o estudante de cinema, também fazendo um sinal para Shijima.

— Foi... incrível! — Shaka respondeu também gravando em áudio para o amigo. — Eu... não tenho nem palavras.

" _Shaka tirou as palavras da minha boca. Foi muito legal_." Dizia a mensagem que Shijima enviara aos dois em resposta.

Mu sorriu, feliz pela experiência.

Havia escolhido aquele filme porque sabia que sua mensagem tocaria o namorado de alguma forma, e também porque era especial para si.

"Não há lugar como o nosso lar".

Aquela frase sempre pusera o estudante de cinema reflexivo, sempre o fizera pensar sobre o que o lar representava nas escolhas que fizera para a própria vida.

Seu conceito de lar de fato mudara bastante ao longo dos anos, e em todo caso, desde que assistiu ao filme pela primeira vez ainda na infância, um pensamento imutável lhe dominava a mente: se fosse a Dorothy e pudesse escolher jamais deixaria o mundo colorido de Oz para voltar para o cinzento do Kansas.

Foda-se o Kansas.

— Que bom que acertei então. O Mágico de Oz é um clássico atemporal. Eu mesmo já assisti muitas vezes e sempre descubro algo novo a cada vez que revejo. E dessa vez não foi diferente. — Mu disse animado ao retirar os fones de ouvido enquanto os créditos finais subiam na tela.

— E o que você descobriu de novo dessa vez? — Shaka perguntou.

Mu respirou fundo.

— Bem... eu descobri que... — fez uma pausa enquanto buscava a mão de Shaka, entrelaçando seus dedos aos dele, e inclinando-se ligeiramente falou mais rente a seu ouvido: — O meu lar é onde eu possa estar com você, Shaka.

O pianista sentiu seu coração bater forte e acelerado, então sorriu apertando seus dedos contra os dele. Certamente o beijaria ali com toda paixão que lhe cabia, essa seria sua resposta... isso se não estivessem em um local público. Por isso apenas levantou a outra mão e após tocar o queixo de Mu lhe beijou rápido e sutil os lábios.

O jovem cineasta suspirou.

— Bom. Vamos? — disse Mu recompondo-se ao se levantar da poltrona. Apanhou o celular no bolso e digitou uma mensagem à Shijima, que já os aguardava no corredor. — Podemos falar mais sobre o filme enquanto jantamos. Fiz uma reserva para nós três em um dos meus restaurantes favoritos. Vocês vão adorar.

Animados os três deixaram o cinema e seguiram para o restaurante que ficava na cobertura de um célebre edifício na área mais nobre de Manhattan.

Maravilhado com o luxo e ostentação do local, Shijima não deixava de descrever um só detalhe a Shaka, prendendo-se à todas as minúcias, desde o carpete vermelho da entrada até os suntuosos lustres de cristais no centro do salão e o piso de mármore, que de tão polido reluzia imponente refletindo até o brilho dos talheres de prata. O salão era todo revestido em vidro e decorado com orquídeas brancas e amarelas.

Shaka mal podia acreditar em tudo aquilo. Certamente Shijima estava exagerando um pouco.

Antes de fazerem os pedidos Mu fizera questão de leva-los até um dos espaços abertos do local para que o pianista pudesse sentir onde estavam através do vento nos cabelos e da voz da cidade lá em baixo.

Porém, Mu não escolhera aquele local com a intenção de ostentar seu poderio ou impressionar o pianista. Não. Ele tinha um motivo muito maior. E esse se revelou quando foram acomodados à mesa reservada, a qual ficava próximo a um pequeno espaço onde havia um majestoso piano de cauda da marca alemã Bösendorfer.

Poucos minutos após fazerem os pedidos uma mulher em um elegante vestido longo de seda vermelha sentou-se ao piano e começou a tocar.

A reação do jovem pianista foi imediata.

— Tem um piano aqui! — ele disse, e por algum tempo seus olhos abertos vagaram à deriva pelo salão. Milhares de luzes coloridas dançavam em espirais encantadas suspensas no vácuo plúmbeo de seu universo particular.

Mu o fitou diretamente nos olhos.

— Sim. Tem um piano aqui. — suas palavraram eram mansas e bordadas em ternura. — E ele é incrível. É um...

— Bösendorfer! — o pianista falou junto do estudante de cinema, que ergueu as sobrancelhas surpreso e admirado.

— Sim. Isso mesmo! — Mu exclamou. — Puxa! Você conhece?

— Sim. A minha professora de piano, a senhora Johnson, era austríaca. Ela me contou que quando criança, quando ainda morava em Viena, ela tinha um Bösendorfer em casa. Foi nele que ela aprendeu a tocar, e ela dizia que seu som era único e magnífico, que nenhum outro piano no mundo se assemelhava a ele... Eu pude comprovar por mim mesmo quando ela me levou a um concerto de piano no Carnegie Hall. — fez uma pausa fechando os olhos. — E também agora... Realmente a voz de um Bösendorfer é única e inconfundível.

— Você quer tocar ele? — Mu perguntou, o surpreendendo.

— O que?

— Você quer tocar o piano, Shaka?

Ao lado deles Shijima ergueu os olhos da tela do celular, no qual digitava uma mensagem, e encarou o rosto do amigo.

O tempo todo se punha a par da conversa fazendo leitura labial de ambos, e achou que era hora de participar.

Enviou a mensagem.

" _Esse é o piano mais maneiro que eu já vi na vida. É gigantesco!_ _Parece até um barco desses chiques_ _. Se você não for lá tocá-lo eu vou. Mas corro o risco de provocar uma indigestão em todo mundo aqui... Vai lá, cara. Mostra para esses bacanas o que é tocar esse bichão de verdade_."

Quando ouviram as notificações em seus celulares imediatamente o pianista e o estudante de cinema foram verifica-las, então Shaka engoliu em seco sentindo as mãos geladas, e Mu olhou para Shijima lhe dando uma piscadela com um dos olhos.

— Me espera aqui um minuto, eu já volto. — disse o estudante de cinema se levantando da cadeira.

Não foi difícil a gerência do restaurante ceder ao pedido de Mu para que fizessem a gentileza de deixar Shaka tocar uma canção ao piano. O jovem cineasta era conhecido dos donos do estabelecimento, pois que a família de Mu o frequentava há anos e ele já estivera lá tanto com os pais quanto sozinho ou acompanhado de alguma bela jovem, sendo assim concederam-lhe a cortesia. Somado a isso, um garoto cego sempre despertava a piedade até dos corações mais ambiciosos.

Assim, sob dezenas de curiosos olhares cheios de piedade e altruísmo egoísta, o pianista subiu ao pequeno palanque munido de sua inseparável bengala, enquanto era guiado por Mu até à banqueta, então quando seus dedos deslizaram pelas teclas e sua alma fundiu-se à do piano toda a plástica compaixão ali transfigurou-se em encantamento, e os olhares dirigidos a ele agora não eram capazes de exprimir nada além de fascínio e arrebatamento.

Shaka tocava a Rapsódia Húngara No. 2, de Franz Liszt, e o esplendor de seu talento nato tocava cada coração presente naquele salão.

A apresentação do pianista durou menos que dez minutos, e naquela noite muitos clientes saborearam frios seus pratos caríssimos que mais pareciam obras de arte orgânicas.

Mas absolutamente ninguém reclamou.

Estavam todos anestesiados pela música e o talento do jovem pianista desconhecido.

Precisamente à 20:00 horas o Mustang preto de Mu encostava em frente à casa de Shaka no Bronx.

Despediram-se com um rápido beijo ainda no interior do veículo e só depois o cineasta desceu para acompanhar o namorado até o portão. Shijima despediu-se deles ali mesmo e seguiu para sua casa feliz pelo amigo.

Mu ainda ficaria um pouco mais, como vinha fazendo das outras vezes, mas naquela noite tinha prometido a Afrodite ajuda-lo com um trabalho da faculdade, portanto voltou ao carro assim que Shaka entrou em casa e seguiu de volta para Manhattan.

Quando adentrou a sala o pianista parecia caminhar sobre as nuvens.

Em sua mente ainda estavam vivas como nunca as imagens criadas naquela tarde. Elas pulsavam dentro de si feito um núcleo flamejante. O cinema, a estrada de tijolos amarelos, o furacão, o peito oco do Homem de Lata, o cheiro delicioso da lagosta ao alho, a textura inacreditavelmente macia do sorvete de baunilha com hibiscos, o som do piano... o beijo de Mu.

Sorrindo Shaka retirou o casado o pendurando no cabideiro. Fez o mesmo com a bengala já dobrada, quando de repente foi surpreendido pela voz grave e mansa do pai.

— Oi, filho. Já chegaram? — disse senhor Nilo, que estava encostado de braços cruzados junto ao batente da porta da cozinha. — Vieram cedo.

Shaka embutiu o sorriso em uma vã tentativa de discrição.

— Ah... oi, pai. — respondeu dando um meio giro sem sair do lugar. — Não ouvi o senhor ai.

— Eu estava aqui quietinho esperando você entrar. — disse o pai, e descruzando os braços caminhou com seu andar cansado até ele, parando em sua frente.

— Estava me esperando? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Onde está o Asmita? — Shaka perguntou apreensivo, sentindo o pai bem próximo. Ouvia sua respiração e sentia o cheiro de sua loção de barba.

— Asmita está no banho. Não aconteceu nada. Só estava esperando você entrar. — fez uma pausa enquanto analisava o rosto doce do filho e sua fisionomia que era pura alegria. Sorriu em paz, embora também um tanto assustado. — Já jantou?

— Já sim. Jantei com o Mu e o Shijima em um lugar incrível, pai. Tinha um piano, um Bösendorfer! Lembra que te falei dele? Tinha um lá, e eles me deixaram tocar. — disse exultante.

— Puxa, isso é muito legal! — disse Nilo sorridente, depois respirou fundo e pousou uma das mãos no ombro de Shaka apertando levemente. — Esse rapaz está fazendo muito bem a você, não?

Shaka não podia ver, mas sentia o olhar do pai sobre si com uma nitidez física.

— Sim ele... — fechou os olhos percebendo a voz vacilar. — Ele é um bom amigo, pai.

De repente o pianista sentiu a mão do pai se ausentar de seu ombro, e então segundos depois os dedos grossos e calejados dele seguraram ternamente seu queixo o fazendo abrir os olhos instintivamente.

— Eu sei que ele é mais que isso, filho. O seu pai não é bobo. — a voz de Nilo era de veludo.

Shaka piscou repetidas vezes, apoquentado.

— Não vou dizer que não fico preocupado com isso. — continuou Nilo, agora correndo os dedos até os fios loiros que caiam por sobre a testa do pianista fazendo ali uma carícia. — O mundo ainda é um lugar tão perigoso para meninos e meninas como você e o Mu... — fez uma pausa soltando um longo suspiro. — Mas aqui na minha casa vocês não precisam se esconder.

Ao ouvir aquilo o coração de Shaka aqueceu-se.

Na mesma hora ele abriu os braços e atirou-se no abraço do pai, que o recebeu também lhe beijando a fronte.

— Obrigado, pai. — disse num sussurro embargado.


	16. Laço de Sangue

Shion Bharani, inclinado na frente da geladeira aberta, apanhava a tábua de frios junto de uma compota grande de pepinos em conserva. Era um homem alto e robusto, tinha compleição de um nadador profissional mesmo sem nunca ter sido um. Intimidava pelo porte altivo e tamanho avantajado, embora quando se olhava para sua face gentil de bochechas rosadas e grandes olhos de um peculiar tom violeta toda essa intimidação caía por terra. O rosto comprido e amigável era emoldurado por uma cabeleira abundante e rebelde num loiro escuro cinzento, a qual mantinha na altura do pescoço sempre presa por um elástico.

— Você nunca se esquece do picles! — disse ele ao virar ligeiramente o rosto para trás e com um sorriso iluminado erguer no ar a compota que tinha em uma das mãos, enquanto fitava alegre os olhos do irmão mais novo que estava encostado na pia.

— Claro que não. E dessa vez também comprei uma de repolho com mirtilos que vêm fermentados direto no barril de carvalho. Acho que você vai gostar. Deu o maior trabalho achar isso aqui em Manhattan. — disse Mu igualmente alegre, embora sua fisionomia, junto das mãos que estalavam os dedos em movimentos repetitivos, deixassem escapar um visível tom de apreensão. — Pegue uma cerveja para mim.

Shion descarregou os itens sobre o balcão ao lado e surpreso olhou para Mu enquanto voltava à geladeira.

— O que? Vai beber cerveja? Não vai me acompanhar na Mamont?

— Ah, não. Sabe que não gosto de vodca. Comprei para você. Só compro essas coisas quando vem para cá. — disse cruzando os braços, logo em seguida os descruzou e guardou as mãos nos bolsos da calça de moletom.

— Não acredito que vai deixar de degustar uma bebida feita com o melhor trigo siberiano para beber esse lixo de cerveja americana. — Shion brincou atirando no ar a latinha, o que fez o estudante de cinema tirar as mãos dos bolos num reflexo rápido para apanha-la.

Mu riu do irmão.

Como era bom tê-lo ali, ainda que, excepcionalmente daquela vez, a presença dele estivesse lhe matando aos poucos de tensão e ansiedade.

— Essa até que não é tão ruim. As lagers produzidas aqui nos Estados Unidos estão melhorando bastante. — disse Mu, e em seguida foi até Shion ajuda-lo a levar tudo para a enorme varanda, onde iriam beber e degustar as entradas para mais tarde assistirem à um curta que dirigiu para um evento da universidade. Sempre gostava de ouvir as impressões do irmão acerca de suas produções, já que estas eram imparciais e honestas, ainda que o que mais desejasse de fato ouvir de Shion naquela noite estivesse aquém de meras opiniões quando a seu trabalho.

— Pedimos uma pizza mais tarde? — perguntou Shion.

— Claro. — Mu respondeu ajeitando os itens sobre uma mesa de carvalho que ficava ali.

O mais velho logo foi até esta e apanhou animado a garrafa de vodca, a qual estava atolada em um balde cheio de gelo moído. Serviu-se de uma dose em um copo igualmente resfriado.

— Um brinde. — propôs risonho levantando o copo no ar enquanto olhava para Mu. — A vocês dois.

O rosto do estudante de cinema ficou rígido e seus olhos atordoados fitaram assustados os do irmão.

— O que?... Que... dois? — perguntou como se estivesse mastigando pedras.

— Ao meu irmão cineasta e à pulga atrás da orelha dele. — Shion riu.

Mu não soube ao certo se foi a brisa fria que bateu de repente balançando seus cabelos ou as palavras jogadas do irmão, mas seu corpo todo tremia.

Sorriu disfarçadamente.

— Então... um brinde a nós três. E também às suas visitas, cada vez mais raras. — brincou erguendo no ar a latinha de cerveja, a chocando levemente contra o copo do outro.

— Saúde. — respondeu o mais velho antes de virar toda a dose de vodca goela baixo. — Hum... divina!... — sussurrou satisfeito. — Então existe mesmo uma pulga atrás da sua orelha... Imaginei.

Mu deu de ombros. Dava generosos goles na cerveja já pensando em abrir outra. Quem sabe o álcool o ajudaria a criar coragem para entrar no assunto que queria tratar com o irmão.

— Olha, eu sei que ando ausente... — disse Shion metendo uma fatia de presunto parma na boca, degustando lentamente o sabor da iguaria agora destacado pela vodca. — É que dirigir uma empresa sozinho te afunda em trabalho, trabalho e mais trabalho... Bem fez você que pulou fora. Para eu conseguir tirar esses quatro dias de folga precisei fazer hora extra uma semana.

— Você sempre gostou disso. E sempre disse que era o que queria fazer. Não reclama. — Mu brincou.

— É, eu estou só fazendo charme! — Shion deu um soco leve no peito do irmão e depois serviu-se de uma nova dose de vodca. — E você? Por que não foi almoçar com a gente? O pai perguntou de você. Ele está bem chateado viu?

— E quando o pai não está zangado ou chateado comigo? — Mu deu um suspiro cansado seguido de outro gole na cerveja.

Shion riu divertido e roubou um picles da conserva.

— Tem razão, mas mesmo assim... Hmm... Isso está muito bom! — falou apanhando outro picles. — Mesmo assim, ele disse que você anda mais sumido que o normal. Que não dá as caras ou sequer liga para a mamãe. Ela me disse hoje que está com saudades do caçula dela... O que está acontecendo? Está com medo de que?

— Medo? — Mu engoliu em seco. — Não. Não estou com medo de nada. —seu coração naquele momento batia forte e aflito. — Apenas andei ocupado com o filme e outras atividades da faculdade... — tentou disfarçar apanhando um picles e o colocando na boca. Detestava picles.

Shion o observava atento.

— E é só isso? — perguntou encarando os olhos verdes a dois palmos apenas dos seus.

O estudante de cinema por um momento pensou que chegara a hora, mas ao abrir a boca a voz não lhe saíra. Esta tinha as unhas cravadas fortemente em sua garganta.

Fez apenas um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça.

— Hum... — Shion fez um muxoxo. — Eu te conheço... Andou arranjando briga de novo, não foi? Sempre que você some assim e não dá as caras por lá é porque está fazendo algo errado.

— O que? Não!

— Foi na faculdade?... Olha, Mu, você sabe que não adianta esconder essas coisas do pai. Uma hora ou outra ele descobre, e vai ser pior se acontecer como da última vez, com um advogado pilantra batendo na porta do escritório dele exigindo uma indenização.

— Não! Não é isso. — Mu estalava os dedos. O interrogatório o estava pondo mais nervoso do que desejava estar. — Eu não briguei com ninguém.

— Se você diz...

Os instantes seguintes foram marcados por um estranho e prolongado silêncio, interrompido apenas pelo estalejar constante das juntas dos dedos do jovem cineasta.

Shion bem que tentou ignorar os sinais que via em Mu, incluso aquele som aflitivo, mas era como se o irmão gritasse em silêncio para ser ouvido. Seu corpo todo clamava.

Já também aflito o mais velho se serviu de outra dose de vodca, e após derrama-la com certa pressa toda de uma vez na garganta abandonou o copo sobre a mesinha de carvalho, puxou uma cadeira para se sentar e encarou a face aturdida no irmão.

— Ok. Primeiro: Você quer, por favor, parar de estalar esses dedos, Mu? Está me deixando louco!

— Ah! — Mu afastou as mãos as colocando no bolso, nervoso. — Desculpa.

— Desculpa uma ova. Eu te conheço desde que estava na barriga da nossa mãe. Vai me falar o que está pegando ou não?

Mu piscou os olhos por um instante fitando o rosto do irmão, depois olhou para a cadeira a seu lado e também a puxou para se sentar.

— É... eu vou sim. — disse em tom mais baixo que o costumeiro.

— Ótimo! Não que eu queria te pressionar, seja lá com o que for que tenha para me dizer, mas é que se eu fosse você eu aproveitaria enquanto ainda estou sóbrio. — disse Shion enquanto virava-se para o lado e despejava outro tanto de vodca em seu copo, dando um sorriso divertido em seguida. — Daqui a uma meia hora não exija de mim nenhum discernimento.

Mu fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

Era hora.

Mas... como e por onde começar?

A verdade é que sabia que não havia uma formula ou jeito correto de fazer aquilo.

— Eu... Eu estou namorando. E dessa vez é sério.

Shion ergueu as sobrancelhas ralas e claríssimas encarando os olhos de Mu.

— E das outras vezes não era? Sempre achei que fosse. — ao dizê-lo riu descontraído. — A primeira coisa que fazia quando começava a namorar uma garota era leva-la em casa. — bebeu a vodca sem tirar os olhos do irmão.

— É exatamente esse o problema.

— O que? Leva-la em casa? — Shion perguntou jogando um picles para dentro da boca, descontraído. — Por que? É uma feminista metida com política daquelas que o pai odeia? — ria alto. — Fala aí. Quem é a garota.

Mu cruzou os dedos descansando os cotovelos nos joelhos.

— Não é uma garota. — disse sem olhar para Shion.

No mesmo instante em que proferiu as fatídicas palavras seu corpo todo tremeu. Dentro do peito o coração disparou, e sua boca ficara tão seca que em um reflexo apanhou a latinha de cerveja e deu uma golada.

Estava feito.

O irmão mais velho o fitou por um momento, em silêncio e estático. Parecia pensar profundamente, quando de repente sua fisionomia introspectiva e séria transfigurou-se numa careta alegre acompanhada de uma sonora gargalhada que viera a seguir.

Desconcertado Mu abandou a latinha sobre a mesa e olhou para ele.

— Você... — Shion fez uma pausa para recuperar o fôlego entre as risadas. — Meu Deus! Você quase conseguiu me pegar dessa vez. — apontava o dedo indicador para Mu.

O estudante de cinema devolvia a ele um olhar aflito, porém não surpreso.

— Shion... não é piada. Estou falando sério. — confirmou, agora usando um tom mais firme.

Ainda aos risos o mais velho correu os olhos pela face do outro o estudando. Percebeu que ele estava angustiado, então de repente sentiu como se um dardo feito de gelo lhe atravessasse o peito congelando tudo que tocava.

Deveria ser efeito a vodca gelada. Pensou, e na mesma hora o riso cessou por completo.

— Não é uma garota? — umedeceu os lábios com a saliva que parecia ter fugido de sua boca. — Não é uma garota?

O tom do irmão fez o peito de Mu congelar.

— Não. — disse após um momento, resignado.

Shion tinha o semblante perplexo.

— É isso mesmo que está pensando. — continuou o estudante de cinema com aparente, porém falsa, calma. — Você queria saber o que estava me deixando nervoso? Por que eu tenho evitado visitas à casa do nosso pai? Pois bem, é por isso. Porque estou com essa merda de sensação de estar fazendo algo muito errado quando eu sei que não estou... — piscou as pálpebras repetidas vezes, nervoso, até que respirou fundo e encarou os olhos do irmão. — Shion, eu estou namorando um rapaz... eu sou gay.

O outro cobriu a boca com uma das mãos num gesto praticamente involuntário. Tinha os olhos esgazeados fixos à face aturdida de Mu, que lhe devolvia um olhar angustiado de clemência.

— Nossa. — fez uma pausa considerável enquanto levava ambas as mãos à cabeça puxando os grossas madeixas de seus cabelos para trás. — Eu... eu acho que preciso de mais uma dose.

Ante à notável aflição do irmão mais novo Shion levantou-se da cadeira e lhe deu as costas. Serviu-se de outra dose de vodca bebendo tudo em um só gole. A bebida desceu queimando por sua garganta.

— Gay? — disse, ainda de costas. Tinha as duas mãos apoiadas na mesa.

O silêncio de Mu foi a confirmação.

— Você... você tem certeza? — Shion perguntou agora virando-se de frente para ele. — Isso que disse... você não está inventando, né? Digo...

Agitado o estudante de cinema também se levantou e colocou-se de frente para ele, apenas dois palmos os separavam.

— O que você acha? Que eu estaria aqui me abrindo com você apenas porque sou curioso? — disse nervoso. — É claro que eu tenho certeza, Shion! Você não ouviu o que eu disse? Eu estou namorando um cara, e dessa vez é super sério. Temos um relacionamento firme, eu já até conheci a família dele, irmão, pai, estamos apaixonados e...

— PARA!

O grito de Shion interrompeu Mu, que olhou para ele alarmado prendendo até a respiração.

— Não repita isso! — disse o mais velho com o dedo indicador apontado para o rosto do estudante, e de forma extraordinária sua fisionomia transfigurou-se. As bochechas rosadas ficaram pálidas, e o olhar gentil ganhou um ar de alarme que o jovem cineasta poucas vezes presenciara. — Você não sabe o que está dizendo.

— Eu sei sim! — Mu o enfrentou.

— Não sabe!

— Shion, era justamente isso que eu queria te dizer quando falei ao telefone que precisava conversar com você. — o cineasta falou entre engasgos, tentando lidar com a secura que se apossara de sua boca.

— Não! Você não sabe de nada! — deu um passo à frente encostando o dedo no peito do irmão. — Você não tem noção alguma do que está dizendo.

— Shion... não faz isso, por favor. — Mu implorou.

O mais velho espalmou a mão sobre o peito do outro e depois a correu até seu ombro, onde apertou com força considerável.

— Não! Me escute. Você... você ainda é jovem demais para saber como lidar com essas coisas. — fez uma pausa, depois prosseguiu da maneira mais branda que conseguiu, em tom mais ponderado: — Você pode ser independente, morar sozinho, fazer sua faculdade, trabalhar, mas ainda é só um garoto e... Eu sei que você deve ter suas individualidades, suas vontades... você... você é um artista, Mu! Sempre foi mais sensível que eu, mais erudito, mas isso não te faz ser gay, porra!

Ao ouvir aquilo o jovem cineasta baixou a cabeça, levou a mão aos olhos e os apertando com os dedos respirou fundo.

— Deus, é claro que nada disso me faz ser gay, Shion. — murmurou agastado.

— Exato! Até porque você já teve muitas namoradas. Até já morou com uma... a do gato! — rememorou querendo se agarrar ao que podia.

— Shion...

— Pode ser que você esteja apenas curioso, mas é só uma fase, isso também não te faz ser gay. — o soltou afastando-se alguns passos. — Olha, por exemplo... o Sorento! Sim, o Sorento! Lembra dele? Lá da filial de Massachusetts?

— O que tem o Sorento, Shion? — Mu suspirou cansado.

— O Sorento, ele... — apertou os lábios e estreitou os olhos, ponderando. — Bem, todo mundo na empresa sabe que ele sai com uns caras de vez em quando... Não só com garotos de programa, mas...

— Todo mundo menos a esposa dele, não é? — Mu o interrompeu.

— Exato! — Shion estalou os dedos no ar com o entusiasmo de um cientista que vence uma equação complexa, depois apontou novamente para o estudante. — Porque ela não precisa que saber, oras. Ninguém precisa.

— É, mas todo mundo sabe.

— Não importa, Mu. O que quero que entenda é que isso não muda em nada o relacionamento deles.

— O que? — Mu inquiriu incrédulo, porém não surpreso novamente.

— Ele ama a esposa. Sorento faz tudo por aquela mulher, ou seja, ele não é gay. O fato de ele sair com homens de vez em quando é só... curiosidade.

— Shion. Não. — Mu estendeu os braços impaciente. — Não. Pelo amor de Deus me poupe e se poupe.

— Mu, me escuta...

— Não! Me escuta você! — o tom do cineasta chegou aos ouvidos do irmão firme e decidido. Os olhos verdes faiscantes agora encaravam os do outro com segurança e valentia. — Eu só não vou te dizer que essa foi coisa mais imbecil que você poderia ter me falado porque era justamente isso que eu ia fazer, era justamente esse tipo de vida que eu tinha decidido que iria levar quando assumi para mim mesmo que era gay, até eu conhecer o Shaka.

— Shaka? — Shion o encarou colérico. — Ah, pelo amor de Deus, eu não estou ouvindo isso. Você só pode estar de brincadeira com a minha cara.

Balançando a cabeça impacientemente, e visivelmente nervoso, num gesto brusco e intempestivo Shion apanhou a garrafa de vodca de dentro do balde com gelo e sem dizer mais nada deixou a varanda apressado.

— Ei! — Mu vinha às pressas atrás dele. — Shion! Onde você vai? Espera! Não faz isso, por favor! SHION!

A resposta que tivera do irmão foi a pancada seca e alta da porta de entrada que foi batida com extrema força.

Em choque Mu ficou ali por um momento. Seus olhos hirtos e aterrados cravados na porta, até que começou a emergir do abalo quando sentiu a garganta apertar e um gosto amargo lhe subir para a boca. Deu um passo à frente, virou de costas para a madeira e escorado a esta escorregou até o chão, sentando ali mesmo com a cabeça apoiada entre os joelhos.

O seu maior medo havia se concretizado.

Shion era sua única esperança. Ele era a pessoa mais, talvez a única, mente aberta da família, livre de conservadorismos tolos e convenções antiquadas; pelo menos era o que pensava.

Pelo jeito estava enganado.

O fato era que se Shion não ficasse a seu lado, então ninguém mais ficaria. Toda a família lhe viraria as costas.

Com o coração partido Mu sentiu seus olhos umedecerem e pouco a pouco a visão ficar desfocada. Não conseguiu evitar o choro.

A rejeição do irmão era amarga e carrasca, condenava seus planos de um futuro ao lado do pianista, já que sabia que sozinho tudo iria ficar ainda mais difícil, porém ainda mais doloroso era saber que Shion não o aceitava como era, que todo o amor e amizade que compartilharam por anos não tinham maior peso que o preconceito.

Abafando alguns soluços o estudante de cinema tentava entender o que tinha feito de errado e o que deveria fazer agora para consertar o erro. Talvez devesse ir atrás de Shion e implorar a ele para que esquecesse tudo o que lhe dissera, depois rogar para que guardasse seu segredo até que estivesse pronto para conta-lo ao pai, sozinho.

O pai...

Sentia que jamais seria capaz de enfrentar o pai sem o apoio do irmão. E muito pior que contar ao pai que era gay seria dizer a Shaka que teriam que viver uma mentira.

Nessa hora Mu levou ambas as mãos à cabeça e chorou copiosamente. Não podia fazer isso com Shaka... E não podia fazê-lo também a si mesmo.

Perdido em sua dor e desespero não soube dizer ao certo quanto tempo ficou ali, na mesma posição, mas depois do que lhe pareceu uma eternidade ouviu o trinco da porta e logo alguém a forçou para abrir. Rapidamente, porém sem nenhum ânimo, arrastou-se para o lado e então viu, surpreso, Shion passar por ela. Ele tinha o semblante sério, e uma rigidez incomum lhe cobria o rosto. Em uma das mãos trazia a garrafa de vodca, que estava exatamente no mesmo nível de quando ele saíra desembestado do apartamento. Não havia bebido um só gole. Também não havia ido a lugar algum.

Mudo, Shion parou no centro da sala, ainda de costas para Mu, e após um breve momento assim abandonou a garrafa sobre uma peça que ficava ao lado do sofá branco de couro e finalmente virou-se para o irmão. Este o olhava fixo, nem ao menos piscava.

Mu notou que a despeito da fisionomia dura Shion não trazia mais nos olhos a faísca de momentos antes, e suas bochechas brancas tinham recobrado o tom avermelhado acolhedor.

— Levanta daí. — disse, e sua voz tinha calor.

— Onde você foi? — Mu perguntou mais preocupado que temeroso.

— Não fui a lugar nenhum. Estava ali na escada entre este e o andar debaixo. — ele respondeu. — Anda, levanta daí e venha até aqui.

O estudante de cinema se levantou e caminhou receoso até ele, então quando parou a poucos centímetros de distância foi surpreendido por um forte e inesperado abraço.

Passada a surpresa do gesto Mu fechou os olhos e encostou a testa no ombro do irmão, molhando ligeiramente sua camisa de linho com as lágrimas que tímidas brotaram mais uma vez de seus olhos.

Nada no mundo poderia se igualar à sensação de amparo que experimentava naquele abraço, seu único e verdadeiro porto seguro. E como ansiara por ele.

— Você me pegou desprevenido, moleque! — a voz abafada de Shion saiu carregada de emoção.

— Eu sei... Desculpa. — disse com voz embargada.

— Eu é quem te peço desculpas, Mu. — Shion disse se afastando para olhar no rosto do irmão.

— Não havia um jeito certo para contar isso a você. — Mu tentou se explicar.

— Eu sei que não... Vem, enxuga essa cara e vamos conversar direito. — disse tomando o rumo da varanda.

Mu passou o dorso das mãos sobre os olhos enquanto o seguia e lá sentaram-se novamente nas cadeiras, um de frente para o outro.

O mais velho soltou um longo e cismático suspiro, fitando atencioso os olhos do jovem cineasta. Esperou cerca de cinco ou seis segundos sem saber ao certo o que dizer, até que finalmente conseguiu fazer com que as palavras saltassem de sua boca.

— Você sabe que isso vai ser um problema, não sabe? — disse baixinho, como se temesse ser ouvido por alguém. — Digo... você tem mesmo certeza de que...

— De que eu sou gay? — Mu completou a frase. Sabia que o irmão ainda tentava se familiarizar com aquela realidade.

Shion fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.

— Tenho. — Mu respondeu sério e convicto. — Eu já me relaciono com homens a tempo mais do que suficiente para ter certeza.

O executivo se calou novamente, assustado e pensativo. Tentava encontrar justificativas para aquela situação.

— Você virou gay depois que veio morar sozinho?

— Ninguém vira gay, Shion. — disse Mu com um suspiro curto.

— Sei lá, é... Tem aquele seu amigo sueco que está sempre aqui com você.

— O Afrodite? — o cineasta arregalou os olhos.

— Sim. Ele é gay, não é?

— É, mas eu não virei gay por osmose, Shion. Que ideia absurda! — disse Mu. — Eu sempre fui. Desde menino era para os garotos que eu olhava com interesse. Eu não virei gay, eu sou gay.

— Mas você já namorou tantas meninas...

— Sem nunca realmente ter me atraído por nenhuma delas. — o estudante o interrompeu. — Era algo que eu me forçava a fazer, sabe, para negar para mim mesmo o que eu realmente sentia, ou na vã esperança de exorcizar isso de mim, mas... da mesma forma que eu sabia que não gostava de mulheres eu também sempre soube o problema de ser... assim. — apontou para si mesmo.

Shion coçou nervosamente o queixo.

— Certo. — disse, esforçando-se para se manter calmo e racional, já que ouvir do próprio irmão aquela confissão não lhe era tarefa fácil, embora sentisse que seu estranhamento se dava mais por receio do que julgamento. O tempo todo pensava no pai. — Olha... o seu irmão aqui não é nenhum bicho ignorante, embora esteja parecendo, mas tem que considerar que preciso de um tempo para... para assimilar isso.

— Eu sei. Eu não o julgo. Acredite, para mim também foi difícil aceitar... Você sabe, eu não queria dar esse... desgosto... ao nosso pai. — deu de ombros, depois deixou escapar um riso aflito devido à ironia que ele mesmo reconhecia em suas palavras. — Eu só te peço que seja breve em assimilar isso, porque eu não tenho muito tempo. — olhava diretamente nos olhos do irmão. — Shion, eu preciso de você. Eu só posso contar com você.

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— Quero dizer que eu poderia ter escondido isso a minha vida toda sim. Poderia fazer como o Sorento, casar, ter uma esposa de fachada e viver o resto da minha vida no armário, mas tudo mudou desde o dia em que eu conheci o Shaka.

De novo aquele nome.

Shion apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos mantendo os dedos das mãos cruzados.

— Esse... Shaka. Por que você diz que tudo mudou por causa dele? Esse cara está te chantageando, é isso?

— O que? Não! — Mu respondeu eloquente.

— Olha, Mu... eu entendo que você queria assumir sua própria identidade, e eu... eu juro que não acho que você esteja errado, mesmo ainda apostando que tudo isso seja só reflexo da sua imaturidade, mas você sabe no que isso vai dar, não sabe?

— Eu sei, mas...

— Então não seja ingênuo, meu irmão. Olhe para você! Você é boa pinta, qualquer um vê que tem grana, e depois que te conhece sabe que é de família influente.

— Shion...

— E se esse tal de Shaka está te fazendo alguma exigência, ou te chantageando, coisa boa ele não é. Pode ser um aproveitador! Um caça níquel que só tá de olho no que você tem.

Quando Shion se calou Mu fitou seus olhos por alguns segundos, e para a total surpresa do executivo este soltou uma longa e sonora gargalhada.

— Que foi? — Shion perguntou sem entender.

No entanto, Mu não lhe deu uma resposta imediata. Ao invés disso levou a mão ao bolso da calça, apanhou o celular e se inclinou para frente lhe mostrando a tela acesa.

— Meu amado e preocupado irmão, esse é o Shaka.

O rosto de Shion foi tomado por uma palidez de morte.

No display ele via a foto de um garoto sorridente, muito bonito, que tocava um piano no que parecia ser o pátio da Grand Central Terminal. Reconheceu pelo relógio de quatro faces.

— Ele tem dezenove anos, mora em uma casa humilde no Bronx junto do pai e do irmão, mais velho também, toca piano todos os dias na estação de metrô e... ele é cego. Esse é o aproveitador que roubou o meu coração.

Shion ergueu os olhos da tela do celular e agora os tinha fixos e injetados na face de Mu.

— Foi aí que eu o conheci. No Terminal, tocando o piano, e desde então decidi que quero fazer parte da vida dele e quero que ele faça da minha também.

— Eu... acho que preciso de mais uma dose de vodca. — disse Shion se levantando da cadeira e já indo para sala onde estava a garrafa.

O estudante de cinema respirou fundo e por hora deixou que o irmão pensasse e esfriasse a cabeça. Sozinho foi até a cozinha, e ainda com o coração pesado e uma angustia crescente a lhe apertar o peito, apanhou outra cerveja e a tomava ali mesmo quando Shion veio juntar-se a ele adentrando o recinto sem alardes.

Mu só percebeu a presença dele ali quando ouviu sua voz mansa.

— Sabe. Quando você chegou em casa um dia e disse ao nosso pai que tinha trancado a matrícula do curso de administração em Massachusetts, e que também nunca iria dirigir uma empresa dele porque queria ser diretor de cinema, eu te achei ousado e corajoso. E eu também achei que o velho ia te matar. — sorriu irônico. — Diferente de você eu não sei se cheguei a ter um sonho na vida que não fosse seguir os passos do nosso pai... ser um grande homem de negócios! — baixou os olhos olhando para o copo de vodca que tinha nas mãos. — Se tive um sonho um dia, esse certamente morreu quando eu tomei consciência de que nunca teria coragem suficiente para bater de frente com o senhor Hakurei. — voltou a olhar firme para os olhos de Mu. — Eu tenho orgulho de você, irmão.

Mu respirou fundo.

— Entenda, ter orgulho não significa apoiar tudo que você faça, mas definitivamente não o considero leviano e ingênuo a ponto de se deixar enganar por um garoto cego. — balançou a cabeça nervosamente. — Meu Deus! Só você mesmo para me aprontar uma dessa! O velho nunca vai aceitar isso.

Mu deixou escapar um riso nervoso, em seguida descansou a latinha vazia em cima da pia onde encostou-se e apertou o mármore frio com as mãos.

— O pai eu sei que não vai aceitar, mas... e você? — olhou um tanto aflito para o irmão. — Foi para você que eu contei, não para ele. É só você que importa agora.

Shion encostou-se a seu lado e por um momento pareceu paralisado. Então pousou a mão sobre a de Mu e olhou para ele.

— Lembra aquele verão quando fomos à Califórnia com a mamãe passar uns dias na casa de praia do tio Tokusa?

— Como vou esquecer? Você quase morreu afogado no mar porque teve câimbra. — Mu riu, mas na época se lembrava de ter passado pela pior experiência de sua vida.

— Sim, mas não morri, porque você me salvou. Me tirou da água mesmo sendo um pirralho que mal podia com o peso das calças. — Shion apertou os lábios. — E você se lembra o que disse para mim naquele dia?

Mu sinalizou com um gesto negativo. De fato não se lembrava de nada daquele dia a não ser do desespero que o tomou por completo quando viu o irmão se afogando.

— Você disse: nunca vou soltar a sua mão. Nem depois de grande.

O estudante de cinema deixou extravasar a emoção que enchia seu peito.

— Eu não vou soltar a sua mão. — disse Shion. — Eu confesso que sim, ainda estou meio... confuso, ainda tenho que me acostumar com a ideia de ter um irmão gay, já que nunca sequer me passou pela cabeça essa possibilidade. Eu tinha certeza que você se casaria antes de mim. — riu agora mais descontraído. — Mas, se é assim que você acha que vai ser feliz, quem sou eu para dizer que está errado. Só... só que quero conhecer esse Shaka antes de você falar dele para o pai e a mamãe.

Sem se conter Mu puxou o irmão pela mão e o abraçou forte.

— Você não tem ideia do peso que tirou do meu coração. Obrigado. — disse verdadeiramente emocionado.

"Você que não tem ideia do peso que colocou no meu. Nem imagina o quão difícil realmente vai ser." Shion apenas pensou enquanto abraçava o irmão de volta. Não tinha coragem para verbalizar tal realidade.

— Eu te amo, e nada vai mudar isso. — disse Shion enquanto bagunçava os cabelos do estudante de cinema. — Mas, se queria dificuldade você caprichou, heim. Um deficiente?

— Não fale assim.

— Ora, estou errado? Você disse que ele é cego.

— Sim, mas apesar disso ele é uma pessoa completamente normal. Ele não enxergar é só um detalhe. Você vai conhece-lo e ver por si próprio, mas não tão logo.

— Por que não? — Shion arqueou as sobrancelhas curioso.

— É que, como eu falei antes, Shaka também tem um irmão mais velho e... bem, se você já estava ai achando que ele poderia estar me chantageando ou me dando um golpe, imagina o que o irmão dele não pensou de mim? — deu um risinho sem graça. — Agora que estou começando a conquistar a confiança dele.

— Sei... E como é a família dele?

— O pai dele é um homem incrível! — baixou os olhos com certa melancolia. — Mas o irmão... Ele só falta rosnar e me morder, então ainda vai demorar um pouquinho para poder trazer Shaka até aqui e apresenta-lo devidamente a você. Claro, poderia fazer isso na rua, mas acho que devo mais respeito a ele. O pai dele, senhor Nilo, me acolheu desde o primeiro dia em que fui em sua casa, sem questionar absolutamente nada, e Shaka me contou que ele já sabe do nosso relacionamento e ainda assim continua a me receber com sorrisos e abraços calorosos... A família dele me mostrou que eu ia fazer a maior besteira da minha vida escondendo quem eu sou por achar que estava cometendo algum tipo de pecado. Com amor e respeito eles me provaram que não há nada de errado comigo, irmão. Por isso, seja por bem ou por mal, o pai e a mamãe vão ter que me aceitar como sou.

— Ok, eu já disse que não acho que esteja errado, apenas não faça nada sem antes preparar o terreno, certo? Se simplesmente chegar neles e disser: oi, eu sou gay e estou namorando um deficiente, você já sabe qual vai ser a reação.

— Por isso eu preciso de você. Tem que me ajudar a preparar esse terreno. Eu não sei como fazer isso. — confessou angustiado.

— E eu vou te ajudar, só que fugir do pai só vai piorar as coisas... Mas calma, nós vamos pensar em algo, porém eu não consigo pensar de barriga vazia. — desencostou da pia voltando para a sala. — Vou pedir uma pizza, enquanto isso, me conte mais a respeito desse pianista cego que conseguiu o que até hoje nenhuma modelo ou blogueira famosa conseguiu: esse brilho nos seus olhos toda vez que repete o nome dele.


	17. Primeiro voo

Pouco mais de dois meses havia passado desde a última visita de Shion Bharani à Nova York. Agora ele regressara à cidade para uma reunião na sede das empreiteiras do pai e também para uma festa, na verdade para a reunião mensal que Camus Chermont promovia em seu apartamento, onde finalmente conheceria Shaka, o namorado de seu irmão.

O relacionamento entre o estudante de cinema e o pianista ficava mais sólido a cada dia. Eles mantiveram o hábito de se encontrar no Terminal onde se conheceram, nas três vezes por semana em que Shaka ia até lá para tocar o piano enquanto era observado com atenção e carinho pelo cineasta. Nas outras faziam passeios ao Central Parque, aproveitavam o fim da tarde em algum café confortável, iam ao cinema nas sessões inclusivas, ou simplesmente ficavam na casa do pianista onde passavam o tempo ouvindo música, jogando conversa fora e namorando discretamente, sempre à portas abertas e sob exigência de Asmita. No começo da noite, quando senhor Nilo chegava em casa, jantavam juntos e depois assistiam a uma partida de basquete ou futebol na televisão, e nessas horas o clima familiar aquecia o coração de Mu e ao mesmo tempo lhe fazia regozijar de esperança e padecer de angustia.

Como queria poder fazer com que Shaka se sentisse tão amado, aceito e acolhido em sua família, por seus pais, como era ali.

No entanto, nem tudo eram flores.

Ainda tinha Asmita e sua irrevogável proteção exagerada ao irmão mais novo.

Justamente cuidando para não bater de frente com Asmita era que Mu fazia de tudo para andar na linha. Respeitava os horários impostos por ele, sempre chegando no máximo às oito da noite quando saíam para algum passeio à tarde, ou despedindo-se no mesmo horário quando ficavam em casa.

E sua disciplina parecia enfim estar surtindo algum efeito.

Após quase três meses de namoro, Asmita já não encarava mais o estudante de cinema com olhares reprovadores e cheios de desconfiança ou em tom de ameaça. Aos poucos ele via que Mu estava mesmo sendo verdadeiro com eles e com Shaka, e que sua entrada na vida do irmão lhe estava fazendo realmente muito bem.

A mudança do pianista era visível.

Pela primeira vez desde o ocorrido na infância Shaka lhe parecia ter colocado a falta que a visão lhe fazia em segundo plano, pois que Mu, sua presença leve e constante, os planos que fazia com ele, os sonhos que almejava alcançar ao lado dele, o sentimento que crescia dentro de si e que a cada dia ficava maior, agora preenchia todo o resto.

Somado a isso, Shaka estava também bem menos arredio e introspectivo. Toda aquela revolta e luta por independência no fim se resumiram a um pedido ao irmão mais velho e ao pai para que lhe permitissem procurar um novo emprego, dessa vez longe de casa, em Manhattan, já que no Bronx eram pouquíssimos os estabelecimentos ou escolas de arte com público para música clássica. Certamente em Manhattan seria mais fácil encontrar alguma alma bondosa que lhe desse uma chance ou que reconhecesse seu talento, mesmo sendo ainda só um garoto, e cego.

Asmita prometeu pensar com carinho. Para Nilo não haveria problema desde que o trajeto entre a casa e o futuro emprego fosse seguro e com acessibilidade o suficiente para que não corresse risco de acidentar-se, e Shaka passou a alimentar a esperança de voltar a trabalhar.

Com todo esse progresso, e também já com a confiança de Asmita mais fortificada, Mu julgou ser a hora de arriscar avançar mais um passo, tanto na relação dele com a família de Shaka, quanto na sua íntima com o pianista.

Camus faria uma reunião em seu apartamento com todos os amigos do time e da faculdade, e Mu ansiava por lhes apresentar o namorado, mas para isso era preciso que Asmita permitisse que Shaka dormisse em sua casa, já que as festas do francês só terminavam com o raiar da aurora.

Em seu círculo de amigos não era novidade para ninguém que Mu tinha um namorado, afinal eram raras agora as vezes em que o estudante de cinema os acompanhava em festas, noitadas, bares e tantos outros programas dos quais sempre estava presente e era, sem surpresa alguma, o mais empolgado. Ou como diria Afrodite: fervido. Agora Mu se limitava a acompanha-los em algumas cervejas quando iam a um bar, ou em alguma festinha eventual nas repúblicas dos colegas do time de Rugby, e mesmo assim era o primeiro, e único, a despedir-se ainda sóbrio e voltar para casa sem uma companhia para lhe esquentar os pés durante a madrugada.

A questão era que pelo fato do tal namorado de Mu nunca estar nas reuniões com ele, ou mesmo frequentando sua casa, muitos ainda duvidavam da existência dele, e sem sombra de dúvida quem mais duvidava era mesmo Kanon Thálassa.

O influente advogado tinha como meta de vida reatar seu relacionamento com Mu a qualquer custo, visto que não havia apenas perdido uma excelente química na cama como também a chance de chegar onde queria, colocar seu escritório de advocacia como representante majoritário do poderoso grupo de empreiteiras Bharani, e sem a indicação direta de Mu chegar até lá ficaria bem mais custoso. Somado a isso, ser descartado pelo cineasta mexeu diretamente com os brios do ex-atleta, que até então nunca soube o que era rejeição, visto que conseguia tudo e todos que queria.

Antes de ascensão profissional o orgulho pessoal de Kanon queria provar a Mu que ele não era melhor que si para lhe descartar daquela forma sem sofrer as consequências.

Por esse motivo Kanon passara a ser uma figura cada dia mais presente no círculo social do estudante de cinema. Mesmo já formado, veterano e fora do time de Rugby ele frequentava os mesmos bares, festas e repúblicas, também tinham amigos em comum e uma dezenas de aduladores que caíam como presas fáceis na armadilha do seu carisma. Mu sabia, portanto, que não seria nada fácil manter-se afastado de Kanon ou mesmo evitar um eventual encontro dele com Shaka, e por isso mesmo decidiu por fim que não tentaria evitar. Esconder-se da família, viver com medo do pai, andar apreensivo e sempre alerta nas ruas já lhe eram sacrifícios o suficiente. Pelo menos em sua casa em Manhattan e entre os amigos não iria se esconder ou temer o que quer que fosse, especialmente Kanon.

Sendo assim, na véspera da festa, e já ciente de que o advogado estaria nela, o estudante de cinema conversou a sério com o pianista o colocando a par de tudo.

Shaka não se importava em absoluto com o passado de Mu ou com quem quer que fosse que ele houvesse se relacionado. O que o pianista temia mesmo era perde-lo pelas dificuldades que Mu enfrentava no presente para ficar a seu lado. A começar pela superproteção do irmão mais velho.

Assim, no dia que antecedia a festa juntos eles foram executar a árdua tarefa de convencer Asmita a permitir que Shaka não apenas fosse ao evento, como também dormisse no apartamento de Mu.

Asmita obviamente se opôs, alegando dezenas de motivos que iam desde a ausência de sinalizadores nas paredes e no chão do apartamento de Mu, iguais aos que tinham em casa para facilitar a locomoção de Shaka, até o fato do irmão nunca ter dormido fora.

Já senhor Nilo pensava um pouco diferente.

— Filho, não pode segurar o seu irmão dentro da gaiola a vida toda. Precisa deixar ele voar. — disse o senhor de cabelos brancos e face amabilíssima. Estavam todos sentados na sala com a televisão desligada. — Eu também não gosto da ideia do meu menino passar a noite fora, mas ele vai estar com o Mu, que já se mostrou muito responsável.

— Do modo como o senhor fala parece que todo o problema sou exclusivamente eu. — rebateu Asmita.

— E não é? — disse Shaka, que estava sentado na poltrona ao lado do sofá. — Pelo menos agora está sendo.

O mais velho olhou para o irmão, para seu rosto arredio de pálpebras fortemente cerradas, e respirou fundo.

— Uma festa entre universitários na casa de um artista plástico... e eu que crio problema? — reclamou. — Pai, o senhor está cansado de saber como são essas festas, regadas a álcool, todo tipo de droga e...

— Ei! Calma lá! — Mu interrompeu levantando a mão espalmada até a altura do ombro. — Asmita, eu não vou desmentir você porque não sou hipócrita. Entre os meus amigos tem sim alguns que bebem e usam drogas, mas poxa vida, eu não estou levando o seu irmão para uma reunião de viciados em heroína ou para um rodízio de metanfetaminas.

Nilo riu com certo nervosismo descansando as mãos nos joelhos.

— Nem que fosse, meu filho. — disse fitando Mu nos olhos. — Eu conheço os meus dois meninos. Shaka é um garoto ajuizado. Meio cabeça quente as vezes, sim, mas não é de baderna e nem de drogas. Não é, filho?

— É, pai. — o pianista respondeu também com um aceno afirmativo de cabeça. — Depois, Asmita, não é justo que Mu venha aqui e eu não possa ir à casa dele. Isso já está ficando ridículo. Em vez de ficar me tratando feito um bebê imbecil, coisa que nem o pai faz, você deveria arranjar uma festa para ir também.

— Ei, Shaka! Não fale assim com seu irmão. Abaixe esse tom. — Nilo repreendeu o filho mais novo, que já estava visivelmente exaltado.

Com os nervos já por demais abalados Mu arregalou os olhos verdes e fitou o rosto de Asmita. Este encarava firme o irmão mais novo, e sua fisionomia era para o cineasta uma enigma.

— Está certo. — disse Asmita levantando-se de supetão do sofá, pegando a todos de surpresa. — O senhor é o pai dele, não eu.

— Asmita, senta ai. — pediu Nilo.

— Como o senhor já decidiu eu não tenho mais nada a fazer aqui. — falou enquanto andava até o cabideiro ao lado da porta, onde apanhou o casaco e deixou a sala logo em seguida.

Ao ouvir a pancada dada na porta Shaka encolheu os ombros em sobressalto.

— Mas que merda. — murmurou o pianista. — Ele sempre tem que fazer uma cena dramática.

— Me desculpe, senhor Nilo. Eu não queria causar um conflito, eu só... — Mu tentava se explicar quando o gentil senhor de cabelos brancos estendeu o braço e segurou em sua mão. Estavam sentados lado a lado.

— Não se preocupe, filho. — Nilo sorriu terno para ele. — Asmita sempre foi assim em tudo que diz respeito ao Shaka. Um dia ele se emenda. — deu dois tapinhas nas costas do estudante e se levantou para caminhar lento até a poltrona onde estava o filho mais novo.

O pianista, já ouvindo seus passos e atento ao som de seu movimento, ergueu o queixo e abrindo os olhos varreu com o olhar lento e vago o vazio cinzento, então sentiu a mão calejada e áspera do pai tocar a sua sobre o braço da poltrona.

— Vem cá, Shaka. Levanta. — disse Nilo o puxando pela mão, e quando ele se colocou de pé o abraçou com tamanha ternura que o pianista sentiu seu coração se aquecer. — Você pode ir à festa e à casa de Mu. Mas quero seu celular ligado o tempo todo e também o endereço. Certo?

Shaka abraçou o pai com a mesma ternura e um tanto mais de gratidão.

— Obrigado, pai.

— Vem aqui você também. — disse Nilo estendendo o braço para o estudante de cinema, que de pronto se levantou do sofá e foi até eles. — Juízo os dois. E me traga meu menino de volta são e salvo. — brincou passando o braço pelos ombros do cineasta que lhe sorria exultante. — Divirtam-se.

— Não se preocupe, eu trarei. — Mu agradeceu.

Já passava das onze da noite quando Asmita enfim retornou à casa. Nilo já dormia e Shaka estava em seu quarto estudando algumas partituras de piano enquanto falava com Shijima pelo celular. Contava empolgado ao amigo que iria dormir na casa de Mu na noite seguinte e de tão ansioso e nervoso que estava tinha certeza de que nem conseguiria dormir até lá, quando de repente ouviu o click do interruptor da luz que foi acesa.

Rapidamente Shaka girou a cadeira dando as costas à escrivaninha, ficando de frente para a porta. Sabia que Asmita estava ali. Sentia o cheiro suave de sua loção de barba misturado a um leve odor de nicotina.

— Você voltou a fumar? — o pianista perguntou preocupado em voz bem baixa.

Asmita não respondeu.

Calado andou até ele e em um movimento ligeiro lhe tomou a mão depositando algo nela. Logo em seguida recuou dois passos metendo as mãos no bolso do casaco.

Surpreendido e curioso o pianista imediatamente tateou o objeto usando ambas as mãos, e quando se deu conta do que era as maçãs de seu rosto se tingiram de vermelho e ele ficou ligeiramente constrangido.

— Isso é uma camisinha? — a pergunta foi sussurrada. — Não acredito que está me dando uma camisinha. — franzia as sobrancelhas loiras enquanto com os dedos nervosos bolinava o pacotinho que produzia um barulho sutil.

— É, uma é muito pouco. — disse Asmita tirando do bolso uma caixa com preservativos, a qual colocou sobre a escrivaninha. — Aqui tem mais.

Instintivamente Shaka virou a cabeça na direção de onde vinha o som do objeto deixado ali, mas logo voltou-se para onde imaginava estar o irmão, bem à sua frente.

— Espero que também não queira me ensinar como devo usar isso, ou além de cego vou desejar ficar surdo. — reclamou. Sentia as mãos suarem de nervoso.

Asmita suspirou deixando escapar um sorriso melancólico.

— Não, eu não vou ensiná-lo. O seu namorado certamente é quem fará isso. E se tiver juízo mesmo exigirá isso dele. — disse ele, depois fez uma pausa. — E não precisa desejar ficar surdo... Eu já tirei a luz dos seus olhos, sua visão, não quero tirar mais nada de você. Aproveite a festa.

— Não fale assim, Asmita. Sabe que não gosto quando se culpa. — pediu Shaka.

— Não estou falando nada que não seja a mais pura verdade. — suspirou pousando a mão no ombro do irmão mais novo. — Enfim... divirta-se amanhã. E quando for... é... com o Mu... bem, não esqueça de usar essa merda aí, tudo bem?

Shaka baixou a cabeça envergonhado.

— Certo. Vou lembrar. Valeu. — a voz quase nem saía.

— Ótimo! Boa noite.

Asmita olhou para ele também embaraçado, lhe bagunçou os cabelos e deixou o quarto.

Quando se percebeu sozinho ali o pianista girou a cadeira voltando a ficar de frente para a escrivaninha e tateando sua superfície encontrou o pacote com os preservativos.

Respirou fundo e riu balançando a cabeça em negativa.

Asmita era mesmo um homem imprevisível.

Eis que chegado o dia da festa o estudante de cinema era pura ansiedade. Não apenas porque finalmente iria apresentar o pianista aos amigos, mas principalmente porque iria apresenta-lo ao irmão. Além de ter a tão esperada oportunidade de passar a noite com ele.

Já para Shaka a mesma ansiedade vinha temperada com leves toques de insegurança e temor.

O pianista temia não ser bem aceito pelos amigos de Mu, em especial por seu irmão mais velho. Tinha plena consciência de que um abismo separava sua realidade, a de um garoto pobre que vivia na periferia, e deficiente, da realidade deles; todos universitários cercados de privilégios. Se fosse mesmo como Asmita tanto lhe dizia, o tratariam com desdém ou falsa piedade.

Shaka tentou o tempo todo não pensar nisso, não se deixar levar pelo julgamento do irmão para ter a chance de criar o próprio julgamento a partir das novas experiências que viveria ao lado de Mu, mas não era fácil administrar o medo e a insegurança com os quais convivia dia a dia desde que perdera a visão.

Enquanto arrumava sua mochila com a ajuda de Asmita, que lhe orientava quanto às cores das roupas que escolhia na gaveta, pares corretos de meias e outros detalhes, sentia suas mãos frias e ligeiramente trêmulas. O coração batia num compasso bem mais acelerado que o normal, e parecia ter uma barra de gelo colada à barriga. As borboletas no seu estômago certamente estariam enfrentando a pior nevasca desde aquela do dia em que deu seu primeiro beijo no estudante de cinema.

Quando acabou de amarrar os tênis conferiu o celular. Tinha recebido um aviso sonoro de mensagem.

— Mu disse que mandou o endereço dele para o seu celular. — disse Shaka levantando-se da cadeira. — E eu espero encarecidamente que você não me apareça por lá, Asmita.

O mais velho olhou para ele enquanto fechava o zíper da mochila.

— Se você desligar esse celular, ou se não me atender caso eu te ligue, pode ter certeza que vou aparecer. Aqui está. — disse pegando no pulso dele e lhe entregando a bolsa.

O pianista riu a colocando nas costas. Sabia que a cara de Asmita não deveria ser das melhores naquela hora, mas esses eram um dos raros momentos da vida em que ele agradecia por não poder enxergar.

— Obrigado. — disse Shaka. — Até amanhã então. — abriu os braços e dando um passo à frente tocou no mais velho e o abraçou.

Despediram-se ali mesmo.

Ao passar pela sala Shaka também se despediu do pai e logo ouviu Mu estacionar o carro na frente da casa. Apoiado no ombro de Nilo, que o acompanhou até o automóvel, ele seguiu tateando o chão com a bengala até guardá-la na mochila para seguirem para Manhattan.

— Você está gelado. Está tudo bem? — perguntou Mu, que com uma mão segurava o volante do carro e com a outra a mão do pianista. Olhou para ele percebendo sua fisionomia um tanto tensa.

— Sim... Só um pouco nervoso. — Shaka respondeu com o olhar vago e preso em um ponto que ele desconhecia.

— Normal estar nervoso. Eu também estou. — a voz de Mu lhe sorria gentil. — Quer dizer, nervoso não, ansioso. Estou ansioso para que conheça meu irmão e o pessoal da faculdade. Eles vão adorar você, Shaka.

O pianista respirou fundo.

— E seu irmão? Será que ele vai gostar de mim? — perguntou sem disfarçar a agitação que lhe afligia. — Você disse que ele ainda está meio que se acostumando com o fato de você ser gay, e de repente ele pode ficar meio desconfortável comigo lá na sua casa.

— Ei! A casa é minha. Você é meu namorado. Se alguém tem que ficar desconfortável com algo somos você e eu, caso Shion faça ou diga alguma merda. — disse Mu apertando levemente a mão do pianista. — Não estamos fazendo nada de errado, Shaka. Nós não somos errados. E não se preocupe. No começo ele pode, e vai, achar estranho sim, já que nunca me viu com um homem, nunca me viu abraçar ou beijar outro cara, mas eu conheço meu irmão. Shion é um cara muito legal... Claro que ele está condicionado por uma herança cultural que cobra certas posições dele, e nem posso culpa-lo por isso, mas sei que ele vai quebrar os próprios preconceitos. Nós sempre tivemos uma relação boa, ele sempre me respeitou e me apoiou em tudo que decidi fazer que ia contra as regras impostas pelo nosso pai. Não vai ser diferente agora... Eu confio nele, e você também pode confiar.

Shaka sorriu, um pouco mais calmo e animado.

— Bom, ao menos estou certo de que ele não vai me ameaçar de morte como Asmita fez com você. — brincou.

— Com toda certeza não. — Mu respondeu com uma sonora risada. — Bem, chegamos. — disse soltando a mão do pianista para acionar o dispositivo da garagem. — Shion está nos esperando em casa para subirmos juntos ao apartamento de Camus. Assim pode deixar suas coisas lá.

Shaka concordou com um aceno de cabeça apenas. Estava nervoso demais até para dizer qualquer coisa.

No caminho que ia da garagem até o apartamento do estudante de cinema este narrava minuciosamente todo o cenário ao pianista, que abriu mão da bengala para se deixar guiar por ele como se fosse seu passageiro. Assim, com a mão apoiada em seu braço eles chegaram ao elevador e subiram até o 11° andar.

Antes de abrir a porta Mu inclinou-se para o outro e perguntou baixinho em seu ouvido:

— Pronto?

— Pronto. — respondeu convicto.

— Então vamos lá. — disse o estudando o tomando pela mão e abrindo a porta. — Shion, chegamos. — chamou em voz alta enquanto adentrava a grande sala.

Assim que a voz do irmão chegou aos ouvidos do executivo este chegou à sala a passos muito lentos, como os de quem é conduzido pelas mãos da incerteza. Um certo temor também estampava seu rosto alvo e corado, e este Mu reconheceu assim que deitou os olhos em sua figura.

Paciente e acautelado, já que dependia dele exclusivamente o manejo daquele encontro, o cineasta fitou os olhos vidrados do irmão enquanto passava uma das mãos no ombro do pianista.

— Shaka, a dois passos à sua frente está o folgado do meu irmão, Shion. — disse em tom de brincadeira procurando amenizar o clima tenso. — Ele é um pouco mais alto que eu e tem cabelos mais escuros, mas usa um corte terrível. Parece até que foi feito com um cortador de grama.

O pianista sorriu de leve, ainda sem saber o que dizer, já que aparentemente o outro também não sabia, dado seu mutismo angustiante.

Mu raspou a garganta nervoso.

— Shion, esse cara deslumbrante aqui é o Shaka, que além de ser um talentosíssimo pianista, excelente consultor e o melhor crítico dos meus projetos acadêmicos, é meu namorado. — sorriu ansioso esperando uma reação de ambos, que não veio, o pondo ainda mais aflito. — Ei! Vocês não vão dizer nada mesmo? Vão me deixar aqui à espera de um ataque cardíaco?

Imediatamente Shion piscou os olhos como que parecendo sair de um transe.

Entre a conversa com Mu semanas atrás e a concretização de fato de que o irmão era gay havia um precipício.


	18. A Irmandade da Mandrágora Dourada

Shion piscou os olhos como que parecendo sair de um transe. Ele não conseguia pensar em nada. Sua mente de repente emperrara, e era preciso desprender esforço para fazer as engrenagens ressequidas voltarem a funcionar.

Entre a conversa com Mu semanas atrás e este encontro havia um precipício.

O choque para Shion fora inevitável.

Mas, felizmente ele saltara para dentro do precipício de paraquedas.

— Ah, me desculpe! É um prazer conhecê-lo, Shaka. — disse um pouco mais recuperado do abalo, mas ainda lutando para trazer o ar para dentro dos pulmões. Saber que o irmão era gay e vê-lo de mãos dadas com outro homem eram coisas bem diferentes, além do agravante deste ser cego, embora o aspecto de Shaka em nada remetesse ao que sua mente fútil imaginara nessas últimas semanas, mesmo após tê-lo visto rapidamente por uma foto; olhos murchos e sem viço, ou mesmo a inexistência destes, deixando em seu lugar dois poços enegrecidos. — Mu estava ansioso para que nos conhecêssemos e eu confesso que eu também estava. — ensaiou um sorrio ao mesmo tempo em que avançou dois passos muito lentos e estendeu a mão para cumprimentar o pianista.

Imediatamente se deu conta da gafe.

— Ah... me desculpe. — fez uma pausa e recolheu a mão olhando diretamente nos olhos azuis do pianista, que tinham um sutil vagar. — Desculpe é que... você parece tão normal que eu nem percebi que...

— Shaka é normal, Shion. — ralhou Mu.

O executivo arregalou os olhos e encarou o irmão.

— Sim, eu... eu não quis dizer isso, que ele não é normal, eu só... — discorria completamente atrapalhado. — Eu não quis ofender.

— Não ofendeu. — disse finalmente o pianista com um meio sorriso no rosto de fisionomia acanhada, enquanto tentava controlar o próprio nervosismo. — Não se preocupe com isso, Shion. É normal reagirem assim. O prazer é meu em conhecê-lo, e também estava bastante ansioso. Não há um só dia que Mu não fale de você.

Ao lado dele o estudante de cinema enfim sorriu.

— É mesmo? Bom, se ele fala bem está sendo apenas justo. Agora, se fala mal eu o aconselho a ficar de olho nele, pois está se mostrando um belo de um mentiroso. — disse o executivo numa frustrada tentativa de ser simpático, mas novamente percebeu ter cometido uma nova gafe. — Puta merda! Me desculpe.

Shaka dessa vez sorriu mais descontraído.

Era nítida a tentativa do outro em lhe ser gentil e não iria desapontá-lo.

— Não tem problema. Não precisa se desculpar. Isso acontece muito, acredite. — disse usando um tom amigável.

— Já vi que além de ter de se acostumar com o fato de eu ser gay vai ter algum trabalho também para se acostumar com o fato de Shaka ser cego. — brincou Mu esticando um dos braços para passa-lo pelos ombros de Shion, lhe dando um meio abraço. — Mas tudo bem, irmão. Nós somos pacientes. Logo você se acostuma.

Shion suspirou esfregando o rosto.

— Sim, tenho certeza que sim. — a voz de Shion era moldada por um tom extremamente acanhado, embora agora que conhecera o pianista conseguisse sentir certo alívio. Felizmente Shaka era um garoto ainda muito jovem, e embora morasse na periferia tinha um porte elegante, uma aparência delicada e tocava piano. Se não julgasse demasiado estranho até diria que o achou bonito demais para um homem. Assim, na sua precária e medíocre percepção, lhe era bem mais tolerável aceitar o irmão ter se envolvido com um tipo como Shaka, erudito e delicado, e não com um brutamontes bem mais velho, peludo e bulhão. — É meio que tudo novo demais para mim. Há pouco tempo eu tinha certeza de que Mu iria se casar com uma cantora da Broadway ou uma atriz de cinema e de repente ele me diz que é gay e que está namorando um cara... Bem, eu só pode dizer que estou feliz por ele do mesmo jeito. E no que depender de mim você já é muito bem-vindo nessa família, Shaka.

O coração do pianista se aqueceu ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Elas foram como o sopro de vida que devolve a esperança.

— Obrigado, Shion. — ele sorriu entusiasmado enquanto apertava com ambas as mãos a bengala.

Mu deu dois tapinhas nas costas do irmão e trocou com ele um olhar cúmplice. Estava grato.

— Deixa ele tocar seu rosto. — disse o estudante pegando o executivo de surpresa. — É assim que ele enxerga as pessoas. — com um movimento sutil tocou o braço do pianista lhe chamando a atenção para a direção em que estavam. — Toque o rosto dele, Shaka. Vai ver que a beleza dessa família veio toda para mim. — brincou.

— Eu posso? — Shaka sussurrou tímido a pergunta. Não sabia bem como se comportar em uma situação como aquela e jamais pediria tal coisa. Embora sua curiosidade fosse colossal, sua timidez era ainda bem maior que esta.

— Pode. — Shion respondeu de pronto, e igualmente curioso avançou dois passos e se curvou ligeiramente para ficar à altura do pianista. — Estou bem à sua frente. Só erguer os braços.

Shaka a princípio ficou acanhado, mas aos poucos levantou os braços e com as pontas dos dedos tocou a face do executivo impondo leve pressão. Delineou delicadamente o queixo até as mandíbulas, depois subiu para as têmporas e seguiu tateando o nariz reto e fino até alcançar as sobrancelhas. Sorriu ao constatar que essas eram ralas e exatamente iguais às do estudante de cinema; cheias no centro junto à fronte e quase inexistentes nas extremidades. Deveria ser a genética.

Por fim, o retrato que pintara do irmão de Mu em sua mente era bem semelhante ao do cineasta. A pele era um pouco mais seca e áspera, os ossos da mandíbula mais largos e a testa bem ampla, o que lhe conferia uma compleição mais rude. Os cabelos também não eram tão macios quanto os de Mu, e os fios bem mais grossos. Constatou que Shion também tinha um cheiro esquisito que categorizou como sendo uma mistura excêntrica de picles com eucalipto.

Na verdade era cedro marroquino.

— Nossa! Você e Mu são muito parecidos! — disse por fim recolhendo as mãos. — As sobrancelhas de bolinhas transparentes são iguaizinhas!

— Puxa! Não é que você acertou! Incrível! — respondeu Shion com um sorriso enquanto passava o dedo sobre uma das sobrancelhas. — Mesmo vendo tudo preto você acertou até a cor delas. Quase não aparecem mesmo.

— Eu não vejo tudo preto. — Shaka riu.

— Ah, não? Mu disse que você não enxerga nada, nem a luz, então eu achei que... bem... achei que você visse tudo preto.

— Eu não vejo sequer o que vocês chamam de preto. — o pianista deu de ombros. — O preto, para vocês que enxergam, para mim é o nada. É escuro, mas não preto, porém não há como eu explicar o nada.

Mu adiantou-se pegando na mão do pianista para lhe entregar a bengala.

— Shaka enxerga o mundo com os olhos da alma. — disse olhando para ele. — Nem preto, nem branco. Apenas uma forma diferente de ver as coisas que não é como a nossa. — voltou-se então para Shion. — Mas não foi para falarmos das tantas formas de enxergar o mundo que estamos aqui hoje, suponho.

Shion suspirou deixando enfim aflorar um sorriso largo em seu rosto.

— Exato. Estamos aqui para encher a cara na baderna mensal do Camus. — disse o executivo animado. — Já vou avisando vocês. Não é sempre que eu consigo vir para Nova York na época dessas festinhas dos amigos do Mu, então já que dessa vez deu certo só volto para casa quando tiver acabado a vodca e a cerveja.

Shaka abafou um riso espontâneo.

— Já vi que vou ter que pedir para Aldebaran e Aiolia te trazerem carregado para casa hoje. — disse Mu. — Bom, se quiser subir o pessoal já está lá. Eu vou mostrar a casa ao Shaka, colocar as coisas dele no meu quarto e logo subimos também.

— Certo. — Shion respondeu meio encabulado. Obviamente que o namorado do irmão iria dormir no quarto junto com ele, igual era quando Mu namorava garotas. — Nos vemos lá então. — se despediu indo até a cozinha em seguida para pegar uma garrafa de vodca e subir para o apartamento de Camus.

Assim que ficaram sozinhos ali o cineasta e o pianista não perderam tempo. Foi só a porta de entrada bater para as bocas se unirem num beijo ávido e caloroso, cheio de paixão e verdade, mas que não se estendeu por muito tempo, visto que também estavam ansiosos para subir para a festa.

Embora Shaka agora usasse a bengala para se locomover ali com mais confiança, Mu também o conduzia pela mão e com todo cuidado lhe apresentava sua casa. Dedicado descrevia para ele cada mínimo detalhe, desde os tapetes felpudos que recobriam o assoalho de madeira nobre da sala, até as luminárias em forma de bulbo e os tantos quadros e pôsteres de obras renomadas do cinema mundial presos à parede. Devagar o conduzia para que tocasse em cada objeto e visse a seu modo aquela pequena extensão de seu universo particular.

Assim, Shaka tomou conhecimento de que o apartamento de Mu era imenso. Na sala havia uma televisão suspensa e presa à parede que mais parecia uma tela de cinema. A cozinha tinha um aroma agradável de ervas como manjericão e hortelã, e também um doce odor de maçã. Tinha algumas ali dividindo espaço com três ou quatro bananas dentro de uma fruteira de cristal posta sobre a bancada central. No banheiro social o aroma predominante era de lavanda com um toque suave do que depois ele se recordou ser maresia. Ao questionar o cineasta soube que este vinha de uma coleção de conchinhas que ele mantinha ali distribuídas em alguns arranjos de vidro temperado sobre a pia e também na borda da banheira de hidromassagem.

Ao chegarem à suíte de Mu um cheiro novo também se apresentou ao pianista. Esse lhe deu certa dificuldade em relatar ao estudante, pois que não lhe fazia reviver lembrança alguma. Nada em seu acervo de memória olfativa nem ao menos chegava perto, até que seus dedos tocaram um objeto grande e ele encontrou sua fonte. Era uma caixa que continha vários rolos de fita magnética. Como esta haviam dezenas mais, e todas estavam dispostas em uma estante de metal que ficava encostada à parede ao lado da porta.

— Ah, então vem disto o cheiro estranho que estava sentindo. — constatou Mu finalmente matando a charada. — Aqui tem uma estante onde eu guardo alguns rolos de projeção. Nossa, mas nunca pensei que fitas magnéticas tivessem um cheiro tão forte. Você é incrível! — sorriu tocando os lábios do namorado com um beijo estalado, depois curioso se afastou e inclinou-se para a estante respirando fundo. Continuava a não ter cheiro de nada ali.

— É, elas tem sim... Aqui também tem cheiro de... metal e plástico? — disse Shaka franzindo a sobrancelha e se concentrando.

— É mesmo? — Mu perguntou surpreso. — Deve ser porque tem muitas câmeras aqui.

— Câmeras? — o pianista perguntou curioso, mas logo em seguida sorriu dando um tapinha na própria testa. — Claro. Se você estuda cinema é obvio que tem muitas câmeras.

— Gosto delas perto de mim. Guardo minhas Arri Alexa aqui, e também as filmadoras. Tem dois tripés perto da porta que dá para a varanda... — falou enquanto corria os olhos pelo ambiente. A suíte era bem grande, e em uma das paredes laterais havia uma prateleira de madeira embutida na parede que ia do piso ao teto de gesso, e todos os espaços dessa estavam completamente tomados por câmeras, amadoras e profissionais, de leve e pesado manuseio, também câmeras fotográficas, aparelhos de reprodução e edição de vídeo, alguns livros de arte e história do cinema, consoles de vídeo game e um sampler. — É... acho que tem mesmo muito metal aqui. Eu devo ser o pesadelo do Feng Shui!

O pianista riu do namorado.

— Se te deixa mais tranquilo, o seu cheiro se sobressai a todos os outros. — disse Shaka. — Ele está por toda a parte, é o único que importa.

Todo refestelado Mu acercou-se dele e o abraçou beijando seu pescoço. O pianista sentiu a pele arrepiar.

— Estou tão feliz que esteja aqui. — sussurrou o estudante de cinema roçando o nariz na lateral do rosto do pianista.

— Eu também... até dispensaria a festa para ficar aqui com você. — disse Shaka roçando os lábios febris nos do cineasta sem efetivamente beija-lo, pois que experimentava em êxtase seu cheiro enquanto sentia e ouvia o som instigante da respiração ofegante e quente. — Eu não aguento mais esperar, Mu.

— Eu muito menos. — de olhos fechados o estudante de cinema corria as mãos afoitas pelo corpo do pianista por debaixo das pesadas roupas. Ele era esguio, aprazivelmente quente, tentadoramente instigante. — Eu quero você, Shaka.

Beijaram-se afoitos devorando os lábios um do outro. Poucas eram as vezes em que podiam fazê-lo com a intensidade que desejavam, visto que sempre estavam em lugares públicos ou no quarto de Shaka com a porta aberta. Mas agora que finalmente tinham ali a tão almejada privacidade que sonhavam permitiam-se entregar a seus instintos com paixão e furor.

Porém, precisavam se manter racionais. Ainda que esta, naquele momento, fosse a mais árdua das tarefas.

— Hum... Não! — Mu sussurrou entre gemidos. — Não podemos... Temos que ir à festa, todos estão nos esperando. E eu já demorei demais em apresenta-lo ao pessoal.

— Humm... — Shaka murmurou fazendo um muxoxo, depois sorriu entre os beijos e mordidas que dava nos lábios e queixo de Mu. Como gostava de beija-lo... Como achava deliciosa sua língua quente e macia tal qual uma pluma. Sentia que podia beijar Mu até findar os seus dias na Terra.

— Eu quero muito que o pessoal o conheça. Em especial Afrodite. Ele está que não se aguenta de ansiedade. — Mu sussurrou roçando a ponta do nariz nos cabelos loiros que desciam retos contornando o rosto perfeito do pianista. Olhou para ele com os olhos brilhantes. — E eu ansioso para exibir o meu namorado bonitão, o que acha?

— Eu acho que se já esperamos até agora dá para esperar mais um pouquinho. — Shaka respondeu sorridente e com um beijo barulhento na bochecha do outro recuou dois passos. — Deixei cair a bengala de novo, pode pega-la para mim? Toda vez que te beijo isso acontece. Por que será, heim? — brincou.

Mu riu a apanhando do chão para entregar a ele.

— Porque você tem coisa muito melhor para segurar enquanto me beija! — brincou o cineasta buscando a mão do outro. — Aqui.

— Tem toda razão! Obrigado. — o pianista riu alto e sentiu o rosto queimar. Estava tão vermelho que quem o visse naquele instante podia jurar que passou o dia sob sol escaldante.

Olhando para ele Mu suspirou enquanto ajeitava os próprios cabelos. Depois cuidadoso também ajeitou os de Shaka.

— Me dá sua mochila. Vou deixa-la aqui sobre o divã ao lado da cama.

— Como estou? — perguntou ansioso jogando os cabelos longos para trás dos ombros. Tinha os olhos abertos, e era para esses que Mu direcionava um olhar de arrebatamento. Era um eufemismo irônico, mas como amava os olhos de Shaka.

— Está perfeito. — o estudante de cinema respondeu com voz calorosa, depois pegou na mão dele cruzando seus dedos. — Vamos?

— Vamos.

Logo que desceram do elevador, já no hall de entrada do apartamento de Camus, o pianista sentiu a vibração que vinha de dentro. Com ela vinha junto uma barulheira de risos, vozes animadas e música alta que chegava a seus ouvidos como se tivesse abafada por uma redoma de vidro. Essa era a sensação. Então de repente ouviu um som de campainha misturar-se àquela algazarra.

Foi como ser atingido por um choque elétrico que fez seu coração disparar e sua boca secar.

Inconscientemente Shaka apertou os dedos no braço de Mu e engoliu em seco.

Nunca tinha estado com muitas pessoas. Nunca tinha nem ido a uma festa sem que estivesse acompanhado do pai ou de Asmita, tampouco uma de jovens universitários. Definitivamente não costumava estar sozinho no meio de pessoas normais... Era o que pensava.

O pavor de não saber agir e se comportar como elas de repente causou pânico no pianista. Junto deste, como fiel companheira vinha sua velha amiga, a insegurança. E se rissem? E se o achassem ridículo?

— Ei. Shaka?

O pianista, que nem respirava, enfim soltou o ar dos pulmões virando a cabeça para o lado em que estava Mu.

— Sim?

— Está tudo bem?

— Sim, está sim. — respondeu com um sorriso aflito.

— Relaxa. — Mu disse apertando forte a mão dele, então ouviu o som da chave destrancando a porta. — Eles vão adorar você.

Tão logo a porta se abriu por completa a exuberante e ímpar figura de Afrodite Wernbloom surgiu ali com um lépido sorriso no rosto, uma lata de cerveja na mão e em indizível euforia.

Fizera questão de ser ele a recebe-los.

— Até que enfim vocês chegaram! — disse antes de sem cerimônia alguma lançar-se sobre Mu e lhe dar um abraço forte. Com a movimentação e o sacolejo Shaka soltou o braço do estudante de cinema e deu um passo para o lado sem saber ao certo o que acontecia, e quando menos esperava sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro com extrema gentileza. — Minha nossa senhora do close perfeito!

Aos ouvidos do pianista a voz de Afrodite soava como uma orquestra angelical a soprar as trombetas da anunciação. Era alta, forte, e calava todo o resto ao redor.

— Então você é o Shaka! — o sueco, embasbacado, olhava para ele de cima abaixo. A bengala, o semblante inseguro e o olhar perdido e vago preso ao nada de fato lhe causaram estranheza e até um incômodo que não sabia distinguir porque surgira, mas nada era maior que o impacto causado pela beleza delicada e peculiar do pianista. — Minha nossa, agora consigo entender porque o Mu se apaixonou por você assim que o viu. Você é lindo demais! É um espetáculo da natureza! — disse inclinando-se para ele e com o tom de sua voz um pouco alto demais.

— Não precisar gritar perto dele, seu tonto. Ele não enxerga, mas ouve muito bem. — Mu disse rindo ao voltar a segurar na mão de Shaka, que com o rosto corado sorriu tímido ainda sem saber o que dizer. — Shaka, à sua frente está Afrodite. Meu melhor amigo. Ele é um pouco mais alto que eu, tem cabelos até os ombros pintados de azul cor de água de piscina. — nessa hora não segurou o riso.

— Qual é a graça? Você já disse ao seu namorado que o seu cabelo é roxo? — disse o sueco fazendo graça.

— Claro que disse. E não é roxo, é lavanda. — o cineasta rebateu, depois continuou as apresentações. — Afrodite é magrelo, tem uma pintinha charmosa no canto do olho direito e uma cara de palerma quando olha para o Camus.

— Nossa você hoje está comediante! Adam Sandler que se cuide! — disse o sueco. — Ah! E me desculpe, Shaka. Nem percebi que estava gritando.

— Não tem problema. — o pianista conseguiu falar finalmente. — É um prazer conhecê-lo, Afrodite. Mu disse que é modelo, então você sim deve ser bonito.

— Ah, querido, pois é. Mas, qual a vantagem do mundo te achar bonito e o cara que você é afim não dar a mínima para isso? — suspirou dando de ombros.

— Xi... Já vi tudo! Nada até agora, né? — Mu perguntou olhando para o amigo.

— Nada. Zero absoluto! Nem um muito obrigado com um drink especial ou um amasso no atelier. E olha que eu ajudei o estrupício essa manhã toda a limpar aquele muquifo.

Mu riu com um aceno negativo com a cabeça, depois apertou a mão de Shaka e inclinou-se para o lado dele baixando o tom de voz.

— Afrodite está tentando pegar o Camus, mas o cara é mais liso que sabão molhado.

— Ei! Pegar não. Conquistar. — o sueco corrigiu em tom jocoso. — Eu gosto do cretino. A gente tem tudo para dar certo, mas ele faz questão de fazer tudo dar errado. — suspirou. — Ah, deixa isso para lá... Eu quero dar os meus parabéns a você, pianista. Você conquistou o coração do garoto mais incrível desse mundo! Seja bom para ele.

— Eu vou ser sim. — Shaka sorriu inibido.

— Ele já é bom para mim. — Mu disse lhe acarinhando a mão. — Bom, vamos lá? Tem ainda muita gente para você conhecer.

— O pessoal está na sala. Já conhece o caminho. — disse Afrodite dando passagem a eles, mas antes que Mu mudasse o passo inclinou-se e cochichou em seu ouvido. — O babaca do Kanon já chegou. Está na varanda puxando o saco do teu irmão e fazendo tipo para as meninas. Se precisar de algo conta comigo.

Mu revirou os olhos e fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.

Seguiram os três para sala. Shaka usava a bengala e também deixava-se guiar por Mu mantendo a mão em seu braço. Embora seus olhos não pudessem enxergar eles tinham a beleza, o brilho e o viço dos que não foram condenados à noite eterna e obedeciam a seus comandos de outras formas. Quando cruzaram o corredor e enfim a barulheira que ouviu abafada soergueu-se rompendo o domo de vidro imaginário ele os ergueu à altura de seu nariz e piscou duas vezes. Agora ele sabia que cada par de olhos vivos naquele lugar olhava para os seus, mortos e inexpressivos, manifestando todo tipo de sentimento.

Sua garganta apertou e novamente a boca secou.

O pianista nessa hora só conseguia pensar que tinha, não, que precisava, tentar parecer uma pessoa normal.

De repente uma voz jovial e extremamente animada chegou a seus ouvidos.

— Mu! Tá louco, cara, achei até que não viria mais!

A voz pertencia a Milo Velónes Campbell, que foi o primeiro recebê-los.

De frente para os dois o estudante de engenharia civil estancou de pé. Os olhos azuis escuros curiosíssimos cravados no pianista

— Oi, Milo. — disse Mu lhe dando um tapinha no ombro para fazê-lo acordar.

— Ah! Oi! — fez Milo.

— Shaka, esse que está aqui é o Milo. Ele estuda engenharia civil e é meio metido, mas é boa pessoa. — brincou olhando para o outro. — Ele tem mais ou menos a minha altura, é loiro e nunca penteia os cabelos. Está sempre com esse aspecto de roqueiro dos anos oitenta. Ah! E ele tem uma pele bronzeada à la salva-vidas de Baywatch! Falando nisso, Milo, onde você pega todo esse bronze? Em Nova York que não é. É bronzeamento artificial, certeza.

— Por que você não vai te catar, Mu? — disse Milo encarando o cineasta, depois deu uma risada descontraída. Achou interessante o modo como Mu o havia descrito ao namorado. Interessante e extremamente carinhoso. Milo tinha um coração molenga e logo todo aquele afeto e cuidado já o haviam deixado tocado. — Muito prazer, Shaka. Seja bem-vindo ao Círculo da Mandrágora Dourada, nossa pequena irmandade.

Confuso e surpreso o pianista ensaiava uma resposta quando de repente mais uma voz surgiu ali e ele se manteve calado.

— De novo com essa besteira de irmandade de Mandrágora Dourada, Milo? _Pour Dieu_! Agora cismou com isso.

A voz que se assomara ali tinha um carregado sotaque francês e era de Camus Chermont, que vestido apenas com uma calça branca de lycra por debaixo de uma bata de seda longa até seus calcanhares descalços, e que aberta na frente fazia os movimentos de uma capa de super herói quando andava, trazia na mão duas garrafas longneck de cerveja.

— É um prazer finalmente conhecê-lo, Shaka. O meu nome é Camus e vou tocar em sua mão, com licença _s'il vous plait_. — disse o francês inclinando-se e executando a ação. Na mão do pianista entregou uma das garrafas. A outra deu para Mu. — Seja bem-vindo à minha casa. Quero que se sinta à vontade, porque já é um de nós.

Mu sorriu grato para Camus, depois encostou sua garrafa à de Shaka produzindo um tilintar sutil, mas o suficiente para desperta-lo do acanhamento.

— Ah... obrigado, Camus. — disse o pianista com a voz levemente trêmula. Controlava-se para não gaguejar e constranger Mu na frente dos amigos, e também para não parecer um completo idiota. Ficou sem saber o que fazer com a bebida. Era certo que deveria toma-la, era o que pessoas normais faziam, mas não sabia sequer onde deveria colocar a boca, pois que para isso precisava tatear a garrafa em sua mão, cheirar o que havia dentro, enxerga-la em sua mente, medir suas dimensões, e simplesmente não conseguia ao menos mexer os dedos das mãos. Estava petrificado. — A sua casa... ela tem um cheiro de tinta. — arrependeu-se amargamente de ter tentado dizer alguma coisa.

— _Oui_! É porque aqui tem muita tinta! Você acertou em cheio! — disse Camus verdadeiramente entusiasmado e admirado.

Percebendo o nervosismo do namorado Mu interveio.

— Camus estuda Artes Plásticas, e o ateliê dele fica aqui, logo depois de um pequeno corredor à nossa direita. Mas, do lado esquerdo da sala, que é onde estamos agora, tem alguns cavaletes com pinturas nas quais ele está trabalhando atualmente, daí o cheiro de tinta. — disse paciente.

— Entendi. Você é pintor! Como Van Gogh e Picasso! — Shaka exclamou deveras impressionado. Além de Mu e Afrodite, que sabia cursar Moda, pois que o cineasta já havia lhe dito, Camus era ali mais uma pessoa ligada às belas artes, e isso impressionantemente pareceu deixa-lo mais calmo.

Era como se tivesse finalmente encontrado um terreno em comum com eles.

— Eu diria mais que como Andy Warhol e Basquiat. — o francês sorriu, enternecido com ele.

— Desculpa, eu não conheço esses. — disse Shaka.

— _Non_ tem problema, pianista. — Camus sorriu. — Terei o maior prazer em lhe falar deles quando estiver disposto a ouvir.

— Obrigado... Sua casa também tem um cheiro bom de rosas.

— O cheiro bom de rosas sou eu, querido. — disse Afrodite, que até então estava calado ao lado deles, absorto e hipnotizado pelos mamilos à mostra do dono da casa que envoltos por graciosos ninhos de pelos em tom de cobre pareciam lhe encarar de volta. — É o meu shampoo. Mas bem que podia ser a casa toda mesmo. Eu venho aqui perfumar o seu cafofo se quiser, Camus. Está vendo? As visitas gostam. — encarava o francês com um olhar sensual e tão firme que o outro não teve escolha senão desviar.

— Eu acho que prefiro o cheiro de tinta. — Camus respondeu enfadonho. — Bem, fiquem à vontade. Mu, as bebidas estão no freezer e a comida sobre o balcão. Sirva Shaka à vontade. E Shaka, quero que sinta-se em casa. Eu preciso descer para liberar a garagem para Geisty e o Aldebaran, mas já volto. Com licença.

Milo e Mu até tentaram, mas não conseguiram segurar o riso quando Camus saiu os deixando ali sozinhos.

— Nossa! Ao vivoooo! — Milo gargalhava.

— Nossa que engraçado, né? — Afrodite bufou. — O cara que tomou dois tocos seguidos dele rindo na minha cara. Se enxerga, Milo.

— Ora, eu me enxergo. Tanto que desisti desse enjoado. — disse Milo dando um gole na cerveja que tinha nas mãos. — E você deveria fazer o mesmo. Está mais cego que o Shaka. Não quer ver que ele não quer nada contigo.

Um silêncio súbito se fez entre eles.

Afrodite fez uma careta para o estudante de engenharia o repreendendo e Mu levou a mão ao rosto apertando os dedos na testa.

— Porra, me desculpe, Shaka. Eu não quis ofender, cara. — desculpou-se Milo envergonhado.

— Não ofendeu. Não se preocupe. — disse o pianista levemente acanhado.

— Puta que me pariu, heim Milo! — o sueco bronqueou.

Mu por sua vez, foi mais efetivo. Com o semblante sério lançou um olhar fulminante para o colega inconveniente e lhe deu um sonoro peteleco na nuca, articulando um "idiota" com os lábios mudos.

— Ignora esse bocudo, amor. Ele é famoso por sempre falar demais! — disse o cineasta afagando o ombro de Shaka. — Vem, vamos pegar outra cerveja para você que esta já deve estar quente. E se não quiser beber também tem suco e refrigerante. — pegou na mão dele para seguirem para a cozinha. — Tem ainda que conhecer Aiolia e Aldebaran. Eles também são do time de Rugby. E tem as meninas! Nossa você vai adora-las. Geisty é uma das minhas melhores amigas, e ela toca teclado em uma banda de garagem. Vocês vão se dar bem, tenho certeza.

Enquanto falava Mu conduzia Shaka para a sala onde todos já lhe acenavam, não apenas sorridentes e receptivos, mas também extremamente curiosos.

O pianista andava lento e com cautela, com a bengala a deslizar à sua frente e os olhos azuis a vaguearem pelo chão que não podia ver, e embora houvesse ali um obstáculo a cada novo centímetro sentia-se bem mais confiante que no começo. Camus havia mesmo conseguido lhe passar o otimismo que havia perdido quando cruzou a porta de entrada, mas eis que quando achou que à partir daquele ponto em diante lhe seria mais fácil encarar as apresentações e o restante da noite uma nova voz chamou sua atenção, e apesar de sussurrada sua presença forte e tom irônico chegou a seus ouvidos lhe causando imediato desconforto.

— Ora, ora, mas veja só quem chegou e nem veio me dar um beijo! Eu entendo que precise me ignorar por causa do seu irmão, Mu, mas ao menos um oi pode me dar... Ah! Quando soube que Shion viria eu trouxe um álibi, como costumávamos fazer. Pandora estava mesmo doida para dar pra mim. — riu debochado. — Mas... Estou vendo que posso dispensá-la, já que pelo jeito você saiu do armário. Não para o seu pai, imagino... Então esse é o seu namoradinho, o ceguinho? — fingiu surpresa, depois estendeu a mão a oferecendo a Shaka em cumprimento. — Prazer, eu sou Kanon. Ex-namorado do Mu.


	19. O maior dos palhaços

Desde que se separaram, Kanon Thálassa passara a ser bom para Mu em apenas uma matéria, a de enfurecer.

— Idiota. — o estudante de cinema usou um tom de voz tão baixo quanto um sussurro, mas o tapa que dera na mão que o advogado estendia em cumprimento ao pianista, este sim, subiu aos seus ouvidos atentos. — Nunca mais se refira ao Shaka dessa maneira, e nem a mim como seu ex-namorado.

O sorriso cínico continuava a decorar a face debochada de Kanon quando este recolheu a mão olhando expressivamente para o cineasta.

— Está vendo, né, garoto? Agora que você é o namoradinho da vez é bom ir se acostumando à forma como ele trata aqueles que passaram pela cama dele. — disse o advogado com os olhos fixos aos de Mu. — Ah!... Me esqueci. Você não está vendo nada!

Furioso o estudante de cinema deu um passo à frente, já de punhos fechados, mas eis que sentiu a mão do pianista agarrar-se à manga de seu suéter com uma pressa afã meio desajeitada.

— Não. — Shaka pediu sem elevar o tom de voz. Tinha os olhos abertos fixos ao chão, em um ponto mais à frente, e seu semblante sereno em nada condizia ao rebuliço que lhe agitava por dentro. — Não caia na dele, Mu.

— Eu não vou deixar esse cretino falar assim com você.

— Ele pode falar o que ele quiser. — disse o pianista ainda segurando firme a manga do suéter. — E eu posso considerar apenas o que eu quiser. Deixa isso para lá. — a música em volume alto lhe deixava desorientado, mesmo assim ele tentou guiar-se pela respiração ruidosa do advogado para voltar o rosto em sua direção. — Não posso dizer que é um prazer conhece-lo, Kanon, já que está mais que claro que para você também não é, mas espero sinceramente que com o tempo isso mude e possamos então ter uma convivência no mínimo civilizada.

O advogado tinha sua atenção agora voltada para o pianista. Sentia a raiva lhe consumir por dentro e fazia tanta questão em escondê-la quanto percebia que Shaka fazia em se mostrar superior.

Já Mu respirava fundo para conter a sua.

Era a primeira vez que trazia Shaka a uma festa para conhecer os amigos e não iria estragar tudo arrumando uma briga logo com Kanon.

— Você está certo, meu amor. — disse o cineasta pegando na mão do namorado com força, porém com extremo carinho. — Com tanta gente interessante para você conhecer aqui hoje não vale mesmo à pena perder tempo com esse fantasma.

Os olhos verdes de Kanon se contraíram, fixos no rosto lívido do pianista, mas no momento em que pensou rebater suas palavras com alguma outra ofensa ou provocação minuciosamente pensada eis que uma mão pousou forte em seu ombro o fazendo engoli-las, ainda que a contra gosto.

— Mas veja só! Estava descendo para a garagem e encontrei os dois no elevador. Vieram de taxi. — disse Camus, que já prevendo que aquele encontro entre o estudante de cinema, o advogado e o pianista pudesse esquentar os ânimos de ambos tratou logo de interferir. — E pelo tanto de fardos de cerveja que trouxeram, hoje a noite promete! — deu um apertão no ombro do advogado indicando com o dedo Aldebaran e Geisty que seguiam para a cozinha enquanto cumprimentavam os amigos pelo caminho.

Kanon era um amigo de longa data, patrocinador e incentivador do time de Rugby, por isso Camus sempre o convidava para suas reuniões, mas desde que se envolvera com Mu, e em especial após o término, a convivência entre os dois se tornou um suplício para todos, e ninguém sabia ao certo a razão de tanta hostilidade entre eles.

— É, me parece que a noite promete mesmo. — o advogado sorriu debochado. Não tirava os olhos do pianista, e este, mesmo sem poder ver, era capaz de senti-los sobre si com uma força esmagadora.

— Por que _non_ vai à cozinha pegar uma cerveja e me deixa apresentar a casa ao meu convidado, hum? — disse Camus sem rodeios. Não era um homem de meias palavras.

O advogado empertigou-se, curvando os lábios para baixo e lançando um olhar feroz e desafiador ao estudante de cinema, só então mudou o passo e saiu dali sem nada dizer.

Aquela foi uma péssima primeira impressão, como Shaka imaginava que seria. Ainda pior era a humilhante e tão habitual sensação de impotência que nessas horas sempre o agarrava pelo pescoço e feito uma morsa fria e áspera o esganava impiedosamente. Então nessas horas tinha que lutar para continuar respirando, para não deixar que o medo e o desespero o sufocassem.

Se não fosse um completo incapaz teria se colocado à frente daquele sujeitinho insolente e defendido Mu, imposto respeito.

Era o que teria que fazer.

Era o que gostaria de poder fazer. Mas, já sabia bem qual seria o resultado caso comprasse uma briga com Kanon.

Sairia dela com a cara estourada e beijando o chão, morto de vergonha.

Naquele curto instante em que todo esse conflito se dava dentro do pianista, ouvir a voz de Camus foi como encontrar um toco de árvore boiando na superfície de um lago de águas revoltas depois de muito lutar para não se afogar.

— Juro que por pouco não quebrei todos os dentes da boca desse infeliz. — murmurou o cineasta.

— Kanon _non_ está precisando de um tratamento dentário. — brincou o francês. — Ele precisa apenas de um tempo para aceitar que o lance de vocês acabou mesmo e que _non_ tem volta.

— Mais tempo? Eu tenho sido até que paciente demais com ele. Depois, a gente nem teve nada sério. Não entendo porque essa insistência, esse... rancor todo. Ele é um cara bonito, bem sucedido, pode ter quem ele quiser, eu não entendo...

O estudante de cinema se interrompeu quando deu-se conta de que havia falado demais. Suspirou trocando um olhar aborrecido com Camus que ligeiro como era tratou logo de botar panos quentes.

— Talvez seja justamente isso. Por ele poder ter quem quiser imaginou que ninguém nesse mundo o rejeitaria. E você, além de rejeita-lo, logo depois aparece aqui acompanhado desse rapaz incrível. Ele agora se deu conta de que existem outros partidões por aí. — Camus tocou gentilmente o ombro de Shaka para lhe transmitir confiança, depois sorriu para Mu. — Ninguém está imune à dor de cotovelo, _mes amis_. Logo ele se conforma.

O pianista ponderava sobre as palavras do artista plástico quando uma nova voz surgiu ali. Essa, diferente das outras, era feminina e carregava consigo uma alegria jovial e sincera.

— Acho difícil se conformar quando o que incomoda é justamente um dos mais primitivos sentimentos humanos, inveja!

Com um dos braços jogados sobre os ombros largos do anfitrião, Geisty tinha no olhar um misto de curiosidade e enlevo. Há tempos ansiava por conhecer o namorado do amigo cineasta, e agora, de frente para ele, finalmente conseguia entender todo o entusiasmo de Mu. Shaka era diferente de tudo e de todos que estavam ali, naquele pequeno nicho. Não apenas por ser cego e fazer parte de uma realidade muito aquém da que pertenciam as pessoas presentes naquele apartamento, mas porque havia em sua fisionomia uma atitude imperativa, daqueles que não estavam na vida apenas para ser mais um, mas para deixar sua marca, para promover mudanças, abrir caminhos e trazer luz onde tudo era escuridão. Bem irônico, por sinal. Imaginava que ao olhar para ele fosse sentir a tão incômoda, porém natural, comiseração que se sente por pessoas como ele, mas tudo que conseguia sentir era uma certa inquietude curiosa.

— E ainda há quem _non_ acredite que o mais sábio dos seres é a mulher! — disse Camus.

Mu sorriu para a amiga jornalista.

— Shaka, essa é Geisty. Estudamos juntos desde o colégio. Hoje ela estuda jornalismo e, como você pode perceber, ela não tem papas na língua.

— O meu compromisso é sempre com a verdade! — a garota brincou dando um sorriso. — E a verdade está estampada na cara daquele estupor. Kanon está morrendo de inveja.

— Não sei como alguém poderia ter inveja de um cara como eu. — disse Shaka dando de ombros enquanto apertava a bengala com os dedos.

Os três amigos se entreolharam hesitando por um instante, até que, de modo natural, Geisty aproximou-se do pianista e imprimiu mais seriedade na voz.

— E por que não? Pelo que Mu nos conta, e agora podendo verificar por mim mesma, você é um cara incrível! Além disso, quando se trata do Kanon é totalmente compreensível que sinta inveja. Kanon é uma pessoa com um ego gigantesco, e você abriu uma ferida no ego dele. Tem também o fato de Mu ter assumido você como namorado, e todo mundo sabe que, no fundo, era isso que ele queria, mas não conseguiu. Ele não está sabendo lidar com a ideia de ter sido rejeitado, nem de que outro tenha o que ele acha que é dele.

— Só que é exatamente aí que mora a questão. Eu nunca fui dele porcaria nenhuma. Nunca permiti que ele me tratasse feito um objeto, logo, ele não tem que ficar dando chilique. — resmungou o estudante de cinema já aborrecido com aquela conversa. — E vamos parar de falar do Kanon, por favor?

— _Oui_! Eu concordo. Vamos beber e falar sobre política, sexo, filosofia e arte, não necessariamente nessa ordem, que é para isso que estamos aqui. — Camus erguia os braços fazendo um gesto como se espantasse aquele assunto para longe, enquanto já tomava o rumo da roda de pessoas que se amontoavam no sofá ou espalhadas pelo carpete no centro da sala. — Venham se sentar. Venha Shaka, o pessoal quer te conhecer.

— Camus tem toda razão. — disse Geisty acercando-se de Mu. — E então? Não disse ao Shaka que sou sua amiga mais gata?

— Hum... o Shaka é bi, portanto eu não sei se quero abrir uma concorrência aqui. — o cineasta brincou enquanto guiava o namorado para onde deveria seguir.

O pianista riu baixinho ouvindo os dois.

— Vamos lá! Você não confia no seu taco, Mu? — a garota riu.

— É claro que confio no meu taco. — o estudante de cinema disse enquanto aos risos afastava para o lado um pufe para deixar o caminho livre. — Bem, vamos lá. Amor, Geisty está no penúltimo ano de jornalismo, mas já é estagiaria no The New York Times. Como já percebeu ela não é nada modesta, e não tem que ser mesmo, porque é uma das mulheres mais lindas e talentosas que já conheci. É morena e dona de raros olhos violetas, como os da Elizabeth Taylor.

Shaka ergueu as sobrancelhas e sua fisionomia ganhou um tom de curiosidade. Este não passou despercebido por Mu.

— Eu tenho que ser justo. Todas as minhas amigas são lindas. Você vai conhecer a Marin, ela está logo ali à frente. Marin faz odontologia, e é namorada do Aiolia. Marin é japonesa, e tinge o cabelo de um ruivo bem alaranjado. Acho que fica incrível nela. Ao lado da Marin está June, e assim como a Geisty eu a conheço desde o colégio. June é negra, e é dona do sorriso mais perfeito que já vi na vida, isso claro, antes de ver o seu. — disse em tom mais baixo virando o rosto para o pianista, que deixou escapar um sorriso. — June estuda jornalismo também e está escrevendo um livro... E aqui estamos nós.

Súbito Shaka sentiu Mu parar e segurar em seu braço. Estavam de frente para o sofá, e bem ali todos os amigos do estudante de cinema aguardavam em polvorosa para conhece-lo.

Ao longo de todo aquele curto percurso a atenção do pianista se focara nas palavras do namorado, que junto da música alta, a qual lhe deixava um tanto desnorteado, o fizeram esquecer por um momento da tensão de estar ali, em meio a tantas pessoas que certamente tinham os olhos cravados em si, mas agora tudo voltara à tona.

Shaka engoliu em seco à espera do que viria a seguir.

E o que se sucedeu nem em seus devaneios utópicos ele fora capaz de sonhar.

Primeiro ele ouviu um som abafado de farfalhar de roupas, em seguida a sensação habitual de proximidade.

Logo vieram as vozes.

A primeira grave como a de um locutor invocado de rádio.

— E aí, cara! Seja bem-vindo! — a voz era de Aldebaran, que assim como fez Milo e Shion estendeu a mão em cumprimento e logo em seguida se deu conta da gafe.

Esperando por uma orientação Aldebaran olhou alarmado para Mu.

O cineasta na mesma hora tomou a mão do pianista e a conduziu até a do amigo.

— Shaka, esse é Aldebaran. E eu sei que vai se surpreender ao apertar essa mão! Vá em frente! — riu trocando um olhar amistoso com o outro, que aguardava atento e ansioso.

O cumprimento aconteceu meio atrapalhado, mas no exato momento em que tocou a mão de Aldebaran, Shaka entreabriu a boca e suas sobrancelhas finas ergueram-se em sinal de espanto.

Aquela era uma mão imensa! Talvez a maior que já tocara na vida!

Deveria dar umas três da sua.

— Nossa! Você deve ser enorme! — exclamou tendo a surpresa vencido sua timidez.

Um silvo risos se ergueu ali, mas a alta e espalhafatosa risada de Aldebaran se sobressaia a todos eles.

— E ele é! Por isso é nosso Pilar 1. Prazer em conhece-lo, Shaka. Bem-vindo ao time.

A voz agora era menos grave, porém tinha uma presença altiva e cheia de atitude.

— Shaka, este que está falando agora é Aiolia. Ele está ao lado do Aldebaran e se refere à posição que ele ocupa no time. — Mu explicou enquanto tomava novamente a mão do pianista para que ele agora cumprimentasse Aiolia. — Aiolia, Camus, Afrodite, Milo, Aldebaran... todos fazem parte do time.

— Mesmo Afrodite, que disse ser modelo e por isso bem magro? — Shaka perguntou curioso.

— Sim, mesmo ele. — quem respondeu foi Aldebaran. — Afrodite é nosso Ponta mais rápido. Ninguém ganha dele na corrida, com aquelas pernas de garça que ele tem.

Todos riram descontraídos enquanto Aiolia recolhia a mão e Shaka voltava a segurar na bengala, mas quando achou que as apresentações tinham acabado eis que sentiu um perfume doce e suave acariciar seu olfato e um toque sutil em seu braço.

— Estávamos todos ansiosos para conhece-lo. Mu fala tanto de você que já me sinto até íntima. Eu sou June, e olhando para você agora eu vejo que Mu não exagerou em momento nenhum.

Tímido o pianista não soube o que responder, e enquanto ainda pensava em algo, outra voz feminina soergueu-se em meio à música e às outras tantas que ouvia ali.

Esta era suave como uma pétala de flor.

— E eu sou Marin. É bom tê-lo na turma. Mu disse que é pianista!

— O melhor deles! — disse o estudante de cinema orgulhoso.

Ainda atrapalhado com tantas pessoas, vozes, cheiros e sons ao seu redor, além de um pouco nervoso, porém muito mais eufórico, Shaka sorriu mantendo o rosto em linha reta e os olhos fechados.

— Marin, a dos cabelos cor de laranja. E June, do sorriso bonito.

Ambas as garotas sorriram entusiasmadas, e cedendo lugar ao convidado ilustre no centro do sofá os rapazes se espalharam pelo carpete acomodando-se em pufes ou almofadas.

Mais ao fundo da sala, da grande porta de vidro que levava à varanda, encostado no batente Shion observava calado a movimentação em torno do irmão e do namorado. Não havia presenciado o desentendimento de momentos antes entre eles e o advogado, e apenas notava, com um comprazimento quase conformado, o quão feliz Mu parecia ao lado de Shaka. Todos pareciam agir com tanta naturalidade, fosse felicitando o casal ou apenas interagindo, que Shion constatou que o único que os via com surpresa e ainda algum julgamento era mesmo ele próprio. Longe de casa Mu era feliz e tinha a segurança que tanto queria para ser quem era.

O executivo respirou fundo pensando naquilo, e seu coração experimentou um novo pesar.

Como seria quando o pai soubesse?

Ao lado dele Kanon, com Pandora a tiracolo que tudo fazia era tentar ganhar uma migalha de sua atenção, fosse lhe fazendo carinhos, insinuando-se, ou puxando uma conversa que nunca se desenvolvia, bebericou a cerveja que trazia na mão enquanto mantinha os olhos fitos no centro da sala.

— É, parece que o seu irmão enfim saiu do armário. — disse num tom arrogante, quase debochado.

Por um momento Shion ainda manteve o olhar preso ao irmão e ao pianista; depois voltou ligeiramente o rosto para o advogado a seu lado.

— Você já sabia? — perguntou um pouco surpreso.

Os lábios finos de Kanon curvaram-se num sorriso discreto, enquanto ele mantinha seus olhos de predador preciso cravados do estudante de cinema.

— Eu acho que está mais do que claro que todos aqui já sabiam. — respondeu imperativo, depois olhou para Shion e seus olhos faiscaram. — E o papai? Já sabe? — sondou curioso e astuto.

Shion estranhou o teor e o tom daquela pergunta, até porque desconhecia por completo o envolvimento do irmão com o advogado, e a julgar que não pertencia àquele grupo, cujos membros lhe pareciam sempre tão íntimos, imaginou que pudesse estar sendo paranoico.

— Não. — respondeu simplesmente. — Ele contou apenas para mim. Aliás... ainda estou me acostumando com a ideia. — deu um sorriso sem graça. — Por falar nisso... Sei que você pegou uma causa da filial de Seattle das nossas empreiteiras e ganhou. Mu chegou a me dizer que iria indicar o seu escritório de advocacia ao nosso pai... Bom, caso ele o faça, se puder não comentar com ele sobre... — não soube como concluir a frase, embaraçado.

— Sobre seu irmão ser gay. — concluiu Kanon com um risinho malicioso. — Não esquenta a cabeça. Não costumo levar assuntos pessoais ao meu escritório.

Shion fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça.

— Obrigado. — disse, e nessa hora, pela visão periférica viu alguém lhe acenar da cozinha. Era Afrodite, que levantava duas taças, uma em cada mão, de margueritas e o chamava para beberem. — Com licença. Bom revê-lo, Kanon.

O advogado respondeu com um aceno de cabeça, depois voltou a bebericar a cerveja. Tinha sido uma surpresa, deveras, ver Shion ali naquela noite, mas, como imaginou, o estudante de cinema ainda mantinha a sexualidade em segredo para o pai, além de ter omitido para o irmão mais velho que envolvera-se consigo pouco tempo atrás. Isso lhe estava bem claro. Embora irritado, pensou que talvez pudesse tirar proveito dessa omissão. Sabia que o dono das empreiteiras Bharani era um homofóbico canalha; tudo o que ele precisava para armar sua jogada. Só teria que agir com parcimônia e ser paciente.

A noite seguia animada.

Quando um ou outro dos rapazes e garotas que rodeavam o cineasta e o pianista se levantava para ir pegar uma bebida ou fumar um cigarro na varanda, e a conversa mudava um pouco o foco, Mu aproveitava para inteirar mais o namorado sobre as pessoas que ele conhecera naquela noite.

E fazia isso com dedicação e extrema descontração.

— Aiolia faz o tipo popular, porte atlético, forte, cabelos cacheados... Todas as líderes de torcida do nosso time são loucas por ele, mas ele só tem olhos para a Marin. — dizia o estudante de cinema enquanto jogava umas azeitonas verdes para dentro da boca e observava o casal de amigos aos beijos na varanda. — Eu acho até que dali sai casamento!

— Marin é uma santa! — disse Milo. — Só ela para aguentar tanto grude!

— Hum, não acho não. Garotas gostam de grude. — disse June dando um gole na cerveja.

— Ai, só se for você, né June. Eu detesto homem na minha aba. — protestou Geisty.

— Ei, não quer grudar em mim não, June? — quem fez a proposta foi um sorridente e ousado Aldebaran, e esta arrancou um riso espontâneo de Shaka.

— Aldebaran não desiste! — Mu comentou em tom jocoso. — Ele é doido pela June, mas ela não quer nada com ele. Eu acho que Deba e Afrodite podiam juntar suas coleções de tocos e construir um ninho de amor. Que tal? — riu da ideia esdrúxula.

— Você acha que nenhum dos dois tem chance? — Shaka perguntou em tom baixo.

— Eu acho que os dois estão precisando de um belo choque de realidade, além de uma boa injeção de auto estima e amor próprio. Aldebaran é um cara legal, alto astral, justo, bonitão... Tenho certeza que muitas garotas iriam querer uma chance com ele. E Afrodite... bem... eu sou suspeito para falar dele. Dido é meu melhor amigo, e a pessoa mais incrível que já conheci, além de ser lindo. Está perdendo tempo com o Camus.

— Mas e o Camus? — Shaka perguntou curioso.

— O que tem o Camus?

— Ele vale a pena esse esforço todo do Afrodite?

Mu pensou por um momento antes de responder.

— Bom... Eu não diria que o Camus é um cara bonito, mas... extremamente interessante. É difícil explicar. — riu olhando para o francês que gesticulava como se encenasse uma tragédia shakespeariana enquanto explicava um de seus quadros para Shion. — Camus tem uma beleza incomum. Ele tem um rosto duro, sisudo, desses tipos mau encarados e que estão sempre desconfiados de algo... Um ar um tanto esnobe e postura de pinguim. Talvez seja o nariz pontudo e fino... Os cabelos dele são vermelhos como tomate maduro. Lembra da cor do tomate?

— Lembro. — Shaka ria do desenho lúdico que fazia de Camus em sua mente. Até então um pinguim coberto por massa de tomate.

— E tem um corte sofrível à lá Ziggy Stardust. Acho que não vai se lembrar dele...

— David Bowie. — disse Shaka ainda rindo. — Mas, realmente, não me lembro como era Ziggy Stardust.

— Uma vassoura vermelha de ponta cabeça. É tudo que precisa saber. — Mu riu de volta. — Ele tem a pele bem branca e toda pintadinha de sardas. E como se tudo isso ainda não fosse o suficiente, ele se veste de maneira excêntrica. Quase sempre mostrando alguma parte do corpo. Hoje ele está exibindo os mamilinhos. — riu ainda mais ao terminar a frase. — Tudo isso que estou te falando seria considerado feio em outra pessoa, mas não quando se trata do Camus. Essas características se encaixam de um jeito bizarramente harmonioso nele. Então, eu diria que Camus é a pessoa feia mais bonita que eu já conheci.

Shaka levantou as sobrancelhas surpreso.

— Bom, acho que está explicado porque Afrodite é louco por ele. — disse o pianista.

— Ah é? E por que?

— Pelo mesmo motivo que você se apaixonou por mim. Camus é uma obra de arte moderna e caótica, eu sou uma composição musical que apenas ouvidos apurados são capazes de ouvir. Por isso você me ouviu, Mu. — disse segurando na mão do cineasta. — Somos extensões daquilo que mais amamos, e por isso atraímos aqueles que, como nós, também são movidos à paixão. Como você com o cinema.

Mu ficou em silêncio por um momento apenas olhando para o rosto de Shaka.

— Você tem toda razão. — sorriu trazendo a mão dele até os lábios e a beijou.

O pianista sorriu e ainda um pouco atrapalhado deu um gole na latinha de cerveja que segurava na outra mão; fez uma careta. Não estava nada habituado com bebidas alcoólicas, e tinha achado o gosto horrível. Pensou até em pedir a Mu que lhe arrumasse algo sem álcool para beber, mas súbito ouviu a voz de Camus se aproximar.

— _Excusez moi, mes amis_. _Excusez moi_! — disse o francês, que já bem alegre pelo entusiasmo e pelo álcool arrastava até próximo ao sofá uma mesinha de centro. Sobre ela havia uma caixa tampada. — Shaka, agora que já está mais bem familiarizado com o pessoal, mais descontraído, vamos ao que interessa.

O pianista de repente ficou apreensivo.

— Sim! Vamos ao seu rito de iniciação no Círculo da Mandragora Dourada! — disse Milo juntando-se a eles, procurando um lugar para se sentar em torno da mesa.

— Já falei para parar com essa _merde_ de Mandragora Dourada, Milo. _Dieu_ _!_ Que coisa mais idiota. — Camus protestou, depois foi até o sofá e se sentou ao lado do pianista. — Shaka, quando Mu me disse que era cego eu passei horas, na verdade dias, pensando sobre isso. Ele falou também que você perdeu a visão quando ainda era criança, e que por isso existem coisas das quais _non_ consegue mais se lembrar, como as ondas do mar e as borboletas, por exemplo.

— Sim. — Shaka respondeu tímido.

— _Alors_... Então uma ideia me ocorreu. Sou artista plástico, e trabalho com uma diversidade enorme de materiais, por isso pensei: a arte existe para reproduzirmos tudo aquilo queima dentro de nós, então, por que _non_ reproduzir memórias perdidas? No caso, as suas memorias.

O rosto do pianista iluminou-se, e sua fisionomia repentinamente ganhou um ar de curiosidade e surpresa. Jamais, em toda sua vida, imaginou ter uma recepção tão positiva e carinhosa como aquela. O mundo, pela primeira vez, se desenhava totalmente oposto ao que Asmita tantas vezes lhe descrevera... e como gostaria que Asmita estivesse ali e ele também fosse apresentado a esse mundo.

— É sério?

— _Oui bien sur!_ Claro que é!

— Eu... Nem sei o que dizer.

— _Non_ diga nada. Apenas sinta-se à vontade para experimentar. — disse Camus abrindo a caixa. — Fiz a proposta ao pessoal e todos quiseram trazer algo para você com o qual pudesse ligar às suas respectivas personalidades, e também para que possa resgatar as memorias perdidas.

Ao lado de Shaka, Mu sorria satisfeito.

Seus amigos realmente eram seu maior tesouro.

— Eu espero que goste da surpresa. — disse o cineasta dando um beijo no rosto do pianista para em seguida soltar sua mão e deixa-lo livre. — Aqui estão as ondas do mar. Fiz para você.

Inclinando-se para frente Mu apanhou de dentro da caixa um pequeno quadro impresso em 3D com a imagem de uma praia e ondas a quebrar na orla.

Shaka pegou o quadro nas mãos com os olhos azuis abertos a vaguearem voltados para um ponto qualquer à sua frente, e conforme seus dedos deslizavam pela gravura em alto relevo, o véu escuro que há tantos anos encobria aquela memória se erguia, mais e mais, então o sorriso luminoso em seu rosto em festa dizia a todos que ele havia conseguido.

Elas estavam lá novamente.

As ondas do mar; em toda sua força e majestade.

— É... lindo! — disse ainda tímido, mas nem tinha tempo para embaraços, pois que, entusiasmados e maravilhados com a experiência, todos ali queriam sua vez.

— Veja isso que legal, Shaka! — disse Milo pegando na mão do pianista para depositar nela duas miniaturas do filme O Senhor dos Anéis, do qual era fã.

— Ei, Milo! — Camus chamou a atenção do amigo lhe dando um cutucão nas costelas.

— O que foi? Não posso pedir para ele ver? — respondeu o loiro encarando o francês. — Ele vê do jeito dele, oras, mas vê.

— Esse grandão é um orc? — disse Shaka apalpando a miniatura e fazendo o sorriso de Milo abrir-se.

— Um Uruk hai! Um soldado de elite da temida Mão Branca!

— Ah, sei quem são! Meu irmão gosta bastante desse filme. — Shaka comentou alegre. — O pequenininho imagino então que seja um Hobbit.

— Um Hobbit não, meu caro. Esse é o Hobbit! Samwise Gamgee! O verdadeiro herói desse épico. Não fosse por ele a demanda do anel teria fracassado já na primeira jornada.

De repente Shaka sentiu uma mão lhe pousar no ombro, então Mu o orientou para que segurasse o objeto que outro dos amigos lhe oferecia.

— Esse é o animal mais perigoso da Terra. — disse Aldebaran, que havia trazido o chaveiro de seu carro; uma réplica bem realista de uma cabeça de tubarão com a bocarra aberta. — Tubarão branco! Sete metros de comprimento distribuídos em até duas toneladas e meia. Tem uma fileira principal de dentes, enormes, cerrados, e mais duas ou três atrás dessa em contínuo crescimento. Meu amigo, é muita raça de dente!

Shaka passava as pontas dos dedos pelos dentes do bicho e seu rosto de repente assumiu um semblante de espanto.

— Ei, vamos para um bicho bem menos perigoso e assustador? Que tal?

O pianista reconheceu a voz de Afrodite no ato. Na mesma hora levantou a cabeça e sentiu Mu lhe tirar o chaveiro de tubarão das mãos enquanto dava uma divertida risada.

O sueco deu a volta na mesinha, equilibrando-se entre as pernas dos amigos e almofadas, até parar de frente para Shaka no sofá, então lhe tomou ambas as mãos com delicadeza.

— Venha, pianista, levante-se. — disse Afrodite.

Shaka ouvia risos singelos em meio a música, que agora tocava em volume bem mais moderado.

— Mu me falou que quando estavam no Central Park você lhe disse que não se lembrava com exatidão das formas de uma borboleta, nem de como é a erupção de um vulcão. — continuou o sueco, ainda segurando nas mãos de Shaka. — Bem, eu sou quente como um vulcão. — um silvo de risos e assovios se ergueu na sala, e o pianista sentiu seu rosto corar. — Mas, por motivos óbvios, isso eu não posso te mostrar. Você tem o Mu para fazer o serviço. Porém... a borboleta eu posso!... Estou usando asas de borboletas nas minhas costas. Pesquisei um tecido com o qual eu pudesse reproduzir a textura exata de uma asa de borboleta, e acho que consegui chegar a um resultado bem satisfatório. Bem, meu amigo, você está diante da maior monarca azul que já encontrou na sua vida! — dito isso virou-se de costas permitindo ao pianista tocar a estrutura presa a seus ombros. — Vamos, toque!... Vai sentir umas escamas dispostas como favos de mel e uma superfície meio ondulada. Assim são as asas das borboletas. Os contornos, mais grossos, são de viés de veludo preto, e nas pontas há pedrarias brancas. Você vai sentir ao toca-las. As rusgas finas no tecido em toda sua extensão são os traços impressos nas asas delas, desenhos que Natureza bordou nas borboletas. Elas são coloridas e de diversos tamanhos.

Quando o pianista tocou nas asas fora imediatamente transportado para um mundo mágico, pois que o trabalho do promissor estilista era tão perfeito que bastou-lhe poucos segundos deslizando os dedos pelos pontos dos tecidos para conseguir resgatar a imagem borrada em sua mente. O formato das asas confeccionadas por Afrodite também lhe ajudou a trazer de volta a memória perdida. Maiores na parte de cima, menores embaixo. Sentiu os pontinhos que o sueco mencionara, e os viu exatamente da cor que ele havia dito. Branco no preto contornando um mar de azul cintilante.

Depois de um momento Shaka segurou nos ombros de Afrodite e o virou de frente para si.

— Obrigado. — disse emocionado. Uma lágrima saltou de um de seus olhos e deslizou pela bochecha ruborizada. Sabia que o sueco olhava para si, e a presença dele era tão genuinamente alegre que tinha a sensação de estar diante de uma imagem sacra, tamanha a leveza de seu espírito. A borboleta monarca agora em sua mente tinha cheiro de rosas e a alma mais doce daquele mundo novo que ansiava cada vez mais por desbravar. — A monarca azul agora nunca mais vai se apagar da minha lembrança!

Envergonhado por ter se deixado levar pela emoção Shaka rapidamente baixou a cabeça e enxugou a lágrima com os dedos.

— Nem esse momento da minha, querido. Fico feliz em ter ajudado! — disse o sueco, que também estava visivelmente emocionado, e para disfarçar começou a jogar algumas almofadas no chão convidando os outros a se sentarem. — Vamos sentar ao redor da mesinha? Você trouxe a massa de modelar, Camus?

Falava de modo calmo, tentando não permitir que o nó em sua garganta lhe embargasse a voz, mas mesmo estando bem ali a seu lado, e com os olhos fitos em seu rosto, Camus não respondeu.

— Ei! Francês enjoado. Estou falando com você. — Afrodite repetiu. — Trouxe a massa de modelar?

— _Oui_. — Camus respondeu com o olhar vago e perdido. — Está na caixa.

— Ótimo. Que tal a gente fazer um vulcão? Podemos usar água quente e café. — disse o sueco puxando a caixa até si.

Mas, nem todos os convidados estavam gostando daquela brincadeira, tampouco das boas-vindas tão acalorada ao pianista.

Da cozinha Kanon observava a tudo com uma carranca de intimidar o próprio diabo no inferno estampada no rosto. Sorvia compulsivamente um gole atrás do outro da cerveja em sua mão, esperando que esta talvez pudesse lhe amenizar o amargor da boca, que era agora um arco invertido. Mas a bebida parecia só contribuir com a azia e toda a sorte de problemas gástricos que faziam arder seu estômago.

Ridículos. Ele pensava. Consumido pela raiva.

Tinha ganas em pegar aquela borboleta afrescalhada do Afrodite e atirá-lo pela sacada para ver se podia voar. Pensou em enterrar a cara de pau do Camus na massa de modelagem e passar todos aqueles Actions Figures de Milo pelo triturador da pia da cozinha.

Ridículos.

Até Pandora estava lá, fazendo parte daquele circo risível de falsa caridade e inclusão.

Como gostaria de socar a cara da vadia e depois quebrar todos os dedos das mãos daquele maldito pianista cego.

Praguejou qualquer coisa quando sorveu o último gole da latinha e a atirou na lixeira ao lado da porta, sem nunca tirar os olhos daquele cenário, que para ele era deprimente e dissimulado, pois que os mesmos que bajulavam aquele deficiente imbecil mal o conheciam.

Era óbvio que faziam aquilo por si mesmos, para alimentar seus egos, e não por consciência social.

Todos lambendo a bunda daquele pianista como se fossem pessoas conscientes e de bom coração. Que graça!

Hipócritas. Pensava.

E no centro daquele picadeiro estava Mu; o maior dos palhaços.

Até quando o filhinho de papai continuaria com aquela brincadeira estúpida de bancar o namoradinho de um deficiente?

Aquele moleque cego não era, e jamais seria, homem para ele. Não tinha cacife para tal, tampouco postura. Era apenas um suburbano inválido que sempre precisaria se escorar em alguém para sobreviver. Um coitado que todos ali abraçaram de imediato para satisfazer a própria vaidade.

Idiotas.

Abriu outra lata de cerveja sorvendo um gole generoso.

Fuzilava o pianista com o olhar.

A quem todos queriam enganar? Se perguntava.

Nenhum deles, incluso Mu, sequer teve contato com gente deficiente em suas vidas, mas agora eram o próprio exército da salvação.

Patético.

Nada lhe tirava da cabeça que tudo aquilo não passava de mera demagogia.

Logo aquela ânsia por engrandecer a si próprios seria saciada, Mu enjoaria daquele garoto que nada tinha a lhe oferecer senão problemas, então as luzes do picadeiro se apagariam após o espetáculo.

Seria sofrido para o moleque; enganado e iludido por aquelas pessoas. Mas assim é o mundo. Ele que ficasse em seu lugar.

Ou... talvez até pudesse fazer um bem, de fato, para ele.

Se aquele namoro perdurasse por mais um mês, o que achava improvável, pois que conhecia bem Mu e sabia o quanto aquele garoto ridículo em nada tinha a ver com ele, teria que agir.

Então seria a hora de fazer uma visita à sede das empreiteiras Bharani. A Hakurei.

Mas, por enquanto iria apenas tornar mais realista aquela fantasia idiota.


	20. Sex Tape

Quando Shion Brahani decidiu juntar-se às pessoas sentadas no carpete no centro da sala em torno do pianista e do estudante de cinema, o abismo que havia entre ter consciência de que o irmão era gay e a realidade nua e crua diante de seus olhos ficou um pouco menos escuro e profundo. As paredes do preconceito eram íngremes e escorregadias, era uma escalada custosa, mas que ele empenhava-se mais e mais a cada nova manobra.

— E isso aqui... — disse o executivo, que usando ambas as mãos entortava alguns fios de arame entrelaçados para, por fim, enfiá-los em uma bolota de massa de modelar. — É um modelo atômico. Imagine que a massa no centro, que é o núcleo, fica em suspensão, solta no ar, e as bolotas menores são os nêutrons, prótons e elétrons. O arame é só uma representação para ilustrar como elas se mexem em torno do núcleo, circulando ele.

Terminado, e um pouco atrapalhado devido ao álcool e ao embaraço, pegou na mão de Shaka e lhe entregou a propensa escultura.

— O átomo é a unidade fundamental da matéria. Tudo nesse mundo é feito de átomos, e é assim que eles são. — continuava Shion enquanto tinha os olhos fitos nos dedos do pianista a tatearem a escultura.

— Imagina o quão chocados ficariam os filósofos atomistas da antiguidade ao saberem que, ao contrário do que pensavam, o átomo não é indivisível. — disse Shaka, fascinado com aquela escolha tão peculiar de Shion. O irmão de Mu deveria ser uma pessoa interessante. Ansiava por ter a chance de um dia conhece-lo melhor, quem sabe até cativar sua amizade.

A resposta do pianista também causou certa impressão ao executivo, que perdeu-se por um momento olhando para ele e para o modo como refletia enquanto tateava a escultura em suas mãos.

— É. Com toda a certeza eles ficariam bem chocados. — disse Shion admirado. Repreendia a si mesmo em pensamento por ter pensado que por ser cego Shaka era também um tipo de sujeito ignorante. Quão errado estava. Baixou a cabeça e riu, reconhecendo a si mesmo como o único ignorante ali.

Mu percebeu o embaraço do irmão e um sorriso discreto nasceu em seu rosto. Sem dizer nada, e enquanto a farra entre os amigos prosseguia, esticou o braço e segurou no ombro de Shion com um aperto moderado. Este levantou o olhar e lhe sorriu de volta.

Não era preciso dizer nada. Não entre eles.

Ainda em silêncio obstinado o executivo pousou a mão sobre a dele e deu dois tapinhas fracos, depois se levantou e caminhou lento até a cozinha, onde juntou-se a outras pessoas que também estavam ali, mas que não eram tão intimas de Mu, pois que faziam parte da turma de Artes Plásticas, colegas de classe de Camus. Entre eles estava uma garota já conhecida de Shion, aluna de teatro e que sempre frequentava aquelas reuniões na casa do francês. Certa ocasião chegaram a sair juntos, e ele até foi assistir à uma peça a convite dela. A reaproximação se deu naturalmente. Ela lhe ofereceu uma cerveja e o convidou à varanda para fumarem um baseado. Ele não tinha porque declinar do convite.

Na sala muitos haviam se transformado em exímios contadores de histórias.

Milo era de longe o mais empolgado. Por minutos a fio discorreu acerca da mitologia que envolvia a Terra Média, desde sua criação pelos Ainur através da música, até a famigerada Guerra do Anel, e a ideia da criação do mundo se dar pela música deixou embevecido o pianista, que apenas tinha lidos as obras principais do autor em Braile, que posteriormente viraram uma trilogia cinematográfica.

Camus usava e abusava de seus dons artísticos para modelar esculturas e contar ao pianista sua história, como a da Necrópole de Gizé, com suas três pirâmides, cuja maior, Quéops, é a única maravilha do mundo antigo que permanece de pé até hoje, a qual reproduziu em massinha com uma riqueza de detalhes impressionante.

Já June empregara seu conhecimento da fauna de animais exóticos para modelar um tamanduá bandeira. Terminado seu trabalho árduo ela o colocou na mão de Shaka, que riu após um minuto o tateando.

— Ele tem dois rabos! Um na frente e outro atrás. — exclamou fazendo graça.

— Não. O mais fino é o focinho. — June respondeu aos risos.

— Comprido desse jeito? — o pianista espantou-se.

— É! E a língua dele é ainda maior! — completou Marin.

— Que sorte tem a tamanduá fêmea, não? — pilheriou Aiolia dando um gole em sua cerveja; logo depois ganhou um cutucão da namorada e os amigos caíam na gargalhada.

Enquanto todos riam divertidos, outro dos convidados juntara-se a eles para gozar daquele momento tão fraternal pegando um tanto de massa de modelar de cima da mesinha de centro e já prontamente esboçando uma escultura. Ao mesmo tempo em que uns riam distraídos, incluso o próprio pianista, outros tinham seus olhos bem fixos a ele, especialmente Mu, cujo desconforto era visível, mas foi Afrodite quem se aproximou dele e o questionou sem rodeios.

— O que está fazendo, Kanon? — perguntou em tom de voz bem baixo.

Com os olhos focados nas próprias mãos, que obstinadas modelavam a massa, o advogado respondeu em alto e bom tom:

— Como assim, o que estou fazendo? Não está vendo? Também quero fazer algo para o nosso ilustre convidado sentir com as mãozinhas dele.

No momento em que ouviu a voz de Kanon o rosto de Shaka endureceu, e aos poucos os risos, que eram constantes, iam cessando. Depois de alguns suspiros e cochichos um silêncio de morte se instalou sobre eles, e tudo que se ouvia era a música que tocava em volume mediano.

— Você é tão idiota. — disse Geisty de modo ríspido ao se levantar do chão e passar por ele para seguir até a cozinha. Não ficaria ali para prestigiar o show de zombaria do advogado.

Kanon nada disse em resposta a ela, apenas riu debochado e ocupou seu lugar sentando-se no chão à frente do pianista.

— Bichinhos são interessantes sim, pirâmides também, mas... — sem nenhum decoro esticou o braço e tomou a mão de Shaka de modo nada gentil. — Quero ver como você pega nisso. Vamos ver se adivinha o que é.

Porém, no momento em que Kanon ia depositar sua famigerada escultura nas mãos do pianista Camus o impediu o tomando pelo pulso.

Shaka sentiu a tensão entre eles atingir-lhe em cheio, como uma pancada certeira na face. O advogado ainda segurava sua mão. Sentia a dele fria como mármore. Seus olhos abertos de pupilas inertes expressavam a mais genuína apreensão.

— Qual é, Camus? — disse o advogado rindo irônico.

— Você _non_ precisa fazer isso. — Camus falou em baixo tom.

— Deixa de ser infantil, Kanon. — disse Marin.

— É, está sendo ridículo! — completou June.

— Cara, qual é a sua? — perguntou um indignado Milo.

— Qual é a dele? É falta disso ai que ele modelou e vergonha na cara. — sentenciou Afrodite, que num rompante de raiva debruçou-se sobre a mesa para retirar à força a escultura da mão do advogado, mas eis que foi impedido justamente por Mu, que até o momento observava a tudo parado, respirando fundo e controlando a vontade de quebrar o nariz de Kanon.

— Deixa, Afrodite. Deixe-o entrega-la ao Shaka. — pediu o estudante de cinema com voz grave e baixa. Seus olhos vivazes encaravam sem a menor temeridade os de Kanon. — É apenas uma escultura como qualquer outra, Camus. Solte o braço dele.

O rosto do advogado se contorceu em uma careta. Havia um brilho diferente em seu olhar, era raiva, e a expressão de zombaria de antes se fez tensa.

— Shaka, Kanon modelou algo para você também, meu amor. É uma auto representação. — disse Mu em um tom mais brando ao se dirigir ao namorado, porém sem desviar os olhos do advogado. Sua fisionomia era séria como a de um juiz que condena o réu. — Você quer ver?

— Claro que sim! — respondeu o pianista sem titubear.

O estudante de cinema levantou o queixo e então sorriu para Kanon, orgulhoso do namorado. Ele sabia que Shaka também não se deixaria abater por mais aquela provocação.

Ao redor todos acompanhavam a cena tensos e indignados. Era evidente a postura agressiva e debochada do advogado, que havia moldado um falo em proporções bizarras e com detalhes caprichados, o qual agora entregava nas mãos do pianista.

Era da opinião de todos ali que aquela era uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto, e mesmo bem resolvidos que eram com seus pudores, a maioria, desconfortável, desviou o olhar quando Shaka passou a apalpar a escultura, desde a base onde duas bolotas imensas representavam os escrotos, passando pelo corpo, desproporcionalmente pequeno, até a ponta com uma glande exagerada.

A mudes das vozes ao seu redor e a vergonha puseram o pianista tenso. Sentia suas mãos tremerem levemente e o rosto queimar, mas dessa vez não se deixou levar pela emoção, nem quando ouviu a risada de Kanon.

Essa apenas fomentou sua ânsia por enfrenta-lo.

Surpreendendo o advogado, Shaka inclinou-se para o lado em que estava Mu e disse sem baixar o tom de voz:

— Acho que entendi porque disse ser uma auto representação. — riu junto do cineasta, depois voltou à postura anterior e alinhou-se ao ângulo em que imaginava estar Kanon, logo à sua frente. — Não sei porque disse que eu teria que adivinhar o que era, já que eu tenho um pênis e pego nele todo dia, logo, reconheceria no ato... O meu só não é pequeno e deformado como o seu.

Alguns bem que tentaram, mas em poucos segundos já era praticamente impossível segurar o riso diante da resposta surpreendente e corajosa do pianista.

Uma resposta à altura daquela zombaria.

Mu era de longe o que tinha o riso mais genuíno e satisfeito. Estava feliz com a postura altiva do namorado, enquanto Kanon fuzilava a ambos com o olhar.

Percebendo que aquela troca de farpas entre o pianista e o advogado podia acabar mal, Camus tratou logo de agir para não dar a Kanon a chance de revidar, já que sabia que a astuta serpente, cujos olhos verdes jade emanavam um brilho furioso, estava prestes a dar o bote, e deu por encerrada a atividade recolhendo os materiais da mesa e os devolvendo à caixa.

— _Parfait_! Acho que está na hora de outra rodada de tequila. Eu vou buscar a garrafa e os copos. — levantou-se já afastando a mesinha de centro enquanto os demais convidados se ajeitavam nos outros acentos espalhados pela sala. — Papai Smurf, você me ajuda?

Surpreso com o inesperado pedido Afrodite ficou sem reação por um momento, apenas olhando para o francês, até que um cutucão de Mu em sua canela o despertou e ele prontamente seguiu o dono da casa até a cozinha sem pestanejar.

No sofá Mu deixou escapar um sorriso, embora ainda estivesse bem desconfortável com toda aquela situação. Sua vontade era de pegar na mão de Shaka e sair dali imediatamente, mas não faria isso. Não depois da recepção tão carinhosa e atenciosa que os amigos deram ao pianista.

Aiolia e Milo felizmente haviam agido rápido também e juntos convenceram Kanon a sair dali. Ele provocou e Shaka reagiu, apenas isso. Tudo tinha partido dele mesmo. Agora fumavam um baseado todos juntos enquanto Mu os observava dali calado, com rosto grave e semblante atento, até que lentamente, e mais uma vez após o novo turbilhão, permitiu-se relaxar.

A seu lado Shaka estava tenso. Suas mãos frias e trêmulas buscavam conforto uma na outra.

Como era cruel não poder enxergar em situações de tensão, já que os olhos é que são os responsáveis diretos por quase 100% das impressões recebidas por meio da sensibilidade. Como os seus estavam mortos, era como se absorvesse na pele, poro a poro, e na alma, todo aquele estresse.

Mu olhou para ele e procurando confortá-lo o abraçou.

— Me perdoe pelo que aconteceu. Se quiser ir embora vamos agora mesmo. — disse baixinho próximo a seu ouvido.

— Não. Está tudo bem. Ele não me assusta nem um pouco. Só... — fez uma pausa enquanto tateava as roupas do cineasta pousando a mão sobre sua coxa. — Só é desagradável para Camus e os outros, digo... esse clima tenso.

— Concordo, mas todos estão vendo que é ele quem está causando isso. — Mu suspirou.

Shaka concordou com a cabeça.

— Por isso, se alguém tem que ir embora que seja ele. Nós vamos ficar. — disse finalmente dando um sorriso. — Pega outra cerveja para mim?

Mu sorriu de volta e lhe apertou a mão sobre sua coxa.

— Pego, mas não cerveja. Vou te preparar um drinque adocicado de morango, que tal?

— Perfeito!

Antes de se levantar o estudante de cinema beijou sutilmente os lábios do pianista. Ele tinha razão. Shaka já havia fugido de incontáveis desafios por conta de sua deficiência, e pensando em protege-lo, sugerindo irem embora, estava repetindo os erros de Asmita. Não faria isso.

Foram àquela festa para se divertirem juntos e era isso que fariam.

As horas foram passando, e felizmente Kanon se mantivera afastado o tempo todo do casal, porém, como uma ideia fixa indigesta a lhe martelar o pensamento, não sairia daquele apartamento antes de dizer algumas coisas aquele garotinho ridículo sobre Mu e a ilusão a qual ele certamente estava lhe vendendo.

Sobre os poucos móveis que Camus tinha em sua casa acumulavam-se garrafas e mais garrafas de cerveja, algumas pela metade ainda, mas a maioria mais seca que as areias do Atacama. Os cinzeiros abarrotados de bitucas de cigarro, e o que sobrava das pontas dos baseados, exalavam um cheio desagradável no ar, mas ninguém ali se importava com ele. Salvo o pianista, que vez ou outra precisava ir ao banheiro acalmar uma crise de espirros.

O mundo das pessoas "normais" tinha cheiros, sons e sensações fortes.

A música era exorbitantemente, e desnecessariamente, alta. A bebida amarga em demasia. Os cheiros se misturavam todos, e alguns deles ele sequer conhecia. Não era o caso da erva. Fumava-se muita maconha nas ruas do Bronx próximo de onde morava, mas era a primeira vez que o cheiro forte da droga era constante e incessante. Jurava que sentia lhe deixar com o coração mais acelerado que o normal. Ou talvez fosse apenas a adrenalina de estar, pela primeira vez, vivendo como uma pessoa normal. Ele pensou.

A cerveja e os drinques, estes sim ele tinha certeza serem os responsáveis por um leve amortecimento nas mãos e ponta do nariz. Achava graça e ria daquela sensação.

Na quinta vez que precisou ir ao banheiro pediu ajuda a Mu para lhe guiar. Só a bengala já não lhe trazia a mesma confiança de quando chegou ali naquela noite. O álcool o tinha ajudado a se soltar, a vencer um pouco a timidez algoz, a conversar descontraído com os novos amigos que fizera, mas ele cobrava seu preço. Muitas idas ao banheiro.

Da varanda, enquanto fumava um cigarro sozinho e afastado dos outros, Kanon observava a cena. Aquela maldita festa só tinha lhe causado aborrecimento, e a cada novo minuto mais sentia a raiva corroer seu espírito.

O banheiro ficava logo depois de um curto corredor. Ele viu quando o pianista e o cineasta entraram neste e pouco depois Mu voltara ali sozinho para espera-lo sair.

— O cretino virou um cão guia. — resmungou para si mesmo. — Ridículo imbecil.

Nesse momento, viu quando Pandora, a garota que o acompanhava na festa, chegou perto de Mu e visivelmente bêbada escorou-se em seus ombros. Trocaram algumas poucas palavras e logo em seguida o estudante de cinema a tomou pela cintura e a ajudou a caminhar até o corredor do lado oposto. Deduziu que a garota estivesse passando mal devido à bebedeira e Mu a conduziu para um dos quartos, ou mesmo para o banheiro que ficava na suíte de Camus, já que o pianista usava o banheiro social.

Kanon imediatamente apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro e caminhou apressado até lá.

Fora uma excelente ideia ter trazido Pandora à festa consigo. Ela havia lhe entregado de bandeja a oportunidade que tanto esperava de estar a sós com o pianista.

Enquanto cruzava a sala esgueirando-se pelos cantos feito um camundongo para não despertar a atenção, certificou-se de que todos estavam demasiadamente distraídos com algo para nota-lo ali. A maioria estava na varanda fumando erva. Aiolia trocava carícias com Marin na cozinha, enquanto sentados no chão Geisty, Afrodite e Camus pareciam debater algum assunto demasiadamente sério, pois que este gesticulava frenético para a jornalista que rebatia com semelhante ênfase no gestual.

Assim, foi fácil e rápido chegar ao pequeno corredor, e tão logo virou a direita e se aprumou em frente à porta do banheiro esta se abriu.

Shaka escorregou a bengala no chão, pronto para dar o primeiro passo, mas eis que ela chocou-se com os pés de Kanon e ele nem chegou a sair do lugar.

— Mu? — o pianista perguntou abrindo um sorriso, que imediatamente se desfez quando não teve uma resposta imediata. Foi então que percebeu o perfume diferente, e também o odor de nicotina. — Quem é?

De pé, há dois palmos apenas, o advogado tinha o rosto lívido de raiva.

Seus olhos brilhantes percorriam cada traço da face do outro enquanto o desprezo que sentia lhe subia pela garganta e feito fel amargo tomava a boca.

Inclinou-se ligeiramente para a frente apoiando ambas as mãos no batente da porta de modo a seu rosto quase tocar o do pianista.

— É a primeira vez que vem aqui, não é? — disse em tom baixo e ríspido. A proximidade fez Shaka se assustar e recuar um passo, porém o advogado agarrou-lhe o braço. — Imagino que Mu tenha lhe mostrado a casa dele... o quarto dele.

— O que você quer? Solta meu braço. — o pianista perguntou apreensivo, porém sem se deixar intimidar, embora estivesse tão nervoso que a boca lhe secara de tal maneira que sentia como se tivesse engolido um punhado de terra.

— Há muitas câmeras lá. Ele te falou? — continuo Kanon. — Sabe o que ele faz com elas? Sabe por que elas estão ali, no quarto dele? Imagino que isso ele não tenha te falado.

Shaka engoliu em seco franzindo a testa.

— Me solta, idiota. — chacoalhou o braço irritado. — E pode parar com o joguinho. Poupe seu tempo e o meu também.

— Ah, é claro que ele não te falou. Assim como não deve ter te falado uma porção de coisa, e você então acredita nesse conto de fadas moderno do cara rico e bonito que se apaixona por um suburbano... e ainda por cima deficiente. — sua voz ganhava um tom mais gutural à medida em que prosseguia. — Você é uma experiência do Mu.

— Me solta. — o pianista continuava pelejando para se soltar.

— Um ratinho de laboratório, um objeto de pesquisa para algum grande projeto futuro dele, e o novo brinquedo interessante... Pode achar o que quiser de mim, afinal você não me conhece e tudo que sabe sobre mim é apenas o que o Mu te falou, mas eu não sou quem está pensando. Eu sou o único aqui que tem coragem e honestidade para te mandar a real... Esse pessoal todo é um bando de hipócritas. Todos filhos de famílias ricas, cheios de privilégios, gente de posse. E gente assim adora demagogia. Eles só te tratam bem para sentirem-se bem, mas a verdade é que ninguém quer alguém como você por perto.

— Chega! Me solta agora ou eu vou...

— Vai o que? — deu uma risada baixa. — Vai acertar a minha cara? Não é capaz nem de vir a um banheiro sozinho, moleque. Ponha-se no seu lugar... Se for esperto mesmo, como quis mostrar aqui que é, você vai me dar ouvidos. O seu lugar não é aqui, e o Mu não é quem ele diz ser... Ele já te fez a proposta?

— Que proposta? — Shaka perguntou já arrependendo-se em seguida.

Kanon sorriu.

O peixe enfim tinha mordido a isca.

— Eu sabia! Aquele safado é mesmo um canalha! — fez uma pausa analisando a fisionomia do pianista, que era um misto de surpresa e demasiada aflição. — Mu tem câmeras no quarto porque ele gosta de fazer, hum, digamos, vídeos caseiros.

— O... que? E daí? Ele é cineasta. — Shaka perguntou confuso.

— Oh! Como ele é ingênuo! Chega a ser fofo. — ironizou o advogado com um riso debochado. — Mu gosta de filmar os parceiros fazendo sexo com ele. Eu mesmo. Fizemos vários vídeos enquanto estivemos juntos, ele adora filmar cenas de ação. — riu ainda mais. — Ele tem muitos desses vídeos no acervo particular dele, e não apenas comigo. Se Mu não te contou, é bem provável que vai filmar vocês trepando sem você saber, já que é cego.

Ouvir aquilo fez o coração de Shaka disparar e o ar congelar dentro dos pulmões.

Súbito sentiu um medo desleal e aterrorizante, mas ainda maior era a raiva que sentiu do advogado. Essa então atingiu um patamar incontrolável e transfigurou-se em uma força sobrenatural que de repente tomou seus músculos de assalto e lhe possibilitou que com um só tranco conseguisse fazê-lo soltar-lhe o braço e o empurrar para longe.

Na mesma hora Shaka saiu dali desconcertado, tateando o chão com a bengala e a parede lateral com a palma da mão trêmula, mas quando chegou ao final do corredor que dava para sala, num gesto covarde Kanon esticou o pé no momento em que ele mudava o passo, lhe dando uma rasteira.

O pior pesadelo do pianista enfim o tinha encontrado. E ele imaginou, depois de tudo, da recepção gentil e acolhedora, do carinho dos amigos de Mu, que pudesse mesmo esconder-se dele dessa vez.

Na queda Shaka bateu com a testa na beirada da mesinha de centro que Camus havia arrastado para o lado, e o barulho, somado à movimentação brusca, imediatamente chamou a atenção de todos.

No chão, sentindo-se zonzo e desorientado, o pianista ouviu um grito agudo de mulher. Reconheceu ser a voz de June. Uma dor localizada na fronte ganhava proporções maiores a cada instante. Logo vieram todas as outras vozes, mas uma se destacou em meio as demais. E essa lhe fez ver, por brevíssimos segundos, uma dança em espiral de luzes douradas a lhe passarem diante dos olhos abertos voltados para o chão.

— Seu filho da puta! Eu vou te matar, desgraçado!

Mu retornava do quarto de Camus onde havia deixado Pandora e tinha visto o exato momento em que Kanon colocou o pé na frente de Shaka para que ele tropeçasse.

A reação do estudante de cinema fora imediata.

Feito um bólido ele avançou, saltando por cima de alguns pufes, até Kanon e o acertou um soco em cheio na boca.

O advogado até tentou revidar, mas a raiva do cineasta, somada a seu histórico conhecido de agressividade exacerbada e explosões de violência, de certa forma o intimidaram, e ele priorizou defender-se, por isso quando Mu, em uma nova investida, lhe agarrou pela gola da camisa já lhe desferindo outro forte soco Kanon apenas tentou cobrir o rosto com ambas as mãos.

Igual ao advogado, todos ali tinham conhecimento dos rompantes de descontrole do estudante de cinema, por isso mesmo agiram rápido na tentativa de contê-lo, caso contrário, era certo que o advogado sairia daquele apartamento de ambulância naquela noite.

— Mu, por Deus, se controla! — pedia Afrodite, que pelejava para dar um mata leão no amigo, tencionando fazê-lo soltar Kanon. — Aldebaran, ajuda aqui!

— Me solta Afrodite! Eu vou matar esse cretino! — vociferava o cineasta se debatendo nos braços do sueco, enquanto o advogado pelejava para livrar a gola da camisa de suas mãos.

— Não vai matar ninguém! Ficou louco?

— Louco eu estava quando deixei esse desgraçado entrar na minha vida! Eu vou quebrar você inteiro, Kanon! Seu maldito covarde! Vai ter que engessar até a bunda quando eu te soltar!

Quando Afrodite quase o deixava escapar, Aldebaran felizmente chegou ali com Milo, e ambos, bem maiores que Mu, conseguiram enfim fazer com que ele soltasse Kanon. Imediatamente o arrastaram para longe.

Com o tranco o advogado foi ao chão, mas logo recebeu auxílio de Camus e Aiolia para se levantar.

— Você fez mesmo isso, cara? _Non_ posso acreditar que tenha sido tão canalha. — disse Camus enquanto entregava um lenço a Kanon para que estancasse o sangue que lhe escorria por um dos cantos da boca.

— Claro que não! Está maluco? — Kanon rebateu fingindo surpresa e indignação. — Ele está completamente descompensado, não está vendo? O cara é cego, porra! Ele cai e a culpa é minha? Eu só estava ali.

— MENTIRA! — Mu gritou debatendo-se e chutando o ar. Sobravam muitos chutes e cotoveladas para Milo e Aldebaran, que tinham trabalho para contê-lo. — Eu vi quando ele chutou os pés do Shaka. Cretino mentiroso! Eu vou quebrar você inteiro, Kanon!

— Mu! Que isso cara, se controla. — pediu Aldebaran o arrastando para mais longe com dificuldade, até empurra-lo contra uma das paredes e contê-lo ali. — Eu não vou deixar você quebrar ninguém, e eu dou dois de você, então baixa a bola ai.

— Cala a boca e me solta agora, Aldebaran, ou vai sobrar para você também! — berrou.

Trêmulo e abalado, Camus fez um sinal para que Aldebaran e Milo arrastassem Mu até seu quarto e ficassem à portas trancadas lá junto dele.

Os dois grandalhões assim o fizeram, sob gritos de protesto do cineasta, chutes e safanões, enquanto na sala o anfitrião foi duro também com o advogado.

— Você já fez o que queria, e também estragou a noite e minha recepção. Vai embora da minha casa, Kanon. — disse firme o francês.

Kanon lançou para ele um olhar indignado.

— Como é? O ceguinho leva um tombo, o Mu surta, me agride, e sou eu quem você escorraça da sua casa, Camus? É isso mesmo?

— Me poupe, Kanon. Como se eu _non_ o conhecesse suficiente.

— Idiota! Eu não fiz nada! — vociferou o advogado, propositalmente para que o pianista o ouvisse. — O moleque é um cego inútil. Mu saiu do lado dele um segundo e ele...

— CHEGA KANON! — Aiolia o interrompeu com um grito, pois que percebeu que o advogado fazia questão de usar um tom mais alto que o necessário. — Pelo amor de Deus, vai embora, ou eu mesmo quebro sua cara.

A raiva que Kanon experimentou naquele momento era tão grande, ou maior, que aquela que fez todos os poros do seu couro cabeludo arrepiarem-se quando Shaka o provocou no episódio da estátua em forma de falo. O amargor em sua boca agora ganhava sutis toques ferrosos, a dor das pancadas que levara de Mu latejava e como um mantra que ganha força ao se repetir incansavelmente lhe lembrava de que aquilo teria volta. Ah, se teria!

Sem dizer nada, apenas lançando um olhar medonho e de pura indignação, ao anfitrião e à Aiolia, Kanon deixou o apartamento pisando duro.

Deu uma batida forte na porta quando passou por ela.

No quarto de Camus, Aldebaran e Milo ainda tentavam conter Mu enquanto Pandora dormia o sono dos justos, alheia a tudo que acontecia ali.

— Ele não pode fazer isso! Eu aguentei provocação a noite toda daquele imbecil, Shaka também teve que... — ao dizer o nome do pianista o estudante de cinema fez uma pausa e respirou fundo. A raiva que sentia quando perdia o controle o cegava, o despia de todo e qualquer raciocínio, e nessas horas só o medo o fazia voltar à razão. — Me soltem, eu tenho que ajudar o Shaka. Ele deve ter se machucado. — disse irritado e preocupado com o namorado.

Aldebaran e Milo se entreolharam.

— É sério, cara. Se quer ajudar o seu namorado primeiro tem que se controlar. — disse Aldebaran.

— O Shaka precisa mais de você do que você precisa quebrar a cara do Kanon. Usa essa cabeça. Pare de perder ela por ai desse jeito. — disse Milo dando três toques na testa do cineasta com a ponta do dedo indicador.

Mu respondeu apenas com um aceno afirmativo.

Ainda que receosos os dois o soltaram. Na mesma hora Mu destrancou a porta e correu de volta para a sala. A preocupação com o pianista tinha de fato tomado o lugar da raiva, e mesmo que Kanon ainda estivesse ali era para Shaka que correria.

E assim ele o fez quando correu os olhos pelo local e encontrou o namorado sentado no sofá, com a cabeça pensa para trás e Afrodite a lhe segurar uma trouxinha de pano sobre a lateral da fronte, próximo ao supercílio.

Quando Shaka empurrou Kanon na saída do banheiro ele sabia que tinha assinado um tratado de guerra, mas o que se seguiu desde que o chão desaparecera debaixo de seus pés foi um verdadeiro pesadelo.

Ser cego implicava em muitas coisas, porém ser diferente da maioria quando tudo que se deseja é igualdade, e tido como inferior, deficiente, ou inválido, sem dúvida era a mais cruel delas. Ainda mais cruel que não poder enxergar, pois que, por sorte, o ser humano é uma espécie incrivelmente adaptável. Sua capacidade de se moldar a diversas circunstancias eleva-se à de qualquer outra espécie. Porém, essa benevolente dádiva tem nenhum valor frente à necessidade de aceitação e vida em grupo, outra característica intrínseca à espécie humana.

Um leopardo vive sozinho, também os ursos, algumas espécies de lobos... não o homem.

Quando caiu e bateu com a cabeça no móvel o pianista desejou que o chão o engolisse e ele desaparecesse para sempre dali.

Seu maior medo era justamente provar a todos que era diferente, que não se encaixava entre os iguais... que era incapaz e que necessitava de ajuda constante.

Estava no chão ainda, tateando desgovernado a área em volta de si enquanto ouvia os gritos de Mu. A voz do cineasta tinha um eco dissonante. Distorcidos também estavam seus pensamentos. As palavras que Kanon lhe dissera momentos antes eram como pedras a se chocarem constante e incessante contra si. Feriam. Colocavam em dúvida os olhos de seu coração, que jamais se enganavam.

Logo, mãos apressadas, porém cuidadosas, o levantaram do chão. Ele não procurou ao menos tentar reconhecer de quem eram, e como um legítimo autômato obedeceu em silêncio aos comandos que lhe eram dados.

Estava habituado a ser obediente e dócil. Como estava habituado a não discordar jamais das ordens que as pessoas de visão perfeita lhe impunham.

Ele apenas tinha que ser grato. Pela ajuda. Pela benevolência.

Não demorou muito sentiu quando uma das garotas lhe afastou os cabelos do rosto e perguntou se estava bem. Ela parecia aflita. Ele respondeu com um aceno afirmativo somente.

Ouviu quando Kanon, aos gritos, referiu-se a si como "cego inútil". Engoliu em seco.

Não tinha raiva.

Estava em pânico!

Mas o medo do pianista não se dava à presença do advogado ali. Tampouco uma possível ameaça mais direta. Seu terror era a humilhação. A terrível, e para ele, vergonhosa comprovação de que era diferente.

Subitamente a voz de Mu se distanciou e seus gritos ficaram abafados. O tinham levado para algum lugar, e na mesma hora sentiu alguém lhe colocar algo gelado sobre a testa.

A seu próprio modo sentia olhares atentos sobre si. Esses eram como se o desnudassem. Encolheu os ombros e afundou o corpo no sofá. As pessoas em torno de si tinham os hálitos azedos pelo álcool, nicotina e erva. Nem conseguia mais ouvir a música.

Tudo que ouvia era a voz de Kanon. Essa se repetia em sua mente feito um louvor agourento.

De repente ouviu uma porta bater forte e com o susto teve um sobressalto. Imediatamente mãos delicadas seguram seus ombros e vozes mansas o acalmaram.

Deus, que humilhação! Ele pensava.

Mais alguns minutos de angustia e confusão e então eis que sentiu o familiar e tão reconfortante perfume de lavanda do estudante de cinema chegar ali e com seus ternos braços envolver-lhe os sentidos.

— Shaka! — disse Mu com voz mansa e angustiada. Tinha se ajoelhado na frente do pianista e lhe tomado as mãos na suas com delicadeza, enquanto analisava seu rosto de fisionomia alarmada.

— Mu! — foi a primeira palavra que conseguiu dizer depois de todo o ocorrido. Suas mãos, frias e trêmulas, agarraram-se forte às do cineasta como as do alpinista à corda, e no mesmo instante desencostou as costas do sofá e se inclinou para frente, emergindo do poço fundo no qual se afogava. Seus olhos arregalados e assustados vagueavam parecendo buscar pela imagem do estudante à sua frente, mas foram as mãos que o encontraram quando tocaram seu rosto. — Você está bem? Você brigou com ele? Ouvi um barulho e... Por Deus, você está todo suado e gelado.

— Calma, eu estou bem. — disse Mu pousando a própria mão sobre a dele em seu rosto e lhe beijando a palma com carinho. — É você que importa, meu amor.

— Ele está bem, né Shaka? Fez só um galinho, olha! — disse Afrodite, que era quem segurava a trouxinha com gelo sobre a testa do pianista.

Mu verificou atento o ferimento. Havia um hematoma relativamente grande, porém por sorte a pele não se abriu, embora fosse o suficiente para fazer seu coração pesar.

— Em dois ou três dias isso vai desaparecer completamente. — falou Geisty, que estava sentada no sofá ao lado de Shaka.

— E eu espero que desapareça também a má impressão que Kanon lhe causou essa noite, Shaka. — o pianista reconheceu a voz de Camus de imediato. — Eu sinto muito por isso. Essa é minha casa, e quero que volte aqui sempre que tiver vontade. Eu o receberei com todo o prazer.

O pianista recolheu as mãos e se ajeitou novamente no sofá.

— Obrigado, Camus. E não se preocupe. Como é dito, merda acontece. — sorriu tentando amenizar o clima tenso. — Eu vou voltar sim.

Ainda nervoso e preocupado, Mu olhou rapidamente para os amigos que os cercavam.

— Gente, será que podiam nos deixar um momento a sós, por favor? — pediu gentilmente, e quase que de imediato todos afastaram seus olhares solidários dos dois para seguirem, como podiam, com a festa.

Contudo, quando Afrodite entregou a trouxinha de pano com gelo para o estudante de cinema, este aproximou-se dele até quase ficar com a boca encostada em seu ouvido.

— Onde diabos está o meu irmão? Não o vi aqui durante o barraco. — perguntou.

— A última vez que o vi estava na varanda atracado com a língua da Tétis. — respondeu em baixo tom, depois correu os olhos rapidamente pelo local. — E pelo visto foi se atracar com o resto Deus sabe onde! O teu irmão, olha vou te contar, heim. Todas as vezes que vem aqui ele se dá bem. Será que ele me passa a receita milagrosa? — brincou.

— Menos mal. — Mu suspirou. — Melhor que ele não saiba o que aconteceu aqui. E melhor ainda que não sabia do meu rolo com o filho da puta do Kanon. Pede para a galera passar um pano nisso para mim, por favor?

— Por que eu pedir? Você vai embora?

Mu trocou um olhar cumplice com o amigo, o qual depois desviou para o namorado.

— Eu não devia nem ter vindo, Afrodite. Sabendo que o Kanon iria estar aqui... Faz isso para mim?

— Está certo. — disse o sueco, depois segurou no braço do amigo e sorriu gentil. — Mu... o seu pianista é um garoto incrível! Tenho certeza de que todos aqui também pensam como eu. Não deixe o Kanon fazer com que Shaka pense nada diferente disso, certo?

— Eu não vou deixar. — Mu lhe sorriu de volta, grato pelas palavras. — Obrigado.

Afrodite enfim se afastou e foi se juntar aos amigos, que vez ou outra olhavam para o casal com olhares desolados.

Mu então ergueu-se do chão e sentou-se no sofá voltando a colocar a trouxinha com gelo sobre o hematoma na testa de Shaka.

— Está doendo, amor? Seria bom a gente ir ao hospital para você tirar um raio x e depois...

Shaka o interrompeu levantando a mão até esta encontrar seu braço. Segurou em seu pulso com a sutileza de uma criatura etérea.

— Mu... eu estou bem. Essa não foi a minha primeira, nem será a última, queda. Pode achar estranho, mas eu estou acostumado com elas. — disse com voz mansa enquanto lhe puxava o braço para baixo.

Mu suspirou pesaroso. Seu coração se partiu com aquelas palavras, com o conformismo impresso nelas. Sentiu-se terrivelmente culpado por tudo.

— Me desculpe. Eu não deveria ter saído de perto de você. A Pandora... a garota que veio com o Kanon, assim que entrou no banheiro ela apareceu aqui muito mal, completamente bêbada. A levei até o banheiro da suíte do Camus, ela vomitou e eu a coloquei na cama...

— Não precisa se explicar, Mu. Você não fez nada de errado.

— Eu não, mas o desgraçado do Kanon sim. — a voz do cineasta novamente se alterava. — Eu vi quando aquele mau caráter colocou o pé na sua frente. Eu devia ter quebrado todos os dentes da boca dele.

— Que isso! Não fale uma coisa dessa. Nem parece o mesmo Mu que conheci, que eu conheço. — disse o pianista consternado, porém não soltava da mão do cineasta, a qual acariciava com sutis toques.

— Poucas pessoas me tiram do sério tanto quanto Kanon. — respirou fundo e ruidosamente, e se dando conta de que maldizer o advogado e insistir naquela raiva não ajudaria em nada, esfregou os olhos com a mão que tinha livre e depois acariciou o rosto de Shaka. — Não vamos deixar que o desgraçado arruíne nossa noite, está bem?

O pianista esticou os lábios num sorriso claudicante e fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça.

— Podemos ir embora? — pediu ao fim.

Mu correu os olhos pelo rosto dele. Sua fisionomia parecia desconfiada, arredia, bem diferente de quando chegaram ali, mas o grande hematoma em sua testa era motivo suficiente para justifica-la.

— Sim. Vamos embora. Vamos para casa. — respondeu o estudante de cinema.

Trocaram um breve beijo, levantaram-se do sofá e seguiram até os amigos que se reuniam agora na cozinha beliscando os petiscos espalhados sobre a mesa. Mu guiava cuidadosamente Shaka, que trazia a bengala dobrada na mão.

As despedidas tiveram o mesmo calor e verdade que os cumprimentos, porém o que no começo era regado a ansiedade e alegria, agora ganhara um tom melancólico.

— Me desculpe pela confusão, Camus. — disse Mu sem jeito enquanto apertava amigavelmente o ombro do francês. — Eu chutei a porta do seu quarto e... bem... ela acabou rachando ao meio. Mas eu faço questão de pagar pela troca. Pode me mandar a conta.

— _Non_ esquenta com isso. Mas principalmente... _non_ esquente essa cabeça, _mon cher_. Ninguém aqui quer ver você na cadeia. Já se livrou uma vez de ser preso, mas com Kanon as coisas são diferentes. Se ele invocar, _non_ aceitará acordos externos. Nunca é inteligente agredir um advogado.

— Menos inteligente ainda é agredir um cego! É facinho ferrar ele por isso, já que Shaka não pode se defender. — disse Milo, que na mesma hora percebeu ter falado demais, já que todos os olhares ali se voltaram para ele, enquanto o pianista, visivelmente incomodado, baixou a cabeça embaraçado. — Me desculpe, Shaka, eu não quis dizer que você...

— Está tudo bem, Milo. Não falou nada de errado. Não precisa se desculpar. — disse o pianista com um sorriso tímido. — Foi um prazer conhecer vocês. Todos vocês. Obrigado pela noite agradável e... pelas memórias resgatadas.

— Ah, meu querido. O prazer foi muito mais meu, e de todo mundo aqui, pode ter certeza. — disse Afrodite, que sem nenhuma cerimônia foi até ele e o abraçou forte. — Você e Mu são o casal mais lindo que já vi.

— São mesmo! — disse Geisty sorrindo para o cineasta.

— Já está convidado para a próxima reunião! — disse Camus festivo e animado. — _Non_ aceito declinações, heim!

— Sim! A partir de hoje você já é um membro honorário do Círculo da Mandrágora Dourada. Sua presença nas nossa reuniões é imprescindível! — disse Milo.

— Oh, _Dieu_! Desse jeito é que ele não vai querer vir mesmo, Milo. Se tiver que aguenta-lo ouvir falar dessa _merde_ de Irmandade a cada reunião. Que saco! — fez um gesto negativo e enfático. — Eu _non_ ia querer.

Finalmente um riso de genuína descontração e alegria saltou dos lábios do pianista. Aquelas pessoas em pouquíssimo tempo cativaram seu coração. Fora uma experiência inesquecível, e da qual estava ansioso para dividir com o irmão... isso depois de lhe explicar o galo na cabeça.

Isso sim era um problema. Asmita ficaria uma fera. Mas não pensaria nele agora. Tinha coisas mais urgentes a pensar. Como o pós festa e a noite que passaria com Mu, que agora estava tão próximo de acontecer que sentia seu coração bater forte e o estômago gelar.

Pensava incessantemente nesse momento desde que saíram do Bronx, e agora que ele estava em suas mãos sentia-se impelido a deixar que lhe escorresse pelos dedos.

A história das câmeras e dos filmes caseiros que o advogado mencionou não lhe saía da cabeça.

Após despedirem-se de todos seguiram para o apartamento de Mu, calados na maioria do percurso.

Mu desconhecia o dilema que crescia e se entranhava feito erva daninha no espírito do pianista, mas sentia que havia algo de errado. Estava ficando deveras preocupado. Não sabia ao certo como agir ou como iniciar um diálogo com ele, mas quando estivessem a sós em casa certamente encontraria um meio.

No entanto, quando abriu a porta e acendeu a luz todo o planejamento que fazia lhe fugiu da mente em um segundo, esvaindo-se feito fumaça que se desmancha no ar.

— Puta que pariu! — exclamou em tom surpreso.

No sofá de couro branco, deitados preguiçosamente, Shion e a garota do teatro estavam nus e abraçados. Tinham acabado de fazer sexo, e desfrutavam da deleitosa letargia enquanto dividiam um baseado.

— Porra, Mu! — Shion deu um grito, assustado com o flagrante.

Do mesmo jeito que abriu a porta, lento e cuidadosamente, Mu recuou dois passos trazendo Shaka junto consigo a fechou de volta.


	21. Uma Conversa

**NOTAS ESPECIAIS DAS AUTORAS:**

 _Desculpe o atraso pessoal._

 _Primeiro de tudo quero dizer que a intensão era postar um cap maior, mas simplesmente não deu. Tivemos que dividir._

 _Além disso, tanto eu (Hamal) quanto a Rosenrot estamos com muuuuuuuuuuuitos contratempos pessoais. esse cap por exemplo esta saindo nos 45 do 2° tempo._

 _Vamos tentar ao MÁXIMO não nos atrasarmos e manter periodicidade.. mas também peço a compreensão de vcs caso ocorra atrasos. (principalmente meus leitores de " Silente devoção"... gente realmente não to tendo tempo ou cabeça para conseguir escrever, todo meu esforço está em manter o Templo e O pianista em dia.)_

 _Dito isso, vamos ao cap XD.  
 **#######**_

No corredor, do lado de fora, Mu levou a mão ao rosto e raspou as unhas no queixo num gesto nervoso.

— O que houve? — sem entender Shaka perguntou curioso. — Era a voz do seu irmão!

— É... pois é... Encontramos ele. — Mu deu um riso cheio de embaraço. — Está do outro lado desta porta, no meu sofá... e pelado junto com a Tétis.

O pianista quedou-se imóvel. Os olhos azuis, abertos, piscaram algumas vezes no rosto pasmado.

— Eles estavam...

— Não... graças a Deus parece que já tinham terminado o serviço.

Houve um instante de silêncio, e então Shaka deixou escapar um riso desenvolto.

Mu olhou para ele e riu junto, até que escutaram a voz de Shion gritada do outro lado da porta lhes avisando que já estavam saindo. Logo esta foi aberta e a figura do irmão saltou aos olhos do cineasta. Estava ainda bem descomposto e visivelmente bêbado. Os cabelos volumosos bagunçados, a roupa amassada, o rosto afogueado... A moça do teatro não estava em melhor estado. Mas nenhum dos dois se importava. Os sorrisos em seus rostos, e a maneira como tinham os braços entrelaçados, deixava claro que para eles a noite estava só começando.

Quiçá fosse assim também consigo e o pianista. Pensou o cineasta, mas algo lhe dizia que aquela tão esperada noite não sairia como havia planejado.

— Mu... foi mal, cara. Achei que ainda iam ficar um tempo na festa e... — Shion deu de ombros sem conseguir conter o riso.

— E vocês então acharam uma boa ideia dar uma rapidinha no meu sofá. — Mu reclamou revirando os olhos.

— Hum, não foi tão rapidinha assim, né Shi? — disse Tétis, e segurando no queixo do executivo lhe roubou um beijo.

Shaka, que ouvia a tudo, mordeu os lábios para conter o riso.

— Vocês ao menos forraram o sofá? Aposto que não. — Mu resmungou enquanto tomava o pianista pela mão e o conduzia para dentro do apartamento.

— O seu sofá é de couro. Lavou tá novo. — Shion respondeu com um sorriso largo e franco. Mu olhava incrédulo para aquelas bochechas, as quais já eram naturalmente avermelhadas, mas que agora estavam bem mais coradas que o normal.

— Vamos voltar para a festa? Acho que eles querem ficar sozinhos. — disse Tétis dando um risinho cheio de malícia.

Shion nunca pensou que aquela frase um dia lhe soaria tão estranha, mas trocando um rápido olhar com Mu apenas conseguiu sentir-se feliz por ele. Que toda a estranheza ficasse lá no fundo do abismo.

Ainda com certo embaraço, sorriu para o irmão e pousou a mão sobre seu ombro um pouco antes de lhe dar as costas e deixar o apartamento acompanhado da garota do teatro.

Shaka ouviu quando a porta foi fechada com cuidado; logo depois Mu ausentou-se de si para trancá-la. Escutou o som da chave acionando a fechadura enquanto aguardava de pé e imóvel. Tinha a estranha sensação de estar sendo puxado para o lado, como se seu corpo fosse feito de ferro e um imã potente o quisesse colado a ele. Deveria estar ridículo tentando manter-se no lugar, esticado feito uma corda de violão, ele pensava. Não estava mesmo acostumado com o álcool, e bastaram duas cervejas e um drink fraquíssimo de morango para lhe prejudicar todo o equilíbrio.

O tempo que Mu havia levado para trancar a porta do apartamento e voltar a lhe tomar a mão devolvendo-lhe o precioso equilíbrio tinha se prolongado por uma eternidade.

Arrastado também era o silêncio incômodo do cineasta.

— Mu? — disse Shaka buscando alcançar uma trégua. Nervoso, entrelaçou os dedos nos dele imprimindo suave força. — Está tão calado.

O estudante de cinema tinha os olhos fixos no rosto do pianista.

Na verdade, desde que fechara a porta seu olhar não buscou outro interesse.

— Estava só analisando a bagunça que meu irmão e aquela garota fizeram aqui. — mentiu. Não havia bagunça alguma, apenas uma almofada ou outra espalhada pelo tapete, e caso houvesse ele não teria notado, posto que a face alva e atribulada de Shaka era seu único foco. — Além de estar tudo meio fora do lugar ainda deixaram minha sala impregnada com cheiro de cigarro e maconha... — nisso não mentiu. O ar estava deveras carregado. — Se importa de irmos para o meu quarto?

Shaka estranhou a pergunta, pois que desde que saíra de casa, no Bronx, naquele dia, levou consigo na mochila muitas dúvidas e apenas uma certeza, a de que queria estar no quarto do estudante de cinema.

Agora não tinha mais certeza de nada.

— Não. Claro que não. —- respondeu.

Sem dizer nada Mu seguiu para o quarto conduzindo o pianista por uma das mãos enquanto lhe permitia tatear as paredes com a outra para que já fosse se familiarizando com os espaços, e assim que entraram o levou até a cama.

— Aqui está a cama. — conduziu a mão de Shaka até o edredom perfumado e macio e então finalmente separou-se dele recuando um passo. — Sente-se um instante, por favor. Eu quero conversar com você.

As mãos de dedos magros e delicados do pianista mediram o espaço onde podia se sentar, e depois que ele se colocou na posição solicitada seguraram firme a borda da cama. Não fosse a macies e conforto do colchão podia jurar que estava sentado à beira de um precipício, pois a angústia que lhe apertava o peito naquele momento era tão intensa quanto a força que insistia em puxá-lo para o chão.

Súbito, sentiu quando Mu sentou-se a seu lado, então virou ligeiramente o rosto para aquela direção.

— Sobre o que quer conversar? — perguntou, estranhamente temendo a resposta. Os olhos abertos piscavam meio desgovernados. Estava apreensivo.

— Sobre tudo que eu tinha planejado para esta noite. — a voz do estudante de cinema tinha um tom baixo e desolado. Aborrecido correu os olhos pelo cômodo vendo ali as dúzias de velas aromáticas com essência de lavanda que havia espalhado sobre os moveis e que nem tinham sido acesas. — Mas eu sinto que estraguei tudo com a briga.

Shaka podia sentir sobre ele o olhar de Mu, como se fossem cipós o golpeando, leve, sem magoar a pele, mas extremamente incômodo.

— Você não estragou... Kanon estragou. — disse baixo. — Mas, não tudo. Embora no seu lugar eu provavelmente tivesse feito o mesmo, essa... essa agressividade, essa... violência, é uma parte sua que eu ainda não conhecia.

Mu olhou para ele, preocupado.

— Isso te assusta?

Shaka ponderou por um instante.

— Não. Apenas... não esperava. Não combina com você. — respondeu sincero, depois levou as mãos ao rosto para afastar os cabelos caídos sobre o galo na testa que latejava sem parar.

Mu abaixou a cabeça acanhado. Percebeu claramente que Shaka estava sendo bondoso, pois que seu descontrole na festa tinha assustado até a si mesmo. Embora não sentisse nenhum remorso por ter acertado a cara de Kanon. Por isso não.

— Eu sinto muito.

— Não precisa se desculpar, Mu, apenas... não me esconda nada. — falou voltando a segurar firme na borda da cama.

— Mas não é como se eu estivesse escondendo algo de você. — o estudante de cinema aproximou-se mais dele e fez uma carícia com o polegar em sua mão. — É só que... Shaka, eu não sou uma pessoa agressiva... quero dizer... eu detesto violência, mas simplesmente tem horas que não consigo me controlar. Falando assim, desse jeito, até parece que estive fingindo ser alguém que não era, mas não é verdade. É que venho tentando trabalhar isso desde criança, com aulas de judô, karatê, agora também com o Rugby, incluindo meditação, o piano... — inspirou fundo soltando o ar vagarosamente. — Eu só achei que não precisasse falar sobre algo que já tinha superado, porque hoje é difícil eu perder a cabeça por bobagem, só que o Kanon, ele... ele me tirou do sério!

De repente Mu soltou a mão de Shaka num gesto brusco para leva-la ao rosto e apertar os olhos fazendo uma careta.

— Eu estava na minha, estava deixando passar todas aquelas provocações. — continuou o cineasta. — Me controlei até diante daquele desaforo com a massa de modelar, mas na hora em que vi aquele merda colocando o pé na sua frente para você tropeçar foi como se tudo ao meu redor ficasse vermelho, e só o que eu conseguia pensar era no quanto eu queria socar a cara do desgraçado por ele ter te machucado e...

— Ei! — o pianista o interrompeu imediatamente buscando a mão do cineasta com a sua estendida ao ar. Não foi preciso encontra-la, em razão de esta ter vindo a seu encontro por própria vontade. — Já passou. Esqueça isso.

Mu sorriu sem graça, em seguida deu um longo suspiro e um beijo estalado na mão do pianista.

— Você está certo. Me desculpe de novo. — disse Mu, e então aproximou-se do namorado e lhe beijou ternamente o rosto enquanto acariciava os cabelos loiros que lhe caiam sobre os ombros. — O que importa agora é que estamos aqui. Só você e eu.

Shaka concordou com um aceno afirmativo de cabeça e um sorriso tímido, porém engoliu em seco. Não queria admitir, mas as palavras de Kanon ditas na festa ainda o incomodavam deveras. Simplesmente não conseguia esquece-las.

O silêncio que crescia entre ambos também deixava em desassossego o cineasta, que beijando ternamente a face do namorado procurava em si mesmo coragem para perguntar a ele o real motivo de sua apreensão. Apreensão essa que também era a sua.

Finalmente o pianista quebrou o silêncio.

— Tem mais alguma coisa que não tenha me dito sobre você... e que acha importante eu saber agora? — perguntou finalmente, sentindo um calafrio repentino lhe correr pela coluna.

Surpreso Mu interrompeu os beijos, e seus olhos então fitaram sérios a face do pianista. Aquela pergunta soara extremamente inusitada, embora, e de uma forma bizarra, ao mesmo tempo tenha acionado um alerta dentro de si.

— Como assim? — questionou confuso, no entanto uma suspeita preocupante começou a crescer dentro de si.

Shaka sentiu tensão na voz dele.

Ele não ia falar. Não hoje, talvez nunca.

Era mesmo necessário que falasse? Ele pensou enquanto tentava entender, com seu já atribulado raciocínio, até que ponto estava sendo invasivo, afinal era a privacidade do namorado que estava em questão, e o quanto estava se deixando levar pelo ciúmes.

De cabeça baixa, perdido em seus pensamentos, Shaka engoliu em seco. Um estranho e incômodo palpite deixava seu peito apertado, como se tivesse uma pedra pesada presa a ele.

Era esquisito ser capaz de sentir as coisas quando nem ao menos podia saber como elas são, mas ele sentia, e naquele momento era como se visse os homens que se deitaram naquela cama, como se visse as câmeras com suas lentes ávidas focadas neles.

De repente, experimentou algo que inicialmente julgou ser medo; seu estômago gelou como se tivesse a barriga encostada em uma parede de gelo, mas tratou logo de escapar daquela armadilha.

Não seria um joguete nas mãos de Kanon. Era exatamente isso que ele queria.

Se tinha algo a descobrir e tirar a limpo com Mu caberia a ele mesmo lhe dizer.

— Shaka, como assim? Por que está me perguntando isso? — Mu voltou a questiona-lo, preocupado com o demora do pianista, que tinha as mãos sobre o colo com as palmas voltadas para cima e os dedos inquietos a cutucar os cantinhos das unhas.

Shaka então respirou fundo e comprimiu os lábios prendendo o ar por breves segundos. Ponderava uma maneira sutil de tocar naquele assunto sem parecer que estivesse colocando Mu contra a parede, porque de fato não estava. Apenas precisava fazer com que ele entendesse o dilema pelo qual passava.

— Sabe, Mu... o que mais detesto é ter de constantemente lembrar a mim mesmo que, por não enxergar, a minha realidade é totalmente diferente da realidade das pessoas que enxergam, mas há coisas das quais não posso querer fugir. — disse voltando a levantar a cabeça e virar o rosto para o lado em que o namorado estava. Respirou fundo. — Se eu enxergasse, talvez também mandaria nudes ou até filmaria meus encontros sexuais, como Shijima mesmo já me disse que fez uma vez, como tanta gente deve fazer... e como você faz. Mas infelizmente eu nunca vou poder fazer isso, e não sei se quero fazer isso.

— O que? — a pergunta veio exaltada, misto de indignação e espanto. Com os olhos arregalados e a testa franzida, Mu encarou o namorado sem acreditar no que acabara de ouvir.

— Por isso eu perguntei se tinha algo importante para me dizer que eu devesse saber, já que considero isso bem importante. — Shaka fez uma pausa, aflito, então voltou a baixar a cabeça e fechou os olhos. — E você deve estar me olhando em choque nesse exato momento, porque nem sua respiração ouço mais, mas acredite, não estou começando uma DR ou algo do tipo... ou estou? Eu acho que não. Mas você pode achar que sim... Mas eu... eu só não quero ser filmado... Quer por favor dizer alguma coisa? — perguntou quase com um soluço.

A fala de Shaka soou tão absurda para Mu que nervoso, além de profundamente indignado, ele se levantou abruptamente da cama e se colocou de pé em frente a ele, o encarando com perplexidade.

— Quem foi que te falou isso? Foi o pulha do Kanon, não foi? — fez uma pausa fechando os punhos.

O pianista lhe respondeu com um fraco e tímido aceno de cabeça, afirmando que sim.

— Filho da puta! — Mu levou ambas as mãos ao rosto. Estavam geladas trêmulas. — Eu sabia! Sabia que você estava esquisito assim por causa dele. É claro que ele não iria perder a oportunidade de te falar alguma merda. Óbvio! Mas que cretino desgraçado!

Enquanto vociferava mais um tanto de ofensas contra Kanon, o cineasta andava de um lado para o outro arfando feito um animal inquieto e raivoso, sem poder acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Nunca imaginou que seu fetiche pessoal seria usado de forma tão baixa e vil pelo advogado. Maldizia a hora em que cedera aos encantos de Kanon e o permitira entrar em sua vida, ainda que por pouco tempo. Os vídeos caseiros existiam, eram reais, mas não havia motivo, ainda, para falar sobre eles com o pianista. Shaka era diferente, tudo com ele teria de ser diferente, e tinha consciência disso. Não que fosse esconder dele essa prática, que por sinal muito lhe aprazia, mas acharia o dia e a hora certa para dividi-la com ele. Ainda era cedo demais, invasivo demais...

E agora estava feito. Da pior forma, porque certamente Kanon fizera questão de expor o fato de forma a fomentar a insegurança do pianista e causar intriga entre eles.

De olhos abertos, que vez ou outra piscavam agitados enquanto involuntariamente se mexiam seguindo o som dos passos desgovernados que ouvia junto do farfalhar de roupas e da respiração ofegante do cineasta, Shaka sentia a boca seca e o coração pesado.

— Mu... se acalma. — pediu com falsa tranquilidade na voz. — Eu... eu não... não me importo que tenha vídeos de sexo com os caras que você pegava antes da gente se conhecer, eu só não quero filmar nada. — deu de ombros. Nem sabia ao certo porque havia dito aquilo.

— Por que você está repetindo isso, Shaka? Que você não quer filmar. — Mu perguntou desconfiado, finalmente parando na frente do pianista, o qual levantou ligeiramente a cabeça para responder.

— Porque eu não quero, oras... porque... porque não me sentiria bem, e... — engasgou-se com as palavras por não conseguir dizer o óbvio. Porque era cego e lhe soava extremamente estranho aquela ideia. Novamente retirou o cabelo que caia por cima do galo na testa. O nervosismo parecia fazê-lo latejar ainda mais.

— O que mais aquele pulha te falou sobre mim, Shaka?

Estava feito.

Não havia mais como tornar aquela situação amena.

— Disse que me filmaria sem eu saber... Porque sou uma experiência para um futuro projeto cinematográfico mirabolante. Que você não é quem se mostra para mim... e que, além de outros caras, você fez muitos vídeos íntimos seus com ele. — lhe doeu mais do que imaginava dizer aquilo. Não que tivesse ciúmes de Kanon, pois testemunhou por si próprio a repulsa que o namorado sentia por ele, mas a ideia lhe era incômoda. A ideia, sim, lhe causava ciúmes.

Mu quedou-se imóvel. De pé, os olhos esgazeados fitos no rosto de fisionomia aflita do pianista, a boca aberta, muda e trêmula, os punhos cerrados e os braços em paralelo junto ao corpo. Estava pasmo, petrificado diante daquela verdade difícil de acreditar.

As palavras de Shaka o atingiram forte e doloroso tal qual o soco que dera na cara de Kanon.

No entanto, diferente do advogado, a pancada não lhe fomentou a raiva, mas causou profunda tristeza.

Desolado o estudante de cinema comprimiu os lábios e fechou os olhos, se negando a acreditar que as coisas tinham tomado aquele rumo. Quando os abriu novamente olhou para a estante na parede onde estavam as câmeras, para os tripés próximo à porta da varanda, e depois de um momento voltou a olhar para o rosto do pianista, que sentado na beirada de sua cama tinha o semblante visivelmente atormentado.

Engoliu em seco.

Nada naquele cenário era como havia planejado. Nada.

Por culpa de Kanon a primeira noite com o namorado havia sido transformada em uma armadilha subversiva de um jovem estudante de cinema depravado a um garoto cego e indefeso.

Sem forças, e nenhum ânimo até mesmo para enfurecer-se, visto que a raiva aos poucos se tornava pesar, Mu levou as mãos à cabeça cruzando os dedos atrás da nuca. Após um instante deu um longo suspiro e caminhou de volta para a cama sentando-se novamente ao lado de Shaka, dessa vez a uma distância segura.

Sentindo-se esgotado, diante de todo aquele absurdo, jogou-se de costas sobre o colchão.

— Shaka, eu não vou te filmar fazendo sexo comigo, não precisa ficar preocupado. — confessou com os olhos fitos no teto vazio. Sua voz era triste e cansada. — A verdade é que isso sequer passou pela minha cabeça... A única surpresa que eu tinha planejado para nos dois era uma trilha sonora romântica e velas aromáticas... Eu não sou esse tipo de cara. — a desconfiança do namorado o machucava.

Como se tivesse vista, de olhos escancarados o pianista voltou a face para trás, para a direção em que imaginava estar o estudante de cinema, percebendo no ato a mágoa que havia lhe causado, embora em momento algum tivesse acreditado de fato que Mu seria capaz de filma-lo sem sua autorização. No entanto, toda sua história de vida o levava a questionar-se incansavelmente sobre tudo, e mesmo quando sentia estar certo temia estar sendo apenas ingênuo, inocente, como Asmita sempre lhe fez acreditar que era, como o pai o fazia, como sua própria deficiência lhe obrigava a ser... Afinal, quantas dúvidas eram sanadas sob o julgamento, quase sempre infalível, dos olhos?

Ainda deitado de costas no colchão Mu olhou para ele, tenso e em desassossego. Percebeu que ele parecia querer lhe dizer algo, seu lábios perfeitos de um coral cor de pêssego maduro tremelicavam levemente, mas deles nenhum som saía, e após vários silêncios Mu deu um suspiro profundo e se sentou, cabisbaixo e desanimado.

— Não era dessa forma que eu queria que soubesse. — disse em tom baixo, quase de uma confissão. — Eu não ia esconder isso de você, mas não era dessa forma, tampouco pelo Kanon, que deveria saber... Eu tenho sim, uma pequena coleção de vídeos caseiros de encontros meus com alguns caras, todos filmados em Super-8 e VHS. Não tem nada compartilhado em rede ou com ninguém. Estão todos comigo. Alguns desses vídeos eram com o Kanon sim, mas eu destruí os rolos quando rompi com ele. — fez uma pausa pensando no que diria. — Quanto às demais afirmações que ele fez a você... eu espero, do fundo do meu coração, que não tenha acreditado... Eu gosto de você, Shaka, meus sentimentos são verdadeiros, e não tenho outro interesse nessa relação que não seja apenas o que já dividi com você.

Naquele instante o pianista sufocou um soluço. A garganta já lhe doía, apertada, seca, dura.

Quem dera tivesse segurado o estudante de cinema naquele quarto quando chegaram ali e cabulado a festa. Teria evitado algumas cenas desagradáveis e um enorme galo na testa... Mas, se tivesse fugido da festa não teria experimentado a cordialidade genuína de Camus, nem teria rido às gargalhadas da irreverência de Milo, Aiolia e Aldebaran; não teria desfrutado das histórias divertidas contadas pelas meninas, June, Geisty, Marin, ou se aproximado um pouco mais de Shion; tampouco teria se encantado e se emocionado com a doçura e leveza de Afrodite...

Aos poucos o pianista descobria que viver exigia uma dose alta de coragem. Que pensando em evitar o sofrimento muitas vezes se fecha as portas para a felicidade; e que ao mesmo tempo que se ganhava também se perdia.

Mas ele não iria perder Mu. Não mesmo!

— Mu eu... — ensaiou dizer algo, mas de repente não soube como dar vida às palavras, não da maneira que desejava, não com a força e intensão que almejava, e voltando a se calar apertou com força os dedos contra a borda da cama.

— Não precisa dizer nada, Shaka. Eu entendo. — disse Mu se levantando do leito. Desnorteado olhou em volta enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos e perdido em seus pensamentos procurava pela mochila do namorado, a qual havia deixado sobre o divã. Caminhou até lá para apanha-la. — Eu vou levar suas coisas para o quarto de hospedes. Acho que vai se sentir mais à vontade. Lá não tem nenhuma câmera, eu te garanto. Shion dorme no sofá quando chegar. Não se preocupe, ele está acostumado.

— O quarto de hospedes também cheira a campos de lavanda?

A pergunta pegou de surpresa o estudante de cinema, que ao virar-se, já com a mochila nas mãos, encontrou o pianista de pé. Olhou curioso para ele, para seu rosto alvo e belo, não mais encontrando nele a aflição e inquietude de momentos antes, apenas uma ansiedade afoita e aparente.

— Não. — Mu respondeu com um sorriso tímido, depois caminhou lento até ele parando a poucos palmos de distância. Então calado o observou por um momento.

Shaka tinha uma alma tão leve que era capaz de acalmar até o mais violento dos vulcões, afogar até a mais insistente e silente tristeza.

— Quando entrei aqui, no seu quarto, pela primeira vez, tudo o que consegui ver foi um enorme e infinito campo de lavanda... — disse, levantando ligeiramente o queixo e com os olhos azuis abertos, sem ver. Fez uma pausa breve e respirou fundo antes de dar um sorriso. — Conforme me conduzia aqui para dentro, lá, no campo, uma brisa fraca balançava os arbustos em fileiras infinitas, e eles dançavam... E esse balé em tons de roxo e lilás era regido pelo Noturno em Si bemol menor de Chopin, o primeiro dos três... e enquanto sua mão segurava a minha mão esquerda, com a direita eu repetia os padrões de sete, onze, vinte e vinte e duas notas, aqui na minha perna. — repetiu o gesto batendo os dedos no jeans surrado da calça, sobre a coxa.

Mu baixou o olhar para a mão do pianista, por um instante breve, depois voltou a fitar seu rosto.

— Depois um cheiro que ainda não conhecia invadiu o campo de lavanda. — o pianista continuou, agora estendendo para o cineasta a mão de palma virada para cima. — Você então me apresentou às fitas, às câmeras, à outra faceta que compõe o seu mundo, e eu a achei tão fascinante quanto a primeira... E como o dia, que não existe sem a noite, e necessitamos tanto de um quanto do outro para viver, porque ambos são parte de um todo maravilhoso, também você é feito de duas forças, Mu... que não se anulam e não se separam, mas fazem de você o homem único que é... E eu... eu desejo amar o todo, não apenas uma parte. — quando sentiu Mu lhe tomar a mão e entrelaçar os dedos nos seus, o pianista piscou os olhos e ficou sério. — Na minha visão, não há nada mais aqui além do campo de lavanda, você e eu.

Naquele momento Mu quedou-se emocionado. Era admirável a facilidade com que Shaka conseguia mexer com todos seus sentidos e causar em si um turbilhão de sentimentos arrebatadores. Lentamente deixou que a mochila do pianista, a qual trazia na outra mão, escorregasse de seus dedos até jazer no chão ao lado de seus pés, sobre a refinada tapeçaria, e com a mão livre tocou gentil o rosto de Shaka lhe fazendo uma carícia na bochecha.

O pianista fechou os olhos e deu um suspiro ao sentir o toque.

— Em algum momento eu tive medo... confesso. — disse ele, e seus lábios desenharam um sorriso. — Mas esse foi tão passageiro quanto o vento que balança as infinitas fileiras de lavanda aqui, em torno de nós... Me perdoe se eu o magoei com minha insegurança, Mu. Talvez eu não esteja tão preparado para o mundo das pessoas que enxergam tanto quanto acho que estou, mas por favor, acredite... tudo o que eu sinto agora, e desde o momento em que toquei seu rosto pela primeira vez, é apenas amor. Eu te amo, Mu. Eu te amo muito. E nada, nem ninguém, conseguirá arrancar esse amor de dentro de mim.

Diante daquelas palavras, ditas com demasiada doçura e verdade, o estudante de cinema entreabriu os lábios e suspendeu a respiração sem sequer dar-se conta. Seu coração bateu mais forte, e o olhar vidrado fixou-se nos olhos do pianista, que agora abertos cintilavam vivazes, mesmo que não pudessem ver nada. E já que não podia enxergar, Mu procurou outra forma de mostrar a Shaka o quanto aquela confissão o havia arrebatado.

Com certa pressa e euforia o cineasta tomou ambas as mãos do pianista e as levou até o próprio rosto para que ele pudesse sentir que sorria, que tremia de emoção.

— Não há mais mágoa que precise ser perdoada... — sorriu. — Eu também amo você, Shaka. — disse entre sorrisos atrapalhados, com uma boa dose de euforia. Toda tristeza havia sido varrida para longe, levada pelo vento que soprava os arbustos do campo de lavanda, que agora também existia em seu coração. — Eu amo tanto você... e quis tanto te dizer isso muito antes, mas tinha receio de assustá-lo. — ria de si mesmo. — Meu Deus, você não faz ideia do medo que senti... Achei que tivesse perdido a confiança em mim.

— Eu confiei em você no dia que cedi espaço na baqueta para que se sentasse ao meu lado e tocasse o piano comigo na estação. E assim vai ser enquanto estivermos juntos... Tudo o que eu mais quero é ficar aqui com você, Mu... amar você...

Mu continuou olhando diretamente para ele, extasiado. O coração palpitava enlouquecidamente, com o frenesi dos apaixonados, e deixava seu rosto quente e o corpo instigado, mas foi sem pressa alguma, delicado como o pousar de uma abelha sobre a flor, na cadência lenta e dedicada de um adágio, que aproximou os lábios entreabertos dos de Shaka para que ele sentisse a proximidade e assim pudesse receber sua boca com igual paixão e enlevo.

Shaka sentiu-se estremecer diante daquele toque. Cada centímetro de seu corpo parecia vibrar em resposta ao beijo, e a respiração ficava cada vez mais rápida conforme este se aprofundava, até que sentiu Mu lhe envolver pela cintura e o conduzir vagarosamente de volta à cama.

— Não faz ideia do quanto eu te desejo, Shaka. — o estudante de cinema sussurrou próximo ao ouvido do pianista quando o fez se deitar sobre o edredom macio de seda branca, e sem conseguir se conter mais deitou-se sobre ele lhe beijando o pescoço quente. — Chego a sentir um aperto no peito, algo parecido com... uma dor, mas uma dor muito boa.

Com o rosto em brasa e o coração tão acelerado que podia jurar poder ouvi-lo em alto e bom som, Shaka riu nervosamente, tanto das palavras atrapalhadas do cineasta quanto de seu próprio nervosismo, então afoito correu as mãos para debaixo de sua camisa e lhe apertou a cintura.

— Acho que só existe um jeito de aplacar essa dor do desejo... — sussurrou, e sentindo o hálito de Mu próximo aos seus lábios lhe tomou novamente a boca, agora com um beijo cheio de volúpia, e quando este os fazia quase perder o fôlego, agarrou a barra da camisa junto da jaqueta que o cineasta vestia e com um puxão tencionou tirar a ambas de uma vez. Ansiava por sentir a pele quente dele contra a sua, o coração batendo colado ao seu, no mesmo compasso. — Me ame, Mu... e me deixe amá-lo... eu sonho com isso todos os dias.


	22. O Amor não vê com os olhos

"O Amor não vê com os olhos, mas com a mente; por isso é alado, e cego, e tão potente."

A menção do Amor na visão de Helena, no primeiro Ato da Cena 1 de Sonho de uma Noite de Verão, de William Shakespeare, nunca fizera tanto sentido para Mu nesta hora, e livre de quaisquer eufemismos; ele agora tinha essa ideia no mais literal sentido de seu significado, pois que o amor não se enxerga, o amor se sente. Se sente no coração turbulento dentro do peito. Na boca que queima em volúpia... Se sente nos toques suaves das mãos de veludo que só havia visto manejarem com igual devoção as teclas do piano.

Sobre o edredom macio de seda branca os dois corpos enamorados regiam uma composição de beijos, toques e doces carícias, compondo um arranjo perfeitamente harmônico.

Como o maestro daquela orquestra, Shaka deslizava ambas as mãos pelo torso robusto de Mu, tateando cada detalhe precioso que seus dedos hábeis encontravam. Uma pequena cicatriz do lado esquerdo da cintura. Um relevo discreto na parte interna do braço direto. Uma tatuagem, talvez. Se lembraria de perguntar depois; até que, consumido em volúpia, tentou lhe tirar a camisa num movimento frenético e atrapalhado, o qual foi gentilmente interrompido.

— Shii... — fez o cineasta, segurando no rosto quente do pianista com ambas as mãos. Por um momento perdeu-se completamente naquela face incendiada, nas pequeninas sardas em seu nariz, nas sobrancelhas loiras finas, naqueles cílios longos e macios que lhe faziam lembrar dos campos de trigo, quando estes eram iluminados pelo sol e criavam a ilusão de um grande tapete felpudo dourado; na boca vermelha de morango suculento. — Calma. Não precisamos ter pressa, meu amor.

— Mu. — o pianista suspirou sôfrego o nome.

O estudante de cinema beijou-lhe delicadamente a fronte, próximo ao grande hematoma que aos poucos se formava em torno do inchaço no supercílio, depois olhou para as duas esferas negras dentro de seus olhos azuis incríveis, as quais esculpidas pela cegueira jamais mudariam de tamanho.

— Nós temos a noite toda, Shaka... Eu quero amá-lo sem pressa, porque sei que nunca fez isso antes.

— Não precisa me lembrar disso. — resmungou acanhado, porém mantendo o tom descontraído.

— E você não precisa ter vergonha disso. — Mu sorriu, depois sua boca buscou ávida a dele. — Hum... eu também nunca fiz isso antes.

O pianista piscou os olhos e franziu as sobrancelhas finas.

— Não... não entendo.

Mu lhe mordiscou o queixo, o provocando, depois delicadamente deslizou as mãos por debaixo da camisa azul, pelo torso longilíneo, a erguendo e expondo o peito que subia e descia em ritmo acelerado.

— Nunca fiz amor com ninguém. — confessou, com os olhos verdes fixos ao peito magro e alvo. Com ardor beijou-lhe devagarinho um dos mamilos sentindo a pele em torno deste arrepiar-se e os ombros do pianista se encolherem ligeiramente em resposta. — Eu nunca amei ninguém, Shaka... Nunca senti por pessoa nenhuma o que estou sentindo agora. Chega a assustar! Pensei que essa emoção, esse arrebatamento, existisse apenas nos filmes ou livros... no ideal do homem, mas, Deus, ele é real! — sorriu esfregando o rosto na pele alva — Ele é real! E ele é palpável!

Mu abraçou com força o corpo debaixo do seu, recebendo de volta um sussurrar meigo e um doce ressoar. Nunca pensou que um dia fosse viver tal emoção, tampouco julgava-se capaz ou até mesmo merecedor de sentimento tão sublime, especialmente após assumir-se gay, mas Shaka tinha entrado em sua vida para ensina-lo a permitir-se.

— É claro que ele é real. — Shaka deu uma risadinha esfregando seu corpo contra o dele em busca de mais contato. — É real e é perfeito!

— Quase perfeito. — Mu rebateu com outra risadinha, e antes que o pianista o questionasse, como sabia que ele faria, visto que já conhecia bem sua natureza inquieta e sagaz, apartou o beijo e lhe acariciou os lábios úmidos com o dedo indicador. — Espere aqui um instante.

— O que? — Shaka perguntou exasperado quando percebeu Mu deixar lentamente a cama. — Onde você vai?

— Falta só uma coisa para ficar perfeito.

A voz do estudante de cinema se afastava, ao passo que o som de seus passos apressados chegava aos ouvidos do pianista fazendo seu coração palpitar mais forte, mais rápido.

Com um movimento brusco Shaka apoiou as mãos no colchão e se sentou, com os olhos azuis vítreos bem abertos a vaguearem perdidos por detrás da cortina de chumbo enquanto acompanhavam o som dos ruídos que chegavam a seus ouvidos atentos. As câmeras!... Por uma fração de segundos um pensamento involuntário lhe ocorreu, este tão incômodo quanto uma pedra minúscula no sapato, mas tão fácil quanto livrar-se da pedra ele também chacoalhou o pensamento para longe.

— O que falta? — perguntou, e imediatamente em seguida à pergunta um perfume doce e agradável acariciou-lhe o olfato, então aliviado ele sorriu, e fechando os olhos encheu o peito daquele perfume. — Lavanda!

Mu olhou para ele, para aquele sorriso devastadoramente feliz e autêntico, e seu coração gozou do mais pleno júbilo. Acendeu a última vela aromática que havia espalhado pelo quarto e em seguida caminhou apressado até o aparelho de som na estante, adicionando àquele momento tão especial o elemento que os havia ligado, a força condutora que tornara aquele encontro de almas possível.

O piano.

Agora eles eram três novamente, como no começo.

Quando as primeiras notas do piano inundaram o quarto, Mu continuou olhando diretamente para Shaka, para aqueles olhos azuis que mais uma vez abertos pareciam olhar diretamente para os seus, ainda que soubesse que o foco destes estava muito além de si, em um mundo que ele jamais conheceria, mas do qual já fazia parte; no mundo único e particular do pianista.

— "Eu estava morto de felicidade e amor." — disse Mu ao voltar para a cama. Como um felino manhoso engatinhou desde a beirada até tocar suavemente as coxas de Shaka. — "Eu estava enterrado em seus braços; eu fui acordado por seus beijos... e então eu vi o céu em seus olhos."

— Sonho de Amor. — o pianista sussurrou tombando a cabeça para trás quando sentiu os lábios quentes do cineasta lhe tocar o pescoço perfumado. — A terceira peça do Liebesträume, de Franz Liszt.

— Nunca pensei que fosse experimentar as três formas de amar descritas nos poemas do Uhland e no de Freiligrath, que inspiraram o Liebesträume, todas em uma só pessoa. Em você.

Com um suspiro Shaka sorriu e jogando-se de costas no colchão espichou preguiçosamente os braços pelo edredom branco, que já se embolava com o lençol, aprazendo-se tanto de toda aquela macies e espaço, quanto das palavras doces de Mu.

— Eu já teria me dado por satisfeito se conseguisse chegar perto de experimentar uma delas. — brincou o pianista, e em seguida deu início a uma nova tentativa de retirar a peça incômoda que cobria a pele quente do cineasta. — Mas eu posso dizer, com toda certeza desse mundo, que sinto por você todos os tipos possíveis de amor, não apenas o casto, o erótico e o incondicional. E se puder inventar uma nova forma de amar, então quero inventa-la com você.

Entre beijos apaixonados e carícias ternas os dois retiraram as camisas com calma, as abandonando ali mesmo sobre a cama, então Mu cobriu o corpo de Shaka com o seu, unindo os peitos e as bocas.

O pianista estava vivendo um sonho. De repente, e enquanto sentia o coração do estudante de cinema pulsar contra o seu, estavam novamente nos campos de lavandas, deitados sobre as flores que tinham, além do perfume encantador, uma macies surreal. As notas do piano embalavam os gracejos que os arbustos faziam ao serem tocados pela brisa, a qual também fazia dançar, como num balé encantador, os cabelos lilases de Mu, os fundindo, vez ou outra, com os ramos arroxeados das pequeninas e delicadas flores em torno deles. Ali ele podia enxergar. Alguma vantagem em não se poder ver o mundo com os olhos haveria de existir, e aquela era a sua vantagem. Permitia-se estar onde quisesse, onde sua imaginação o levasse, e agora sempre carregaria Mu consigo. E Mu estava ali com ele, fundido às flores; lindo, perfumado, suave e leve como as asas do Amor... À medida em que o beijava, mais ele lhe parecia quente, mais sua pele exalava o sublime odor que o fazia único no mundo.

Devagar, embora estivesse desesperado por perder-se nos contornos rígidos e perfeitos daquele corpo, e afoito em provar mais daquelas sensações recém descobertas, Shaka desceu as mãos que acariciavam as costas largas do cineasta até que estas tocassem o cós da calça jeans, seus dedos então correram pelo tecido grosso até a parte da frente, onde encontrou o botão e o zíper. Desceu a ambos sem hesitar, e não conseguiu conter um suave gemido quando o indicador de sua mão direita tocou o volume firme como rocha entre as pernas dele, o qual estava encoberto pelo tecido fino de algodão da cueca. Nessa hora sua tez rosada ganhou tons de brasa viva, pois que nunca havia tocado outro homem daquela maneira. Nunca havia sentido outro corpo com tanta intimidade. Mesmo o de Mu, já que o recato e a vigilância constante de Asmita não lhe permitia romper a barreira dos beijos e carícias moderadas.

A ideia ao mesmo tempo que soou instigante também assustou deveras ao pianista. Mas, quem estava ali era muito mais que um homem. Era sua outra metade. Era o amor na sua mais pura forma, o amor que idealizava apenas em seus sonhos, devido sua condição.

Porém, o sonho que residia no coração do pianista lhe escorrera pelos dedos até as teclas do piano, e com sua música ele atraiu o amor até si.

Percebendo o desajeito e timidez de Shaka, que não sabia o que fazer com as mãos a partir daquele ponto, Mu lhe acariciou o rosto tomando uma delas com cuidado.

— Deixa que eu faço isso para você. — sussurrou-lhe próximo ao ouvido. Permitia que Shaka conduzisse o ritmo de ambos, pois sabia o quanto era importante para ele sentir-se seguro e confiante, mas lhe retirar as roupas seria um custo desnecessário, já que podia fazer isso por ele. Rolou para o lado e desfez-se sozinho das peças.

Antes de voltar a deitar-se sobre o pianista, Mu ficou ali, de joelhos a seu lado, enquanto seus olhos verdes iluminados o fitavam em êxtase.

Deus, como ele era lindo! De uma beleza nunca antes lhe revelada, pura como um poema que fala das nuvens. Deitado em sua cama era tal qual uma ninfeia a pairar, majestosa e delicada, sobre as plácidas águas de um jardim magnífico.

Mu já vislumbrara muitos corpos, perfeitos como o dele, de igual lascívia e poder arrebatador de lhe despertar o desejo pungente, mas nenhuns braços eram como os de Shaka, cuja ondulação que faziam enquanto varriam preguiçosos os lençóis de seda lhe lembravam o doce e poderoso balançar das vagas antes de essas quebrarem-se na praia; no colo e nos ombros esbeltos, um firmamento de pequeninas sardas em tons de laranja e cobre suave enfeitavam a pele alva. Nunca conseguia ser indiferente a elas. Sempre que as olhava seu coração se aquecia e um sorriso quente nascia em seu rosto.

Agora, além de sorrir sentiu uma vontade torturante de beija-las, por isso inclinou-se e salpicou uma trilha de beijos por aqueles ombros, subindo depois para o pescoço e deliciando-se a cada vez que seus lábios tocavam um ponto sensível que fazia o pianista tremer e contrair-se por inteiro.

— Sua pele é tão macia, Shaka... — sussurrou com a voz rouca de desejo, enquanto tinha os olhos tão fixos no rosto dele que mal piscava. Os cabelos louríssimos espalhados nos lençóis contrastavam com a pele das maçãs da face em brasa, as quais davam ainda mais destaque aos seus incríveis olhos azuis. Era tão desleal que ele não pudesse ver a própria imagem. — Você é tão bonito... Quero vê-lo por inteiro.

Mu suspirou rente à pele de Shaka, depois afastou os lábios e embalado pelas notas do piano que enxiam o quarto escorregou para baixo e também desabotoou-lhe a calça, já descendo o zíper, e sem demorar-se o deixou nu. Suspirou embevecido com a visão que teve, e atrapalhou-se um pouco para prosseguir com as carícias. Também estava nervoso, nem sabia ao certo o motivo, mas estava. Talvez o motivo fosse a espera que fomentou-lhe ainda mais a expectativa, ou talvez fosse apenas o amor transbordando de si.

E Shaka...

O pianista esperava ser coberto por seus fantasmas na hora em que fora despido das roupas. Ele já se preparava para dar boas-vindas à velha companheira de uma vida inteira, a insegurança, que certamente não viria sozinha — sobretudo em um evento tão esperado e importante como aquele — mas traria suas amigas inseparáveis, a paranoia, a timidez, a incerteza, a apreensão...

Eram tantos seus fantasmas!

Mas, extraordinariamente ninguém apareceu.

Ao saber-se nu aos olhos de Mu, Shaka decidiu despir-se também dos medos, desnudar-se dos pudores. É certo que ainda remoía alguma insegurança e mantinha certa inibição, mas estava muito mais afim de descobrir a vida e o sexo do que ficar fazendo exames de consciência, remoendo temores. Estava farto destes.

Com um breve suspiro cerrou os olhos, procurando dominar a inquietude e timidez dentro de si, mas logo em seguida os abriu novamente e levantando as mãos buscou o rosto de Mu. Sentia o olhar forte dele sobre si, e lhe excitava senti-lo.

— Eu também quero vê-lo. — o pianista pediu com fôlego convulso — Me deixe ver você por inteiro, Mu.

O estudante de cinema suspirou lhe acariciando os cabelos longos, muito instigado com o pedido, embora mais atiçado ainda estivesse por sua terna nudez de menino. Pelas pernas esguias de coxas perfeitamente delineadas, e o pênis firme e ereto de pele lisa e tenra. Teve ganas em toma-lo nas mãos ou até mesmo com a boca, mas sufocou a vontade juntamente com um gemido que segurou na garganta. Não sabia qual seria a reação dele ao ser tocado ali sem aviso prévio.

— Deixo. — foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer antes de com curiosa serenidade separar-se do pianista para rolar para o lado e deitar de costas, com a cabeça sobre um dos vários travesseiros que haviam ali, depois esticou o braço e tomou a mão de Shaka.

Nessa hora o pianista soube que ele estava pronto, então conduzido pela voz do piano levou ambas as mãos ao rosto de Mu e pousou devagar os dedos sobre seu olhos, o fazendo fecha-los.

— Fique assim. De olhos fechados. — pediu — E não vale me enganar.

— Eu não te engano... Nunca te enganei.

A voz de Mu sorria.

Shaka sorriu de volta.

— Eu sei... — respondeu medindo a distância entre si mesmo e ele, então se colocou de joelhos ao seu lado, na altura do quadril. — Eu sei que me trouxe aqui hoje para me mostrar o seu mundo, e para pedir a ele que me acolhesse, como você me acolheu. — referia-se a Shion e aos amigos do cineasta. — E eu já me sinto parte dele... Agora, quero te trazer para o meu. Não o que você já conheceu, mas o que você ainda não conhece.

Tateando a cama encontrou uma camisa. Pelo cheiro reconheceu ser a sua própria, então a torceu algumas vezes e inclinou-se sobre Mu a colocando sobre seus olhos. Tinha improvisado uma venda.

O cineasta, quando enfim percebeu a intenção do pianista, mordeu os lábios em expectativa. Aquela estava sendo uma experiência totalmente diferente de qualquer outra, mesmo que já tivesse sido vendado algumas vezes durante o sexo, e nas mais diversas situações. Porém, nenhuma se comparava aquela. Não apenas seu corpo estava excitado como das outras vezes, mas sua alma vivia junto aquele momento. Seu coração acelerado e quente estava turbulento, e sentia-se experimentar uma felicidade inebriante.

— Sempre quis vê-lo nu. — disse o pianista resgatando Mu de seus devaneios. — Todos esses dias, o tempo todo para ser sincero, me pegava pensando em como seria ver você por inteiro, como seria esse momento.

O estudante de cinema deu um pequeno sobressalto quando sentiu as mãos do pianista tocarem seus pés. Sem perceber fechou as mãos no lençol o segurando com força.

Em meses de namoro Shaka nunca havia tocado daquela forma o corpo de Mu, tampouco os pés. Riu ao senti-lo mexer os dedinhos finos enquanto os tocava; curvou-se e beijou um por um de forma lenta e carinhosa. Subiu os toques para os tornozelos delgados. Encontrou ali uma tornozeleira que imaginou ser feita de palha trançada, dada sua textura e forma. Achou um charme, e piscando os olhos voltou a sorrir. Beijou também os pés e cada tornozelo, para total deleite do estudante, que estava adorando ser descoberto daquela forma. Quando tocou as panturrilhas o rosto de Shaka adquiriu uma fisionomia misto de espanto e surpresa. Eram grandes e rijas, mesmo os músculos estando relaxados. As apertou com firmeza, com ambas as mãos, então mais que depressa subiu curioso para as coxas já imaginando o que encontraria ali.

Dito e feito!

Ali estava o resultado dos anos de prática de judô e karatê que ele havia lhe dito, e também o motivo pelo qual ele fazia parte do time de Rugby.

Mu tinha constituição de atleta. Suas pernas eram fortes como as de um felino de porte grande. Sim. Lembrava-se dos leões e tigres, com suas pernas fortes que lhes permitiam saltar a grandes distâncias e subir em árvores na velocidade de um piscar de olhos. Mas, diferente destes as pernas de Mu quase não tinham pelo, somente uma fina e macia penugem perceptível apenas quando abrandava o toque.

Ouviu um leve gemido do cineasta quando lhe apertou forte ambas as coxas e correu suas unhas pela pele eriçada de carne firme, ele mesmo queimando em volúpia, então curvou-se e meteu o rosto entre elas, distribuindo uma trilha de beijos incendiados na pele, cujo instigante odor masculino mesclava-se ao suave toque de lavanda. Tomado por um frenesi que o fazia experimentar até um leve atordoamento, o pianista esfregou o rosto entre aquelas coxas, e foi com a face em chamas que continuou sua exploração, porém consciente de que havia desbravado o suficiente e chegado a seu limite.

Dali não havia mais volta.

Quem dera pudesse explorar aquele corpo por horas a fio e dedicar-se a cada detalhe com a mesma devoção do estatuário à sua obra, mas já estava certo de que não conseguiria ir mais longe. Seu próprio corpo ardia, e se aquele desbravamento lhe estava sendo torturante pensava no quanto estaria sendo ainda mais para Mu. Por isso, ainda que vacilante e meio atrapalhado, tomou-lhe o pênis túrgido com uma das mãos dando um apertão moderado, finalmente experimentando aquela rigidez que nunca imaginou lhe causar tanto frisson. A pele dele era ainda mais macia que das coxas, ainda mais quente. O volume lhe enchia a mão, em tamanho e espessura, e sua mente prontamente tratou de lhe desenhar uma imagem que fez sua respiração acelerar e o rosto ruborizar-se ainda mais. Sentiu uma vontade gritante de colocá-lo na boca, mas não o fez por medo de fazer errado e parecer ridículo. Então, como das outras vezes, apenas salpicou-lhe alguns beijos, os quais fizeram o cineasta se contorcer de prazer e expectativa.

— Shaka... — Mu gemeu alto o nome do pianista, agarrado aos lençóis. Ah se ele soubesse como era torturante ser tocado daquela forma!

Suspirando fundo Shaka decidiu que bastava daquele desbravamento, pois a voz de Mu tinha um tom de súplica. Ambos estavam sedentos em meio a um oásis de pura volúpia, esperando para saciarem-se um no outro. Por essa razão, e com pressa, correu as mãos para o peito de Mu sentindo em êxtase cada contorno perfeito dos músculos fortes; os mamilos firmes, os ombros largos e vultosos, e então inclinou-se sobre ele, lhe removeu a venda dos olhos e sedento beijou seus lábios.

— Você é lindo demais, Mu. Você é perfeito. — sussurrou aprofundando o beijo, o qual era correspondido pelo cineasta, que com fôlego frenético o envolveu com os braços metendo os dedos entre seus cabelos longos, os quais tinham um perfume suave de manhã ensolarada nas montanhas.

— Shaka!... Você me deixa louco. Eu te desejo tanto. — confessou sentindo o corpo incendiado, ainda mais excitado após aquela deliciosa exploração. Seu sexo, já dolorido, implorava por alívio, sua libido voraz e famélica uivava convulsa, mas, contrárias a tudo o que acontecia em seu interior, suas mãos exploravam o corpo nu do pianista com a calma e delicadeza de um ceramista, atento a cada curva, a cada sinal que este lhe dava.

Deitados agora lado a lado, Mu desceu a mão até o sexo rígido e úmido de Shaka, e suspirou extasiado ao tê-lo preenchendo-lhe toda a mão, mas foi quando sentiu Shaka correr as dele para suas nádegas e lhe acariciar sem pressa a carne macia, ora com movimentos circulares deliciosos, ora com apertões tão fortes que o faziam gemer alto, que gozou de um êxtase até então inédito.

Quantos homens já o haviam tocado ali com semelhante volúpia, mas nenhum lhe causara tanto frisson com apenas algumas apalpadas. Devaneava. Quando de repente a voz do pianista o trouxe de volta.

— Tem camisinhas na minha mochila. Pega lá. — Shaka sussurrou mordendo os lábios de Mu, num súbito e irrefreável lampejo de coragem e decisão.

O pedido pegou de surpresa o estudante de cinema, que abriu os olhos e o fitou com as vistas embaçadas. Por um momento ficou sem reação, mas logo, e ansioso como estava, rolou para o lado e esticando o braço alcançou a gaveta do criado-mudo, de onde apanhou um pacote com vários preservativos e também uma bisnaga.

— Aqui está. — buscou a mão do pianista lhe orientando para que tocasse os objetos. — Também já tinha deixado algumas na gaveta do criado-mudo.

— O que é isso? — Shaka se referia ao outro objeto, para ele desconhecido.

— É lubrificante. Vamos precisar. — Mu respondeu aos risos.

O pianista ergueu as sobrancelhas em arco de forma tão efusiva que chegou a ser cômico.

Óbvio que iriam precisar de lubrificante. Pensou, inconformado com a própria falta de atenção e inexperiência. Asmita também esquecera-se daquele detalhe.

Pudera...

— Ah... Claro. — disse com total embaraço, e este prontamente fora percebido por Mu, que com fervor lhe tomou a boca retomando os beijos enquanto as mãos vibravam ao tocar-lhe a pele arrepiada, empenhadas em fazer contorcer-se de prazer aquele corpo que aos poucos se abria para o sexo.

— Meu amor... como você quer fazer? — o estudante de cinema sussurrou beijando-lhe o pescoço. Seu corpo todo acariciava o do pianista, que devolvia as carícias com mesmo ardor.

— Eu... não sei... eu... — Shaka respondeu no mesmo volume e entonação de voz, sussurrado e meigo. A sensação, o calor do corpo grande e forte do cineasta junto ao seu o punha louco. Não era capaz de raciocinar tanto quanto gostaria. — É necessário esse tipo de pergunta? — brincou sem jeito. — Eu só sei que quero você, Mu. Não importa como.

A pureza e sinceridade de Shaka fizeram Mu abrir um doce sorriso.

— Então você me terá! — sussurrou baixinho rente aos lábios dele, beijando-os com o ardor que clamava sua alma plena de amor e luxuria, então nada mais precisou ser dito.

Como era bem mais experiente, Mu já havia se dado conta de que o pianista estava às vias de explodir de prazer em seus braços, então, sem abrir mão dos beijos fervorosos, — separou os lábios apenas para umedecer levemente com saliva a palma da mão —, pois que a boca dele parecia lhe infringir uma espécie de magnetismo, o estudante de cinema desceu a mão até sua ereção túrgida e a agarrou firme. Então, com seu peito nu colado ao dele, os corações a palpitarem juntos em perfeito sincronismo, iniciou uma massagem ligeira e cadenciada, com toda a habilidade que lhe cabia.

Shaka agarrou-se aos lençóis como quem agarra-se à borda do precipício.

— Aaah... Mu! — suspirou sôfrego o nome do amado enquanto tombava a cabeça para trás cerrando as pálpebras com força, fazendo tremelicar seus longos cílios loiríssimos. Sem se dar conta contraia os dedos dos pés e contorcia-se ofegante.

— Não segure. — disse baixinho e ofegante o estudante de cinema, consciente das sensações que causava no pianista, e procurando intensifica-las lhe mordeu levemente o lóbulo da orelha enquanto imprimia mais velocidade à masturbação.

Ante aquele prazer que beirava o insuportável o orgasmo não tardou, e fora tão intenso e formidável que Shaka experimentou uma leve tontura. Gemia alto, enquanto sentia a mão do estudante de cinema afrouxar aos poucos a pegada e seu hálito quente e turbulento lhe tocar o pescoço. Os joelhos tremiam, seu sexo pulsava lhe provocando espasmos involuntários, e ele se via pairar sobre os campos de lavanda, leve como uma pluma, enquanto sua semente fundia-se à terra molhada exalando um odor ácido que se misturava ao perfume doce das flores arroxeadas.

Com os olhos verdes vidrados no rosto em brasa de fisionomia encantadoramente arrebatada, Mu sorriu satisfeito e ainda mais excitado. Com o lençol mesmo limpou a mão e depois o torso do pianista, em seguida lhe acariciou os cabelos macios e densos e beijou-lhe a boca, que clamava por recuperar o fôlego.

Shaka gozou daquele estado doce de letargia por um breve momento, então dando um longo suspiro roçou seus dedos pelos braços fortes de Mu até suas mãos chegarem à nuca. Ali desenhou círculos no couro cabeludo com as unhas.

— A gente pode fazer isso de novo? — murmurou sorridente rente a boca do cineasta. Sentia seu corpo jovem quente como nunca. Sedento como nunca. Aquele orgasmo só serviu para instiga-lo mais.

Mu mordeu os lábios em êxtase. Um arrepio forte lhe subiu pela coluna fazendo toda sua pele arrepiar.

— Com toda certeza nós vamos fazer isso de novo. — respondeu com uma risada de legitima satisfação enquanto encolhia os ombros e fechava os olhos.

— Deus! É tão bom! Eu quero de novo, e de novo... Até não ser mais capaz de respirar. Só que dessa vez quero que também sinta prazer, Mu.

— Pode estar certo que sentirei muito prazer, porque da próxima vez você vai estar dentro de mim. — o estudante de cinema confessou sua intenção sem nenhum pudor ou dúvida, e fez o pianista abrir os olhos e puxar o ar com nítida surpresa e aspiração. Sua mente então se encarregou de lhe mostrar a face amada de Mu, como se não existisse véu de chumbo algum que a ocultasse. — Quero você, Shaka. Quero senti-lo dentro de mim.

E que efeito arrebatador tiveram em Shaka aquelas palavras sussurradas.

Tomando-lhe a boca com paixão, Mu tratou logo de voltar a estimula-lo, sem que fosse preciso muito empenho, pois que Shaka gozava do vulcânico vigor da juventude. Achou por bem poupa-lo da dor e do desconforto inicial de ser penetrado, pois ansiava dar a ele uma primeira experiência sexual a se lembrar, como fora consigo anos atrás, quando descobrira-se gay e estava cheio de medos e tabus. Felizmente sua primeira vez com outro homem havia sido ótima. Afrodite era muito experiente, além de um amente paciente e dedicado. Com o amigo sueco descobriu que não tinha preferência quanto à posição que cada um ocupava na cama.

Já Shaka dava graças aos céus por Mu tê-lo feito gozar lhe estimulando com as mãos primeiro, caso contrário, com toda certeza que havia nesse mundo passaria vergonha com uma performance medíocre e precoce. Já lhe estava sendo difícil controlar o furor que lhe incendiava por dentro só de pensar em tomar o estudante de cinema.

Mu sentia o alvoroço que se dava no interior do pianista. Tinha consciência de que ele estava deveras ansioso, mas certamente agora ele aproveitaria melhor a experiência. Por isso não teve pressa e deixou que Shaka conduzisse novamente até que sentisse estar pronto.

Foi aos beijos incessantes que lentamente o pianista caiu por cima do corpo forte do cineasta, espalmando ambas as mãos no peito largo e agitado o fazendo se deitar de costas sobre os lençóis. Percebeu que ele lhe facilitava o trabalho já abrindo as pernas em compasso para lhe acolher entre elas. A ereção dura e quente dele tocava a sua, já novamente firme como rocha, lhe fazendo viver uma experiência sensorial talvez muito mais intensa que a proporcionada pela visão.

— Está pronto? — Mu perguntou num sussurrou rouco. Com ambas as mãos segurava o rosto quente de Shaka, enquanto lhe salpicava beijos na pele macia e observava com os olhos verdes atentos sua fisionomia imersa na agonia febril do desejo latente. A penumbra do quarto, iluminado apenas pelas velas aromáticas, banhavam os cabelos loiros dele com uma aura dourada, e ali, deitado sobre seu corpo, ele era tal qual o sol; a estrela reservada que lhe trazia vida e aquecia sua alma.

— Não. — Shaka respondeu aos risos lhe beijando o pescoço. — Sim... Acho que sim. — sentia sua ereção e a dele úmidas, e teve certeza de que enlouqueceria se demorasse mais um minuto que fosse para tomá-lo. — Sim! Ah, Sim, Mu!

Mu riu de volta, divertido com a afobação atrapalhada dele, encantado com sua irresistível doçura. Apressado e ansioso tombou o corpo um pouco para o lado e alcançou os preservativos já junto da bisnaga de lubrificante. Aproveitou o embalo e agarrou também um travesseiro, o qual colocou estrategicamente debaixo de seus quadris, sem sair da posição em que estava, com o pianista entre suas pernas, que de olhos fechados se atentava aos movimentos e ao sons que ele fazia, ainda que as próprias batidas do coração provocassem uma barulheira buliçosa dentro de si.

Assim, Shaka ouviu quando Mu rasgou o pacotinho, mas na hora em que imaginava que ele fosse lhe colocar a camisinha na mão, eis que o sentiu lhe segurar o pulso e despejar em seus dedos um líquido gelado que o fez exasperar-se e por impulso encolher o braço ligeiramente.

— Isso na sua mão é gel lubrificante. Sinta a textura. — disse Mu abandonando a bisnaga sobre a cama, logo depois olhou para o rosto dele com os olhos escurecidos de excitação. — Sei que deveríamos ter falado sobre essa noite muito antes de estarmos aqui, mas... não quero que fique acanhado, está bem? Não tem mistério nenhum.

— Não estou acanhado. — disse Shaka enquanto mexia os dedos besuntados com o gel, sentindo sua textura pegajosa. — Estou é com tesão!... Isso aqui é para eu espalhar onde eu acho que é para eu espalhar?

Mu riu mordendo os lábios e lhe roubando um beijo.

— É. Espalha para mim? — pediu com uma entonação maliciosa na voz, então tomou o pulso de Shaka e guiou a mão dele até o meio de suas pernas. Ali a soltou e deixou que ele mesmo prosseguisse como quisesse.

O rosto do pianista enrubesceu de imediato mediante toque tão íntimo. Ele cerrou os olhos e de sua boca em anelo um ressoar gracioso escapou. Sentiu um prazer quase entorpecente ao experimentar o calor vulcânico e a macies inebriante daquele corpo no regalo de seus dedos, os quais o tocavam com a mesma paixão, amor e respeito de quando dedilhavam as teclas do piano.

— Shaka. — Mu gemeu arqueando ligeiramente as costas, entregando-se sem pudores e experimentando em deleite o pianista também perder os dele pouco a pouco, que um tanto ainda incerto de como deveria proceder escorregava lentamente os dedos para seu interior, o explorando, o conhecendo. Não soubesse como controlar a própria libido já teria se permitido há muito chegar ao orgasmo apenas com aqueles toques.

Quão mais arrebatador era o amor que a simples volúpia!

— Aaah Mu... — o pianista gemia mergulhando seus dedos cada vez mais fundo, com cuidado, esfregando-se todo nele, peito, pernas, braços, boca. Todo seu corpo era um instrumento de exploração através do qual lhe traduzia as sensações em imagens. — Eu preciso...

Sem poder mais segurar a ânsia febril de possuir Mu, Shaka recuou os dedos e se colocou de joelhos entre suas pernas para tatear o lençol em busca do preservativo. Para sua sorte o estudante de cinema o havia deixado bem perto de onde estavam deitados.

— Me ajuda? Coloca para mim? — rendeu-se ao pedido, pois que tanto a pressa quanto o nervosismo o fizeram temer cometer algum equívoco, e estendeu o pacotinho já aberto para o cineasta, que o apanhou de pronto.

— Coloco!

Mu percebeu que as mãos dele tremiam ligeiramente. Achou encantador todo aquele afobamento, e lhe beijou ternamente a face quente antes de escorregar o preservativo no pênis rijo que de tamanho e macies já lhe satisfazia por completo. Rapidamente, e com habilidade, espalhou mais um tanto de lubrificante sobre ele enquanto beijava ávido os lábios do pianista.

— Seja gentil e paciente... Sempre dói um pouco no começo. Vai ser ótimo, meu amor. — sussurrou próximo ao ouvido dele, sentindo o próprio coração acelerado em expectativa. Não se lembrava em ter vivenciado tamanha emoção em qualquer relação que tivera antes. — Vem... Não vou criar resistência. Eu preciso de você dentro de mim. — disse voltando a se deitar enquanto puxava Shaka consigo, com os olhos fixos ao rosto dele, lindo...

Os luxuriantes lábios do pianista então uniram-se uma vez mais aos do estudante de cinema, enquanto com uma das mãos ele se guiava para dar início à penetração, e naquele momento tudo que compunha seu ser havia desaparecido, medo, sonhos, cobranças, desejos, inseguranças, culpas, dúvidas... Restara somente ele, Mu e o piano. Deixou escapar da garganta um sussurro rouco quando empurrou-se para dentro dele e sentiu a resistência natural de seu corpo. Precisou reunir toda sua força de vontade, tanto para não derramar-se em prazer ali mesmo quanto para não empurrar-se todo de uma vez. Então, com uma consumação que lhe fazia sentir cada fibra do corpo em brasa, ficou parado por um momento, sentindo Mu abrir-se aos poucos e provando um prazer que ia muito além de sua capacidade descritiva.

Impossível de ser traduzido em palavras era também o êxtase experimentado pelo estudante de cinema, que com o coração aos saltos resfolegava ruidosamente sentido o corpo todo fremir. Os meses de espera e o jejum voluntário de sexo cobravam seu preço, porém a dor inicial da penetração se tornava um detalhe ínfimo quando comparada à sensação única de ter o namorado dentro de si.

Quando o pianista percebeu o corpo de Mu lasso a lhe acolher por inteiro mergulhou fundo em seu interior, arremetendo-se devagar e constante.

— Aaaaah... Shaka. — o cineasta gemeu mordendo os lábios e agarrou-se a ele com força, num abraço quase desesperado.

— Eu te amo, Mu. — Shaka confessou entorpecido de prazer, vivendo com todas as minúcias que lhe cabia aquela nova experiência, aprazendo-se do cheiro da pele, da macies dos cabelos, dos instigantes gemidos e arquejos sussurrados, do sabor salgado do suor que saltava da pele em brasa, dos toques firmes das mãos fortes que lhe exploravam, do corpo trêmulo e quente.

— Delicioso... tão quente! — murmurou o cineasta — Eu também te amo.

Com os rostos tão próximos Shaka podia sentir a respiração quente e ofegante de Mu soprando-lhe os lábios, e junto dela juras de amor sussurradas e gemidos sem nenhum pudor. Foi então que mandou às favas a parca timidez e insegurança que ainda insistiam em lhe fazer companhia e se permitiu entregar-se por completo àquele momento, e desse ponto em diante os dois encontraram o ritmo perfeito, e em total sincronia se amavam com um êxtase sublime.

As faces incendiadas mantinham-se unidas pelas bocas, que em delírio se largavam apenas para recuperar momentaneamente o fôlego. Os cabelos emaranhavam-se um ao outro, tal qual as pernas fortes de Mu emaranhavam-se à cintura frenética de Shaka, cujos quadris agora ditavam um vai e vem cadenciado e vigoroso que ganhava mais força e agilidade a cada nova arremetida.

Quando depois de mais alguns minutos Shaka percebeu que aflito Mu abaixava uma das mãos até o próprio pênis, o qual sentia firme e ligeiramente molhado contra sua barriga, na intenção de tocar-se, ergueu o tronco e ficou de joelhos no colchão para facilitar-lhe o movimento.

— Não pare... por favor... não pare... eu vou... — gemeu em desespero o cineasta, sentindo o êxtase angustiante que precedia o orgasmo.

Ainda mais instigado o pianista agarrou-se à cintura dele e com um prazer que beirava o insuportável arremeteu-se com ainda mais força e vigor, sentindo o interior estreito e incandescente dele contrair-se com o mesmo furor e despudor do gemido rouco que se seguiu.

A força do orgasmo de Mu levou Shaka ao delírio. Era arrebatadoramente sublime a ideia de causar prazer sexual a outro homem, a Mu, e quando ainda sentia os doces espasmos do corpo convulso dele, quando ainda ouvia sua respiração agastada e ofegante, eis que infringiu ao corpo que agora jazia sobre a cama, lasso feito um felino adormecido, mais algumas fortes investidas, até que sentiu sacudir-se por inteiro por um orgasmo tão intenso que no instante em que explodiu lhe exauriu completamente as forças. Desabou nos braços macilentos que de pronto o acolheram num abraço terno e saciado.

Ainda ofegante Mu sorriu e beijou-lhe o rosto suado, sentindo uma felicidade que jamais experimentara antes.

— Foi... incrível! — disse com o sorriso aberto, enquanto aninhava os dedos nos cabelos loiros esparramados sobre seu peito. — Valeu a pena cada segundo de espera. Minha nossa!... Eu quero fazer amor com você para o resto da minha vida, Shaka. — estava no paraíso.

O pianista respirou fundo e lento.

— Que coincidência! — sussurrou em resposta, depois levantou a cabeça e ainda de olhos fechados deu uma mordidinha no queixo do namorado. — Porque eu também quero fazer amor com você para o resto da minha vida... Podíamos já começar agora, quero dizer... assim que eu recuperar as forças.

Mu olhou para ele com um olhar aceso e intenso. Quão adorável era o sorriso que ele lhe dava! Viu-se impelido a beijar-lhe as maçãs do rosto coradas.

— Que safado! — riu com descontração, depois afastou os cabelos suados da franja dele que grudavam no hematoma acima do supercílio. — Insaciável. Gosto assim! — brincou lhe tomando os lábios.

Quando o pianista se retirou de dentro do estudante de cinema ele lhe pediu ajuda novamente com a camisinha, então pacientemente Mu o ajudou a retirá-la, deu um nó e rolando até a beirada da cama a jogou em um cesto de lixo que ficava ali. Quando voltou à posição em que estava aninhou-se no peito de Shaka pousando a cabeça sobre seu coração, ouvindo as batidas que agora eram bem menos turbulentas.

— Assim que memorizar onde fica cada coisa no seu quarto, a lixeira, principalmente, não precisará mais fazer isso, prometo. — disse o pianista enquanto afundava o nariz nos cabelos lavanda e fazia círculos com os dedos nas costas largas do namorado.

Mu riu dele.

— Deixa de ser bobo. Não me custa nada.

— Eu sei que não se importa, mas eu me importo. Não vou me tornar dependente de você como permiti que acontecesse com meu irmão... Tudo o que eu puder fazer sozinho, quando estiver comigo, quero que seja assim.

— Está certo, senhor pianista. — disse Mu levantando a cabeça para poder olhar para o rosto dele. — Mas, vamos considerar que foi a primeira vez que usou uma camisinha, portanto não deve se cobrar tanto. Quando tiver prática sei que fará tudo sozinho... E não deve me comparar ao seu irmão. Asmita o super protege, o sufoca, eu não. Eu quero ver você crescer e conquistar esse mundo com seu talento, sua música... Por falar em Asmita, temos um problema, você sabe, né?

— Isso aqui? — apalpou de leve o inchaço na testa que já tinha a forma de uma nebulosa em tons de roxo claro, púrpura e azul pálido. — Por Deus, Mu, eu sou cego!... Se eu disser a ele que bati a cabeça em um elefante pintado de rosa enquanto estava atravessando a rua próximo a um circo instalado no centro de Manhattan ele não tem por que duvidar.

— Vai mentir para o seu irmão? — Mu perguntou surpreso.

— Claro que vou! — Shaka respondeu com a tranquilidade de uma manhã de domingo. — Ou acha melhor lhe dizer a verdade? Que você tem um ex-namorado maluco e muito do mal intencionado que provavelmente agora tem a mim como seu arque rival. E que eu caí do jeito que caí, sem sequer ter reflexo para usar as mãos e amortecer a queda, porque estava meio bêbado e um tanto chapado de erva por tabela, isso tendo prometido ao meu pai que nem chegaria perto dessas coisas.

Mu tinha os olhos verdes arregalados e o semblante que era puro espanto.

— É... Acho que a verdade não é uma boa opção. — concordou dando de ombros.

— Não que eu esteja agindo de má fé. Apenas não quero você e Asmita brigando. — o pianista confessou. — Principalmente depois de saber que você é perito em artes marciais e tem esse problema aí, de cabeça quente... Por falar nisso, não gosto de pensar em você arrumando briga por ai. Me prometa que vai direcionar sua agressividade toda para o cinema, para sua arte. Tem tanta sorte de tê-la como companhia constante.

— Eu prometo. — Mu sorriu lhe acariciando os contornos do rosto.

Ficaram em silêncio confortável por um momento, sincronizando as respirações, aprazendo-se da letargia do pós sexo. Shaka com os olhos fechados e os ouvidos cativos no som do piano que enchia o quarto. Sem perceber seus dedos delicados e longos repetiam as notas na pele de Mu, em suas costas suadas. Se precisasse resumir em uma palavra o sentimento que o tomava naquele momento, certamente a palavra escolhida seria paz.

— Você é incrível, sabia? — Mu interrompeu o silêncio.

— Você também é. Somos incríveis! — brincou o pianista sorrindo.

— Nem acredito que estamos aqui, juntos. E posso dizer, com toda certeza, que você é um belo de um safado... Me deixou louco me apalpando daquele jeito. — confessou os devaneios de sua mente.

Shaka riu alto, depois virou-se para ele e lhe tocou o rosto fazendo uma carícia.

— Louco fiquei eu quando te vi por inteiro. Nossa, você tem um corpo perfeito! E é tão forte, tão quente... Sua bunda também é sensacional. — correu a mão pela lateral do quadril de Mu até alcançar-lhe as nádegas.

Sem que ele esperasse lhe deu um tapa bem ali.

— Aow! — o cineasta, surpreso, contraiu os músculos da pelves caindo na risada junto do pianista. — Abusado!

— Mas não foi sua bunda o que mais me chamou a atenção.

— Ah não? O que foi? Os meu dotes? — brincou lhe mordendo o queixo.

— Também, mas não exatamente... Suas panturrilhas me chamaram a atenção. São duras e fortes! E suas coxas são enormes! Deus! Para que tanto músculo?... Você deve me achar um fracote.

Mu encostou seu nariz ao dele lhe acariciando os ombros enfeitados por pequeníssimas sardas. Seus rostos estavam tão próximos que os cílios longos de ambos se tocavam e tremelicavam mediante o contato. As bocas em anelo sorviam do doce hálito trocado, enquanto distantes delas os pés se misturavam numa carícia mútua.

— Eu te acho perfeito, Shaka. Como o Apolo de Meynier e de Broc, já te disse isso uma vez. Lindo! — beijou-lhe suavemente os lábios vermelhos de morango suculento. A cada beijo eles lhe pareciam ainda mais doces. — O que são músculos perto dessa força incompreensível que vem de você... e que me mentem atraído até às raízes dos cabelos?

O pianista deslizou a mão pelo braço dele e lhe sorriu ternamente.

— Eu gosto dos músculos. — brincou, depois suspirou e assumiu um tom bem mais sério. — Como disse, eu gosto do conjunto completo. Gosto de tudo!

Mu achou graça, ao mesmo tempo sentia-se encantado por sua sinceridade.

— Gosta de tudo mesmo? — indagou-lhe virando de frente. Seus corpos, agora colados e encaixados um ao outro trocavam o doce calor da excitação que lhes batia novamente à porta, e que era satisfatoriamente recebida por ambos.

— Gosto. — Shaka confirmou misturando suas pernas às dele. — De tudo!

— Hum, é muito bom saber disso. — o estudante de cinema murmurou beijando-lhe o pescoço, então, sem que ele esperasse, escorregou a mão potente pela lateral do corpo e despudoradamente lhe apalpou as nádegas de veludo. — Porque me deu uma vontade diferente agora...

O pianista contraiu-se ligeiramente, surpreendido.

A neblina cinzenta que lhe usurpava a visão subitamente lhe revelou os contornos imaginários do rosto de Mu, enquanto os toques reais dos lábios quentes dele acariciavam os seus.

— Que sacana! Quando eu disse que gostava de tudo não estava me referindo a isso! — disse esboçando um sorriso, e deixou escapar um suspiro quando sentiu a ereção do cineasta, que rapidamente ganhava nova força e vigor, em contato com a sua.

— Você não quer? Não quer saber como é?

De olhos fechados o pianista sentia a respiração voltar a ficar acelerada, o coração novamente palpitar tresloucado, e em segundos era como ter o sol de uma tarde de verão dentro de si, a enche-lo de calor e de vida. A lembrança das mãos de Mu a correrem por seu corpo eriçando a pele, os sussurros, os toques, a entrega dele, o prazer do gozo vinham à tona em sua cabeça numa enxurrada de imagens, e pensando em tudo isso ele sentia-se arrebatado de paixão.

— Eu não sei... eu... — Shaka murmurou na boca de Mu, que faminta lhe sorvia o doce néctar do beijo. De repente, sentiu quando ele passou o outro braço por debaixo de sua cintura e agora, com as duas mãos, lhe explorava a carne macia das nádegas. As mãos dele, embora grandes e fortes, tinham um toque aveludado, cuidadoso. Os braços dele em torno de si lhe davam um aperto vigoroso, e a sensação de estar à mercê deles, e daquele corpo igualmente grande e másculo, lhe causavam frenesi. Ser tocado com delicadeza e respeito ímpares por um homem tão forte quanto Mu era algo que mexia consigo de uma forma que jamais seria capaz de mensurar.

— Tudo bem. Não vou fazer nada que não queira. Foi apenas uma sugestão.

— Eu quero!

A afirmação veio com a força e a certeza do nascer da aurora.

Mu interrompeu as carícias e os beijos, congelando seus movimentos no ponto em que estava. Com os olhos bem abertos analisou a face do pianista, pois que ao menor sinal de vacilo ou dúvida não prosseguiria com a ideia. No entanto, o que viu foram lábios arfantes que exalavam um hálito quente e doce em anelo, bochechas em brasa viva, e os olhos...

Ah! Os olhos de Shaka!

Como na primeira vez em que olhou para eles, sem saber ainda que enxergavam um mundo completamente diferente do seu, cintilavam exultantes, feito dois lagos de águas cristalinas.

— Tem certeza?

— Tenho. — Shaka respondeu firme. Embora as inseguranças e temores fossem dobrados em relação a ser o passivo no ato sexual, sabia que apenas nunca havia pensado nisso por pura falta de estímulo. Em sua casa, com a família, era como se a cegueira houvesse lhe suprimido a sexualidade, como se por ser cego não lhe coubesse ter libido ou desejo sexual, logo, o assunto não era discutido na mesa do café da manhã com o irmão, ou durante uma partida de futebol na televisão com o pai. Apenas lhes disse que talvez gostasse também de meninos, e a imediata aceitação de ambos muitas vezes lhe parecia mais fuga que compreensão. Felizmente seu namoro com Mu provou-lhe estar errado, porém a falta de diálogo continuou sendo uma realidade. — Eu quero ser seu de todas as formas, e quero que seja meu do mesmo jeito, Mu.

— Eu já sou seu, Shaka... Meu corpo é seu... minha alma é sua... E todo anseio que queimar o meu peito, todo sonho que eu sonhar, por onde os meus pés caminharem e aonde quer que eu leve meus olhos para que eles testemunhem o mundo que quero por nas telas do cinema, você estará junto comigo. Sempre comigo. Sempre você, eu e o piano. — disse Mu com brasa na voz. Um calor que lhe vinha do coração. O amor que sentia por aquele garoto em seus braços era tão grande que o percebia transbordar; escorria-lhe da boca em forma de palavras. Palavras que ansiava dizer a ele.

O pianista suspirou docemente, sentindo o corpo e o espírito tomados por uma excitação arrebatadora.

Nunca sentiu tanta pressa em viver como agora.

Imaginava a si mesmo deitado naquela cama sob a total inexistência do espaço, pois que sem este haveriam centenas de possibilidades, de lugares, de histórias que poderia viver ao lado de Mu, ao lado do grande amor de sua vida. Não havia passado, não havia mais culpa, dor, medo, rejeição; tampouco havia presente, o ex-namorado mal caráter, a família preconceituosa. Sem espaço e sem tempo um mundo de possibilidades era pintado nas telas de sua imaginação.

Ao menos naquele momento ele queria viver todas elas.

— Eu te amo, Mu.

— Eu te amo, Shaka.

No prelúdio do beijo o dedo indicador da mão suave do pianista contornou os lábios do estudante de cinema, que se abriram feito flor para receber a boca doce e impaciente. Após um breve momento Shaka sentiu Mu abraça-lhe com paixão e cobrir seu corpo todo com o dele. A sensação do peso sobre si lhe agradou bem mais do que esperava, mas esta não durou muito, pois que logo a boca do cineasta abandonou a sua para salpicar uma trilha de beijos ardentes por seu pescoço, peito, mamilos, barriga... Mu escorregava languidamente o corpo para baixo. O som dos beijos dele misturando-se à canção do piano e às próprias batidas de seu coração.

Gemeu acanhado quando sentiu Mu lhe segurar forte o pênis, então seus dedos delicados embrenharam-se nos cabelos lilases sedosos no mesmo instante em que sentiu a boca quente do cineasta mergulhar ávida entre suas pernas, lhe beijando os pelos pubianos loiríssimos que se aninhavam em torno de seu sexo, para em seguida engoli-lo de uma só vez.

Um arrepio forte chacoalhou seu corpo e lhe arrancou um gemido alto do fundo da garganta.

Pensou que enlouqueceria de prazer.

— Mu... — contorceu-se violentamente fechando os dedos nos cabelos que imaginava de um lilás sem muita exatidão. Certas emoções fortes por vezes o faziam confundir as cores, então o lilás ganhava nuances de rosa claro, ou um violeta terno, como a cor da camisa que Asmita usava no dia fatídico do acidente. Fora essa a última cor que enxergou com nitidez. Porém, agora, todos os tons de roxo viviam nos campos de lavanda e nos cabelos de Mu.

O estudante de cinema tinha consciência de seu papel, e o desempenhava com o furor dos apaixonados e o respeito dos amantes. Ele precisaria deixar o pianista confiante e relaxado, por isso se empenhava em estimula-lo, ainda que tal empenho não lhe fosse nem um pouco custoso, pois estava certo de que poderia passar horas degustando do sabor daquele corpo e da macies aprazível daquele sexo.

Enquanto a boca incansável prosseguia com os estímulos intermináveis, Mu alcançou a bisnaga de lubrificante e despejou um bom tanto nos próprios dedos para prepara-lo. A resistência no início fora recebida com naturalidade por ambos, por isso mesmo nenhum dos dois desistiu, e quando Mu julgou tê-lo preparado o suficiente, o fez deitar-se de lado, com a cabeça apoiada no travesseiro, e encaixou-se em suas costas. Beijou-lhe demoradamente a nuca, sentindo a pele acetinada dele se eriçar e seus ombros contraírem.

O pianista surpreendeu-se mais entusiasmado do que esperava ante a sensação do corpo viril colado em suas costas, do calor emitido por ele, e que parecia penetrar-lhe os poros aumentando ainda mais o seu, do cheiro, da masculinidade firme e ávida a roçar-lhe as nádegas. Ouviu quando um novo pacotinho de preservativo foi rasgado e nessa hora seu coração deu um salto e disparou. Cerrou os olhos com força e apertou os lábios, num misto de expectativa e medo, então vieram novos beijos delicados salpicados em seus ombros e pescoço.

— Eu te desejo tanto Shaka... com meu corpo... com minha alma! — Mu sussurrou próximo ao ouvido dele. — Não tencione seu corpo. Tente relaxar. Eu não vou te machucar. Prometo que vou bem devagar.

Ter consciência de que despertava desejo em um homem como Mu aumentou a excitação do pianista. As palavras dele também lhe deram a confiança que faltava, assim, respirou profundamente o ar perfumado de lavanda o expelindo pela boca na forma de um terno suspiro. Seu corpo relaxava aos poucos, e quando sentiu-se ser penetrado, a despeito da forte dor em nenhum momento pensou em desistir, pois que lhe estimulava a ideia e o êxtase de ser tomado por Mu, que cumprindo a promessa movia-se devagar, paciente, embora até para Hércules tenha sido tarefa bem menos custosa cumprir os Doze Trabalhos.

O corpo do cineasta era fogo puro, seu coração estava em brasa e sua vontade em ebulição! Com uma consumação que lhe fazia resfolegar acelerado e suar em abundância, se arremetia aos poucos, parando quando sentia Shaka se retrair. Nessas horas lhe tomava o pescoço perfumado com beijos afoitos e lhe instruía a relaxar, só então fazia uma nova investida.

Demorou um bom tempo para que Mu conseguisse estar por inteiro dentro de Shaka, mergulhado no mais profundo daquela carne trêmula, tão apertada e imaculada, no ponto em que seus corpos se fundiam de tal forma sublime que não se sabia onde terminava um e começava o outro, então nessa hora o abraçou com força, fechou os olhos e inalou o doce perfume de seus cabelos loiros, gravando aquele momento em sua memória. Queria se lembrar eternamente da sensação indescritível de estar dentro do homem que amava pela primeira vez. Levaria aquele instante para sempre em seu coração.

— Eu te amo... Shaka. — sussurrou, e o ouviu ressoar encantadoramente em resposta. O sentimento de pertencimento que preenchia sua alma era tão intenso que quase lhe marejou os olhos, porem a libido em ebulição suplantou tal arrebatamento.

Mu finalmente havia encontrado seu lugar no mundo, e este não era um local, tampouco um lar que o aceitasse como era, mas era ali, junto de Shaka, unido a ele.

Delirante de prazer, mas ainda devagar, iniciou os movimentos de vai e vem, retirando-se quase que por completo de dentro dele para depois arremeter-se novamente, até que teve certeza de que os gemidos que escapavam da garganta do pianista não mais indicavam somente dor, mas também êxtase, volúpia, entrega, só então imprimiu mais vigor à penetração, permitindo-se gozar do mesmo deleite. Shaka era diferente. Porém, não um diferente avesso, não diferente por seus olhos não verem o mundo da maneira convencional, mas diferente por despertar o que havia de melhor em si.

Dotados da incendiária libido e extraordinário vigor sexual da juventude, logo ambos mexiam-se no mesmo ritmo, em uma cadência acelerada e vibrante. Depois que a cabeça do pianista rompeu as últimas amarras deixadas pelo medo da dor e do desconhecido, seu corpo enfim pôde gozar livremente do ato sem receios ou quaisquer pudores, e ardendo em volúpia, no mesmo ritmo frenético que era penetrado agora Shaka também se masturbava, incentivado pelo namorado, que ora pousava a mão sobre a dele, acompanhando-lhe os movimentos, ora afastava ligeiramente o tronco para poder olhar para baixo, para o ponto onde seus corpos se uniam e se chocavam, gozando de um prazer arrebatador amplificado pelo estímulo visual.

Já Shaka não podia ver, mas o som do choque da pelves de Mu contra suas nádegas lhe instigava e estimulava na mesma proporção e de uma maneira que sequer um dia sonhara em experimentar, e após minutos prolongados de incansáveis e vigorosas investidas de Mu sentiu, delirante, o orgasmo se aproximar.

— Ah... Mu... eu... — Shaka gemeu alto e convulso.

Àquela altura já estava sendo difícil para o estudante de cinema segurar a própria libido. Sua pele em erupção suava em bicas, estava trêmulo, de excitação e de tensão, completamente enlouquecido de prazer, e foi com certo alívio que recebeu aquela confissão do amado.

— Por Deus, não segure... — implorou, quase em desespero. — Eu... Eu estou no meu limite...

Imediatamente após as palavras ditas quase em torpor, com um tranco forte Mu empurrou-se todo para dentro de Shaka, e ambas as ações fizeram o pianista gemer alto e explodir de prazer em seus braços, experimentando um orgasmo tão avassalador quanto o anterior, e que de semelhante forma lhe fez tremer o corpo todo e exauriu suas forças.

Agora, com a certeza de que fizera o homem que amava gozar da plenitude do prazer, Mu então se permitiu gozar da sua e deixou vir à tona o orgasmo. Este dessa vez fora tão magnífico que ainda sofrendo os espasmos do gozo riu ofegante, de olhos fechados, coração aos saltos, plenamente satisfeito e inebriado de amor, de paixão, de alegria e de paz.

— Ah... Shaka... — suspirou exausto.

Sentiu quando o pianista levou o braço para trás e tomando-lhe a mão cruzou seus dedos com os dele. Beijou-lhe com devoção o pescoço e os ombros suados, mantendo os corpos unidos.

Mu havia encontrado o todo em uma pessoa cujo sentido primordial lhe faltava.

Shaka o completava, ele era sua coragem, sua certeza, sua força, sua inspiração. Ele era o seu todo.


	23. Se ex fosse bom, não seria ex - Parte 1

O sol já havia se erguido no horizonte de arranha-céus há algumas horas. Quatro, exatamente. Afrodite as contou quase minuto a minuto, com os olhos azuis ardidos e pesados de sono pregados ao relógio na parede da sala.

Ainda vestido com as roupas da noite anterior, jeans surrado rasgado nos dois joelhos, camiseta branca e uma malha confortável, salvo pelas pantufas balofas em formato de ovelhas, as quais agora aqueciam seus pés no lugar dos tênis, tentava ao menos cochilar para agilizar o processo de cura dos excessos da festa, mas o desconforto do sofá, a claridade que transpassava as cortinas de tecido fino que encobriam a porta de vidro que levava à varanda, e principalmente o mau humor, eram rivais demasiadamente difíceis a enfrentar, e com os quais ele lutara, minuto a minuto, desde que tinha deixado seu quarto para ir para a sala, até que os ponteiros barulhentos do relógio, com seu _dum_ _dum_ _dum_ cadenciado, tal qual os tambores da antiguidade anunciavam a chegada dos soldados ao campo de batalha os pondo em marcha, ditou sua derrota.

— Merda! — resmungou dando um salto do sofá. Não havia pregado os olhos um só segundo desde que Shion Bharani jogara-se em sua cama.

Afrodite chegou em seu apartamento por volta das 05:00h da manhã. Ainda um pouco inebriado pela bebida, sonolento e aborrecido, posto que mais uma vez seus planos envolvendo o anfitrião daquelas reuniões não haviam saído como planejara, caminhou cambaleante até o quarto, tirou os tênis e jogou-se de bruços na cama. Estava quase pegando no sono quando repentinamente sentiu um peso demasiado cair sobre a cama, a seu lado. Acordou com o susto e num sobressalto esticou o braço para o lado acendendo o abajur. Deu um grito quando a luz, acentuadamente quente, iluminou o perímetro e revelou a figura de Shion Bharani ali. Surpreso, correu rapidamente os olhos pelo homenzarrão espalhado nos seus lençóis, que deitado de bruços e completamente nu parecia desmaiado. O hálito que saia da boca dele tinha odor forte e ácido. Era como respirar perto de uma chaminé de usina de destilaria. Em um primeiro momento, tentou acordá-lo com chacoalhões o chamando pelo nome. O que teria acontecido? Teria ele se enganado de apartamento e entrado no seu? Isso que dava chegar em casa bêbado e esquecer-se de trancar a porta. Pensava. Olhou para ele por mais um instante. A cena inusitada imprimiu na fisionomia de seu rosto bonito um misto de espanto e confusão, mas ele não quis ficar ali para se decidir entre o alarme ou a curiosidade. Levantou-se de imediato, o cobriu com um pesado cobertor de lã, apagou o abajur e deixou o quarto às escuras.

Ainda se quem estivesse ali, desmaiado e pelado, fosse Camus... Também o cobriria com o cobertor e deixaria o quarto, essa era a verdade.

Enquanto via os primeiros raios da aurora suavizarem a penumbra da sala, Afrodite pensava em como Shion havia chegado até ali naquele estado. No dia seguinte descobriria que Camus e Milo o ajudaram a chegar até ali, em seu apartamento, depois da sétima rodada de tequila e muitas latinhas de cerveja. Os dois colocaram o executivo em seu sofá e seguiram cada um para sua casa. A escolha de seu apartamento e não o de Mu dera-se por motivos mais que óbvios. Todos sabiam que o estudante de cinema estava com o pianista, e um irmão bêbado na sala poderia gerar algum desconforto. Era de conhecimento geral também que Afrodite era o melhor amigo de Mu, logo, que ele ficasse com o fardo. No entanto, pouco depois de ser deixado ali, no sofá do sueco, desorientado Shion acordou pensando estar na casa do irmão. Levantou-se, retirou toda a roupa, por motivos que somente o álcool em seu sangue, fosse ele um indivíduo ou entidade mística, seria capaz de explicar a razão, e aos tropeços caminhou até o quarto, jogando-se na cama que acreditava ser a do irmão. Mas, por enquanto, tudo que o promissor estilista sabia era que tinha um homem nu em sua cama, e nenhum outro leito para si próprio, já que seus outros dois quartos eram inteiramente ocupados por seus materiais de costura e modelagem, cilindros e mais cilindros de tecidos, manequins diversos, e toda a sorte de entulhos tão imprescindíveis quanto utilizáveis.

As 09h30 da manhã, quando enfim perdeu a batalha e jogou a toalha, caminhou apressado e decidido até a estante embutida na parede e de dentro de uma caixinha de madeira trabalhada com folhas e arabescos retirou a chave do apartamento de Mu, que outrora ele mesmo havia lhe dado. Foi para lá sem pensar duas vezes. Quando chegou ainda tocou a campainha, afinal não estava fazendo uma invasão, nem queria atrapalhar o casal em sua tão esperada primeira vez juntos, mas além de perder uma manhã toda de sono, alguns pensamentos incômodos já começavam a ressoar em sua mente, lhe dando um sinal de alerta. Shion acabara de descobrir que o irmão é gay, ainda estava tentando se adaptar à essa realidade, obrigando-se a aceita-la, e de repente, acordar por si próprio na cama de outro homem, esse gay também, nu e de ressaca, dificilmente lembrando-se do que aconteceu na noite anterior, não seria nada bom para os poucos progressos que o executivo fizera. Tampouco seria para Mu e o pianista. Na verdade não seria bom nem para si mesmo.

Como havia presumido, Mu não atendeu a porta, por isso usou a chave e entrou. Silencioso como um camundongo, caminhou com suas pantufas balofas de ovelha até o quarto. Temia dar um flagrante no amigo com o namorado, por isso mesmo colou o ouvido na porta e só a abriu quando teve certeza de não ouvir ruído nenhum vindo de dentro. O ambiente estava mergulhado num breu profundo. As velas aromáticas já tinham sido todas consumidas, deixando apenas um suave e quase imperceptível perfume de lavanda no ar, e as cortinais blackout cor de chumbo barravam a luminosidade que entrava pela porta de vidro da varanda quase por completo.

Como sempre fazia quando entrava ali para acordar Mu, nos eventuais dias em que ele se atrasava para a faculdade ou algum outro compromisso que tivessem marcado juntos, Afrodite precisamente correu a mão pela parede até tocar no interruptor elétrico, porém antes de acioná-lo um pensamento lhe ocorreu, tão abrupto e ligeiro quanto um relâmpago a cortar o céu em noite de tormenta. Seria invasivo e deselegante acender a luz na cara do hóspede do estudante de cinema, e lhe presentear com uma cegueira abrupta quando abrisse os olhos? Na mesma hora o pensamento se desfez, o abandonando tão rápido quanto viera. Levaria tempo até acostumar-se com aquela realidade. Acionou, então, o interruptor, e quando a luz forte e fria banhou o ambiente revelando os corpos aninhados um no outro sobre o leito olhou para eles e sorriu dando um suave suspiro.

Era bom ver o amigo feliz. A felicidade dele era também a sua.

Por vezes preocupou-se deveras com Mu e a escolha que ele havia feito para o seu futuro. Se casaria com uma mulher, daria aos pais os netos que tanto lhe cobravam e viveria sua sexualidade proibida em segredo absoluto, arriscando-se, sabotando-se, fazendo infeliz a si e a família de fachada, até que chegasse o dia em que, não suportando mais, e não reconhecendo-se mais, perderia tudo, e a si mesmo. Shaka havia resgatado Mu de um futuro nefasto e dado a ele a força que lhe faltava para lutar pela vida, pela felicidade. Sabia que um futuro ao lado do pianista também não seria tarefa fácil para o amigo cineasta, tinha consciência de que ele enfrentaria tempos ruins, bem ruins, de que uma tempestade o aguardava dentro em poucos dias, quando resolvesse assumir-se para a família, mas sabia que com Shaka a seu lado, o apoio dos amigos, do irmão e da família do pianista, as nuvens carregadas da tormenta logo se dissipariam e o sol voltaria a brilhar e aquecer sua caminhada.

Pensando em tudo isso foi que Afrodite contornou o leito com um sorriso no rosto enquanto olhava para o pianista, que tinha uma das mãos espalmada no peito largo do estudante de cinema, a ressoar baixinho e doce como um passarinho. Lentamente acocorou-se do lado onde estava Mu, com cuidado, pois que não queria acordar Shaka, mas quando pensou em sussurrar próximo ao ouvido do cineasta, eis que o celular do pianista tocou, alto, repentino e forte como se espera que seja o som das trombetas dos anjos na derradeira hora em que anunciarem o apocalipse.

Com o susto Afrodite deu um grito, longo e ardido, e na mesma hora, e em sobressalto, o pianista despertou e sentou-se sobre o colchão, arrancado abruptamente do mundo colorido de sonhos no qual estava para voltar ao cárcere de chumbo.

— Quem está ai? — perguntou alarmado, enquanto ouvia o celular tocar insistentemente e cobria o corpo magro e alongado com o edredom.

Afrodite olhou fixamente para os olhos azuis hirtos e gélidos dele, os vendo assustados.

— Calma, Shaka. Sou eu, Afrodite! — disse o sueco assim que conseguiu engolir o grito e respirar normalmente.

— Afrodite? — o pianista perguntou surpreso.

— Sim, eu mesmo, querido.

— Está sozinho? — nem ele sabia o motivo de ter feito aquela pergunta. Talvez por estar em um lugar estranho, em uma casa estranha, em uma cama que não era a sua... e nu. Mesmo depois de quatorze anos sem enxergar ao menos um feixe de luz que fosse nunca sentiu-se tão vulnerável.

— Claro que estou sozinho, meu bem. Quer dizer, as duas bolsas horrorosas debaixo dos meus olhos vieram comigo. Estamos os três aqui! — suspirou se recuperando do susto. — Santa Donatella! Se eu não morri hoje não morro mais. Dois sustos por dia é a cota, heim!

— O que faz aqui? Que horas são? — perguntou em tom cordial ao mesmo tempo em que se inclinava para o lado para tatear afoito o criado mudo, onde antes de pegar no sono havia deixado o celular, justamente já prevendo uma ligação de casa, do irmão ou do pai.

— Eu vim acordar o Mu para ele ir buscar o javali do irmão dele na minha casa. — disse, e já que o estrago estava feito inclinou-se sobre a cama e espalmou ambas as mãos nos ombros do estudante de cinema, dando um chacoalhão. — Vamos, Mu, acorda! E não enrola não, que eu estou sem dormir, sem comer, sem transar e sem café! Ou seja, eu não tô bem não! Mu... MU!

Quando era criança, a mãe do estudante de cinema costumava dizer que o sono dele era mais pesado que um elevador com cinco elefantes dentro, e que a dificuldade que ela tinha para desperta-lo, especialmente nas manhãs frias e chuvosas de inverno, este teria para suspender tamanho peso até o alto do edifício fictício que residia em sua imaginação. Mu sempre ria quando a ouvia dizer isso, imaginando um condomínio inteiro habitado por elefantes, famílias inteiras deles. Quantas saudades das histórias da mãe ele sentia, de sua imaginação sonhadora e criativa.

Sentia saudades de quando a vida e suas escolhas não tinham o peso de um elevador cheio de elefantes.

Com um suspiro longo e profundo Mu remexeu-se entre os lençóis dando uma falsa esperança ao amigo sueco, pois que apenas virou-se de bruços metendo os braços por debaixo do travesseiro, aconchegando o rosto na fronha macia.

— Não. Não! Acorda, Mu, é sério! — insistiu Afrodite voltando a chacoalha-lo.

Ao lado deles, Shaka encontrou o celular e prontamente atendeu à chamada, ainda meio atrapalhando.

— Oi... Asmita... — disse, fazendo uma pausa para ouvir a reclamação do irmão acerca da demora em atender o aparelho — Não, o celular estava do meu lado sim, mas eu estava dormindo, né!

Ao lado, Mu voltou a se remexer quando sentiu ser puxado pelo braço. Afrodite tentava reboca-lo para fora da cama.

— Hmmm... ah não... só mais cinco minutinhos... — murmurou manhoso.

O sueco perdeu a paciência, que já era pouca. Colocou-se de pé e aumentou o tom de voz.

— Mu, pelo amor de Deus! O seu irmão está pelado na minha cama! — berrou, em alto e bom tom, e tanto o volume de sua voz, quanto a revelação das palavras ditas, assustou o pianista, que deixou o celular cair da mão.

— O... que? — disse o estudante de cinema em um chiado confuso e desnorteado.

— Faça-me o favor de levantar daí e ir buscar aquela amoeba de cachaça do seu irmão na minha casa! Mas que inferno!... ELE MIJOU NA MINHA CAMA! — berrava o sueco, com as volumosas veias de seu pescoço alvo saltadas devido o destempero e o esforço que fazia para mover o cineasta. — Despacharam o Shion na minha casa, e eu não vim chamar você até agora para não estragar o seu momento tão esperado com o pianista bonitão, mas tudo nessa vida tem limite! Agora vá já tirar aquela bunda branca mijona da minha cama!

Imediatamente Mu abriu os olhos, desconcertado e ainda um tanto ensonado. Estava de atravessado no colchão, meio enroscado no edredom, quando num movimento brusco sentou-se e olhou para Afrodite, o vendo ali, visivelmente atarantado. Piscou os olhos algumas vezes e olhou para o lado. Viu Shaka apanhar afobado o celular entre os lençóis. Viu no display uma foto de Asmita, e então fez uma careta, cerrando fortemente os lábios e as pálpebras. Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, rapidamente encostou o indicador da mão esquerda nos lábios de Afrodite e o fitou sério pedindo silêncio.

— Shiii... fale baixo pelo amor de Deus! — sussurrou. — É o meu cunhado problemático no celular.

Ao lado, Shaka voltava a encostar o aparelho na orelha para falar com Asmita enquanto agora era observado por dois pares de olhos arregalados e atentos.

— Desculpe eu deixei o celular cair... Por que? Porque escorreu da minha mão, oras... O que?... Como assim, onde eu estou? Eu estou na casa do Mu, Asmita... Eu não bebi!... Asmita, eu não bebi... Pelado? Quem está pelado?... Eu não sei, Asmita, estou perguntando porque quem ouviu foi você... Que bagunça? Estamos sozinhos aqui, só eu e o Mu... e o Afrodite... Afrodite é o amigo do Mu... O que? Mijou na cama?... Ora, eu que te pergunto, quem mijou na cama?... Eu não sei, Asmita, deve ter sido o cachorro dele. Pelo amor de Deus, acabei de acordar e você me enche de perguntas sem sentido nenhum... — o pianista suspirou enfastiado, levando a mão na testa onde sentia dolorido ainda. — Não... não precisa chamar o pai... Oi pai... Está tudo bem, pai... Sim eu estou bem... Sim me trataram bem, mais ainda do que eu esperava. Os amigos do Mu são incríveis, depois eu conto tudo para o senhor... Eu comi sim pai... Não, eu não bebi... Eu sei que eu não posso beber, pai...

Enquanto a conversa no celular se prolongava, Mu e Afrodite voltaram a conversar, agora aos cochichos, pois pelas palavras de Shaka estava nítido que Asmita havia ouvido tudo que se passava ali e agora interrogava o irmão junto do pai.

— Tenha dó né, Dido, isso é jeito de acordar as pessoas? Mas que merda! — disse dando uma bronca no amigo.

— Hm... — fez o outro cruzando os braços ao encara-lo de volta. — Para o seu governo, eu fui acordado por uma jamanta, que passou por cima de mim sem nem me dar a chance de anotar a placa! Uma jamanta que está lá, no meu quarto, na minha cama, expelindo etanol pela boca e vazando óleo no meu colchão.

— Meu Deus! — Mu esfregou o rosto nervoso, então apressado livrou-se dos lençóis e saltou da cama já apanhando no chão as peças de roupa que estavam por ali jogadas — Shion não é de beber desse jeito, até perder a noção. Mas, que merda. O que deu nele?

— Todos têm os seus demônios, né Mu. Vai ver ele está com medo do que está por vir, quis escapar, se desconectar da realidade nem que fosse por uma noite. — disse o sueco enquanto aguardava o cineasta se vestir. — Pode parecer bobagem, mas posicionar-se em apoio do irmão gay decidido a se assumir para o pai homofóbico, de repente foi um pouco pesado demais para ele.

Mu abotoava o jeans quando de repente interrompeu o gesto para olhar para o sueco.

— Acha que ele vai mudar de ideia? Acha que ele vai desistir de ficar do meu lado? — perguntou. Sua voz tinha um tom aflito e temeroso.

Afrodite apanhou a camisa que jazia displicente sobre o carpete e a entregou ao cineasta. Nessa hora lhe sorriu ameno.

— Não. Ele não vai desistir. Seu irmão comprou sua causa, Mu. E ele sabe que dias difíceis virão. Por isso o porre. E outra, não deve ter sido fácil para ele te ver com outro cara, mãozinhas dadas, abraços, beijos... Ele sempre te viu com mulher, né. Da um desconto para ele. — deu de ombros. — Mas, chega de conversa e faça-me o favor ir logo com isso! Não quero o javali do seu irmão acordando pelado na minha cama e depois contestando a minha índole. Você sabe bem que todo homem hetero acha que nós, gays, somos uns promíscuos tarados que agimos como homens heteros diante de mulheres em estado de vulnerabilidade. Ele vai achar que faço a linha cu de bêbado não tem dono, e eu não quero o nome da minha pessoa na boca miúda.

— Deixa de ser tonto, o Shion nunca pensaria isso de você. — disse Mu colocando os tênis rapidamente, enquanto o fazia olhava furtivamente para Shaka, que mais ouvia do que falava ao celular. Certamente estava sendo bombardeado com perguntas e sermões.

— Querido, eu não coloco a minha mão caprichosa e talentosa no fogo por ninguém, nem por mim mesmo. — suspirou. — Ah, e pensar que cheguei tão perto essa noite... Tão perto... Não fosse o bendito do italiano sarado com cara de assassino em série...

— O calouro? — Mu se levantou para prender o cabelo, mas curioso aproximou-se do amigo e o encarou nos olhos — O bonitão que ninguém sabe o nome? Não me diga que você pegou ele de novo.

— Se você está pedindo para eu não te dizer então eu não digo. — fez um charminho, mas não conseguiu evitar as maçãs do rosto coradas e o sorrisinho matreiro que abriu-se em seus lábios.

— Tonto. Fala logo. — Mu riu dele.

— Eu estava lá, cozinhando o Camus em Banho-maria, né, jogando aquela conversa sobre arte e o vazio existencialista que alimenta a nós, artistas, já sentindo o gosto daquela boca vermelha, que nunca esteve tão próxima da minha quanto ontem, esperando só os pelinhos ruivos em torno daqueles mamilos afrontosos roçarem nos meus me fazendo cosquinha...

— Afrodite!

— Ah, sim, me desculpe... então, eu estava lá, conversando com o Camus na varanda, só eu e ele, quando o estupor do Milo chegou ali com uma proposta, até que super válida. Um sarau, com violino e piano, onde claro, o convidado ilustre para tocar o piano seria o Shaka, e o Camus ficou tão empolgado que já quis organizar tudo naquela hora mesmo... Ele e Milo então foram se juntar às meninas, que tocam violino, e eu fiquei ali... Com frio e com fome... Mas era uma fome de beijos... daí eu resolvi ir embora, e mais uma vez aquele italiano esquisito me achou pelo caminho e me acompanhou até em casa — deu um suspiro longo e resignado.

Mu riu. Que outra reação poderia ele ter?

— Então, a culpa não foi dele. Do italiano bonitão. O toco você já tinha recebido mesmo.

— Ah, muito obrigado pela parte que me toca. — disse Afrodite.

— Mas, e ai? Você beijou ele de novo? — Mu perguntou curioso. — O cara faz o tipo _bad boy_ gostoso.

— Digamos que ele que me beijou.

— Hum... sei.

— É sério, dessa vez foram só uns beijos e uns amassos. Eu estava cansado, bêbado, além de frustrado demais para qualquer outra coisa... — suspirou. — E foi bom que não rolou nada, porque, pelo jeito, o seu irmão se esparramou na minha cama pouco depois de eu ter me esparramado nela, porque nem cheguei a dormir. Ele ia me dar um flagra memorável!

Mu terminou de amarrar os cabelos ainda rindo da conversa.

— Por falar em flagra, eu ontem o peguei com aquela garota do teatro bem no meu sofá — riu se lembrando da cara de embaraço do irmão. — Te conto no caminho... De qualquer modo, me desculpe por isso, e pelo seu colchão.

— Está desculpado, mas me deve um colchão novo. Vou ter que botar fogo naquele.

Mu riu, concordando com a exigência e se agilizando para calçar os sapatos. Já vestido, caminhou apressado até a cama onde Shaka ainda falava ao celular e inclinando-se tocou delicadamente em seu braço, para avisa-lo de que estava ali. Mesmo com o toque tão sutil quanto o roçar de uma pluma, o pianista contraiu-se num reflexo mecânico, mas logo esticou a mão que tinha livre e a sentiu ser tomada pela do outro.

— Asmita, espera um segundo, eu já te ligo de volta. — pediu afastando o celular do rosto, o qual mantinha meio abaixado e voltado para a direção onde Mu estava. — Mu?

— Sim, sou eu. — disse o cineasta lhe tocando o queixo com as pontas dos dedos, o orientando para que levantasse a cabeça, então suave como um beija-flor lhe tomou os lábios num beijo calmo, gentil. Quando se afastou olhou para o rosto dele, para as sardas minúsculas em seu nariz fino, e sorriu.

— O que houve? Afrodite está aqui ainda? Por que ele estava gritando? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Ele disse que seu irmão mijou na cama dele? Foi isso mesmo que ouvi? O Asmita também ouviu e está me enchendo de perguntas. — indagou atarantado.

— É, pois é... Parece que sim. — disse meio atrapalhado. — Afrodite está aqui sim, amor. Ele veio me pedir para ajudá-lo a trazer meu irmão para cá. Parece que o Shion exagerou na bebida e, bem, essas coisas acontecem. Não foi a primeira, e pelo jeito nem vai ser a última vez.

— Mas ele está bem?

— Ah, sim. Ele está ótimo! Só está bêbado. Ouça... — fez uma pausa enquanto acariciava os cabelos do pianista e delineava os traços perfeitos de seu rosto com os olhos verdes atentos. Nessa hora sentiu uma felicidade tremenda. — Fique aqui, não saia da cama porque você não conhece a casa ainda e pode se machucar. Eu não vou demorar. Vou só trazer o Shion para cá e então vou preparar um café da manhã digno de celebridades para nós dois. Depois vamos fazer um _tour_ caprichado pela casa, para você começar a memorizar o lugar, porque eu quero você aqui hoje, e amanhã, e depois, e depois, e para sempre...

Conforme repetia as palavras Mu salpicava beijos nos lábios de Shaka, eufórico com a presença dele ali, em sua cama, em seu quarto, em seu mundo, depois de tantos dias sonhando com o momento em que iria acordar nos braços do pianista, mesmo que o despertar de ambos não tivesse sido bem como imaginara.

— Hum... está bem... não se preocupe comigo, vá buscar o seu irmão. — disse Shaka sorrindo entre os beijos, preenchido pela mesma felicidade.

Logo então se separaram. Afrodite pediu desculpas ao pianista pela invasão e indelicadeza e seguiu junto de Mu de volta ao seu apartamento.

A despeito do despertar turbulento, o restante da manhã na casa do estudante de cinema transcorreu bem. Com a ajuda do amigo sueco ele trouxera o irmão, amarrotado e semiconsciente, para seu apartamento, o banharam e o colocaram para dormir no quarto de hospedes, depois subiu para o apartamento de Afrodite, o ajudou a limpar e virar o colchão, para que ele pudesse dormir nem que fosse por apenas algumas poucas horas, e voltou apressado para a casa, onde dedicou todo o resto da manhã ao pianista.

De volta ao quarto, Mu encontrou Shaka deitado de lado, no meio da cama, os cabelos loiros espalhados pelo travesseiro e o ombro nu a subir e descer numa cadência suave. Respirava tranquilo, e parecia estar dormindo. Pudera, a missão de resgate ao irmão bêbado custou a si quase uma hora inteira. Silencioso, caminhou até a cama enquanto em sua cabeça estalavam as lembranças da noite anterior nos braços do pianista, e nessa hora no peito lhe ardeu uma sensação de bem estar que irradiava até o estômago e lhe causava frisson. O amor tinha deixado de ser uma ideia para se tornar também uma sensação. Retirou os tênis e meteu-se debaixo do edredom encaixando-se no corpo delgado e nu. Se quem estivesse ali fosse qualquer outro, já estaria ele também nu, insinuando-se para o sexo, pronto para toma-lo uma vez mais e satisfazer a ânsia urgente do desejo físico, mas ele estava certo de que teria a vida toda para gozar daquele anseio. Não era preciso pressa. Sua pressa residia mais em acertar-se com a família e poder viver plenamente aquela relação, sem ter de esconde-la de ninguém. Por isso, Mu abraçou Shaka e o despertou com suaves beijos na nuca e nos ombros. Trocaram algumas palavras e carícias, e depois seguiram juntos até o banheiro do quarto para tomarem uma ducha.

Não era muito fácil para o pianista lidar com toda aquela intimidade compartilhada, ainda que, durante grande parte de sua vida, fora obrigado a abrir mão da privacidade e do pudor por culpa da cegueira, mas, para Mu, sua timidez e recato só lhe conferia mais graça. Era adorável ver como ele, mesmo acanhado e inseguro, permitia-se gozar daquele momento. Era admirável sua coragem.

Depois do banho Mu passou uma pomada para contusão — ele tinha muitas em casa para quando chegava contundido dos jogos de Rugby — na testa do pianista, então vestiram-se e seguiram para a cozinha, onde se saciaram com um café da manhã caprichado, digno de celebridades, como o estudante de cinema havia prometido. Shaka nunca imaginara provar tantas variedades de frutas e geleias com torradas. Adorou, em particular, as uvas verdes e os mirtilos com panquecas. O mel quebrava um pouco o sabor ácido e azedo das bolinhas, que quando soube terem uma cor azul forte, quase roxa, achou graça. No parco acervo visual de sua memória não se recordava de nenhuma fruta possuir tal cor.

Após o dejejum, Mu apresentou mais uma vez o apartamento a Shaka, agora sem pressa, e se atentando aos detalhes que considerava importantes, como pequenos declives ou degraus no chão que poderiam ser perigosos e provocar uma queda, quinas de móveis, pequenos e inúteis tapetes espalhados por aqui e ali, um mero capricho de sua mãe, que vez ou outra lhe vinha com alguma peça de decoração. Um carinho, e a forma como ela encontrava de estar presente ali. Livrar-se-ia destes da próxima vez. Não precisava de nenhum objeto para recordar-se da mãe, pois que pensava nela todos os dias. Não fosse a mãe lhe ter ensinado a tocar o piano, talvez nunca tivesse se atrevido a aproximar-se do pianista que tocava na Grand Central, e dedilhado as teclas do piano junto dele.

Ainda faziam a _tour_ pelo apartamento, pois que passavam a maior parte do tempo, entre um cômodo e outro, entre esse obstáculo e aquele, conversando e trocando beijos acalorados e carícias ousadas, quando à 13h30 da tarde Afrodite tocou a campainha. Mu havia convidado o sueco para almoçarem juntos, e Afrodite lhe disse que caso não conseguisse dormir desceria por volta daquele horário. Bom, ele não conseguiu. O colchão batizado e a presença do pianista ali o deixavam deveras ansioso. Queria passar mais tempo com ele, conhece-lo melhor, pois que agora era certo de que teria que dividir a atenção de Mu com Shaka, o que lhe era totalmente compreensível.

O estudante de cinema o recebeu com um sorriso, e então seguiram os três para a cozinha, para começar os preparativos para o almoço, mas poucos minutos depois Shion também apareceu ali, faminto e de ressaca, procurando por café.

Continua...


	24. Se ex fosse bom, não seria ex - Parte 2

" **...mas poucos minutos depois Shion também apareceu ali, faminto e de ressaca, procurando por café."**

Ele entrou silencioso. Suas memórias da noite anterior eram vagas, embaçadas, mas ele se recordava bem do engano cometido, da confusão que fizera na madrugada quando pensou estar no apartamento de Mu, já que quando o irmão o acordou para rebocá-lo para casa, a confusão mental causada pela bebedeira já tinha se amenizado, restava apenas a ressaca. Por isso mesmo ele aproximou-se de Afrodite e se desculpou, visivelmente constrangido. Prometeu a ele que mandaria entregar um colchão novo em sua casa na segunda-feira, logo pela manhã.

Cordial e espirituoso como só o jovem estilista sabia ser, este não só aceitou de bom grado as desculpas e o colchão como se dispôs a fazer um café forte para o executivo, ótimo para ajudar a curar a ressaca. Shion lhe sorriu aliviado, depois foi até Shaka. A princípio se alarmou ao olhar para ele e vê-lo com um grande hematoma acima da sobrancelha, mas achou melhor não dizer nada a respeito. Não saberia também o que dizer. Ainda um pouco sem jeito o cumprimentou dizendo-lhe que lhe agradava muito ter a companhia dele para o almoço, assim poderiam conhecer-se um pouco melhor, já que na noite anterior as apresentações se deram com certa pressa e embaraço. A atitude amigável do irmão para com o pianista surpreendeu e aqueceu o coração de Mu, que na pia, ao passo que temperava a carne para moldar os hambúrgueres artesanais, trocava olhares exultantes com Afrodite, que tinha estampada na fisionomia a mesma alegria.

Enquanto esperava pelo café, Shion trocava algumas poucas palavras com Shaka. Ressaltava o quanto achava-se parecido fisicamente com Mu, e surpreendeu-se com a habilidade com que o pianista apanhou celular no bolso da calça jeans e com apenas dois toques na tela lhe estendeu o aparelho mostrando uma foto de Asmita. Mesmo que não pudesse ver, gostava de manter fotos do irmão, do pai, e dos três juntos, para ocasiões como aquela, quando podia exibir sua família e mostrar o quanto eram importantes para si. Asmita sempre as colocava em seu celular e lhe ensinava como acessa-las. Há um mês ele havia colocado também algumas fotos de Mu, a seu pedido, claro. Assim ele fez.

— Todos dizem que somos muito parecidos. — disse Shaka referindo ao irmão.

— Ora, é mesmo! — disse Shion olhando para a foto. Embora o homem na imagem tivesse uma fisionomia extremamente severa, fosse visivelmente mais velho e um tanto carrancudo, os achou bem parecidos. Era um homem de bom aspecto. Diria até que bonito, não colocasse tantos tabus a esse adjetivo quanto direcionado a alguém do mesmo sexo, porém visivelmente triste. Esse detalhe achou melhor guardar para si. — Vocês são bem parecidos sim.

— Eu não concordo. — Mu interferiu na conversa elevando a voz — Shaka é muito mais bonito. Embora o meu cunhado seja um tipão. Chato e ranzinza, porém bonitão!

O pianista riu recolhendo o celular e o devolvendo ao bolso. Shion baixou a cabeça e esfregou o nariz, constrangido. Não estava acostumado a ver o irmão elogiar a aparência de outros homens daquele modo, mas teria que se acostumar. Queria se acostumar. Precisava se acostumar.

— Bom, sua opinião não é imparcial, né Mu. Opinião de namorado não vale. — brincou Afrodite.

— Exatamente. — concordou Shion disfarçando o embaraço. — Eu não venço essa disputa por pura parcialidade dos votantes.

— Ora, então o meu voto é o de Minerva! — disse Afrodite, que em seguida colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Mu e lhe olhou sorrateiro nos olhos. — Sinto muito, amigo, o meu voto vai para o seu irmão. Ele é o mais bonito simplesmente por não ter uma tatuagem cagada na pele.

— Chamar aquele troço de tatuagem é gentileza. — Shion deu uma alta gargalhada.

— Ei! Não falem assim do meu bichão! — Mu respondeu aos risos. — Ele só foi atropelado por um trator e ficou manco e meio desfigurado depois da recuperação no hospital veterinário. Olha o bullying!

Ouvindo a conversa, e os risos, Shaka piscou os olhos e levantou as sobrancelhas finas em arco.

— Então você tem mesmo uma tatuagem! Ali no braço? — perguntou espontâneo. Havia sentido o relevo quando a tocou na noite passada, mas deixou passar na hora, porque tinha interesses bem mais urgentes.

— Tenho. — Mu respondeu.

— Já disse que aquilo não se deve chamar de tatuagem. — falou Shion.

— É tão ruim assim? — Shaka questionou.

— É. — Shion e Afrodite responderam em uníssimo, num gesto que parecia até ensaiado.

— Pois em minha defesa eu digo que os dois estão exagerando. Não é tão ruim assim não. — disse Mu.

— E o que é? — o pianista perguntou.

— É um carneiro. — disse Mu.

— Era para ser um carneiro. — falou Shion.

— E por que um carneiro? — Shaka estava curioso.

— Porque é o símbolo que representa o meu signo do zodíaco. Eu sou de Áries, e tatuar um carneiro pareceu uma boa ideia para o meu eu adolescente de quinze anos... Eu não tenho culpa se o tatuador estava mais bêbado do que eu quando eu fui fazer a tatuagem. — riu ainda mais o estudante de cinema, lembrando-se do evento.

— É, ele acredita nessas baboseiras de signo. — disse Shion. — Deveria acreditar era na surra de cinta que o pai prometeu que te daria se fizesse uma tatuagem, ainda mais porque você era menor de idade. Não acreditou e apanhou feio.

— Pois é. Sempre achei mais fácil acreditar em horóscopo do que na benevolência e tolerância do nosso pai. — disse Mu, agora sério. — Além de me dar uma surra ele me obrigou a tirar a tatuagem, por isso você sentiu o relevo, amor. Eu fiz três sessões de lazer. Ainda não saiu toda, dá para ver mas está bem clara.

Os risos cessaram. O teor da conversa havia escorregado para corredores sombrios, onde nenhum deles parecia querer galgar no momento. Felizmente nessa hora o café havia ficado pronto, Afrodite então apressou-se a servi-lo ao executivo para espantar de vez a presença do pai de Mu daquela cozinha. Levou uma caneca quase cheia para Shion e outra, contendo um pouco menos, para Shaka. Shion lhe agradeceu elogiando a gentileza e a boa mão para o preparo da bebida, que estava de fato um primor, e quando, minutos depois, foi se servir de mais alguns goles, Mu lhe pediu ajuda com o almoço, pois era o irmão mais velho o _expert_ em saber o ponto exato da carne, a quantidade de açúcar que ia no caramelo para fritar as cebolas, os temperos que faziam de sua maionese verde picante a melhor que já provara. Sempre que recebia Shion em seu apartamento faziam juntos aqueles hambúrgueres, mas naquele dia eles teriam um sabor especial. Era a primeira vez que Mu se sentaria à mesa para fazer uma refeição junto do irmão e do namorado. Um gesto simples, mas que lhe significava tanto. Quem sabe a próxima refeição em família seria na casa dos pais, com Shaka a seu lado, claro. Não custava nada ter esperança.

Quando Shion foi aquecer a frigideira para fritar os hambúrgueres, as cebolas e todo o resto que faltava, Mu aconselhou Afrodite e Shaka a aguardarem na sala, pois que o exaustor de sua cozinha não estava funcionando. Já havia solicitado o conserto, mas o técnico só faria a visita em três dias. O pianista disse que não se incomodava em ficar ali, mas Afrodite viu nessa uma ótima oportunidade para estar a sós com Shaka e poder estreitar seus laços de amizade. Ele queria verdadeiramente conquistar a confiança do pianista, já que tinha consciência de que ele sabia de sua relação com Mu no passado, e não queria que esse fato viesse a atrapalhar o relacionamento dos dois. Para Afrodite, se Shaka o conhecesse bem, confiasse em si, não teria motivos para ter ciúmes. Por isso o convenceu a deixarem a cozinha para que os dois irmãos preparassem a comida.

Cedendo o braço ao pianista o sueco o guiou até a varanda. Apesar do tempo frio, aquela tarde de domingo estava deveras agradável, o sol, tímido e pálido, banhava a espreguiçadeiras, e foi em uma delas que eles se sentaram, lado a lado, enquanto conversavam algumas amenidades.

Como se tivesse previsto — Afrodite tinha um sexto sentido apurado — logo que se acomodaram ali o pianista dobrou a bengala, a deixando sobre a espreguiçadeira encostada em sua coxa, e virando o rosto para sua direção perguntou:

— E então, você e o Mu são muito amigos, não é?

Afrodite olhou para ele, para aqueles olhos azuis abertos que nitidamente tudo que viam era o nada, pois que parados pareciam atravessar sua matéria e fitar um ponto qualquer através de si. Não queria sentir pena, mas era inevitável pensar que a luz do mundo era negada a um garoto tão bonito quanto doce e talentoso. Por que ele? O que de ruim ele teria feito para merecer aquilo? E pensar que haviam tantos como ele que também não mereciam... Mas só agora tinha consciência disso, deles todos. Respirou fundo procurando conter a melancolia.

— Sim, muito. Mu é meu melhor amigo, mas apenas isso, viu? Até quando a gente teve... sabe, um lance, nunca rolou outro sentimento além de amizade. — disse seguro e sincero.

— Sorte a minha, né? — Shaka brincou colocando um sorriso no rosto.

— Sorte a dele! — Afrodite replicou, num tom que denunciava autêntica descontração. — Depois, quem é que quer um cara lindo e perfeito como o Mu? Ah, eu não. Eu gosto de problema. Eu gosto de gente complicada, sabe.

— Tipo o Camus.

Afrodite olhou para ele e contemplou seu rosto bonito e inocente por um momento.

— Sim. Tipo o Camus. — respondeu com uma sonora risada.

— Por falar em gente complicada... — disse o pianista fazendo uma breve pausa para procurar em seu acervo mental as palavras mais adequadas para entrar no assunto que queria tratar com o sueco — Como melhor amigo do Mu você deve saber como foi o relacionamento dele com o Kanon, imagino.

Nessa hora a fisionomia de Shaka ficara séria e concentrada, e Afrodite notou de imediato a mudança. Ponderou por uns segundos se deveria permitir que aquele assunto prosseguisse, e no fim decidiu que era importante que o pianista soubesse um pouco a respeito do advogado, afinal, havia ficado claro, para todo mundo, especialmente para Shaka, que jamais haveria um decreto de paz entre os três, ele, Mu e Kanon.

— É eu sei sim. Inclusive dei todo meu apoio ao Mu quando ele quebrou a cara daquele cretino pela primeira vez. — respondeu amarrando os cabelos revoltos no alto da cabeça com um elástico.

Shaka sobressaltou-se, como se de repente por um milagre tivesse recuperado a visão e visse, diante de si, uma alma do outro mundo.

— Ontem não foi a primeira vez que Mu bateu nele? — perguntou.

— Não. E nas duas vezes que o Mu amassou a cara do safado ele estava coberto de razão. Embora eu não seja a favor de violência de nenhum tipo. — confessou Afrodite. — Mas Kanon é desses caras que levam você ao limite. Ele engana com toda aquela beleza cafajeste dele, a lábia de advogado, mas ele não vale nada.

— E como era o relacionamento deles? Porque o Mu não me parece o tipo de pessoa que se envolveria com alguém como o Kanon.

— A, querido, quem dera todos tivéssemos o dom de enxergar com o coração também, como você... A beleza muitas vezes é uma armadilha. Como eu disse, Kanon é um homem muito bonito, de presença forte, oratória impecável... E ele vinha dando ideia no Mu há um bom tempo, até que Mu não resistiu e cedeu. Eles ficaram em uma das festas semestrais do time de Rugby. Não sei se o Mu te falou, mas o escritório de advocacia do Kanon é um dos patrocinadores do nosso time, e por ser ex-atleta de Columbia ele é figura tarimbada nas festas, reuniões, treinos de final de campeonato...

— Sim, ele me disse.

— Por isso, onde o Mu estava, lá estava o Kanon. — continuou Afrodite, em tom descontraído. — Eles ficaram na festa das oitavas de final do campeonato, e depois continuaram saindo por um tempo com certa frequência. O relacionamento deles, até então, era tranquilo, bom, fora de qualquer suspeita. Mu estava até empolgado e pensando em oficializar a relação, digo, assumir o Kanon como parceiro fixo, já que ele não se importava do Mu ter um casamento de fachada no futuro. Seriam um casal, ainda que às escondidas. Estavam fazendo planos, mas ai...

Afrodite súbito parou de falar e olhou para Shaka.

— O que? — o pianista perguntou, curioso e desnorteado.

O sueco pensou por uns instantes.

— Não sei se devo falar. Mu nunca contou isso para ninguém, e me pediu segredo. — confessou.

Shaka suspirou baixando a cabeça. Não queria ser invasivo, mas achava-se no direto de saber.

— Entendo... — disse em tom desolado, mas depois voltou a levantar a cabeça e virar o rosto para a direção de Afrodite. Seus olhos se dirigiam a um ângulo abaixo dos ombros do sueco. — Apenas gostaria de entender por que Mu tem tanta raiva dele, e por que Kanon não aceita o término da relação, se Mu é tão enfático e resoluto quando diz que acabou, sequer o considera um ex-namorado... Eu sinto que aconteceu alguma coisa grave, mas ele tem certeza de que Mu vai voltar atrás alguma hora e eles vão reatar, e por isso e ele me vê como um rival, você sabe. Se eu não souber o que houve, como vou poder saber com que tipo de pessoa estou lidando?

A forma honesta e entusiasmada com que ele falava, fez Afrodite convencer-se de que não lhe podia negar a verdade. Por isso, virou-se de frente para ele, na espreguiçadeira, pousou a mão sobre a dele, o vendo dar um leve sobressalto em resposta ao toque inesperado, e disse, em tom mais baixo:

— Está bem, mas fica entre nós, certo?

— Certo. Obrigado.

— Inclusive, sobre o Mu já ter chegado às vias de fato com ele antes, isso também fica entre nós. Mu perdeu a cabeça quando terminaram e como sempre partiu para violência.

Shaka engoliu em seco. Aquela faceta de Mu ainda lhe assustava um pouco.

— O Mu nunca teve intenção nenhuma em assumir-se gay para a família, e nem Kanon tinha. — continuou Afrodite. — Ele estava decidido a terminar a faculdade e casar-se com uma mulher, constituir família, viver dentro do armário, e Kanon não apenas sabia disso como o apoiava, o incentivava dizendo que seriam amantes fixos e que nada mudaria. Eu nunca concordei com essa patifaria, né, óbvio, mas para o Mu era a escolha perfeita, ou a única escolha que ele tinha, já que sempre teve muito medo do pai, e só ele para saber como melhor lidar com própria família, né. Me dava agonia saber que ele tinha escolhido esse caminho, eu tentava aconselha-lo, mas Kanon fazia o oposto, incentivava. Ele mesmo levando a vida assim. Na vida pública sempre desfilando para cima e para baixo com uma bela mulher, na vida privada enfiado em casas noturnas gays e aqui, nesse apartamento... Até que o Mu começou a perceber que Kanon não era bem como ele havia se mostrado para ele. Ele tinha umas atitudes bem escrotas com as mulheres com quem ele saia, ou com os empregados do escritório dele. Já teve até desavenças com o irmão por causa disso, ele tem um irmão gêmeo. Mas Kanon sempre acabava convencendo o Mu na lábia, até o dia que fomos jogar em Hoboken, em New Jersey. Era disputa da semifinal, e ganhamos do New Jersey de lavada! Foi uma vitória histórica... Mas, tanto eu quanto Mu, Camus, Milo e também o Aiolia, percebemos que havia algo errado com o outro time. Eles pareciam apáticos, desmotivados, para não dizer mortos em campo, como a gente costuma falar, sabe. O que não é nada condizente com um time que disputa uma semifinal. Pois bem, no final da partida, quando já estávamos no vestiário, o Mu encontrou na bolsa dele um frasco vazio de comprimidos e algumas cápsulas de cocaína. Ele tomou um baita susto, né, pudera, e a reação dele foi esconder tudo de volta ali mesmo, na bolsa. Ele ficou com medo que alguém visse e o denunciasse, tipo, o nosso treinador que estava lá perto, os outros caras... Você tinha que ver como ele ficou pálido de susto, parecia até um fantasma... — interrompeu-se dando-se conta da gafe. — Ah, me desculpe. Você não ia ver nada.

— Tudo bem, não precisa se desculpar. — disse gentil o pianista. — Mas, de quem eram as drogas?

— Então, o Mu ficou um tempo ali, paradão, com o olhar perdido, só matutado como aquelas merdas foram parar na bolsa dele. Na verdade, ele estava em negação. Não queria aceitar, mas já sabia de quem era aquilo, e como foram parar lá. Antes de partirmos para New Jersey, o cretino do Kanon tinha ajudado ele a arrumar as malas, inclusive a bolsa esportiva. Ele só esteve com o Kanon nesse dia. Pois bem, quando todo mundo saiu do vestiário e ele ficou sozinho, ele chamou o Kanon até lá e o colocou contra a parede. Claro que o canalha se fez de desentendido, então o Mu jogou as cápsulas e os frascos vazios na cara dele. Ele então confessou que tinha sido ele.

— Mas que cretino!

— Sim, muito cretino. Pior foi a reação dele.

— O que ele fez?

— Ele riu. Riu da cara do Mu, da preocupação dele, e ainda deu uma de gostoso dizendo que o Mu, e todo o nosso time, éramos muito ingênuos se pensávamos que esse tipo de conduta era execrável. Que sabotagem era uma prática comum no Rubgy, que ele fazia isso na época que era atleta de Columbia. — Afrodite suspirou. — Imagina se uma merda dessa vazasse e chegasse à reitoria? Todos seríamos expulsos.

— Meu Deus, Afrodite. Kanon drogou o outro time, mas era no Mu que culpa ia cair, já que as drogas estavam na bolsa dele.

— Exatamente. Ele usou o Mu como mula. O desgraçado tinha feito apostas na nossa vitória, e também queria impressionar um futuro patrocinador. Para garantir a vitória ele batizou o garrafão de água do outro time.

— E a cocaína?

— Era dele, para consumo próprio... Enfim, nesse dia eles tiveram uma briga horrorosa. Pudera, né, imagina o escândalo que seria se descobrissem aquelas drogas na bolsa do Mu? A carreira de atleta dele em Columbia já era. Fora o problemão que ele ia arrumar com o estrupício do pai dele. A sorte que nesses campeonatos menores não se faz exames antidoping a cada partida, porque aí sim, estaríamos todos na merda, já que é obvio que o Kanon nunca iria confessar. Ele é o xodó dos veteranos e dos calouros, um dos patrocinadores... — balançou a cabeça negativamente. — Foi nessa briga que o Mu quebrou a cara do Kanon pela primeira vez. Depois rompeu com ele... O babaca passou uma semana com o olho roxo dizendo que caiu da escada. — nessa hora o sueco riu.

— Nossa eu... achei que tinham apenas se desentendido. Não imaginei que tinha sido algo tão grave.

— É, foi grave sim, mas poderia ter sido ainda mais. — Afrodite suspirou. — Bom, um mês depois o Mu viu você tocando o piano na Grand Central, se apaixonou e poucos dias depois disse para todo mundo que estava namorando sério. Claro que o Kanon logo ficou sabendo também, mas até ontem ele achava que era mentira do Mu, ou que era só mais uma de suas conquistas sem importância, até conhecer você na festa.

— Não acho que ele tenha mudado de ideia. — disse Shaka, recordando-se das palavras que Kanon lhe disse quando o abordou no corredor, do lado de fora do banheiro.

— Ele deve ter ficado chocado quando viu você, quando constatou que você era real, e que o Mu nunca olhou para ele do jeito que olha para você... Kanon tinha certeza de que assim que passasse a raiva do Mu pelo que ele fez, eles reatariam o namoro, porque para ele a reação do Mu, a agressão, era só mais um de seus chiliques descontrolados.

Ao final do relato de Afrodite, o rosto de Shaka estava lívido e sua fisionomia em completo espanto.

— Tudo faz sentido agora. — disse, com a boca seca e o coração palpitando. — Então Kanon é de fato uma pessoa perigosa.

— É, mas não deve se preocupar com isso, querido. Logo ele se dá conta de que foi, e está sendo, um babaca, e que precisa assumir que perdeu, porque o Mu não está de brincadeira em relação a você. Quando ele aceitar que Mu está disposto a se assumir e até enfrentar o pai para ter o direito de viver em paz, aí ele tira o time dele de campo.

Novamente Shaka baixou a cabeça e respirou fundo fechando os olhos.

— Eu não tenho medo dele, o meu medo é outro.

Afrodite apertou a mão dele.

— E qual é o seu medo, meu querido?

— Eu tenho medo que o fardo que Mu terá que carregar para se assumir, para me assumir, seja pesado demais, e eu não possa ajuda-lo a carregar.

Nessa hora Afrodite sentiu o peito apertar, como se seu coração fosse comprimido por duas mãos ásperas e pesadas. Era desolador e revoltante ver duas pessoas, que tudo que queriam era apenas ter o direito de serem felizes juntas, amarem e dividir sonhos, sendo assombradas dia a dia pelos terríveis fantasmas do preconceito e da intolerância. E ele, melhor que ninguém ali, conhecia bem esses fantasmas. Sabia que o medo do pianista era legítimo, por isso não tentou enxotá-lo. O faria se pudesse, mas não podia.

— Ei, não fica assim. — disse com voz mansa e acolhedora, e nessa hora soltou a mão de Shaka para passar o braço por seus ombros e lhe acolher com um meio abraço. — Olha, nenhum fardo é pesado demais quando carregado em dois, em três, quatro... Vocês não estão sozinhos, Shaka. Eu sei que família nessas situações é muito importante, e pode ser que leve algum tempo até a do Mu aceitar vocês, sim, mas tempo é o que vocês mais têm! Vocês são tão jovens... E não sofra antes da hora, querido, deixa acontecer! Não importa o peso do fardo, ele jamais será tão pesado quanto o destino horrível do qual você livrou o Mu. Pode ter certeza que passar a vida fingindo ser o que não é, privando-se do amor verdadeiro e usando o sexo apenas para satisfazer uma frustração, é muito pior. Você salvou a vida do Mu, e o que vier daqui para frente é consequência da escolha que ele fez. Quando se escolhe por uma coisa, você abre mão de outra, e a vida é assim. A vida é a luta pelas escolhas que fazemos. E quem não luta não obtém vitória... Veja, eu. Siga meu exemplo. Eu não desisti ainda do Camus, continuo no campo de batalha, firme e forte. Eu é que não vou assumir a derrota sem lutar muito antes. — sorriu chacoalhando levemente o pianista.

Shaka riu da conclusão dada por ele. Nenhuma nuvem escura de tristeza resistia ao brilho e ao calor da presença de Afrodite, a qual podia sentir mesmo sem ver.

— Pelo que conheci do Camus, o pouco que conheci, você tem tudo para vencer essa batalha, só precisa, talvez, mudar sua estratégia de combate. — brincou com ele.

— Está querendo dizer o que? — o sueco perguntou curioso.

— Estou querendo dizer que Camus é um artista, portanto o modo como ele enxerga o mundo é diferente. Digo, o modo como ele vê uma árvore, por exemplo, é diferente do modo como as pessoas comuns veem a mesma árvore. Uma árvore para ele é uma escultura, além de uma infinidade de possibilidades, enquanto para as pessoas comuns é apenas uma árvore.

Afrodite arregalou os olhos azuis, espantado.

— Ei, isso é William Blake! Você lê Willian Blake? — disse com veemência.

— Quem? — Shaka sorriu curioso.

— "A árvore que o sábio vê não é a mesma árvore que o tolo vê". — disse Afrodite, finalmente entendendo onde o pianista queria chegar, admirado com sua perspicácia.

— Esse tal de William Blake sabia das coisas. — brincou o pianista. — Não li. Infelizmente são muito poucas as obras literárias transcritas para o braile.

Afrodite lhe lançou um olhar taciturno, depois deu um suspiro queixoso, pensativo. Quantas maravilhas do mundo simplesmente não chegavam a ele, às pessoas como ele. Nunca sequer tinha se dado conta disso.

— Mas, o que quero dizer é que não tem como você chegar ao Camus sem antes passar pela arte dele, sem antes enxerga-la com a mesma paixão que ele a enxerga. Um é a extensão do outro, e eles coexistem no mesmo espaço. — disse o pianista.

— Está dizendo que eu tenho que elogiar o que ele faz? Mas, eu elogio! Aliás, todo mundo elogia.

— Mas você a sente?

Afrodite olhou para ele, para seus olhos azuis por detrás das pálpebras levantadas, os quais vagavam lentos divisando sabe-se lá que maravilhas ou que horrores. Suas palavras tinham tanta verdade quanto um riso de criança. Em um impulso o sueco virou-se para ele e o abraçou forte. O gesto inesperado pegou Shaka desprevenido, o fazendo se encolher num rápido reflexo, mas que durou só o tempo de levantar as mãos e retribuir o abraço.

Alguns passos distante, por detrás da porta de vidro, Mu observava a cena com o coração aquecido. Havia ido chamar os dois para o almoço, que já estava pronto, e vê-los abraçados lhe encheu de felicidade. Saber que Shaka fora aceito por seu irmão e seus amigos era exultante, afinal o pianista agora já fazia parte de si mesmo, de seu mundo.

A tarde de domingo na casa de Mu transcorreu tranquila. Após comerem enquanto contavam histórias, rindo da maioria delas, sentaram na sala, ouviram música e conversaram até dar o horário que Shion deveria ir para o aeroporto, que coincidia com o horário que Mu prometera a Asmita deixar Shaka em casa, antes das 20:00h.

Pela janela do carro, Shion Bharani olhava para os muros grafitados, as quadras comunitárias de basquete lotadas de jovens, os prédios antigos que davam ao Bronx sua identidade única. Embora ainda fosse o bairro com maior concentração da população de renda mais baixa de Nova York, o Bronx havia sido quase totalmente revitalizado, e aos poucos perdia aquele estigma de bairro violento e perigoso. Ele preferia pensar assim. Escolhera se apegar às estatísticas.

Depois de seguirem por uma rua com pouca iluminação e pouco movimentada, a não ser por uma ou outra figura que do nada surgia ali, emergindo de trás de um poste ou caçamba de lixo, Mu parou o carro em frente à pequena casa de tijolos avermelhados, com um portão de ferro pintado de branco carcomido. Shaka despediu-se de Shion ali mesmo, ainda dentro do carro, enquanto Mu descia para lhe abrir a porta e ajudar a sair do veículo. Caminharam lado a lado até o portão, o pianista com a mão sobre o ombro do cineasta. Despediram-se com um abraço informal, mas com juras de amor declamadas aos sussurros próximo ao ouvido, depois Mu abriu o trinco, esperou que Shaka entrasse, o fechou e pôs-se a andar de volta ao carro, demonstrando em sua fisionomia sorridente uma felicidade a qual se agarrara com unhas e dentes, e que jamais deixaria lhe escapar. Assim que viu Asmita abrir a porta o estudante de cinema girou a chave de ignição, lhe acenou pela janela e tocou o carro.

— Que palhaçada é essa? É assim, então? Ele te leva para a casa dele e depois te despeja aqui e vai embora correndo? — disse Asmita. Ainda tinha os olhos voltados para a rua, para o eco invisível do carro que estava diante do portão.

Shaka riu recolhendo a bengala. Não precisava dela ali, pois que cada pedacinho da casa lhe era nitidamente visível na mente.

— Boa noite, Asmita. — disse já retirando a mochila das costas. — Mu pediu desculpas por não descer e entrar, mas é porque ele precisa correr para o aeroporto. O voo do irmão dele sai em menos de uma hora. Amanhã ele vem jantar aqui. — guardou a bengala no bolso lateral como sempre fazia.

Apenas nessa hora Asmita baixou o olhar e fitou o rosto do irmão. Não se recordava de tê-lo visto tão exultante e iluminado.

— Mas que porra é essa na sua testa? — perguntou ele, segurando no queixo do pianista e o fazendo levantar a cabeça. Com os dedos afastou os cabelos loiros da franja longa e espessa para ver melhor. Seu coração passou a dar saltos ornamentais dentro do peito. — Shaka, você tá machucado!

— Eu sei, foi só uma pancada. — disse o pianista, esforçando-se para ser convincente na mentira. — Eu bati a cabeça em um armário quando fui ao banheiro.

Asmita ainda analisava o ferimento, indignado.

— Por isso aquele burguesinho esquisito não desceu, né?

— Eu já te disse porque ele não desceu, Asmita. — respondeu o pianista, erguendo as mãos e pegando nos punhos do irmão. — Dá para você deixar de ser tão implicante e me dar um abraço? Eu estava com saudades de você, seu chato. — sorriu, torcendo para que ele comprasse sua história, embora estivesse mesmo com saudades daquele turrão.

Asmita olhou para ele por um instante, depois respirou fundo e o acolheu em um abraço forte e demorado. Do tamanho de sua saudade.

— Já te disse para estender a mão alguns centímetros à frente da sua cabeça quando estiver andando por um lugar que você não conhece. Não pode ficar batendo a cabeça desse jeito. Não é bom. — disse Asmita, e com a índole, porém a delicadeza de um urso pardo para com seus filhotes, lhe afagou os cabelos e lhe beijou a testa, do lado oposto ao ferimento.

— Não vou me esquecer da próxima vez. — disse Shaka, sua voz estava um pouco abafada por estar com os lábios aderidos à camisa de lã do irmão.

— Que próxima vez? — disse Asmita se afastando dois palmos. — Mal chegou e já está querendo sair de novo?

Shaka riu divertido, depois lhe entregou a mochila.

— Podemos entrar? Estou com frio.

— Não desconversa não, Shaka!

— Pai, cheguei! — disse em voz alta o pianista, assim que deu os primeiros passos para dentro da sala, ouviu a televisão e sentiu o cheiro inconfundível da loção de barbear do pai.

Senhor Nilo levantou do sofá e abandonou a partida de futebol assim que seus olhos pousaram no filho mais novo, que de tão feliz parecia até emanar luz própria. Sorriu como há muito não sorria. Abriu os braços e o acolheu com um abraço forte. A alegria dele era o mais importante. O machucado na testa eles discutiriam depois, no jantar.

— Oh, meu menino! — dizia entre risos e beijos que salpicava entre os fios loiros dos cabelos do pianista. — E como foi lá, na casa do Mu? Você conheceu os amigos dele? Eles te trataram bem?

Shaka levantou as mãos e apalpou o rosto do pai, atento a cada vinco, a cada expressão de alegria. O beijou na bochecha áspera antes de pegar em sua mão e seguir para o sofá.

— Pai, foi tudo muito legal. Conheci sim, todos eles, e eles são incríveis! Tem um que também é artista! Pintor. O Camus. A casa dele cheira tinta, mas não essa tinta de construção, de pintar parede. Tinta de pintar sonhos... — sentaram-se lado a lado e o pianista seguiu falando, entusiasmado. — E tem o Milo, que quer que eu entre para a Irmandade da Mandrágora Dourada.

— Que merda de Irmandade é essa? Não quero você metido em nenhum culto, heim! — reclamou Asmita do fundo da sala, onde guardava a mochila do irmão.

— Eu acho que essa Irmandade nem existe, na verdade. — fez uma pausa para rir. — E tem um cara que é enorme! A mão dele deve dar umas três da minha. O Aldebaran. E tem as meninas. A Geisty, a June e a Marin. Elas são tão legais, pai. E tem o Afrodite... — fez uma pausa recordando-se da experiência incrível que tivera com o sueco. — Afrodite é como uma borboleta monarca azul.

— Monarcas azuis não existem. — disse Asmita sentando-se ao lado deles, no sofá. Estavam os três ali agora. O pianista no meio.

— Exatamente. Como o Afrodite. Ele é tão incrível que nem parece real. Vocês acreditam que ele costurou... na verdade, ele fez tudo, as estruturas, o bordado, cada detalhe, de um par de asas de borboleta do tamanho dele só para que eu pudesse tocar e me lembrar como elas são?

Asmita e Nilo trocaram um olhar silencioso, ambos impressionados.

O pianista seguiu contando exultante cada detalhe daquela experiência incrível, o seu primeiro voo para fora do ninho, e sentados, cada um de um lado, o pai e o irmão o ouviram com a mesma alegria.


	25. Carmen

O sol brilhante no meio do céu derramava seus raios em enxurradas luminosas que despejavam-se por sobre o gramado de um verde vívido. A luz dourada e quente enchia de ainda mais vigor e beleza o colorido fascinante dos arranjos de sempre-vivas, que com seu branco delicado contrastavam diretamente com o vermelho vibrante das amarílis e das rosas colombianas, dando ao palco improvisado sobre o tapete verde os tons exatos que a história contada ali pedia, uma fábula de paixão, poesia e tragédia. A história da cigana que com sua dança e espírito livre seduzia os homens, na bela Sevilha do século XIX.

Sentado na segunda fileira de cadeiras encapadas por tecido de linho branco, o pianista não podia ver as cores do espetáculo, mas podia ouvi-las, e as ouvindo podia cria-las. Suas próprias cores, seu espetáculo íntimo. E quão grande e avassaladora era a paixão com que ele as deixava entrar em si pelos ouvidos, conduzidas pelas notas harmônicas dos violinos e das flautas doces, e lhe tingissem a alma e o corpo até as raízes dos cabelos. O vermelho vinha com os graves, o turquesa com os agudos, o dourado com as notas altas, e então, como uma fiadeira fantástica a entrelaçar os fios coloridos no ar, a voz do violino tecia com suas notas o vestido longo de Carmen, a musa cigana dos sonhos mágicos de Bizet.

Enquanto a maioria dos expectadores que assistiam à apresentação do concerto o faziam de olhos fechados, bloqueando o mundo visual para poderem se concentrar no sentido da audição e, assim, apreciar melhor a música, o pianista tinha os seus bem abertos. Diante de suas íris incrivelmente azuis, e das pupilas congeladas, Carmen rodava seu vestido vermelho de frondosos babados na barra, batendo no ar as mãos e na areia da arena de touradas os saltos dos sapatos envernizados, numa dança flamenca conduzida pelo furor da paixão. Seu ritmo era forte e emocionado, tal qual as batidas do coração de Shaka, que de tão imerso naquele espetáculo tinha as costas afastadas do encosto da cadeira, pondo-se ligeiramente inclinado para a frente, enquanto com as mãos segurava forte os joelhos sob o grosso tecido do jeans, como se nessa posição pudesse, quem sabe, tocar a dançarina com seu pensamento, sua aura. Dos seus lábios rosados e entreabertos, vez ou outra um riso doce e jovial escapava. Estaria ele sorrindo para a cigana dançando na arena?

Sentado ao seu lado Mu tinha certeza que sim.

Duas semanas haviam corrido desde a festa e a união que consumara na carne o amor já estabelecido na alma do estudante de cinema pelo pianista. Desde então anseio de ambos em estarem unidos novamente crescia a cada segundo em seus corações jovens e apressados. Agora que viveram o amor que nutriam um pelo outro em sua plenitude, jantares, recitais gratuitos de piano às multidões apressadas da Grand Central, e os passeios no parque apenas não lhes bastava. Por isso, ao menos três vezes por semana eles se encontravam na estação de metrô, depois de encerrado o expediente de Mu na produtora de televisão, e iam direto para o apartamento do cineasta responder aos anseios do coração. Depois, pontualmente as 20:00h, Mu encostava seu Ford Mustang na calçada em frente à casa de tijolos vermelhos e portão pintado de branco, então jantavam juntos e encerravam o dia na sala assistindo à uma partida de futebol americano na companhia de senhor Nilo e algumas vezes de Asmita. Nos dias em que Shaka não ia à estação tocar o piano, Mu saia da produtora e o buscava em casa para um passeio, ou para encontrar com os amigos em alguma lanchonete agradável, quando também levavam Shijima, ou então para leva-lo até determinado endereço onde estavam oferecendo uma vaga de trabalho para portadores de deficiência. Era sempre frustrante quando ele não conseguia a vaga, porém jamais deixaria de tentar. Asmita não gostava nada daqueles passeios diários, pois que no fundo sabia que tinham um só objetivo, além dos que expunham para ele, mas também porque havia uma questão que o incomodava deveras, e mais e mais conforme passava o tempo: mesmo há meses juntos, e o namoro estando firme, Mu nunca levava Shaka para conhecer os pais.

O estudante de cinema pouco falava sobre isso, e muitas vezes preferiu simplesmente ignorar os olhares de indagação que Asmita lhe direcionava, os quais em silêncio falavam claramente a ele que precisava tomar logo uma posição. E foi em um desses dias, enquanto sustentava com um nervoso estalar de dedos um desses olhares, que Mu decidiu que não podia mais protelar o encontro. Era chegada a hora de seus pais conhecerem Shaka.

O jovem cineasta era bom em muitas coisas; nas artes da dramaturgia, em contar histórias, era um excelente jogador de segunda linha, raramente uma bola aérea lhe escapava, fazia um sanduiche de queijo com picles como ninguém, dançava com a mesma vivacidade e alegria de Astaire¹, mas quando o assunto era bater de frente com o pai, uma inaptidão claustrofóbica e paralisante lhe tomava conta. Era medo. Foi assim quando decidiu largar a faculdade de administração para cursar cinema. Se não fosse a mãe interceder por ele junto ao pai, talvez hoje estivesse sentado atrás de uma mesa de vidro tomando decisões protocoladas ao em vez de capturar as belezas do mundo pelos olhos de vidro de sua câmera. E era assim agora, porém desta vez o medo era ainda maior, pois que não estava sozinho. Shaka certamente sofreria as consequências de suas escolhas junto de si, e que difícil era desejar poder dar o mundo a ele quando a única certeza que tinha era de que seria bem mais fácil que o pai tirasse de Shaka o mundo que ele acabara de conhecer, quando certamente os impediria de ficarem juntos. Sendo assim, pensando numa maneira de evitar tal tragédia, toda cautela era pouco. Foi dessa forma que viu em uma partida de polo equestre e um recital de violino e flauta uma oportunidade de apresentar o pianista a seus pais sem ainda lhes dizer que era seu namorado.

Mu amava Shaka, orgulhava-se dele e o admirava com a igual contemplação do montanhista que ao atingir o cume da montanha olha para o vale ensolarado e sente na alma a força da Natureza, por isso ele acreditava que se os pais o conhecessem antes de saberem que era seu namorado, antes de revelar a eles que era gay, eles sentiriam o mesmo, a mesma força vinda dele, e, quem sabe, até igual admiração. O pianista era um garoto gentil, inteligente, educado, culto... Tudo que os pais sempre prezaram. Certamente que se o apresentasse como seu namorado o preconceito os cegaria e os impediria de enxergar tudo isso, enxergar Shaka como ele merecia, e tudo iria por água abaixo.

Por isso ele estava lá. No New York Polo Club, vestido formalmente com as roupas claras e esportivas que a ocasião pedia, camisa polo, calça de linho, botas, ainda que tivesse aberto mão das de montaria, e boné branco. A opção do acessório fora mais para cobrir os cabelos tintos de lilás, hábito que punha o pai sempre irritado, e tudo que não precisava era criar um atrito desnecessário com ele justamente naquele dia. O clube de campo estava instalado em uma fazenda grande e arborizada que ficava a cerca de uma hora do centro de Manhattan. Contava com um haras bem equipado, arenas ao ar livre e também cobertas para a prática do esporte. De tempos em tempos a direção e seus colaboradores organizavam eventos culturais, como exposições de arte, que aconteciam na galeria erguida em uma luxuosa construção com vista para o vale do rio Hudson, e concertos de música clássica, como o que estava acontecendo aquele dia, cujo principal patrocinador eram as Empreiteiras Bharani.

Hakurei Bharani era sócio e principal colaborador do New York Polo Club, mas tinha sido sua esposa, Yuzuriha Bharani, uma elegante e bela mulher de madeixas platinadas sempre muito bem escovadas e doces olhos azuis, no alto de seus 53 anos, quem tomou a frente do evento e fez o convite aos músicos. Aquela era a maneira que ela havia encontrado de manter a arte viva dentro de si, já que o casamento lhe tinha privado da poesia. Há anos que ela olhava para o céu, para os lagos de água cristalina, para os colibris pairando sobre as amélias, e só via nuvem, água, pássaro e planta.

Mas o casamento também trouxera alegrias para Yuzuriha Bharani. Dois filhos, ascensão social, a trégua vitalícia com sua vaidade e o cumprimento da meta, por muitos estabelecida, de viver uma grande história de amor. A despeito da severidade e falta de romantismo do marido, ela lhe era grata por ter uma. Decerto que a sua história de amor não tinha a paixão, nem o calor, das grandes óperas. Estava bem longe de ser como a de Carmen, pois que também ela não tinha a personalidade forte da cigana, tampouco sua paixão, e nunca estivera à frente de seu tempo; pelo contrário, sempre mantivera-se obediente às convenções, cativa dos bons costumes. Não era libertária, sequer um dia fora livre sexualmente. Casou-se com 16 anos, tivera o primeiro filho aos 19, e nunca alcançou a coragem de lutar por seus sonhos. Era apenas mais uma dama da sociedade dentre tantas, tão somente uma mera peça no tabuleiro do patriarcado.

Don José matou Carmen na arena de Sevilha por ela lhe ter negado seu amor. Hakurei matou o sonho de Yuzuriha no altar no dia do casamento. Ela queria ser pianista. Contudo, fora essa a sua escolha, e ela vivia em paz com ela. Se vivia feliz... Realizava-se nos sonhos dos filhos, especialmente nos de Mu, com quem sempre tivera uma identificação além da filial. Ela sentia-se capaz de entender a alma do caçula, por essa razão que não viu estranheza alguma quando ele lhe disse que levaria um amigo ao recital de violino e flauta no clube de polo, sobretudo quando mencionou sobre ele ser pianista! Yuzuriha amava o piano, e entusiasmou-se junto do caçula quando ele lhe dissera que Shaka era o mais talentoso que já conhecera. Os olhos dela brilharam em expectativa, porém seu entusiasmo esvaeceu e transfigurou-se em desconforto no momento em que viu Mu chegar ali acompanhado de um garoto muito jovem, que apesar da boa aparência guiava-se por uma bengala de alumínio num vagar arrastado e necessário.

Logo nas primeiras apresentações ela se atrapalhou buscando as palavras corretas, e talvez por isso ignorou o nervosismo aparente do pianista, que sentia os músculos da face tremerem e o coração gritar em agonia, mas depois de duas ou três palavras trocadas, tanto o embaraço dela, quanto o pavor dele, evaporaram de seus poros e esvaíram-se no ar feito fumaça. Por certo que ela não esperava que Mu um dia fosse lhe apresentar um amigo deficiente, ela conhecia a maioria de seus amigos e nenhum estava fora dos padrões do que seu excludente julgamento elitista considerava aceitável. Por um momento sentiu-se mal por pensar daquele jeito, ainda que involuntariamente, mas não se condenou por tê-lo feito. Ora, porque existiam pessoas portadoras de deficiência no mundo deveria sentir-se culpada? Deveria sentir-se mal? Decerto que não. E por que seu filho não podia ser amigo de uma delas? Era um bem que ele fazia, aliás. Quase uma caridade. Mu desde criança se mostrou um menino tão bom, tão empático... Ela até suspirou mediante tal constatação. Logo Yuzuriha deixou as indagações de lado e procurou reorganizar-se, então pegou na mão de Mu e cedeu o braço esguio à Shaka, os chamando para o concerto que estava prestes a começar.

A fantasia de Carmen, op. 25, de Pablo de Sarasate, era uma fantasia de violino sobre temas da ópera Carmen, famosa por sua intensidade cruel e elasticidade, por seu tom fatalista e incrível beleza. Shaka conhecia a peça e sua história, ouvira falar dela uma ou duas vezes quando ainda estudava piano com a senhora Johnson na modesta escola do Bronx, a mesma na qual anos antes ele ouviu pela primeira vez a voz do piano. Sim, a voz. Até aquele momento o piano para ele era tal qual os dragões nas histórias de fantasia, ou as sereias nos contos folclóricos dos marinheiros; ele lhe era uma criatura encantada, porém ainda sem forma ou designação. Nunca tinha visto um piano antes de seus olhos se apagarem para o mundo, portanto a música não lhe chegou através de partituras, dos pontinhos pretos e risquinhos timbrados em papel. A música chegou a ele em sua forma pura. Tão somente música. O fartou de seus graves e agudos, e só então, depois de muito se nutrir dela, é que ele desejou descobrir como era feita.

Poder contar essa história para a mãe de Mu momentos antes de começar o concerto e ouvi-la lhe dizer que estava fascinada por ela, encheu o coração do pianista de orgulho e esperança. Havia concordado de bom grado em ser apresentado aos pais do estudante de cinema como apenas um amigo, pois que ele mesmo sentia que precisava munir-se de uma segurança que ainda lhe faltava para tratar com eles. Yuzuriha lhe pareceu ser uma boa mulher, um tanto formal demais, mas ele também não tinha um conhecimento de mundo assim tão vasto para julgar tais coisas. Eram tão poucas as pessoas que conhecia, e definitivamente nenhuma delas pertencia à classe social da família de Mu. Na verdade, o seu mundo cabia em uma caixa de sapatos, e vai ver a formalidade excessiva fazia parte da realidade dos ricos.

Quando o concerto começou, porém, o pianista esqueceu-se de tudo aquilo, das indagações, dos medos, das inseguranças, e entregou-se totalmente à experiência da música. Com a fronte alta, os olhos azuis tão perfeitos quanto apenas alegóricos abertos, ligeiramente trêmulo de comoção ele vivia o momento, enquanto ao seu lado Mu vez ou outra olhava para ele disfarçadamente, encantado e satisfeito, ao mesmo tempo que tinha os dedos entrelaçados com os da mãe, que assistia ao concerto de olhos fechados e com a cabeça recostada em seu ombro. Ela sonhava. Com tantas coisas... Em dado momento ela também inclinou-se para o lado e olhou para Shaka. Se fez nítido para ela que aquele garoto era um artista, pois que ninguém ali sentia o espetáculo como ele, e que era a arte o alicerce daquela amizade, para ela, ainda inusitada.

Nas vezes em que Mu a pegava olhando para Shaka seu coração suspirava e ele então sorria, discreto. Em uma dessas vezes ela lhe sorriu de volta. "Ele é uma graça." Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido, e ele lhe beijou ternamente a bochecha corada por blush rosado.

— Eu sabia que iria gostar dele. — ele sussurrou de volta com o coração em festa e a esperança renovada. Seu plano parecia ter dado certo e Shaka já conquistava sua mãe, mas ainda tinha o pai... Quando pensou nele seu sorriso se apagou e ele contraiu os lábios. O velho senhor Hakurei certamente não seria tão facilmente cativado.

A partida amistosa de polo estava próxima ao fim. No campo aberto, sob um agradável, e raro, sol luminoso de fim de inverno e início de primavera, os duas equipes rivais disputavam já o último tempo, ou _chukka_ como eram chamados, de sete minutos. A beleza dos cavalos e a elegância disciplinada dos cavaleiros conferiam um garbo singular ao esporte, e este também estava presente no requinte dos expectadores, que sentados em uma arquibancada de madeira de lei, protegida do sol por uma vasta tenda de lona verde no mesmo tom do gramado, portavam elegantes trajes de alta costura e exibam, vaidosos, joias e acessórios de valores inestimáveis. Ali estava a orgulhosa família de Hakurei Bharani, e junto deles seu modesto convidado.

Sentado ao lado de Shaka, estabelecendo uma distância segura de dois palmos para não gerar desconfianças, por mais que fosse difícil conter o desejo de tocá-lo, Mu lhe narrava a partida com entusiasmo e atenção, aproveitando para colocá-lo a par de algumas regras que faziam parte do esporte. O pianista escutava concentrado, mas por mais que tivesse boa vontade não conseguia deixar que a voz troante do medo que reinava dentro de si asfixiasse a de Mu, quase a tornando inaudível. Ele queria se concentrar na partida, mas junto desse ruído interno, que de tão alto quase o ensurdecia, ainda tinham os outros sons, o dos cascos dos cavalos em atrito com o chão, o do tilintar das taças de champanhe servidas para a plateia, e uns tantos outros sons que ele simplesmente não conseguia desvendar a origem, como o dos leques das madames que se abanavam para amenizar o calor e o dos tacos de Manau ao se chocarem com a bola no campo. Os únicos momentos em que conseguia acalmar minimamente seu coração eram aqueles em que se dava a intervenção de Yuzuriha, que estava sentada do outro lado e vez ou outra interrompia Mu para acrescentar um ponto na narrativa.

Shion estava um pouco afastado deles, de pé, quase colado na cerca. Diferente dos esportes mais populares, o polo era acompanhado por um seleto grupo de amigos e pelos familiares dos jogadores, por isso, junto do executivo algumas pessoas torciam e incentivavam os desportistas. Entre eles estava um dos sócios mais ilustres do clube, Hakurei Bharani, um homem cujo porte robusto e semblante severo era de intimidar multidões.

O dono das Empreiteiras Bharani contava com 56 anos, a maioria deles dedicados incansavelmente ao trabalho. O físico forte era resultado de uma rotina diária de exercícios e da prática das artes marciais, atividades que ele mantinha desde a adolescência, e a despeito dos cabelos grisalhos e alguns vincos nos cantos dos olhos, ele facilmente se passaria por um homem de não mais de 40 e poucos. Tais atributos lhe mantinham firme no posto de cavaleiro defensor de sua equipe, a qual era composta por outros três cavaleiros, um meio de campo e mais dois atacantes, mas era sua figura elegante e altiva, que somada ao sofisticado galope de seu cavalo, capturava atenção de todos ali, especialmente da devota esposa.

— Poxa, Shaka, é mesmo uma pena que não possa ver, porque meu marido está dando um baile nos outros cavaleiros! — ela disse espalhafatosa, dando um tapa no joelho do pianista, que com o susto deu um leve sobressalto.

— Ah... é mesmo? — ele perguntou, sem saber bem o que dizer.

— Sim!

— O meu pai sempre foi bom no polo. — disse Mu sem muito entusiasmo, como se apenas relatasse o fato.

Yuzuriha desgrudou os olhos do marido para coloca-los no caçula.

— Bom não, meu amor, o melhor! — corrigiu ela, e depois voltou os olhos para o campo, onde Hakurei galopava para um espaço onde os cavaleiros trocavam os cavalos. — Veja! Ele vai trocar de cavalo. — disse eufórica — Sempre ousado o danado. A _chukka_ nem foi parada! Se o outro time aproveitar essa brecha podem marcar um gol e empatar antes do final do jogo.

— Por que ele vai trocar de cavalo? — Shaka perguntou curioso.

— Porque são usados vários durante a partida. — disse Mu.

— Ah, meu querido, quem dera fosse possível jogar polo com um só cavalo. Economizaríamos uma pequena fortuna. — Yuzuriha acrescentou bem animada enquanto dava um gole no champanhe que segurava elegantemente entre os dedos de unhas esmaltadas em rosa claro — Polo é um esporte para poucos. É necessário um investimento alto nos cavalos, porque é exigido um revezamento dos animais a cada _chukka_.

— É que é proibido usar mais de duas vezes o mesmo cavalo em cada partida. — disse Mu.

— Entendi. Imagino que seja para que não se cansem. Ou estou errado? — disse Shaka.

— Está certo. — disse Mu, e nessa hora um garçom lhe servia água e champanhe. Ele apanhou o copo com água, o serviu ao pianista lhe entregando na mão, e ficou com o de champanhe para, quem sabe, conseguir abrandar a tensão que sentia. — O polo exige muito esforço dos cavalos, já que eles usam uma explosão de força para galopar, correr em alta velocidade, parar bruscamente, virar, girar... O campo é grande, e se o cavaleiro não tiver domínio total de sua montaria ambos podem sair lesionados. Por isso não se exige que o animal faça mais que duas _chukkas_ , porque aumenta o risco de alguma lesão. E olha que estamos falando de cavalos atletas.

— Atletas não, são cavalos de elite! O mais puro sangue inglês! — disse orgulhosa Yuzuriha, sem esconder a vaidade. — Esses animas são selecionados a dedo. Se um cavalo desses se machucar o prejuízo ficaria na casa dos seis dígitos.

Shaka arregalou os olhos inertes tentando assimilar aquela realidade tão distante da sua, mas tudo que conseguia pensar era no quão maior era a vaidade do homem do que seu bom senso. Por que fazer cavalos praticarem esportes inventados por humanos? Por que os fazer correr, girar, virar até a exaustão? Ele não entendia. Na verdade, ele descobria muitas coisas de lógica questionável nessa sua incursão pelo mundo além de seu quarto e da estação de metrô onde tocava o piano.

— Quantos cavalos desses tem o seu pai? — ele perguntou aos sussurros, inclinando-se ligeiramente para o lado de Mu.

— Aqui no clube ele mantém sete. Cinco para as partidas e dois que atuam como reservas. Nós temos um haras em nossa casa de campo, e lá ficam vários outros que ele comprou para minha mãe, Shion e para mim.

— Então você também joga polo? — perguntou.

Mu riu, um tanto constrangido, e quem respondeu à pergunta do pianista foi Yuzuriha.

— Ele joga, tão mal quanto eu. — ela deu uma sonora gargalhada, ajeitando o grande chapéu que lhe cobria a cabeça — Mas, veja bem, não somos de todo mal. Ao menos conseguimos fazer uma brincadeira ou outra de dois contra dois, quando vamos ao haras.

Embora animada e finalmente descontraída, a conversa se interrompeu quando um grito de gol dado por Shion chamou a atenção de todos, inclusive de Shaka, que levantou a fronte e se colocou em alerta.

— Esse é meu velho! — o empresário comemorou junto das pessoas que torciam para a mesma equipe. O pai havia feito uma defesa incrível pouco antes do fim da _chukka_ , quando regressou ao campo, o que possibilitou um contra ataque e mais um gol de seu time.

Todos ali vibraram, especialmente Yuzuriha. Dentre as tantas vozes que Shaka ouvia no entorno, e também mais distantes, ele já reconhecia a dela, a de Shion e obviamente a de Mu. A do cineasta, embora o percebesse sorrindo como se alguém lhe tivesse contado uma anedota engraçada, tinha um certo aspecto aflito, um tom ansioso. Ele certamente estava nervoso, só não sabia dizer se tão ou mais nervoso que si.

Toda aquela conversa sobre um plantel inteiro de cavalos importados da Inglaterra apenas serviu para botar o pianista ainda mais inseguro. Tinha consciência do quão distante era a sua realidade da que Mu vivia, mas ali, naquele lugar, naquela circunstância, pela primeira vez pensou que talvez não devesse estar ali. Com as mãos segurando firme a bengala junto ao corpo, engoliu em seco e sentiu o peito congelar. Se pudesse ver, certamente cederia ao impulso de sair correndo, de volta ao Bronx, de volta à sua casa de cinco cômodos, de volta ao seu quarto e à vida que conhecia. O que ele tinha para oferecer a alguém que tinha de tudo, até cavalos ingleses puro sangue? Nem enxergar podia... Por mais que esse fosse seu desejo, como convenceria os pais de Mu que seu filho estaria fazendo a melhor escolha da vida dele juntando-se a um músico desempregado, pobre e cego? Sentiu uma leve vertigem seguida de um embrulho no estômago. Sabia que estava entrando em pânico, mas também tinham os fatores externos tão estranhos a si, a barulheira atordoante daquele lugar, o cheiro forte dos animais que se misturava ao dos perfumes doces das aristocratas.

Quando pensou em pedir a Mu que lhe mostrasse onde era o banheiro, eis que ouviu um galopar cadenciado se aproximar. Ficou hipnotizado pelo som até este se converter em trotes ritmados, que à medida que se tornavam mais altos mais forte faziam seu coração palpitar dentro do peito, e quando enfim se deu conta teve certeza de que havia um cavalo bem à sua frente.

Ao lado de Shaka o estudante de cinema também tinha acompanhado a aproximação do pai, que para ele havia se dado quase que em câmera lenta tamanha sua apreensão. Sem perceber ele prendia o ar dentro do peito enquanto ajeitava apressado o boné na cabeça, como se pudesse não apenas disfarçar os cabelos que irritavam o pai, mas esconde-los de suas vistas.

A figura do cavaleiro em seu elegante uniforme branco de botas marrons e capacete preto impunha rigor e respeito. Agora, parado diante dos quatro, do alto de seu cavalo Hakurei Bharani os encarava ofegante.

— Onde estavam? Perderam o começo da partida!

A voz muito grave e potente veio de cima, como um trovão, e aos ouvidos do pianista tinha o mesmo tom autoritário dos generais de infantaria dos filmes de guerra que se recordava ter assistido com o pai. Ela fez seu coração disparar e seu rosto queimar. Logo percebeu Yuzuriha se levantar e junto dela Mu, então rapidamente os acompanhou também se pondo de pé.

— Oh, Hakurei, não seja tão rabugento. — disse ela caminhando até a cerca, que ficava a poucos passos da arquibancada. Mu seguiu a seu lado, porém em ritmo bem mais lento, com os ombros encolhidos e o olhar vacilante. Era incrível o efeito dominante que o pai exercia sobre ele. — O concerto se alongou um pouco além do horário proposto, mas chegamos a tempo de vê-lo brilhar no campo, meu querido. Você estava ótimo, como nos tempos em que era atacante!

— Parabéns, meu velho! Mostrou a eles a fibra dos Bharani! — Shion saudou o pai, bem mais animado, apertando forte sua mão enluvada.

— Parabéns, pai. Foi uma ótima partida. — Mu o parabenizou em tom mais formal e com um olhar tímido, mas ao em vez de lhe apertar a mão tocou no pescoço suado da égua de pelo castanho. Tentava controlar o nervosismo acariciando o animal. — Não sabia que tinha adestrado a Cristal para o polo. Ela mandou bem!... O senhor também.

— Se você frequentasse o Jockey Club como deveria, Mu, saberia que eu a estava treinando há muito tempo, além de ser você a monta-la para a partida, não eu. — disse ríspido Hakurei, que imediatamente em seguida desviou o olhar para Shion, ignorando completamente a tímida presença do jovem loiro um pouco mais atrás, nas arquibancadas. — Alias, você e também o Shion. Vou acabar vendendo os cavalos de vocês por falta de uso.

Bem mais descontraído o executivo riu e também foi acariciar o animal.

— Vai nada. Se essa fosse sua intenção já os teria vendido. O senhor é apegado a esses bichos. Gosta mais deles do que da gente. — brincou Shion, e em seguida deu um soquinho no joelho do pai. — Vai lá levar a Cristal para o estábulo e volte logo. Nós temos um convidado para o almoço. Vamos comemorar juntos sua vitória. — acenou com os olhos para Shaka, empenhado em cumprir a promessa que fizera a Mu de ajuda-los a cativar Hakurei.

Nesse momento o jovem cineasta parou de acariciar o animal e quase com o coração a sair pela boca acompanhou o pai direcionar os olhos firmes ao namorado. Ele havia ignorado a presença do pianista, mas por puro capricho, porque a tinha notado na hora em que ele chegou ali, junto da esposa e dos dois filhos. De longe, e no calor da partida, notou alguma estranheza em seu andar, mas logo a ânsia pela vitória em cima da equipe adversária sufocou qualquer indagação imediata. Ele seguiu no jogo, e só agora, alternando o olhar entre a bengala nas mãos de Shaka e seus olhos fechados é que matava aquela charada.

— E esse, quem é? — perguntou, rapidamente desviando o olhar para algumas das pessoas próximas a eles, constatando o indigesto óbvio: quase todas elas olhavam para sua família e cochichavam algo entre si cobrindo as bocas com as mãos ou nem tão preocupadas em disfarçar a curiosidade.

Ele respirou fundo, pensando irritado que só mesmo Mu para chamar a atenção de todos por algo totalmente descabido.

– Fred Astaire foi um dançarino, cantor, ator e coreógrafo estadunidense considerado o dançarino mais influente na história do cinema, famoso por sua participação em renomados musicais como O Céu é o Limite.


	26. Bharanis

Shaka notou a mudança brusca de entonação na voz grave do homem, a qual tinha perdido o tom amistoso de momentos antes e ganhado um acento duro. Engoliu em seco em expectativa, mas não mostrou-se de fato surpreso. Os muitos anos já vividos na clausura da cegueira lhe possibilitavam especular alguns pormenores de seus interlocutores. Era capaz de adivinhar a essência de uma pessoa pela entonação de sua voz, e a de Hakurei não se contrapunha a nada do que Mu já não lhe dissera antes. Não tinha calor, sequer uma tímida brasa, era áspera como lixa, mortiça, e como o toque de um fantasma lhe causou arrepio.

O pianista respirou fundo sentindo os olhos de Hakurei fixos em si. Sem saber se deveria dizer algo escolheu ficar calado e esperar ouvir a voz de Mu responder ao pai, ou quem sabe lhe dar algum comando, e essa espera de meros segundos lhe pareceu aterradora, até que finalmente ouviu o estudante de cinema responder com o cuidado de alguém que maneja um frasco de nitroglicerina.

— Pai, esse é o Shaka. — a voz tinha um tom confiante e natural, o que trouxe um pouco de alívio ao pianista — Ele é músico, pianista! — fez uma pausa vendo no rosto do pai uma já esperada expressão de surpresa — Nos conhecemos por causa de um trabalho da faculdade, e hoje eu o trouxe aqui para assistir ao concerto e almoçar conosco. — deu um meio sorriso, e um tanto atrapalhado recuou um passo se colocando ao lado de Shaka. De maneira bem formal pousou a mão fria no ombro dele.

— Ah, aluno de Columbia também? Não me recordo de ter visto música na grade de graduação deles. — perguntou Hakurei arqueando as sobrancelhas ralas, marca da família. Por sorte ele sustentava o olhar no rosto visivelmente aflito do pianista, por isso não percebeu a troca de olhares entre Mu e Shion, tampouco a lividez que tomara conta do rosto do caçula.

Quando Mu preparava-se para engatar outra mentira, ajeitando nervoso na cabeça o boné branco, eis que ouviu a voz de Shaka responder à sentença.

— Não. Eu fui aluno da senhora Johnson, na _Salas Klavierschule_ , no Bronx. — fez uma pausa para engolir um soluço seco, e nessa hora apertou mais a bengala nas mãos e levantou a fronte voltando o rosto na direção em que ouvia a respiração ruidosa do cavalo. Seus olhos estavam fechados e os cílios longos tremelicavam como se neles batesse um forte golpe de ar. — Nos conhecemos na faculdade porque ajudei Mu com uma composição no piano para um documentário, não foi, Mu?

O cineasta estava absorto com a coragem do pianista, mesmo sabendo que ele deveria estar igualmente aflito.

— Sim! Foi sim. — Mu respondeu prontamente enquanto trocava um rápido olhar com Shion antes de voltar a encarar os olhos cinzentos do pai. — Foi... para aquele documentário para a produtora de televisão... Um amigo que temos em comum nos apresentou e... bem, fizemos a parceria. — raspou as unhas no queixo num gesto nervoso. Era difícil, para ele, mentir.

De cima da égua, que vez ou outra balançava a cabeça parecendo impaciente, Hakurei suspirou. Um garoto cego e cabeludo, uma escola de piano da qual nunca ouvira falar, instalada no Bronx... O filho caçula de fato era especialista em lhe surpreender com elementos desagradáveis. Quem dera ele tivesse o mesmo talento para se tornar o centro das atenções em seu círculo social por algo que realmente lhe agregasse status, como aparecer ali montado em seu puro sangue para jogar a partida ao seu lado, ou mesmo acompanhado de uma bela mulher, que preferencialmente estivesse carregando no ventre um neto seu, já que Shion parecia não ter a mínima pressa em perpetuar o legado da família, ou sequer vocação, visto que trocava de namoradas como quem troca de meias. Mas não. Mu aparecia ali com mais um de seus amigos excêntricos, para não dizer estranhos, só que dessa vez ele havia caprichado.

— Está certo. — disse, ainda encarando fixamente o rosto do pianista, quando de repente a mão da esposa lhe apertando sutilmente a coxa o fez mudar o foco.

— Querido, vá guardar a Cristal para almoçarmos. — disse ela aos sorrisos. — Esperamos você na mesa, pode ser? O sol está meio forte, minha pele está começando a ficar ardida.

— Certo. — ele disse lhe dando dois tapinhas na mão, depois olhou para Shion e em seguida para Mu. — Vejo vocês na mesa.

Antes de dar o comando para a égua e sair dali Hakurei ainda olhou uma última vez para Shaka.

Estavam todos juntos no salão luxuoso do clube. Sentados em uma das mesas há pouco mais de uma hora, eles conversavam enquanto saboreavam os pratos preparados especialmente para aquela ocasião. Entre eles, o risoto de frutos do mar e a lagosta na manteiga com ervas eram os que mais agradavam o paladar dos Bharani.

Shaka, no entanto, preferiu os canapés de salmão, porque não tinham aquele sabor acentuado de mar, além de serem a opção de mais fácil manuseio. Bastava-lhe tatear a borda do prato com a pontinha dos dedos, avançar devagar e cautelosamente até o cento e assim que encontrasse os bolinhos redondos apanha-los e coloca-los na boca.

No primeiro momento, assim que chegaram ali e se acomodaram em seus lugares, o pianista teve a sensação de estar em um tribunal, onde ele era o réu e cada ato, cada gesto seu, estaria sob constante julgamento. A vontade de gritar e fugir crescia a cada instante transcorrido, e nas horas em que parecia que suas pernas ganhariam vontade própria e finalmente o levariam para longe dali, não fossem seus olhos inúteis sabotarem o desejo delas, ele respirava fundo e pensava: faça por ele. Faça por Mu. Então ele procurava adestrar o medo, para ao menos mantê-lo acorrentado sob sua constante vigilância, e era nesses lampejos de coragem que ele conseguia concentrar-se em seus outros sentidos. Foi assim que aceitou o champanhe que o garçom lhe oferecera e provou também da lagosta, usando um talher que Mu gentilmente entregara em sua mão. Agradeceu às orientações dadas por Shion, que estava sentado ao seu lado, e provou as torradas com azeite grego e ervas finas, as quais estavam dispostas em uma travessa bem à sua frente. Com a segurança de quem podia ver apanhou a taça ao lado do prato e deu um gole curto no champanhe. A despeito do sabor forte da bebida extra seca, ele gostou do aroma apurado das vinhas, e era incrível como este casava perfeitamente com o sabor da lagosta. Um verdadeiro deleite ao seu paladar tão modesto. Devolveu a taça à mesa com cuidado para não esbarrar em nada, e toda essa concentração focava exclusivamente em seus movimentos lhe fazia perder muitas das conversas que se davam na mesa, em seu entorno, no entanto ele ouviu com nitidez quando a mãe de Mu, com uma voz amistosa e sorridente, disse seu nome.

Ela chamava sua atenção, na verdade.

— Perdão? — ele perguntou voltando o rosto ligeiramente abaixado para a direção de onde calculava vir a voz dela. — Eu estava distraído.

— Eu disse para o Mu leva-lo à nossa casa qualquer dia desses, para o jantar. — ela respondeu enquanto pousava a mão sobre a do caçula, que tinha a fisionomia visivelmente apreensiva, pois que a consciência de que tudo aquilo deveria estar sendo um completo terror para o pianista, como era para si mesmo, o punha atormentado; porém nada podia fazer. — Eu tenho um Steinway&Sons, e gostaria de ouvi-lo tocar.

O pianista levantou a fronte e sorriu acanhado. "Faça por ele. Faça por Mu." Em pensamento rogava a Deus para que estivesse tudo no lugar, sobras de comida no prato e não em seu rosto, cabelos alinhados, roupa limpa.

— Será um prazer tocar para a senhora. — disse com a voz firme. Não conseguia ponderar ainda se estava feliz ou apreensivo com o convite. — Obrigado pelo convite.

— Mu disse que seu talento é impressionante. Fiquei curiosa. — ela disse. Sua curiosidade, porém, residia mais no fato de ele ser um pianista cego do que um pianista talentoso, sendo tão jovem e vindo de uma escola desconhecida de subúrbio.

— A senhora precisa vê-lo tocar La Campanella. — disse Mu procurando dar conforto e segurança ao amado como podia. Era seu modo de lhe dizer "Estou aqui. Vai dar tudo certo." — Ele faz todos os saltos sem esbarrar nas notas brancas. Mal se pode ver seus dedos correndo pelas teclas. É absurdamente incrível!

Yuzuriha levantou as sobrancelhas finas e piscou os longos cílios engrossados por algumas camadas de máscara negra. Sua fisionomia ganhara um ar de surpresa.

— É mesmo? Ora, então temos um prodígio aqui, porque você me parece tão jovem para já ter dominado essa peça! — ela disse, verdadeiramente admirada, visto que aquela era uma composição que exigia alguns anos de estudos e muita prática. — Quantos anos você tem, Shaka?

O pianista levou as mãos para debaixo da mesa a fim de não deixar ainda mais evidente seu nervosismo, embora o rubor em seu rosto facilmente o denunciasse.

— Eu tenho dezenove.

— E já domina as armadilhas dessa peça? — ela sorriu buscando sua taça de champanhe. — Eu tenho certeza de que Liszt a compôs propositalmente para nós, pianistas, errarmos.

— Eu não duvido. Em todas as vezes que tentei tocá-la meus dedos simplesmente se negaram a me obedecer. — Mu completou aos risos. — Liszt devia ser psicopata. O sangue frio que ele teve para criar essa composição...

— Mu! — Yuzuriha riu lhe dando um tapinha nas costas da mão. — Sabia que é dito que naquela época Liszt e Paganini foram acusados de terem vendido suas almas ao diabo em troca de adquirirem tal maestria?

O estudante de cinema deu uma alta gargalhada, a primeira, de fato, desde que chegara ali ainda pela manhã.

— E a senhora acredita nessas coisas, mãe? Na época deles qualquer talento ou habilidade em demasia era suspeito. Acusar os outros de bruxaria ou satanismo era a forma que as pessoas ordinárias encontravam de lidar com a própria mediocridade.

— Eu não duvido do potencial do diabo. — disse ela, agora séria, e em seguida se benzeu fazendo o sinal da cruz. Era cristã fervorosa. — O tom dessa composição é tão alto que é praticamente impossível executá-la sem que se tenha feito mesmo um pacto.

— Bom, talvez por isso Liszt tenha diminuído o tom para lá bemol menor. O risco de esbarrar nas notas e errar nos saltos se tornou menor, e assim as pessoas não precisariam fazer um pacto com o diabo para executá-la com perfeição. Podemos dizer que Liszt então salvou a alma de muita gente. — disse Shaka, sentindo-se um pouco mais solto e confiante, já que o assunto finalmente tinha migrado para um terreno conhecido e adquirido um tom descontraído.

— Sim! Tem toda razão! — concordou Yuzuriha aos risos. — Me perdoe a indiscrição, Shaka, mas como... como faz para estudar partituras de peças tão complexas sendo deficiente visual? Você lê braile?

Mu coçou o queixo incomodado. Não gostava quando usavam aquele termo, deficiente, com o namorado.

— Mãe, justo a senhora fazendo uma pergunta desse tipo a ele? — disse, disfarçando o desconforto com um sorriso ameno. — Sabia que dona Yuzuriha é fã assumida de Ray Charles, Shaka?

— É mesmo? — respondeu o pianista achando graça da alusão feita pelo estudante de cinema, já que Ray Charles também era cego. — Isso só prova que sua mãe tem muito bom gosto. O soul, o jazz e o blues são estilos de incontestável beleza, e Ray Charles é um dos maiores músicos de todos os tempos. — fez uma pausa e então respondeu à pergunta que ela havia lhe feito: — Algumas partituras eu estudei em braile. Minha professora as encomendou para mim, mas quando já estava familiarizado com o piano me bastava ouvir as notas, os tons e arranjos, e então memoriza-los. Quando me ocorre alguma dúvida, meu irmão lê as partituras comuns para mim.

— Ah, o seu irmão também é músico? — ela perguntou.

— Não, ele não é. Mas eu o ensinei a ler as posições das notas. — disse o pianista.

— Na maioria dos casos o Shaka escuta e sai tocando, mãe. É sensacional! — disse Mu, e nessa hora não conseguiu deixar de olhar para Shaka e sentir seu coração bater forte. — A capacidade dele de memorização é algo que eu nunca vi antes.

— Sim, é realmente incrível! — falou Yuzuriha genuinamente admirada.

Nesse momento, sem que ninguém esperasse, o patriarca daquela família tomou a palavra. Vinha acompanhando a conversa, que para ele era totalmente desinteressante, mas com seu entusiasmo renovado pela vitória na partida de polo ele deixou um pouco de lado as pautas empresariais que discutia com o filho mais velho para palestrar com o pianista, uma vez que achou que já era tempo de entender o que, afinal de contas, aquele garoto fazia ali, pois que se Mu o tivesse convidado pelo concerto de violino apenas, não tinha necessidade de ele estar sentado à mesa com sua família. Tal constatação, no entanto, era mais fruto de um legítimo incômodo do que apenas implicância. Desde que chegaram no salão seus olhos analíticos não se desgrudavam do pianista, assim como percebia que outros tantos pares de olhos também tinham um interesse particular nele e fingindo discrição se esticavam até a mesa onde estavam, interessados em ver como um cego se saía fazendo uma refeição em público. Ficou ligeiramente impressionado com a habilidade do garoto, e muito mais aliviado em ver que Mu não teria que servir-lhe comida na boca. Sim, esse esdrúxulo pensamento lhe ocorreu em dado momento.

— Disse que estudou piano em uma escola no Bronx. — ele perguntou com seus modos cerimoniosos, elevando o volume da voz. — É de lá?

Quando ouviu a voz severa de Hakurei, o rosto de Shaka foi tomado por uma suave lividez. Ele estralou alguns dos dedos por debaixo da mesa e procurando fingir tranquilidade sorriu.

— Sim. Moro a algumas quadras da Estação Melrose.

— E essa escola? É uma instituição para cegos? — perguntou, causando imediato constrangimento a Mu e expectativa em Yuzuriha, que mantinha os olhos fitos no pianista.

— Não... Era uma escola mantida por uma brilhante pianista austríaca, a senhora Johnson, e que foi aberta para quem quisesse aprender piano, independente de idade ou gênero, fosse portador de alguma limitação ou não. A senhora Johnson acolhia a todos, bastava o amor pelo piano e pela música. — disse com a firmeza de um habilidoso orador.

Hakurei ergueu o queixo com um ar imponente e grave, depois apanhou a taça de champanhe, deu um gole e encarou o rosto de Mu por um instante. Este imediatamente abaixou os olhos, fugindo do confronto.

— Entendi... Então em sua família só você é músico? Ou há mais alguém?

— Não. Somente eu.

— Imaginei. — disse devolvendo a taça à mesa, e vendo que o semblante do pianista adquiriu um tom de indagação continuou: — É curioso, já que Mu faz tanta questão de frisar o seu talento para o piano, que sua família não o tenha encorajado a cursar um Berklee¹ ou Juilliard². Mesmo com tamanho talento, se é como dizem, o que vale nesse mundo são os títulos, já que só talento não paga as contas, não é mesmo? Não pensa em estudar piano em uma instituição que possa prepara-lo para o mercado de trabalho de fato? Ou... — fez uma pausa, dando atenção à uma constatação óbvia que ascendeu ao seu pensamento. — Bem, certamente existe alguma instituição que conceda bolsas de estudos para, digamos, talentos excepcionais, resta saber se estas estão aptas a receber alunos com deficiência... mas certamente há aquelas que estão, ou que trabalham com algum sistema de cotas para deficientes e...

— Pai... por favor. — Mu finalmente o interrompeu, não suportando todas aquelas cobranças tão implícitas quanto fora de hora. Ele melhor que ninguém sabia de todos os motivos que impediam Shaka de cursar uma escola de música renomada como as citadas pelo pai, e a deficiência era de fato o menor deles. Além disso, estava claro para ele que Hakurei usava seu "amigo" para lhe atingir, como sempre fazia, alias. — Creio que Shaka não esteja preocupado com títulos ou mercado de trabalho. Pelo menos não do modo como o senhor acha que ele deveria estar... Ele é um artista, não um operário.

Hakurei franziu a testa e encarou o filho caçula com um olhar mortificante. Ao lado dele Shion revirou os olhos, já mais do que habituado àquelas discussões. Yuzuriha bebeu mais um gole do champanhe, nervosa.

O confronto estava armado.

— E quem hoje em dia não está preocupado com o mercado de trabalho, Mu? Só você, que se diz artista, mas na verdade é um bom vivam como sua mãe. Arte não paga suas contas no final do mês, nem todos os seus luxos. — disse ríspido — Sabe muito bem que não é a arte de vocês que sustenta essa família, sou eu. O que me faltou em títulos eu compensei com trabalho duro, muito duro, que o seu irmão, sim, soube dar valor, tanto que hoje é ele quem me ajuda a manter o patrimônio dessa família e o estilo de vida elevado que você e sua mãe tanto gostam se esbanjar.

— Ei, vocês dois! Não precisamos entrar nessa discussão pela milésima vez, não é mesmo? — Shion interveio elevando a voz, temendo que aquele bate-boca se prolongasse e acabasse em uma precoce confissão explosiva de seu irmão acerca da revelação de sua sexualidade, já que conhecia bem seu temperamento. — Que tal, ao menos hoje, nós fingirmos ser uma família amorosa, compreensiva, que respeita as diferenças e civilizada? Hum?

Se para Mu a intervenção do irmão fora acolhida com surpresa, para Hakurei o espanto fora ainda maior.

O patriarca dos Bharani encarava o filho mais velho com alarde e austeridade, enquanto Yuzuriha disfarçou o embaraço comprimindo os lábios e ajeitando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha.

— Filho! — ela o encarou dando um falso sorriso. — Não fale desse jeito. O que o nosso convidado vai pensar?

Ao ser citado, o rosto do pianista corou de constrangimento, mas ele estava tão nervoso que era inviável tentar dizer qualquer coisa.

— Ele não vai pensar nada, mãe. — disse Mu já em tom grosseiro — Diferente de vocês, Shaka não veio aqui hoje para julgar ninguém... ele veio pelo concerto, pelos violinos.

— E também pelos cavalos! Por que não? — exasperado Shion interveio mais uma vez, antes que o pai retrucasse. Agora sua voz tinha um tom bem mais ameno, quase amistoso. — Gostaria de conhecer os cavalos, Shaka?

Pego desprevenido pelo convite, o pianista se demorou alguns instante em responder. Estava perdido, apavorado. Temia ter estragado tudo, fora demasiadamente ingênuo dizendo a verdade. Deveria ter imaginado que o pai de Mu prezaria por uma formação acadêmica cheia de pompas, que somente lhe daria algum crédito se tivesse algum valor de fato; poderia ter dito que era bolsista em Juilliard ou no Curtis³, ele decerto não iria contratar um detetive para checar a legitimidade de suas palavras, mas nem lhe passou pela cabeça mais essa mentira. Bastava o enorme esforço de fingirem serem apenas amigos. Então, ansiando por se ver livre daquela situação constrangedora, respirou fundo para responder à Shion que sim, queria conhecer os cavalos, quando de repente uma nova voz se assomou às demais ali na mesa. Ele a reconheceu na mesma hora, e seu coração deu um salto dentro do peito. Era a voz crua de sentimentos e recheada em cinismos de Kanon Thálassa, que cheia dos cerimoniais chegou cumprimentando a todos com um gentil boa tarde e logo depois centrou-se em Shion e Mu, que em seu lugar na mesa já esfregava o rosto enquanto soltava um longo e enfadado suspiro. Diabo. Só faltava mesmo isso! Era o que o estudante de cinema pensava.

— E aí, cara! — disse Shion ligeiramente se levantando da mesa para apertar a mão que o advogado amistosamente lhe oferecia. — Não o vi na partida. O seu irmão estava em campo!

— É eu não pude vir a tempo de assistir à partida, mas o almoço não iria perder por nada! — ele respondeu cheio dos sorrisos dissimulados. — Como vai, Mu?

Depois de encarar firme por um momento o par de olhos ardilosos fitos em si, Mu esticou o braço e respondeu ao cumprimento com um aperto de mão forte e grosseiro.

— Bem. — disse seco, sustentando fixo o olhar nos olhos de Kanon, como se somente através desse pudesse lhe advertir de que não fizesse nenhuma gracinha ali.

— Que bom! — o advogado respondeu com um risinho debochado, depois olhou para Shaka, e esforçando-se para conter a raiva que passou a lhe corroer as entranhas desde que tinha entrado naquele salão e visto o pianista ali, na mesa dos Bharani, recolheu as mãos ao bolso da calça de alfaiataria e também o cumprimentou: — Olha só quem está aqui! Como vai... Shaka, não é mesmo? — disse como se tivesse dificuldade de se recordar do nome.

— Muito bem, Kanon. — o pianista respondeu, extremamente surpreso com a presença dele ali, e temendo que ele dissesse o que não devia, afinal ele não sabia sob que condições estava ali, se passando por amigo de Mu.

O estudante de cinema tinha o mesmo temor, por isso apressou-se em deixar claro ao advogado o que se passava ali. Sabia que ele pegaria a situação no ato, portanto foi direto e categórico; arrastou a cadeira para trás e se levantou apressado.

— Pai, o senhor se lembra do Kanon? — disse, e assim fez com que o advogado voltasse sua atenção para o pai na mesa. — Ele defendeu uma causa um tempo atrás para a empreiteira. Eu o indiquei.

— Sim, eu me lembro. — disse calmamente Hakurei estendendo a mão ao advogado, que prontamente e apressado retirou a dele do bolso e correspondeu.

— O caso Wholler, das promissórias! — disse Kanon com um sorriso rasgado de canto a canto do rosto. Sua fisionomia perdeu o tom cínico para ganhar notas de euforia. — Como vai, senhor Hakurei?

— Bem. — ele respondeu recolhendo o braço. — Me lembro do caso. Você fez um excelente trabalho... E não teria como esquecer o seu rosto. É impressionante a semelhança entre você e o seu irmão. Quando entrou no meu escritório achei que Mu estivesse me pregando mais uma de suas peças me mandando um polista no lugar de um advogado. Aliás, falando no seu irmão, ele estava muito bem em campo hoje, mas não bem o suficiente para vencer minha equipe.

Kanon deu uma risada polida e forçada.

— Muitos nos confundem por sermos gêmeos idênticos, mas Saga também é advogado, e pelo que está dizendo ele deve ser melhor advogado do que polista. — riu dissimulado — Nós somos sócios.

Aproveitando a deixa, Mu deu dois toques no ombro de Shaka e lhe sussurrou para que se levantasse, depois chamou a atenção do indigesto visitante indo até ele e parando ao seu lado.

— Kanon, quando chegou Shion e eu estávamos mesmo indo mostrar os cavalos ao Shaka. Venha conosco! — fez o convite quase entredentes e o encarando nos olhos, deixando claro para ele que não aceitaria uma recusa como resposta.

— Certo! Por que não? — o advogado lhe sorriu com deboche.

Antes de deixarem a mesa, Shaka usou da formalidade recém aprendida naquele dia e agradeceu ao almoço e à gentileza do convite de Yuzuriha para tocar o piano em sua casa. Com sorrisos amenos e uma sutil mesura deixou a mesa guiado por Mu e Shion, que iam lhe orientando pelo caminho enquanto tateava o chão com a bengala. Kanon também se despediu logo depois, usando dos mesmos cerimoniais.

Hakurei e Yuzuriha os acompanharam com os olhos até que deixassem o salão.

— Você não dá mesmo uma chance sequer para o Mu. — ela suspirou pedindo ao garçom mais uma taça de champanhe. Punha-se tão indiferente ao advogado quanto ele fora a ela. — Meu Deus do céu, Hakurei, depois de tanto tempo nosso filho vem assistir a uma partida sua, e ainda fica para o almoço com a gente...

— Do que está falando? Que chance? Eu dei, e ainda dou, todas as chances a esse moleque, e o que ele me dá em troca? O deixei fazer a porcaria do curso que queria, pago todas as mordomias dele, sustento sua vida de luxo... Deve ser esse o meu erro, isso sim! — resmungou chamando o garçom. — Mu nunca vai se tornar um homem de verdade, responsável, maduro, enquanto tiver na cabeça esse papo furado de cinema, de arte. Essa frescura toda está estragando ele. — bufou.

— Que frescura, homem? — Yuzuriha indagou.

— Essa história de que ele é artista.

— Mas ele é! Você que se nega a enxergar e aceitar. Mu tem a arte na alma, meu marido, e você deveria reconhecer os talentos do nosso menino.

Ele a encarou com um olhar severo.

— Que talentos? Saber tocar algumas músicas no piano? Sair por aí com uma câmera na mão filmando as coisas? Qualquer um que não seja um ignóbil é capaz disso... Você que colocou essa coisa de artista na cabeça dele, Yuzuriha. Mu é um Bharani! Meu filho! Meu herdeiro! Ainda que com uma cabecinha avoada e sonhadora ele tem o meu sangue correndo nas veias dele. Com essa idade já deveria ser um homem maduro engrenando em uma carreira de verdade, à frente das empresas que um dia serão dele e depois dos filhos dele, e não um merdinha de um estagiário medíocre em uma emissora de televisão.

A elegante senhora se remexeu incomodada na cadeira. Ela não queria confrontar o marido e lhe acentuar a cólera, mas não concordava com as palavras dele, por isso a seu modo polido e educado tentou, como sempre tentava, abrir sua mente.

— Os tempos mudaram, querido. Mu ainda é muito jovem para ser chefe de família. É até injusto cobra-lo disso se nem mesmo Shion é.

— Não use Shion para defende-lo. — ele ergueu o indicador em riste, apontado para ela. — Shion é um libertino, mas ao menos compensa suas irresponsabilidades pessoais com competência profissional.

— Está bem. Me desculpe, tem razão, mas voltando ao Mu... ele tem tantos sonhos... Nada o impede de herdar as empresas e colocar alguém competente para dirigi-las em seu nome enquanto é feliz na profissão que escolheu.

— Ah, quanta bobagem. Vou fingir que não ouvi isso, mulher. — bateu com a mão na mesa acompanhando com os olhos o garçom no salão. — Desde quando ser artista é profissão? É coisa de desocupado, isso sim. De gente que só se torna famosa e gera algum dinheiro depois que morre. É isso que você quer para o nosso filho? — perguntou efusivo, mas nem a deixou responder — Essa merda de arte só serve para fazê-lo acreditar em um mundo de fantasias, a não levar nada a sério, e a conhecer essa gente esquisita que ele vira e mexe nos apresenta. Já reparou que Mu só tem amigo transgressor?

— Está falando do pianista ou do advogado cabeludo? — ela olhou para ele com desdém.

— Do pianista, mulher, óbvio. O advogado não tem nada de transgressor... embora pudesse cortar um pouco daquele cabelo.

— E o que o pianista tem de transgressor, homem? O rapaz é um doce! É porque é cego e de classe baixa, não é?

Hakurei respirou fundo, irritado, enquanto ajeitava a gola da camisa polo.

— Não... claro que não. — disse sem nenhuma convicção. — Mas é mais um moleque que não quer nada com nada da vida... Estudou música em uma escolinha de uma velha austríaca no Bronx? Ah, pelo amor de Deus. Não é a classe, é a falta de perspectiva de futuro, o conformismo. Aposto que nem ensino superior deve ter.

— Pois eu o achei uma graça, além de extremamente educado e esperto. — ela sorriu.

— Tudo para você é um graça, até aquela cor ridícula da cabeleira do seu filho. — ele virou-se para o garçom que acabava chegar ali. — Pode retirar a mesa e me trazer a sobremesa, por favor? Dupla. Se tiver sorvete quero com muita calda. Preciso de açúcar!

Sentada ao seu lado Yuzuriha pediu mais uma taça de champanhe, e enquanto o garçom se afastava para buscar o pedido, outra pessoa se aproximava, com um andar lento e regrado como o de um autômato. Tinha no rosto uma fisionomia indecifrável, mas um bom observador seria capaz de ver que em seus olhos verdes ardia a chama de uma fúria genuína.

Kanon estava possesso de raiva.

Assim que ele, Mu, Shion e Shaka deixaram juntos o salão, do lado de fora o estudante de cinema pediu para que trocassem uma palavra a sós, então se afastaram alguns passos e aos cochichos Mu o colocou à par da situação toda ali. Dissera que tinha trazido Shaka para que os pais o conhecessem, mas que não havia revelado a eles ainda que era gay, tampouco que Shaka era seu namorado, e que contava com o seu bom senso e alguma dignidade para manter-se calado. Embora lhe fosse tão difícil controlar o ímpeto de despejar meia dúzia de impropérios e insultos descabidos ao advogado, Mu manteve o autocontrole e conseguiu conduzir a conversa sem se exaltar, mesmo assim descarregou dezenas de ameaças sobre ele caso ousasse se intrometer. Terminada a conversa, o estudante de cinema regressou sozinho até onde Shion e Shaka o aguardavam, e então seguiram somente os três para os estábulos. Para o irmão mais velho Mu disse que fora uma conversa amistosa, que apenas tinha pedido a Kanon para manter a discrição e este certamente cooperaria, mas Shaka sabia que de amistosa aquela deliberação entre eles nada tivera, no entanto ali não era hora nem lugar para discutirem a respeito.

Parado frente à entrada do salão, Kanon os acompanhou com os olhos flamejantes de raiva até que estivessem bem distantes, então entrou e caminhou direto até a mesa dos Bharani.

Ao aproximar-se de Hakurei, este já lhe fitou o rosto com um semblante curioso e indagador. Yuzuriha fazia o mesmo.

— Mas já voltaram? Acabaram de sair! — o empresário questionou.

— Ah, pois é. — disse Kanon todo simpático — Eu senti que eles queriam muito fazer esse passeio aos estábulos sozinhos, especialmente Mu e o pianista. Fiquei com receio de incomodá-los... Depois, eu já perdi a partida do meu irmão, me ausentar também do almoço com ele é um pouco descaso demais. — riu como quem ri de uma anedota sem graça.

— Você já conhecia o rapaz pelo jeito, o tal pianista. — Hakurei indagou curioso.

— Ah! Sim. Ele está sempre com o Mu, nas festas da universidade, e também nas do time... Foi inevitável ignorar a presença do jovem e talentoso pianista amigo do seu filho. — disse mordaz, e com uma ironia que seria captada apenas por si mesmo — Bom, eu passei aqui só para dizer que foi um prazer revê-lo, senhor Hakurei, e que a Thálassa´s Advocacia está a seu dispor. Já tem nosso contato. Tenham um bom dia... Senhora. — fez uma mesura à Yuzuriha e então se afastou finalmente, indo à mesa onde estavam o irmão com alguns amigos.

Já há alguns minutos caminhando pelas baias onde a égua Cristal descansava junto dos outros animais da família, Mu finalmente conseguiu relaxar de seu estado de tensão e alerta. Longe do pai, até o ar que respirava lhe parecia bem mais leve, e com calma agora podia enfim conversar normalmente com Shaka, enquanto lhe apresentava os cavalos.

Sabendo que o irmão precisava desse momento, Shion fazia o caminho inverso, e para deixá-los à sós caminhava pelo outro lado dos estábulos, entre as baias mais afastadas.

Diante da égua puro sangue, que no passado fora do estudante de cinema antes do pai reclama-la para ele, e que de tão mansa se deleitava com os toques gentis da mão do pianista em seu pescoço e orelhas balançando docemente a cabeça e emitindo barulhinhos engraçados, Mu sorria, ainda que seu riso carregasse todo o pesar de seu coração. Ele tinha nutrido esperanças de que aquele encontro fosse diferente, de que o pai fosse se encantar com o pianista como ele se encantara. Às vezes sua própria ingenuidade o surpreendia.

— Ela gostou de você. — disse Mu dando tapinhas no pescoço da égua.

Shaka deixou escapar um riso fraco.

— Eu também gostei dela... A orelha é tão macia! — disse, e logo em seguida voltou a ficar sério. — Eu estraguei tudo, não foi?

Mu olhou para ele com surpresa.

— Não! Não estragou nada. Por que está dizendo isso?

Shaka deu de ombros.

— Eu tentei, de verdade... Também não importaria o que eu dissesse, não é mesmo? O seu pai é uma pessoa prática, que anda em linha reta... Nunca que ia desviar para novos caminhos... pelo menos não do jeito tão fácil e rápido que esperávamos.

Mu suspirou.

— Uma hora ele vai ter que desviar. — disse o cineasta, e atreveu-se a aproximar-se mais dele. Num gesto afetuoso lhe acariciou os cabelos loiros acomodando-lhe uma mecha atrás da orelha — Você não fez nada de errado. Eu sei o quanto tentou acertar... O erro não está em você, não está em mim, está nele... tão somente nele e em tudo que o levou a ser como é.

— Então, ele foi sempre assim? — perguntou, mesmo que já soubesse a resposta. Hakurei era tão absurdamente diferente do próprio pai... mas ainda lhe restava uma esperança de que houvesse algum calor na relação dele com Mu.

— Até que hoje ele estava de bom humor — Mu riu sem graça. No fundo nem mesmo ele entendia a própria relação com o pai e o motivo da aprovação dele lhe ser tão desesperadamente crucial — Meu pai é aquele poço de gentileza mesmo.

— Ele me pareceu bem gentil com Kanon. — disse o pianista, e sua observação foi seguida de um prolongado silêncio, até que ambos, em sincronia perfeita, o quebraram com uma explosão de gargalhadas.

— É, Kanon faz bem o tipo dele: Oportunista. Mal sabe ele o traste que estava chamando de excelente advogado! — disse Mu aos risos.

— É, ele pode ser um traste, mas tem títulos! — caçoou Shaka. — Falando no traste, o que ele fazia aqui?

Mu suspirou cansado e irritado.

— Ele e o irmão são sócios do clube. Saga joga polo. Hoje a partida era de confraternização e o almoço foi organizado pelos sócios. Ao menos uma vez por mês eles fazem esses eventos aqui e ele quase sempre vem em todos... Nem me passou pela cabeça que ele poderia aparecer aqui hoje.

— Hum... isso é bom sinal. — Shaka sorriu.

— Por que é bom sinal?

— Porque significa que você está a cada dia ignorando mais a existência dele.

Mu olhou para ele e finalmente riu descontraído.

— Eu já ignoro a existência dele há muito tempo, é ele quem faz questão de me dar o desprazer de lembrar dela as vezes, como na festa do Camus.

— Deixa isso para lá... Ao menos o seu pai pareceu gostar dele. Não é bem o Bharani que ele queria, né? — brincou o pianista.

— Ah... as vezes eu tenho é pena do meu pai. Ele dá muita importância para o que não deveria, e quase nada para o que deveria... Títulos? — bufou ficando sério — A verdade é que ninguém nunca será bom o suficiente para o velho Hakurei... Eu nunca serei bom o suficiente para ele. Não importa o que faça, nunca serei o motivo de orgulho dele.

Percebendo o pesar na voz do namorado, Shaka estendeu o braço até seus dedos encontrarem o ombro dele, então com um toque gentil tentou confortá-lo.

— Ei, não fala assim... Ele é seu pai, tem mesmo que esforçar-se para dar orgulho a ele, mas da sua maneira, sendo você mesmo... Mas primeiro precisa fazê-lo enxergar quem você é, e não esperando que ele enxergue em você o que ele idealiza. Tem que ensiná-lo, Mu, e tem que esperar o tempo dele.

Mu lançou um olhar enternecido para o namorado, embora sem nenhuma esperança.

— Gostaria muito que as coisas fossem assim, mas há muito tempo já me conformei com a realidade. O Hakurei é irredutível, e eu sou a imagem do fracasso dele.

— Às vezes as pessoas só precisam ser reprogramadas... O seu pai não nasceu assim, então talvez seja preciso apenas fazê-lo deixar de olhar um pouco para o céu, para tudo o que a vida colocou diante dos olhos dele nesse anos todos, e ensina-lo a voltar a olhar para dentro, para seu coração.

— É, mas para isso é preciso ele querer aprender, ou ao menos se dispor a me ouvir. E ele não quer. Ele nunca quis.

— Pode dar um pouco de trabalho, mas ele vai te ouvir. Ele é seu pai, ele te ama. Tem coisas que desprendem mais tempo apenas, mas nem por isso devemos desistir delas.

— É, quem sabe, espero que sim... Bem, não foi o encontro dos sonhos, mas pelo menos ele não relutou quando a mãe convidou você para jantar conosco na casa deles.

Nessa hora Shaka afastou a mão do animal e se voltou ao namorado, piscando algumas vezes num gesto nítido de nervosismo.

— Tem certeza de que essa é uma boa ideia? Digo... continuar mentindo desse jeito aos seus pais pode ser pior.

Mu sorriu e lhe tomou um das mãos com imenso carinho. Depositou nela uma escova macia, a qual apanhou dentre os objetos para os cuidados dos cavalos que ficavam dispostos ali na baia.

— Tenho. Infelizmente a mentira se faz necessária, pelo menos por enquanto. — disse, e em sua voz não havia sequer sombra de indecisão, então lentamente, e com cuidado, guiou a mão do pianista até o dorso da égua e juntos agora escovavam seu pelo — Minha mãe está louca para ouvi-lo tocar o piano. Deve uma boa apresentação a ela. Já adianto que dona Yuzuriha é uma pianista exigente e dificilmente se impressiona, então sugiro que capriche no repertório, senhor pianista. — brincou.

— Ah, isso mesmo, me deixe bem tenso. Como se já não fosse perder o sono pensando em como faço para impressionar sua mãe. — disse, agora ele usando do tom jocoso. — Que namorado legal você!

— O melhor de todos! — Mu riu divertido — E nem vai ser preciso se esforçar para isso, para impressioná-la. Só de ela querer você lá em casa significa que já a impressionou. Logo eles vão estar acostumados com sua presença cada vez mais constante, então acho que vai ser mais fácil lhes dizer que estamos juntos... — respirou fundo — Vai dar tudo certo, confie em mim.

A voz de Mu estava alegre, descontraída e cheia de esperanças, o que mandou para longe algumas nuvens escuras que teimavam em pairar sobre o coração aflito do pianista. Com um sorriso e um leve aceno de cabeça Shaka concordou e seguiu deixando-se guiar pela mão dele sobre a sua a escovar o pelo da égua, permitindo-se viver aquele momento a dois e gozar da incrível experiência nova de conhecer de perto um animal tão imponente quanto dócil. Ali na baia de Cristal, sozinhos logo se distraíram e passaram a agir com a naturalidade de duas almas que se amavam, com toques mais íntimos, risos alegres e sorrisos cumplices, acreditando estarem longe dos olhares preconceituosos que porventura os pudessem julgar.

Ledo engano.

Distante o bastante para não ser visto por quem andasse pelos estábulos, oculto por uma das árvores frondosas que permeavam o campo aberto onde eram realizadas as partidas de polo, Hakurei os observava.

Quando Kanon Thálassa deixou a mesa, as palavras que ele lhe dissera ficaram grudadas em sua pele. Enquanto comia a sobremesa, Hakurei perguntava-se que tipo de amizade era aquela do filho com o pianista para chegar ao ponto de um estranho, já que para ele Kanon era um mero conhecido de Mu, sentir que eles queriam ficar a sós no passeio aos estábulos. Súbito, ele mesmo achando um despautério tal raciocínio tratou logo de enxota-lo, mas seu empenho em livrar-se dele fora tão pouco convincente que logo este estava de volta a lhe aporrinhar os pensamentos feito um inseto insistente; foi quando decidiu ele mesmo tirar a limpo aquela azucrinação, mesmo porque tinha certeza de ser apenas isso: um pensamento descabido. Pediu a Yuzuriha que aguardasse alguns instantes e desceu até os estábulos, parando alguns metros antes de chegar às baias assim que os avistou ali. Procurou por Shion correndo os olhos pelo perímetro que sua visão alcançava, mas não o viu em ponto algum, então focou nos dois garotos.

Havia algo naquela cena que fez seu estômago revirar. A intimidade, os sorrisos, as mãos unidas sobre o dorso do animal... Era certo que o filho caçula poderia apenas estar querendo dar uma experiência sensorial ao garoto cego lhe orientando através do tato como deveria escovar a égua, mas existia alguma coisa no modo como ele olhava para o outro que lhe desconcertava; seu olhar era de contemplação resignada.

Sentindo como se um buraco no estômago se abrisse, e dele o fel amargo escorresse para fora subindo-lhe pela garganta até tomar a boca, cujos lábios formaram um arco com as pontas voltadas para baixo, Hakurei engoliu em seco aquela sensação ruim, que ao descer pelo nó da garganta chegou lhe causar dor. Deveria ser apenas impressão. Pensou. Truques da sua mente velha, impaciente e paranoica, pensamentos aflitos de um pai frustrado pela falta de netos. Tinha dois filhos adultos e nenhum deles ainda havia se firmado com uma boa mulher, mas era apenas questão de tempo. Os intragáveis tempos modernos.

Respirando fundo ele tratou logo de afastar aquele pensamento como quem afasta uma mosca intrometida, com um balançar de cabeça. Mu podia até ser inconsequente, mas estava longe de cometer tal atrocidade consigo. O caçula, apesar de tudo, era inteligente, fora bem criado, bem educado, e estava certo de que impunha limites até mesmo às suas excentricidades. Era mesmo coisa de sua cabeça. O garoto loiro era cego, incapaz, Mu estava sendo apenas benevolente. Sim, Mu era muito bom com as pessoas, até mais do que deveria, e os gestos que via eram apenas isso, benevolência para com uma pessoa deficiente, nada mais. Deveria se orgulhar ao em vez de lhe fazer mal juízo.

Hakurei devaneava entre aflições quando Shion o trouxe de volta, se pondo à frente de seus olhos esgazeados.

— Pai? Está fazendo o que aqui parado nesse sol? Cozinhando os miolos? — disse o executivo, que não suspeitava das deliberações íntimas que o pai fazia consigo mesmo.

— Eu... Não estou fazendo nada. — ele respondeu ríspido ao dar as costas para a cena distante e iniciar a caminhada de volta ao salão — Vá chamar seu irmão e o amigo dele. Vou mandar fechar os animais e vamos embora.

Sozinho ali, Shion o acompanhou com o olhar por um tempo e então lhe deu as costas, voltando-se para a direção em que ele olhava. Vasculhou com os olhos as baias e avistou Mu junto de Shaka, que descontraídos se divertiam enquanto davam algumas cenouras para a égua Cristal.

Um pensamento lhe veio imediato à mente.

— Merda!

 **1** A Berklee College of Music é uma conceituada escola musical localizada em Boston, Massachusetts, fundada em 1945.

 **2** A Juilliard School é um conservatório localizado no coração da cidade de Nova York, e é considerada a melhor instituição de artes performáticas no QS World University Ranking de 2016. Tem mais de cem anos de história.

 **3** O Instituto de Música Curtis é um conservatório que fica na Filadélfia, Estados Unidos, oferece cursos de graduação em Música e Certificados de Estudos Profissionais em Ópera. É frequentemente considerado o melhor conservatório dos Estados Unidos e uma das instituições de ensino de música de maior prestígio no mundo.


	27. O Natal de 2005

Na manhã de terça-feira, Asmita acordou sentindo um latejar incômodo na cabeça. Aquela dorzinha constante na verdade começou no dia anterior, quando no café da manhã perguntou a Shaka como havia sido o almoço com os pais de Mu no clube de polo no domingo. Não que fosse necessário ele lhe relatar os pormenores, pois que só a fisionomia abatida, a falta de apetite e as poucas palavras, que lutavam para sair sua boca, já lhe eram resposta suficiente.

Depois do café, ele precisou receber, conferir e catalogar dezenas de encomendas que chegaram ao mesmo tempo em seu endereço. As queria lançar no Ebay ainda naquela semana, antes que se esgotasse sua pequena reserva financeira daquele mês e mais uma vez a Internet fosse cortada. Não podia arriscar ficar sem sua principal ferramenta de trabalho. No entanto, quem dera fossem as contas prestes a vencer a sua maior preocupação.

Na segunda-feira Shaka havia saído com Mu para uma entrevista de emprego e finalmente dessa vez ele tinha conseguido uma resposta positiva. Tocaria piano no restaurante em Manhattan que fora algumas vezes com Mu. A vaga era apenas para cobrir as férias do pianista contratado, mas se o público, e os donos da casa, o aprovassem seria efetivado. A alegria de Shaka por ter conseguido um emprego arrancou a máscara de melancolia que lhe cobria o rosto desde domingo, quando chegara em casa vindo do clube de polo, mas decididamente não afugentou a apreensão impiedosa que contorcia a face de Asmita.

Com uma prancheta na mão, uma caneta de tinta preta na outra e mais uma caneta encaixada atrás da orelha, em seu quarto, rodeado por pilhas de todos os tamanhos de caixas de papelão seladas e já endereçadas, ele conferia os últimos recibos e lotes das mercadorias antes de começar a segunda fase de seu fastidioso e solitário trabalho, as intermináveis viagens até o correio, quando ouviu a campainha. Saiu do quarto e foi atender à porta. No caminho ainda anotava alguma coisa nos papéis presos à prancheta, enquanto concentrado murmurava uma ou outra nota mental, mas eis que no momento em que abriu a porta sentiu como se tomasse um soco na boca do estômago, dado pelo mais competente dos pugilistas.

Se concentração fosse um líquido, a dele tinha evaporado no instante em que seus olhos azuis fitaram incrédulos a cara encantadoramente dócil do filhote de Golden Retriever amarelo no colo de Mu. Este, então, tinha no rosto um sorriso que só perdia em exuberância para o laço imenso em cetim vermelho que enfeitava o pescoço do cachorrinho. Ambos estavam tão felizes que pareciam irradiar boas novas.

— Bom dia, cunhado! — disse Mu, tendo por acompanhamento um encantador e sutil uivo do filhote — Olha só! Ele também está te dando bom dia! Não é, amigão? Isso, diga oi para ele, porque logo vocês serão da mesma família. — com sua já tão conhecia espontaneidade, segurava na patinha do cachorro e o fazia acenar para Asmita.

— Mas o que é isso? — bufou Asmita, em sua típica falta de modos.

Com ironia, o estudante de cinema aproveitou-se da posição do outro, meio de lado grudado à porta feito um bicho-pau, e usou o vão livre na passagem para entrar.

— Para sua informação, isso é um cachorro — disse Mu já na sala, depois ficou de frente para ele o vendo fechar a porta num misto de surpresa e indignação — O Shaka está no quarto?

— Eu sei que é um cachorro... — Asmita aproximou-se e jogou a prancheta junto da caneta sobre o sofá. Tinha o rosto em brasa, e o latejar da cabeça se agravava a cada minuto que olhava para aquele animal adorável no colo do outro. — E eu sei também que tipo de cachorro é esse... — apontava com o indicador para o filhote, mas seus olhos faiscantes mantinham-se fixos em Mu.

— Ah, que bom que sabe, Asmita... Que tal, então, a gente pular toda a parte do drama e do sermão, que eu já conheço tão bem, e irmos direto ao que de fato importa? Shaka está no quarto? Quero que ele conheça o futuro cão-guia dele, e que principalmente lhe dê um nome! — sorriu animado.

Por meros segundos Asmita fez um tremendo esforço para se manter calmo. Respirou fundo dilatando as narinas, coçou o queixo coberto por uma barba rala e arruivada, de uns cinco dias sem ver uma lâmina, e então se aproximou de Mu num caminhar lento.

— Shaka não está em casa. Saiu com Shijima. Foram ao mercado comprar algo para comer. — disse com aparente tranquilidade.

— Ah... não tem problema, eu espero. Eu não o avisei que viria porque queria fazer surpresa — dizia o estudante de cinema quando Asmita lhe colocou a mão sobre o ombro e deu um forte apertão, no estilo grandes amigos.

— Então é este o consolo da vez? — ele disse desviando o olhar para o cachorro, logo depois o cravou novamente nos olhos verdes de Mu — Ontem foi o emprego no restaurante, hoje esse... bicho.

De certo modo o cineasta já esperava por aquela reação, por isso sua resposta fora mais um ato espontâneo do que de surpresa.

— Asmita... — suspirou fechando os olhos por um momento — Por favor... Não vamos começar com isso de novo.

— Ah! Nós vamos sim! Você pode ter certeza que vamos! — respondeu recolhendo a mão e recuando um passo — Até onde você pretende ir com isso?

— Com isso o quê?

— Até quando acha que vai compensar com o seu poder e o seu dinheiro as mancadas que vêm dando com o Shaka?

— Que mancadas? — Mu perguntou incrédulo.

— Olha aqui, eu conheço o meu irmão mais do que qualquer pessoa nessa porra de mundo, e embora ele não tenha me falado com todas as letras, porque estava claramente com vergonha de admitir, eu sei que o lance com o teu pai e a tua mãe não foi bem como ele imaginou que seria — bufou Asmita.

— Não foi nem como eu imaginei que seria. — Mu o interrompeu, e nessa hora colocou o cachorro no chão, porque imaginou que a conversa seria longa. — Sinceramente? Achei que ia ser bem pior — deu de ombros. Não iria cair naquela provocação.

Asmita por sua vez, como de praxe entendeu aquela resposta como mero sarcasmo.

— Você é um belo de um cretino. — disse trincando os dentes — Admita para si mesmo que é um covarde.

— O que? — Mu arregalou os olhos em sobressalto. Era incrível como as coisas com o cunhado sempre degringolavam para o absurdo.

— Vocês estão juntos há meses. Há meses que você vem dando presentes caros para o meu irmão, celular novo, roupa de marca, leva ele para passear em lugares que ele jamais iria, e agora até arrumou um emprego para ele e... comprou a merda de um cão-guia! — apontou para o cachorrinho que passeava pela casa balançando o enorme laço vermelho em torno do pescoço, enquanto cheirava os cantinhos dos móveis. Deu uma sonora gargalhada do mais puro nervosismo — Ah, meu Deus! Sabe quantos anos fazem que eu inscrevi o Shaka no programa de doação de cães-guias?

— Eu imagino que muitos — disse Mu.

— Pois é. E você sabe o trabalho que deu para conseguirmos comprovar que seríamos capazes de manter financeiramente o animal? Toda a burocracia envolvida nisso? E ainda assim, sabe quantas pessoas existem na fila, na frente do Shaka, para receber um?... Provavelmente ele iria passar a vida esperando, como muitos outros cegos passam, e aí vem você, o todo poderoso Mu Bharani, e resolve tudo com um cheque assinado apenas!... — suspirou ruidoso e forte — Esse bicho vai ser treinado exclusivamente para o Shaka, não é? E eu duvido que seja por uma instituição que fará isso de graça, por benevolência tão somente, certo?

Mu respirou fundo, sem desviar os olhos do olhar inquisidor que Asmita lhe dirigia.

— Sim. Esse filhote já passou nos testes iniciais e é apto a ser adestrado como cão-guia. Eu o escolhi pessoalmente por ele se encaixar no perfil do Shaka. Ele é calmo, e já é familiarizado com música, então sim, eu o comprei e vou pagar pelo adestramento. — outra sonora gargalhada de Asmita fez o estudante de cinema fazer uma pausa para depois continuar: — Qual é o problema, Asmita? Eu não vejo por que não posso usar o meu dinheiro para facilitar a vida do meu namorado.

— Ah! Agora você tocou no ponto que eu queria! — respondeu o outro de imediato, aproximando-se do cineasta até que seu indicador lhe tocasse o peito — Você quer saber qual é o problema? O problema é que o seu dinheiro não é seu. É do seu pai. Um homem rude e preconceituoso, pelo que bem sei, que não faz a mínima ideia que está bancando tudo isso.

— Asmita, auto lá! Não é bem assim que... — tentou se defender e explicar, embora no fundo soubesse que as palavras dele tinham uma pitada de verdade.

— Como não é bem assim? Essa sua postura molenga e mimada pode soar ao Shaka como prudência, mas eu sei bem como isso funciona. Ah, se sei! Ou vai me dizer que você contou ao seu pai que o Shaka não é só um amiguinho que conheceu por acaso? Você contou ao poderoso senhor Bharani que está torrando a grana dele com seu namorado cego e pobre, Mu? Não, você não contou, e não vai contar, porque além de você saber que ele jamais aprovaria isso, você também tem muito a perder!

Mu se enfureceu.

— Você está sendo injusto e manipulador! — retrucou, sentindo-se muito ofendido.

— Ah, vai mesmo querer virar o jogo? — debochou Asmita.

— Não se trata de virar o jogo. Você só não precisa se prestar a esse papel. Sabe muito bem que meus pais não sabem ainda sobre mim... sobre eu ser gay, e sobre o Shaka. Eu estou justamente preparando o terreno para contar a eles...

Asmita baixou a cabeça e riu. Num gesto nervoso levou as mãos aos olhos e os apertou com força.

— Ah, sim... você vai contar... — disse em voz baixa.

— Vou! Eu vou contar, Asmita. É tudo o que eu mais quero — disse o cineasta com um semblante de angustia no rosto lívido — O seu irmão, ao contrário de você, entendeu bem minha situação e concordou em irmos devagar.

— Ora, óbvio que ele concordou. — disse prontamente, voltando a fita-lo nos olhos — Que outra escolha você deu a ele? Hum? Shaka te dá todo o tempo que você precisa e em troca você compensa a frustração e aplaca a insegurança dele lhe enchendo de mimos... — apontou para o cachorrinho que agora cheirava a ponta gasta de seu tênis — Coisas que ele não poderia ter nem que eu trabalhasse uma vida inteira sem pausa ao menos para dormir... Você está comprando o meu irmão, seu burguês de merda. E ele está caindo feito um patinho.

Aquilo bastou para que Mu também deixasse de se controlar e assumisse uma postura igualmente agressiva.

— Chega! Quer saber? Eu cansei de te ouvir me chamar de burguês. Cansei dessa sua porra de postura preconceituosa.

— Preconceituoso? Eu?

— Isso mesmo! Você está sendo preconceituoso, porque por si só já estabeleceu um pré-conceito sobre mim, sobre o meu caráter, baseado na minha posição social. Desde o início você coloca o meu dinheiro acima de mim! Acima de quem eu sou! E não importa o que eu faça, não importa o que diga, você continua agindo como um babaca ignorante, Asmita!

— Como é que é, ô idiota?

— Dinheiro serve para realizar sonhos, para facilitar a vida de quem precisa, sim!

— O seu dinheiro serve para isso, porque o meu, o do meu pai, o do Shaka, e da maioria das pessoas nessa porra de mundo, serve para pagar as contas, para não morrer de fome, para ter um teto sobre a cabeça para dormir...

— Não distorça a questão! — Mu o interrompeu — Eu não vejo por que não usaria o meu, sim o meu dinheiro, já que metade de tudo que meu pai tem é minha por direito, para dar uma vida melhor ao cara que eu amo! Qual é o seu problema, Asmita? Será que não quer ver o seu irmão feliz? — bufou a poucos palmos de distância do outro, lhe apontando indicador em riste.

Asmita olhava para ele com surpresa e raiva. Cada fibra de seu rosto pálido tremia. As narinas dilatas inspiravam e exalavam uma respiração forte, rápida. Se ele fosse um touro, quem para ele olhasse poderia jurar que estava prestes a entrar na arena para a derradeira investida no malfadado toureiro.

— A única merda de desejo que eu tenho na porra da minha vida é ver o Shaka feliz, seu cretino. Mas eu não vejo como isso seria possível com você. Não com esse abismo que separa o mundo de vocês dois, e que faz tanta questão de fingir que não existe — disse num rosnado.

— É? Olha, não parece não, viu? Não parece nada que quer ver o Shaka feliz. — Mu provocou. — Parece mais é que você sente inveja.

— Inveja de que, ô idiota? De você?

— Não, de mim não, mas de tudo o que eu posso dar a ele que você não pode.

Asmita fechou os olhos, riu, e baixando a cabeça a balançou devagar.

— Mas que cretino imbecil. — murmurou, suficientemente alto para que Mu lhe pudesse ouvir.

— Na verdade, você não suporta ter de admitir que eu posso cuidar do Shaka melhor do que você cuida.

Asmita ergueu novamente a cabeça e olhou para Mu.

— Ora, mas eu pensei que quisesse ser o namorado dele, não um cuidador. Aliás, Shaka sabe disso? Que quer pegar ele para cuidar? Porque se ele souber vai ficar muito puto! Muito! — debochou.

— Não se faça de idiota. Sabe bem do que estou falando. — Mu retrucou — Shaka está desatando esse nó de marinheiro que você deu nele para mantê-lo preso à você, e isso está te matando. Você não é capaz de aceitar que o seu irmão seja independente de você.

Asmita cruzou os braços num gesto brusco e estreitou os olhos.

— Ah, veja só que coerente! Eu não posso querer proteger o meu irmão do mundo porque fazendo isso eu o estou prendendo a mim, o tornando dependente, mas você sim, pode fazer isso usando seu dinheiro e seus privilégios.

— Como é que é? — Mu deu um passo à frente.

— Você pode acostuma-lo a uma vida de conforto e luxo, e assim fazê-lo se sentir obrigado a aceitar toda e qualquer patifaria da sua parte, porque Shaka pode ser tudo, mas mal-agradecido ele não é. Então, quando ele estiver bem dependente de você, física e psicologicamente, você não precisará nem mais sair do armário, certo? Porque ele vai engolir toda e qualquer exigência descabida sua.

Mu franziu o cenho, incrédulo no que acabara de ouvir.

— Mas que merda você está falando? Você enlouqueceu? Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir para você que só preciso de mais tempo, caralho! Que eu vou dizer aos meus pais que sou gay, que vou assumir meu relacionamento com o seu irmão, porra! — Mu berrou em plenos pulmões.

— Não, você não vai! — Asmita vociferou de volta. — Você não tem coragem! E sabe por que, Mu Bharani? Porque você já sabe qual vai ser a reação do seu pai quando você abrir o jogo, e isso te apavora. Você vai seguir com esse seu plano idiota de fingir que o Shaka é seu amigo, o qual você bem sabe que não vai adiantar de nada, até chegar o dia em que irá se dar conta de que não vale a pena arriscar tudo o que você tem, seus privilégios, sua boa vida, sua paz de espírito, por causa de um namoro besta de adolescente.

Mu piscou os olhos repetidas vezes e bufou com raiva, voltando a apontar o indicador para ele. Sim, a simples menção do dia em que finalmente contaria ao pai que era gay lhe apavorava, lhe fazia tremer até os ossos. Se possível, preferiria que esse dia nunca chegasse, mas desse enfrentamento dependia muitas escolhas que fizera na vida.

— Você veja bem como fala comigo, Asmita. Eu não sou nenhum covarde, muito menos um leviano inconsequente. Eu amo o seu irmão, e ele me ama — fez uma pausa estreitando os olhos para o outro. — Eu sinto muito te desapontar, mas o nosso relacionamento não é um namorico de adolescente, como você espera que seja... Eu não vou desistir dele... É esse todo o problema, não é? Eu sei o que está fazendo! — fez um aceno frenético com a cabeça.

— Ah, sabe? — Asmita retrucou avançando alguns passos até ele — Diga-la, burguesinho, o que você sabe?

— Na sua cabeça eu estou tirando o Shaka de você, e se eu tirá-lo de você, Asmita, em quem você irá expiar a sua culpa?

Súbito, e para a surpresa do estudante de cinema, Asmita ficou sem palavras. Seus lábios até se mexeram, mas nenhuma sílaba sequer saiu deles. Sua respiração tornara-se mais acelerada e profunda. Mu estava entrando em um terreno perigoso e mal se dera conta disto.

— É isso! — o cineasta arregalou os olhos surpreso — Então você se culpa mesmo!

— Cala a porra da sua boca... seu moleque. — Asmita sussurrou em meio a tremores. Suor espesso lhe brotava na testa e escorria pelas têmporas. — Eu fiz... tudo o que de melhor eu podia fazer por ele.

— Mas o seu melhor não foi o suficiente! — Mu retrucou agressivo — Você transformou o seu irmão, um garoto brilhante e talentoso, em uma pessoa insegura, dependente, que acreditava nunca poder ter uma vida normal, ou sequer viver longe de você!

— CALA A BOCA! — Asmita berrou enquanto bruscamente levava ambas as mãos aos ouvidos, os tapando, num gesto que soou para Mu como no mínimo curioso. Mas o cineasta mal teve tempo para ponderações, pois que imediatamente em seguida Asmita avançou sobre ele lhe agarrando a gola da camisa com ambas as mãos, dando um solavanco violento. A essa altura, Mu já o percebia visivelmente alterado. — Seu merdinha, você não faz a mínima ideia do que nós passamos, do que eu passei para cuidar dele.

— Asmita, solte a minha camisa... agora. Eu não quero partir para as vias de fato com você. Não com você. — Mu rosnou segurando com força extrema os punhos do outro. Percebeu que ele tremia em demasia.

— Você, seu cretino de merda, não faz ideia do inferno que se tornou nossas vidas depois que... depois que...

— Depois que você o deixou cego?

A pergunta teve em Asmita o mesmo efeito de um tiro à queima roupa.

Ele sentiu-se súbito ser tomando por uma languidez mórbida. Uma forte ânsia lhe embrulhou o estômago e o fez sentir o fel amargo lhe subir para a boca, o forçando a contrair os lábios e engolir à contra gosto aquela saliva ocre. Dentro do peito uma mão fantasmagórica feita de mármore gélido parecia lhe apertar o coração e congelar a alma. Ele sentiu um calafrio de morte na mesma hora em que suas pernas fraquejaram e ele tombou de joelhos no chão, como se por algum tipo de encanto seus ossos tivessem sido transformados em algodão doce. Sua queda brusca só não lhe causou nenhum dano físico porque Mu ainda o segurava firme pelos pulsos.

Surpreso e absorto com aquela reação inesperada, o estudante de cinema soltou-lhe os punhos e ajoelhou-se ao lado dele, examinando concentrado suas feições isentas de qualquer emoção. Asmita tinha no rosto uma lividez agonizante, e seus olhos azuis, tão parecidos com os de Shaka, olhavam súplices diretamente para um ponto qualquer no assoalho de tacos. Estava absolutamente imóvel.

— Asmita... — Mu chamou, olhando para ele. Agora seu tom de voz era ameno, isento de qualquer agressividade. — Por favor, o que aconteceu com você e com Shaka?... Por que ele ficou cego?... Por que... por que você se culpa?

Imediatamente, mas ainda imóvel, Asmita olhou para Mu, e seus lábios se contraíram e tremeram.

— Ele... não contou a você? Ele nunca contou a você? — perguntou aflito, porém com uma resignação lenitiva.

— Não. Ele não gosta de falar sobre isso. Só me disse que foi um acidente. Mas... eu preciso saber, Asmita, por favor! Se você se culpa por isso, precisa procurar ajuda e parar de punir a si mesmo, porque fazendo isso indiretamente também está punindo ao Shaka... Vocês eram crianças, e acidentes acontecem a todo momento.

— Não foi um acidente. — disse Asmita, com a voz despedaçada. Novamente baixou a cabeça e fitou o assoalho.

Nessa hora Mu viu os olhos dele tornarem-se dois rios caudalosos, mas seu rosto continuava isento de qualquer expressão.

— Não foi? Você... tem certeza? — o estudante de cinema perguntou quase num sussurro. Sentia as mãos geladas, e seu coração começou a dar saltos dentro do peito quando viu o outro fazer um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça.

— Eu sabia o que estava fazendo... e eu quis fazer... Eu só nunca... nunca quis machuca-lo de verdade, eu não queria machuca-lo, não queria... era só para ele me devolver a bicicleta...

Mu engoliu em seco.

— O que você fez, Asmita?

O irmão do pianista ficou um momento em silêncio contemplativo, depois respirou fundo.

— No Natal de 2005 o meu pai me deu uma bicicleta. — ele falava sem soluçar, sem ofegar, com as palavras escorrendo de sua boca feito notas musicais fúnebres tocadas num perfeito compasso. Ele na verdade nunca falou desse episódio com ninguém desde que ele ocorrera. Aquela memória lhe era como um sapato novo que esperara a ocasião certa para calçar. — Eu já sabia que o Papai Noel não era real, que era o meu pai quem comprava os presentes, mas o Shaka ainda acreditava em Papai Noel. Ele também pediu uma bicicleta a ele naquele ano, mas o Papai Noel trouxe uma apenas, a minha... minha primeira bicicleta!... A minha mãe sofria de um tipo agressivo de diabetes. Ela tomava muitos remédios, insulina, tinha que seguir uma alimentação controlada, e duas bicicletas definitivamente não cabiam no orçamento do meu pai... Ele então comprou uma para mim, porque eu já tinha 11 anos e nunca tinha tido uma bicicleta. Para o Shaka o que ele conseguiu comprar foi um só um quebra cabeças. — fez uma pausa piscando os olhos hirtos. Os acontecimentos daquele Natal desfilavam diante deles tão nítidos quanto o rosto de Mu à sua frente — Óbvio que o meu irmão ficou frustrado com o presente... Me lembro que ele chorou e fez birra durante toda a ceia, e também jurou o Papai Noel de morte. Shaka era... terrível. Imagina que ele disse que no ano seguinte iria espera-lo com um espeto de churrasco de pé na lareira, e que se o velho não lhe trouxesse uma bicicleta então ele o espetaria bem no traseiro.

Nessa hora Asmita esboçou um sorriso parco, e Mu o acompanhou, rindo junto dele. Shaka pouco falava de sua infância, e nas confraternizações em família esse parecia também ser um assunto evitado, tanto por senhor Nilo, quanto pelo próprio Asmita. Imaginar que o namorado, aquela pessoa tão doce e amável, outrora fora uma criança tinhosa lhe causou surpresa e curiosidade. Contudo, como a paisagem na janela do trem que passa tão rápida ao registro preciso dos olhos, aquele sentimento que aprazia o coração de Mu se foi no momento em que ele se deu conta de que a cegueira para Shaka tinha resultado de algo tão terrível que ela praticamente moldou sua personalidade por completo, lhe causando uma mudança drástica. O sorriso em seu rosto então morreu, junto ao de Asmita, que continuava o relato.

— Shaka era uma criança que não suportava injustiça... e eu... eu era uma criança que não suportava que pegassem o que era meu. — passou a língua entre os lábios sentindo o sabor salgado das lágrimas, e Mu, ajoelhado à sua frente, sentiu uma leve vertigem. Estava em pânico à espera do que viria — No dia seguinte, enquanto nossa mãe fazia o almoço e o meu pai arrancava algumas ervas daninhas do jardim que ficava na frente da casa, o Shaka pegou a minha bicicleta. Ele não sabia andar, e ela era grande para ele, mas ele se sentava no cano e assim conseguia alcançar os pedais com a pontinha dos pés... O danado achou um jeito de conseguir andar na minha bicicleta, e por isso ficou horas com ela. Eu fiquei enciumado. Era o meu presente de Natal, você entende? — olhou para Mu, para bem dentro de seus olhos verdes, mas era como se olhasse para si mesmo — Aquele era o presente que eu tinha pedido, ano após ano, e que finalmente havia ganhado, mas eu nem havia conseguido desfrutar dele ainda como gostaria, porque o Shaka tirou ele de mim... Eu pedi a ele, inúmeras vezes, para que me devolvesse, para que me deixasse brincar com ela, mas ele não me devolveu. Ele chorava, me chutava e fazia birra... Pedi a minha mãe que o mandasse me devolver, e pedi ao meu pai, mas ambos me mandaram deixa-lo brincar até que se cansasse... Ele era só uma criancinha, afinal, mas eu já era um menino grande, eu tinha que entender. — fez uma pausa e voltou a fitar o chão — Esperei mais um tanto de minutos, então algo dentro de mim me fez sentir uma raiva que nunca tinha experimentado na vida. Era a minha bicicleta, o meu presente de Natal... Eu senti raiva dele... Senti muita raiva dele... Então eu dei a volta pelos fundos da casa... Subi no muro que separava o meu quintal do quintal do vizinho... Ele era bem alto, acho que uns 4 metros ou mais, mas do lado oposto ao da minha casa era fácil de subir, porque tinha uma pilha grande de tijolos de concreto ali. — fez uma pausa e respirou fundo. Na frente dele Mu tinha o rosto lívido e o coração disparado. A cada palavra dita uma cena tenebrosa ganhava forma na mente do cineasta, e ele já conseguia prever o desfecho daquele filme de terror — A casa vizinha estava em reforma... De cima do muro eu podia ver o quintal da nossa casa, e o Shaka andando na minha bicicleta... Era Natal e eu ainda nem tinha conseguido brincar com o meu presente... Eu peguei um dos tijolos de concreto... Ele era tão pesado que eu me lembro que só consegui ergue-lo até o topo do muro com a ajuda do meu joelho.

— N-Não! — Mu balbuciou balançando a cabeça num movimento frenético. Era como se com sua negação veemente ele pudesse, de alguma forma fantástica, alterar o passado e impedir o que sua mente acelerada já lhe adiantava. — Por favor... não. — repetiu, depois tapou a própria boca com uma das mãos. Seus dedos ficaram molhados das lágrimas que desciam incessantes de seus olhos absortos.

A súplica de Mu, somada à dor das lembranças vivas, fizeram Asmita dar outra pausa ao relato, então ele baixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos, apertando com força as pálpebras molhadas. Já não chorava silencioso como antes.

— Eu só... eu só queria poder andar na minha bicicleta... — seu pranto agora era convulso, e sua voz saia embargada dos lábios trêmulos. — Era só para fazer ele cair dela e desistir de brincar, era só para... era só para ele ter ralado o joelho... Quando ele passou com a bicicleta perto do muro eu empurrei o tijolo... Eu... eu não vi onde o tinha acertado... de onde eu estava... não deu para ver que eu o acertei na cabeça...

— Meu deus! — exclamou o estudante de cinema, que agora se deixava cair sentado sobre o assoalho de tacos.

— Ele caiu da bicicleta... como eu previa e como eu queria, mas logo percebi que havia algo errado, porque... ele não chorou... ele não gritou, ele não chamou pela minha mãe... Eu fiquei ali ainda alguns minutos, olhando para ele caído no chão, tentando entender o que tinha dado errado... Ele não se mexia... Então eu comecei a chorar e corri aos berros para chamar o meu pai...

Com as costas amparadas no braço do sofá, sentado no chão Mu ainda tinha as mãos a cobrir-lhe a boca e o olhar congelado preso ao rosto transtornado de Asmita. Foi com severa incredulidade que seguiu o ouvindo relatar as minúcias daquele fatídico dia, e assim ele soube que após o incidente, senhor Nilo, guiado pelo filho mais velho, correu até o quintal tão rápido quanto um relâmpago corta o céu e tomou Shaka nos braços. Só então ele percebeu que o tinha acertado na cabeça, pois que os cabelos dourados do irmão estavam tintos de vermelho vivo. Encharcadas também estavam as roupinhas de algodão branco que ele vestia, as quais havia ganhado na noite anterior, na ceia de Natal.

— Quando meu pai o tirou do chão eu senti o cheiro do sangue... forte, ferroso... Havia tanto sangue!... Não teve um só dia da minha vida, desde esse dia, em que eu não tenha sentido esse cheiro. — Asmita seguia — A minha mãe gritava alguma coisa da porta da cozinha que eu não pude ouvir, enquanto meu pai entrava correndo com Shaka no colo. Eu fiquei ali, no quintal. Eu não queria entrar. Então eu fui até a minha bicicleta e a levantei do chão, mas de repente toda aquela vontade eufórica de andar nela tinha sumido... Eu tinha machucado o meu irmãozinho... Encostei a bicicleta no muro, olhei para o tijolo. Me chegou a passar pela cabeça escondê-lo e não dizer nada aos meus pais, mas eu devia isso ao Shaka... Eu corri para dentro de casa e minha mãe estava procurando as chaves do carro. Meu pai segurava uma toalha branca na cabeça do Shaka, que já estava quase toda vermelha, então minha mãe, assim que achou as chaves, veio até mim. Ela me perguntou o que tinha acontecido e eu contei. Sem esconder nada, nem a raiva que eu tinha sentido dele por ter pego minha bicicleta... Ela me deu dois tapas na cara, um em cada lado. O meu pai chorou e me perguntou por que eu tinha feito aquilo... Eu respondi dando de ombros... — ele sentou no chão de taco, cruzando as pernas e enxugando o rosto com as palmas das mãos — Deus! Eu também queria saber por que fiz aquilo!... Ficamos algumas horas no hospital e tudo o que eles fizeram foi um monte de perguntas, uma sutura no corte aberto para estancar o sangue e um Raio X. Foi constatado um traumatismo craniano leve. Eles o medicaram com analgésicos e anti-inflamatórios, deram algumas receitas e nos mandaram para casa.

Mu enfim retirou as mãos que lhe cobriam a boca e inclinou-se ligeiramente para frente, incrédulo.

— O que? Ele teve traumatismo craniano e eles o mandaram para casa? Não foram feitos exames para investigar melhor a lesão? Tomografia? Ressonância?

Asmita olhou para ele e sacolejou de leve os ombros.

— Você tem noção de quanto isso custa?... É claro que não tem... Ele foi atendido na emergência, fez o Raio X, foi medicado e só isso já acumulou uma dívida enorme para o meu pai pagar ao hospital. Nós nunca tivemos plano de saúde, apenas minha mãe tinha, por causa da diabetes dela... Me lembro que meu pai discutiu bastante com um dos médicos, implorou para que o hospital internasse o Shaka e aceitasse notas promissórias como garantia de pagamento, mas não teve acordo... Ainda tentamos interna-lo em outros dois hospitais, mas nada feito. — Asmita olhou para Mu e ficou um instante em silêncio analisando sua fisionomia em choque — Sei que para você, um burguesinho que sempre teve tudo na mão, o que vou dizer vai parecer chocante, mas é a mais pura realidade. Não existe saúde para quem é pobre. Não apenas aqui, em Nova York, mas em qualquer parte dessa merda de país, do mundo. Médico é um luxo para quem trabalha para comer. Um luxo que não podíamos pagar.

Mu contraiu os lábios e engoliu em seco.

— Mas mesmo nos exames de emergência ninguém percebeu que ele estava... cego? — perguntou com peso na voz.

— Não. Porque ele não estava. — Asmita novamente baixou o rosto e olhou para as próprias mãos — Eles examinaram os olhos dele no atendimento, parecia tudo normal. Aparentemente fora um grande susto apenas. Nos disseram para observá-lo, e se não acordasse em 24horas era para voltarmos ao hospital, mas ele acordou 12 horas depois, e só reclamou que sentia-se meio tonto e com dor de cabeça... Nos dias que se seguiram o meu pai precisou vender o carro, que era financiado, para quitar a dívida com o hospital e comprar os remédios do Shaka. Ele também vendeu a minha bicicleta, porque... eu nunca andei nela. Eu na verdade nem podia olhar para ela... Estava sendo uma fase difícil, mas nós íamos superar, até que poucos dias depois do incidente, quando Shaka ainda estava na fase de recuperação em casa, a minha mãe o viu pegando um dos livros preferidos dele, um que tinha uma história ilustrada sobre um menino que soltava pipas em um campo de lavandas, e percebeu que ele aproximava tanto o livro do rosto para conseguir ver as figuras que seu nariz até encostava na página. Isso a preocupou de imediato. Foi então que nos demos conta de que o meu irmão já não enxergava as coisas a certa distância... Naquele dia mesmo, o meu pai pediu dinheiro emprestado ao patrão dele e levaram o Shaka a um especialista. A notícia caiu como uma bomba bem em cima de nossas cabeças. — fez uma pausa sufocando um soluço, e Mu, que chorava copiosamente, buscou algum conforto no cachorrinho com o laço vermelho, o qual viera até seu colo como se por instinto tivesse percebido que ele precisava de consolo — Mesmo sem exames precisos, só com o Rai histórico que meu pai relatou a ele, claro que omitindo o meu papel de algoz, o médico levantou a suspeita da formação de um coágulo causado por um edema cerebral que se formou decorrente da pancada, e esse coágulo provavelmente estaria pressionando o quiasma óptico do Shaka, causando uma compressão que estava lesionando o nervo. Essa era a provável causa da perda progressiva da visão.

— Então ele não perdeu a visão de uma vez! — Mu exclamou — Me desculpe, mas... Shaka chegou a me explicar que área do cérebro dele havia sido afetada, mas eu... eu não entendo! Não havia como evitar essa perda progressiva?

— Havia. — Asmita respondeu com um suspiro e severo pesar na voz — O quiasma é a junção exata onde os dois nervos ópticos se cruzam formando um X. Ele fica bem no meio da cabeça... Lesões nessa região afetam diretamente a visão dos dois olhos. Eu li, em vários livros... O único acesso a um possível tratamento é cirúrgico. — encarou Mu nos olhos antes de continuar: — Uma cirurgia cerebral das mais caras, e que deveria ser feita com urgência, ou a perda da visão seria total e irreversível... Uma cirurgia que exigiria uma bateria de exames igualmente caros para poder ser feita... Entendeu agora? — havia ironia e uma dose de raiva em sua voz. Não de Mu. Do mundo. De si mesmo.

Mu fechou os olhos e soluçou.

Nunca a realidade lhe soou tão repulsiva quanto naquela hora.

Durante o curto tempo em que ficou ali de olhos fechados ele viu. Viu todo o desespero da família de Shaka. Viu senhor Nilo se desdobrar, desfazendo-se do pouco que tinha para cuidar do filho. Viu a mãe frágil e preocupada, a qual nem conhecera, mas que em seus pensamentos tinha o mesmo cabelo dourado que lembrava os campos de trigo banhados pelo sol da manhã e os mesmos olhos azuis profundos que nasciam da junção entre o oceano e o firmamento. Viu a felicidade de Asmita se transfigurar em tormento por causa de um ato impensado de criança. Viu a bicicleta que ele tanto desejou e nunca andou. Ele mesmo tivera tantas bicicletas...

Por isso eles não comemoravam Natal. Tinha achado estranho quando já em meados de dezembro nem ao menos uma guirlanda enfeitava a porta da casa do namorado. Julgou que devido à cegueira de Shaka, seu Nilo e Asmita também não faziam questão dos enfeites... Antes fosse isso. Por fim, um desalento corrosivo o fez soltar o cachorrinho e abraçar com força os joelhos. Chorava convulso.

Em seu íntimo não conseguia aceitar que Shaka havia ficado cego por algo tão...

Na mesma hora abortou o pensamento, pois que chamaria a falta de dinheiro de algo estúpido.

Era estúpido para ele.

Dinheiro era algo estúpido em seu mundo, onde ele era abundante, onde nunca lhe faltara. Não na realidade em que aquela família vivia.

— Ridículo, não é? Eu sei que é isso que está pensando.

A voz dura de Asmita trouxe Mu de volta aquele momento tão difícil.

— Não, eu...

— Uma pancada na cabeça. Um hematoma craniano que foi negligenciado... e o mundo se apagou para sempre para o meu irmão. — disse ele — Mas, isso foi apenas o começo do nosso tormento. Você não faz a mínima ideia do que realmente foi... O meu pai e a minha mãe ficaram desesperados com o prognóstico do médico especialista, e o desespero nos torna tolos. Se deu então o início de uma corrida contra o tempo. É claro que meus pais não iam permitir que o Shaka ficasse cego. Meu pai tentou pedir um empréstimo no banco, mas sem o carro como garantia nada foi feito. Ele também tentou hipotecar a casa, mas na época tinha um processo ainda correndo em justiça junto do antigo dono e não foi possível fazer a hipoteca sem as documentações exigidas... Ele então começou a trabalhar por fora, fazendo jornada dupla, como ajudante de pedreiro. Minha mãe, que trabalhava em um mercadinho que ficava há duas quadras daqui, nos disse que tinha conseguido algum dinheiro fazendo horas extras. Ela chegou a procurar alguns programas de televisão, mas são tantos os miseráveis, e em maior quantidade ainda são os necessitados... Eu ficava com Shaka em casa, mas todas as tardes, enquanto ele dormia, eu vendia limonada na calçada. Também vendi todos os meus brinquedos, tudo para conseguirmos juntar o mais rápido possível o valor mínimo para dar de calção ao hospital pelos exames preparativos para a cirurgia, antes que a perda da visão do Shaka fosse irreversível. Fizemos algumas rifas também, e alguns amigos do meu pai emprestaram dinheiro, mas uma parte a gente precisava usar para comprar os remédios do Shaka, porque eram eles que estavam atrasando o processo de perda da visão. Meu pai chegou a procurar um agiota um dia antes do exame marcado... Mas infelizmente todo nosso esforço e pressa foram em vão... Nunca chegamos a juntar o dinheiro necessário, porque em poucas semanas, quando conseguimos pagar pelo primeiro exame preparatório para a cirurgia, este acusou que o coágulo havia desaparecido, se desmanchou, mas a compressão quiasmática havia lesionado e atrofiado os nervos ópticos de maneira irreversível, e o meu irmão, aos 5 nos de idade, foi diagnosticado com amaurose, cegueira total dos dois olhos... Isso foi... demais para a minha mãe... As horas extras no mercadinho eram mentira... Nós só descobrimos quando, semanas depois, não chegou a cobrança do plano de saúde dela. Ela tinha cancelado o plano, e também tinha deixado de comprar os remédios e a insulina, para ajudar a pagar a cirurgia do Shaka... Ela estava tão desesperada... Quando o médico disse que meu irmão tinha ficado cego para sempre, ela começou a passar mal... A carga emocional foi alta demais para ela... Então, três dias depois ela teve um pico de diabetes e foi internada. Uma parada cardíaca levou a minha mãe, mas antes ela segurou a minha mão e disse que me perdoava... que eu nunca deveria me sentir culpado porque... eu era também uma criança... mas que agora eu não era apenas irmão do Shaka, eu era também seus olhos... ela me fez prometer que cuidaria dele, que nunca o deixaria sozinho no mundo, e que o protegeria enquanto ele não fosse capaz de se proteger sozinho.

Mu não dizia nada. Estava em estado de choque.

Ficou sentado abraçado aos joelhos, o nariz e a boca ocultos pelos dois montes cobertos pelo jeans claro desgastado. Seus olhos encharcados agora fitavam o chão de tacos, enquanto seus pensamentos se reorganizavam em sua cabeça.

Tudo agora fazia sentido.

A devastação e culpa de Asmita se refletia em sua superproteção.

— Os primeiros dias foram os piores... — ele continuou, agora as palavras pareciam pedras em sua boca. Lhe machucava dize-las — Ele não dormia. Sem ter noção de quando era dia ou noite ele só conseguia descansar mesmo quando seu corpo já estava esgotado, ou quando minha mãe o encaixava no peito dela e o fazia parar de chorar lhe pedindo que tivesse paciência, porque isso ia passar, ele ia voltar a enxergar... Ela claramente estava em negação. Às vezes penso que ela se foi para não ter de falar a verdade a ele, que ele nunca mais iria ver. — Mu nessa hora ergueu os olhos para ele e seu coração pesou dentro do peito — Então, quando ela morreu, uma assistente social veio aqui prestar solidariedade e nos dar algumas instruções de como cuidar do Shaka. Obviamente ela sugeriu um monte de coisa que implicava tempo e dinheiro, e agora sozinho o meu pai era a nossa única fonte de renda. Ele não podia deixar o emprego para sair pela cidade atrás de instituições e programas para crianças cegas, e eu só tinha 11 anos... Nós também estávamos de luto... A assistente social nos deixou uma cartilha com dicas e seus votos benevolentes de boa sorte. Em poucos dias, nós adaptamos a casa para o Shaka e então meu pai voltou ao trabalho. As contas já estavam se acumulando sobre a mesa de cabeceira dele, e os cabelos brancos no topo de sua cabeça... O meu pai envelheceu anos em dias... Ele precisou fazer algumas jornadas duplas para pagar a internação da minha mãe e o funeral, e eu deixei a escola por dois anos para ficar em casa com o Shaka em tempo integral, porque ele passou a ter medo de tudo, mas principalmente de ficar sozinho... Nesses anos, não teve um só dia que eu tenha saído do lado dele. — inconscientemente apertava a camisa por sobre o peito, sentindo no coração o peso e a dor de todos aqueles anos — Eu o amava tanto, e não suportava vê-lo naquela situação. Quando ele chorava, de medo, dor e desespero, sem saber o que fazer para lhe aplacar o sofrimento eu o pegava no colo e chorava junto com ele... Quando ele se machucava, suas feridas doíam como se fossem em mim. Eu o pegava pela mão todos os dias e caminhava pela casa com ele, narrando todo o percurso – Agora estamos indo para a cozinha, tem um degrau à sua frente. Coloque a mão na parede e conte os passos... Em alguns meses ele já conseguia se orientar sozinho dentro de casa, mas na rua ele ainda tinha medo e vergonha... Nem crianças escapam da crueldade das pessoas. Riam dele, faziam piada, jogavam objetos... Os garotos da rua não quiseram mais brincar com ele. Eu era tudo o que ele tinha.

Mu enxugou os olhos uma vez mais pensando que, de fato, se Asmita e Nilo tivessem tido auxílio profissional tudo seria diferente. Shaka talvez teria estudado em uma escola comum, convivido com crianças e adolescentes sem deficiência, o que o ajudaria muito no presente. Mas a realidade deles era bem diferente do alcance de seu julgamento. Agora ficava evidente a sobrecarga em cima de Asmita, que com apenas 11 anos se tornou cuidador de uma criança que perdeu a mãe e a visão.

— Você entende agora por que eu não posso, e não vou, deixar que nada, nem mesmo você, Mu Bharani, machuque o meu irmão? Eu já o machuquei o suficiente para uma vida toda... Não vou permitir que ninguém mais o faça sofrer. — sentenciou Asmita com entonação visceral.

Mu olhava para ele agora como quem acabara de desvendar um enigma, e realidade se mostrava ainda mais grave, pois na verdade Shaka é que era tudo o que Asmita tinha. Mas quando pensou em dizer que jamais faria Shaka sofrer, dois motivos o impediram; ele sabia que estaria mentindo, ou no mínimo fantasiando, e a porta da frente se abriu de supetão.

O pianista adentrou a sala sorridente. Logo atrás dele vinha Shijima com algumas sacolas de mercado.

— Asmita cheguei! Mu está aqui? — perguntou enquanto encostava a bengala de alumínio próximo ao cabideiro do lado da porta. — Shijima disse que seu carro está estacionado ai na frente!

Não houve resposta.

Da porta ainda aberta, Shijima trocou um olhar de espanto com Mu. Estranhou ver os dois sentados no chão. Asmita de costas para a entrada, cabeça pensa e sem se mover. O estudante de cinema com os olhos vermelhos, inchados e o rosto em brasa.

— Mu? Sei que está ai. Estou sentindo seu perfume. — disse o pianista ainda aos sorrisos, pois que interpretou o silêncio do namorado como uma travessura. Mu quase nunca aparecia ali pela manhã por causa da faculdade, então só poderia estar querendo lhe fazer uma surpresa. Talvez tivessem cancelado alguma aula e ele foi lhe fazer uma visita.

Vendo que não teria escolha, Mu enxugou o rosto rapidamente e tentou se recompor.

— Sim, Shaka, eu estou aqui. — o estudante de cinema respondeu em voz baixa.

O sorriso do pianista se desmanchou por completo quando ele ouviu a voz pesada e embargada do namorado, e orientando-se pela direção de onde viera o som avançou alguns passos, alarmado.

— Você... está chorando? — perguntou enquanto caminhava até o sofá com passos precisos e ligeiros, mas eis que de repente esbarrou em algo no meio do caminho. Em um reflexo rápido, já que não era para haver nada ali, curvou-se para baixo com os braços esticados, então suas mãos encontraram os cabelos desmazelados do irmão. Levou um susto! Aflito correu a palma para o rosto dele e o percebeu molhado — Asmita!

Como se fosse arrancando de um transe de modo repentino, Asmita girou a cabeça para o lado com brusquidão, livrando-se dos toques do irmão, e quase num salto se levantou do chão o deixando com os braços estendidos no ar e as mãos espalmadas a tatearem o vazio.

— ASMITA? — Shaka chamou em voz alta e entonação aflitiva. Seu coração já palpitava alucinado. Seus olhos azuis acompanhavam vagos os sons dos deslocamentos de ar e farfalhar de roupas que se davam à sua volta — Ei! Asmita! O que aconteceu? Vocês dois estão chorando?

Vendo o pianista transtornado e desorientado, enquanto Asmita deixava a sala sem nada dizer, saindo pela porta com tanta pressa que esbarrou em Shijima o fazendo derrubar uma sacola, Mu rapidamente se levantou e o tomou pelas mãos.

— Shaka, se acalma... ele saiu. — disse o estudante de cinema, e no instante seguinte Shaka levou as mãos trêmulas a seu rosto e o tocou em desespero.

— Saiu para onde?

— Eu não sei.

— Por que meu irmão está chorando? Vocês brigaram? Você bateu no meu irmão, Mu Bharani? — perguntava enquanto palpava nervoso cada traço da face aturdida do outro à procura de algum sinal de agressão.

— Eu? Eu não! — o cineasta respondeu reforçando a afirmativa com balançar de cabeça. — Você acha que eu ia bater no seu irmão?

— Eu não sei! Ele bateu em você então?

— Não! Ninguém bateu em ninguém!

— Pelo amor de Deus, o que houve? — inquiriu em desespero, mas antes que Mu dissesse qualquer coisa, enfiou a mão no bolso da calça jeans e apanhou o celular acionando o aplicativo que usava para falar com o amigo — Shijima, vá atrás dele, por favor. Não deixa ele sozinho.

Assim que Shijima leu a mensagem, deixou as sacolas ali mesmo, no chão, e partiu atrás do irmão do pianista. Enquanto isso, na sala Mu respirou fundo, uma, duas vezes, passou as palmas das mãos no rosto e delicadamente tomou o braço de Shaka, o conduzindo até o sofá.

— Vem, sente-se aqui.

— Vocês brigaram? Foi isso? — ele perguntava no curto espaço entre galgar poucos passos e se sentar, de frente para Mu, que agora lhe segurava ternamente as mãos.

— Não... quer dizer, no começo sim... — o cineasta fez uma pausa, então se viu perdido mais uma vez naquelas feições de Apolo, naqueles olhos azuis que súplices olhavam através de si. Não havia o menor traço de mágoa neles, ou rancor. Deveria haver? Por um momento ele pensou que sim, mas logo percebeu que estava sendo mesquinho. Sem aviso, segurou o rosto do pianista com ambas as mãos e o beijou, com suavidade e retidão, e quando se afastou lhe acariciou os cabelos e uma lágrima escorreu de um de seus olhos — O seu irmão me contou como aconteceu, como... como você perdeu a visão. Ele me contou tudo.

Surpreso, Shaka piscou os olhos algumas vezes e entreabriu a boca em sobressalto, finalmente entendendo o estado em que encontrara Asmita. Somente depois de um momento em silêncio foi que conseguiu fazer com que as palavras saltassem para fora.

— Ele... Ele não teve culpa, Mu. Foi um acidente. Ele não queria me acertar, ele queria acertar a bicicleta. Ele era só uma criança.

De fato ele não culpava o irmão. Nunca o culpou. Nem no dia em que este lhe confessou o que fizera. Ele tinha 10 anos e estava voltando da sua primeira aula de piano, encantado pela descoberta daquele novo mundo. Sua devastação então se tornou resignação.

— Eu sei — disse Mu — Eu sinto tanto por você...

Shaka abaixou o rosto por um momento e deu um longo e pesaroso suspiro.

— Sinta por ele — disse Shaka levando a mão até o pescoço de Mu. O puxou suavemente, lhe beijou os lábios e depois encostou sua testa na dele — Eu perdi a visão, mas Asmita... Asmita perdeu tudo. Ele perdeu a paz. E o que mais me dói é ainda não saber como ajuda-lo a reencontrá-la.

Mu não soube o que responder de início, mas estava certo de que não deixaria aquela confissão ser em vão.

— Nós vamos descobrir um jeito, meu amor. Vamos fazer isso juntos. Vamos ajuda-lo... — disse, e logo em seguida um som inusitado para o local e a ocasião o interrompeu e chamou a atenção imediata de Shaka, que endireitou a postura e virou o rosto para a direção de onde ele veio.

— Isso foi um... latido de cachorro? Tem um cachorro aqui? — perguntou surpreso e curioso. — Ou eu estou delirando?

O som havia sido bem nítido e alto o suficiente para deixar o pianista desconcertado e acabar imediatamente com o clima de pesar entre eles.

Mu olhou para Shaka e depois para o cachorrinho que vinha aos saltinhos trazendo um chinelo na boca. Enxugou uma última lagrima solitária e espantou como conseguiu aquela tristeza de seu coração.

— Amor, se você virar o corpo um pouco para esquerda, se abaixar e esticar os braços, vai tocar no seu delírio — disse, e sua voz tinha um tom amável e feliz. Olhava terno para o filhotinho serelepe que abanava afoito o rabinho enquanto mastigando a borracha — Ele está bem perto dos seus pés... E sugiro que faça isso rápido, ou o seu chinelo já era.

Atrapalhado e ainda um tanto confuso, Shaka seguiu as orientações do namorado, e quando seus dedos tocaram os pelos macios do filhote ele se assustou e se contraiu ligeiramente, mas por meros poucos segundos.

— Oh meu Deus! Oh meu Deus! Não pode ser! Mu!... É o que estou pensando? — perguntou com euforia e um sorriso largo no rosto. Com o coração aos pulos sentia encantado o focinho molhado soprar seus dedos e ouvia em êxtase os barulhinhos que ele emitia.

— Se está pensando sobre o que conversamos algumas semanas atrás, então é sim. Esse é o seu cão-guia. — disse Mu, finalmente conseguindo dar um sorriso de satisfação e alegria depois de toda aquela tormenta.

Exultante com aquela confirmação, o pianista mais que depressa pegou o filhote e o trouxe para seu colo.

— Mu! Eu... eu não acredito! Não pode ser verdade!

— Pode sim! — Mu riu satisfeito e feliz, então de repente se calou e olhando para Shaka deu um longo suspiro, emocionado.

O pianista chorava compulsivamente abraçado ao cachorrinho. Lágrimas de emoção, de uma felicidade que com palavras não seria capaz de descrever, mas que certamente era sentida pelo filhote em seu colo que atarantado lhe lambia o rosto e fazia festinhas. Aquele era um sonho que de tão distante nunca de fato esperou que se tornasse real.

— Ah meu deus! Não chora, amor! — Mu o abraçou, abobado. Sentia-se bem mais leve, apesar do pranto do namorado. Shaka tinha essa propriedade de transfigurar dor em alegria — Te ver chorando vai me fazer chorar também. — ameaçou, já sentindo os olhos marejarem novamente.

— Desculpa... eu estou chorando de alegria! — fungou enxugando os olhos com as costas da mão, depois abraçou o cachorrinho com força e cuidado, enfiando o rosto em seus pelos dourados para sentir o cheirinho gostoso que vinha dele. — Como você conseguiu? Isso é algo quase impossível!... A gente tem tentado por anos, mas sempre alguma coisa dá errado.

— Shion tinha alguns contatos, não foi tão difícil. — Mu sorriu abertamente, agora também acariciando o animal eufórico no colo do namorado.

— Agradeça a ele por mim, por favor. Mas... ele não é pequeno demais? Como a guia vai caber nele?... Ele está usando um laço?

O estudante de cinema riu alto da confusão momentânea de Shaka.

— É um filhotão ainda, amor. — disse ainda aos risos — Ele vai crescer, e bastante! A raça dele chama Golden Retriever. Os pelos são de um tom amarelo meio dourado, os olhos caramelos escuros e o nariz bem preto.

— Ah! Eu confundi porque ele é tão pesado! — disse Shaka surpreso — Minha nossa, ele vai ficar enorme!

— Vai.

— Vai ser grande e forte! Eu acho que já até o amo. — brincou.

— Eu sabia que iria ama-lo. Ele é a sua cara. — disse divertido — Ele já passou nas primeiras seletivas e é apto ao treinamento. Agora, enquanto ele cresce vai ser treinado especialmente para você, para as suas necessidades e a sua rotina. Eu acho que em no máximo uns oito meses ele já pode vir morar aqui na sua casa.

— Oito meses? Puxa vai demorar... Mas é bom, porque até lá eu já estarei efetivado pelo restaurante e poderei pagar pela ração e cuidados veterinários dele.

— Com certeza!... Já sabe que nome vai dar a ele?

Shaka pensou por alguns instantes, enquanto acariciava o pelo macio e sentia aquele cheirinho gostoso e característico de filhote.

— Khan.

Mu franziu as sobrancelhas curioso.

— Khan? Que diacho de nome é esse?

— É o som que eu ouvi quando ele latiu. — disse o pianista trazendo o cachorrinho até seu rosto e lhe fazendo uma festinha.

— Bom, eu é que não vou questionar, porque quem tem ouvido perfeito aqui é você. — disse Mu. — Khan! Porque é o som do latido dele. Ótimo! Você vai ter um cão guia e um Pokémon.

Shaka riu alegre como poucas vezes estivera na vida, em seguida virou-se para o namorado. Buscou seu rosto e ao tocá-lo lhe fez uma carícia.

— Obrigado. Pelo Khan, que é um sonho realizado, por você estar na minha vida, por me amar e me deixar amá-lo, mas principalmente... por não ter desistido do meu irmão. — sua voz se tornou mais baixa e séria — Asmita não é uma pessoa fácil, muito menos agradável, mas eu o amo de todo o meu coração. Se ele se abriu com você e contou tudo, como aconteceu, isso significa que ele confia em você, significa que de alguma forma você o tocou onde ninguém mais conseguiu, assim como fez comigo.

Mu olhou para ele e suspirou. Não respondeu nada, não tinha o que responder.

Eles se abraçaram forte. Khan ficou entre os dois se aconchegando confortável.

Asmita voltou para casa somente quando teve certeza de que Mu já tinha ido embora. Não queria reencontrar-se com ele. Não ainda. Não antes de ter certeza que nunca mais o chamaria de burguesinho ou de covarde.

Durante todo o tempo que ficou fora, Shijima lhe fez companhia, e surpreendentemente sem "falar" nada. Foi embora apenas quando o deixou seguro e salvo na porta de casa.

Quando Asmita entrou, Shaka o esperava sentado no sofá. Caminhou lento até ele, sentou-se a seu lado, e sem dizer nenhuma palavra encostou a cabeça em seu ombro.

O pianista então tomou-lhe a mão e cruzou seus dedos com os dele.

Ficaram assim por longos minutos.

Em silêncio e de mãos unidas, apenas ouvindo a respiração pesada um do outro.

Era isso. Não existia nada a ser dito. Eles apenas precisavam do conforto um do outro.

Como tantas vezes quando ainda eram crianças, em que o único refúgio que encontravam para amenizar a dureza de suas vidas era naquele laço, naquele contato. No amor imensurável entre irmãos.


	28. O anjo sobre as águas

Quando Afrodite Wernbloom passou pela entrada do Bard Graduate Center, o pequeno museu e galeria de arte de quatro andares e arquitetura emblemática, localizado em uma zona residencial longe da agitação do centro da cidade, uma grande alegria, misturada a um friozinho na barriga, tomou conta dele. No corredor largo e extenso de piso de madeira em tom terroso, tão bem encerado que ao refletir os pontos de luz das luminárias perfiladas nas paredes brancas lembrava uma pista de pouso, haviam alguns expositores de vidro com peças de roupas antigas, o que de pronto chamou sua atenção e o desviou do verdadeiro propósito de estar ali. Curioso ele apertou o passo e parou diante de uma das vitrines. Seus olhos azuis aquamarine passearam interessados e analíticos pela peça de lã em tom de cinza esverdeado, já bem puída e desbotada. Era um conjunto de casaco e saia longa em corte godê, bem grosseiro, por sinal, como era de se esperar de uma peça militar. Então ele baixou os olhos para a etiqueta ao pé do manequim.

" _A moda francesa das mulheres na Primeira Guerra Mundial. Suas contribuições para a indústria à medida em que os estilos mudavam do frívolo para o funcional._

 _Como a Primeira Guerra Mundial mudou a moda feminina_."

Quando acabou de ler a etiqueta por completo, conferindo o acervo de onde viera aquela peça, o responsável pela exposição e outras tantas informações pertinentes, Afrodite voltou a olhar para ela, e seus olhos brilharam. Era tão diferente estudar a moda em seus processos históricos, de vê-la assim, de tão perto... Eufórico ele logo passou para o próximo expositor, onde um vestido de seda em tons de coral tinha muito menos tecido do que o esperado para o início do século XX, já que com a guerra vigente e a falta de matéria-prima, o fechamento de grande parte das fábricas era uma realidade; a adaptações na indumentária feminina se fez necessária. As saias ficaram mais curtas dada a escassez de tecidos, as mulheres tiveram que se lançar ao mercado de trabalho, pois que os homens estavam na guerra e muitos nem voltavam dela. A incorporação dos uniformes à vestimenta feminina já era uma realidade irrefutável. Calças, jaquetas, cintos, palas...

E estavam todas expostas lá. Cada uma das peças contava sua história, e Afrodite ouvia encantado uma a uma.

De repente, enquanto lia a etiqueta de outro estande, onde estava exposto um uniforme feminino de operário feito em linho grosseiro já corroído pelo tempo, Afrodite tomou um susto com a abordagem repentina de uma das funcionárias da galeria e deixou cair a pasta de desenhos, a qual trazia pendurada em um dos ombros, sobre o chão de madeira. Ela tinha ido até ali verificar se ele precisava de algum auxílio ou guia para acompanhar a exposição.

Alguns de seus carvões e pinceis rolaram indo parar na ponta das sapatilhas de verniz vermelho dela.

— Oh, me desculpe, não queria assustá-lo. — a voz forrada de embaraço da garota quebrou o silêncio do corredor, enquanto ela prontamente se abaixava para ajudá-lo a apanhar os matérias esparramados.

— Que isso, não foi culpa sua, meu bem. Eu é que estava distraído. — Afrodite respondeu piscando os olhos como se para sair do sonho.

— Eu posso ajudá-lo? Encontrou a exposição que procurava, ou precisa de um guia? — ela perguntou enquanto lhe entregava o material recolhido do chão, o vendo jogar tudo rapidamente de volta para dentro da pasta. Estava um tanto atrapalhada, como ele. O motivo pelo qual o visitante lhe parecia nervoso e atabalhoado ela não tinha como saber, mas o dela era a beleza desconcertante dele; os bíceps por debaixo do tecido fino de algodão da camisa justinha que ele vestia, os lábios ligeiramente carnudos e de contorno perfeito. Não se recordava, nos dois anos que trabalhava ali, de ter visto um rapaz tão bonito.

— Ah, sim... Quer dizer, não... — Afrodite deu uma olhada no local onde estavam, procurando placas de sinalização ou informativos — Na verdade, eu não vim pelas exposições. Eu sou... — fez uma pausa, agora voltando a olhar para ela. Não poderia deixa-la perceber que iria mentir, mas como era péssimo mentiroso desviou o olhar e fingiu procurar pelo celular dentro da pasta — Eu sou aluno da aula de pintura do programa de voluntariado... Eu... estou um pouco atrasado... Sei que a aula já deve ter começado, mas eu não me lembro em que sala era...

— A da ONG Vida e Acessibilidade? — ela perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas finas modeladas por lápis marrom, um tanto surpresa, com a boca ligeiramente aberta e o olhar encantado de quem olha para um sonho de padaria que acabou de ser colocado na vitrine.

— Essa mesmo! — Afrodite respondeu entusiasmado. Retirou a mão da pasta sem trazer celular nenhum, mas a funcionaria nem se deu conta.

— Fica no quarto piso. Sala 11... Caso não possa usar a escada tem um elevador virando o corredor à direita. — ela suspirou enrolando os dedinhos finos no cabelo tingido de loiro com ondas perfeitas moldadas por babyliss.

— Muito obrigado. Você é uma gracinha. — ele respondeu com seu sorriso mais gentil e verdadeiro, e ela corou instantaneamente enquanto o via se afastar apressado em direção ao elevador.

— Quer que te acompanhe até lá? — ela perguntou em voz alta, e tencionou segui-lo, mas precisou desistir quando viu chegar ali outros visitantes, infelizmente não tão atraentes.

Quando chegou ao quarto piso, ao descer do elevador Afrodite respirou fundo e ajeitou a gola da camisa. Não que fosse preciso, pois que já tinha repetido o gesto pelo menos umas quatro vezes desde que chegara ali. Fora as tantas vezes em que parou em frente a qualquer superfície refletora para verificar o cabelo preso em um coque ou mesmo procurar algo de errado em seu rosto, como uma espinha amarela nojenta, migalha de alguma coisa que haveria comido, algum inseto amassado...

— Só vai lá e bate na porta, Afrodite... Você já fez isso tantas vezes! Qual é? Não é diferente das outras... — murmurava para si mesmo enquanto caminhava até a sala 11 — Claro que é diferente das outras vezes, idiota. Você não quer só trepar com ele, você quer dormir de conchinha no domingo à tarde, quer levar o cachorro dele para passear no Central Park, quer viajar com ele para Sidney... — parou em frente à porta e hesitou por um tempo — Deixa de ser ridículo, ele nem tem cachorro! — reprendeu-se fazendo uma careta, então enfim deu três toques na madeira.

Quando a porta se abriu, um par de olhos cor de avelã, que ostentavam longos cílios de um tom de cobre ferroso, debaixo de sobrancelhas finas e expressivas de mesmo tom, o fitou com a incredulidade de quem está prestes a arrumar uma briga.

— Eu _non_ acredito!

— _Bonjour professeur_! — o sueco lhe sorriu atrevido.

Camus piscou os olhos e abriu um pouco a boca. A curiosidade diante das palavras do outro momentaneamente o deixaram mudo.

— _Pardon_? Como disse? — a pergunta tinha claramente um tom irônico.

Afrodite deu um suspiro ligeiro e ruidoso, sem desviar os olhos dos dele.

— _Professeur_. Não é isso que você é aqui, Camus? Professor de arte?

O francês lançou para ele um olhar intimador, daqueles dizem mais do que um insulto soletrado com pausas dramáticas.

— O que você está fazendo aqui, Afrodite? — Camus perguntou em tom baixo, respirando fundo. — Como soube que...

— Ora, mas não é meio óbvio o que estou fazendo aqui? — o sueco o interrompeu girando ligeiramente o corpo para deixar em evidência a pasta de desenho que trazia pendurada no ombro.

— _Non_.

Afrodite expirou enfastiado revirando os olhos.

— Eu vim para as aulas de pintura. — olhou para ele e o viu abrir a boca, mas foi mais rápido: — E como eu sei que dá aulas de pintura e desenho aqui na Bard? Milo me disse. Aquele lá sabe mais da sua vida do que imagina.

Camus manteve o olhar fixo no rosto bonito à sua frente por um momento e então baixou a cabeça e suspirou. Levou a mão à fronte e a apertou com os dedos.

— Milo... claro — resmungou.

— Aliás, por que mantém um gesto tão bonito e altruísta como este em segredo, Camus? É porque não quer que pensem que existe um coração bondoso batendo dentro desse peito? — riu encostando o indicador da mão direita no peito coberto por uma fina malha vermelha que ostentava um bordado típico dos trajes mexicanos, com linhas de seda coloridas. — Ou por que gestos humanitários caminham na contramão do conceito de arte? Sim, já que o verdadeiro artista é tão sugado e castigado por seus próprios anseios e demônios que nada mais lhe importa a não ser si mesmo. E o resto do mundo que exista apenas para louvar sua arte! Bom, se esse fosse o caso, então teria que admitir que não é um verdadeiro artista, mas apenas uma pessoa... jeitosa.

Camus olhou bem para ele e contraiu os lábios.

— Você se acha bom em tirar conclusões, _non_? Mas, _non_ citou a óbvia. — examinou o rosto dele por um momento. Era incrível como tudo nele era perfeito, o que lhe causava certa angústia e desassossego, pois que, para ele, o principal dom do artista era justamente enxergar a beleza nas coisas imperfeitas — Porque _non_ quero ninguém aqui enchendo a porra do meu saco. E se você veio aqui para tentar mais uma vez...

— Alto lá, Camus Chermont. — Afrodite o interrompeu levantando a mão até a altura do rosto dele — Assim você me ofende. — fez uma adorável careta.

Camus cruzou os braços e o encarou firme.

— Então por que está aqui, Afrodite? — perguntou novamente.

— Eu achei que já tivesse dito. — o sueco suspirou — Eu vim para as aulas de pintura.

Houve um breve silêncio entre eles, até que este foi rompido por uma risada genuína e espontânea do francês.

— Que você tem algum problema na cabeça, disso eu nunca tive dúvida, mas daí a querer frequentar minhas aulas gratuitas de pintura para pessoas portadoras de paralisia cerebral já é um pouco demais, _non_ acha? — disse Camus.

— Nossa, como você é engraçado! — o sueco ironizou — Se não der certo como pintor pode tentar uma vaga no circo ou em algum programa ruim de auditório... Ok. Eu vou te mandar a real, Camus.

Afrodite ajeitou a pasta de desenho no ombro e respirou fundo, tomando fôlego.

— Hum.

Camus encostou o ombro no batente da porta, sempre olhando para ele.

— Estou há alguns meses da apresentação do meu trabalho de conclusão de curso, e decidi apresentar uma coleção que tivesse uma identidade própria, a minha, claro. — fez uma pausa e deu uma piscadinha para o pintor — Para isso, quero criar desde a estamparia, sabe? Porque quero fazer algo que seja forte, selvagem, subversivo, ao mesmo tempo que poético e intimista. Algo que faça as pessoas olharem e desejarem estar dentro daquelas peças, não porque são bonitas ou confortáveis, mas porque dialogam com elas e com o meio que vivem.

Camus olhou bem para os olhos dele, que emanavam um brilho de euforia.

— Hum... e o que eu tenho a ver com isso? — perguntou dando de ombros.

Afrodite abriu a boca e fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça.

— O que você tem a ver com isso? — estreitou os olhos o encarando — Vem cá. Você é sempre assim ou o problema sou eu?

Camus levou a mão ao rosto e esfregou os olhos respirando fundo. Hesitou por um instante, depois olhou para ele com firmeza e curiosidade.

— Você quer fazer aulas de pintura comigo para criar a estamparia da sua coleção, certo? — fez uma pausa voltando a cruzar os braços — Num domingo de manhã. Em uma galeria de arte há quilômetros de distância de casa, num curso gratuito e com uma turma de pacientes portadores de PC*, quando você poderia facilmente pagar pelos melhores cursos dessa cidade.

— Sim. Isso mesmo.

— E ainda quer me convencer de que isso _non_ é um flerte.

— Bom... — disse Afrodite também cruzando os braços — Seria um flerte se você baixasse a guarda e me desse uma chance, o que já está claro que não é o caso, mas se prefere continuar bancando o durão, então estou aqui pelas aulas e nada mais mesmo. Veja isso apenas como minha sincera admiração pela sua arte.

Camus franziu o cenho desconfiado.

— Qual é, Camus? Não é de hoje que eu digo o quanto sua arte mexe comigo e me instiga. E seja verdadeiro consigo mesmo. Seu eu fosse até você, em sua casa, no seu ateliê, e pedisse para que, encarecidamente, me desse algumas aulas de pintura, você certamente diria que não, porque aí sim configuraria um flerte descarado. Pensou nisso? Nós dois juntos, sozinhos, no seu ateliê, falando sobre arte, no meio de pinceis e telas, inebriados pelo cheiro forte dos solventes, entorpecidos pelo doce néctar da criatividade...

Camus pigarreou contraindo os lábios.

— Mesmo assim, Afrodite. O curso voluntário que dou aqui _non_ alcança os seus anseios.

— Como pode afirmar que não?

— As pessoas que veem aqui são portadoras de limitações físicas e mentais severas, quanto muito conseguem fazer um borrão na tela, portanto nada que eu faça de mais elaborado seria útil para elas... Elas só precisam mesmo de atenção, de um propósito que _non_ seja apenas existir e sobreviver. Elas precisam se sentir incluídas nessa _merde_ de mundo, fazendo parte dele, e a arte as tira dessa invisibilidade involuntária. É isso que dou a elas, uma chance de se lembrarem que estão vivas, _non_ qualidade artística.

Afrodite estalou o dedo e apontou o indicador para o rosto do francês, depois estendeu o braço e lhe deu dois tapinhas no ombro.

— Está vendo, Camus? É disso que estou falando! — olhou profundamente nos olhos dele — Essa cidade pode ter os melhores cursos de pintura, e certamente eu posso pagar por todos eles, mas nenhum me daria o que procuro. Eu quero fazer uma coleção para todos, mas para isso eu preciso entender o que é chegar até todos, e eu sei que a sua arte pode me levar até lá. — Afrodite ajeitou a postura, tirou a pasta de desenhos do ombro e deu um sorriso luminoso para Camus — E então? Onde eu me sento?

A última semana tinha sido chuvosa e fria. Um clima bem condicente ao que se instaurara na casa do pianista desde que Asmita decidira por abaixo, à golpes de marretadas, o muro que erguera em torno de si mesmo e deixar exposta a Mu a verdade a respeito da perda da visão de Shaka. Tal coragem, ou seria mais adequado dizer, pedido de socorro, porém, fez Asmita fechar-se ainda mais dentro de si mesmo, o que exigiu um esforço hercúleo para ser convencido a aceitar um descompromissado e despretensioso passeio no Central Park, no domingo, quando o canal meteorológico garantiu um dia de tempo limpo e ensolarado.

Talvez o calor reconfortante do sol pudesse afastar por um tempo a tempestade que se dava dentro do coração de seu irmão, rogava o pianista.

A operação, no entanto, exigiu paciência, eloquência e até algumas doses de chantagem por parte de Shaka, que todas as tardes, sem poder sair para ir tocar o piano na estação, se sentava em frente à janela de seu quarto e ficava ouvindo a chuva incessante enquanto estudava partituras, fazendo sempre questão de deixar bem claro em sua fisionomia que poderia morrer de tédio a qualquer momento.

Salvo as visitas de Mu no fim da tarde, e as horas que passava no restaurante a noite tocando o piano, quando estava em casa Shaka dissimulava profundo aborrecimento, especialmente quando Asmita, em seu silêncio obstinado, vinha lhe trazer um copo de suco ou um sanduiche entre os intervalos do café da manhã com o almoço.

O pianista já estava perdendo as esperanças quando, apenas no sábado, finalmente o irmão foi até ele lhe dizer que sim, que iria com ele, Mu e senhor Nilo ao Central Park no domingo. Ele então encaixotou todo o fingimento e na mesma hora abriu um largo e iluminado sorriso de vitória.

A fonte de Bethesda sem dúvida é um dos principais cartões postais do Central Park. Podia-se notar dado o grande número de visitantes que ali estavam naquele domingo de céu azul e limpo, fosse em busca de uma selfie com o imponente anjo que caminha nas pontas dos pés sobre as águas, e que tantas aparições fez nas telas dos cinemas, ou conduzidos ali pela fé, atraídos pela promessa de cura vinda das águas milagrosas.

— Estou no lugar certo? — perguntou Shaka esfuziante de alegria.

— Só um pouco... mais para cima — disse Mu tocando gentilmente seu cotovelo encapado pelo moletom de um tom cinza azulado bem escuro. Estava a seu lado e lhe dava instruções falando próximo a seu ouvido — Assim. Isso. Perfeito!

— Já?

— Já. Lembre-se de apertar o botão até a metade. Você vai escutar a máquina se ajustando, aí quando ela estiver pronta você aperta até o final.

— Está bem.

O pianista ficou parado por um instante, tal qual uma estátua, depois trouxe a câmera fotográfica para mais perto do rosto e concentradíssimo pressionou o botão de liberação do obturador até ouvir o som do qual Mu tinha lhe falado, em seguida, sem muita certeza se a máquina tinha focado mesmo ou não, o apertou até o final. Segundos depois desceu os braços até a altura do peito, mas seus olhos continuaram erguidos e voltados para a imagem que imaginou ver através do visor.

— E aí? Saiu alguma coisa que preste? Eu não sei bem se apertei com o barulho certo — Shaka perguntou aos risos.

Mu olhou rapidamente para o display da câmera e contraiu os lábios levantando as sobrancelhas.

— Hum... Sinceridade?

— Lógico.

— Ficou uma merda. — disse, depois ambos caíram na risada.

— É claro que ficou uma merda. O fotografo é cego!

— Não por isso. Apenas ficou desfocada. Mas acho que o erro foi meu. Me dê a câmera. — pediu o estudante de cinema — Devo ter esquecido de regular o foco e o zoom para o automático. Só um instante.

— Que sentido há nisso, se não posso ver as fotos que eu mesmo tiro? — disse Shaka enquanto o aguardava mexer na câmera.

— Você não pode ver, mas os outros podem. — Mu respondeu dando uma piscadinha para senhor Nilo, que estava ao lado deles sentado na borda da fonte que continha um imenso espelho d´água.

— Mu está certo, filho. — disse o simpático senhor de cabelos brancos. Perdera a conta de quantos anos fazia desde que estivera naquele lugar pela última vez. Sua esposa ainda era viva, Shaka tinha a visão perfeita e Asmita se permitia sonhar. Ele queria ser astronauta. Tantas lembranças lhe acenaram desde que chegaram ali... — Por que não tenta fazer do seu jeito?

— Como assim, do meu jeito? — o pianista perguntou voltando o rosto para a direção de onde vinha a voz do pai.

Mu olhou para Nilo, curioso.

— Ora, do seu jeito, Shaka. — disse Nilo — Quando você era criança, eu te disse que perder a visão não te impediria de fazer tudo aquilo que quisesse fazer, lembra?

— Sim, eu me lembro.

— Você só precisaria aprender a fazer as coisas de um outro modo, do seu modo. Assim você aprendeu a andar sozinho, aprendeu a ler, aprendeu a tocar piano... — agora era ele quem dava uma piscadela para Mu, que lhe respondeu prontamente com um sorriso — Vai aprender a fotografar também.

O pianista refletiu por um instante.

— Tem muita coisa bonita aqui para você fotografar — continuou Nilo, agora correndo os olhos pelo parque, pelas pessoas que iam e vinham com seus sorrisos e rostos alegres, as árvores majestosas, o incrível espelho d´água no pé da fonte; para Asmita, que estava um pouco mais ao longe comprando pipocas.

Nessa hora Nilo respirou fundo, levantou a cabeça e olhou para o anjo no topo do monumento. Seus olhos cinza cansados dialogaram por um instante com a escultura, que dali de onde estava parecia levitar. Quem dera ela tivesse mesmo o poder de abençoar aquelas águas com o dom da cura. Seus meninos precisavam tanto...

— Bom, então me dê aqui a câmera, Mu. — Shaka pediu estendendo as mãos com as palmas viradas para cima.

O estudante de cinema lhe tomou as mãos e depositou cuidadosamente a câmera entre elas.

— Então vamos lá. — disse Mu se posicionando atrás do pianista para lhe tocar os ombros e posiciona-lo na direção do anjo das águas — Levante um pouco a cabeça e os braços até a altura do seu queixo, depois...

— Não. Espere um instante, Mu. — Shaka o interrompeu com a voz em tom baixo e prontamente se virou, parando quando imaginou estar de frente para ele — Eu não vou fotografar o monumento.

Mu piscou os olhos e sorriu distraído.

— Ah... tudo bem. Quer fotografar outra coisa? — perguntou.

— Sim. Meu pai disse que está cheio de coisas bonitas aqui para se fotografar. — disse Shaka, e girando o corpo voltou-se para a direção em que sabia estar Nilo sentado na borda da fonte, então avançou alguns passos num lento vagar, segurou a câmera em uma das mãos e esticou o outro braço à frente.

— Sim, eu disse. — falou Nilo prontamente esticando o braço de encontro ao dele até suas mãos se tocarem — O que não falta aqui é coisa bonita.

Ao lado do pianista, o estudante de cinema apenas observava sorridente e inspirado.

— E a mais bonita delas é o meu pai. — Shaka disse em tom de brincadeira, mas todos ali, inclusive ele, sabiam que falava com o coração cheio de sinceridade — Eu vou tirar uma foto sua, pai. Fique ai parado.

Mu imediatamente sentiu o coração se encher de alegria pela decisão do namorado.

— Tenho certeza de que dessa vez a foto vai ficar perfeita, meu amor. — comentou sorridente.

O pianista concordou com um aceno positivo, então se inclinou segurando firme a câmera em uma das mãos enquanto com a outro tocou o rosto do pai para saber exatamente onde ele estava. Passou os dedos levemente pela mandíbula com a barba espinhenta por fazer e os desceu pelo pescoço até espalmar a mão toda na junção dos ossos da clavícula, depois a mantendo ali esticou o braço até onde conseguia, assim podia calcular a distância e o ângulo que desejava. Quando sentiu-se seguro quanto à imagem formada em sua mente, posicionou a câmera em frente ao seu próprio rosto e recusou três passos.

— Sorria! — disse, ele mesmo sorrindo efusivamente.

— Xiiiiiisss! — Nilo falou com o sorriso aberto.

Guiado pelo som da voz do pai, e dessa vez ouvindo perfeitamente o _clic_ do aviso sonoro, quando o zoom conseguiu focar a imagem, Shaka apertou decidido o botão.

Quando Mu foi conferir o resultado suas sobrancelhas ralas ergueram-se em arco e seu rosto inteiro iluminou-se. O pianista não parava de surpreende-lo, e ele a cada dia se dava mais conta de que não tinha que trazê-lo para seu mundo, tampouco tinha que mergulhar no dele, mas fundir os dois.

— Ficou perfeito!

— Sério? Ficou mesmo? — Shaka perguntou sorrindo animado.

— Sim! A foto está maravilhosa! Dá para ver os raios do sol refletindo na água e nos olhos do seu pai. — disse o estudante de cinema com os olhos pregados àquele sorriso que tinha o poder de lhe aquecer muito mais que o próprio sol daquela tarde de domingo — Te daria um beijo na boca aqui mesmo de recompensa.

Mu brincou, falando em voz sussurrada próximo ao ouvido de Shaka, mas não baixa o suficiente para evitar que Asmita, que acabava de chegar ali, ouvisse.

— Espero que não faça essa idiotice. — resmungou entregando um saquinho de pipocas ao pai, enquanto encarava Mu com um olhar repreendedor.

O estudante de cinema riu e foi mostrar a foto para Nilo.

— Não se preocupe, Asmita. Não vou agarrar o seu irmão em pleno Central Park... embora esteja louco para fazer isso. — disse Mu o provocando, arrancando outra risada de Shaka.

— Ah, pelo amor de Deus! Olha o meu pai aqui, ô garoto! Tenha mais respeito. — disse Asmita roubando algumas pipocas do saquinho e as jogando para dentro da boca.

— Eu não ligo não. Quem ama tem mesmo que beijar. — brincou Nilo.

— Não dá confiança para esses dois sem juízo não, pai. — disse Asmita ajeitando um gorro de lã preta na cabeça. Apesar do sol, batia um vento um tanto frio, e ele detestava sentir as orelhas geladas — O parque está cheio, e eu vou detestar ter que quebrar a cara de alguém hoje. Vocês têm toda a liberdade que quiserem, mas na segurança de casa. Já disse que é perigoso ficarem se agarrando em público.

Shaka suspirou tateando o vazio até encontrar o braço de Mu.

— Não vai ter que quebrar a cara de ninguém, Asmita. Estamos apenas tirando fotografias. Agora mesmo eu ia fotografar a segunda coisa mais bonita desse lugar. — puxou Mu pelo braço até fazê-lo ficar de frente para si — O meu namorado.

Asmita suspirou revirando os olhos, depois foi se sentar ao lado de Nilo para roubar mais algumas pipocas de seu saquinho.

— Ah, mas que honra! — Mu sorriu.

— Honra nada. Realidade!

— Bom, o segundo lugar não é tão ruim assim se o senhor Nilo está em primeiro. Eu não teria mesmo como competir com ele. — o estudante de cinema gracejou arrancando uma gargalhada gostosa do sogro. Asmita mais uma vez revirava os olhos mastigando as pipocas entediado — Quer que eu fique onde?

— Bem... — Shaka pensou um pouco — Estou ouvindo cantos de pássaros em um volume mais alto à minha direita. Tem alguma árvore mais próxima nessa direção? Seria um bom cenário de fundo.

— Tem sim. — Mu respondeu quase que instantaneamente, já caminhando para a direção mencionada e ajudando Shaka a se posicionar — Pronto, agora estou bem à sua frente e com árvore no fundo.

Como fez da primeira vez, o pianista foi até Mu e tocou seu rosto para calcular a posição e a distância que deveria ficar, mas demorou-se muito mais delineando seus traços perfeitos que tanta paixão e ternura lhe despertavam. Roçou discretamente as unhas na mandíbula quadrada, um pouco abaixo da orelha, sentindo a pele dele se arrepiar instantaneamente. Tocou-lhe os lábios úmidos ligeiramente abertos com o indicador, e desejou ardentemente toma-los com os seus, mas puxou o ar profundamente e encolhendo os ombros recuou dois passos, posicionando-se.

Teria que ser ligeiro antes que perdesse completamente a noção do que estava fazendo.

— Está pronto? — perguntou com um ofego. Sentia seu rosto quente.

— Sim.

A voz de Mu era tão sorridente e espirituosa que Shaka teve certeza de que ele lhe fazia alguma gracinha.

— Pai. O que ele está fazendo? — perguntou aos risos.

— Ele está te mandando um beijo. Com direito a piscadinha, bico e tudo! — Nilo respondeu rindo.

Com o coração cheio de amor por imaginar a imagem de Mu lhe mandando um beijo Shaka apertou o botão.

Mais uma foto tirada com sucesso e primor.

Ainda ficaram ali por um tempo. O pianista quis fotografar toda a família. Asmita foi o próximo, depois ele e Mu, ele e o pai, os três juntos... Foram muitas fotografias e uma nova descoberta. Ele podia fazer coisas das quais sempre julgou impossível por ser privado da visão, e mais uma vez era Mu quem lhe provava que podia viver como uma pessoa normal.

Quando a câmera passou para as mãos do estudante de cinema este cedeu o braço para o pianista e juntos caminharam até a borda do lago artificial que ficava próximo à fonte de Bethesda. Lá, enquanto narrava a paisagem para Shaka, não se esquecendo de cada rico detalhe, como a aquarela de cores que compunham as copas das árvores, os patos a deslizarem sobre a água em seu gracioso balé sincronizado, ele tirava fotos. Não que fosse preciso registrar qualquer imagem para se lembrar daquele dia, pois que cada minuto passado ao lado do pianista ele tinha certeza que guardaria para sempre em sua memória.

Em dado momento, Mu apontou a câmera na direção da Bow Bridge; foi quando uma certa movimentação lhe chamou a atenção. Afastando a máquina do rosto ele olhou para lá e viu várias pessoas andando de bicicleta, então se deu conta de que ali ficava um dos pontos onde se podia aluga-las.

Uma ideia, tão audaciosa quanto atrevida, se desenhou na mente do estudante de cinema fazendo seu rosto iluminar-se.

— Mu? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

O repentino silêncio do namorado fez o pianista perceber que algo se dava com ele. Estranhamente, e nessas horas sentia-se um louco apaixonado crente em histórias de fantasia e contos românticos, já conhecia tão bem a Mu que era como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos ou pressentir seus dilemas apenas pelo som de sua respiração.

Depois de um instante Mu olhou para Shaka e lhe tocou o braço, ainda um tanto pensativo e hesitante.

— Meu amor, você confia em mim?

Shaka franziu as sobrancelhas loiras e levantou ligeiramente o rosto. Mantinha os olhos fechados.

— O que? Mas... por que está me perguntando isso? Assim? Do nada?

— Você confia ou não?

— É claro que eu confio. — disse o pianista deixando escapar um riso divertido — Mas que pergunta!

— Então vem comigo. Pega sua bengala porque vamos caminhar um pouco mais. — disse colocando a correia da câmera no pescoço para ter as mãos livres.

— Para onde? — Shaka perguntou já desdobrando a bengala retrátil que trazia no bolso traseiro da calça jeans.

— Aqui mesmo no parque. Venha, segure meu braço.

O pianista não fez mais perguntas até que chegassem ao destino. Sabia que Mu estava tramando algo, mas nem em seus mais desvairados delírios conseguiria ter imaginado o que seria, até pararem e ele ouvir o som do que julgou ser buzinas e correntes ligadas a pedais.

Conhecia bem aquele som. No Bronx o único meio de locomoção de muitas pessoas era a bicicleta. Ficou apreensivo.

— Mu onde estamos? — perguntou com a voz trêmula.

O estudante de cinema virou-se de frente para ele e discretamente segurou em sua mão, a mesma que segurava firme a bengala.

— Shaka, sabe, eu pensei muito sobre tudo que eu ouvi de Asmita naquele dia em sua casa, e também sobre tudo o que aconteceu a vocês dois. — Mu falava baixo, e tinha os olhos verdes fitos no rosto alarmado do pianista — Eu sei que... existem feridas profundas que ainda estão abertas em todos vocês. Você, Asmita, senhor Nilo... Entenda, eu... de modo algum quero desrespeita-los, mas eu acho que precisam começar a tentar fechar essas feridas.

Shaka pensou por um instante e depois abriu os olhos. Imaginou o rosto perfeito de Mu a poucos palmos do seu e era como se pudesse vê-lo aflito.

— Eu... ainda não entendi aonde quer chegar, Mu.

— Nós estamos em um dos pontos do parque que oferecem aluguel de bicicletas. — disse o estudante com visível apreensão.

O pianista apertou mais a bengala de alumínio entre os dedos. Seu rosto ganhou uma lividez fantasmagórica.

Percebendo o abalo do outro, Mu na mesma hora soltou sua mão e lhe segurou os dois braços com firmeza.

— Escute, Shaka. Não precisa fazer nada que não queira, entendeu? Mas me escute com atenção. Pelo que Asmita me disse, nenhum de vocês dois jamais andou de bicicleta desde o seu... acidente. E eu sei que parece uma coisa boba, mas acredite em mim, não é. E por isso mesmo eu o trouxe aqui. Eu acho que... isso pode ajuda-los. Digo, ajuda-los a começar a superar aquele dia e tudo o que está ligado a ele.

Ansioso, e ele mesmo tão nervoso que até parecia partilhar daquele trauma com o namorado, Mu correu as mãos pelos braços de Shaka até tomar as dele e devagar as conduzir até o guidão da bicicleta a seu lado, a qual pretendia alugar.

Quando os dedos do pianista se fecharam, apertando forte o aço frio do guidão, seu coração disparou e ele engoliu em seco.

— Deve ser bonito aqui quando neva. — disse Nilo correndo os olhos pela paisagem verde no entorno do lago.

Ainda estavam sentados no beiral da fonte de Bethesda esperando por Shaka e por Mu para visitarem outro setor do parque.

— Sim, deve ser. E gelado também. — Asmita encolheu os ombros enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta de couro.

— Essa cidade é tão bonita... e vivemos tão pouco ela...

Asmita olhou para o pai.

— Isso é porque além de bonita ela também é bem cara! — resmungou impaciente — Além de cheia de gente inconveniente.

Nilo baixou a cabeça e deu um riso fraco, depois colocou a mão na coxa de Asmita e deu dois leves tapas antes de olhar para seu rosto.

— Cara ou não, estou feliz de estar aqui hoje, com meus dois filhos, além de um terceiro rapaz que considero como meu também. — olhou para a fonte, pensativo — O mundo não é um lugar perfeito, filho, nem é para ser. Caso fosse, então isso aqui seria o Paraíso, e nós sabemos, e acreditamos, que só conheceremos o Paraíso no fim de todas as coisas.

— Hum.

— Você terá a eternidade para viver sua vida perfeita quando for para lá, mas, enquanto estiver aqui, precisa tentar, e precisa querer, viver da melhor maneira que conseguir.

— O senhor acha que eu não tento, não é? — disse Asmita também olhando para a fonte. — Que nunca tentei.

— Não. Eu sei que você tenta, filho, mas eu disse que também precisa querer.

— Hum.

Nilo mergulhou os dedos no espelho d´água e ficou um tempo os mexendo ali, como se estivesse brincando.

— Já faz tanto tempo... Quatorze anos. — disse Nilo baixinho.

Sem sobreaviso algum, Nilo retirou os dedos da água e tocou o queixo de Asmita, que franziu as sobrancelhas com a surpresa de sentir a pele ligeiramente molhada, então quando olhou para o pai viu seus olhos cinzentos marejados.

Nilo fazia uma prece para o anjo das águas.

Ele não era um homem de fé em crenças que prometiam milagres ou lendas populares, mas estava cansado, muito cansado. Shaka parecia enfim ter encontrado o centro de seu mundo no amor pelo piano e pelo estudante de cinema, mas Asmita... Asmita ainda navegava à deriva.

Quando pensou em questionar o pai acerca do que fazia, um repentino, e também estridente, sinal de buzina chamou a atenção de Asmita, que imediatamente olhou para o lado e sentiu a boca secar tão rápido como se tivesse engolido uma colherada de areia.

Mu e o irmão chegavam ali de bicicleta.

Na verdade era uma bicicleta fundida com quadro lugares. O estudante de cinema vinha conduzindo no primeiro banco e o pianista no segundo.

Shaka tinha as maçãs do rosto meio coradas pelo esforço, mas sua fisionomia era exultante e animada.

— Meu Deus do céu! Veja só isso Asmita! — exclamou Nilo se levantando, surpreso e festivo, enquanto batia discretas palmas e sorria esfuziante. Mal conseguia acreditar no que via.

— Ei, pessoal, precisamos de mais dois pares de pernas aqui. — a voz alta e grave de Mu saudou os dois cheia de animação. Com uma manobra cuidadosa guiou a bicicleta até parar de frente com Asmita, que parecia em choque. — Apoie o pé esquerdo no chão, Shaka. Vou tombar um pouco para a esquerda.

— Certo. — o pianista respondeu nervoso executando a manobra.

— Por Deus, será que ainda sei andar nisso? Andei muito quando era jovem, mas isso foi a muito tempo. — brincou Nilo, ainda incrédulo.

— Ah, aposto que nem tanto tempo assim, senhor Nilo — disse Mu sorridente olhando para ele — Essa aqui tem as rodas mais largas para ajudar no equilíbrio, por isso estamos suando para pedalar só em dois. Vamos, é só o senhor subir e dar as primeiras pedaladas que vai se lembrar na hora como se faz.

— Que merda pensa que está fazendo?

A voz grave e as palavras carregadas de zanga de Asmita fez os sorrisos fugirem de imediato dos rostos dos três.

Shaka tentou intervir. Embora estivesse de fato animado, algo dentro dele também o deixava em pânico. Suava frio; podia ouvir o pulsar frenético de seu coração reverberar em seus ouvidos e seu peito estava gelado. Tinha sido muito difícil subir naquela bicicleta, e mais difícil ainda era estar ali, tentando convencer o irmão a fazer o mesmo.

— Asmita...

— Não, Shaka! Pode parar. Aliás, nem precisa começar! — bronqueou o mais velho de pé ao lado deles.

— Filho, não faz assim — pediu Nilo acercando-se dele, e quando lhe tocou gentilmente o ombro percebeu que ele tremia muito. Seu coração então encheu-se de pesar — É só um passeio de bicicleta, comigo, com seu cunhado e com seu irmão.

Asmita olhou para o pai com o canto dos olhos, sem se mover.

— Não, não é! É uma tentativa imbecil e amadora de consertar o que não tem conserto. — disse ele, agora encarando profundamente os olhos verdes de Mu.

— Bom... — disse Mu com falsa calma, trocando um olhar rápido com senhor Nilo — São as duas coisas. Só um passeio de bicicleta com a sua família, e também uma tentativa amadora e imbecil de consertar uma coisa que está quebrada ai dentro de vocês. E que eu diria que pode ter conserto sim, basta você querer tornar possível. Com certeza vai ficar alguns remendos para trás, como quando se junta os cacos de um vaso com cola, afinal tem coisas na vida que a gente nunca esquece, mas se você colar direitinho, se fizer um bom trabalho, se quiser mesmo que o vaso volte a ser funcional, que contenha a água, que abrigue as flores, então ele voltará a ser, mesmo sem poder apagar os remendos feitos na porcelana ou no cristal.

Asmita olhou firme para ele, calado e introspectivo por um tempo, depois fechou a jaqueta nervoso e cruzou os braços.

— Eu vou embora. — disse fazendo menção em sair dali, mas Nilo o segurou pelo braço.

— Filho... não faz isso, por favor.

Mu assistia a tudo muito tenso, embora já soubesse que seria difícil convencer o cunhado.

— Eu não vou subir nessa merda, pai! Eu sabia que não deveria ter vindo aqui hoje... Eu só vim porque o Shaka insistiu, mas é sempre assim com ele! Eu dou a mão e ele quer logo o meu braço inteiro! — falava atropelando as palavras, ofegante, apavorado.

A simples imagem de uma bicicleta trazia a Asmita lembranças dolorosamente terríveis; o fazia vivenciar toda a tristeza e culpa daquele dia fatídico.

Sem que nenhum deles ali esperasse, Shaka pulou do banco da bicicleta o mais rápido que conseguiu e guiando-se pelo som das vozes do pai e do irmão avançou com passos incertos e hesitantes esticando os braços na mesma direção.

Asmita num reflexo rápido veio prontamente ao seu encontro lhe tomando pela mão.

— Asmita, por favor me escute. — pediu o pianista.

— Cuidado, vai cair, seu tonto. — resmungou o mais velho ajudando o irmão a se firmar, então o sentiu segurar com força em suas mãos. Sentiu as dele tão geladas quanto as suas.

— Eu sei o que deve estar sentindo, o que deve estar pensando, e que para você é difícil, mas...

— E para você não é, Shaka? — Asmita perguntou o interrompendo, e com seus olhos azuis cansados e levemente úmidos fitou com angústia o rosto dele.

— Sim, é, mas...

— Foi para isso que insistiu tanto para que eu viesse nessa merda de parque, não foi?

— Não! Não foi para isso. Eu nem sabia que...

— Mas que droga, Shaka! Por que você é assim?

— Eu insisti porque queria sua companhia, queria que participasse da minha vida em algo que fosse além dos muros da nossa casa ou situações de risco e perigo. — disse Shaka efusivo.

— Como é?

— Asmita eu posso contar nos dedos quantas vezes dividiu comigo momentos como esse, de descontração despretensiosa, de alegria, de reunião familiar. Você não é meu guarda-costas, nem minha babá, você é meu irmão, porra!... Eu... eu sinto sua falta.

O mais velho engoliu em seco.

— Consegue entender o que é sentir falta de uma pessoa que mora debaixo do mesmo teto que você, mas que mesmo assim não está lá a maioria do tempo? — Shaka continuou — Está apenas para me servir as refeições, ou para me guiar para algum lugar, para inspecionar se vesti as roupas direito, se não troquei alguma peça, ou se me machuquei sem perceber...

Asmita respirou fundo e baixou a cabeça fechando os olhos. Se recusava a demonstrar qualquer fraqueza ali, especialmente na frente de Mu.

— Depois do dia que me contou o que aconteceu no Natal de 2005, nós nunca mais falamos sobre esse assunto. No entanto, não falar dele não o fez encolher até ficar tão pequeno que desaparecesse, ao contrário... esse silêncio o fez crescer, e crescer, até se transformar num monstro que se senta à mesa com a gente todos os dias para dividir as refeições.

Asmita voltou a olhar para ele, agora firme, sério como um juiz preste a desferir a sentença ao réu.

Shaka sentia os olhos do irmão sobre si, e segurou com ainda mais vigor suas mãos geladas.

— Esse monstro que criamos afastou você de mim... Quantas vezes foi até o Terminal me ver tocar o piano?... Posso contar nos dedos de uma mão, e sempre me seguindo por medo de que algo ruim me acontecesse e nunca para apreciar a minha música — disse com pesar, porém entendia o que impedia o irmão de ir vê-lo tocar — Nesses quatorze anos, Asmita, você tem sido figura constante nos meus piores momentos, quando vai me recolher na rua porque cai, ou quando me leva ao hospital porque me machuquei, quando me defende de ladrões ou agressores... Não acha que já está mais do que na hora de estar presente nos momentos bons também?

— Se isso para você é um momento bom, para mim não é.

— Eu estou disposto a torna-lo um momento bom. Não está sendo fácil para mim também. Quase caímos duas vezes até conseguir chegar aqui, tudo porque eu não conseguia parar de tremer... Foram muitos muros derrubados a cada pedalada só dali da Bow Bridge até aqui. Mas, da próxima vez sei que já será mais fácil, e da próxima ainda mais... E assim até derrubarmos todos os muros, então o monstro que criamos entre nós ficará sem sua proteção, vulnerável, e poderemos, juntos, dar tanta porrada nele que ele será reduzido ao tamanho de um grão de ervilha. Não deixará de existir, mas não nos sufocará mais.

Nilo aproximou-se deles e tocou cada um no ombro, dando um leve aperto.

— Asmita, filho... pode ser uma boa ideia, por que não?

— Escute o seu irmão, Asmita, ele está certo. Não vai consertar tudo, mas é um começo. — interferiu Mu, e na mesma hora ganhou um olhar cheio de raiva do irmão do pianista, porém também viu medo estampado nos olhos dele.

— Você, seu burguesinho folgado. Então eu decido me abrir com você, exponho minha alma, minha maior vergonha, e você acha que pode usar isso para bancar o terapeuta de meia tigela para cima de mim?

— Não! — Mu respondeu de imediato — Até porque eu nem sou terapeuta, mas eu amo demais o seu irmão, e isso faz de você a minha família. Todos que são queridos ao Shaka também são a mim, e como eu me preocupo com ele, também me preocupo com você, quer goste ou não. A bicicleta não é um problema apenas para você, Asmita, é uma ferida dolorosa para o Shaka, no entanto ele decidiu tentar fecha-la, disposto a recomeçar junto de você, do seu pai e de mim. Todos juntos.

Os olhos arrogantes de Asmita fitaram a face de Mu com desmedida seriedade, mas não se demoraram na inspeção mais que meros segundos. Logo ele voltou a olhar para Nilo e então para Shaka. Cada contorno do rosto bonito do irmão bradava de tensão e esperança.

Como poderia ele lhe negar aquilo?

Quem em sã consciência manteria as portas fechadas à redenção?

Com um suspiro longo e a garganta apertada, Asmita acariciou delicadamente a cabeça de Shaka, alisando algumas mechas de seu cabelo loiro desgrenhado pelo vento com imenso carinho, enquanto olhava para seus olhos azuis cristalinos. Refletido nas negras e grandes pupilas congeladas estava ele, o mostro que o irmão mencionara.

Estava mesmo na hora de querer manda-lo embora.

— Está bem. — disse Asmita em voz baixa, engolindo em seco.

Mal ouvira a sentença o pianista piscou os longos cílios loiros, e o azul de seus olhos cintilou à luz do sol, então ele sorriu, um riso pleno de alívio e esperanças renovadas.

Num gesto efusivo Shaka abraçou Asmita com toda força e lhe agradeceu com um sussurro ao pé do ouvido. O mais velho lhe beijou ternamente a fronte e então eles se separaram.

— Vamos, venha! Você nunca mais andou de bicicleta, nem eu, então a gente fica nos dois bancos do meio. Venha! Pai, o senhor fica no último banco. — dizia Shaka o puxando pela mão, tateando o vazio à espera de tocar o guidão.

Mu, que estava tão radiante de alegria quanto o namorado, logo tomou sua mão e a colocou sobre guidão, enquanto senhor Nilo, que nem se preocupou em disfarçar as lágrimas que lhe escorriam pelo rosto, apressadamente foi acomodar-se no último banco, trocando um rápido e grato olhar com o estudante de cinema.

Asmita por sua vez, tremia tanto que quando sentou no banco e tocou o guidão da bicicleta sentiu as mãos formigarem e a visão ficar turva. Apenas não desmaiou ali na frente de todos devido ao seu orgulho, o qual não o permitiu mais esse vexame.

Antes de darem as primeiras pedaladas Nilo lançou um último olhar à fonte de Bethesda, ao anjo que caminhava na ponta dos pés sobre as águas.

Então ele sorriu, e pela primeira vez em quatorze anos a vida lhe sorriu de volta.

*PC – abreviação usada para Paralisia Cerebral


	29. Não precisa passagem nem mesmo bagagem

Se a vida fosse um trem, embarcaria nele para curtir a viagem, não para chegar a um destino.

O pianista repetia essa frase sempre que lhe questionavam acerca de seus planos para o futuro. Em verdade, nunca se preocupara deveras com este, pois que acreditava que para alguém como ele as opções eram bem reduzidas. No entanto, tudo mudou no dia em que a voz do piano sussurrou a seus ouvidos que poderia desejar mais, sonhar mais; essa mesma voz, cantada pelos toques gentis e precisos de seus dedos, tempos depois invadiu os ouvidos de um promissor estudante de cinema, e este se viu encantado pela imagem do garoto a domar o instrumento com a delicadeza firme e precisão de um ourives.

A viagem então ganhara novo sentido para Shaka. As paisagens, nunca antes vistas nas janelas do trem, agora tinham forma, cor e uma voz doce e calorosa, cujo timbre grave lhe fazia ter o desejo treslouco de toca-la.

Se alguma magia ou milagre fossem capazes de tornar possível tal delírio, ele tinha certeza de que a voz de Mu teria a maciez de um felino adormecido.

Shaka sempre soube para onde o trem da vida o levaria; o destino é o mesmo para todos, mas se antes ele chegou a desejar que sua viagem fosse curta, já que em dezenove anos de percurso as janelas de seu vagão, a despeito do piano, nenhum deslumbre lhe mostraram, agora ele rogava para que fosse uma jornada longa, e que o trem avançasse bem devagar para que pudesse apreciar cada momento ao lado de Mu, até mesmo os que ele considerava assustadores, e que lhe causavam o mesmo frio na barriga de quando se imaginava vagueando na borda de um abismo.

Sim, ele as vezes tinha esse estranho devaneio.

Era nisso que o pianista pensava quando ouviu o Ford Mustang do estudante de cinema estacionar em frente ao portão. Estava nervoso. Os encontros com os pais de Mu sempre lhe causavam a sensação do abismo a centímetros de seus pés, mas ele bravamente escolhia enfrenta-los, partilhando da mesma coragem e otimismo que sentia emanarem de Mu.

Quem nunca ficava satisfeito com isso era Asmita.

Quando Shaka lhe anunciou que tocaria o piano em um sarau na casa dos pais do namorado, Asmita fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Não aprovou, de modo algum, pois que os dois seguiam com a farsa de fingirem ser apenas amigos, mas ajudou Shaka a barbear-se depois do banho, o instruiu a se vestir de acordo com o que a ocasião pedia, passou as peças de roupa com primor e até lhe escovou os cabelos. O pianista, no entanto, achou de bom tom prende-los num coque baixo, discreto, porque sabia que Hakurei era um homem conservador e pouco aberto à apropriações de gênero, e cabelos longos para homens, na concepção dele, era uma abominação. Quanta bobagem!

Asmita respeitava suas escolhas bem a seu modo, reclamando. Assim, depois de discorrer por minutos a fio, explicando a Shaka porque jamais deveria mudar seu jeito de ser para agradar quem quer que fosse, ele ficou parado na porta vendo Mu descer do carro do lado do carona e sempre sorridente vir ao encontro do irmão no portão. O cumprimentou com um aceno breve e viu que havia outro homem no banco do piloto. Deveria ser o irmão do estudante de cinema. Não deu importância. Assim que o Mustang saiu, respirou fundo, esfregou o rosto e entrou, passando a chave na porta.

Do sofá, enquanto assistia à partida dos New York Yankees com o Los Angeles Angels pela Major League, Nilo fixou os olhos nele enquanto dava um gole na cerveja que tinha em uma das mãos.

— Pegue uma para você — disse ele levantado a latinha, se referindo à cerveja, pois era nítida a apreensão do filho — Venha ver o jogo comigo.

Meio a contra gosto, Asmita apanhou a cerveja na geladeira e veio sentar-se junto do pai no sofá, mas nem as ótimas performances dos arremessadores e batedores dos Yankees, tampouco o álcool da bebida, o ajudaram a relaxar.

— Por Deus, Asmita, quer parar de se mexer e bufar feito um touro? Eu quero ver o jogo! — reclamou Nilo, mais preocupado com a tensão do filho do que com a partida de fato — Não pode ficar assim toda vez que ele for se encontrar com os pais do Mu.

Asmita balançou os ombros e pigarreou, bebericando a cerveja

— Eu não consigo. Isso que eles estão fazendo não está certo, pai. Isso vai acabar mal, ouve o que estou te falando — jogou as costas no encosto do estofado e suspirou — Nenhuma mentira dura por muito tempo.

Nilo tomou o controle remoto e abaixou o volume da televisão. Aquele era sim, um assunto delicado.

— Acho que precisamos deixar que o Mu faça o que ele acha o melhor a se fazer — disse suave, pousando a mão no joelho do filho.

— O Mu? O Mu não tem ideia do que ele está fazendo — Asmita retrucou — Ele está tão assustado quanto eu... Vejo isso na cara dele — confessou.

— O Shaka confia nele. Os dois sabem o que estão fazendo. Se o Shaka aceitou isso, filho, é porque ele sabe o quão difícil é para um pai da minha geração entender certas coisas. E se é difícil entender, imagina só aceitar.

— Mentira, pai. Mentira!... Essa é sempre é a pior escolha — chacoalhou a cabeça com um gesto negativo e veemente — Por mais difícil que seja, a verdade sempre deve ser a primeira escolha. Depois, esse pai do Mu pode ser um burguês ridículo e rígido, mas ele é pai. O garoto está com tanto medo de dizer a ele que é gay e no fim vai ser a mentira que terá mais peso.

— Você está certo. A verdade sempre deve ser a primeira escolha, mas existem situações e "situações" — Nilo respirou fundo e também jogou as costas no encosto do estofado. Ficou um tempo olhando para a latinha de cerveja em suas mãos, calado, pensativo — Eu sei o que está pensando... Acha que Mu está subestimando o amor do pai dele.

Asmita virou o rosto para ele e o encarou com certo desdém. Talvez fosse mesmo isso que estivesse questionando.

Nilo fez o mesmo e fitou os olhos azuis de Asmita com seu olhar gentil e sereno.

— Sabe, um belo dia eu estava sentado bem aqui, nesse sofá. Os Yankees estavam fazendo sua melhor partida depois de meses de campanhas ruins, então o meu caçula passou devagar em frente à televisão, estendeu a mão para mim e eu o ajudei a se sentar. Ele sentou aí onde você está agora... Eu perguntei a ele se queria que eu lhe narrasse a partida, ele fez que sim, então comecei dizendo quais jogadores estavam em campo, mas de repente ele juntou as mãos, estalou os dedos e disse que tinha beijado um homem... na boca... Pior! Disse que um homem tinha beijado ele na boca. Na mesma hora o meu coração disparou e parecia que eu tinha engolido areia — ensaiou um riso tímido — Eu, claro, fiz a pergunta óbvia. Se tinha sido apenas um beijo ou o desgraçado o tinha forçado a algo mais, entende? Então ele disse que foi apenas um beijo, mas que ele desejou fervorosamente que tivesse mesmo acontecido algo mais, e essa resposta me deixou ainda mais sem reação do que se ele tivesse me dito o contrário.

Asmita olhava firme para ele. Conhecia bem aquela história, mas por uns instantes percebeu-se apreensivo.

— Certo... — deu de ombros — Haver um choque inicial é completamente normal, pai. Para mim também foi chocante, e levei um tempo para assimilar quando ele me disse, mas o senhor tirou de letra.

— Ai é que você se engana. Eu também precisei de um tempo — disse Nilo — Coloque-se no meu lugar, Asmita. Um dia o meu garotinho chega aqui e diz que gosta de garotos tanto quanto acha que gosta de garotas. Por Jesus Cristo, filho! O Shaka enfiou o meu coração e a minha cabeça num liquidificador e ligou na potência máxima! Por algum motivo egoísta, ou por pura ignorância, eu um dia cheguei a pensar que ele nunca nem teria uma vida amorosa, que esses... esses desejos da carne simplesmente não existiam em pessoas cegas... Afinal, que tipo de vida sexual e romântica teria alguém como o Shaka, filho?... Foi um choque para mim, saber que ele tinha tais desejos, e um choque maior ainda que esses incluíam atração por homens... Eu fiquei tão assustado e revoltado. Não com ele, mas com a vida, e no fim nem dei muita importância. Continuei narrando a partida e me convenci de que aquilo era passageiro. Haveria de ser apenas uma confusão de menino novo.

Depois de um breve instante olhando fixo para os olhos do pai, Asmita baixou a cabeça e com seus dedos brincava com a borda da lata de cerveja em suas mãos.

— O senhor nunca me falou disso — disse em tom baixo.

Nilo olhou para a tela da televisão muda.

— Há coisas das quais um pai não revela aos filhos, por amor. Eu sou um homem velho, Asmita... de outro tempo, com outras doutrinas, outros costumes... Por mais que desejemos acompanhar o tempo, este grava em nós suas marcas. Tenho tantas rugas em meu rosto quanto conceitos errados e ideias ultrapassadas. Algumas dessas ideias são bem mais difíceis de lidar para a gente da minha idade. O que seu irmão e o Mu estão fazendo com os pais dele é o mesmo que fizeram comigo. E eu agradeço muito por eles terem me dado esse tempo.

Súbito, Asmita virou-se para ele enérgico.

— Não mesmo! — bronqueou — O senhor já sabia que o Shaka era bissexual quando ele trouxe o Mu aqui e o apresentou como amigo. Daí para constatar o óbvio era só ser um bom observador.

— Filho, não foi diferente — insistiu Nilo com gravidade na voz cansada — Shaka disse que Mu era um amigo. Por que? Porque temia a minha reação, assim como Mu teme a do pai dele. Assim que olhei para eles dois eu tive certeza de que não eram apenas amigos. Shaka nunca esteve tão radiante, e o tal amigo olhava para ele com os olhos brilhantes e sorridentes. Ah! Pela virgem! Naquele dia a minha ficha finalmente caiu, como vocês dizem, e eu fiquei aterrorizado! Naquela noite também não consegui dormir, nem nas que se seguiram... Se já era assustador ter um filho deficiente, cego, sabendo que a vida e a sociedade podem machuca-lo de tantas formas, ainda mais assustador era ter um filho gay, porque o perigo então seria dobrado — fez uma pausa e engoliu em seco, visivelmente aflito — Esse medo me acompanha desde o dia em que ele se abriu comigo nesse sofá. É tão terrível, para mim, que sou pai dele, a dor do olhar das outras pessoas... Quando saio com ele, até o mercado, ou para caminhar na praça, o espanto no olhar das pessoas é como uma estigma. O preconceito que ele já sofria por ser cego, a partir de então seria multiplicado pelo fato de amar outro homem... Mas, eu que nunca pensei que Shaka fosse conhecer alguém que o enxergasse além da deficiência, e que principalmente o amasse de verdade como ele é, só tenho a agradecer. Acima do medo e de qualquer preconceito, existe o meu desejo de que ele seja feliz, da maneira que escolher ser.

— Então, se eles escolherem viver essa relação a escondendo dos pais do Mu, o senhor será conivente? O senhor aceita que o seu filho viva uma merda de relação de mentira só para agradar o namorado dele, pai? — Asmita perguntou sério. Estava tenso com aquela conversa, sua respiração adquirira um tom áspero, ruidoso. A latinha em suas mãos estava quase toda amassada. Nunca o pai se abrira com ele daquela maneira, e muito do que ele dizia lhe era totalmente novo e surpreendente.

— Não digo conivente, mas empático — Nilo respondeu dando um gole na cerveja e fazendo uma careta, pois que esta já estava bem quente — Mu me parece ser um ótimo rapaz. Prometeu que não vai esconder a verdade da família por muito tempo e eu acredito nele. Se ele está agindo com cautela, é porque sabe bem o terreno onde está pisando. E para o Shaka, melhor ele viver essa paixão com outro homem do que não viver nenhuma, não acha? Mas não pense que foi fácil para mim também, Asmita... Semanas vendo aquele rapaz rico entrando na minha casa, comendo da nossa comida, assistindo televisão do meu lado... No fim, ele me convenceu de que, apesar da minha concepção de mundo achar estranho e errado, ele fazia muito bem para o meu menino. E é isso que importa.

Asmita olhava para ele circunspecto e calado. Em seu íntimo entendia perfeitamente o pai, já que ele mesmo demorou algum tempo para assimilar a sexualidade do irmão e aceita-la de bom grado. A novidade era que sempre acreditou que Nilo aceitara tal realidade sem grandes questionamentos, apenas porque era pai. Em seu entender, preconceito nenhum poderia ser maior do que o amor de um pai, e de uma mãe, por um filho. Família sempre viria em primeiro lugar em qualquer conflito.

A confissão de Nilo só colocou Asmita ainda mais tenso. Em silêncio pediu a Deus que o mesmo amor e compreensão fossem dados a Mu quando ele revelasse aos pais que era gay, quando lhes dissesse que Shaka não era apenas um amigo, mas o medo o consumia conforme os minutos se passavam. E como quem busca algum conforto para sua aflição, arrastou-se mais para o lado e passando o braço pelos ombros de Nilo o puxou para um abraço forte.

— Por que nunca me disse isso, pai? — perguntou quase encostando seu rosto ao dele.

Era seu modo bronco de dizer obrigado.

Nilo sorriu balançando os ombros.

— Nunca foi preciso que conversássemos sobre isso, não acha? — disse, e deu dois tapinhas gentis na mão de Asmita — Eu guardei comigo o que sentia e pensava, pelo bem do seu irmão, e quando essa história de namorado homem, gay, se tornou real, eu simplesmente deixei acontecer. Hoje eu só rezo à Virgem que proteja esses dois de todo o mal desse mundo, que não são poucos — suspirou longo e profundo — Eles são dois garotos apaixonados descobrindo o amor. Eu sinto, eu vejo, e você também senti, ou não estaria ai tão nervoso.

Asmita recolheu o braço e num gesto compulsivo passou as unhas no queixo.

— Nem todos os pais de homossexuais são como o senhor, né, senhor Nilo? — disse Asmita — Todo esse medo e cautela do Mu com a família dele significam problema. Quando os pais dele descobrirem...

— Eles já sabem, Asmita — Nilo o interrompeu, e na mesma hora ajeitou-se confortavelmente no sofá e aumentou o volume da televisão. Asmita olhou alarmado para ele — No fundo, a gente sempre sabe dessas coisas.

— Mas o senhor disse que ficou chocado quando Shaka te falou que gostava de garotos, que gostou de beijar um homem.

— Eu disse que o que me chocou foi ele revelar que sentia desejo... Naquele momento o cego era eu, que não queria enxergar o óbvio — Nilo ria de si mesmo — Todo pai sabe o filho que tem... Anda, vamos ver o jogo.

Eles trocaram um olhar longo e silencioso, então Asmita, balançando a cabeça num gesto negativo, se levantou.

— Eu não consigo — disse ele indo levar a latinha de cerveja até a pia da cozinha. Na volta parou em frente à televisão, de frente para Nilo — Certamente o cretino do pai do Mu não é como o senhor. E se for como disse, se é que ele já sabe e está dissimulando para ver até onde eles vão com essa mentira, então algo muito grave pode acontecer. Shaka está lá sozinho e...

— Asmita! Senta a bunda nesse sofá agora e assista essa droga de jogo comigo, por Deus! — Nilo o interrompeu enérgico, apontando para o lugar onde momentos antes ele estava sentado — Não está vendo que eu também estou preocupado e à beira de um ataque de nervos, filho? Estou tentando distrair a cabeça e você não está me ajudando, então por favor, senta aqui e tente se acalmar, ou vamos acabar os dois tendo um infarto.

Após ponderar por um instante, Asmita suspirou e acatou ao conselho do pai, que veio em tom de ordem, mas que ele tinha plena consciência de não ser uma. Toda aquela conversa o fez admirar Nilo ainda mais. Ele era um grande homem, e se lhe tivessem sido dadas mais oportunidades, certamente se tornaria ainda maior. Era digno, nobre, sábio; sua esperança e otimismo eram inabaláveis, e em seu coração não havia espaço para julgamentos ou preconceitos, ainda que os reconhecesse como parte de si mesmo, mas sabia aponta-los e doma-los sem receio ou dúvida.

Quiçá um dia se tornaria um homem tão nobre quanto ele.

Já em Manhattan, pouco antes das oito e trinta da noite, o Mustang preto de Mu entrava na Fifth Avenue, no nobre bairro de Carnegie Hill. Há poucas quadras dali ficava a luxuosa casa de Hakurei e Yuzuriha, onde, como de costume, todas as quintas-feiras acontecia uma reunião entre amigos do clube de polo, sócios e apreciadores de boa música. Todo simpatizante de uma agradável, e quase sempre parcial, conversa sobre política, arte e esportes da temporada, também era recebido pelos acolhedores anfitriões, que não mediam esforços para manter a tradição dos saraus domiciliares viva e forte; especialmente em uma cidade como Nova York, onde infindas opções de entretenimento eram oferecidas na rua.

— Estamos quase chegando.

A voz de Mu soou tensa e encontrou o coração de Shaka, sentado no banco de trás do carro em absoluto silêncio, no mesmo estado.

O pianista calculava mentalmente, durante todo o trajeto desde que deixaram o Bronx, cada frase ensaiada e postura que deveria manter assim que saltassem do automóvel e tudo tivesse início. Precisaria manter a calma e redobrar a atenção, tanto para não cometer nenhuma gafe, já que tinha verdadeiro pânico de ser o centro das atenções devido à alguma besteira que fizesse, quanto para não entregar a mentira.

Teria, sobretudo, que evitar tocar em Mu, gesto esse que já lhe ocorria tão naturalmente quanto respirar ou dedilhar a beirada de madeira da mesa da cozinha de sua casa imaginando ali as teclas de um piano rústico. Shaka tinha consciência de que seus toques eram recheados de malícia, e que qualquer vidente mais atento poderia lê-los como afeto desmedido ou um apreço além da conta pelo cineasta, e saber que haveriam mais pessoas no tal jantar em que a mãe de Mu o convidara pessoalmente, ainda que por uma ligação feita pelo celular, para tocar o piano, serviu apenas para lhe colocar ainda mais nervoso. De repente, pensou que não estaria tão inseguro caso tivesse alguns títulos para se escorar. Os benditos títulos! Se não lhe servissem de nada, ao menos serviriam a Hakurei, e lhe dariam uma sustentação, talvez, bem mais eficaz que sua bengala retrátil.

Quando Shaka repassava pela décima vez em sua cabeça que repertório deveria tocar para agradar a todos, em especial a mãe de Mu, e quais alimentos educadamente precisaria rejeitar por medo de não saber usar os talheres ou mesmo ter dificuldade com iguarias onde se deveriam separar o comestível do não comestível, ele sentiu o toque gentil de Mu em seu joelho.

— Ei... está tudo bem? — o estudante de cinema perguntou inclinando-se no vão entre os dois bancos da frente.

— Não — Shaka respondeu com um sorriso acanhado.

Do banco do motorista, Shion olhou pelo retrovisor, vendo o rosto de fisionomia nitidamente apreensiva do pianista.

Depois de meses maturando aquela nova realidade, o fato do irmão ser gay e estar apaixonado por um garoto cego da periferia deixou de ser o grande dilema que enredava aquela história. Claro que ainda preferia, e em seu íntimo até desejava, que aquela aventura homossexual não passasse disso, uma aventura, curiosidade tão somente, e que logo Mu voltasse a namorar garotas como fizera desde a adolescência, mas não podia contar com seus anseios, e diante da ligação cada vez mais forte do irmão com o pianista, não podia tapar o sol com a peneira mais. Mu levaria aquele namoro adiante, e Hakurei agora era um problema de fato.

— Eu sei que levar a mentira adiante é difícil, mas vamos dar um passo de cada vez. Já chegamos até aqui, né. Então tentem ficar calmos, ok? — disse Shion, ora olhando para Mu, ora para Shaka pelo retrovisor, mas sem perder a atenção na rua e na direção — Se ficarem nessa pilha, o pai vai desconfiar que tem algo errado... E, por favor, Mu, passando hoje, que não é mesmo o melhor dia para uma revelação dessa na família, vamos tentar abrir o jogo com o nosso pai. E não é bom ter essa conversa com o seu namorado junto.

Mu olhou para ele, meio acanhado, mas ciente de que ele estava certo.

— Eu sei. Vou fazer isso sim — disse o estudante de cinema, e novamente estendeu a mão ao pianista até tocar a dele e com gentileza entrelaçar seus dedos — Só estou esperando o momento certo.

— Você sabe que não existe momento certo para isso na nossa família, né Mu — disse Shion dobrando a esquina e já diminuindo a velocidade. Quando cruzou o portão que demarcava o perímetro da residência dos pais, fez um sinal ao porteiro que os avisasse de sua chegada — De qualquer maneira que você falar, sabe que vai haver discussão, acusação, briga... Ele vai querer te esfolar vivo. O segredo, então, é tentar ir com jeitinho.

Mu olhou para o irmão e em silêncio o repreendeu fazendo uma careta, pois que ao ouvir suas palavras Shaka respirou fundo no banco de trás encolhendo os ombros.

Talvez Asmita era quem sempre tivera razão. Não desafiar a vida talvez fosse a melhor opção.

— Que seja! — disse Mu, e sua voz despertou Shaka de seus devaneios — Não seria a minha primeira briga com o velho Hakurei!

Shion revirou os olhos e meneou a cabeça negativamente, mas não conseguiu segurar um riso fraco que escapou de sua garganta.

— Certo... se houver mesmo uma briga, estarei lá do seu lado — disse ele estacionando o carro em frente à luxuosa casa, cujas luzes externas do jardim compunham um belíssimo quadro — Bem, chegamos.

Mu e Shion trocaram um rápido olhar, como que selando um acordo, então o cineasta respirou fundo e desceu do carro pouco depois do irmão. Apressado abriu a porta traseira, e Shaka já se arrastava no banco para descer quando sentiu ele pousar a mão em seu ombro. Parou, instintivamente. O calor do hálito de Mu logo tocou seu rosto o pondo atento.

— Que está fazendo? — Shaka sussurrou a pergunta.

— Vou roubar um beijo aqui, porque vai ser uma tortura ficar perto de você sem poder beijar sua boca por horas — Mu sussurrou de volta, com metade do corpo dentro do veículo, e cumprindo o que dissera roubou um beijo ligeiro do pianista, até escutar Shion pigarreando do lado de fora. Rapidamente separou-se dele para ajudá-lo a saltar do carro.

Os três seguiram juntos em direção à porta de entrada. Shaka andava sozinho com a ajuda da bengala e da orientação de Mu, que o acompanhava no seu ritmo lento e cuidadoso, e antes mesmo de tocarem a campainha a porta se abriu. Yuzuriha Bharani viera recepciona-los pessoalmente, com sua gentileza fidalga e sorriso acolhedor. Estava belíssima em um longo vestido de seda verde oliva com mangas de sino.

— Ah! Até que enfim chegaram! — ela festejou puxando Shion para um abraço, lhe beijando as bochechas naturalmente coradas e deixando uma marca de batom carmim em uma delas — Já estão todos aqui... Mu!

Enquanto o estudante de cinema desculpava-se pelo breve atraso, ela o abraçou forte, enchendo-lhe o rosto de beijos. O champanhe já fazia efeito.

— Você está tão lindo, meu amor — disse afundando o nariz na curva do pescoço dele, aspirando nostálgica seu perfume. Depois afastou-se apenas para poder olhar a maneira como estava vestido. Deu um suspiro de alívio quando percebeu que ele trocara a habitual afronta pelo bom senso e vestira-se de modo a não provocar o pai, com calça e camisa básica, um colete discreto e cabelos presos, sem nada daqueles adereços esdrúxulos que ele costumava usar e que chamavam ainda mais atenção para os fios tingidos de lilás — Estou tão feliz que tenha vindo... Já fazia tanto tempo que não vinha aos nossos saraus.

— Sabe o que eu penso desses encontros, mãe — Mu respondeu segurando na mão dela — Um bando de gente esnobe com tempo de sobra que acha que entende de arte e política apenas porque têm dinheiro, ou seja... um grande pé no meu saco. Ah! E a senhora também está linda! — beijou-lhe as bochechas demarcadas por ruge em tom coral.

Yuzuriha sorriu reprovando o que ele dissera com um balançar de cabeça. Essa fora sua única reação. Conhecia bem o filho para decidir não desperdiçar energia e tempo tentando convencê-lo a pensar conforme seu modo, então com dois tapinhas no ombro dele afastou-se e foi até Shaka. De frente para ele, mais uma vez ela se surpreendeu com sua aparência elegante, embora não trajasse nada muito sofisticado, e igualmente da primeira vez, no clube de polo, repreendeu a si mesma em pensamento. Certamente era a origem humilde somada à deficiência que fazia germinar nela tal conceito dicotômico, mas tão rápido o pensamento vinha quanto rápido se desfazia.

— Você ouviu isso, pianista? — disse ela calmamente olhando para ele, que mantinha os olhos fechados e o rosto ligeiramente voltado para baixo — Sua missão esta noite é provar para esse cabeça dura do meu filho que ele está errado.

— Mãe! — Mu chamou a atenção dela, levemente encabulado.

Yuzuriha riu da reação dele, enquanto se colocava ao lado de Shaka e com a docilidade de uma fada lhe tocava o braço.

— Me alegra que tenha aceitado o convite para tocar no sarau desta noite, Shaka — ela disse, e o pianista acompanhou o som de sua voz sorridente lhe voltando o rosto — E pode aproveitar a ocasião para mostrar ao Mu que para entender e apreciar a arte, basta deixa-la entrar e fazer parte da nossa vida.

— Eu tenho certeza de que ele sabe disso, senhora Yuzuriha — disse Shaka com surpreendente serenidade, ainda que angustiava-lhe a insegurança de não saber exatamente como portar-se diante dela — Só está sendo turrão.

— Ah! Isso sem dúvida que está! — ela riu, e com ela o pianista e os dois filhos.

Shion trocou um rápido olhar com Mu e então adentrou a residência. Os cumprimentos iniciais tinham, enfim, sido bem sucedidos, e ele podia deixar o perímetro, que já estava seguro.

— Venha, pegue meu braço, Shaka, vamos entrar — ela disse solícita e animada cedendo o braço a ele, e nessa hora, enquanto os observa calado, o coração de Mu encheu-se primeiro de uma preocupação instintiva sobre a mãe saber guiar corretamente o namorado, mas que logo desapareceu, transformando-se em esperança e alegria — Não se assuste com as vozes alteradas, ou os tons jocosos e agressivos. Temos alguns amigos italianos aqui hoje. Um deles é tenor, sabia?

— É mesmo! — exclamou o pianista verdadeiramente admirado, porém ainda mais ansioso. Tocaria para uma plateia seleta. Felizmente o trabalho no restaurante lhe daria algum respaldo e talvez nem ficasse tão nervoso quanto imaginou que ficaria.

— Sim — ela disse enquanto o guiava com maestria para dentro da casa. Mu ia ao lado deles estalando os dedos, procurando controlar o nervosismo, mas feliz com a receptividade da mãe com Shaka — Os outros são homens de negócios. Só vieram para discutir compras, vendas, acordos... Uma chatice! Por sorte, as esposas, e algumas amantes, são melhores companhias — cochichou — Já cansei de falar para Hakurei não trazer o trabalho dele para os meus saraus, mas aquele lá só pensa nisso — suspirou.

O percurso até a imensa sala onde os convidados se reuniam era razoavelmente longo. Nele, enquanto era guiado pela gentil e falante anfitriã, o pequeno e restrito mundo do pianista, de sons, cheiros, volumes e texturas, ganhava novas impressões. Ele percebeu que pouco depois de ouvir a porta ser fechada eles deram algumas dezenas de passos por um assoalho liso, o qual, sob as solas de seus sapatos, lhe pareceu um pouco escorregadio. Talvez fosse mármore. Aquele pedaço da casa tinha um cheiro agradável de flores e um tom adocicado que lhe lembrava baunilha. Mais alguns passos e o assoalho então mudou para uma textura macia, abafando o _toc_ _toc_ estridente dos passos. Carpete, talvez. Agora sentia um cheiro delicioso de comida, e junto dele vieram também as primeiras vozes, fortes e em volume altíssimo, como Yuzuriha havia alertado. O sotaque confirmou a presença dos italianos; era parecido com os que ouvia no Bronx, lar de tantas línguas e sotaques diferentes, e entre as várias vozes que ouvia, uma ele reconheceu de pronto.

Foi impossível controlar o nervosismo.

— Hakurei!

A voz sorridente de Yuzuriha entrou em volume alto nos ouvidos do pianista. Instintivamente, ele entreabriu os lábios e puxou o ar com força para dentro do peito, tenso. Sabia que já haviam chegado no espaço em que se dava a reunião, porque além de pararem de andar, um _zum zum_ de vozes em diversos volumes, desde risadas estridentes à cochichos mais modestos, somado ao tilintar de taças e o farfalhar de roupas, o atingiu feito uma onda invisível, causando-lhe uma leve vertigem. Ou teria sido essa provocada pela sensação de estar novamente frente ao pai de Mu?

De repente, sentiu a anfitriã tocar-lhe gentilmente a mão e em seguida afastar-se. Ficou a sós por alguns instantes naquele espaço desconhecido, tendo a certeza somente de que muitos olhos o observavam curiosos, incomodados talvez. Segurou firme a bengala com ambas as mãos, a trazendo próximo ao peito, mas logo sentiu o calor de Mu ao seu lado.

— Eu estou aqui — disse o estudante de cinema ao se colocar do lado dele estabelecendo uma distância segura. Acompanhava a mãe com os olhos, que ia ao encontro do chefe da casa.

— Eu sei — Shaka sorriu discretamente.

— Minha mãe foi chamar o meu pai. Essa merda de casa é cheia de móveis e entulhos inúteis no caminho, é mais seguro esperarmos aqui — observou Mu — Ela está muito feliz com sua presença. Os olhos dela sorriem.

— E o seu pai? — o pianista quis saber.

Mu ergueu as sobrancelhas ralas e olhou na direção em que estavam os pais. Yuzuriha fazia sinal ao garçom que lhe trouxesse um champanhe, e Hakurei a ouvia dizer qualquer coisa enquanto olhava diretamente para si sem esboçar qualquer reação. Acenou e recebeu de volta um menear de cabeça apenas.

— O meu pai claramente preferia que eu estivesse lá, na roda de executivos que ficam lambendo as bolas dele — murmurou enquanto via Shion cumprimentar cada homem bem vestido e bem nutrido que rodeavam Hakurei com seus copos de Bourbon bem firmes nas mãos.

Shaka suspirou.

— Estão vindo para cá.

A voz de Mu foi sussurrada, e tinha tom de alerta. Shaka deixou uma das mãos livre para um cumprimento ocasional e os aguardou chegar, tenso como as cordas de um violino.

Se a vida fosse um trem, embarcaria nele para curtir a viagem, mas se pudesse escolher o itinerário certamente evitaria os cenários áridos, os abismos, as grandes altitudes devido à pressão nos ouvidos... Se pudesse evitar as paisagens caóticas, sua viagem seguiria tranquila até o destino final, mas aos cinco anos de idade seu trem o levou para o terreno mais devastador de todos. Agora, ver os pais de Mu se aproximando pela janela de seu vagão era apenas mais uma turbulência que ele tinha certeza que tiraria de letra.

Os cumprimentos se deram regados à formalidades. Hakurei e Mu se abraçaram sem muito calor e trocaram meia dúzia de palavras, enquanto Yuzuriha entregava uma taça de champanhe a Shaka, que embora soubesse ter de evitar o álcool aceitou de bom grado. O anfitrião, cheio de cerimoniais, se disse satisfeito com a presença do pianista ali; reforçou o convite para que ele tocasse o piano para seus convidados, mas não se demorou na sua presença, logo indo se reunir com um grupo seleto de polistas que mais à frente conversava sobre o andamento do campeonato de polo daquela temporada. Yuzuriha o acompanhou por um momento, mas depois foi tratar de ver a quantas andava a preparação do jantar.

Sozinhos novamente, Mu guiou Shaka até um dos sofás e ambos se sentaram lado a lado. Logo que o pianista dobrou e pousou a bengala retrátil no colo, um garçom lhes veio servir alguns canapés e champanhe. Shaka sabiamente rejeitou uma segunda taça, preferindo chá gelado, embora soubesse que o álcool poderia ajudá-lo a relaxar, porém não arriscaria cometer qualquer gafe naquela noite. A falta de visão já lhe era risco o suficiente, não necessitava também das vertigens causadas pelo álcool.

Se tudo desse certo, como tinha fé que daria, aquela noite seria perfeita. Provaria a Hakurei que tinha algum valor, mesmo sem ter títulos que o legitimasse, e que Mu não estaria embarcando em uma canoa tão furada assim quando toda a verdade viesse à toda.

Mais tarde, depois de trocar um dedo de prosa com os convidados que conhecia e tinha alguma intimidade, Shion veio sentar-se com eles. O engajamento dos três ficou visível aos olhos atentos de Hakurei, que mesmo à distância monitorava discretamente, com sua habitual expressão impassível, o filho caçula e o pianista, percebendo também um cuidado, diria até que excepcional, do mais velho para com ambos, o qual considerou um ponto fora da curva digno de nota.

Quando faltava uma meia hora para ser servido o jantar e todos os convidados já estavam engajados em suas conversas acerca de política e arte, Yuzuriha caminhou até o centro da sala e chamou a atenção de todos dando batidinhas leves em sua taça de champanhe.

— Meus queridos... atenção! Um minuto da atenção de vocês — disse sorridente, e quando tinha os olhos de todos voltados para si continuou: — O jantar logo será servido, e como de costume teremos uma bela peça ao piano para abrir o apetite. Mas, hoje essa modesta pianista amadora que voz fala irá ceder sua banqueta a um convidado especial. O amigo do meu filho tocará para nós — piscou o olho para Mu, e estendendo o braço à frente apontou para eles no sofá — Shaka, venha, querido. Mu, conduza ele até o piano.

Com o respaldo da mãe, o estudante de cinema sentiu-se totalmente seguro em levantar-se e pegar na mão do pianista sem qualquer cerimônia para guia-la até seu braço, lhe sussurrando próximo ao ouvido para que deixasse a bengala retrátil no sofá. Sentiu a mão dele tão fria quanto a sua.

Era claro que estavam nervosos, dada a situação, embora o coração de Mu experimentasse uma alegria esfuziante. Orgulhava-se de Shaka, de seu dom, de sua paixão pelo piano, e vê-lo brilhar lhe causava um arrebatamento semelhante a satisfação pessoal.

Shion os acompanhou até o ponto em que estava Yuzuriha, então os deixou seguir sozinhos e parou ali, passando um dos braços pelos ombros esteiros dela. Estava ele também ansioso para ouvir Shaka tocar.

Hakurei foi se sentar em uma das poltronas ao lado da lareira apagada. Acendeu um charuto para acompanhar o Bourbon e o desconforto que lhe causava ver Mu conduzir, com demasiada intimidade, aquele garoto cego pela sala de sua casa, na frente de seus convidados. Estes já se aglomeravam em torno do piano de cauda, segurando suas taças nas mãos enquanto seus olhos atentos analisavam cada gesto do pianista como se estivessem em um zoológico e ele fosse a atração principal.

As pessoas sempre batem palmas pelas coisas erradas, já dizia Salinger, e para elas, pouco importava se aquele garoto era ou não um exímio pianista. Ele era cego. A piedade e benevolência os fariam aplaudi-lo de qualquer maneira.

Quando Shaka tateou a banqueta para se sentar, Mu então separou-se dele. Precisou lutar ferrenhamente contra o desejo voraz de beijar-lhe os lábios rosados e ficar ali, bem ao seu lado, de pé debruçado na tampa do piano como muitas vezes fazia na Grand Central, enquanto o ficava vendo tocar, sempre encantado. Relutante, foi juntar-se a Shion e Yuzuriha junto dos outros convidados. Seu coração em festa como nenhum outro naquela sala estava.

Sozinho ali, pois que na presença do piano ele era transportado para um mundo particular, onde ambos coexistiam em perfeita sincronia, de olhos fechados o pianista, com toda sua delicadeza, deslizou os dedos pelas teclas quase sem tocá-las, em absoluto silêncio. Ele buscava conectar sua alma à do instrumento, esperando o momento certo de colocá-lo para cantar, e enquanto aguardava os batimentos de seu coração agitado adquirirem um compasso mais brando, ele mais uma vez repassava em sua cabeça as centenas de repertórios diferentes que pensou em apresentar naquela noite para a mãe de Mu.

Nenhum deles, no entanto, lhe soaram apropriados.

As pessoas, em expectativa muda, mal piscavam. Vidradas em cada gesto do jovem músico; algumas ansiosas, outras descrentes.

Então, eis que Shaka finalmente decidiu-se pelo repertório.

E como seu confidente e sempre leal amigo, o piano cedeu sua voz para que ele, através dela, pudesse dizer a todos quem era, e do que era capaz.

Shaka estava pronto para curtir a viagem, ainda que o trem, naquele instante, estivesse passando por um dos caminhas mais vertiginosos desde que sua jornada tivera início.

Com força e determinação admiráveis, o pianista escorregou seus dedos pelas teclas arrancando delas os primeiros acordes, e o encanto fora imediato.

A cada nota tocada, bocas se entreabriam e pálpebras ficavam estáticas, pois que os olhos não queriam perder um só segundo daquelas mãos que majestosas tiravam do piano arranjos extraordinários nunca antes ouvidos. Era uma mistura erudita, e de extremo bom gosto, de períodos rápidos e lentos em perfeita harmonia. Eles esforçavam-se para reconhece-los, puxavam pela memória, mas sequer chegavam perto.

E a canção tinha tanta alma e força que seus corações batiam frenéticos e os pelos do corpo se eriçavam.

As taças de champanhe foram esquecidas nas mãos que apertavam o cristal.

E a piedade transfigurava-se em encantamento na mesma velocidade incrível das mãos do pianista.

No piano Shaka se tornava um gigante, pois que, assim como suas mãos lhes mostravam as formas do mundo fazendo as vezes dos olhos, a música lhe traduzia a alma. Era através dela que ele se desnudava e mostrava quem realmente era.

No piano Shaka não era apenas um garoto cego.

Ele era o pianista.

Junto da pequena e seleta plateia muda, Mu olhou para o lado e percebeu os olhos da mãe úmidos de lágrimas. Delicadamente, ele pegou na mão dela e a trouxe até seu rosto, beijando seus dedos finos de unhas esmaltadas em rosa antigo.

Eles trocaram um breve olhar, e ela lhe sorriu enquanto uma lágrima deslizava por seu rosto maquiado.

— Oh, meu amado Mu! Eu daria minha alma para tocar tão bem assim — Yuzuriha sussurrou encostando a cabeça no ombro dele.

Mu sentiu uma satisfação e orgulho esfuziantes. Não lhe disse nada em resposta. Como todos naquela sala, ele também estava arrebatado pela canção e o talento do pianista para conseguir articular qualquer palavra naquele momento. Seus olhos atentos e brilhantes de paixão não se desprendiam de Shaka e de sua figura majestosa ao piano.

Mas nem todos que estavam ali naquela noite foram cativados pela fusão perfeita entre músico e instrumento, a qual produzia aquela composição de tirar o fôlego. Hakurei não podia negar que Shaka, de fato, era um músico talentoso, talvez até um talento nato, desses que só surgem de tempos em tempos apenas, mas não era para ele que olhava.

Durante todo o momento em que ele tocou o piano, os olhos do dono da casa analisaram minuciosamente cada expressão do filho caçula, cada sorriso e gesto.

E ele não gostou nada do que viu.

Quando julgou que já havia visto o suficiente, Hakurei se levantou da poltrona, secou o Bourbon em seu copo com um último gole, apagou o charuto no cinzeiro e foi juntar-se a Yuzuriha e os filhos. Perto deles, trocou um olhar rápido com Mu, e foi o primeiro a puxar as palmas quando o pianista encerrou sua apresentação descansando ambas as mãos sobre as pernas debaixo do piano.

— Bravo!

Mu olhou para o lado, surpreso.

Shion teve a mesma reação, e quando todos já batiam palmas e ovacionavam Shaka por sua extraordinária performance, os dois irmãos fizeram o mesmo.

Shion desconfiado.

Mu com um sorriso largo e esfuziante, pois que, com aquela reação do pai, cintilava em sua alma uma nova faísca de esperança.


	30. Gran Finale

— Bravo! Bravo!

Todas as vozes em uníssono agora acompanhavam a de Hakurei Bharani.

Os aplausos ecoaram em troantes estalos pelas paredes da sala luxuosa e se estenderam por quase um minuto inteiro; no final deles, ainda encantada, com as duas mãos coladas no rosto a apertarem as bochechas coradas por blush, Yuzuriha iniciou um lento caminhar até o piano.

Os olhos atentos de Mu a viram parar ao lado da banqueta do pianista e estender o braço até seus dedos tocarem o ombro dele delicadamente. Shaka respondeu ao toque de imediato, virando o rosto na direção dela.

— Me Deus, menino, você é um esplendor! — Os olhos marejados dela estavam radiantes de uma emoção saudosa, que há tempos não sentia.

— Obrigado — o pianista respondeu em voz baixa, com um sorriso tímido — A senhora com toda certeza também é.

— Sem falsa modéstia, até que sou uma boa pianista, mas você... você é brilhante, Shaka! — ela disse, igualmente admirada com os olhos dele, que agora abertos palpitavam de vida. Era lastimável, e deveras incompreensível, aceitar que o encanto destes não tinha nenhuma serventia além de embelezar o rosto.

A comunicação muda entre os dois se deu apenas por aquele breve momento, em que ela o observava e ele sentia-se observado, logo esta foi quebrada quando Shion, acompanhado de Mu, aproximou-se efusivo do piano e abraçou a cintura delgada da mãe, a resgatando de seus devaneios íntimos.

— Puxa! Eu espero que o piano já tenha feito 18! — brincou o executivo, deixando Shaka confuso e arrancando um riso baixo de Mu e Yuzuriha, que haviam entendido claramente à alusão proposta — Ele vai querer um cigarro depois disso, heim.

O estudante de cinema deu um leve cutucão no irmão, seguido de uma sonora risada.

— Viu só, mãe! Agora concorda que não exagerei quando disse que ele era um pianista incrível? — disse Mu envaidecido.

— Sim, não tenho como discordar, meu querido — Yuzuriha sorriu para o caçula, depois voltou-se novamente para o pianista na banqueta — E que peça é essa que tocou, Shaka? Eu nunca a ouvi, ou não me recordo exatamente — perguntou curiosíssima, e todos que estavam ali por perto aproximaram-se mais, sedentos pela mesma resposta.

Shaka sorriu tímido. As maçãs de seu rosto já levemente coradas.

— É uma composição minha, senhora Yuzuriha. Por isso nunca a ouviu — disse ele com surpreendente naturalidade.

A socialite arregalou os olhos e na mesma hora endireitou a postura.

Ao lado dela, Mu sorriu orgulhoso e admirado. Já ouvira antes Shaka tocar aquela peça; tinha, inclusive, debatido com ele acerca da harmonia, de alguns acordes e arranjos, mas nunca imaginou que ele fosse termina-la a tempo de apresentar no sarau de seus pais. Estava radiante por ele.

O súbito silêncio, seguido instantes depois de um buchicho generalizado, fez Shaka, mesmo sem enxergar coisa alguma, saber que havia chocado a todos.

Seu peito então encheu-se de orgulho e esperança.

Yuzuriha então virou-se eufórica para os amigos e convidados.

— Senhoras e senhores, ouviram isso? — disse ela em voz alta, depois olhou sorridente diretamente para Hakurei, que tinha uma expressão vazia no rosto fechado — Acho que estamos diante de um novo Chopin, Liszt ou Einaudi!

Hakurei desdenhou discretamente, levantando as sobrancelhas ralas e metendo as mãos nos bolsos da calça de alfaiataria; diferente dos presentes, que prontamente concordaram com ela, fosse dando acenos entusiásticos de cabeça ou mesmo citando outros compositores renomados, cada um fazendo sua íntima analogia.

— Mãe! — Mu aproximou-se dela prevendo que o pianista pudesse ficar bem acanhado ou desconfortável com tamanha exposição, já que era extremamente tímido — Ele não precisa ser o novo Chopin ou o novo Liszt. Ele pode muito bem ser o primeiro Shaka! — disse em tom descontraído.

Yuzuriha sorriu concordando, e logo depois todos fizeram questão de parabenizar o pianista um a um, ainda que sem jeito por não saberem exatamente como se comportar diante de uma pessoa cega. Sendo assim, tocavam-lhe suavemente os ombros, os braços, falavam muito mais perto de seu rosto do que deveriam, ou de fato necessitavam, lhe faziam perguntas nada pertinentes e até de mau gosto, como acerca de sua deficiência, como se dera, quando, se voltaria a enxergar um dia, onde morava, em que conservatório de música estudava, se já tinha tocado fora do país...

Diante da situação, Mu sabia que precisava fazer algo para arrancar o namorado da jaula dos leões, então pediu à mãe que servisse logo o jantar.

Seu pedido fora atendido de pronto para alívio imediato de Shaka, que já sentia-se desorientado com tantas perguntas e a agitação em torno de si. Logo ele percebeu Mu ali oferecendo-se para toma-lo pelo braço e conduzi-lo até a mesa de jantar e sem demora agarrou-se a ele.

Mu evitou conversas efusivas demais durante o percurso, pois que Hakurei, feito uma sombra opressora, vinha logo atrás com sua habitual fisionomia dura.

Na mesa, a ceia transcorreu sem grandes contratempos. O pianista fora o assunto principal das conversas, paralelas ou não, durante mais da metade do tempo, já que agora, longe do piano, ele voltava a ser o garoto cego que despertava a piedade e curiosidade das pessoas de visão normal. Com discrição, estas olhavam para ele para ver como manejava os talheres, ou como escolhia o que levaria à boca, e quando se deram conta de que ele lidava com a deficiência tão bem quanto fazia o piano cantar perderam o interesse. Logo a política voltou a dominar os assuntos principais falados à mesa.

Pouco mais de uma hora havia se passado. Os convidados, junto dos anfitriões, agora se reuniam na sala para uma rodada de licor de mirtilos. Alguns já se preparavam para ir embora quando Shaka e Mu voltaram ao piano e sentados lado a lado na banqueta faziam um dueto divertido, sem toda aquela sobriedade de antes, mas como muitas vezes faziam na estação de metrô quando tocavam para a massa apressada de anônimos que desaceleravam, por meros minutos que fossem, para ouvi-los.

Depois de se despedir de um dos casais de amigos que ali estavam, Yuzuriha caminhou até eles, e com uma nova taça de champanhe na mão a lhe fazer companhia debruçou-se levemente na tampa do instrumento para observa-los, com olhos de puro encantamento, executar trechos perfeitos de Beethoven, Chopin, Mozart...

Ela ficou assim por um vasto momento, até que, não conseguindo driblar a curiosidade, perguntou:

— Me perdoe a indiscrição, Shaka, mas é surpreendente que alguém criado no Bronx possua tão apurado repertório clássico. É sabido que lá impera a música negra... Onde o conseguiu?

O estudante de cinema ficou com as mãos congeladas no ar, então apertou os lábios e inspirou profundamente. O tom usado pela mãe era esnobe, recheado de preconceito, e além de embaraçado ele temeu a reação de Shaka.

Contudo o pianista seguiu tocando, e sorrindo acelerou o tempo de Moonlight Sonata para chegar ao ponto que queria.

— Mãe! Não acho que essa seja uma pergunta pertinente, não? — disse Mu em voz baixa divisando sério os olhos dela.

— Toda pergunta, se feita com honestidade, é pertinente, Mu — disse Shaka levantando ligeiramente o rosto, sem deixar de tocar — Senhora Yuzuriha, como a senhora mesmo disse, o Bronx respira à música negra, o Black, o Soul, o Hip Hop... estilos de uma beleza e singularidade ímpares... O Bronx é um bairro muito musical, e eu tenho orgulho de fazer parte dele, por isso, o meu repertório vai muito além do clássico, que conheci através da minha professora de piano e depois expandi graças à Internet — sorriu descontraído, então lentamente alguns acordes de Moonlight Sonata começaram a ganhar arranjos diferentes, chamando a atenção de todos na sala — Para alguém que nasceu e cresceu no Bronx, creio que esperava algo como... isto, talvez?

O clássico de Beethoven então, pouco a pouco, fundia-se aos acordes e arranjos de uma famosa composição pós-moderna de autoria do lendário rapper Dr. Dre, chamando a atenção de todos que restavam na sala e que, admirados com a ousadia do pianista, aplaudiam efusivos e sorridentes, já altos pelo champanhe e empolgados pelas conversas. Still fora a canção de Dre escolhida por Shaka, que jamais imaginou que um dia o gosto musical de Asmita lhe viesse a ser tão útil.

Ao lado dele na banqueta, Mu ria empolgado, tanto envaidecido pela audácia do namorado quanto pelo modo como o via conquistar a todos com seu talento e carisma. Nem quando viu um dos convidados levantar-se, visivelmente irritado, do sofá e ir despedir-se de Hakurei, que também parecia não estar gostando nada daquela apresentação, ele intimidou-se. Longe disso.

— Já sei! Vamos fazer um sarau do gueto! — Mu disse animado, e juntando-se a Shaka agora eles faziam um _Mashup_ de diversas canções, juntando o Hip Hop ao Rap e o Soul, que na voz magnifica do piano mesclavam-se ao clássico e ganhavam ares de espetáculo.

Yuzuriha, ainda que admirada e bastante empolgada, reconhecia as notas, porém não os arranjos, os considerando deveras estranhos, destoantes, as vezes até agressivos. Mas nada disso a impediu de reconhecer a beleza com que eram executados, e ver Mu ali, visivelmente radiante de alegria, tão à vontade enquanto dedilhava o instrumento, a encheu de entusiasmo e felicidade.

— Você daria um excelente pianista também, filho — disse ela passando o braço pelos ombros fortes do estudante de cinema — Não pensou em voltar a tomar aulas?

— O meu negócio é o cinema, mãe. A minha arte respira através dele — disse Mu, sem deixar de tocar e também sem tirar os olhos do pai e do convidado incomodado, que parecia lhe encarar de longe com reprovação — E quem está precisando de uma aula aqui não sou eu... Uma aula sobre classes, música, sociologia e preconceito... — fez um sinal com a cabeça indicando à mãe sobre a quem estava se referindo.

Yuzuriha olhou discretamente e logo voltou-se para ele.

— Mu... não exagere, está bem? Para algumas pessoas o clássico, o erudito, são intocáveis, apenas isso — disse-lhe ela, numa fracassada tentativa de repreende-lo — Não estrague essa noite perfeita com seus discursos políticos, pode ser?

— Ah, então todo mundo pode falar sobre arte e política nos saraus de vocês, menos eu? — ele disse e nesse momento parou de tocar.

Shaka fez o mesmo, pondo-se um pouco tenso com o rumo que a conversa ganhava.

— Não é isso, filho, é que sua visão é meio destoante da de todos aqui — ela disse baixinho.

— Talvez seja porque eu veja um pouco além do meu próprio umbigo, não é? — ele replicou, mas logo em seguida respirou fundo e olhando no rosto alarmado dela lhe tomou a mão delicada e beijou seus dedos — Me desculpe, mãe... O meu problema não é, nem nunca foi, com a senhora. Estou feliz hoje e não quero estragar isso provocando nenhum tipo de mal estar.

— Eu acho ótimo! — Yuzuriha olhou firme para ele. Falava bem sério. Pouco depois ela sorriu e afastou-se para ir se despedir de outros convidados que se preparavam para ir embora.

No piano, agora mudo, Shaka respirou fundo.

— Você fez bem. Não discuta com sua mãe. Ela é uma boa pessoa, eu sinto que é — disse em voz baixa.

— E como sempre você sente certo... Apenas falta a ela um pouco de iniciativa, ou sei lá — ele deu de ombros, cético, em seguida suspirou — Talvez eu esteja exigindo demais de uma socialite criada em berço de ouro, submissa ao marido e vítima do patriarcado.

Mu riu de si mesmo ao dizer isso, pensando que suas colegas feministas da faculdade sentiriam orgulho ao ouvi-lo.

Shaka também riu, discretamente.

— Há coisas e pessoas que não conseguimos mudar, simplesmente porque não cabe a nós muda-las, mas podemos lhes mostrar o caminho para alcançar a própria evolução... Eu tenho certeza de que depois de hoje a sua mãe vai repensar alguns conceitos que tem sobre o Bronx, sobre o clássico e o pós-moderno, e quem sabe até sobre a arte do subúrbio, que é tão valorosa quanto qualquer outra — disse o pianista.

Mu olhou para ele, para seu rosto tão jovem e belo, e sentiu uma imensa vontade de abraça-lo, beija-lo com todo orgulho e paixão que lhe cabiam, e então toma-lo pela mão e junto dele ir até os pais dizer-lhes o quanto o amava, mas engoliu esse desejo como quem engole um comprimido amargo.

— Mu? — Shaka o chamou estranhando seu silêncio.

— Oi — respondeu o cineasta, que tinha ainda os olhos fixos no rosto do pianista.

— Está tudo bem?

— Está sim — Mu sorriu com leve pesar — Me lembrei de uma composição que minha mãe tocava para mim quando eu era criança e estava aprendendo tocar piano. Será que você conhece?

— Vamos ver, toque que eu te acompanho se conhecer... e se não conhecer também — Shaka brincou. Não importava se algum dos dois desconhecia determinada composição, eles adoravam fazer novos arranjos para fazer valer o dueto.

Enquanto seguiam tocando, os últimos convidados deixaram a casa e só restou a família na sala. Yuzuriha distraia-se com Shion o vendo conversar pelo smartphone com uma garota por uma chamada de vídeo. Seria uma possível pretendente dentre tantas que já conhecera? Torcia para que sim. Já havia passado da hora do filho mais velho tomar um rumo na vida, como dizia. Vez ou outra ela sorria efusiva, acompanhando o diálogo dos jovens, e em determinado momento passou a também fazer parte da conversa, achando até a moça simpática e muito bem apessoada.

No bar, nos fundos do amplo cômodo, bem menos sorridente, e sem fazer um mínimo esforço em esconder a animosidade visível em sua fisionomia taciturna, Hakurei servia-se da quarta doze de whisky enquanto acendia um novo charuto. Com os cotovelos apoiados no balcão de madeira nobre e o copo de vidro com dois dedos do líquido âmbar a esconder-lhe parcialmente a face, ele tinha os olhos cinzentos fixos nos dois garotos ao piano, e tal qual dois severos juízes, estes analisavam cada gesto, cada sorriso, e principalmente cada olhar que seu filho caçula direcionava ao jovem pianista. Em dado momento, sorveu de uma só vez a bebida no copo, o abandonou sobre o balcão e discretamente deixou a sala. Ninguém deu-se conta de sua saída.

Algum tempo depois, no piano, enquanto tocavam a _Berceuse_ de Johannes Brahmas, Mu notou que Shaka parecia levemente distraído. Ele errava notas simples, parecia não conseguir acompanhar o tom, tampouco criar novos arranjos.

— Não conhecia essa _Berceuse_? — Mu perguntou parando por fim de tocar.

O pianista demorou-se alguns instantes em responder, imerso numa nostalgia que a princípio julgou brotar de um delírio, mas que logo soube ser real no momento em que sua memória acessou algumas lembranças da época quando ainda enxergava; momentos com Asmita, jogando basquete numa cesta improvisada feita com arame e um saco de estopa furado no fundo, subindo nos ombros no pai, sentado no colo da mãe no modesto e muito organizado jardim na frente da casa, enquanto olhavam para a lua e brincavam de contar as estrelas.

— Sim, eu conhecia sim, mas não estou conseguindo me concentrar... é que estou sentindo um cheiro familiar — disse Shaka levantando ligeiramente o queixo e inalando o ar profundamente — Um cheiro de... casa. Da minha casa!

Mu ergueu as sobrancelhas surpreso.

— É mesmo? E que cheiro é? — quis saber curioso.

Shaka sorriu imaginando que Mu deveria estar deveras surpreso. Suas realidades eram tão diferentes, tão distantes que era no mínimo curioso partilharem qualquer semelhança por mais ínfima que fosse, como um cheiro em comum.

— Quando chegamos aqui, nesta noite, eu senti esse cheiro... Parece baunilha, ou amêndoas com mel, mas agora sei que não é porque ele vem de uma flor.

— Uma flor?

— Sim... Haviam tantas pessoas aqui até minutos atrás, dezenas de odores diferentes, entre perfumes fortes, nicotina, álcool e até uns hálitos bem desagradáveis, que acabei perdendo o rastro... — disse Shaka dando uma discreta risada, depois voltou o rosto para a direção do cineasta — Me diga, Mu, há por aqui alguma planta cujas flores se abrem somente à noite?

Em silêncio, o estudante de cinema se mostrava confuso.

— A costumam chamar de Floco da Noite — completou o pianista.

Houve uma longa pausa.

Mu correu os olhos pelo ambiente, os levantou para o teto, contraiu os lábios, pensando...

— Hum... Se não estou enganado, minha mãe costuma ter algumas plantas no jardim que florescem à noite, mas não sinto cheiro nenhum de flor... e com esse nome... — disse ele ainda pensativo, até que resgatou também uma lembrança do passado — Será que está se referindo aos docinhos da noite?

Shaka assentiu com a cabeça, animado.

— São umas florzinhas brancas?

— Bem... eu não me lembro como elas são, apenas me recordo do perfume — disse Shaka.

— Se forem essas, elas são pequenas, pouco maior que uma moeda ou a tampa de uma garrafa de boca larga, e dão em pencas numa moita grande de folhas verdes bem escuras. Há muitas dessas no jardim, perto da piscina.

Shaka sorriu animado.

— A minha mãe também gostava de cultiva-las — disse efusivo com a coincidência e a lembrança que aos poucos conseguia resgatar — Quando eu era pequeno havia um jardim na frente de casa. Era da minha mãe. Pode parecer maluquice da minha parte e até um tanto fantasioso, mas mesmo sendo tão pequeno eu me lembro bem disso... No verão e na primavera, à noite ela adorava abrir uma fresta na janela da sala para deixar o perfume dos Flocos da Noite entrar. Ela dizia que o aroma doce era relaxante... Nessas épocas, nos sentávamos juntos no jardim, eu e ela, nuns banquinhos feitos de tocos de árvore serrados, e então a gente contava as estrelas, e esse perfume estava sempre presente. Ele ficou marcado na minha memória por anos, até que, do mesmo jeito que algumas imagens se apagaram das minhas lembranças, ele também se foi...

Com um movimento repentino, e um tanto eufórico, o estudante de cinema girou para o lado e levantou-se da banqueta, pondo Shaka em alerta.

— Mu?

— Vem!

— O que?

— Levanta! — disse enérgico, e suavemente correu a mão pelo braço do pianista para sinalizar a ele a direção na qual deveria se virar para levantar — Estou bem na sua frente. Pegue no meu braço e vem comigo.

— Para onde? — Shaka perguntou se levantando. No processo, com as pernas mesmo arrastou a banqueta para trás.

— Eu vou te levar ao jardim — disse Mu com um sorriso aberto — Por que te descrever a flor se eu posso mostra-la para que veja você mesmo, ao seu modo? Se for a mesma flor, pode colher algumas e levar para casa!

Não havia a mínima possibilidade do pianista declinar do convite. Seu coração acelerado denunciava uma euforia inocente, pura, oriunda da fantasia quase infante de um reencontro com o passado, com a mãe. Não se lembrava como era a flor, nem cor, tampouco formato, mas a memória olfativa havia voltado como o regresso saudoso dos pássaros migratórios a seu lar de origem depois de muitos meses longe de casa, e poder tocar a flor e resgatar o passado de repente se tornou uma grande conquista, a qual ansiava por alcançar.

Já de braços dados com Mu, sem a bengala Shaka deixava-se guiar por ele por entre cômodos imensos da mansão, desviando da mobília e de outros obstáculos quando orientado até chegarem a uma larga porta de vidro que dava para os fundos. Do outro lado, por detrás de uma alva cortina fina de seda em camada dupla se podia ver as luzes do jardim. Mu com cuidado puxou a porta a fazendo correr ruidosa pelos trilhos no chão, abrindo espaço suficiente para que os dois passassem com folga. Logo o ar fresco da noite beijou a face do pianista trazendo junto o doce perfume da Floco da Noite, o qual ele tinha a sensação de grudar em sua pele feito orvalho adocicado.

Sentir aquele cheiro depois de tantos anos era para Shaka como mergulhar de cabeça no passado. Seus olhos azuis, como duas piscinas de águas cristalinas, marejaram ligeiramente. Não chegou a chorar, porque mantinha ainda vivo algum orgulho dentro de si, mas agarrava-se com tanta força ao braço de Mu que era para este impossível não perceber sua emoção.

Ficaram parados ali por um momento, entre a porta e a entrada do jardim. O estudante de cinema fazendo um esforço tremendo para não abraçar o pianista, enquanto olhava com ternura para os fios dos cabelos loiros que dançavam com a brisa noturna e analisava a expectativa presente em cada linha de seu rosto bonito.

— Bem à sua frente tem uma grande área aberta — disse Mu. Seu tom de voz era baixo, quase um sussurro — Vamos passar por um tablado de madeira clara, envernizada, e depois chegaremos a um gramado. Ele é verde da cor dos campos de futebol e de baseball, nem muito escuro, nem muito claro. Exatamente da cor dos campos.

Quando o pianista se deu conta, eles já caminhavam lado a lado pelo tablado de madeira, e quando seus pés sentiram o gramado ele se viu caminhando em um imenso jardim de maravilhas, cujo solo era um grande carpete verde e o vento que balançava seus cabelos tinha cheiro de baunilha e era feito de lábios sorridentes. Nunca soube porque sua mente lhe desenhava tais coisas, mas certamente que não achava ruim.

— Do seu lado esquerdo tem uma piscina bem grande em formato oval, e dentro dela tem luzes brancas. Tem cinco espreguiçadeiras em torno dela. Elas são de madeira com estofado branco — continuou Mu enquanto caminhavam de braços dados — Do seu lado direito tem uma área de lazer coberta por um telhado de vidro temperado e madeira. Ali há um ofurô e...

— Ofurô? — Shaka o interrompeu franzindo as sobrancelhas. Nunca havia escutado aquela palavra, e não fazia a menor ideia do que imaginar.

— Um ofurô é um tipo de banheira tradicional bem comum no Japão. Ela é mais profunda que uma banheira normal. Se você se sentar dentro dela, a água cobre até os seus ombros, e é bem quente. Ela também tem jatos fortes de água que massageiam seus músculos enquanto você está lá relaxando.

— Nossa, isso deve ser bem bom!

Mu deu uma risada divertida.

— Sim, é muito bom — disse ele — É para lá que a gente está indo, porque em todo o entorno dessa área de lazer a minha mãe fez tipo um jardim tropical, e é nele que estão os arbustos dos Docinhos da Noite... Ou pelo menos acho que são eles, já que não entendo nada de flores. Na verdade, nunca dei importância para a paixão da minha mãe por elas, e confesso que já levei algumas palmadas quando criança por arruinar seus vasos — os dois riram juntos da confissão do cineasta — O gosto pelas flores deve ser algo comum às mães, não acha? A mãe do Afrodite gosta tanto delas que transformou a paixão em negócios. É uma excelente florista... Já a dona Yuzuriha, desde que me lembre, sempre fez questão de mantê-las em todos os lugares da casa, em especial aqui, no jardim.

— Até perder a visão eu também não dava nenhuma importância a elas — disse Shaka, percebendo que à medida em que avançavam mais forte se tornava o perfume adocicado das flores — Então, depois de um tempo, eu me paguei várias vezes sentado no toquinho de madeira na frente de casa tentando me lembrar como elas eram, que cor tinham, que perfume... O jardim da minha mãe se foi junto com ela. Ela era a única lá em casa que tinha olhos para as belezas simples... essas que a gente só dá valor quando perdemos.

— Não perdeu — disse Mu de repente, no mesmo instante em que parou de andar fazendo Shaka também suster seus passos — Está bem aqui, na sua frente.

O pianista então sentiu o estudante de cinema se inclinar ligeiramente para a frente e instantes depois sua mão ser tomada pela dele, com delicadeza e carinho. O toque macio das pétalas acetinadas em sua palma vieram logo depois o fazendo prender a respiração involuntariamente.

— Isso é... — Shaka balbuciou fechando os dedos, experimentando a umidade fria do orvalho naquele toque tão singelo.

— Uma Floco da Noite... a flor da sua mãe — disse Mu com um sorriso iluminado — Essa que está na sua mão não é branca, é lilás bem clarinho.

— Como a cor do seu cabelo! — Shaka exclamou com um sorriso largo, tocando agora as pétalas com as pontas dos dedos da outra mão, temendo feri-las, tão finas elas lhe pareciam.

— Sim — Mu riu de volta — E o miolo dela é amarelinho, da cor do seu — concluiu olhando para o rosto dele com amor e devoção — Elas têm cinco pétalas, e um mesmo arbusto pode ter até centenas delas. Tem muitas aqui, nessa área onde estamos... brancas, lilases...

E nem era preciso descrição tão minuciosa.

Na mente cuidadosamente diagramada de Shaka, as memórias do passado desfilavam diante de seus olhos, que mesmo abertos eram vazios de qualquer expressão habitual, pois que o que viam não estava ali diante deles, mas além, num tempo em que tudo o que desejava ter da vida eram os fins de tarde de verão, quando sentava-se no jardim com a mãe para olhar para as estrelas.

Era essa imagem que o pianista via quando aproximou a pequena flor do rosto e a cheirou, e ela era tão vívida que podia sentir o toque cheio de amor dos lábios da mãe em seus cabelos loiros. Pouco a pouco, o perfume nostálgico dos Flocos da Noite inebriaram seus sentidos como bálsamo encantado, até que sem se dar conta ele estava chorando, silencioso e acanhado.

Mu havia se abaixado novamente para apanhar um bom punhado das florezinhas quando percebeu Shaka em prantos, e tocado pela emoção do pianista sentiu seu coração pulsar forte dentro do peito e a garganta apertar dolorida. Como queria beija-lo, abraça-lo, confortá-lo... Conteve-se, apenas sorriu singelo enquanto puxava devagar o bolso da camisa dele para colocar ali dentro o punhado de recordações que recolhera do arbusto no chão.

— Ela devia ser uma mulher incrível — falou em voz baixa e tom respeitoso.

— Sim... ela era — respondeu Shaka levando a mão ao bolso. Por cima do tecido sentiu as flores que o preenchiam — Tivemos tão pouco tempo juntos...

Aquelas palavras sufocaram o autocontrole de Mu e com ele também a cautela com a qual regira seu comportamento regrado até ali, naquele momento. Sem pensar duas vezes ele aproximou-se de Shaka e o abraçou com todo o carinho do mundo, afagando os fios dourados de seus cabelos enquanto o acomodava em seu peito.

— Meu amor, eu sinto tanto por você... — disse o estudante de cinema aos sussurros — Confesso que gostaria de tê-la conhecido. Tenho certeza de que ela seria uma sogra tão incrível quanto o senhor Nilo.

Shaka sorriu do que ele dissera, e de repente o choro cessou.

Quem dera, porém, suas lágrimas tivessem sido represadas pelo conforto dos braços e das palavras de Mu, mas fora por outro motivo.

Apreensivo Shaka levantou a cabeça, então Mu notou que o rosto dele ganhara abruptamente uma lividez mórbida. Seus olhos azuis, como se vissem pela primeira vez depois de anos enclausurados na cegueira, arregalaram-se e começaram a vagar de um lado a outro acompanhando o ruído fraco de passos que seus ouvidos aguçados captavam.

Esses vinham de trás dos ombros de Mu; eram cautelosos e lentos. Demasiadamente cautelosos para ouvidos comuns distinguirem.

— O que foi, amor? — o estudante de cinema perguntou, percebendo que havia algo errado com o pianista, que tinha os lábios trêmulos e as mãos frias — Está tudo bem?

— Tem alguém aqui! — murmurou Shaka assustado, agora que os passos, antes cadenciados, assumiram um ritmo bem mais ligeiro, quase uma corrida.

Confuso, Mu franziu as sobrancelhas ralas tentado estudar a fisionomia de Shaka, mas nem teve tempo de ponderar acerca do que ele dissera. De forma abrupta e furiosa fora arrancado à força dos braços dele, agarrado pelos cabelos e atirado com violência contra o chão.

O que sucedeu em seguida atingiu o estudante de cinema em cheio, feito uma martelada dada direto na cabeça.

Ainda no chão, Mu ouviu Shaka gritar seu nome, mas ao levantar a cabeça e olhar para ele foi o rosto de Hakurei Bharani que viu. Seu coração disparou dentro do peito. Sentiu o sangue fugir de seu rosto, a boca secar, as pernas e braços ficarem débeis, e de repente o ar não entrava mais em seus pulmões, mesmo a boca estando escancarada.

O momento lhe pareceu surreal; mesmo que já tivesse fantasiado dezenas de vezes com ele, e em algumas delas até ousado imaginar que seria diferente. Sentiu-se demasiadamente estúpido por isso.

Tentou novamente respirar, mas era como se os olhos cinzentos injetados em sangue de Hakurei cravados em si tivessem o poder de lhe paralisar o diafragma e também o tempo, já que tudo em sua volta lhe parecia congelado.

Um novo grito de Shaka despertou o cineasta daquele terror momentâneo, e com a lentidão de um pesadelo ele desviou seus olhos do olhar selvagem do pai e olhou para o pianista, que desesperado esticava o braço e tateando o ar avançava lentamente à sua procura.

Infelizmente foram as costas de Hakurei que os dedos trêmulos de Shaka encontraram.

Num movimento rápido, reflexivo e preciso, o empresário girou o corpo para o lado e com um safanão bruto empurrou o pianista para longe de si.

Ele caiu de lado, sobre um arbusto de Flocos da Noite.

A cena despertou Mu do entorpecimento momentâneo.

— Pai! Não toque nele! — o grito de Mu foi um reflexo. Em seguida dele levantou do chão e avançou contra o pai feito um trem desgovernado.

O simples fato do filho revidar enfureceu ainda mais Hakurei Bharani, que sem pensar duas vezes, com um ágil movimento das pernas não apenas evitou o golpe como contra atacou sem nenhum remorso ou pudor.

Ambos eram praticantes devotos de artes marciais. Durante a infância toda e parte da adolescência de Mu eles treinaram juntos, conheciam os pontos fortes e fracos um do outro, mas somente um deles estava decidido a levar às vias de fato aquele embate. Diante de seu progenitor, o robusto atleta e feroz lutador desapareceram.

Ali Mu era apenas o menino cujo respeito ao pai era imperativo, e esse indelével e inexorável respeito atava-lhe as mãos e o impediam de reagir, mesmo quando o viu avançar sobre si e cego de raiva lhe golpear a boca com um forte tapa dado com o dorso da mão; esse que tinha a força e o peso de sua revolta e indignação.

Vieram outros na sequência, e com eles mais gritos de Mu e também de Shaka, que àquela altura já tornara-se consciente do que acontecia ali e agora sentia-se tão pequeno e impotente como nunca. Se pudesse enxergar correria até Mu e como conseguisse o protegeria da fúria do pai, ainda que esta lhe fosse tão chocante que sentia estar delirando, talvez ludibriado por seu próprio medo.

Em dado momento de completo desespero, Mu levantou os braços e tencionou proteger a cabeça com as mãos, então uma chuva de socos lhe caiu por sobre os ombros, braços e lateral do abdome. Empurrado para trás, sentiu as costelas baterem contra a proteção de madeira que revestia o ofurô, e bem nessa hora outro grito desesperado de Shaka chamando seu nome e pedindo socorro a quem quer que o ouvisse lhe fez sentir como ter o peito trespassado por mil agulhas.

— Pai! Por favor... Me deixe falar!

O estudante de cinema gritou com a voz esmagada. O gosto de sangue já era forte em sua boca; sentia o rosto quente como brasa.

— CALA A BOCA! — berrou Hakurei tão alto que Mu sentiu o ouvido estalar. Logo em seguida teve novamente os cabelos agarrados com extrema força e fúria — Você pensou que poderia me enganar até quando? E bem debaixo do teto da minha casa! Seu moleque! Seu irresponsável! Eu pareço idiota? Heim? Pareço?

Aos chacoalhões Hakurei tentava arrastar Mu para dentro da casa, mas este resistia, mesmo quase sem fôlego e sentido que a qualquer momento o pai lhe arrancaria o couro cabeludo.

O tempo todo Mu tentava se soltar para correr até o pianista, já que eram os gritos de Shaka e sua frágil figura engatinhando desorientada a tatear o gramado que o mantinham ali, firme como podia.

— Para pai!... me deixe falar...

— Você se acha mais esperto do que eu, não é mesmo? Pois você não é, infeliz! Você não é!

— Me solta!... Pai! PAI!... POR FAVOR, EU IA TE CONTAR! EU IA TE CONTAR!

Aquela confissão só enfureceu ainda mais Hakurei. Era raiva que sentia, mas também era medo, muito medo. Ele não queria ouvir o que Mu tinha a lhe dizer, essa era a verdade. Ele se negava a ouvir, já que ouvi-lo verbalizar aquela realidade, para ele inadmissível, era como atestar seu fracasso como pai, afinal uma abominação como aquela só poderia ser consequência de uma falha na educação de Mu, e isso ele jamais admitiria. Sentia que era capaz de lhe arrancar todos os dentes junto da língua também, apenas para impedi-lo de verbalizar.

— Cala essa sua boca, pelo amor de Deus! — bufou o empresário, e soltou-lhe os cabelos apenas para lhe dar outro forte tapa no rosto seguido de uma sequência de chutes que o jogaram novamente no chão — Eu não tenho filho bicha! Você me ouviu? Ouviu bem, Mu? EU NÃO TENHO FILHO BICHA!

Ao ouvir aquilo, Shaka sentiu a garganta secar e o peito congelar num golpe forte. O choque das palavras duras e da afirmação funesta o fez tremer da cabeça aos pés. Ali estava a razão de todo o medo e zelo de Mu.

O estudante de cinema então olhou surpreso para Hakurei, que agora lhe devolvia um olhar cheio de fúria, e mais uma vez seu coração disparou dentro peito.

Então ele sabia!

Óbvio que sim.

Fora ingênuo em achar que o próprio pai não conheceria sua essência. E tantos foram os sinais que ele lhe dera... Primeiro fizera de tudo para afasta-lo do piano, castrara até os sonhos e o talento da mãe. Depois lhe dera uma educação rígida, o forçara a praticar rúgbi e a entrar em uma faculdade de administração, incutindo em si a obrigação de prosperar seus negócios. Em seguida veio a cobrança por um casamento e por netos, mesmo sendo ainda tão jovem.

Como fora ingênuo...

Ou como seu medo de decepcionar pai o deixara cego.

Nos curtos segundos em que Mu divagava, contorcendo-se no chão de dor e desespero, poucos metros dali uma tristeza profunda também abatia-se sobre Shaka ao pensar no quanto aquelas palavras de Hakurei feriam Mu. Talvez até mais do que os golpes que ele lhe dava... Então, movido por um sentimento muito maior que o medo, deveras mais intenso que o desejo, o pianista levantou-se e como conseguiu, meio curvado e com os braços esticados à frente do corpo, correu na direção em que vinham os gritos de pai e filho. Ele chocou-se com as costas de Hakurei, e na tentativa de lhe agarrar um dos braços falhou e novamente foi ao chão.

— Não! — gritou entre soluços se pondo de joelhos no gramado — Pare com isso! Senhor Hakurei, por favor! Pare com isso! Não o machuque! Por favor!

O pianista implorava num choro convulso.

Aos olhos hostis de Hakurei, a abjeta e deplorável imagem daquele garoto a arrastar-se pelo chão lhe fez subir um amargor pela garganta. Ele contraiu o rosto com repugnância e deu uma cusparada bem ao lado dele, quase o acertando na mão, como que para se livrar daquele fel amargo e traduzir em um único gesto o que sentia por ele, repulsa.

— Isso é culpa sua, garoto miserável! Sua e de toda essa corja de artistas degenerados que destroem os valores da família com sua promiscuidade e pederastia — rosnou o empresário — Nem deveria estar aqui, por Deus! Eu devia tê-lo colocado no seu lugar quando o imbecil do meu filho o levou ao clube de Polo, mas existe a maldita da inclusão e toda uma pressão social ridícula... — fez uma pausa — E também não imaginei que esse moleque idiota fosse levar essa estupidez adiante.

Nessa hora, ainda em choque, surdo para os gritos de Shaka e para as palavras amargas que Hakurei dizia a ele, Mu de repente sentiu-se ser novamente agarrado pelos cabelos e arrastado pelo gramado.

— Venha! VENHA! — urrava puxando os cabelos lilases com tanta força como se tivesse a verdadeira intenção de arranca-los. E quem poderia garantir que não era isso mesmo que queria? Sempre implicou tanto com eles... — Não vou passar essa vergonha! Você não vai fazer isso comigo. Não vai! Não vai me matar! Não vai me matar!

— PAI! — gritou Mu, agora desperto e agarrado aos punhos fortes dele. Seus pés patinavam na grama à media em que era arrastado.

Shaka gritava alucinado.

— Essa sua fase de rebeldia acaba aqui. Hoje! Chega das malditas afrontas que você me faz.

— Não é rebeldia, pai! — urrou quase engasgando-se com o sangue e saliva que se acumulavam em sua boca — Eu sou assim. Esse sou eu!

— CALA A BOCA!

— Me solta... Não é afronta... eu... eu amo ele, pai... Eu amo o Shaka!

— Cala essa maldita boca ou eu juro que acabo com você. Te faço virar homem nem que precise te deixar em coma, eu juro por Deus, Mu!

Então a raiva novamente desfigurou a fisionomia de Hakurei, que com um chacoalhão seguido de um solavanco obrigou Mu a deitar-se de costas no gramado para encarapitar-se em cima dele lhe segurando forte a gola suja de sangue da camisa com uma das mãos. A outra ele meteu no bolso da calça de onde tirou um canivete suíço, hábito que adquirira ainda moço, e mesmo vendo o medo instalado nos olhos arregalados do filho, vidrados na lâmina cuspida para fora, Hakurei não recuou.

Nessa hora, Mu abriu a boca e pensou em gritar, mas sua voz tinha virado pedra e só o que saiu de sua garganta foram alguns gemidos incompreensíveis. Seus braços, pernas, sua vontade, tudo em si parecia petrificado diante do absurdo e do medo que agora o dominavam. Chegou de fato a pensar que o pai o mataria, bem ali, a golpes de canivete.

Quando Mu conseguiu voltar a respirar ele se deu conta de que Hakurei lhe agarrava os cabelos aos punhados e com o canivete os cortava com a mesma convicção e pressa de quem anseia em livrar-se das ervas daninhas que estão matando uma estimada muda.

— Chega dessa merda de cabelo de viado — berrava Hakurei em meio à gritaria de Shaka e também de Mu, que agora protestava lhe segurando os punhos, tentando impedi-lo de prosseguir.

— Não! Para, pai, PARA!

Bem nesta hora, Shion e Yuzuriha chegavam às pressas ao jardim, atraídos pelos gritos.

A cena fez a socialite levar as mãos ao peito e dar um grito de horror.

Já prevendo o motivo pelo qual o pai agredia irmão mais novo com tamanha violência, Shion rapidamente correu até eles para tentar contê-lo. No percurso lançou um rápido olhar para o pianista, que todo sujo de terra ajoelhado na grama agora pedia desesperado para que alguém ajudasse Mu, já que ele era incapaz de fazê-lo.

Shaka não deixou de gritar nem quando percebeu a chegada de Shion ali. Este se jogou nas costas do pai e com toda a força que conseguiu reunir de uma só vez o agarrou pelos braços e finalmente o arrancou de cima de Mu.

Quando se viu livre, o estudante de cinema rolou para o lado e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas viu a mãe se aproximar aos gritos. Ela imediatamente precipitou-se ao lado dele e aterrorizada lhe segurou o rosto ferido com ambas as mãos.

— Por Deus, Hakurei, o que deu em você? O que houve aqui? — inquiriu desesperada tomando o caçula pelos ombros para ajudá-lo a levantar as costas do chão, enquanto corria atônita os olhos pelos cabelos do filho picotados sobre a grama — Mu! Meu filho, o que você fez?

De pé à frente deles Hakurei tremia de raiva, e se não fosse Shion ter quase o dobro de seu tamanho e compleição física, além de também ter treinamento marcial, teria corrido até os dois e terminado o serviço como jurou que faria.

— Esse moleque infeliz perdeu a noção de tudo... Perdeu o juízo e a vergonha na cara! — Hakurei esbravejou aos berros — Jogou no lixo mais de vinte anos do meu trabalho, tempo e confiança... e para quê? Por causa de uma aberração!

— Pai! Para com isso — murmurou Shion tenso o contendo pelos braços.

— Uma aberração maldita!

— Pai!

— Tire esse garoto miserável da minha casa agora, Mu Bharani! É uma ordem! Agora! Suma com essa maldita bicha deficiente da minha frente!

Yuzuriha encarou em choque o rosto transfigurado do marido.

— Está vendo o que você criou, Yuzuriha? Uma merda de um homem fraco! Um moleque bobalhão que se deixa levar por qualquer um. Isso é culpa sua. Sua! — agora ele gritava apontando o indicador em riste para a esposa, que abalada tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas — Mas nunca é tarde para arrumar um erro e dar um corretivo nesse infeliz.

— Chega pai! — gritou novamente Shion tentando arrasta-lo para dentro da residência.

— Me solta, Shion! Eu vou fazer esse moleque virar homem nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça!

Então, quando ninguém esperava...

— NÃO! — disse uma voz delicada e trêmula.

Todos olharam para o pianista.

Ele estava sentado sobre os próprios calcanhares, na grama. Seu rosto estava sujo de terra e dois riscos de lágrimas desciam dos olhos azuis arregalados pelas bochechas. O lábio inferior tremelicava frenético feito a chama da vela quando tocada pela brisa.

— Não o machuque mais, senhor Hakurei, por favor, eu imploro — disse ele, e com um impulso apoiando-se no chão se levantou. Deus, como sentia-se inútil e impotente por não poder ajudar Mu naquela hora, não poder defende-lo! — Eu vou embora... Vou agora mesmo, só preciso que alguém me leve para o lado de fora e depois eu sigo sozinho, mas por favor... não machuque mais o Mu.

— Não, Shaka! — Mu o interrompeu e às pressas, ainda que com extrema dificuldade, separou-se dos braços da mãe. Apoiando-se no tablado de madeira se levantou — Você não vai embora sozinho!

— Mu Bharani, não se atreva! — Hakurei urrou enfurecido.

— Se o senhor o está expulsando dessa casa por ele ser gay e ser o meu namorado, então também está me expulsando.

Aos pés do filho, ainda ajoelhada no gramado Yuzuriha era a verdadeira imagem do desespero.

— Namorado? — ela disse espantada, em seguida olhou para o pianista. Teria sido tão ingênua ao ponto de não perceber nada? Ou a admiração que sentira por ele desde a primeira vez que o vira a havia cegado? Ele era jovem, belíssimo, de uma delicadeza e educação ímpares, e ainda tinha o talento extraordinário para o piano... Camuflagens que a impediram de ver o que realmente importava.

E o que realmente importa?

— Sim, mãe. Shaka é meu namorado. Foi isso mesmo que a senhora ouviu — a voz embargada de Mu resgatou Yuzuriha da divagação — Eu sou gay, mãe... Eu ia contar mas...

— CALA ESSA BOCA, MISERÁVEL! — berrou Hakurei. — EU NÃO TENHO FILHO GAY!

— Não! Agora o senhor vai me escutar! — Mu retrucou limpando o sangue que lhe escorria da boca e dando um passo cambaleante à frente, com os olhos injetados de fúria cravados nos do pai — Chega! Eu não suporto mais me calar, me silenciar para o seu egoísmo, seu autoritarismo... para que continue a fingir que somos a porra de uma família feliz que goza de uma relação saudável e respeitosa, porque não, pai, nunca fomos!

Veias grossas saltaram nas têmporas de Hakurei.

— O meu egoísmo te deu uma vida de rei, seu moleque! E quem me deve respeito é você! Você! Mais ainda do que respeito, você me deve até as suas malditas cuecas! — ele gritava entre perdigotos — É com o meu dinheiro que você sustenta seus luxos e essa sua vidinha medíocre de artista, mas agora chega. ACABOU! Eu já disse e repito, Mu Bharani, eu não tenho filho bicha.

— TEM SIM! — Mu rebateu. E mesmo com o rosto ferido e lágrimas misturadas ao sangue havia uma força devastadora em sua alma, uma força que naquela situação nem ele mesmo imaginou que pudesse ainda ter, não depois de tudo o que acontecera ali, naquela noite, naquele jardim. Era uma força que não vinha apenas dele, mas também de Shaka, que alguns passos para atrás de onde estava agora se punha de pé em expectativa.

— Mu, por Deus, meu filho! — a súplica veio de Yuzuriha, ainda ajoelhada aos pés do caçula — O que significa tudo isso?

— Você é burra, Yuzuriha? — bronqueou Hakurei que ainda debatia-se nos braços de Shion tentando se soltar — Significa que esse idiota do seu filho se deixou levar por esse... por esse pianistazinho ordinário e suburbano que você fica adulando por pena, sua imbecil... Você é uma cabeça fraca igual o seu filho, Yuzuriha. Essa bicha quer o dinheiro dele, o MEU dinheiro, e ele caiu como um pato no golpe mais antigo do mundo!

— Eu não admito que se refira ao Shaka dessa maneira.

Mu avançou contra Hakurei lhe apontando o indicador em riste. Estava no limiar da razão.

Shion agiu rápido.

— Mu não se aproxime ou o quebra pau vai ser entre nós três! — o advertiu encarando firme seus olhos flamejantes.

— Ele não pode se referir ao Shaka dessa maneira! — berrou Mu indignado.

— Eu me refiro a esse merdinha cego como eu quiser, Mu Bharani! Estou na porra da minha casa, na merda do meu direito e estou certo! Você caiu no golpe de um merda de um pianista anônimo, suburbano, viado e oportunista!

— Não vou deixar que ofenda o homem que eu amo!

— AARGH NÃO REPITA ISSO, MISERAVEL! NUNCA MAIS REPITA ISSO!

Hakurei dava mais trabalho ainda para Shion conseguir contê-lo, enquanto resignado à frente dele Mu agora apenas o olhava com os olhos encharcados e o olhar de quem cansou de lutar.

— O senhor fala tanto de família... de princípios... — Mu disse com a voz trêmula e em tom baixo. Precisou fazer uma pausa relativamente longa, pois não conseguia mais ludibriar o choro copioso. Era duro demais para ele dizer o que sentia ser preciso dizer ao pai — Todo o seu dinheiro, pai, os privilégios, a vida de luxo, de oportunidades servidas em bandejas de prata... nada disso conseguiu me dar o que eu precisava de fato. O que eu precisava eu encontrei no Shaka e na família dele... Eu precisava de paz, pai, paz para poder ser quem eu sou de verdade, liberdade para viver minhas escolhas, respeito e amor!... Amor, pai. Eu só soube o verdadeiro significado de amor familiar nesses últimos cinco meses, desde que conheci o Shaka e fui abraçado e aceito pela família dele, o senhor Nilo e o Asmita.

— Cinco meses? — Hakurei questionou indignado. Fizera questão de ignorar todo o discurso de Mu e dar importância só ao que lhe convinha — Então você me engana há cinco meses?

Mu sorriu amargo. Respirando fundo ele baixou a cabeça e com um gesto de negativa enxugou as lágrimas.

— Na verdade eu o engano há anos...

— Mu, chega! — Yuzuriha gritou caminhando apressada até ele lhe agarrando pela manga da camisa, como se assim pudesse impedi-lo de continuar com aquilo que considerava uma insanidade completa.

Mas Mu não mais se calou.

— Mas antes de enganar a vocês, eu enganei a mim mesmo — disse ele olhando para a mãe, que chorava em desespero — Fingi por anos ser alguém que eu não era... e por um tempo estava mesmo decidido a responder às cobranças de vocês dois e assumir uma vida que ia me lançar para o fundo do poço junto com alguma mulher que ia ser igualmente infeliz, e tudo por medo. Medo de enfrentar isso — fez uma pausa voltou a olhar para os olhos cinzentos injetados de raiva de Hakurei — Medo de enfrentar esse seu preconceito nojento, mas chega! Chega de ter medo!

— Mu! Filho! Por Deus! — Yuzuriha rogava aos soluços.

— Aceitem vocês ou não, queiram ou não, isso não importa mais. Eu sou o que sou e não vou mudar. Não é uma fase, não fui enganado por ninguém, não é rebeldia ou provocação... Eu nasci assim... Eu sou gay.

— Mu, já chega — pediu Shion em voz baixa, temendo pela ira do pai, que sentia tremer preso a seus braços.

— E eu... eu amo o Shaka — Mu agora olhava para o pianista, que de pé a poucos passos de onde estava não ousava, tampouco conseguia, dizer nada, esperando aflito o desfecho daquela discussão familiar — Eu amo o demais, como nunca senti que fosse capaz de amar alguém... e pretendo ficar com ele até o fim da minha vida.

Aquela confissão fez Shaka soluçar alto e aflito juntar as mãos à frente do peito. Esfregou os dedos nervoso, arrebatado pela dicotomia de sentimentos que o preenchiam naquela hora; júbilo e terror. O primeiro oriundo da alegria de ter seu amor correspondido. O segundo fruto do horror de pensar em ser ele o responsável pela ruína de Mu.

Yuzuriha e Shion olhavam para Mu parecendo paralisados. O executivo jamais imaginara que o irmão fosse alcançar tamanha audácia no uso das palavras, e também na sinceridade dos sentimentos.

Hakurei, pela primeira vez desde que o filho mais velho passou a contê-lo, não se mexeu. Com reflexos trêmulos involuntários ele encarava Mu nos olhos com ódio visceral.

— E o que você pretende com isso? O que acha que vai fazer da sua vida se juntando com esse viado cego, me diz? Vai viver para ser cuidador de um bosta de um inválido? Seu idiota!

— Pai, chega. Vamos entrar — disse Shion fazendo menção em puxa-lo para dentro da residência, também incomodado em ouvi-lo referir-se ao pianista daquela forma.

Hakurei no entanto o impediu ficando os pés ao gramado, sem sair do lugar.

— Pois preste atenção no que eu vou te dizer, Mu Bharani, porque vou falar só uma vez. Eu disse, e repito mais uma vez: eu não tenho filho bicha! Eu não criei um homem para ele ir se deitar com outro homem! Essa vergonha você não vai me fazer passar. Então, se você não tirar essa abominação da minha casa agora mesmo e também da sua vida, e se você não entrar na linha e corrigir essa sua vida torta, eu vou esquecer que tenho um filho caçula. Você me ouviu bem?

— Hakurei! — gritou Yuzuriha.

— Você morre aqui para mim, Mu! Você entendeu? Vai ser como se não existisse mais, seu moleque... e não vai ver mais um centavo do meu dinheiro!

Novamente as palavras do pai atingiram Mu como um tiro à queima roupa.

Ele sabia que Hakurei o desprezaria, ele sentia, mas o ouvir verbalizar esse desprezo tinha uma força devastadora muito maior. Por um momento Mu ficou ali, parado diante do pai e do irmão mais velho, com os olhos arregalados e o peito congelado. O choro da mãe ao seu lado tornava ainda maior seu torpor, até que, como um mecanismo de defesa contra toda aquela dor, da rejeição e do abandono, sua mente apegou-se às atrocidades ditas pelo pai a Shaka e com uma nova descarga de coragem e ousadia ele sentiu-se impelido a fazer justiça com as próprias mãos.

Com uma fúria insana repentina Mu avançou até Hakurei e o agarrou pelo colarinho branco da camisa de linho puro.

Shion dessa vez não o impediu.

— Shaka não é um invalido — disse entre dentes, apertando os dedos com tanta força que chegava a ferir a si mesmo com as unhas — Nunca foi e jamais será. Se existe uma deficiência grave entre as pessoas que estão aqui, ela está no senhor, no seu caráter, na sua alma... Shaka é um homem maravilhoso, e é o homem que eu amo, e quando o chama de bicha nojenta, de viado, de abominação, é a mim que está chamando também, afinal eu sou ainda mais bicha que ele, pode apostar! Eu tive muitos homens na minha cama, tantos que o senhor não conseguiria contar nos seus dedos nem que contasse também os dos pés, enquanto eu fui o primeiro, e o único, homem dele... Fui eu quem foi atrás dele... Eu que o cortejei... Eu que o seduzi... O viado promíscuo e nojento aqui seu eu, pai.

— Já chega, Mu — disse Shion um tanto embaraçado, porém num tom severo, e fazendo um sinal com a cabeça mandou que Mu soltasse a camisa do pai.

Sem hesitar o cineasta atendeu ao pedido e recuou alguns passos, então um lampejo de fúria fez faiscar os olhos cinzentos de Hakurei, que se jogou para frente e de tudo fez para conseguir se livrar de Shion e voltar a dar a lição que queria em Mu, mas sem hesito apenas o encarou com desprezo e uma raiva que brotada de dentro.

— Saia da minha casa! Saia! Saia agora! Vá embora! Suma da minha frente antes que eu te mate, seu infeliz! Desgraçado! Você é uma vergonha! Uma vergonha! VÁ EMBORA E NUNCA MAIS OUSE POR OS PÉS AQUI.

Os gritos de Hakurei agora eram tudo o que se ouvia na casa.

Yuzuriha tinha os olhos pasmos, hirtos, fixos em Mu. Seu rosto era um misto de horror e surpresa.

Shion arrastava o pai para dentro da casa enquanto em seu íntimo repreendia o irmão. As coisas que Mu dissera chocara até mesmo a si; imaginava aos pais o quão baixo elas soaram.

— O senhor não pode me matar, pai... — disse Mu em voz baixa enquanto caminhava trôpego e cabisbaixo até Shaka — Se é como disse, se prefere ter um filho morto a um filho gay, então para o senhor eu já morri.

De frente com o pianista Mu delicadamente tocou seu ombro. Ele teve um sobressalto, um reflexo ao toque; era normal assustar-se no estado em que estava.

Shaka tinha ouvido tudo e decidido guardar silêncio. Temia que qualquer coisa que dissesse pudesse soar como provocação, afronta, e pôr Hakurei ainda mais nervoso. Sentiu um tremendo alívio quando pôde tocar o rosto de Mu, quando pôde enfim tê-lo ali, junto de si, mas o terror voltou a martelar seu coração na hora em que aflito o percebeu muito ferido. O cheiro ferroso do sangue logo impregnou seu olfato e fez a boca secar tamanha sua aflição. Sentia também os olhos dele inchados e molhados.

Shaka engoliu em seco.

— Meus Deus Mu... você precisa de ajuda...

— Não é nada grave, não se preocupe — Mu o interrompeu com um sussurro ao passo em que atentamente avaliava os arranhões no rosto dele, provocados pelas quedas.

— O que foi que nós fizemos... — disse Shaka numa lamúria dando por falta dos cabelos que geralmente preenchiam as laterais do pescoço do namorado — O seu cabelo...

— Nós não fizemos nada de errado, Shaka. Nós não somos errados... errado é o meu pai. E cabelo cresce, as feridas do corpo cicatrizam... — Mu suspirou pegando na mão dele e dando um beijo na palma — Venha, vamos embora daqui.

Àquela altura Shion já havia conseguido levar Hakurei para dentro da casa e no jardim apenas Yuzuriha acompanhava os passos vacilantes dos dois garotos, um apoiado ao outro; ambos completamente destruídos.

Ao se aproximarem dela, Mu parou.

Ela chorava. De alarme e indignação.

Ele chorava. De tristeza e rejeição.

— Eu sinto muito por tudo isso, mãe — disse Mu olhando firme nos olhos dela — Eu não queria que ficasse sabendo dessa maneira... eu só queria que...

Um tapa ardido e sonoro no rosto fez Mu se calar.

Yuzuriha ainda levantou o braço uma vez mais para desferir também um tapa no rosto de Shaka, mas deteve-se no último segundo.

Sentia-se enganada por ele, como se ele fosse uma fraude. Chegou a dizer que invejava seu talento e carisma. Fora demasiadamente tola e ingênua. Deixara-se levar pelos encantos do jovem que destruiu sua família.

Como o odiava agora...

Mu a encarava sem nada conseguir dizer.

— Você é um tolo! — ela quebrou o silêncio de repente — Um tolo! Me magoou de tantas formas, Mu...

— Mãe eu...

— Saiba que é pecado isso que você faz, isso que você quer ser. É um pecado abominável! Meu Deus! — ela chacoalhava a cabeça parecendo histérica. Só a simples ideia que se formava em sua mente era o suficiente para fazê-la perder a razão — Eu não aprovo as atitudes do seu pai, não aprovo violência, mas consigo entender o tamanho da tristeza e decepção que você deu a ele, porque as sinto dentro de mim!

— Mãe...

— Vá para fora! — apontou para a porta de saída do jardim com um gesto efusivo — Tire esse rapaz daqui, pelo amor de Deus! Eu vou mandar o Shion leva-lo para a casa dele, e você, Mu, vá para o seu apartamento e não saia de lá até eu mandar. Amanhã nas primeiras horas da manhã eu vou até lá e nós vamos ter uma conversa bem séria, garoto... Meu Deus do céu! Isso não está certo! Não está certo!

Yuzuriha girava em torno de si mesma com as mãos coladas aos cabelos duros de laque.

Mu nada respondeu a ela.

A rejeição de Hakurei lhe doía fundo na alma, mas o olhar de repulsa de Yuzuriha o destroçava por inteiro.

Com passos vagarosos, doloridos e vacilantes, de mãos dadas com Shaka, Mu deu as costas a mãe e seguiu para a saída da casa que um dia chamou de lar deixando pelo caminho uma trilha de lágrimas. Os ombros encolhidos e a cabeça baixa tornavam visível seu estado de espírito. Uma postura bem diferente da coragem afrontosa de antes.

Estava derrotado.

A cada passo que dava, em voz baixa Mu repetia como um mantra:

— Está tudo bem, amor... Vai ficar tudo bem... Nós vamos ficar bem, Shaka... Vai ficar tudo bem...

Na verdade era para si mesmo que repetia aquelas palavras.


End file.
